Heroes in the Dark
by Iffondrel
Summary: Taking place during the School Trip Arc, we center on Tokoyami in the aftermath of Dark Shadow's rampage. Villains wanting to capture Bakugou set their sights on Tokoyami, and the connection these two have had since fighting in the Sport's Festival will decide what'll happen to them after being brought over by Tomura's League of Villains, with devastating consequences for Tokoyami.
1. Chapter 1

**Heroes in the Dark**

 _Taking place during the School Trip Arc, we center on Tokoyami in the aftermath of his quirk Dark Shadow's rampage. Villains continue to fill the forest, their mission to capture Bakugou made clear. But their sights have also been set on Tokoyami, and the unfortunate connection these two students have had since their battle against each other in the Sports Festival will decide what happens after they are both captured._

Tokoyami tried to settle the conflicting emotions still ravaging his body, weary from being possessed by Dark Shadow. He thought he'd be able to control it this time, but he should've known that the events unfolding before him would be too much to bear. His heart thumped wildly in his chest, and he could still hear the wails of his quirk demanding to roam free once more. If possible, he'd like to refrain from using it again this night, but with villains running around the woods that might be too much to ask for. If not for Todoroki and Bakugou keeping him at bay with the light of their own quirks, he shuddered to think where he'd still be, rampaging through the terrain attacking indiscriminately.

Tokoyami tried to tune into the conversation going on around him. Apparently he'd missed a lot during his brief time of irrationality. Was it brief? He couldn't remember anymore. But he could call to memory a voice, urging him on: " _Tokoyami, don't fight against it! Give yourself over to Dark Shadow!"_

He hung his head. "Shouji…Midoriya…I'm sorry. My spirit was not prepared…" He didn't know how he could apologize enough for being so weak during such a crucial time. It was lucky that the only one to receive any significant damage was the villain. Otherwise he wasn't sure he'd be able to deal with the guilt.

"Save it," Shouji mumbled from behind the mask covering his mouth. "If I were you, I wouldn't be worrying about that now."

"That's right!" Midoriya added. Tokoyami wrenched his eyes up to where his classmate was lying on Shouji's back, horribly damaged from something he had no part in. The sight of his broken limbs and deeply bruised skin made it hard to look at him. "We know now that Kacchan is one of the villains' targets."

"Bakugou…? Why would they be after his life?" His mind blurred as he staggered to his feet, tendrils of his quirk's possession still clouding his thoughts, but physically he was fine, so he had no right to complain. He listened for the most part as they discussed how to keep Bakugou safe, with the explosive boy growing ever more impatient with their nonsense. Tokoyami snapped back to attention fully when he heard his name.

" – What's more, if Tokoyami's all right, then we still have a method of controlling the unrivaled power of Dark Shadow."

 _Wait, hold on now. You can't just assume that without knowing –!_

"With this line-up, not even All Might would be a match against up!"

Bakugou ended up interrupting their spiel, not on his behalf but still in a way he appreciated. "What the hell is with this plan, you pricks?!" he roared in his typical adamant fashion.

Todoroki turned to him in that cool, demanding way that was so customary of him. "We just need you to walk in the middle. Now come on."

They went along the path through the forest at a relatively swift pace, with no idea of what would lie ahead of them. Tokoyami took up the rear of their unit, falling in behind Bakugou. This newest encounter with him made Tokoyami begin to wonder if it was a good thing to be alongside him. After his defeat during the Sports Festival at those flashy explosions, he'd worked hard to rely less on his quirk and build up other parts of himself. Having his weakness be so easily exploited now had been something of a relief, or as Bakugou had said, "unfortunate chemistry." Even now he marched just a few paces ahead of him, ready and willing to set of his explosions at a moment's notice. It was truly amazing how much control he had over his quirk. It was no wonder the villains were after him, especially if they had been watching the tournament. Such a ruthless and powerful student had come out on top, screaming obscenities all the while.

Tokoyami didn't regret losing to him back then, but he does find himself wondering if he could've attained first place if not for their poor compatibility. _No, I got only as much attention as I deserved for my efforts. Anymore and I would find myself on the villains' kill list like Midoriya, or worse yet in Bakugou's situation. I can only hope that Dark Shadow's outburst didn't cause too much unwanted interest._

Voices could be heard from ahead, the maniacal laughing of a girl and the more familiar cries of some of the class A-1 girls. Was Tsuyu alright?

This was enough to encourage Todoroki and the rest to burst into a full-on sprint, heading towards the commotion. Before he and Bakugou could have a chance to follow, a cold feeling swept over him, stopping him dead in his tracks. He couldn't bring himself to turn his head, and his usually hot-tempered classmate was also unusually subdued, freezing him to one spot. A hand brushed past the feathers on his head to rest on his shoulder, and a villain wearing a white mask leaned into his line of sight.

"Two for one isn't so bad a deal. After what you did to Moonfish, well, we have to compensate our numbers _somehow_. You and young Bakugou don't mind too terribly, right?"

A black veil covered his eyes, not unlike the feeling of when Dark Shadow had taken control from him. That's what this was: control being taken away from him yet again. The world around him fell away and he lost sense of what was happening. He was dimly aware of Bakugou, in the same situation, still visible to him. His mouth was open in what could only be a long howl of pure rage. Tokoyami kept his beak shut, recognizing the futility of crying out to those who can't hear you.

Mr. Compress looked down at his new prize, two lovely little spheres containing incredible power for such young and impressionable students. Their mission was complete. Shigaraki would be more than happy with these results, especially with the added bonus of the dark feathered monster.

In another part of the woods, Dabi and Twice waited expectantly for the arrival of the other villains at the rendezvous place. Toga joined them shortly thereafter, smiling gleefully. Most important of all, though, was the arrival of Mr. Compress, having announced the success of the mission. Twice and Toga were chatting with insipid excitement.

"Both of you, shut up," Dabi sneered. He listened in on his surroundings, and his attention was once again brought back to a bush that he thought had rustled earlier. The idea that someone thought they could hide from them was annoying. Before he could think to reveal the hidden brat, a raucous came from above and a team of notorious class A-1 students burst through the trees in heavy pursuit of Mr. Compress.

"These brats! I know them! Who are they?!"

Dabi ignored Twice. "Mister, dodge." And he fired off a blast of flames against the kids that had so foolishly come to stop them.

As chaos ensued in a final fight against the villains, Aoyama couldn't bring himself to leave his sheltered position in the nearby bushes and join the fray. His classmates were holding their own, but right now he couldn't find the courage to sparkle like he so often claimed. But it wasn't just his safety at stake. If he made the wrong move, he'd also be exposing Kyoka and Toru, who were lying unconscious on the ground beside him. He couldn't believe Momo had been so willing to leave them in his care. What was he supposed to do?! It had been nothing but a miracle that they hadn't already been discovered.

Aoyama peeked through the bushes at the battle unfolding before him. The villains…their mission had been completed. That could only mean that…

But Shouji held up a hand in triumph, holding two small capsules and declaring that he has Bakugou and Tokoyami. Aoyama breathed a sigh of relief. There was no reason for him to intervene if they were able to handle the situation. And yet it seemed that just as quickly his hopes were dashed by the villain's revelation.

Mr. Compress laughed, reaching up to remove his mask as he made a grand reveal worthy of a stage magician. "You see, one of the fundamentals of magic is that you _flaunt_ things…only when you have other things to _hide_."

Aoyama felt his heart sink as he watched the villains begin to escape through an all too familiar swirling dark mist, the same that had transported him and everyone else when they were trapped in the USJ. Nothing had changed. The villains had wrecked horrid damage on everyone and were now walking away with two of his classmates within their grasp. There was no way he could sit by and just watch! He had the ability to act now and take them by surprise. If he could just do that, then he might have actually been of use in this whole fiasco! With his quirk, he could make a difference and shine brighter than anyone else at the very end!

"Well then, until the next time," Mr. Compress smirked.

The sinister tone of the villains struck Aoyama to his core. Just when he had positioned himself to shoot of his naval laser to intercept the villains, he found himself frozen and unwilling. The crushing reality of his cowardice produced a sob that rattled his body. _Non, I can't do it. I can't…be a hero right now._

Dabi coolly looked down at the defeated heroes. "Confirmed. Release it."

"Aww, they really didn't put up much of a fight. My show went right as planned." With a snap of his fingers, Mr. Compress released the captured states of Tokoyami and Bakugou as they were already disappearing into the portal. Hands seen visibly wrapped around the students' necks reaffirmed their status as prisoners of the League of Villains.

"Bakugou!"

"Tokoyami!"

"KACCHAN!" Midoriya made one last desperate leap towards the two of them, but it was clear to everyone else already that it was futile.

Bakugou looked down with a pained look of what might've been fear, but the words he said rang clear. "Stay back, Deku."

Tokoyami stretched his hand out ever so slightly in one last desperate attempt to reach his friends as the darkness enveloped him. "I'm…sorry."

And just like that, both of them were gone, stranded in a hostile situation with an uncertain future. All of them, every student standing out in a forest filled with fire, ice, gas, and blood, had lost that night. The failure of their rescue stinging like a fresh wound, the students could only stand by in utter disbelief as Midoriya cried out to the sky at the loss of their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heroes in the Dark Chapter 2**

Tokoyami watched in horror as the sight of his friends began to vanish. Whatever it was that had entrapped him had been released, and he was now vividly aware of the villain's familiar mist pulling them into the unknown. A hand that radiated heat held onto him firmly, and when he glanced down as much as he could muster he saw horribly scarred purple skin held together by crude stitches. He was at a loss, his inability to do anything a burden. He could only watch as Midoriya reached towards them a final time with what little power he had left, calling out to the student beside him that had been met with the same unfortunate fate.

Had this all been his fault? Somehow, it must've been. If only he had paid more attention, or seen the villain coming, or _something._

Tokoyami reached his hand out ever so slightly, even as the pull of the portal sought to suck him into another void of darkness. "I'm…sorry." And then there was nothing for him to reach out to.

The mist of the villain, Kurogiri, was suffocating. He closed his eyes tight against it, but it only lasted a moment before he was dumped unceremoniously onto a cold, hard wood floor. He was only able to see the room and the menacing faces looking down on him briefly before chaos ensued.

Bakugou rose from the floor, shaking from fear and rage. "I'll take you all down for what you did to meee!" he roared, instinctively blasting everything around him.

In a panic, Tokoyami unleashed Dark Shadow to protect himself from the blasts, but it hissed and recoiled from the light.

A swift kick was delivered to Bakugou's back, knocking him into Tokoyami. He winced as another explosion went off near his face, and Dark Shadow receded unapologetically into his body with a hiss of contempt. "Stop, stop!" Tokoyami had to yell, and Bakugou regarded him for the first time, shocked as though he hadn't realized that the bird-headed student had become a part of the League of Villain's capture ploy. Then his eyes narrowed, and the look of determination could be clearly read: _we're going to take these bastards down and escape from here._

A raspy, demanding voice caught their attention. "The hell is this? Why aren't you doing anything to restrain them?! And where are the others!" Tomura Shigaraki faced them from where he sat perched on a barstool. The grisly hand concealing his face masked his emotions, but the irritation and anger dripping from his voice were evident.

Tokoyami was effectively pinned to the ground, the same ghoulish hand that had gripped him before now shoving his beak into the floor. He willed his quirk to defend him from the assault, but it came reluctantly, he could feel, and when it did the villain holding him down unleashed fire from his other hand. His quirk left him once more. It didn't make sense, though; it should still be night out, so why was Dark Shadow holding up so poorly? Even with the fire, it shouldn't be like this. It occurred to him that his quirk might intentionally be unresponsive to him at the moment out of spite. It always became this way after he lost control, but it'd been so long since the first time that he'd hoped it would be better by now. Right now he was feeling worse than quirkless. _Now's not the time for this!_

The villain held his fire close to Tokoyami's face, and with no way to avoid it, the flames started to singe his feathers. "Well, aren't you a welcome surprise. Light's your weakness, huh? 'Splodey over there made it pretty clear. It should be pretty easy to take care of you, then."

Shigaraki came to stand by them. "Dabi, what is this? We were only supposed to get Bakugou. Anything else might be too troubling for me to want to deal with." The way he said that hung like a threat in the air. Tokoyami was reminded of the damage he had done to Aizawa-sensei back when they infiltrated the USJ, and more recently of the encounter between him and Midoriya at the mall.

Dabi sighed, loosening his grip on his beak so he could breathe better. "I dunno, you'd have to ask Compress about that."

"Oh!" The white-masked magician stepped up nervously. "You should've seen him. You may remember that student from the tournament, but what I saw tonight went above and beyond that! That quirk is a literal _monster,_ even more so than that Moonfish. Took him out with a single hit, even! This one has tricks up his sleeve—"

"Alright, I get it," Shigaraki said, waving him aside to stride over to where Bakugou had been suppressed by a mound of Twice clones without too much struggle. "So Moonfish isn't with us anymore. Muscular and Mustard, too. Fine, whatever, if they couldn't make it back then that's their own damn fault. The success of our mission will compensate our loss. And Dabi, since you seem to have a pretty good grasp of the situation, I'm leaving you in control of that bird. Lock him up in the back room. First and foremost I wish to discuss with young Bakugou before addressing this…wonderfully unexpected guest.

Dabi lifted Tokoyami up by the hood of his burned and shredded coat, bringing him to his feet and pushing him forcefully towards a door behind the bar. Tokoyami chanced a look behind him to get a sense of Bakugou's condition. He didn't look hurt, but he was unusually quiet while being apprehended by the villains. It'll make things harder to be separated. His best bet would just be listening for information, but being separated so soon from the only (somewhat) friendly face didn't set well with him.

The door opened to a stock room filled with old bottles and crates, lit by a lone lightbulb. The air was stale and tinged with the smell of beer and gunpowder. In the back of the room sat a rusted cage, just slightly larger than a dog crate.

"We didn't exactly prepare for two prisoners. Hope you don't mind the minor inconvenience, but gotta restrain you somehow. This can be a pretty decent bird cage, right?"

They walked right up and stood before it. Dabi let go of Tokoyami and waited. He looked down at the cage dejectedly, unwilling to enter so easily but knowing he had no choice. It would do him no good to start something at this point. Tokoyami crouched to enter and sat on the cold steel floor, turning to look back at his captor.

The villain smirked. "I can already tell you're gonna be easier than that other punk. Give me the easy job and you'll do just fine here. All you have to do is sit tight and don't cause any trouble, right?"

Tokoyami watched him coldly as he clicked the lock into place. He wanted to hurl a cutting response at him, but kept his beak shut in case he said something that angered the fire quirk user. His cool smugness and superior position reminded him of everything he once disliked about Todoroki. Of course, the only thing he shares with the current Todoroki is their fire abilities and almost emotionless blue eyes.

"Help yourself to whatever booze you can reach. Just don't go reaching too far and don't tell anyone I said that. You're a minor, after all," he laughed, walking away from the cage.

Dabi turned back to him as he reached the door. "Did you want the lights on or off?"

"On…please."

"Okay, then." He turned off the switch and closed the door behind him, plunging the room and the scared, fretful student into darkness broken only by a thin sliver of light creeping out from the other room. Tokoyami let out a shuttered breath. He tried to pick up on the conversation in the other room going on without him, but a pestering voice that had been invited by the lack of light made it difficult to direct his attention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 3**

Tokoyami sat there in the dark for an indistinguishable amount of time. He kept his eyes focused on the little bit of light seeping out from under the door. But it didn't help much to keep out the intrusive thoughts that circled his mind. Dark Shadow had been ceaselessly pestering him within the inner sanctum of his shaken mind since being left alone. While usually he could get his quirk to leave him be, this time the shadow that lurked inside refused to listen to him. It whispered to him constantly, pleading to let it free again. His skin was chill with tension as Dark Shadow sought to escape the boundary of his body. If the cage that held Tokoyami right now, bleak and easily breakable but inescapable for fear of getting a reaction from the villains, was what was holding the student back then Tokoyami's body was a cage of equal significance to the restrained power of Dark Shadow.

 _But didn't you like having so much power?_ His quirk urged.

 _No, I didn't. It was hurting people._

 _I was defeating your enemies! What kind of hero would be against easily getting rid of those that oppose them?_

 _Not like that! That wasn't me. It's too dangerous. I don't want to win like that. There…there's always a better way._

 _How selfish_ , Dark Shadow hissed, more upset now at his master's denial of his own amazing quirk. It seethed with anger, he could tell, but Tokoyami hoped that it would leave it at that. But of course it wouldn't. No, why would it ever leave him alone. _So are you saying you'd let the people who hurt you run amuck just because you don't want to use your full potential? Do you mean that you'd let innocent people die because you thought that there was another way? So that you didn't have to dirty your own hands? I know you already feel guilty._

 _Shut up._

 _I guess you aren't actually a hero._

"Shut up!" Tokoyami hadn't realized when he had suddenly yelled out loud. Dark Shadow laughed at his discomfort, and the torment that ate away at him had caused him to break out in a cold sweat.

Then the door opened, and the light from the bar flooded in. Dabi poked his head in, annoyed, and he flicked a light back on. "It hasn't been that long since I left you, has it?" He caught sight of Tokoyami, shivering and distressed, and entered the room. Tokoyami shifted to try and see what was going on behind him in the other room, but before he could the door was closed. "Whoa, hey, you're not doing too hot. I know this isn't the most favorable situation to be in, but lighten up a little."

He crossed the room, Tokoyami glaring at him with slanted red eyes all the while. He tried to put up a brave front, but it must've been fairly evident that he was still badly shaken by something the villain couldn't comprehend.

The emaciated flesh of Dabi's face crinkled as he grimaced in might've been construed as concern. "You don't have some sort of medical condition, do you? That Bakugou is such a…lively individual. But you look like you want to drop dead."

Tokoyami shrugged deeper into the folds of his hoodie, taking very little comfort from it. "Strange of you to express worry after leaving me in such deplorable conditions. All I asked was that you leave the lights on," Tokoyami rasped.

Dabi looked down at him with suspicion. "Is that what has you so worked up? It's not like I meant any harm from it. Don't make me out to be the villain here!"

Tokoyami could swear that the strange youth was speaking with sarcasm, but decided it wasn't worth pressing further. The last thing he needed was to anger any one of these unpredictable evildoers. But now that he had the attention of this one, perhaps he could learn some things.

"What's going on in the other room?"

Dabi sat himself on one of the heavy wooden storage boxes. "Why, you worried about your friend?"

"Not particularly, knowing him."

"Sounds about right. Yeah, that kid's a monster; now I understand why the boss wanted him so badly. But we got him under control without too much damage, you should be happy to hear." He reached down to grab a bottle and began to drink. "None of you have made my job any easier. Then again, it's been a hell of a busy night."

"Darkness tends to drain the energy of all living things," Tokoyami agreed solemnly. He trained his gaze towards the floor of the cage. He didn't think the Villain Alliance would intentionally try to hurt either him or Bakugou. Clearly they saw potential in the two of them, so they're of value. But Tokoyami wasn't supposed to be a part of their plan, so his role in all this could only be questioned. These thoughts on the future thoroughly disheartened him, and his body ached from the events of the night. He wanted to sleep, but knew that if he tried he would find it impossible. He was hardly comfortable enough to breathe as it was, the weight of his circumstances pushing down on his shoulders.

All the while, he could tell that he was being diligently watched. The two of them sat in silence for a while before Dabi broke it with a sigh. "If you want to get out of that dingy cage, you can go ahead. It's garbage at this point to keep you in there, and I know it won't stop something like you."

Tokoyami scowled. "No, I'm fine, thank you – "

Dark Shadow took Dabi's words as an invitation and sliced through the flimsy metal bars of the cage, obliterating it in an instant before receding back into him. _I never said you could do that!_

The villain blinked in surprise, but didn't make a move. It was his fault anyway.

Tokoyami growled as he pushed aside the remains of the cage. He rose to his feet, wincing as his muscles protested after being cramped for so long. He looked around the room, but even from this perspective there still wasn't anything special about it. It remained a storage room where things were left and forgotten about until someone came and acknowledged their existence. Dust coated many of the boxes, and shelves lining the walls were filled with cluttered bottles, books, and old weapons. He remembered that the room they'd first been in had been something like a bar setup. It all seemed like an odd choice for a villain hideout, but at the same time wasn't very conspicuous, so they had that going for them.

The student eyed Dabi warily as he took a few steps across the room. He shifted in his seat, but again left him alone, although it was evident that his hands were ready to blast fire if he made a wrong move. The villain didn't look that much older than himself, but his tired eyes and deliberate movements spoke of his experience. Whatever he'd been through in his life had molded him into a potentially frightening adversary. The last thing Tokoyami wanted was to mess with him, especially with his poor quirk compatibility.

He stopped and reached down into a container filled with plastic water bottles, unscrewing the cap and drinking from the side of his beak. He had no way of knowing how much time had passed since the attack in the forest, but he was horribly thirsty at this point.

The villain fiddled with a bottle cap. It looked like he wanted to say something, but was waiting until he was done. Only when Tokoyami emptied the bottle with a sigh and dropped it back into the box did he begin talking.

"I'm going to level with you, Bird. We actually don't know what to do with you. The other student, well, we've seen enough of his personality to know that he'd make a great villain. Everyone's thinking that, too, not just us. I'm sure you've thought the same thing." Tokoyami nodded begrudgingly. He hated that they were right, but he couldn't so easily forget the explosive boy's raw power and anger during the sports festival. Of course he had been such a prime target. _So then what does that make me?_ "But you're pretty impressive yourself," he continued. "At least, your quirk is anyway. We don't know the first thing about you except from what was seen of the tournament."

"I suppose you mean to flatter me, but I promise my quirk isn't that great," Tokoyami grumbled. His quirk hissed in his mind, hurt by the comment directed at it.

Dabi laughed at that, a hoarse sound that scraped from his burned throat. "Yeah, well, others are thinking differently. And if we're to take Compress's word for it, then there's much more to it than what most people know from your televised performance." He stood from his seat and stretched, coming to stand much taller than the rather short-statured student. "Buuut that's neither here nor there. Would be cool if you could control it, though there's other ways of getting ahold of a quirk."

"I don't like what you're saying. There's nothing wrong with Dark Shadow, you people just have a misconception of it."

"Is that so? In that case, do feel free to explain it to the group. Better yet, use it on me right now." His calm demeanor had quickly turned serious, and the villain stared him down with such insistence that Tokoyami knew he couldn't meet his challenge.

"This is hardly the place to be acting so carelessly," Tokoyami muttered.

"Then that makes you smarter than the other one." Dabi tousled his messy black hair, slipping back into the laid back façade that concealed a burning threat. "In that case, you wanna see the situation in the other room, right? Same rules apply: don't cause any trouble and nothing bad happens."

This new proposition surprised him. He hadn't considered that the scarred villain would be so lenient with his watch over him, especially after the first impression of being stuffed into a cage. He briefly wondered if this was a trap of some sort, but that wouldn't serve to progress whatever plans they might have. He was already within their control. If the Villain Alliance wanted something, he would hardly be able to do anything about it. And although he was hesitant to take the words of a villain, Tokoyami wanted to believe that nothing would befall him so long as he did what he was told for now. _And so long as Dark Shadow also does what it's told._

In the end the Jet Black hero didn't see how he could refuse this offer and nodded in agreement.

Dabi smiled, causing the crinkled skin and surgical staples keeping his face together to contort in a way that looked painful. "We're glad to have you join us this evening. Come on over this way." He walked over and opened the door back up, waving the bird-headed boy through into a whole new field of threatening faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 4**

Tokoyami stepped through into the room that they had all first arrived in, the villain charged with looking after him close behind. He glanced around, his feathers prickling with unease. Now that the space had calmed down and he was free to observe the surroundings, he could take note of it. Just as he thought, it was a generic bar space, with a long counter running along the wall protecting shelves of cheap alcohol. Behind it stood the familiar villain that had been identified as Kurogiri after the USJ incident, busying himself by cleaning up broken bottles that had been thrown his way at some point. Despite his general lack of emotion, he looked tired, his hazy purple mist less lively.

The walls were plastered with old and partially destroyed posters featuring pro heroes. Some heroes from the past he didn't recognize had large gouges taken out of them or Xs marked across their faces. One featuring All Might stood out the most, with three long scars marring the picture of the Symbol of Peace. Mounted to his right was a television turned onto the news channel and muted. For a moment there was a UA faculty member being interviewed, but he couldn't understand what was going on. He assumed that the reports of the attack in the forest had spread fast, though. Tokoyami wondered if his classmates had made it out alright. He couldn't forget the image of Midoriya and the rest reaching out to them, injured and desperate.

But it went without saying that the ones he should be worrying about the most right now were him and the other student trapped here in this room. For sitting in the center of the room surrounded by villains was Bakugou, restrained much in the same way as he was during the awards ceremony after the tournament. His hands, the source of his brutal power, were once again weighed down by heavy concrete blocks, and a gag had been tied over his mouth, probably to stop the cursing and death threats that were being directed at the villains. Last time the boy had been restrained like this he had radiated anger and intimidation. Now you could still see the rage written across his face, but he was decisively more subdued, shaking quietly with suppressed emotions in an uncharacteristic way. It was almost sad to see. Tokoyami hoped that he had the sense to stay put. Bakugou was smart, an excellent student and even better fighter, but the way that he let his emotions get the best of him in the past could prove to be consequential for the both of them.

One-sided conversation between the villains and the student came to a halt when the room noticed his presence. All eyes turned on him, suspicious and judgmental; when Bakugou caught sight of him walking freely, he scowled, becoming visibly angrier.

 _He brought that upon himself,_ Dark Shadow laughed in his mind, and Tokoyami found himself agreeing, although he'd never tell that to the quirk.

"Hey, Dabi, what the hell," hissed the reptilian Stain impersonator, reacting immediately. "We already have our hands full with this one."

Shigaraki let out an exasperated sigh. "You were supposed to keep that extra in the back so that we can do something with him later." He sat down in a barstool and compulsively began scratching at his neck, which was already red and scarred from a particularly stressful night. Kurogiri slid a drink his way, but it was left untouched on the counter.

"It's fine, no harm no fowl," Dabi said, smiling at his own pun. No one else was laughing. "Look, don't worry about it. He's not gonna do anything, so _I_ decided that he didn't need to be left out of this. Is that a problem?" he challenged.

"For all you know the kid could be lulling you into a false sense of security," mumbled the imposing lady he'd heard them refer to as Magne. "You don't know what he's capable of."

"Eh, I have a pretty good idea and I'm not concerned."

That sounded like a slight against him, but Tokoyami wasn't about to take it personally. Not in the state he was in. His quirk was greater and more complex than anything they could possibly understand, but he wasn't about to brag about that any time soon. Hopefully if they let him be then they'd never have to know about the internal turmoil that had been going on between him and Dark Shadow.

"How could you be so quick to trust the new kid? I dunno about that, he might end up fitting in," said Twice, although his words came off as confusing.

"I hear that crows make great pets," giggled the schoolgirl that looked no older than himself. She stared him down with intense yellow eyes filled with animalistic instinct, like she would happily attack him without warning. It made him uncomfortable, and he hoped he wasn't showing how agitated he was to be back here surrounded by all these unfriendly faces. Usually he could keep his calm better than anyone, and was happy to be the voice of reason in the classroom, but this was hardly a normal situation to be in.

"Sure, whatever, just so long as the brat doesn't get in the way. If anything goes wrong because of him, it'll be your fault, Dabi," Shigaraki growled. His eyes gleamed from between the stiff fingers of the gray hand covering his face, appraising the hero in training that had become their unexpected captive. "Everyone can stop hovering around the explosion boy. Maybe he'll be ready to cooperate after we pick apart this…Fumikage, is it?"

The villains dispersed, leaning against walls, sitting at the bar, and crashing on a couch in the corner, leaving behind the restrained Bakugou in the center of the room. But they were all watching and listening, intent to see what would happen next. This was all some kind of spectacle to them, but one they worked damn hard to see happen.

"Third place in the tournament, if I recall correctly. Were doing great until you went up against the kid we have over there." He nodded vaguely towards Bakugou, who was now staring angrily down at his imprisoned hands. "Some kind of sentient shadow power, and Mr. Compress tells me it's much greater than anything I saw on screen. That true?"

Mr. Compress adjusted his mask from where he sat nervously. "You should've seen it, there was such devastating power and –"

"I want to hear it from _him_." The head villain swiveled in his barstool to face Tokoyami directly. "But if you piss me off or prove that you're of no use to me, then you better have a damn good reason for why I shouldn't obliterate you on the spot."

"You don't have to intimidate him – he's just a kid," Kurogiri chided.

"So's the other one, and look who's left cleaning up the destructive little monster's mess."

 _Heh, they think your classmate is the monster here,_ Dark Shadow laughed, intruding his thoughts once again. _If only they knew. You'll just have to show them what you're capable of._ Tokoyami didn't justify his quirk with a response, but it was becoming harder to split his attention between the two forces pressuring him on either side.

Kurogiri sighed in passive defeat, but went ahead and beckoned him over to a seat at the bar that was several feet away from the irate Shigaraki. Tokoyami took the seat and the misty purple figure served him a glass of water. For a villain that had done so much damage at the USJ and, from the accounts of other students, had almost succeeded in tearing All Might in half, he was surprisingly level-minded, a stark contrast to Shigaraki, who came of as impulsive and lacking patience. He wasn't sure what to make of all the others. Whatever the case, he needed to tread carefully least he inadvertently anger any one of them by saying something careless. He doubted Bakugou would hold the same sentiment, but that didn't matter now that all interest was on him.

"Go on, no reason to be shy, right?"

Tokoyami glanced over his shoulder in uncertainty. The one responsible for bringing him out here was leaning against the wall scrolling through a phone absentmindedly. Dabi noticed and glanced up from his screen, raising an eyebrow. As strange as it was, the student found him to be much more approachable. At the very least, the many-handed creep seated before him was most unwelcoming, and he could only hope that he wouldn't do anything harming to him. Although they were all villains with records to back up their misdeeds, the fact that some of them had expressed what might've been concern was a bit comforting. He hoped that Shigaraki's threat wasn't anything fulfillable so long as other villains held different views against him. Despite being called an alliance, he doubted that this strange group was capable of total camaraderie.

"Right." He started reluctantly, uncertain of how much he'd have to give away about himself before they were satisfied. "M-my quirk. Dark Shadow is a sentient being that I control for combat, and he – it, I mean, is…useful and multipurpose." Tokoyami grimaced, clenching his hands in his lap.

The villain staring him down was tapping his fingers against the counter. "That's great, but I already understand the gist of it from what I've already seen. Tell me what you did to Moonfish. You know, my incredibly strong, albeit psychotic, ally. He's either dead or in custody thanks to you. Don't get me wrong, I'm not mad about that. I'll be angrier if I were to find out that he lost to a bunch of pushovers. But that doesn't sound like the case. So what the hell did you do, Bird."

"I don't suppose you would believe me if I said that I was just holding back during the tournament."

Shigaraki hummed in contemplation, but his scratchy voice made it sound like more of a growl. "Maybe I would've if it weren't so obvious that you had a weakness and a strength. But I could potentially understand why it wouldn't do a person any good to make a scene on live television. Can never be sure what attracting all that attention can land you. Isn't that right, Bakugou?" The tied up student didn't respond, so he directed his focus back to Tokoyami. "So out with it. What made your quirk go off like it did? Dabi says you're weak to fire and explosions."

First Bakugou and then the villains. Tokoyami's weaknesses were becoming more and more obvious to the people he'd never want to reveal them to, and it was a disheartening realization. It was also something he couldn't avoid disclosing with the person he now faced. They already had the answer, all that was needed was his confirmation. And he didn't want to provide an unsatisfactory answer.

"Yes. My quirk. It is indeed less powerful before such obstacles. What people usually see is a tamer version of what its power truly encompasses. While still capable during such conditions, its true power comes out under the veil of darkness."

Shigaraki considered that, taking in what was just said. "So at night, then. Makes sense. But something tells me that it isn't all of it. Surely you don't unleash the kind of power that can defeat a powerful foe everytime the sun sets. So what made tonight so special. It sounds like you destroyed half the forest."

Toga giggled from her seat on the couch. "Ooh~ that sounds evil. Maybe you're better off with us, huh?"

"I…that's a bit much. I don't remember that." Tokoyami turned his head away. "A kid can't destroy a forest. My quirk is only –"

"Show me."

Tokoyami tensed. He'd been dreading this moment, had been hoping that after Bakugou had caused them so much trouble that they wouldn't bother with him. And as Shigaraki's demand hung in the air, he hardened his resolution. "I refuse," he stated in a firm, monotonous tone. Even with everything that was going on around him, unleashing his quirk was the one thing he could not afford to do.

Shigaraki narrowed his eyes. "And why would you do that. If I wanted to I could bend you to my will whenever I want. To deny me is childish and futile."

Tokoyami hung his head lower, feeling thoroughly driven into a corner and afraid to speak again. There was no going back from this; he just didn't want to say –

"The kid can't control his quirk."

Everyone turned their attention to where Dabi had spoken up, and newfound interest arose as the villains began to piece everything together.

Dabi looked back up from his phone, the staples holding his skin together glowing from the blue light of the screen. "What. It seems obvious. Or maybe it's just from my perspective, but that quirk literally has a mind of its own." He stuck his phone into his pocket and slid down against the wall until he was sitting on the ground. "Maybe he's uncertain, unstable, unwilling. Perhaps this shadow can sense his fear. Whatever the case, I don't think it's smart to demand him to use it now. I'm sure he'll loosen up eventually, though."

Tokoyami tried to read the expressions of the people around him, but couldn't focus on a single one. After having his insecurities exposed, he suddenly felt much smaller. And yet a part of him was grateful that he didn't have to be the one to say it. He couldn't tell if this made his position more or less dangerous, however, and in the end he was reduced to tolerating this uncertainty once more.

The sound of agitated scratching brought him back to the most crucial part of this conversation. Shigaraki was at it again, digging his nails into the raw skin of his neck, not quite angry but something else, more calculating. "So…can we _use_ him or _not._ Because I swear if it's going to be this way with a damn quirk I never asked for I swear I will send him to Master, just so that we can be done with it. If the kid can't use his quirk, then what's the point?!"

Tokoyami didn't understand the part about the master, or why he would be sent there, but suddenly everyone else in the room had been put on edge and the atmosphere had changed.

Dabi leaned forward. "Hey now –"

"You're right! Don't be so damn cruel, Tomura!" Twice sprung up from his seat, a decisively determined look on his masked face. "You better not have a problem with someone struggling with the duality of their quirk, because if you do –" he struck a pose, jabbing his thumb at himself "– Then you better have something to say to me! I can teach this kid right!"

"I don't think he has what it takes," Spinner scoffed.

"How do _you_ even know you have 'what it takes,' whatever that's supposed to mean," Magne challenged.

Spinner pouted and crossed his arms over his polka-dot shirt. "Because I follow in the path of the mighty Stain! How could anything lead me astray?!"

"Then you should teach him!" Toga said, excitement evident in her unnaturally cheery voice. "He can be a great villain, he just needs our help is all!"

Shigaraki sighed in resignation. "What is this, a pet project? Fine then, he's your responsible. But if he crosses us on your terms there will be hell to pay. So Fumikage, count yourself lucky that I care more about Bakugou, because if I were left to deal with you only it might not have worked so well in your favor."

Tokoyami wasn't sure how to respond to all this. He could never approve of being taught by villains, but as far as he was concerned he was safe for now. This arrangement didn't make him feel any more comfortable, but if he could role with it for now then it definitely wasn't the worse thing.

 _They might understand you more than any hero ever could._

Tokoyami scowled. _I didn't ask you._

 _"_ Hey, that's a scary face you have there," Shigaraki rasped. "Didn't you hear me? Go play with the others. I'm done talking with you. I'd rather negotiate with someone who actually has the conviction to use their quirk. So you better not interrupt me while I'm trying to level with Bakugou, or there will be hell to pay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Heroes in the Dark Chapter 5**

Shigaraki left his place at the bar and pulled up a seat in front of Bakugou, who refused to look up to meet him straight on, yet another indication of his uncooperation. Even small things like that was enough to annoy the villain as he tried to earn the student's devotion with spiels of "taking action" and being better than any hero.

Tokoyami felt guilt wash over him, for the better treatment he'd been receiving, for how he was in a much more stable situation after these villains had actually _rallied at his side._ It was unprecedented, absurd. He was no more like these evildoers than his fellow classmates, and yet they were so quick to defend him. What made it worse was that he was _grateful_ for it. He accepted what they had to offer without nearly so much struggling as Bakugou was. He was restrained and resilient, fighting back on what they had to say to the point where he had to have his mouth gagged. Tokoyami could've done more to resist them. Better yet, maybe he could've fought them when he had the opportunity. Even if it was dangerous and futile, at least it would show that he was resisting them. That's what he should be doing instead of sitting amongst them so casually, and yet…

"I can probably find you something to eat if you're hungry," Kurogiri whispered from behind the bar. "Do forgive our inhospitality thus far."

"N-no, it's fine," Tokoyami took a tentative sip of the glass of water he'd been given earlier.

A finger tapped on his shoulder, causing him to splutter and whip around quickly on the stool, arm raised defensively. The villain Twice jumped back, palms open to show he meant no harm. "Oh. Hi. Hello. Just making sure you're doing alright there, kiddo." He lowered his hands slowly. "Ummm, are you?"

"Not sure I truly can be," Tokoyami said, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Twice was still waiting for an answer, and it didn't seem like he meant any ill will. "Yeah, no. I'm fine. But I don't know what you people expect from me."

"Oh! Don't worry about that! Here, come join us on the couch. We don't bite, I promise. Well, I don't anyway."

Tokoyami wanted to turn him down, to show any kind of defiance against anyone who would dare to call themselves a villain, but this guy was so genuine. Perhaps gaining their trust was the best option after all, as opposed to Bakugou's show of resilience at every turn.

Tokoyami slid off the barstool, looking the villain up and down cautiously. The guy's gray bodysuit, which looked like it was taken straight out of a comic book, was ripped and burned in some places. He wasn't able to see any of the fighting that went on while in his immobilized captured state, but there was no doubt that this villain had been fighting against his classmates. And yet at the moment he didn't seem malicious, so Tokoyami followed him over to the corner with the beat up furniture. This appeared to make him happy, though Tokoyami didn't understand him. All these villains were strange countermeasures against society, and although it didn't appear as though they'd do anything against him, he was still troubled to be amongst them.

Despite the unusually friendly invitation, he was still very much on edge. But he sat down with them anyway, on the very opposite end of where the high school girl was sitting. He jammed his elbow against the armrest and rested his head on his hand, flicking his attention warily between the villains to his left and Shigaraki's speech in the center of the room. When he looked over discretely to where Toga had been once more, he could swear that she had shifted closer to him. He hunched his shoulders defensively, sinking deeper into the worn down fabric of the couch. With another side glance, she was now only a cushion space away. He considered sitting on the floor when Twice sat down between them. Tokoyami sighed in what might've been relief, and the gray-suited villain looked over at him curiously, twiddling his fingers in his lap absentmindedly.

"So tell me 'bout yourself," Twice said.

Tokoyami didn't respond. That shouldn't have come as a surprise.

"Probably not the best timing, man." Dabi strode over and sat on the armrest on Toga's side of the couch. "You might wanna just leave him alone. He'll come around. Maybe it would be better if he knew what we're all about first before you go pressuring him."

Twice put his fist in his palm, like this was some remarkable idea. "Oh, I get it! Don't confuse me." He turned to Tokoyami. "We're the evil Villain Alliance. We're great people, though, I promise!"

Dabi muttered something under his breath that went largely ignored.

"So you're having trouble with your quirk, huh? I used to be like that. My quirk lets me make copies of people. I used to use it on myself but not anymore since it got out of hand."

Tokoyami acknowledged the villain. "How so?" he asked, curious now.

Twice leaned forward. "Well, just between you and me, I was having a hard time differentiating between myself and who I think I might be. How do I explain, it's like, all these intrusive thoughts fill your head, and you can't tell if it's you or someone else saying it. If I clone myself, it's still me, but it's not because I'm me, except now I'm not even sure of that!"

Tokoyami regarded him strangely. Who was this person, truly, to be telling him all this.

"So, uh, you understand, right? You're confused, I can tell."

The student listened to hear if Dark Shadow had anything to say, but the quirk had been silent all throughout the exchange. "No – or yes. I see where you're coming from. My Dark Shadow is usually very good at compromising. But he also has a lot of resolve, sometimes more than I, and it can be difficult at times when we have conflicting thoughts."

Twice nodded thoughtfully. It was strange to be telling him all this. The others were probably all listening in as well, depending on how much they cared. He never thought he would be disclosing this type of information; he never had before, not to any of the heroes he learned under or the classmates he trained with.

"But that's hardly important," Tokoyami growled. "I'm training to become a hero. Why would I want to be anything else. I can hardly comprehend why anyone would want to commit themselves to doing wrong and harming others for selfish reasons."

"No no don't think of it like that, we all have our own reasons for being here!" Twice said, waving his hands around. "I was having a hard time out there where heroes control everything. I couldn't think straight or live right. It's the VA that's more tolerable to others than the people out there in society that don't have to worry about themselves."

"Heroes strive for a just society where everyone can live in peace. You can't possibly think that you're better than them," the student said, his memories of idealizing and training in the wake of amazing heroes making his words come easy.

Dabi sighed. "I know you're just a kid, but you really should know better. You're wrong if you think that everyone is treated fairly out there, regardless of whether or not they do good. It's not like it was that long ago where quirk-users with unhuman qualities were discriminated against. People with unique skin colors, mutations, or animal features were looked down upon for the longest time when quirks first started appearing. Even now the laws in society have loopholes and gaps. Hell, even before quirks were discovered people like Magne would be treated differently. History always repeats itself. No one is equal, we all get treated differently, and if you're not careful you'll end up getting burned by the very same people who swore to protect you. The sooner you understand that the better. You got that? _Bird?_ "

 _Of course I understand that, dammit. But you didn't have to say it._

 _Damn those people. How dare they humiliate us._

Tokoyami pondered this. It was true that this was nothing new, a thing of the past that people like to think had remained there. But the cruelty in people's hearts remained there even through generations. His mom had told him that when he was younger. And yet he was so accepted within the walls of UA as a powerful and capable student that he had perhaps forgotten. _It doesn't matter. That's what heroes are here to stop, so that people can be happy._

 _That's unrealistic, though. No hero would ever come to your side._

"A lot of us came here brought together by Stain's ideals. He wanted to revolutionize the way that heroes perform, to go back to being selfless icons that fought for others instead of themselves," Dabi continued. "Spinner over there is a devout follower, if you couldn't tell. I personally can't stand the popularized heroes with their sense of entitlement, as though they're above the law. It's annoying to have to follow a set of rules that aren't even upheld by the one who create them. I have far more respect for vigilantes. And then Toga, well, she's screwy and maybe not the most innocent, but that's just how it is when you desire to use your quirk in a world that won't let you."

Tokoyami lifted his head up and looked to where the girl had been sitting not moments before. She had left her seat without him even noticing. A sharp pain in his arm alluded him to her presence, now directly below him on the other side of the armrest. A small blade had been used to cut his exposed flesh, and a drop of his blood now adorned it. He watched her stand up triumphantly, dripping the blood into a small vial and putting it into her pocket.

"For safe keeping," she said menacingly, a smile written on her face. Tokoyami gripped his arm begrudgingly as she made her way back to her seat and plopped back down.

"You didn't have to do that," Dabi chastised.

"And you don't know that for sure," she sang right back.

"Ignore her," Twice said. "Or rather don't; she's just as much a part of this group. We're a strange bunch, most definitely, but then again so are you. As long as you're here with us, you might as well make the most of it, right?"

Tokoyami relaxed his shoulders. Somehow, he didn't care as much what happened anymore. It all seemed so inevitable, inevitable. He looked over again at Bakugou, still sitting silently before the intimidating Shigaraki. He leaned his head back into the couch, listening in on the villain leader's talk of freedom and respect, of a world that's been led astray because of today's heroes, and further pondered his situation.

 _Right_

"Right."


	6. Chapter 6

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 6**

"Now I'm going to let you speak," Shigaraki said to Bakugou. He beckoned for Mr. Compress to come forward and take off the cloth that had been keeping his sharp tongue in check. "And after everything I've said, I want you to answer honestly. What say you become one of us?"

Everyone turned their attention to him as he was given the ability to speak once more, waiting in deep-set anticipation.

Bakugou tilted his head up as the gag was removed. His brow was furrowed and a perverse smile stretched across his face. "How 'bout you choke on those words and die!"

Tokoyami felt his heart sink. Despite everything, his abrasive nature was still as prevalent as ever. _He could jeopardize us all!_

Around him the rest of the Villain Alliance rose from their respective places to confront the boy. Tokoyami stayed smartly where he was.

Shigaraki sighed, much like an adult trying to teach a child so naïve as to not understand even the most basic of facts. "After all I've said, you still intend on acting like this? I thought you were smarter than this. Your friend over there gets it, but everything seems to go right over your head. I don't get it."

Bakugou narrowed his eyes at the classmate sitting comfortably on the couch. Tokoyami couldn't meet his gaze, not because he felt guilty but more so because his gaze was so scathing. "Don't lump us together. I'm stronger in every way than him. You can't convince me so easily with your shitty monologues."

 _Bakugou, I would've hoped that you'd know as well as I do that that's not what's going on. But of course you of all people would go out of your way to be so presumptuous. How am I ever going to work with you like this? Even in the place I'm in, you seem to be consumed by your own darkness, so don't do this to me._

 _He's his own weakness, truly. He doesn't belong anywhere with his outlandish pride; not as a villain and definitely not as a hero._

 _So you say, but then what would that make me?_

 _…_

On the television, Tokoyami could see a board of familiar teachers answering questions in the aftermath of the damage that was done. Despite being muted, subtitles on the bottom read of them "apologizing for their shortcomings" and "taking strong measures to ensure the safety of our students." And yet that didn't feel very comforting. Were they even doing anything to find their missing students? Was there anything to do at all? For all he knew they had no way of seeking them out and had decided to settle on cutting their losses. Tokoyami wondered how long he would be here, alongside the other outcasts of the world.

 _You're starting to identify with these people, aren't you?_

 _Stop it, no. But I can at least sympathize with them._

Shigaraki's voice was getting more insistent. "The strangeness of converting human life into money and selfish pursuits…And a society that codifies that type of thinking into its rules…Citizens that criticize the underdogs of this world instead of cheering them on. Our battle is one of questions. What is a hero and what is justice? Is this society really just? We want each and every individual to think about these things. We intend to win this battle!" He leaned forward, closer to Bakugou. "You… _like_ winning, don't you?"

This time, instead of waiting for a response, he turned to Dabi. "Take off his bindings."

Tokoyami jerked to attention, hands gripping tightly on the seat of the couch, but that movement went largely ignored as everyone else responded with general surprise.

"What? Hell no, this guy's going to go ballistic. It was a pain in the ass as it was to get him like that. Besides, I'm already in charge of the other one," Dabi said.

Shigaraki opened his arms wide in what could've been a welcoming gesture. Unfortunately the power behind his hands made it feel much more like a threat. "It's okay. It seems like the best we can do is to treat him as an equal. We're dead set on scouting him, after all."

"Did you reach that conclusion after we had to stand up for Tokoyami?" Dabi growled just loud enough for him to hear.

The villain brushed his words aside. "Besides, he should be able to tell from the current situation that he has no possible way of winning if he were to go off here. Right, U.A. student?"

"Alright, then," Dabi sighed. "Twice, free him."

"What, me?! No thanks!" he responded vehemently, even as he bent down to unshackle the heavy concrete blocks encasing Bakugou's frightening hands.

Mr. Compress decided then that it was his turn to offer up some meaningful words. "I do apologize – to the _both_ of you – for taking such a forceful approach with you. However, please understand that we're not just a group of hoodlums endeavoring to perpetuate evil acts. We didn't just casually decide to abduct you. It could be seen clear as day the impact this sort of world had on you and Tokoyami." With a clatter, the stone shackles fell to the ground, leaving Bakugou to rub his aching wrists begrudgingly.

Shigaraki stepped towards the quiet student. "Everyone here has different circumstances, but people, rules, heroes…We're all shackled by them."

 _This is what Dabi and Twice were saying not too long ago. They all feel so strongly about this._

 _Don't you ever feel the same? Or are you content to spend the rest of your life wandering blindly through the darkness?_

 _You're the darkness I wade through the most, so you would know._

 _That doesn't sound like disagreement~_

"You should be tired of living under the people who demonize and ostracize you! You of all people should understa – "

Bakugou reared up and out of his seat without warning, reaching out to deliver a well-placed explosion right to the villain leader's chest. Everyone was on guard in a second, ready and willing to suppress him once more. Tokoyami lurched from his seat as well, but gave no further indication that he was going to do more. Toga saw this, her knife blade flashing out of her sleeve, but she left him alone to focus on the one causing the ruckus.

"I stayed quiet and listened to you run your mouth on and on! Idiots like you never know how to summarize. All I can gather is that you're trying to make people hate you, so you're begging me for help, right?! Spare me your pity party, it's pointless!" The student stood tall, brandishing his hands readily while surrounded by villains. Filled with pride and smiling with pseudo-confidence, he declared to the world "I've already been won over by the way All Might looks when he wins! You all can say what you want, but _nothing_ can change my mind about that!"

In the commotion, two trivial yet important things had happened. For one, the hand covering Shigaraki Tomura's face had been blasted off, and he gazed at it down on the floor with an unreadable expression. Secondly, someone had knocked the tv and caused it to unmute, leading to the discussion of the kidnapped students being broadcast for all to hear. News reporters were making claims to the teachers' irresponsibility, but also…they were bringing up why they had been targeted. Strong contenders in the tournament, incredible quirks with deadly repercussions regarding the violent tendencies behind them, all coming to a head by Bakugou's brutal nature and Tokoyami's instability in the forest as driving factors. _These people…they must be thinking that we're prime candidates for villains._

 _Are they wrong?_

And then a promise from the principle rang through: " **We will absolutely get our students back**."

"See!" Bakugou declared triumphantly. "You heard what they said, and that's how it's going to be! But until then, I'm gonna make some damage here. I'm telling you now, my combat authorizations haven't been revoked, got it? That goes for you too, Tokoyami!"

That earned the raven-headed student some cautious looks from the villains, but still he didn't understand what he had to gain from any of this and refused to budge. So they turned back to the immediate threat (though they didn't seem all that concerned after the initial shock) and discussed amongst themselves.

Magne: "He understands exactly what position he's in. What a clever boy!"

Toga: "Let's stab him!"

Dabi: "No, I think he's just an idiot."

Mr. Compress: "He could have at least pretended to be won over. He messed up."

 _Why do you have to always be like this, Bakugou._

Bakugou glared at everyone in the room, ready to go off should anyone challenge him. "I'm not about to lie about things I don't want to do! I also don't plan on staying here much longer, if you catch my drift."

While this was happening, Shigaraki was reaching down to retrieve the gnarled, gray hand that had been sent flying to the ground. It wasn't immediately recognizable, but judging by everyone's cautiousness, the villain stooping to pick up the hand was livid. When he spoke, it was with a scathing coldness. "If possible, I would've liked for you to hear me out. I thought that just maybe I could get it through your thick skull in a way that would make you understand…"

Bakugou smirked in all his false bravado. "N-no chance!"

Shigaraki let out a shuttered breath as he returned the grizzled hand to his face. "Then I have no choice. The heroes are searching for you, and I can't afford to be wasting time trying to convince you." He lifted his head towards a black monitor. "Master, I'll need your help this time around."

There it was again, the mention of a master, someone with a position of power even higher than Shigaraki in the Villain Alliance. The villain had first mentioned him when threatening to send Tokoyami to this unknown person of significance in order to be "done with it," whatever that entailed. It didn't give him any comfort. There was no way of knowing what this master was all about, but he doubted it was good. Even then, this was not the time and place to be making a scene. Why Bakugou had to cause trouble for the both of them was inconceivable. _It's all his fault that we're in this situation in the first place, because he can never just keep his damn emotions in check._

 _But isn't that the same thing that got you wrapped up in all this, Fumikage? Admit it, you're weak._

Bakugou let off a warning blast to the villains surrounding him. "Just you try to do anything to me! No way I'll let you tie me down again. No more tricks, we'll take you all down!"

Tokoyami tensed. "We?"

His classmate's cocky smile faltered for a moment. "Yeah, these guys are nothing. Let's decimate them so that the pro heroes don't have to worry anymore. We'll walk out of here and be praised for our bravery. That's what a hero would do, blow these evil punks to smithereens!" The dark feathered boy didn't budge from where he was standing, and Bakugou saw that for some incomprehensible reason his classmate was not joining him at his side. Tokoyami had his reasons, though, but he doubted the hothead would pay him any heed. _You're just going to blast me too. You don't stand a chance on your own, and I don't stand a chance if I choose to fight next to you. You're a fool if you think that things will work in your favor. But even if I told you that, I doubt you would listen._

Bakugou was visibly angry now, but not at the villains driving him into a corner."Damnit, Tokoyami, why don't you _move!_ How _dare_ you even pretend for a moment that you're on their side?! _Stop being so_ _ **weak**_!"

"I'm not weak," Tokoyami growled from his beak.

The villains began to circle in on the explosive student, Mr. Compress looking ready to store him back into a marble so that he won't be able to do any further harm. "Then _prove it_. Show me by leveling this entire shithole. Otherwise I'll make sure to leave you behind in the rubble after I demolish this place myself!"

Tokoyami was quivering now, not in fear but with rage, the kind of which fueled the very student that was verbally lashing out at him now. _I'm so sick of him,_ said a voice that could've been either Tokoyami or Dark Shadow.

"DO SOMETHING NOW OR I'LL BURY YOU WITH THE REST OF THESE VILLAINS!"

It was easy provocation, he knew as much. Whether or not he meant what he said, Tokoyami had reached his limit. All night he had felt helpless and restrained while simultaneously being pressured to bring out his quirk like it was so easy. _Like it's so god damn easy as that._ Dark Shadow had been steadily eating away at his consciousness since losing control. Even though it shouldn't have been all that long since then, he couldn't refuse it anymore. Consequences be damned, he was ready to unleash hell.

"I'll show you power, Bakugou! I'll never let you upstage me again!" Tokoyami took a stance and in his mind unlocked the cage that had been holding back an increasingly disturbed monster. Dark Shadow welcomed his newfound freedom, bursting from the limitations of his body. Yellow eyes flashed before Tokoyami as Dark Shadow escaped from him with such ferocity that the floor beneath his feet splintered from the force. The image of an enormous shadowy bird filled the room, causing the lights to flicker and dim and everyone to gaze up in horror at the creature that had emerged from small, previously subdued kid.

Dark Shadow's claws raked the walls, shredding the posters of heroes and villains that adorned them. A thin, reedy voice escaped its hooked beak, loud enough to shake the very bones of everyone present. " _ **I fight…for NO ONE!**_ "

Dabi rushed forward with his flames, intent on subduing the beast. Mr. Compress also stepped up, although he was clearly terrified behind his mask, as though afraid that he'd lose an arm in all this. Bakugou stepped back quickly as wall plaster and poster scraps rained down on him, letting out a blast that seemed only to anger the sentient quirk further. Shigaraki was calling out to his master for support.

Spinner of all people had backed up against the door, what looked like the exit, to escape the ensuing chaos. And he was the only one who noticed when a knock sounded on that very door, followed by a strangely chipper "Hello! Anyone home?"

A powerful blast crumbled the entire wall from the outside as a new presence entered himself into the fray. Dark Shadow shielded Tokoyami from the blast and roared at the unannounced intruder. The quirk lashed out at everything that moved, flicking Dabi aside easily, brushing aside Bakugou's explosion, and finally setting its sight on this new challenger with a vengeance.

"It's fine now! **For I am h** –!"

Dark Shadow slammed him into the far wall with his wicked claws and with such unsurmountable violence that the whole hideout no longer resembled a livable environment. A strangled cry of surprise and pain sounded from where the hero that had come for them had been unceremoniously smashed into the foundation.

"All Might! What happened?!" came a voice as heroes streamed through the hole where the door had once been, ready and willing to take on whatever dastardly villains would dare to attack them.

Dark Shadow turned away from the damage it had caused, uncaring as it turned to all the shocked villains and heroes alike. Fresh blood glistened from its claws. " _ **Look what you made us do**_ ," it laughed with sick pleasure.

"No, stop! You've done enough, Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami screamed up at the quirk, while trying desperately to reel it back into the mental cage that would keep it at bay. But as Tokoyami looked on in horror, he knew that the worst possible damage had already been dealt. In an unforgiveable act of what could only be seen as treachery, Fumikage Tokoyami had accidently laid waste to the Symbol of Peace, All Might.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 7**

Tokoyami was trembling at what his actions had caused. The walls that Dark Shadow had destroyed were now piles of rubble, under which laid the person on which all hope rested. His quirk flicked fresh blood unapologetically from its claws, sneering down at all the villains and heroes that were now viewing it in all its horrible power. Worst of all was the student's inability to subdue the colossal shadow beast himself, his mental instability a weakness in the eyes of the sentient beast. A voice, garbled and not at all like the Dark Shadow he was accustomed to, spoke to him and only him. _Hey, hey, you should be proud that you're able to show how strong you are to all your peers._

"Dark Shadow, you need to stop! This isn't what I wanted!"

The quirk hunched down and turned to glare at its master with disappointed amber eyes.

"Everyone stay down!" An intertwining web of heavy branches came seemingly from nowhere and pinned the dark monstrosity to the ground with intentional force. Kamui Woods worked brazenly to get the situation under control, but his focus was on the thing wreaking the most havoc. "All Might, are you okay?!"

The villains were already beginning to adapt to the situational changes, unexpected as they were. Dabi lashed out at the hero, black flames rising readily from his hands to burn away the source of the wooden cage. "You think wood will-?" he began to say, but he was swiftly dealt with as Gran Torino knocked him into the ground with a well-placed kick.

"Behave if you know what's good for you!" the aged hero growled. He landed nimbly and looked to where All Might had been sent crashing into the wall. "We can't afford to falter, All Might! Can you still fight?!"

A fist broke through the pile of debris and the hero hoisted himself up. He was smiling, as usual, but it felt pained and hard to maintain. His other hand clutched his side, where blood could be very visibly seen, and yet he stood tall and proud, as though he hadn't just been horribly injured by his own student. "Justice always prevails! Something like this…is nothing!"

Tokoyami fell to his knees, awash with exhaustion and shame. He internally begged his quirk to recede, to go back, but while it faltered and decreased in size it would not completely listen to him.

More heroes and military forces filed through what was now multiple holes exposing the lair of the Villain Alliance, which was now in shambles. Everyone was disoriented from the succession of events and the unexpected ferocity that was Dark Shadow, but it had hit the villains hardest and they were quickly suppressed through the efforts of the dispatched rescue team.

Dark Shadow growled at all the people swarming the building. "Stay clear of it until it can be dealt with!" All Might shouted.

With little warning, a fiery red fist connected with the shadowy mass, burning away the wooden cage and the seething darkness within, leaving behind the crackle of embers and a hiss of dejection. Tokoyami sighed in relief as the sight of his quirk dissipated into nothing, but in his mind it was still adamantly voicing its complaints and he wished desperately for it to stop.

The persecutor of his quirk turned to face him. It was the number two hero, Endeavor, his hands twin fists of fire ready to be used at a moment's notice. "I thought you'd have this under control but I guess not," Endeavor growled.

All Might laughed, although it was evident that it caused him pain. "Nonsense! Sure this took an unexpected turn, but there was no need for you to intervene." His voice became more personal as he delivered a reminder to the hero. "In any case, you're supposed to be outside in case anyone tries to escape. I had this under control."

Endeavor huffed in response, in doubt of All Might's claim. But as it was, all of the villains were now either secured by cuffs or tightly bound by the ability of Kamui Woods, who was muttering about how much effort he'd had to put into pinning down Dark Shadow just to have it be burned away so easily by Endeavor's Hellflame.

The many people of the rescue team were calling back and forth to each other, taking account of the situation. It was jarring how quickly everything had changed.

Bakugou started to stand nearby, having hit the ground hard to avoid the rampage that he had inadvertently caused. All Might was by his side in a moment, offering the student a hand that was gratefully accepted. He was trembling ever so slightly as All Might gave him a reassuring thumbs up. "It must've been scary, but you did well to endure! I'm sorry this ever happened to you, my boy. Everything is okay now!"

Bakugou stayed uncharacteristically silent. Was there really anything that needed to be said in this situation?

But that didn't stop Shigaraki from speaking up instead. From the wooden bindings, he screamed about how he would unleash his noumus on them all and wreak havoc even more devastating than anything a mere kid can do.

All Might brushed of the villain leader's ravings, however. "No need for that. All your plans have already been foiled, not just by us but other heroes in your noumu factory. No more games; it ends here, Shigaraki Tomura!" More heroes streamed in to secure the villains, identifying them by name and ensuring that they didn't pull any tricks.

All Might's words of reassurance, that everything was under control and nothing more could go wrong, brought comfort to Tokoyami. He staggered to his feet and began making his way towards the hero and student, all the while muttering what felt like useless apologies for his actions. "I never meant to…I didn't want to…you're hurt."

All Might turned to acknowledge him, but the way his usual smile flickered for a moment into a grimace made it seem like all he saw was the monstrous quirk that had caused so much damage. Bakugou also appeared to be resentful of what he'd done judging by the way he glared at him. Tokoyami had been warned by the symbol of peace not so long ago at the Sports Festival that it would be a problem if he were to continue relying so heavily on his quirk. All Might probably never foresaw something like this happening, though. But so long as nobody had to fight anymore, then they could put this whole ordeal behind them. Tokoyami could still be the kind of hero that didn't have to hurt anyone.

Gran Torino stepped forward and brought attention to himself by confronting the constricted Shigaraki. "There's nowhere for you to run. I figured now would be a good time to ask. Where exactly is that boss of yours?"

The villain was shaking in rage from where he stood wrapped tightly in wooden bindings. He was muttering incomprehensibly to himself. " _Nonsense_ ….this…. _this…_ Not like _this_ … _Nonsense_ …Get out of my sight… _Vanish_."

All Might was starting to grow weary listening to the gibberish. He turned away from the students, still cradling his wounded side, and bellowed at the villain "Answer me, where is he _right now,_ Shigaraki?!"

Shigaraki Tomura let out a hissing breath before screaming up at the hero with all the audacity of a child not getting his way in an unfair world " _ **I…Hate…YOU!**_ "

Without warning, the fabric of space was ripped apart by dark, blob-like explosions erupting from thin air and heralding the arrival of an all new yet achingly familiar threat. Noumus flashed into existence, letting out their vaguely human cries of agony and anger, as though cursing their own disturbing reality. They ripped their way into the room, targeting anyone and everything in a spontaneous cavort of destruction.

The heroes were thrown instantly into a panic as the room filled with the monstrous beings.

"They're coming from nowhere! What's this black liquid?!"

"Who's creating these portals? I thought Kurogiri was stunned!"

"It's not his doing, but they just keep coming!"

This dark liquid that had appeared in the midst of the noumus was circling around them as though it had a life of its own, its malicious intent evident with every movement it made. The heroes were disorganized, left unaware in a situation that had been flipped around on them with no indication of what was going on. But there was a good guess of who was behind it and why it was happening. And yet all it took was All Might losing focus for a moment to survey the situation, a moment that left the students vulnerable.

Black sludge pooled around Bakugou, drawn to him, and Tokoyami watched in horror as it seemed to devour the student (although it occurred to him that this wasn't the first time Bakugou had been attacked by sludge). "The hell is this…it smells," was all he could say in all the confusion before the liquid warped and left behind no indication that he had ever been there but for a puddle of darkness on the ground.

All Might grabbed desperately at him, but he was already gone. Once again, he had disappeared beyond his grasp, and there was no greater failure than that. "Bakugou, my boy, nooo!"

And then Tokoyami watched as it come for him. The darkness crowded in around him, and the futility he felt with nowhere to run and no hero watching over him left him too distressed to act against what could only be inevitable. He didn't want to be put through any of this anymore. He didn't like how there was always darkness coming for him, and nothing he could do against it.

Tokoyami found himself backed against a wall that had yet to be destroyed. The sludge was starting to envelope him with such fervidness that his desperate attempts to claw it from him left no impact. "Get away from me!" he roared, even knowing that the sludge taking him was not capable of obliging or even listening to him. But All Might heard. He pulled himself away from the frustration of losing Bakugou long enough to realize that he had left Tokoyami in the same situation, one that just maybe could've been avoided had he noticed mere seconds sooner. Whether or not that was the case, the hero reached out to him as the darkness wrapped around his face, obscuring his vision. He heard All Might call out to him desperately, but it was made evident a split moment later that his efforts had been for naught, and Tokoyami gritted his teeth in anger as he fell back into the hands of the villains. And yet this too must surely be his fault. If All Might had been faster. If he hadn't been injured. But that now felt like wishful thinking. The villains wanted him so badly. Or was this just the second act of him being involved with their true target, and he was just an unfortunate byproduct? Either way, the darkness was swirling around him, he could feel it, and a wave of nausea washed over him as he was yet again transported away from the outstretched arms of the people he feebly hoped were still willing to save him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 8**

Tokoyami held his breath as the black ooze took possession of him, but it wasn't long until the student was dumped unceremoniously onto a new playing field. He staggered around, gasping for air and horribly weary, but was still able to make some sense of his surroundings. Coughing mere feet away from him was Bakugou, cursing and spitting up the strange liquid. The two of them seemed to be standing in a battleground, where the familiar city terrain had been stripped away to reveal bedrock that was still steaming from the effects of some fresh, unknown disaster. But as they got their bearings, there was no denying who had been the source of it. Standing in the center of it all, looking right through them, was a dark figure clad in complicated machinery obscuring his face and a dapper suit. There was no doubt in their minds that the man radiated with ominous intention.

"Bakugou…" Tokoyami began hesitantly.

Bakugou snarled a warning. "Get…away. I don't care what you do, just aim for the villains if being a hero still means something to you. But I'm not letting them take me again. So don't you dare try and interfere."

Tokoyami gritted his teeth and trained his gaze to the smoking ground. Black liquid still dripped from him, and the cold of the night could be felt clearly through his tattered clothes. He realized that he no longer cared as much about escaping the grasp of the villains as his fellow victim did. If such a force like the League of Villains and this person, who he realized must be the Master, truly wanted them, then what could possibly stop them?

As if on cue, the rest of the villains appeared around them in a scattering of black, much like what had brought him here, only they appeared much less concerned. Grateful, in fact, for the power that had allowed them to escape from the heroes.

The imposing man that had summoned them here stepped up to Shigaraki, walking within a mere hair's breadth of the young students. His voice was cold and calculating, and every movement he made was filled with such confidence and power that both of them knew that any move made against him, any word he deemed unfit, would mean an end to their short lives. And yet this Master appraised Shigaraki with such integrity, like a father talking on equal terms with his son, that Tokoyami was caught off guard. Despite everything, these villains had a sense of community that he couldn't fathom.

Tokoyami realized that he had been holding his breath again. He inhaled sharply, and the Master turned his head ever so slightly. But what he said next came as a surprise.

"…It looks like he came after all."

A blast of wind warped the air and the ground tremored with the impact that took place not a second after the first hint of this new arrival. All Might was upon the villain in an instant, fists of justice planted firmly in the villain's palms as they held on with equal strength. "I'll make you give everything back, All for One!" All Might announced.

"Is that to say you plan on killing me again?" All for One pressed, breaking their contact apart with a burst of power. "Because _I_ think you're wasting your time here. Just look at the deplorable condition you're in. You must realize that you're much closer to death's door than even I am. Coming here was a mistake."

"None of that matters. I _will_ take back my students and defeat you for good if it's the last thing I do!"

Tokoyami heard the villain boss laugh, a sickly wet sound that hung in the air. As much hope as he wanted to have for the number one hero…All Might was still very obviously injured because of what Dark Shadow had done. That made All for One's next words all the more chilling. "If that's the case, then it just as well should be."

The wave of destruction that was triggered after that was the catalyst for ensuing battle. The villain boss and All Might were grappling in a fight of insurmountable scale. But All Might's chances for victory were questionable as he was thrown through a mile of concrete buildings with the kind of force that would break any lesser human. Bakugou cried out for him, but Tokoyami couldn't say anything as rubble rained down upon them and the blast from the attack blew everyone back. This whole situation was tipped in the villain's favor from the start.

All for One looked down on them. "I was honestly hoping he'd take the hit better, but I suppose that's how things happen. No matter. I need you to leave, Tomura, and to take these kids with you." He used some strange ability on the comatose Kurogiri and turned away from them with a few parting words. "Now leave."

All Might rose from the wreckage to meet the villain head on once more, and the villains moved in on the two students. Although the fight taking place between the opposing powerhouses was of immeasurable strength, there was still the sensation that they were holding back. Not only was their presence making it impossible for them to go all out, as terrifying a thought as that might be, they were also in no position to escape. But far be it these disadvantages to dissuade Bakugou from engaging with the enemy. Six on one was hardly a fair fight, but Bakugou made the most of it with every explosion sent through the air. He roared in anger and sheer animalistic instinct as he fought them off.

And Tokoyami…still hadn't moved. He didn't have the same confidence and intent to do anything, and he hated it. But even if he could, even if he found himself able to muster the power within him to fight off these people and prove to some extent that he was useful and a candidate for heroism, there was no guarantee that it wouldn't just backfire in his face. He could just end up on the wrong side of Bakugou's flaming blasts, or worse yet hurting someone he didn't mean to again. There could be no worse feeling than that.

Even still, he tensed, ready to throw himself into the fray without any further reasoning if it meant that he could accomplish _something_. The hand guy, Shigaraki, he could tackle him maybe, anything to keep his horrid quirk away from Bakugou. Maybe if he made enough of an effort, it would allow Bakugou to get away from this nightmare. If anyone deserved to get out of all this, it was him, so that he could go on to become an incredible hero. He had the drive and power to do so, Tokoyami knew, and the fact that these villains would confuse those qualities with that of a villain must've been insulting. _And then there's me._

Just as Tokoyami was preparing to rush forward, a familiar hand gripped his shoulder. It wasn't firm – very weak, actually – but it was enough to give him pause. Dabi was holding him back, but if he meant to convey any sort of threat he was terribly unconvincing. He looked exhausted, and Tokoyami recalled that he had been out of commission not so long ago.

"What do you think you're doing?" he rasped. "Get _down_."

Dabi pushed him to the ground as clumps of concrete rained down from all sides. He grunted in pain as a stray rock struck his arm. Tokoyami squirmed away from him but didn't retreat. Now was not the best time to be held back from the fray like this, but at the same time he was faced with such uncertainty regarding everything that he didn't want to make a wrong move.

"Just hear me out, Tokoyami, _please._ Don't do anything reckless here and I promise everything will work out for you. We can help you master your quirk, and you could be so much more in this world than what you are now. All you have to do is stay where you are. Otherwise you're just gonna get hurt, and no hero will want to save you after the damage you've wrecked. But we'll be there when nobody else is. Because that's just what happens to people with strong quirks that have been disregarded by the wrongdoings of society." The hard look in his icy blue eyes conveyed some kind of knowledge that Tokoyami didn't know, and he spoke with such conviction that he couldn't help but listen to his words, if even for a delusional moment.

Amongst all the chaos, the temperature of the air dropped noticeably by several degrees and without warning. No one could ignore the large structure of ice that appeared from the sidelines, the source of which could only be guessed but that he knew must belong to a fellow student of class 1-A. And then came the cavalry, bursting through the night sky like a shooting star made up of horribly impulsive teenagers. Tokoyami was both awe-struck and bewildered, but he knew what this meant for him and Bakugou. They were being _saved._

Tokoyami began running forward, right to where Bakugou was staring up at the group above. He was getting ready to blast off towards them and be reunited with the friends that had come to save him. _I can't use Dark Shadow to reach them, but if I could just get to Bakugou then he can—_

Dabi lurched desperately towards him, grabbing his leg and causing him to stumble back onto the ground. Tokoyami rounded on him, seething with rage at being brought down yet again by this person that he had to remind himself was a despicable villain. " _Get off_ ," Tokoyami growled, wisps of darkness emanating from his clothes like smoke as he struggled with the surge of anger washing over him.

But that faltering moment had proven to be more than enough to accomplish their goal. Tokoyami looked back to where Bakugou had been standing. And now he was gone, climbing into the air being propelled by his own explosions. Only he wasn't on his own, because in all the confusion Tokoyami saw a carbon copy of himself holding onto the fleeing student. _Wait, what? No. No no no where did the girl go?!_

Sure enough, as he saw them get ever nearer to each other, heard Kirishima cry out for them to come and reached his hand out to them, Tokoyami could feel his heart sink with the realization of what was happening. The two groups collided and were on their way to freedom, seemingly out of reach of all the villains. Except for one.

"Bakugou, watch out!" Tokoyami screamed up at them, in the hopes that his voice might reach them. He couldn't make out what happened exactly, but a glint of silver and a loss of momentum was all he needed to know that Toga must've done something. Another blast, and Tokoyami watched as his own body fell from the air, flightless. Of course it wasn't him, but seeing his mirror image melt away to reveal the form of the sadistic girl that had stolen a his blood still left him unnerved.

The group of students were almost out of sight by now, regardless of what had transpired, but the villains weren't willing to let up quite yet. In a spur of the moment, Magne stepped in quickly, activating her magnetism quirk to send Mr. Compress flying towards them. Just as quickly their desperate attempt to reclaim the student was dashed when Mt. Lady, who'd been lying out of sight, gigantified to block the villains from reaching them. The villains falling from the sky were caught by the dark circling portal of Kurogiri's quirk appearing beneath them, even as Mt. Lady fell to the ground with a slam. They were gone now. His classmates were safe.

The villains were left in a state of panic, and Shigaraki was roaring with outrage at his loss. Tokoyami wondered if they would even notice if he were to make a break for it now, if they would even consider giving pursuit if he were to run after them. But it couldn't be such an easy thing, despite the villain league being steadily driven further into a corner.

All for One chose that moment to break from his fight a pull off yet another move using his abilities. Forcefully activating Magne's quirk, he drew everyone inside Kurogiri's portal, ensuring their escape. Tokoyami felt the draw of it pulling him in, and he struggled in vain as this darkness beckoned him increasingly closer. _Don't do this to me again!_

Strangely enough, Shigaraki showed the same amount of reluctance. "Wait, no! Master! In this condition, you're…!" He began to sink into the portal. "I still haven't…"

All for One came to stand in front of the portal, even as it was already starting to vanish. "Tomura. Continue the fight. Not all is lost. You still have everything in your favor. That much I can promise."

Shigaraki vanished completely into the portal just as it was starting to take in Tokoyami and Dabi, who had been farthest from where it had opened. It couldn't be avoided anymore, not that he stood a fighting chance in the first place.

Tokoyami looked up into the dark mask that concealed the Master's face. He might've seen a glimpse of vaguely human features behind the veil, but a trick of the moonlight revealed something warped and unsightly. The head villain stared back down at him, addressing him directly. "You will become vital to his success. I don't think you'll disappoint me."

Tokoyami didn't know how to respond to that, bewildered by these sudden words. But he found himself able to glare back evenly at the villain as the portal took him, and only then did the words come to him. "I won't be anyone's pawn."

All for One laughed, only this time it sounded genuine. "That's good."

All Might came rushing from behind him, whether to continue the fight or to reach out to Tokoyami yet again he couldn't be sure. But it hardly mattered. The student wouldn't be fooled by false hopes a third time. It was inevitable at this point, and he accepted that. His only hope now was that wherever they went from here, it would finally be morning. Whatever happened beyond his sight between these two symbols of their respective sides, it was past his control. Not that he ever had any to begin with.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heroes in the Dark: Chapter 9**

Tokoyami opened his eyes to a new place, one that was cold and bare. Him and the villains had been dropped off in some deserted location, probably far from the fight but not too distant from city life. Fractured windows lining the walls showed the lights of buildings a short distance away and a tinge of pink just starting to make its way into the dawn sky. Whatever this place was, they were the only ones here. Which was probably a good thing, because no one was happy after this major upset.

Tokoyami inched closer to the wall as something crashed near his feet. Shigaraki was in a fit of rage and frustration, picking up whatever was within reach for him to either disintegrate or throw in an indiscriminate direction. After suffering such a huge blow, this man had nothing left than to throw a tantrum. "WHY. WHY DID IT TURN OUT THIS WAY," he screeched, shattering a glass bottle against the far wall.

None of the others had any intent on approaching him in this state. But looking around in the dimly lit room, they had their own concerns. Mr. Compress was gently trying to shake Kurogiri awake. If anyone could offer guidance during these times, it was the one that had inadvertently brought them here. Magne had already disappeared somewhere, maybe to search the area. Toga was huddled over in the shadows, and it didn't look like she had any clothes. Whether as a consequence of her quirk or part of something else, he couldn't be sure. Spinner was dragging garbage and broken furniture into a pile in the corner and away from Shigaraki's reach, likely with the expectation that they might be here for a while. As for Twice and Dabi, they were lying on the ground not far from him, exhausted.

Dabi propped himself up with his arm, shifting to look around. "Shit, man, you need to calm down. What's done is done."

Shigaraki rounded on him dangerously. "I don't want to hear that from anyone, especially not you. If something were to happen to Master because of my mistakes then – "

"Then he'll _get out_ of it," Mr. Compressed interrupted. "Please show more faith in him than to so quickly dismiss all his efforts. He's the strongest, most influential man alive, and I dare say he has you to show for it." He turned back to Kurogiri solemnly, who was beginning to stir.

Shigaraki groaned loudly in distress, but seeing the shape everyone was in must've done something to ease his boiling emotions. For everything he was, he was still something of a leader. He stumbled over to one of the windows and looked out over the cityscape with a hidden expression, where he stayed silently mulling over things to himself.

Magne came back with a stack of ratty blankets under her arm. "We're in an abandoned care facility, if anyone was wondering. There's beds and some old supplies, but nothing substantial." She handed a blanket to Toga and draped another one over the comatose Twice with a sigh. Then she came up to Tokoyami and offered one. "You doing all right, kid?" she asked in a kind, husky voice.

He didn't have a response to that, but accepted the blanket. It smelled musty and had numerous holes eaten into it, one of those paper thin sheets you'd expect to find in a hospital, but he bundled it into his lap anyway.

She casually tossed one over Shigaraki, who didn't even react, and proceeded to distribute them to everyone else, who took them in similar silence.

Time passed slowly in quiet tension. After everything they'd witnessed, it was difficult to know which direction to go from here. Tokoyami was also at a loss. He stayed put. Even when these villains are at their lowest, he knew better than to do anything out of place. They fought hard for him, after all. Or rather, they fought hard for Bakugou. _But not everything can work out the way you want it, huh?_ He thought bitterly to himself. Nobody was exactly happy with any of this.

A clattering on the other side of the room drew his attention. Spinner was walking around somewhat aimlessly, his phone raised up to the sky as though as an offering of appeasement to some unseen force. He mumbled something, then stopped, cleared his throat, and spoke up. "H-hey guys, I got a signal and, well, there's a livestream of…of the fight. It's still going, but – "

Shigaraki was upon the lizard man in an instant, throwing the blanket from his back and crossing the room to appear next to him without hesitation.

Tokoyami jerked forward in anticipation, desperate to know what was happening. A tug on the hood of his coat made him turn swiftly, tensing in the off chance that he would be challenged, although he knew he wouldn't do much if someone were to ruffle his feathers.

"Cool your jets," Dabi grumbled, eyes steadied down towards his phone, which had miraculously stayed with him throughout all the chaos. Tokoyami would've thought that having been thrown around so much, it would've fallen from his loose pockets. "I'm pulling it up now, but don't expect to like what you see. I think it's almost over."

Tokoyami leered over his shoulder in nervous anticipation. Before long a few of the other villains had gathered around them to watch the progress, including Spinner, who had given up his phone rights to Shigaraki. It was hard to make everything out through the smoky haze of destruction being filmed, and the large crack that fractured the small screen didn't make things easier.

But sure enough, once the footage cleared up, they were standing there: All Might and All for One.

Tokoyami brought his hand to his beak, shocked at what was standing within the destruction of the city. There was the Master, only he was no longer the cool, composed figure that had sent him here. His arm was a hideous amalgamation of intertwining parts, abilities, and muscles, making him an entirely different being altogether. His trim suit was a mess of torn fabric, and yet still he held himself with such composure, as though he weren't fighting against the strongest hero. Although…it was pretty clear that the odds were stacked in his favor. One look at what was supposed to be the Symbol of Peace and anyone could see that something was very wrong.

All Might looked haggard, with ugly scars wrapping around a body that was not what he remembered. This All Might was lanky, his muscle mass almost deteriorating with every passing moment of continued strain. His golden hair hung limp and disheveled, framing a tired, angled face. He was coughing up blood, barely holding himself together, and through it all it was obvious that he was still clutching his injured side.

But all around him, heard clearly through the sound of falling buildings and shifting wreckage, were the cries of the people rallying for his success. Tokoyami could hear it yelling silently in his mind, this desire to see All Might win. _Please! You have to keep fighting!_

The two unstoppable forces flew at each other, fists blazing with energy that could be felt even through the little rectangular screen. The ground crumbled as they struggled against each other, driven to the brink by their own goals of heroism and villainy. An explosion of mass proportions surrounded them, and he could swear that it could be heard in the distance, even from here. Time slowed as they were pushed to their limits with what could only be their final blows. And then a sound rang out, clear as day, screaming right into the sky.

" _ **United States of Smaaaaaash!**_ "

All Might could be seen summoning every last remnant of strength residing within him, every last ounce of power, and focusing it all into a fist that went through the entirety of All for One's defenses in order to plant itself firmly into his already disfigured face. The sheer knockback sent the villain reeling into the ground with so such force that it made Tokoyami's own body physically hurt. But it was done. Finally, a victory worth celebrating! There was no sign that he would get up after that attack. Tokoyami jerked with excitement, fist raised slightly in discreet celebration.

"What?! No. _Noooo_!" Shigaraki wailed upon witnessing his Master's defeat. He cursed loudly and threw the phone against the ground, making Spinner wince. But Shigaraki picked it back up just as quickly, intent to see it out till the end.

Everyone turned back to Dabi's screen. All Might could be seen standing meekly over the still body of All for One. Even with the image quality being poor as a result of the cameras staying a fair distance away, he could see his chest gasping for air. With trembling arms, he raised his fist above his head in a sign of absolute victory. Cheers could be heard all around, and reinforcements moved in to secure the defeated villain. All Might;s fist stayed clenched in the air as the cameramen found it was safe to approach. Then it dropped slowly, and everyone saw that the Symbol of Peace was pointing directly at the camera – at _him_ – with hard-set determined eyes. " _You're next."_

Tokoyami felt a chill run through him at the ominousness of those simple words. He had only a moment to think what they meant before All Might crumpled to the ground in a mess of fragile pieces. He laid there unmoving as people swarmed around him, calling for medics and telling everyone to back away. The camera went dark and the video went to a reporter standing within the crowds of people yelling in cheer for his victory and fear for his fate. For Tokoyami, he felt his breath catch in his throat upon witnessing the scene that had unraveled before him. It didn't look like they were going to get any more information on either one's condition, so Dabi turned off his phone and looked around.

"You all are still here? I think that's enough excitement for one day." He got up and brushed himself off, although he had to be careful because his clothes were a mess of burns and rips. "Hey, Magne, did you find any beds around here?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, there's some rooms down the hall. But, uh, what do we do with Shigaraki?"

Kurogiri, who had finally come back fully to his senses, came up to them. "We'd best leave him be for the moment to sort himself out on his own time. Until then we could all afford to rest before the pace picks up again. It's been…a long night. And everyone, please do continue to show courtesy to our guest. We don't exactly have much else going for us." He looked around the room, the purple flame-like wisps of his body moving sluggishly. With a dejected sigh, he walked over to where Shigaraki was still staring intently at the phone, waiting impatiently for updates.

"Never mind that," Spinner muttered. "What about the kid?"

"How about _you_ can keep an eye on him," Dabi said. "Now where were those beds at? Priorities here."

Spinner looked offended at the idea that he'd have to watch over Tokoyami, but every time he tried to object Dabi would shut him down. They all collectively left the room with Shigaraki and Kurogiri behind to find their own place to be. Magne had to hoist Twice over her shoulder, and everyone else trudged along with weariness in every step. Sure enough, there were rooms further down the hallway, each with four beds and heaps of thrashed items. Mr. Compress chauffeured them along, picking out a room that wasn't too bad looking and inviting Tokoyami, Spinner, and Dabi inside. The others picked out a separate room nearby.

Tokoyami gazed around the room with little interest. He wasn't as keen on acknowledging his surroundings as before. All he really cared about at this point was curling up where he wouldn't be bothered. The beds didn't look too inviting – flimsy steel frame laden with rusted springs on the bottom barely supporting an old mattress – but it was enough for him. He laid his blanket down on one near the window, where daylight was just starting to stream in, and plopped himself on it without waiting. Dabi and Mr. Compress made themselves as comfortable as possible in these conditions, although he could hear Mr. Compress grumbling about how bad these beds are for the bones of an old man like him. And yet it wasn't long until they had fallen asleep. Spinner had sat down on the last bed nearest his, arms crossed over his polka-dot shirt. His head kept dipping down before jerking back up with a start, fighting off the hardest battle of all that was sleep deprivation. After some time, he started whispering in a not-very-discreet manner.

"Psst, kid. Er, Tokoyami? You're still awake, right? So, hypothetically, if everyone here was asleep but you, you wouldn't like, do anything that would get me in trouble, right? Of course, I was given the responsibility of looking after you, and I intend to do that on my word, but you can't always know…uh…"

Tokoyami closed his eyes, promptly ignoring him. But when he did that, images of all the night's events came rushing back to him. Even with how exhausted he was, it was difficult to find any sort of comfort in sleep. Instead he stared out to where the sunlight of a new day was glistening and focused on that.

"Are you finding it hard to sleep? Just don't worry about anything, yeah?" Spinner said, refusing to be quiet. "Is that light keeping you up? I can probably – "

"No, leave it alone," Tokoyami said sharply.

Spinner grumbled something to himself but stopped talking after that. He could hear his breaths getting slower as sleep began to win the villain over. But still Tokoyami didn't move from his spot, not even to readjust himself or turn away from the rising sun. He resigned himself to this place and these villainous people, without knowing what the future would hold. He found that he was burdened by guilt that followed him even in his subconscious. But despite that, he continued to look through the window as the buildings of the distant yet tantalizingly close city became awash with sunlight, dispelling all the shadows of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 10**

Tokoyami had hoped that he would be too tired to dream, but still he recognized in the frayed edges of sleep that the claws of night terrors would clutch at him throughout this time. Nothing that he could fully comprehend, although it was easy to think that maybe it was his quirk harassing him in his sleep. And yet when he finally did awake they dissipated just as quickly, leaving him with a sense of ominousness the source of which he couldn't quite pinpoint. There were many things to dread in the days to come, though, so he didn't linger long on the troubles of his sleep. He had other problems, as eventually he'd have to face his first day with the villains. It still left him shell-shocked to think of just how much happened over the span of a single night. It seemed as though he'd lost everything, but because that thought did nothing to help him, he ignored the forlorn feeling welling up inside him. Instead he focused back on the scenery outside the dirty window, of a bright sunny day that showed no sign that anything was ever wrong. The sun had already traveled far across the sky, indicating that he'd been asleep for a long time.

He wondered how long he'd be able to stay like this before someone came and bothered him. On second thought, probably not very long. He was starting to get uncomfortable.

He shifted ever so slightly to look at the rest of the room. It was empty except for the lizard-man, who was peacefully asleep on the bed next to his and snoring faintly. Tokoyami sat up slowly on his own bed, muscles protesting with every movement after the events of last night and a fitful sleep. When he mustered himself to stand up, he staggered and clutched the windowsill. He could see his reflection in the grimy glass, disheveled and haggard. His red eyes looked even redder than normal, and with a sigh he ran a hand through his feathers.

 _Whatever happens today, everything will work out. I'm not going to be here for very long… And that means that you're going to have to work for me, Dark Shadow._ No response from his last comment, but he figured as much. He wasn't about to get his hopes up so soon.

Tokoyami gathered his bearings and made his way to the room entrance. Peeking his beak into the hallway, he saw nobody else. The villains probably should've left someone else here to keep an eye out. Since they didn't, he figured that must mean they trusted Spinner enough not to fall asleep on the job, or (more likely) they trusted him not to be foolish enough to sneak off in an area where they had much more control. Damn them.

Tokoyami walked back to where Spinner was sleeping, blissfully unaware of anything around him. He shook his scaly arm gently, and the villain shot bolt upright, mostly awake in an instant and reaching instinctively to his utility belt for a knife that wasn't there. He stopped grasping for nonexistent weapons when he realized who it was. "Ah, kid! I thought you'd never wake up." He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "But, uh, what do you want?"

"There's a restroom in this building, right?" he mumbled.

Spinner took a few seconds to think about that. He seemed a bit slow, but in all fairness he was just abruptly awoken. "Yeah…I mean, yes, of course! I will, uh, escort you there." Tokoyami followed him into the hallway, watching as he carefully adjusted the sword straps across his back. It didn't take long to find the restroom, and he was relieved when he could enter while Spinner waited patiently outside.

Tokoyami opened the door back up after a short while, startling Spinner, and looked down the hallway to where voices that were becoming increasingly familiar could be heard. "Are the others down there?"

"If it were someone else, we'd be in trouble, so I'm going to say yes!" Spinner began making his way towards where the rest of the league were conversing in another room. "Oh, and if anyone asks, I was doing my job and was awake the moment you were. I think Stain would agree that being able to properly fulfill any mission given to you is essential to creating a true hero society!"

Tokoyami had to do a double take. "Pardon? Are you referring to the Hero Killer Stain?"

Spinner turned to him excitedly, suddenly a lot more enthused. "Who else! He accomplished so much good in his time active. But this world is already starting to regress back to its old ways of supposed "heroes" manipulating the way this world works. Stain _needs_ people like you and me to carry on his will. It may look bad being called the League of "Villains," but that's just a name to scare away false heroes and strengthen the resolve of true ones. Ya see?"

Tokoyami didn't. If anything, the foundation that the self-proclaimed vigilante had built all his ideals on seemed like one constructed of misguidance and falsehoods. If this was the only justification he had to carry out all the actions he and the league have done, then he was clearly in the wrong frame of mind. But he wasn't about to say that. If this strange character had enough sense, then hopefully he'd be able to figure out that he was being used by Shigaraki within due time. But for now, this wasn't the time or place to start an argument.

They ended up back in the room they had first been dumped in not hours before. Sure enough, they were deep in discussion. Shigaraki was nowhere to be seen, and in his stead was Kurogiri giving out orders. When they came in, the mist-cloaked man turned to greet them, although it was clear from the tone of his voice that he was still very tired, and Tokoyami wondered if he had been able to get any sleep at all beyond being in a comatose state.

"Oh, you two are awake. Alright just give me a moment." Kurogiri massaged the area where his temples might be and sighed. "Toga, are you sure you'll be alright? I can transport you to the city limits but if anything happens to you we'll all be in trouble."

The little vampire girl smiled cheekily. She was wearing something resembling clothes now. It was an outfit of blue, threadbare pants and an oversized matching shirt, standard hospital attire that was left in this building. She shared a remarking resemblance to an insane asylum escapee, and for all he knew he might not be too far off the mark. "Yeah, old man, I've done this before. You couldn't keep me in this building if you wanted, so you may as well hand over some cash and let me run those errands for you. No need to worry though! I'll lay low; nobody will even know it's me~."

"That's why I have to have you do it in the first place," Kurogiri muttered wearily, handing her a stack of money. "All I ask is that you please be responsible and come back safely to the same place I drop you off. You have _four hours,_ and I would certainly hope that would be enough time."

Toga plucked the bills from his hand, humming in approval. "I think this will be just fine." She pocketed the money and turned to acknowledge Spinner. "Oh, Scaly, did you need anything?"

"Wait, let me think. Er, I'm going to need a new phone charger, I guess," Spinner said, ignoring the nickname given to him.

"That's strange, wouldn't you need to have a phone for that?"

"What! No don't tell me – "

Kurogiri interjected. "Toga, don't be cruel. Spinner – thank you for allowing Shigaraki to use your phone. It's a little worse for wear, and it ran out of power, but at least it's not broken." He handed the phone to a visibly relieved Spinner. "Now that that's out of the way, we can proceed."

Everyone stood back as Kurogiri made a portal.

Tokoyami found that Toga was standing awfully close to him. He shifted away cautiously, and she took notice. "Oh? And did _you_ want something from me? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Tokoyami took a few steps away from the rest of the villains and Toga followed, facing him head on. "Last night, I have to know. What did you _do_?"

Her eyes gleamed. "Oh! You saw, didn't ya? Pretty cool, right? I was able to turn into you, if only for a moment – "

"I don't care about _that_ ," Tokoyami hissed through his beak. "I mean what you did, up in the air, when you – you took my escape away from me. What did you do to my friends?"

"Those were your friends, hmm?" She asked like she didn't quite believe it, and her smile twisted into a dissatisfied grimace. "Well, I was _trying_ to plant my knife into sweet little Izuku. Between you and me, I know he wants it. But then that bastard had to get between us, the same one holding onto Bakugou. I would've been just as happy to cut him up, too, for trying to take our new villain member away from us."

"What?! Who was it?"

She looked at him quizzically. "How am I supposed to know who that rando was? All that matters was that when I tried to cut up that red-head I couldn't even pierce his skin. Urgh! It was so damn annoying. I was so _close_ too!"

 _Kirishima, huh. So she wasn't able to do any actual damage. That's a relief._

She sighed wistfully. "But I'll get them someday, sure if I won't. That's what's so great about being in the League, even if it's a bit bleak now. But anyway, I must be off. Wish me luck~."

"You'll get what you deserve for your crimes someday."

"I could say the same to you, ya know," she laughed, flicking open a pocket knife as she stepped through the portal to be on her merry way.

Tokoyami scowled as she vanished. "She doesn't actually think I'm as bad as her, does she? I'm supposed to be a hero in training."

Tokoyami thought he'd said that to himself, but Kurogiri addressed him as he closed the portal behind her. "Not quite. She holds some truth, and I'm sure you know more than anyone that you did your fair share of damage last night as well."

"That…was an accident," Tokoyami rasped, averting his eyes.

"Even so, the nature of your actions are already very well known. Speculation has started to arise that if not for what… _Dark Shadow_ had done, All Might might've survived the fight against All for One." He was careful not to place the blame entirely on Tokoyami, but even still he knew that it was his own fault for the unforgiveable wound he had given to All Might.

Tokoyami balled his fists, filled with guilt and resentment. "So All Might really is…"

Kurogiri nodded solemnly. "It is unfortunate for the hero world yes. Similarly, All for One has been placed in high security prison. Neither side is particularly happy with this outcome. We've suffered some major blows over the course of a single night. But let's not dwell on that now. What's more important is that we prepare and build ourselves up, and that starts with training you."

Tokoyami raised his head sharply, taken aback. "What's this all of a sudden? I never agreed to that."

"Look, kid," Dabi growled, stepping forward with his hands in his pockets, "It's pretty clear you're not going back to school anytime soon. You're as good as a villain now, so you may as well embrace it and learn to control that quirk while you're at it. Otherwise you'll just keep being a problem for anyone involved."

"You're not sugarcoating this, are you," Tokoyami mumbled dejectedly.

"I wouldn't have anything to gain from that."

Kurogiri clapped his hands together. "I'm glad we've reached an understanding. Dabi, I leave you in charge of his training for today. See that he can get his quirk to work for him. And if anything gets out of control, well, I'll trust that you'll be able to handle it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 11**

Tokoyami was made to follow Dabi out back into a small field. They were surrounded on three sides by dense woodlands that reminded him of the training camp he had been at just yesterday, with the damaged façade of the abandoned care facility they currently inhabited blocking out the view of the city from the other side. Kurogiri, Spinner, and Magne watched from the sidelines – they had an audience. Tokoyami stood nervously in the unkempt grass, facing off against a very unamused Dabi. The crow-headed student plucked at the sleeves of his hoodie, which at this point were horribly singed and dirtied.

"Okay," Dabi called out from his side of the field, "Bring out your quirk. I know you can do it."

The way he said it didn't sound like it was meant to be encouraging. Only that…if pushed, Dark Shadow was sure to appear. Tokoyami looked down, muttering. "I'm not sure if – "

"What was that? You better not be trying to back out of this. It doesn't matter if I'm only doing this because Kurogiri put me up to it – we're still doing it!"

"Can't we…" Tokoyami hesitated before speaking up louder. "Can't we save this for tomorrow? This is hardly the best time to be – "

Dabi cut him off once more. "Don't get me wrong here, I'm not trying to look out for your best interests. So don't try to chicken out of this." He smirked at his own words, and Tokoyami felt an ember of resentment burning up inside him.

Tokoyami focused inside himself and prodded at the festering yet dormant consciousness of Dark Shadow. It twitched and writhed like a decapitated snake, responding begrudgingly to his summons. While before it would've appeared instantly to his beck and call, this time the sentient quirk materialized slowly into existence. It loomed over him, larger than usual for the amount of light there was, but still expectantly docile. Its outline spluttered and the dark threads comprising it crawled in different directions, as though the fabric of its form was ready to dissipate whenever it became convenient. It swayed in the air, growling faintly with every movement, and Tokoyami couldn't help but feel concerned that this unstable thing was so close to him, that it was a _part_ of him. It had troubled him in the past, of course, but theirs was supposed to be a compliant relationship, and so he'd never had any reason to worry. But looking upon his quirk now filled him with unease. Given the opportunity, he would rather wait to summon the creature and hope that it would mellow out in its own time. But that was not the case today.

Tokoyami raised his hand vaguely towards the villain waiting impatiently for a response and began to utter a command. But before the words could even leave his beak, Dark Shadow was streaking across the field, clearing the distance between it and Dabi with breakneck speed. Usually the quirk was much more tactful, even without direction, but here it spread its claws wide and dived straight towards the opponent without any thought.

Dabi leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding the teeming mass of shadows, and swiftly delivered a blast of dark fire to its side. It shrieked in furious dismay, causing Tokoyami to flinch, and his lack of focus caused it to vanish within him.

Groans could be heard from the small captive audience. _They have nothing better to do._

"Hey, what gives!" Dabi said in obvious annoyance. "You were doing just fine, right? Bring it back; tell it I'm not done fighting or something!"

"We don't feel like fighting!" That wasn't entirely true, though. Dark Shadow was more than eager to be free and doing something beyond its constraints, and Tokoyami knew this. _But I'll be damned if I let it get the best of me again. So start listening to me!_

Dark Shadow uttered an animalistic growl that reached beyond his mindscape for everyone to hear. Then it went back to whispering its toxicity quietly to him. _Not until you give me a good reason to._

Dabi scowled, having no knowledge of the transaction between the two. "You don't _feel_ like it? Well, that's too bad." The villain rushed at Tokoyami with the same ferocity that Dark Shadow had shown him. He came all too close before exploring the air with his flames, stretching his hands towards the startled kid. A wicked smile twisted the burned flesh of his face as he came within inches.

Tokoyami felt a moment of panic as he felt the heat wash over him, and willed for Dark Shadow to protect him. The quirk did materialize, but only to arch over Dabi and away from the attack, leaving him exposed to the blast. Tokoyami stumbled backwards, almost falling, and crossed his arms protectively over his head.

But the fire blast never came. Dabi ceased his flames in an instant and instead shoved Tokoyami in the chest so that he tumbled over completely. Dark Shadow was coming around from behind to attack him with frenzied claws, but Dabi dropped down to the ground, allowing the quirk to pass over him harmlessly. "Hey, you be careful now!" he said, addressing the quirk.

It circled back around and came to a stop behind Tokoyami, as though his controller was meant to be the shield, and glared at the villain.

"Don't look at me like that; it's not my fault you have such bad reflexes. I don't think you're doing what he wants, huh."

Dark Shadow swayed in the wind as Tokoyami pushed himself off the ground and into a sitting position. He looked behind him to where the quirk was glowering, and was surprised to hear it talk aloud to him. " _He's trying to get me hurt_!" the bird-shaped shadow hissed. " _My decisions are better_."

Tokoyami hung his head. He knew full well that Dark Shadow didn't always respond well to being put in positions where he was at a disadvantage. _It's not like you give me much of a choice, though._

 _I give you every chance!_ The quirk hissed angrily into his thoughts.

Even though Dabi hadn't heard their internal conflicts, he seemed to grasp the situation quite well. "So this is some sort of conflict of interests?" He sighed wearily. "I don't think I've ever encountered a quirk so annoying. Having a sentient power always at your side is fun in concept, but then it's not nearly so easy just learning to use it. This whole thing feels like a compromise."

"N-no, don't misunderstand," Tokoyami said. "I'm the one in charge here."

" _Like hell you are_!" it spat.

"Okay, yeah that's great," Dabi said, rising to a stand. "Now get up. I'm not gonna attack you."

Tokoyami picked himself back up. Dark shadow hovered near him, giving off an aura of dissatisfaction. He looked over at his quirk, not quite sure how to approach it.

"Hey, look at me," Dabi demanded, snapping his fingers for attention and producing the smallest of sparks. "I'm trying to figure something out, though I doubt I'm the best person for this."

From the other side of the field came a call from Magne. "So is the fighting over or what?"

"Either sit tight or go away," Dabi yelled back. "I didn't even invite you here!" He turned back to the student. "Okay, I gotta know: what's your preferred fighting style? I haven't seen enough of it, and it's hard for me to see what you usually do because of your quirk acting up, so what's the first thing you do at the start of a battle?"

 _Yeah, what do you do?_

Tokoyami didn't appreciate how he had to explain so much to this dangerous man, but of course he was compelled to supply an answer. "I send out my quirk, obviously."

"That's great, but what do _you_ do?" It sounded like he was starting to get impatient, but he didn't understand why and this was in turn making Tokoyami irritated.

"I give the orders! It's my _quirk_!"

"Cool. Stop doing that."

"What! _"_

Dark Shadow snickered. _I like this person._

Dabi sighed. "Hear me out. I can't say I know the best course of action, but it's pretty shitty that two beings that are literally connected have to struggle to coexist. Why should you have to worry about losing control? At the same time, it's not fair that Dark Shadow should have to worry about soaking up all the damage." He started to back away, creating space between them before speaking again. "Attack me again, but this time I want you to do it, not your quirk. Keep that thing out, though, in case it feels like helping you."

Tokoyami could tell that Dark Shadow was pleased with this turn of events. The quirk was still a disillusioned mass of bitterness with little hope for controlling, but this was still considerably better than the amount of spite it had lashed at him not too long ago. There was nothing that had felt quite as bad as when the influence of night had turned the being inside him into something malicious enough to whisper constant tales of self-doubt into his head. He had once enjoyed conversing with Dark Shadow, but year by year it had steadily chipped away at his insecurities. _Or maybe I'm just confusing that with my own thoughts. I can't hardly tell the difference anymore._

Tokoyami stood to face the fire user one on one. It made him think back to the time of the tournament, and how he had faced off against Bakugou. He recalled the words that All Might had said to him after his loss. " _You sure are strong! However, in order to fight well against different types, you must not rely only on your quirk. If you train your own strength more, then you'll have more options when you fight."_

He was right, of course. Training for him had always been for the betterment of Dark Shadow, using the best of what he'd been given. Over time, though, a shift in balance had started to occur, and even after understanding what needed to be improved he wasn't able to reach any sort of goal for self-improvement before being thrust into a nightmarish series of events. _All Might probably knew that I wasn't able to take him up on those words he said to me. I'm sure he'd be disappointed. In the end it was my failure that helped to lead him to his demise._

Dark Shadow didn't tease him for once, remaining silent while listening in to his thoughts.

Dabi called him out of his brooding. "Are you gonna come at me or what?"

Tokoyami jerked back to attention, taking a deep breath. He tensed his muscles and ran right towards the villain with no concept of caution, Dark Shadow being dragged behind him. He felt horribly small coming right up the fire user, his height just reaching his chest, but he'd hoped that he could use his small stature to his advantage.

Unfortunately Tokoyami either overestimated himself or underestimated Dabi, which in hind sight was a horrible idea.

Tokoyami actually had very little idea of what he was supposed to do when he reached him, only that he shouldn't use his quirk. Dabi moved like he was about to shove him to the ground again, so he ducked under his arm and turned towards him, ready to throw his whole weight against him in a tackle that might topple the sinister foe. Only his opponent sidestepped him, and suddenly he had made himself get thrown off balance by trying to rush into an ill-advised course of action. Dabi delivered a swift kick to his back, grounding him once more. Dabi rested his foot carefully on his back in smug victory, a stark contrast to the first time he'd pinned him to the floor back when he'd first arrived at the villain's hideout.

"So the bad news is that your hand-to-hand combat sucks. No wonder you left it all up to your quirk. But hey, at least you're trying, right?"

Tokoyami waited for Dabi to take his shoe off his back before standing back up to his feet and brushing off his tattered clothes. He could tell even without hearing it that Dark Shadow was laughing at his expense. Then again, maybe he deserved this. It's what All Might would've seen fit. "Right."


	12. Chapter 12

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 12**

The sun was beginning to fade from the sky, becoming blocked out by the building and trees. The air was steadily growing cooler, and yet Tokoyami's skin burned with heat. He was staring down at the ground again, hands clutching grass and chest heaving for breath. The shadows of dusk were starting to stretch across the field, bust the darkest ones present hovered over him.

Dabi stepped up to him, towering above his exhausted frame. "You're not done yet, are you? You haven't even shown me anything _good_. Is this what that U.A teaches its students? That's just disappointing."

Tokoyami tuned him out. This nuisance had been goading him on for hours. He didn't have the strength to keep this up for much longer. Even though this didn't seem like a dangerous situation where he could get hurt, it was still disheartening to be so beaten down in a place that offered no retreat. Not only that, but his energy was being continuously drained by having Dark Shadow remain in the physical realm. Even now, the sentient quirk was looking down at him with an unnerving amount of disinterest despite the fact that they were literally connected. Every time he slipped up and let the quirk disappear back into him, Dabi would stop and demand that he bring the thing back out. Not to fight, oh no that would've been useful. Instead the shadowy figure just watched him like an audience member sitting back on the sidelines, laughing at his expense sometimes and criticizing his moves. Admittedly, though, the quirk had grown less aggressive over time, even when the light had started to fade. It must be growing bored with his constant failures.

Tokoyami gathered himself enough to push himself into a sitting position and catch his breath. "That's…enough. Can we please…stop…for the day?"

"Oh? Giving up so soon?" Dabi smirked.

Tokoyami swiftly pushed himself up the rest of the way and clasped tightly onto the collar of the villain's white shirt. It was hard to pretend to be intimidating, but Tokoyami only hoped that he could get his point across. "It hasn't even been a single damn day since you – yes, _you!_ – took everything away from me. I get what you and all those other criminals are trying to do with me, but just because I'm complying with you now doesn't mean that I'll let you push me around like this forever." Tokoyami had started trembling at some point, even while his voice had shown resolve and determination.

Dabi stared down at his, icy eyes unsympathetic. He carefully removed the kid's hand from his shirt, and when all the fingers were detached from his clothing, Tokoyami snatched his hand back, cringing at what he'd done. "Don't get snarky with me, _Bird_. Don't think you can order me around, either. Yeah, I get it. It sucks that you were forced to fly the coop like this. Hell, I'll even take responsibility for this, I admit I dragged you into this mess. Twice! And I'll keep pulling this shtick for as long as I have to so long as Shigaraki is determined to keep you with us. But while you're here, you may as well enjoy the free training."

Tokoyami simmered with resentment. At the very least, he was thankful that nobody else was around to hear this exchange. Their audience had long since grown weary of watching the one-sided sparring. Tokoyami would, however, notice that Kurogiri would check up on the two every now and again. Whether to ensure that he wasn't trying to pull any escapist tricks or confirm that Dabi wasn't being too hard on him, it wasn't certain, but both seemed like reasonable options. As much as Tokoyami didn't want to admit it, Dabi had done well to pull back his punches and keep his fire to a minimum. He'd still ended up with some new burns and bruises, while leaving hardly a mark on the more experienced fighter, but at this point his body felt so battered that he doubted it made much of a difference.

"I just want a break," Tokoyami murmured.

"Me too, kid." Dabi scratched the back of his head, tousling his greasy black hair with a sigh. "Yeah. I think we're done here. You can, uh, put your quirk back. I doubt it wants to be around like this much longer."

Tokoyami willed Dark Shadow to vanish; it did so without any lagging, but he could tell the quirk was disappointed. And yet having the entity retreat back into him was like having a heavy burden be lifted off his shoulders for instant relief. "On the contrary, I think he was having the most fun of us all," Tokoyami scoffed.

" _He?_ I've only ever heard you refer to that thing as an _it_. Unless I'm missing something."

His feathers prickled with embarrassment. "That's hardly an important detail to notice. It doesn't matter. _It_ is _fine._ "

Dabi raised his open hands defensively, but the simple gesture was enough to make the crow-headed student tense in preparation for another attack. He could do nothing but anticipate whatever move came at him next and hope that he'd have what it takes to counter it. Of course, that wasn't supposed to ignite that response in him. It was supposed to come off as non-threatening. But Tokoyami has so wired from the day's events that he didn't care. And Dabi, seeing the kid's response, quickly put his hands back down with an aggravated huff.

"Whatever. I'll take your word for it." The villain turned and began walking back to the darkened building, making sure to keep his eyes on Tokoyami all the while just in case. "Now come on. I'd hate to be your babysitter for much longer."

Tokoyami resigned himself to following, too tired to offer up a biting response. He shuddered as he stepped over the threshold into the building and slowed to a stop, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"Oi. What's the matter. The day's not over yet."

 _Why not?_ "I just want to go back to my room."

Dabi checked his phone for the time. "Aren't you curious to know if Toga made it back?"

"Why should I care what happens to that deviant?" Tokoyami threw back at him with all the calmness he could muster. He didn't want to act so obviously spiteful, lest he get pestered further, but Dabi should know by now his distaste for the strange girl.

But Dabi persisted. "Well, we _did_ send her out to get food and supplies. And she should be here by now. But if you really don't any food, then who am I to stop you?"

Tokoyami narrowed his eyes. "In my position it would be unwise to turn down that offer. Can't you…bring me something? I don't exactly look forward to seeing any other faces tonight."

Dabi laughed at him. "You don't actually expect me to take you up on that? Nah, I'm done doing stuff for you today." _The only thing you've done is beat me up._ "And besides, if that's what your views are, then I definitely can't let you hole up away from the others now." The villain came up behind him just to shove him lightly in the back in the direction of where the central room was. But it was enough to make him stumble on his weary feet. Despite this, and while grumbling with resentment, he found that they were making their way towards where the rest of the villains were no doubt lounging.

They entered the room to find that everyone was waiting impatiently for their line to the outside world to arrive. Shigaraki was still strangely absent, but even the strange man Twice was present this time around, looking to have for the most part recovered. When he caught sight of the two entering, he waved cheerily to them. "Hi! Hello! You two look great! Didja sleep well?"

"That sounds like a joke," Tokoyami huffed.

"Hey now, he doesn't mean any harm. It's just a question you don't have to answer," Dabi chastised.

Tokoyami sunk deeper into his tattered hoodie, wishing he wouldn't be given any more attention. It was one thing to be associated with this group of murderous thugs – _and most of these people, if not all, had to have killed before_ – but to be involved in their interactions as well was stressful. A part of him still wanted to believe that he could get back on the path of being a hero, that U.A. and the public would forgive him for getting caught up with these villains.

Dabi went off to talk to Kurogiri, who was nervously looking at his watch, an open portal at his side. That was sure to be where Toga was went to come from upon her return, but Tokoyami wondered what would happen if he were to race into the purple window right now. Would he be restrained before he could make it? Or would he reach it just to find himself thrown a distorted place with no guarantee that he'd come out the other side. He didn't understand the misty bartender's quirk enough. He could just as well be easily tracked and followed, or maybe he'd come out the other side only to confront the sadistic girl Toga.

A hand was placed gently on his shoulder, but this time he didn't react as frantically as the last time this had happened. He already knew who this person was. Twice was looking at him with a worried expression. "Oh, uh, it's been a long day, so I figured you might want to sit down. You can relax here, y'know?"

In all actuality, Tokoyami hadn't been awake much longer than five hours, but with how much of that was spent fighting and getting tossed around, it had definitely been an exhausting day. He took him up on his offer and collapsed into a rickety metal chair nearby. He stared down at the dark and grimy floor, avoiding eye contact with all the others, and supported his head in his hands. The not so discreet sound of another chair being dragged across the floor could be heard as Twice brought up a chair to sit a few feet away from Tokoyami. It looked like he was hoping to talk to the crow-headed kid, but Tokoyami ignored him and kept his focus elsewhere. For a villain, he was quite respectful compared to the rest and left him alone, but it was evident that he had something he wanted to say.

The violet portal shimmered, causing everyone to look up. Kurogiri breathed out in relief. "Finally!" He could tell that everyone had been waiting anxiously.

Sure enough, everyone is glad to see the return of Toga and all that she had brought. She skipped out of the portal, towing in her wake a collection of grocery and shopping bags. "I'm back~" she sang, plopping the bags down with a pleased expression. The girl had changed outfits since they'd last seen her, having gotten herself a new school outfit and ribbons for her hair. She also had a frilly pink backpack slung over her shoulder that clinked with the sound of glass every time she moved. "Food's in these bags, clothes and other stuff over here. Go crazy, I already have what I want."

Kurogiri stepped up to her, exasperated. "Toga, you're late. I see you've had quite a productive day, and that's good, but what on earth took you so long?"

"My job wasn't as easy as you made it out to be, you know. I could've been caught, and then we'd all be in trouble." Kurogiri was staring her down evenly, waiting for her to continue. "Okay, yeah, and I may have gone back to my place and hit up some spots and maybe weren't necessary. But I did everything else you wanted! So everything's alright, right?"

"Did you at least bring me back any change?"

"Nope! But that's your own fault. So sit back and enoy all the goodies I brought you all."

Most everyone was already sitting down with whatever they'd found in the grocery bags: granola bars, cookies, chips…Spinner had located a greasy bag of cold fast food burgers, which seemed to him like the best thing ever. Magne unpacked some of the more essential items on a table, with stuff like blankets, clothes, toiletries, and portable phone chargers being set out for anyone to grab.

Tokoyami grabbed a bottle of water first thing, despite how much his stomach demanded food. He tore open the cap and tilted his beak to the side so that he could drink from it. Twice was looking at him curiously. "Sorry to interrupt, but do you need a straw or something?"

Tokoyami drank some more before stopping to address him. "Usually, yes, but it's not important enough to warrant asking for."

Twice handed him some energy bars, which he gladly accepted. "Well, I can put in a request for that next time anyway. Anything else?"

Tokoyami thought for a moment. "Some apples would be nice," he murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

Twice nodded in understanding and went back to his own food.

Before he could even think to relax in this environment, Toga strode up to him, instantly putting him back on edge. She tossed a dark plastic bag into his lap, a grin stretched across her face. "Brought you something!"

"This isn't some sort of sick prank, is it? Forgive me for being a bit hesitant to see what's in here."

She laughed. "Aw, I just thought I'd do something nice for you is all. Is that so hard to believe?" Without even waiting to see if he'd look at the contents of the bag, she turned and went on her merry way. Despite looking so innocent, everything she did felt like it had some malicious intent behind it. He had no reason to trust her, and yet here she'd brought something for him.

He peeked into the bag, his face a mask devoid of emotion. He reached his hand in and felt fabric. He pulled out part way what he had discovered to be a new black hoodie before shoving it back into the bag. For some reason, he hated the generosity being shown to him by these people that belonged in the darkness of the underworld crime scene. It wasn't right with him that they treat him like their own. Regardless, though, he found himself holding tightly onto the bag of clothes, as though afraid it'd be taken away but thankful to have it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 13**

Everyone seemed to be more relaxed now that Toga was back with readily available supplies, and the day was beginning to end without mark of a serious incident. The same heaviness and feelings of despair from last night were no longer so prevalent as the dust from the chaotic events of the past began to settle. And yet there was still this sensation that everyone was on edge. Tokoyami glanced around the gloomy space, lit up by the orange light of the sunset filtering in through broken windows. Despite the villains' general openness to him, there was something amiss, a feeling that he should be much more concerned than he currently was. Then he remembered that there was a major player in all this that he hadn't seen since first being brought here.

Tokoyami wondered if it was safe to be asking questions that could be sensitive. But so far the only one who'd lashed out at him was the one that wasn't present. They'd shown patience with him thus far, and he hoped that this wouldn't be the exception. Though he wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible, he chose now to stand up, setting aside the new clothes, and approach the villain who seemed to know the most.

Kurogiri watched the captive walk up to him, his emotionless face a mask of purple mist. "Did you…need something?"

"It just seems strange that the person responsible for all this wouldn't be present. It may not be my place to be asking this, but I can't help wondering where Shigaraki is. Or would you prefer to keep me in the dark?"

Kurogiri blinked slowly, processing the words. This quickly caught the interest of the rest of the League. "No. I wouldn't do that to our guest. If you're looking for Shigaraki Tomura, he is around, but not currently here. Which is just as well, because it may not be wise for him to be here."

"And dare I ask why that would be?" Tokoyami pressured.

Kurogiri fiddled with his tie, looking nervous for one who didn't emote well. "As you can imagine, he's still dealing with the stress of last night. He has been struggling with the reality that the Master will no longer be able to help him." Kurogiri looked down at him pointedly. "And he's under the impression that the trade-off could've been better."

Tokoyami looked up at him with bewilderment that quickly turned to anger. But he kept his voice level, hoping to still get more from the second-in-command villain. "The trade-off? All this time, since you two first threatened my school, you're goal has been to kill All Might. Th-that's been accomplished, so why can't it be enough?!"

"Master meant a lot to him, after all. Besides… he never actually got the chance to kill All Might himself. The credit for that goes to All for One and Dark Shadow."

A shudder racked Tokoyami's body as he was once again reminded of his fault. At this point he wouldn't be surprised if they were to continue guilting him with this knowledge as a form of control over him. As though he weren't already so horribly ensnared in their ploy. He timidly stepped back. "I saw what All Might really looked like. He wasn't as strong as so many people were lead to believe, but a shadow of his true image. He…he would've died even without my intervention."

Kurogiri nodded solemnly. "And do you truly believe that?"

"It's not like-!" Tokoyami spluttered as the still-fresh memory of Dark Shadow clawing at his hero flashed in his mind. He lowered his voice to a hoarse whisper. "Don't assume you know what I think."

"I never claimed to."

Tokoyami felt his energy leave him as the stress of his actions began to weigh heavily once more. It hurt to think of what had all transpired, and it hadn't even been a full day. But he had nothing left he was willing to say. Of everyone here, this was the last person he was willing to pick a fight with. Despite the ominous threat he had presented all the way back in the USJ – _that was only a few months ago_ – he was probably the most reserved one here. Or at least the most mentally stable.

He stumbled back, only intending to create some distance between him and the villains, but without even acting like a threat he had it in his mind that they were intentionally surrounding him. "S-stay back. Leave me be!" Tokoyami turned swiftly and made his way through the door he'd entered, grabbing the bag of clothes on the way out and hoping beyond reason that they wouldn't pursue them.

"Dabi, keep an eye on him," Kurogiri ordered.

Dabi looked at the second-in-command with an uncaring stare. "Nah, I think I'm good."

Kurogiri sighed impatiently. "Spinner, you do it."

The lizard-skinned man looked up from where he was sitting on the ground eating his food. "Eh? Ahh…but I already did that last night and –"

"Don't argue, just do it."

Tokoyami listened as the villain caught up to him. He turned to face Spinner as he approached, startling him. "Oh, uh, hey kid. You…doing okay?" Tokoyami couldn't tell if he was genuinely concerned. But probably not, so he met him with silence and glaring red eyes. Spinner cursed Kurogiri under his breath as he walked around the crow-headed student to take the lead. "Yeah. So the room from last night is over here. If there's a better room, I can't be bothered to find it. That's where you were headed right? Because we can't really let you go anywhere else, ya know."

Tokoyami followed behind him diligently, but didn't find a justifiable reason to give him a response.

"Cool. No, that's fine. It's not like I want to go home or anything."

"Why don't you?"

Spinner looked back. "Oh hey, there's a thought." They reached the room with the beds and he opened the door, waiting for Tokoyami to enter first. He did, and sat himself on a bed looking out at the sunset, setting the bag beside him. Spinner stood mindlessly in the doorframe. "But no, we can't really do that right now. See, initially the plan would be that if anything big were to happen that the league should split up so that we could lay low for a while. Society is definitely out for us now, so we'd be better off not drawing attention. Of course, these are some interesting circumstances, huh. We can't go back to our old hideout, we can't really move anywhere from here without drawing suspicion, and we can't separate… because we have to keep our newest member in check."

"That's unfortunate. It's almost as though this whole ordeal has worked out badly for everyone," Tokoyami remarked. "And might I ask, what's stopping you from doing as you please? It doesn't seem as though you're regarded very highly within this group of peers, yet you strike me as someone independent enough to move on his own. Stain also worked mostly on his own, right?"

Spinner crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, taking a moment to think. "What? N-no, Shigaraki knows Stain, worked with him even. I've learned a lot about my idol, but the bottom line is that working alone increases the chances of failure, and in the end that's why Stain was caught. And that's why I need to be here with the league! With his ideals, we can accomplish so much for the greater good that society doesn't even know yet! The position we're in now isn't as important as our final goal in the grand scheme of things, ya know?"

"No. I don't know."

"And I can't explain it! It's kids like you that make some things so difficult," Spinner huffed.

"I'm glad," Tokoyami said with a deadpan stare before sitting down on the dilapidated bed.

Spinner gave up with a resigned sigh, sitting down on the adjacent bed. He was still muttering to himself, but Tokoyami hoped that he was rethinking some of what he knew from being in the Villain Alliance. Of all the members here, Tokoyami got the impression that he was the most likely to rethink their actions and leave the evil group. He wasn't as malicious as he was misguided by someone smart enough to lead him on with falsehoods, and as such was left mostly in the dark. Many of the other members he didn't understand, but this scaly Stain impersonator must have a greater moral compass of some kind if he's spouting words about doing good for society.

"I'm watching over you again tonight, apparently, so do me a favor and make my life a little easier, alright? If you need anything, let me know, but I'd prefer not to hear a peep out of you until morning," Spinner said, shifting around on his own small bed and laying his swords by his side.

Tokoyami settled down himself, making himself as comfortable as he could in the repugnant circumstances. He rested his head on the bag that Toga had given him, its contents yet untouched, and turned his back on Spinner to stare out the window in witness to the darkened sky. Despite how tired he was and how much his muscles ached, he wasn't willing to fall asleep just yet. He laid still and let his breathing slow, but his eyes remained open and focused on the lights of the distant city that were so far beyond his reach. It was like this that he waited, ever patient and dormant to the rest of the world. Until the shallow breaths of his watcher turned to light snores.

Tokoyami slid carefully off the bed with hardly a sound until he was crouching on the ground. He peeked over his bed to look at the sleeping figure of Spinner.

A familiar voice prodded his mind. _What are you going to do?_ Dark Shadow was speaking to him again, and this time the voice didn't seem mocking or sinister, but intrigued, like an onlooker waiting for a disaster to happen.

Tokoyami felt inclined to respond honestly. _I don't know, but I don't think they'll kill me for trying, right?_

Dark Shadow only laughed at him. There was a good chance that he still wouldn't be able to rely on the unpredictable quirk. It was disappointing, but not unexpected. That was fine. _I can get as far as I need to on my own._

Tokoyami glided across the old tile floors with as much stealth as he could muster, making his way towards the open door. Upon passing the comatose Spinner's bed, he regarded him for a moment. Even in the almost nonexistent light, he could make out the villain, curled up obliviously with an arm wrapped protectively over his swords. He briefly considered how much more interesting it would be to have a sword at his disposal during this time, but figured it would do him little good, and attempting to steal a weapon so well guarded was a fool's mistake. _I have a far superior sword waiting for me back at home._ Tokoyami hadn't thought much of home since getting wrapped up in all the chaos, but it was horribly disheartening to be so far from familiarity and comfort. Now was hardly the time to be thinking about that, either. All he could do was focus on the present as he made his way across the room.

Upon reaching the doorframe, Tokoyami stuck his beak cautiously into the hallway. Just a few feet away was another figure, that of Mr. Compress, sitting with his back to the wall and also asleep. If this was the best these villains could do as precautionary measures, then they had no right keeping him here in the first place.

Tokoyami veered off in the opposite direction, avoiding the wistfully unaware watch guard and heading to where he knew an exit would be. He walked purposefully but with caution, every step deliberate. Although the dark should've been impeding his progress, his eyes were already well adjusted and the cover of night filled him with confidence. As much trouble as it gave him, this was truly his element.

He reached the door that lead behind the building to where he'd been fighting Dabi earlier, his progress unchallenged. The night air was fresh, hardly any remaining smell of burning left from the field (although scorch marks from a few hours prior could still be visibly seen by the light of the moon). It was a wonder that the fire-using villain never set the forest ablaze. But none of that mattered now so long as he was in the clear.

 _Where will you go now?_

 _To where that city is, obviously,_ Tokoyami said to the inner voice. _Someone there will help me._

 _You don't know that,_ whispered Dark Shadow ominously. _You know nothing of the aftermath of All Might's demise. You've been conspiring with villains. It might not be good to be found right now._

 _Ridiculous. I'm not so deep into the darkness that I won't be able to find my way out, so don't pull me back in!_

Dark Shadow growled as Tokoyami fled from the building and into the nearby cover of the woods. _These villains aren't done with you._

Tokoyami felt a shudder run through him as he reached the sparse forest foliage. He picked his way through it until the decaying building could no longer be seen. He took the time to stop and take a shaky breath, his frayed nerves easing up ever so slightly. It was still the dead of night and as far as he knew, nobody had been disturbed. Those villains hopefully won't discover his absence until he's long gone. Which was just as well, because he doubted he'd be able to move very fast with how tired and aching his body already was.

In this moment of stillness, a sound rang out in the forest. Tokoyami tensed, listening close, and could swear he heard a voice in the distance. But it wasn't coming from the direction of the building where the villains were, but rather deeper into the woods.

 _Follow it._

 _Because it could be someone who could help me?_

 _…_

Tokoyami held a reasonable amount of suspicion. He was sure he could make it out here on his own, and anything that could blow his cover was a risk he couldn't afford to take. And yet…

 _Find the source,_ Dark Shadow insisted once more. _It could stand to benefit you._

Despite his caution, Tokoyami reached the decision that he should start listening to what his quirk had to say. It was a part of him, and so he should be able to trust it. He couldn't help also acknowledging that there was no guarantee he'd even be able to make his way all the way to the city in his weakened state. He went with the quirk's idea and began creeping closer to where the sounds were coming from. Dark Shadow became quiet as the noises could be heard clearer, and as he approached them his unease could only grow. When the voice he had heard was finally recognizable, he could already make out the source of the commotion. Dread washed over him, for although he had evaded the sleeping villains, he hadn't expected that he'd be willingly walking towards the greatest threat to him. For standing just ahead of him in a small break in the trees, still very distressed, destructive, and clearly awake, stood Shigaraki Tomurs rampaging in the dead of night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Heroes in the Dark: Chapter 14**

Tokoyami held his breath upon being greeted by the sight before him. He crouched down in the foliage, his desire to retreat held fast by both fear of being discovered and morbid curiosity. His gaze wandered around the area of destruction that lay before him before settling on its epicenter. There stood Shigaraki Tomura, the previously absent leading figure of the villains. The gray hands that typically adorned his body were absent, but he was still as intimidating as ever. He had wondered where this corrupt man had been, but seeing him now made Tokoyami wish that he hadn't stumbled across him.

 _Dark Shadow, why would you have me come here?!_

The response he got came from Tomura, who was acting with unconstrained destruction upon the forested area. A sweep of his hand left a tree into a darkened stump, expanding the range that he'd been using his quirk. Foliage had been pulled up and disintegrated, and the ground had turned blotchy and dead in the places where he'd rested his hands. It was evident that he had been going at this for a while, for his breathing was heavy and he was visibly strained at this point. And still he was compelled by some unreasonable determination, like a dark cloud of persistence that failed to leave him. Unable to divert his eyes away from the scene, Tokoyami watched with baited breath.

"Damn them. Damn them all," he rasped in a surprisingly quiet voice. Whatever had evoked the anger that had resonated earlier seemed to be dissipating as weariness set into the young man, but the lividness dripping from his voice was still present. "It won't be like this for long. Don't worry, Master, those bastards won't have you forever. I've decided that."

Shigaraki looked up from where he stood amidst the effects of his own quirk, staring off into some unforeseen future. But from Tokoyami's perspective, he was looking right in his direction. Instinctively, he ducked down ever so slightly, muscles tensed.

Shigaraki, even in this state of cloudy frustration, was perceptive, and seeing this smallest of movements rustling in the growth alerted him. With a growl, he grabbed a rock off the ground and flung it into the bushes, but it disintegrated before it could even reach him. Every part of him was telling Tokoyami to run, but he doubted he would have the strength to make it too much farther if he pushed himself as fast as he could go. _I was foolish to try getting away so soon. I can't…I'm not prepared to encounter anyone. So please…please don't come over here._

The villain narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Tch, you really need to stop checking in on me. Can't you tell I'm not _done_ here?"

Tokoyami flicked his eyes behind him, but he was the only one hidden from his line of sight. _Nobody's here. Just go back to what you were doing so I can leave._

But it stood to reason that the villain would persist. "Kurogiri? No need to be so timid. What do you want now?" He took a few steps forward, crossing over the scoured earth. "That is you, right?" His voice became a raspy growl as he stared down the bushes that Tokoyami had hidden behind. "No. No, it's not."

 _Run!_

Tokoyami broke from where he was crouching into a full-fledged sprint, eliciting an enraged hiss from his pursuer. His legs took him only so far before he was met with resistance. A desperate grab from Shigaraki had gotten ahold of his coat sleeve, and he squawked in surprise as his feet were swept out from under him. Tokoyami landed on the forest floor with a resounding thud, knocking the air out of him. He gasped and yanked his arm towards him, alarmed with how quickly the fabric of his hoodie had crumbled away. Tokoyami twisted to look up and face the tall, lanky, and horribly dangerous man that was glaring down upon him with unrestrained spite. Shigaraki's tired bloodshot eyes were frantic, and his chest heaved with exertion.

"You," the lead villain seethed. "You. You. _You._ It's all _your_ fault, isn't it? That Master is gone."

Before he could react, Shigaraki had a hand wrapped around his neck. Alarm bells went off in his head and his eyes went wide with shock. After everything he'd gone through, he'd hoped it wouldn't end. Seeing everything that the horribly destructive quirk could do, the idea of what it'd do to him made him sick, and he was all too aware that there was no resistance at this point. But out of the corner of his eye he could see that the villain's little finger was raised, preventing the activation of his ability. Something about this seemed achingly familiar, and then Tokoyami realized that this was the same position that Midoriya had been in on that day so long ago when they had all gone to the mall. He'd had the misfortune of encountering this villain, and Tokoyami remembered how shaken his fellow student was after it had all gone down. Shigaraki had targeted him like that, just to have a quick conversation. Now he was the one at his mercy, and he had the displeasure of being here while the villain was at his most unstable. It would be all too easy for this adversary to end his existence with a single, insignificant flick of his finger. And the twisted expression of disgust written across his face suggested that he was more than willing.

"Something tells me…that you shouldn't be here. That maybe you don't _deserve_ to be here." The fingers clasped around his neck tightened just a bit more, but it was enough to send panic shooting through him. "Master isn't here for me. In case you don't know, he's been locked away beyond my reach. If only everything had gone according to plan, then I'd have Bakugou at my side and Master to oversee everything. But things haven't worked out, and if you can't tell I'm not content with these results." The dry lines of his emaciated face cracked as he grimaced, looking down at the terror-filled student. His grasp loosened just enough for Tokoyami to take a shuttered breath. "Now, I'm not very good with kids. But I'd hate to do anything too damaging. There must be some reason everyone can see your potential. Personally, I think you're a disaster waiting to happen, regardless of what side you're on. I wonder if any of this will even make a difference in the long-run, but for now I can't afford to let you leave us. Lucky for you that means I also don't have the right to end your miserable, chaotic existence."

Tomura let go of him with a dejected sigh, his anger having effectively ebbed away on its own. Tokoyami crumpled to the ground, wheezing for breath while clutching at the red fabric that he always had wrapped around his neck but now felt stifling. He dared not make any suggestive move or get up from the ground least he be met with force once more.

"I'd ask what you're doing so far out here but I think the answer is pretty obvious. I doubt anyone would send you out to find me, seeing how you're _supposed_ to be our captive. That just goes to show how truly incompetent the people who follow me can be. Or maybe you're just that much more capable than them. Either way, you _really_ piss me off." He grew quite after that, and crouched down, demanding Tokoyami's attention. "But I can't help but wonder if Master saw something in you too. Now that I think about it, you were still with him for a moment after he sent me through the portal. There was a moment where you and Dabi were there with him while I was gone. Did he…" There was a pause as he hesitated, and Tokoyami thought back to that encounter with the masked man who had spoken with such eerie calmness while fighting All Might. "Did he say anything else?"

Tokoyami opened his beak, but words failed to come to him. How could he be expected to respond to this intimidating figure after he'd grabbed him by the neck? Instead, he let out a feeble cough and averted the villain's cold stare.

"Oi, you better not be ignoring me. This is important, dammit!"

Tokoyami struggled to get up but failed ust as quickly, scrambling for purchase on the forest floor. "I-I don't—"

"Don't think you can get away with not answering me! You were the last to see him; I _know_ he said something to you that I don't know about, right? _Right?_ " Fueled by the deadly combination of anger and desperation, Shigaraki lurched towards him again. Without the strength to run, he called out to Dark Shadow. _Protect me!_

 _Not until you do the same._

Tokoyami felt time slow down as that horrible hand reached towards him once more. His quirk had refused him. Even after everything, he was still vulnerable. His futility in this situation was both frustrating and infuriating, and yet it was nothing he wasn't starting to get used to. He found himself again cursing his foolishness, and every action he'd made to end up in this situation. There were things he could've done differently, surely! But he didn't know what, and he thought – not for the first time – that he was somehow deserving of this fate.

"Tomura, that's enough!"

Shigaraki froze in place with precise accuracy, neither turning to acknowledge the new presence nor reeling in his threatening actions. His hand gripped into a fist mere inches from Tokoyami, and he let out an exasperated sigh. "It's about time you showed up. Or is it just in your nature to forgo your responsibilities?"

Kurogiri stepped out to where they could both see him. "This was in no way intentional. Merely an unfortunate little mishap, but it won't be happening again, I'm sure. Spare this incident no mind, for it was sure to happen with the condition that everyone is currently in. I would hope that you'd take a bit more responsibility for this yourself."

Shigaraki growled and stood up to his full height. "You're chiding me now? How annoying. I've been too busy to bother with any of this."

"What we should be trying to figure out where to go from here. The rest of the League is already growing antsy. In order to create a plan going forward with them and young Fumikage, I suggest you put aside your misgivings and focus on more important matters."

Kurogiri stepped forward and extended a hand to help up Tokoyami. With a look of disgust, he turned his beak up and found the strength to get himself onto his own feet. The mist-cloaked man responded with a disappointed hum, but didn't seem overly fazed by the small act of refusal.

"Whether you like it or not, this is what we have to work with. If you can calmly accept that Master isn't around right now, then you would know that this student is essential to our success."

Tokoyami tensed, remembering those same words as spoken to him by All for One. "I don't think you'll disappoint me," he had said with such certainty, as though he could predict what would happen beyond what anyone else could foresee.

"Fine. Fine! Okay, let's do that," Shigaraki seethed, growing impatient with the lecture. "But it'd be great if we had some extra security. And just where is everyone else in all this? You may think me foolish to be out here so long, but had I not been then our reward for everything we went through would still be running farther beyond our grasp."

"Nonsense, I would never have allowed that to go on much longer." That got Tokoyami's attention. _Does he have some way of tracking me? No. No, it must only be scare tactics._ "In any case," Kurogiri continued, "everyone else has been diligently searching for our missing member, though nobody is particularly happy to be doing so, I'm afraid. That said, they should be nearby."

As though called forth from the darkness of the woods, Mr. Compress appeared, making his way through the dense foliage. "Ah! There you all are. I thought I'd heard something, but I'm relieved to see that the emergency of this matter is no longer critical. Is everything quite all right?"

"Oh, good timing," Shigaraki rasped. He gestured to where Tokoyami has standing. "Do us all a favor and bubble this troublesome kid. I'm done dealing with him for now."

"Ah…makes sense, I suppose," Mr. Compress murmured, stepping forward.

"What? No!" Tokoyami flinched away. For as little freedom as he had already, the feeling of being encapsulated in that quirk was that of true helplessness, with no possibility for anything other than thought.

"What made you think I was giving you a say in all this?" the leading villain sneered. "But don't worry. Give us enough time, and we'll be in a position where we can get a better grasp of the situation. Only then can we begin the next phase of planning."

Kurogiri nodded in agreement. "That would be the best mode of action, yes. But I think we've had enough going on for one day. I do hope that you aren't too uncomfortable, young Fumikage, but you'll understand why this is all necessary." He gestured to Mr. Compress, who lightly tapped the shoulder of the compliantly defeated bird-headed student. His grasp on the world and his sense of self vanished as the quirk took him into the capsulated state, and the second night of futile struggling ended with him having accomplished no more than before. All he had now was the foreboding promise that things would be different when next he was allowed the freedom of movement.


	15. Chapter 15

**Heroes in the Dark: Chapter 15**

Tokoyami sat on a tiled floor, head resting on his hand as he looked out over the newspaper pages set out before him. He was wearing the black hoodie and a pair of matching sweats that Toga had gotten him, and a half eaten apple sat on a napkin on the ground at his side. A week had passed since his first wretched day spent with the villains, and still the number of headlines proclaiming the catastrophe he had been entangled in had failed to slow. Kurogiri couldn't very well allow him access to the internet, but he'd made it a point to obtain papers so that he could be aware of what was happening in the outside world. Whether that was a smart move on their part or not couldn't be so easily decided. Tokoyami wished that this access to information would bring him some small comfort, but seeing the dreary hopelessness emanating from these articles did nothing to improve his optimism.

He looked over the boldened titles: "League of Villains Still at Large," "Villain Leader All for One Successfully Detained," "Endeavor Steps Up as #1 Hero in Midst of Rising Crime Rate…" He'd already read through those ones many times at this point. It was all he really had to do. Other articles he was more hesitant to read, even as they laid motionless on the floor: "World Grieves the Loss of the Symbol of Justice," "Heroes and Civilians Give Final Sendoff to All Might," "All Might's Funeral to be Held Soon," and so on and so forth to the point that it was nauseating. He hated being reminded of it, but it was so fresh in everyone's minds that it was not something that could be so easily forgotten. Tokoyami wondered how long the memory of that man would last. A Symbol of Justice cannot be so easily replaced. But for all he knew, a U.A. student could already be striving to accomplish just that. He thought about his classmates and how hard they were fighting to be true heroes, even amongst all the chaos. _Unlike me._ Bakugou…he didn't use to think this, but that ill-tempered student had the burning tenacity to become an amazing hero. Midoriya and Todoroki too, with their own powerful quirks and morality, and Iida and Tsuyu and… _Stop thinking so much, you'll make yourself sick._

Tokoyami turned over one of the more upsetting pages so that he didn't have to look at the headline, but was met with another, smaller headline he hadn't expected to see. "Dark Shadow, do you know anything about this? Escaped convict "Moonfish" captured and put back on death row after sustaining major injuries in UA camp invasion. I don't remember seeing a villain this creepy-looking."

Dark Shadow was freely milling about the enclosed space, docilely swatting at advertisement pages under the fluorescent lights. He'd made it a point to let Dark Shadow out during idle times. Since there was nobody around that would be intimidated by his quirk, he was allowed to improve their bond without concern, for whatever difference it made.

Dark Shadow laughed. " _Nothing but a fly. Nasty guy had it coming, got what he deserved._ "

"That didn't answer my question," Tokoyami muttered.

" _Ooh! Ooh! This one's about you!"_ His quirk proudly held up a page that it had been mindlessly batting around.

"What makes you think I want to see it?"

" _Of course you do, you're the one looking for it!_ "

"That doesn't mean I want to see it," Tokoyami grumbled, accepting the crinkled page. It was a brief article titled "The Disappearance of UA Student Fumikage Tokoyami." There were two pictures under the heading: one of him during the Sports Festival, and a hazy picture that showed a partially destroyed building surrounded by heroes and police forces. Tokoyami grimaced as he read through the article.

 _Fumikage Tokoyami is a Class 1A student from U.A. Known for his amazing quirk Dark Shadow that won him third place in the U.A. Sports Festival, he was a target for villains in the most recent attack against the famous school. While no images exist, reports say that Tokoyami caused a major upset in the forest where the attack took place. In All Might's famed mission to take back abducted students Tokoyami and Katsuki Bakugou, further reports of damages caused by a large shadowy figure suggest that this student is in some way responsible for the extent of this tragedy. It's been noted that All Might sustained heavy injury in the form of large suspicious claw marks. Discussion on the possible destructiveness of this student has since been called into question. When pressed for comments, Katsuki Bakugou refused to say anything regarding the incident and his time spent with the League of Villains, telling reporters to "go to hell." Given the sensitivity of the topic, reporters withdrew from questioning the students after that. Tokoyami was last seen at the scene of All Might's final fight standing alongside the villains. Speculation about the student's possibly villainous nature has sparked great debate among different groups. Although his whereabouts are unknown, it's likely that he is still in the possession of the League of Villains. Due to the nature of this matter and with no current way to trace either the ex-student or the villains responsible, there has been no official call for action, although investigation continues._

Tokoyami finished reading the article. He was starting to wish they had included more information. He wanted to hear what his family and teachers had to say, what the investigators were actually doing. He wanted to know if he was in trouble. From the sounds of it, it may not be public knowledge, but people _knew_ that he devastated the forest and injured All Might. There were witnesses, people who knew him, officials that have drawn conclusions. And although Bakugou had blown off the reporters, he had to have explained everything that happened and why things turned out the way they did. _Well, he might leave out the part where he provoked me into using Dark Shadow._

 _I don't think that makes us any less responsible for what happened, though._

"Yeah, I know," Tokoyami growled, tossing the paper aside in frustration only to have it land gently on the ground to little satisfaction. "But I didn't actually do anything wrong, right? It was an accident."

" _People get convicted all the time for accidents, though,"_ Dark Shadow mused aloud.

Tokoyami leaned his head back against the whitewashed wall and plucked nervously at his feathers, drifting into thought. "I wonder what my classmates are doing. Although I guess that article called me an ex-student, so that makes me wonder if I can ever be a part of that class again. I hope the press and everyone else realize all the effort I put into getting into that school so that I could be a hero. Their minds are clouded by foolishness if they think that a single mishap could define me."

" _They're just upset."_

"Yeah. Because All Might is gone and for all we know it's our fault. This is not a comforting thought to live by."

Dark Shadow tipped his head to the side, looking at Tokoyami with a void expression. But even though the quirk expressed no emotion, he could feel that he was discontent with that response.

If the quirk was going to say something, then he lost his chance when a swift knock caught their attention before the door to the room they were in abruptly opened up. Dabi sauntered into the room with no remorse. "Finding any good comic strips in those papers? Yeah, didn't think so." The villain surveyed the room with a sweep of his gaze, but aside from the mess of newspaper articles nothing was amiss in the small bedroom chamber that served as Tokoyami's birdcage since relocating to a new destination. "You better be ready for another bout of training. I'm still waiting on you to actually get a good hit in. Otherwise what's the point? C'mon, hurry up."

"Right." Tokoyami brushed aside the papers and rose to his feet. This had become routine for them, so the sudden entry came as no surprise. He followed Dabi through the door, keeping Dark Shadow close to his side at all times. The hallway was well lit with fluorescent lights and devoid of decoration. He'd never gotten a specific answer as to what this place was, only that it belonged to the Master. He hadn't seen any windows and suspected that it was underground, though. Regardless, it was a definite upgrade from the last place.

They entered a room with tall ceilings and a large empty floor, reminiscent to a school gym. He didn't mind the training so much anymore. Although it irked him to be learning from villains, it was clear that he was seeing improvement. Granted, anything was better than the situational hazard he had been just a week ago. It was in this case that diligence had proved beneficial, both in bettering his fighting capabilities and in repairing the previously strained relationship with Dark Shadow. For some reason the villains had a really good grasp on how to deal with quirks that conflict with the user. Earlier conversations with the likes of Twice on handling the duality of a quirk had given him good insight, and Dabi understood the situation surprisingly well. Of course, that did nothing to make him go easy on the struggling student. If anything, it compelled the fire user to not hold back.

"Keep practicing that thing you were working on, alright?"

Tokoyami gritted his teeth. "I _know_ ; you don't have to tell me." Without a spoken word, he willed Dark Shadow to hover directly over him, almost touching. When he moved, so did his quirk in a relatively mirrored way. It could still be better, as the flow of it was still disjointed, but they were both still getting the hang of the new technique. Dark Shadow held his head above his own, and his shadowy talons felt like an extension of Tokoyami's own hands. Dark vapor radiated from the two as they prepared a battle stance.

Dabi smiled, raising his hands to either side from where he stood at the other end of the room. Dangerous blue flames erupted from his hands. "You better not chicken out this time."

Tokoyami charged forward without restraint, closing the gap between them with relative ease. Dabi lunged as he approached, unapologetically bursting his flames forward before even engaging in close combat. The student jumped before the attack could reach them, enhanced by his quirk pushing off the ground at the same time. The light still noticeably sapped some energy, but they effectively avoided the brunt of it. While still in the air, Tokoyami lashed out with his arm and a shadowy claw extended from him. _Piercing Claw of the Dusk!_ Dabi smacked it away with a shield of fire, as expected, but it gave him enough time to land right within close range of the villain. It used to be that Tokoyami was most effective with mid to long range attacks, and was praised thusly for it. But his exposure at close combat had always left much to be desired. And yet here he was, right within his opponent's hit box.

Dabi aimed a hand toward him, but seeing how close he was decided to jump back instead, least he end up burning himself. Tokoyami kept up, pressuring him into fighting at a nearer range. He clawed at the target again, this time aiming for his legs. But Dabi registered his movement and avoided it. Tokoyami growled and tried it again, this time with both hands coming together in a clapping motion that would hopefully leave him no way to dodge and crush him. Dabi jumped again, only now he blasted fire beneath him to propel him higher. The flames scorched the shadowy hands that had become perfectly positioned beneath him, and Dark Shadow hissed in his mind. _I'm sorry! Tch, that's such a Bakugou thing to do._

Since the shadowy extensions hadn't yet retreated from the light, he changed their movement at the last second so that instead of clapping together they were now pushing against the ground. Tokoyami launched himself into the air with the momentum and came down upon his opponent like an enraged murder of crows. "Nightfall Spear!" Tokoyami proclaimed aloud to the understanding of both him and his quirk.

Dabi landed back on the ground and looked up to see that the shadowy mass was upon him. No time left to dodge, he raised up his arms quickly, flames at the ready. Tokoyami came within two yards of him, and could see the dark embers begin to flick in the villain's hands. But his attack was ready first. With a flick of his head, a piercing beak of darkness shot forward and shot through the fiery barrier he had started to make. It landed in the center of Dabi's chest, producing an audible grunt from the foe. The force sent him flying back into the wall, leaving behind only a trail of angrily crackling blue flames.

Tokoyami pounced on this opportunity as he struggled to right himself in a daze. "Hey, hold on –" he started to say.

"Not a chance, scum." Tokoyami shot his hands forward again so that they could pin the villain's arms against the wall. But in his haste, his precision was off. The claws slammed against the wall on either side of him. Dabi hit them both with his hottest fire and they finally disappeared into shadowy, incomprehensible wisps.

 _That huuuuuurt!_ Dark Shadow wailed in his mind.

 _I know, I know! Take a break for a moment,_ Tokoyami hastily assured. The quirk mostly vanished, but still left behind a cloak-like visage to protect him if need be.

Dabi watched as his opponent's defenses fell while coming into range and dropped his flames to ball his hand into a fist instead. Tokoyami made his own fist and reeled it back, imbuing it with the remaining power of Dark Shadow.

They threw their punches.

Dabi landed his first.

It striked the side of his beak, making his head spin, and some stray embers scorched his feathers. Tokoyami's fist just barely grazed Dabi's hair before going off target. And then he was floored, not for the first time in their scuffles. His quirk helped to break his fall, but the impact to his head was in full force.

He lay still, flat on his back. Dabi kicked him lightly in the side, and he curled up with a groan. _S…sorry,_ Dark Shadow muttered.

"It's fine," Tokoyami responded without thinking.

"Is it?" Dabi countered, raising his foot back for another kick.

"N-no, wait!"

Dabi sighed and set his foot back down. "Hurry up and get back on your feet so you can tell me what you did wrong."

Tokoyami did so, begrudgingly holding his beak. He talked through his aching jaw. "My moves are still predictable. I haven't figured out how to use my quirk in a more versatile way yet, so you were always prepared. The movements themselves are still clunky and could be faster, more precise. They don't react exactly as I want them. I also let my guard down in places where it's…ill advised."

Dabi nodded. "Cool, so you know what's up. Now, when you gonna get better? I can tell you're still keeping yourself distant from your quirk. You could stand to embrace it a little more, y'know? Wear it more like a cloak instead of just having him hover over you or something."

Tokoyami grimaced bitterly at that. "I'm improving at a decent pace already, aren't I? Lay off already. If I got any closer I might just end up _hurting_ myself."

"You're getting pretty smart with me. Awfully brave to be mouthing off to someone so dangerous," he warned.

"I almost had you!"

"Yeah, but you seem to forget something." Dabi reached out his hand, dark embers trailing from the burned marks on his flesh. Tokoyami tensed, glaring at him, and raised his own hand into a claw. But Dabi's outstretched hand only barely pushed him in the chest. "Your reach sucks on its own, short-stack."

"Ah…I should've known it'd be something like that, you bastard." Tokoyami reached out his own arm, and sure enough he wasn't close enough to touch him. "I still managed to land a solid blow for once, though."

"Oh yeah? What was it, "Nightfall Spear?" That's lame, it didn't even do any piercing damage."

"I would get in trouble if I impaled you. Sorry to disappoint," Tokoyami growled.

"Well, you did. We don't even have an audience. You could've done it if you wanted to."

He was right. All his movements were dull for this fight. And even if he intended to create more damage, there would be no consequences if he left this villain to bleed out on the floor. Hardly anyone was around to monitor their actions. Shigaraki remained ever vigilant of his progress, but all the others had slowly started going back to their own residences, laying low in the aftermath of that night. Dabi was convinced to stay here (he was kicked out his apartment and had nowhere else to go, apparently) so there were quite a few times where they had time to spare. All the while, his fighting ability with Dark Shadow had evolved and improved over a short period of time. By acknowledging his flaws, he was able to eliminate them, and by fighting someone who pushed his limits he was able to overcome them. At least until he got beaten down by flames. _Damn you and your unfair advantage over me._

"Quite frankly, I'm done with you for the day," Tokoyami said.

"Eh, that's fair."

Tokoyami brushed the dirt and ash from his new hoodie, inspecting it for burn marks. He hoped Toga wasn't the kind of person to get mad if her gift to him got damaged. He wasn't sure he wanted to deal with that. Of course, it had been a few days since he'd last seen her or the others. He hadn't even been allowed to leave this facility since first coming here.

"Dabi…I wouldn't expect you to care, but do you know when I'll be able to go outside this place?"

Dabi stared at him with his icy blue eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I'm not in charge of that information. All I have to do is kick your ass every day, and that's fine by me. You wanna know, ask Shigaraki yourself."

Tokoyami looked him up and down suspiciously, as though he were playing at some game. But in the time that he'd had the misfortune of knowing the guy, it was a fact that he was anything if not honest. "Then I'll just do that. If I didn't hit you too hard, then you should have no problem taking me over to him."

Dabi groaned, picking at his low-cut shirt where a bruise was starting to visibly develop. "Uuugh, you ask so _much_ of me." Tokoyami waited a moment. "M'kay. Let's go find him. I'm not gonna defend you if you make him cranky, though. He's been busy, after all."


	16. Chapter 16

**Heroes in the Dark: chapter 16**

They made their way down the hall. Although Tokoyami hadn't seen much of this place, he knew there wasn't much to it besides the large room they were just in and a few smaller miscellaneous rooms. Of the few rooms they passed in the dingy, whitewashed halls, all the doors were closed off. What lied behind them were of no concern to him, though. At least that's what Kurogiri had told him when they first arrived here. Dabi knocked on a nondescript door at the end of the hall and went for the doorknob before receiving an answer.

"Go away," said a familiar, scratchy voice.

Dabi threw the door wide open. "Too late! I'm already in, can't go back now."

Tokoyami peeked his beak cautiously into the room, not sure what to expect. But there wasn't anything particularly interesting. The room was the same size as his own, small and under furnished. The walls were sparsely covered in pictures of heroes and villains, of recent newspaper articles and clippings. It wasn't as drastic as the walls in the villain hideout and there might've been more of a reason to have this setup, but it still perturbed him. He recognized some of the newspaper articles. A couch and mini fridge sat in the corner. Tomura Shigaraki himself sat at a desk with a laptop. He was impatiently tapping his fingers against the table.

"Fine, what do you want." He looked up from what he was doing to stare down the unwelcome guest, catching sight of Tokoyami. "Or rather, what does _he_ want?"

"Tell him, kid," Dabi said, standing off to the side.

Tokoyami stepped nervously into the room. "I just…wanted to know what happens now? It's, uh, been a while and all I do is stay here training. Did you plan on keeping me here forever?" He thought about how carefully he should be choosing his words, but seeing the villain leader sitting there with an unamused expression evoked something else. It irked him to think that he might not get an adequate answer. "I can't just convieniently stay here, you know. You haven't let me out of this place since we got here, and I'm getting tired of being around Dabi. Where are the others? What are you scheming?"

Dabi let out a small laugh. "Hurtful, but I can relate. Bird Boy has a point, Shigaraki. Just tell him what's up."

Shigaraki growled in annoyance. He gripped the top of his laptop, one finger off, as though contemplating whether or not to slam it shut. He might've rolled his eyes – it was hard to tell with his face concealed behind the crude hand. But he did finally acknowledge them. "I'm in the middle of getting some things straightened out, alright? There's a lot that I need to get figured out before the Villain Alliance can move forward. You already know what we stand to achieve. We encountered some…setbacks-," Shigaraki waved his hand vaguely towards a wall plastered with news articles. "—but I'm getting us back on track. We sacrificed a lot that night, so the others are either off doing their own thing or – I would hope – recruiting new members to aid our efforts."

Shigaraki tapped his fingers on the desk, taking a moment to think. He looked the ex-hero-in-training up and down with his unsympathetic red eyes. "As for you…well, to be honest I still don't know what to do with you. I can't have you running off again. I was foolish to think I could trust a U.A. student training under that All Might to turn to my side so easily. I _thought_ that Bakugou would do well here, but now I'm stuck trying to figure out the cards I've been dealt. I'm not concerned about you trying to be a hero after everything that happened, but it'll be a while before I can trust you to fulfill your new role. Until then, just keep doing what you're doing."

Tokoyami grimaced. He couldn't help but feel a bit miserable at that. "Oh. So I'll continue to be left in the dark."

"This building is lit much better than the last place, if you haven't noticed," Shigaraki said, turning his attention back to his computer.

"You know, you really suck at dealing with kids."

Shigaraki turned his attention back to Dabi, who was standing by with a smug look on his face, arms crossed behind his head. "What do you want from me?"

Dabi took on a more serious air. "How long do you plan on keeping us here? I'm the only one stuck looking after Tokoyami, ya know? This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I decided to join you. Don't get me wrong, it's been an absolute _pleasure_ working with you, but I literally have no confidence that you're taking any of this the right way. You haven't really given me any reason to."

Shigaraki gave pause, taking a moment to think those words over while scratching at his neck, which looked even more raw and torn up than usual. "I just need something to happen," he rasped quietly. In the end he did shut the lid of his laptop, and then proceeded to remove the hand that covered his face. His eyes were tired, but his face was still a mask of bitterness. "Don't feel like you're obligated to stay here, Dabi. So long as the kid is in check, you can do what you want. I'd prefer if you'd stay here now that everyone else is gone, but admittedly that's my own fault for not organizing properly. I'll gather the Alliance back together soon. Until then, far be it me to stop you. I'm surprised you stuck around as long as you did, honestly."

"So am I." He glanced over at Tokoyami, who had backed away, head trained towards the ground and hands securely in his pockets. "'Kay, great talk. I'm taking a break from all this. But you already knew that. Try and get someone else back here if you can. And word of warning, the kid can hit really hard if he wants to."

Shigaraki stifled a yawn. "Dully noted. Just make sure he gets back to his room and secure him before going off."

"Sounds good. Nighty-night, Hand-Man." Dabi jerked his head towards the door, and Tokoyami exited the room with him close behind. They shut the door just as Shigaraki groaned in disgust, leaving the frustrated villain back to his own devices.

"So, did you get what you wanted out of that?"

Tokoyami looked back at the closed door, wondering if Shigaraki could still hear them. "Not…really. His answers were all rather evasive. After all that, the only concrete info to come out of it is the fact that you can leave. My own fate is just as enshadowed as before"

"I think he just wants me off his back. All I've been doing since we got here is alternating between taking care of you and pestering him. Not the worst combination for me personally, but still. You may not have gotten what you wanted, but I sure did. I think I'll take a walk, maybe go into town."

Tokoyami turned on his heels and began heading in the direction of his own room. But Dabi intercepted him. "Hey, going back so soon? Don't sweat it so much."

The student couldn't tell if he was teasing him or not. "There's nothing left for me today, yes? Your training wrapped up so quickly. So now it's back to my room."

"Nah, I don't think so. Let's go. He said he didn't mind me leaving, after all. Why don't we check out the area outside these walls."

 _Shigaraki also said to have me in my room._

 _You say that like you're disappointed!_ Dark Shadow cackled internally.

Tokoyami smiled as he followed Dabi down a different hallway. _Don't be ridiculous._

This hallway ended in a heavy steel door locked with a password. He inputted some numbers, shielding it with his hand, and reached for the door handle. "Try making a run for it and I'll kill ya."

"You can try," Tokoyami shot back without hesitation, watching as the door opened to the outside. "I'm starting to think you probably could've left whenever you wanted and Shigaraki would be none the wiser."

"Well, sure, but I wouldn't want to be irresponsible."

"You say as you freely let me out of this place."

"Hey! Only for a bit, you got it? And then I'm hauling your tailfeathers back into here. Besides, we could all use a break."

Natural sunlight streamed in through the now open door, causing him to squint. Even though he was standing here now, he still couldn't quite believe it. It could still be part of a prank. Any moment he would shut the door and lock him back into that little room.

But that didn't happen. Dabi walked up a set of concrete stairs, coming to a standstill where the sparsely forested land met the edge of the facility. Tokoyami hadn't even considered that the building would be underground, but if this place was designed with emergencies in mind then it made sense. He joined Dabi at the top of the stairs. "Where is this place. It's not like the last forest." Sure enough, the trees were different, less diverse, and the ground wasn't so densely covered in foliage. Cold sunshine streamed down freely from the many openings between the branches, dappling the ground. It was morning.

"Can't really say, but it's kinda neat out here if you ask me."

Tokoyami sat himself at the base of a tree, sighing with content at the change of atmosphere. It was a small comfort, sure, but being able to smell the fresh air and feel natural ground was a welcome change. His beak drooped until it was resting comfortably on his chest. _This is nice._

"I bother bringing you out here and the only thing you want to do is take a nap? That's not very exciting," Dabi scoffed, leaning against a tree himself.

Tokoyami looked over at the heavily scarred man. He didn't seem like the kind that would care about much of anything. "So then what made you decide to bring me out here?"

"Hm? Eh, no reason. Just felt like it. I can't imagine it's very fun being cooped up like that. Heavens forbid you hate your kidnappers or something." Tokoyami didn't respond, crossing his arms solemnly over his knees. Dabi sighed. "Hey, just don't worry about it too much. You're better off here. The rest of the world can be really judgmental, and it's difficult out there. Especially for you younger ones that have so many expectations placed on you. I have siblings, if you really want to know, that kinda remind me of you. I can't very well go see them whenever I want because of the position I'm in…but that's not important. Anyway, what I'm trying to get at is that you should just see where everything takes you. It might not be what you envisioned, but you deserve to learn every point of view and…nah, I don't know where I'm going with this. Hey, you're still awake, right?"

Tokoyami indeed was, but gave no visible indication that he was listening despite hanging onto every word. The villain had been quick to move on from discussing family, but at the same time this was the first time any of the villains had even hinted at their life before this. It intrigued him to know that Dabi of all people still thought about stuff like that. _I wonder what these siblings are like, if he claims that I remind him of them. That's hardly something I can just ask about, though._

"Ah, to hell with you," Dabi grumbled, sitting down on the forest floor. "Great, now I'm stuck watching over you like this. I swear, my replacement better come soon. Do I even get paid for this shit? I need to talk to Shiggs again. But wait, I'm not even supposed to have the kid out here…"

 _Then you can just keep sitting here,_ Tokoyami thought.

 _Kukuku, who knew he could be even remotely reliable,_ Dark Shadow hummed.

Tokoyami wasn't sure he was ready to believe that. At some point, though, he might've actually dozed off listening to the villain talk about mundane things. Apparently he trusted him enough to relax in his presence, if that made any difference. Even still, he was a villain just like all the others. Tokoyami couldn't forget that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Heroes in the Dark: Class 1A Interlude (chapter 16.5)**

(Author's Note: thank you all for your patience! If you couldn't tell already, this is a side chapter covering over the effects of the Villain Alliances' actions on the rest of the class. I'll do more of these if the opportunity presents itself and they don't get in the way of normal chapters. This was actually quite interesting to do.)

 _That damn Bird._

Bakugou sat himself down in his usual seat by the window. Technically there was still ten days left of summer break, but between the invasion of the forest camp and its catastrophic aftermath, it was deemed essential that everyone prepare themselves further before the start of the next semester. UA had finally resumed some of their classes, but it couldn't have come soon enough. The days following _that event_ had been a special kind of hell on par with his actual abduction. He should've been relieved to be back here, where he could continue to build himself into the hero he knew he could be. Or at least, what he was _supposed_ to be. Lately he'd been riddled with doubts. The overall pressure from media coverage and questioning from the school faculty had left his nerves on edge, and by now his classmates knew not to approach him regarding anything. It sucked, and he hated it, but he was so done with everything that he could hardly even focus. But that's to be expected. Everyone was grieving.

 _It's all his fault._ That's the phrase that kept cycling through his mind. It would be so much easier to think that. He _saw_ everything that happened, clearer than any of the heroes present. The image of Tokoyami losing control of his quirk in the Villain Hideout right as All Might came to save the day was permanently seared into his mind. Because as much as he tried to dismiss it, he'd been the one to trigger it. He'd called the student's strength and determination into question, producing a truly expected outcome. And like a cruel domino effect, it had stricken the Symbol of Justice. That…was less expected.

 _How was I supposed to know All Might was coming for us? I was just doing what I could. But obviously I should've known we were being saved. Maybe…maybe if I hadn't caused such an outrage, if I'd just stayed put like Tokoyami instead of making a mess of things. I can't keep doing that. It's too destructive. I_ know _that's what it is._ This incident had served as yet another bleak reminder that he needed to stop acting out of line. Starting with the Sludge Incident – which in a cruel twist of fate was now only his first kidnapping from a villain – that had ended in lives being at risk and thousands of dollars in property damage thanks to his reckless explosions. Then his intimidating display of rage at the Sports Festival winning ceremony had drawn more unwanted attention than he could ever want. And finally…he couldn't even do anything right in this last event that had ended in a truly horrid outcome. Weren't they being trained to face off against villains? How useless. Nothing could've prepared him for _that._ He wasn't even of any use during the villain's invasion on the camp. The most he was able to accomplish there was getting Tokoyami's quirk under control after it had defeated that monstrous human _Moonfish_. And yet he wasn't able to do the same thing where it really mattered. Instead he'd gotten captured, said some things he shouldn't have, proved he couldn't keep his temper under control, and… _gotten All Might killed._

Bakugou's pencil snapped violently in his hand. With a dejected growl, he let it fall to the desk. He couldn't be bothered anymore. Almost two weeks had passed since then, and yet he was still being plagued by these thoughts. It had occurred at one point that this might not be healthy, but he'd be damned if he went to someone about it. He'd much rather channel it into anger that can be taken out the one way he knew how.

On the edge of his vision, he saw a pencil creep within his reach from behind him. That damn Deku. Sticking his nose where it didn't belong. Bakugou didn't readily accept it, but rather watched with angry red eyes as Midoriya had to stretch just to put the replacement pencil on his desk. Refusing to acknowledge him further, his gaze traveled back to the window. Apparently the nerd had gone through a lot of trouble with the stunts he pulled. Over and over, always the hero. But now it hurt just to look at him, the utter mess. His injuries had been nothing to sneeze at, sure, but those had inevitably healed just fine. After All Might's death, it was clear to see the impact it had on him compared to the other students. He was a bit quieter, more withdrawn. But also reserved, as though he had some sort of new responsibility. Bakugou remembered his expression when All Might had pointed at the camera in some sort of grand final action. "You're next." Those words had resonated far and wide, but he had this feeling, no this _knowledge_ , that they were meant for Deku. And then…they were standing next to each other when their cheers over All Might's triumph had turned to wails of dismay as the hero fell to the ground.

 _He did so much to come and rescue us. I can't imagine it was worth it._

"Bakugou, are you still with us?" Aizawa demanded. "You should pay more attention. Class has started."

Bakugou tore his eyes away from some far off place. Despite the time that had passed, his feelings on the incident hadn't done much to waver, preferring to fester inside him. He got the distinct notion that being surrounded by his classmates was making it worse, but he wasn't about to do anything that might call attention to it. And yet it was painfully clear. Looking around the room, nobody seemed particularly thrilled to have to be continuing their classes as though nothing was wrong. As though the greatest hero and teacher of their era wasn't gone. And the empty seat where Tokoyami used to sit offered up another somber reminder: they weren't safe, no matter how strong they were or who they had to protect them. Sure they were moved into these new dorms for the sake of their protection, but the villains have done more than enough to prove just what they were capable of. If someone like Tokoyami was still in the grasp of the villains, then what chance did any one of them have? He sure as hell didn't fare much better. In fact, Bakugou shuddered to think what position he'd be in now if not for Kirishima. And even that had been a close call. Back during the height of the battle, when he was desperately trying to reach them, he couldn't have known that the person he thought was Tokoyami at his side was actually that demented transforming girl. That encounter could've so easily been lethal…if not for Kirishima's quirk. After everything that had happened, he was the one person he allowed to get close to him. It was hard to ignore someone that lived in the dorm room right next to you.

Aizawa scoured the room for empty seats as he took attendance. He looked even more tired than usual, which was saying a lot. "Come on, everyone. It's our first day back for the semester. You could afford to be a bit less glum," Aizawa said, even as his own face was a mask of exhaustion and sorrow. But still he stood as a central figure for the students to look up to in the absence of All Might. "And why isn't Aoyama here yet? Everyone needs to be here, this is _important_."

Bakugou looked over to the empty seat in the front. Sure enough, that sparkling nerd was absent. It was his loss if he didn't have what it takes to be a hero. Although admittedly it was a bit unnerving to have someone usually so enthusiastic not be here during such a critical time. Bakugou had heard that the student had been found protecting some other students who'd been hurt by the rampant gas, apparently pretty close to where the villains had taken their final leave from the forest with him and Tokoyami in tow. Bakugou didn't know all of what was going on during that time, but he bet that bastard could've done something to diminish the turmoil.

Aizawa continued when nobody offered up any sort of response or excuse. "Just make sure to fill him in on what's happening when you see him. Alright, and then Toko –" He stopped himself quickly before fully acknowledging the only other seat left empty. But everyone noticed anyway. Shouji, Midoriya, and Tsuyu looked back at the noticeably vacant desk. They'd all been part of the effort to get them back the first time around in the forest, for as much help as that had been.

Aizawa coughed awkwardly into his sleeve, getting everyone's attention back to him. "Now I know tension is still running a little high and we're all having to deal with a lot of changes, but that's even more of a reason to be focusing on becoming the next generation of heroes. It's important to stay on track with your studies. That way, you all can move forward in the hopes of attaining your provisional hero licenses. The test for that is coming up soon and I need you all to be ready for that. They're a serious responsibility, and reaching the qualifications to get one is difficult. Even the average yearly passing rate for just the provisional license exam is only about 50%. So try not to miss class if you can help it pay careful attention. I went through the trouble of planning out a special training day. With that in mind, let's go forward. Starting today, each one of you…will be devising at least two new super moves!" The classroom door slammed open and in streamed the likes of pro heroes Midnight, Ectoplasm, and Cementoss.

That seemed to lift the spirits of the students significantly. They were out of their seats in an instant, ready and willing to head to the gym for this new spectacle.

 _You useless bastards sure are quick to shift your attention despite everything. How many of you are even aware of what's happening around us? UA's in more trouble now than ever and you don't even want to acknowledge it. Don't just fucking pretend like everything is fine._ Bakugou glared at all the excited faces beaming in the room before finally settling on Midoriya, sitting directly behind him like always. His hair was a tangled, unkempt mess, his eyes puffy from lack of sleep. He also didn't quite share his classmates' excitement. But still he resonated with determination, as though he wasn't willing to let anything get him down so long as he continued to strive towards being a hero. _Everything's not fine. You know this as much as me, Deku._

Everyone was already starting to leave their desks, following the teachers to the gym. Aizawa watched as the room began to empty. Kirishima was waiting anxiously besides the door for him to get up with everyone else, but he remained seated a moment longer. When Midoriya got up from his own desk and began to pass by him, Bakugou grabbed his sleeve. "Dekuuu," he growled quietly with animalistic integrity. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Without hesitation, the usually mousy kid turned to him sharply. "I'm doing what I can to keep going."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be trying to help me," Bakugou spat.

Midoriya grimaced. He looked down at him sadly, which did nothing but further his own hatred of the nerd. "I-I'm sorry you think like that. But you're not doing yourself any favors like this. Are you doing alright?"

For some reason that hit him harder than it really should have. He yanked his hand back as though the very fabric of Deku's sleeve was burning him. "You're looking down on me again. Worry more about yourself before meddling with other people's business. Otherwise you're gonna get hurt like nothing you've ever experienced before." Those last words hung in the air like a threat.

"I'm just glad you're back. I'd hate to face you as a villain," Midoriya said with a sigh. Then he was already walking away from the confrontation. As though it didn't even concern him.

Kirishima came up to him after witnessing their exchange. "Hey man, you doing okay?" He stepped back as Bakugou finally hoisted himself out of his seat.

"Doing just fine," Bakugou grumbled. He took one last scornful look at Tokoyami's lifeless desk before making his way out of the classroom in the wake of everyone else. They were the only ones in here now, with the exception of Aizawa still waiting impatiently for the room to be cleared. "Let's go wreck some shit with some new moves. That'll make me feel better."


	18. Chapter 18

**Heroes in the Dark: chapter 17**

Time now seemed to pass without consequence. Did it really matter how long he stayed here? Although Tokoyami still ached for his old life, it didn't seem like something he could so readily return to given the situation. Certainly his old classmates were already beginning their second semester, and he…well, he was still stuck here.

Tokoyami pressed his back against the wall of the training area and slid down into a sitting position with a sigh. He looked out across the room and its heavily charred floors to where Dabi was standing aloofly, waiting for him to get up and engage him in another sparring session. It was endless with him sometimes. Although there were days when he never appeared at all, instead going about his own business and leaving Tokoyami to his own devices within the small perimeters of his room. Now that Dabi was the one waiting on him, Tokoyami decided that he'd better just sit in place for a while. But of course that couldn't go his way either.

The door to the room opened up, much to his surprise – they hadn't been disturbed before in the few weeks since this routine began. Magne poked her head in, looking around the room over the top of her glasses and surveying the visibly damaged area until her eyes settled on Dabi. "OH! I was told you'd be here, but why on earth would you be in a place like this?"

"I could ask you the same question. What's going on?" Dabi asked, striding over to meet her.

They talked back and forth to each other, just outside of Tokoyami's hearing range. _Pssst, Dark Shadow, do you know what they're saying?_

 _Just how do you expect_ me _to know?!_

After a bit, Dabi turned back around and called out, "Hey, villain meeting, you're invited. Why don't you come and say hello?"

 _That sounds detestable._ But Tokoyami found himself getting up and heading towards the two of them anyway. He wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't surprising to find that it actually was a meeting being attended by the League. Coming through the door, Twice caught sight of him and offered up a friendly wave. He looked excited. Mr. Compress and Shigaraki were talking in hushed tones off to the side.

He didn't notice Togo until she was standing right next to him, startling him just a bit. "You're still wearing the clothes I got you!" she sang, smiling smugly.

Tokoyami leaned away from her cautiously. He knew better at this point than to let her get too close. "It's literally all I have in the drudgery of this darkness," he sighed dramatically.

"Oh! I can get you more. We're pretty much the same size, after all," Toga said, laughing at his discomfort.

 _I had a feeling that was the case, but she didn't have to say it…_ "Please don't. I wouldn't want to owe someone like yourself any favors."

Shigaraki quickly ended his conversation with Mr. Compress and turned to address the others. Seeing Tokoyami, he couldn't help but growl in disapproval. "Did I say to bring the kid along?"

Magne shrugged. "You didn't say he _couldn't_ be here. There's no harm."

Shigaraki shook his head, but moved on without delay. "Fine, whatever. More importantly, I've been trying to keep in touch with you all over the past two weeks, with varying levels of success. I know Twice has an announcement to make, but if anyone else has something worth mentioning, best do it now. I only ever said to keep a low profile, but any leads regarding potential allies or integral information is just as important…" The room was quiet. It was like a case of nobody wanting to admit that they didn't do their homework. Toga fiddled mindlessly with her phone charms and Spinner inspected his claws, waiting for Shigaraki to move on. "Alright. That's _fine_. Twice talked with me about this beforehand, but he's eager to share."

Twice nodded his head and stood a little straighter. "Yes! Well, you know, you never know who you'll find on the streets. But _this_ guy, I came across him randomly, and by that I mean I was searching for him. There's something kinda…wrong with his head, but that's nothing new with us! Anyway, I saw his quirk do all kinds of messed up stuff, it was awesome! And terrifying! He's totally interested in joining us! And I think yes. He definitely should. He'll destroy this alliance."

Shigaraki rubbed his temples, staving off an apparent headache, but displayed patience when dealing with Twice. He took the announcement from there. "From what I understand, it's some kind of yakuza group looking for recognition. This leader guy is one thing, but adding his forces to ours will prove beneficial to both of us. Twice got in contact with them first, so I'm in the process of setting up an arrangement for us to meet with this person. He seems reasonable enough, so long as he understands that he'll be working under me. Twice and I will be meeting him in a secure location. I want to take some of you all along too, of course, to ensure that we make the right impression. I was thinking Mr. Compress, Toga, and Dabi – "

"Nah, I'll pass."

Shigaraki simmered quietly, gritting his teeth. "Okay? Mr. Compress, Toga, and _Magne_ will come along to meet this guy. Any objections?"

"Mmm, if I don't get to stab anyone, then it sounds boring," Toga said. She still seemed to be rather pleased with the arrangement, though.

"Man, why'd you even have me come here if I was never gonna do anything," Spinner grumbled.

"It's not important who comes. What matters is having this gentleman and his followers aid us. We could use some more hands around here if we're to excel in our plans," Mr. Compress lectured.

"Ooh! We have plans?" Toga asked with sincere sarcasm.

"And if that's the case, then is that why Kurogiri isn't here?" Magne questioned with more seriousness. Sure enough, the looming figure cloaked in mist was strangely absent. Usually a key member to stand alongside Shigaraki, the right hand villain had been out of sight for quite some time.

"He's off running errands and can't be here right now. I'll have him back for a moment on the night where we rendezvous with the new recruits so he can teleport us to the location, but beyond that I have him a bit busy at the moment," Shigaraki assured.

"That's all well and good, but isn't there anything we should be informed of further going ahead?" Mr. Compress urged. "It's a waste of our resources in these trying times if we don't know everything that's going on."

Shigaraki waved aside all the curious gazes aimed towards him. "I can't claim anything with utter certainty. Things will be more fleshed out once these deals come through. After getting our forces slashed, the most important thing now is convincing people to our side. You all _know_ that already. Until we have that, I can't promise anything. That's why I've been asking for you to search for possible candidates. I would hope you'd be keeping that in mind after all this time. Now more than ever there are villains coming out of the woodwork looking for a cause and we're supposed to be who they turn to." He spread his arms wide in a crudely welcoming gesture. "Despite our numbers, we're in a position of great power right now, and we can't afford to be slacking off. If not for Twice bringing in new potential recruits, my plans would be at a standstill!"

The group of villains didn't seem very impressed, aside from a still beaming Twice.

Spinner scoffed. "I think that's a bit too much credit. Even if their strong, it's their morals and dedication to a cause that's most important. Not just anyone can be as ambitious as us."

"You're just butthurt that you can't come with us to meet the newbies," Toga teased.

"Don't worry, we'll have you along for a different mission in the future, maybe with a much cooler role to play," Twice said, patting his scaly shoulder. "Now wouldn't that be miserable?"

"It doesn't _matter_ ," Shigaraki hissed, thoroughly exasperated at this point. "We need _power_ right now, okay?!"

"Speaking of which," Magne chimed in, "How has young Tokoyami's training been coming along? It looks like he's been training a lot."

That question seemed to irritate him further. "So what? We still can't do anything with him."

 _Still? I should've figured,_ Tokoyami thought to himself. Even after two weeks, it didn't surprise him that his fate was still so underwhelmingly uncertain."I have indeed been training quite a bit, since you brought it up."

"That's so good to hear!" Toga said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "When do I get to take you out for a night in the town? I wanna show you my favorite scenes and pastimes."

"Never," Tokoyami growled. Even if it meant being outside of this facility, there was no way he'd be safe out there with her and he had no intention in getting wrapped up in her "pastimes."

"Not now, anyway," Shigaraki said. "But besides that, why is he still here? I'm trying to have an important discussion with you lot but it's becoming exceeding difficult. We don't need that one to be present here."

Mr. Compress stepped forward. "Come now, he isn't doing us any harm. It's a show of faith to have him here with us, wouldn't you say?"

"That's why I can't have him be here. Dabi, would you take him back to his room?"

"Why should I?"

Shigaraki's tired red eyes narrowed into thin slits, his burning hate only vainly concealed. "You're literally the only one here who knows where his room is. Dabi, _please_ get that kid out of here and come back here. I shouldn't have to beg you further."

Dabi shrugged indifferently. "Alright, but no guarantee that I'll be back so quickly."

"That's _fine_ ," Shigaraki sighed in resignation.

"Aww, Birdie's leaving so soon? When will I actually get to play with him?" Toga pouted.

"You should come take my place training him sometime. He still needs to work on close-range reflexes," Dabi said as he exited the room. That seemed to make the girl happier than what a normal person would be.

Tokoyami hurriedly left the room in his wake, eager to leave them all behind. "You'd better not plan on leaving me alone with that girl. It might surprise you to know that I don't very well trust her."

"No big deal; you'll warm up to her," Dabi said, although it sounded like even he didn't believe that.

"Doubtfully."

"Who knows, maybe someday you'll have to work alongside her. Now wouldn't that be an interesting experience?"

"Speaking of which, I'm surprised you didn't take up Shigaraki's offer to join him on this new mission."

Dabi looked back at him with a smirk. "It's really just a formality thing from the sounds of it. But no, I'm still going. You can come too, ya know."

Tokoyami sputtered to a stop in the hallway. They were far enough from the room where the rest of the alliance was gathered that they couldn't be heard, but still he lowered his voice to a whisper. "And from the sounds of _that_ this whole thing is a farce. Why are you intentionally annoying Shigaraki like that. It doesn't sound very safe. And what gave you the bright idea that inviting me along would make any of it better? I have literally nothing to gain from accompanying you, except for getting into some very unwanted trouble with the person who looks like he wants to strangle me the most."

"Hey, brighten up. Do you really think anything bad will happen when you have me around?" Tokoyami glared at him silently, but Dabi laughed in his face. "Heh, yeah that's fair. Why should I care if you're cooped up in here with no idea of what's going on around you?"

"If we get caught, regardless of what happens, I want you to know that it will be entirely your fault."

"Do you really think I care about that? Who knows, maybe meeting these yakuza people will prove to be reeeeally interesting. Or not. But I'm not gonna be standing next to Shiggs if something doesn't go as plan. That's why you and me can watch from the sidelines, and nobody else needs to know. Got it?"

Tokoyami nodded carefully. He would never admit how intrigued he actually was to witness their recruitment strategies. Getting roped into something like this didn't come off as being all that unfavorable, especially given how long he'd been locked up in this facility. While he doubted it would offer him any sort of opening to escape under the villain's scrutiny, it was still worth being a part of it if he could learn more about what was happening beyond his understanding. Whatever the case, it was Dabi's plan to enact. Tokoyami could only hope that whatever happens doesn't lead him further astray than he already was.


	19. Chapter 19

**Heroes in the Dark: chapter 18**

Dabi had figured out when the other villains would be leaving to meet with the new recruits with relative ease. It was an open secret, so of course Twice hadn't hesitated when relying the course of action, destination, etc. after the plan had been fully fleshed out. By the following night, Shigaraki was already prepared to meet with the guy, his entourage of villains from the alliance by his side. Apparently this particular individual went by the name Overhaul. They were to be meeting at the abandoned facility they had stayed in directly following the fight between Master and All Might. Tokoyami wasn't exactly fond of that place, but it made sense why they would want to meet there as a throwaway destination. Dabi had assured him anyway that they wouldn't be going into the building. Watching the spectacle from a window would be enough.

Tokoyami sat on his bed waiting for something to happen. Of all the time spent here, most of it had been spent idly within these small perimeters. There were some days where he went stir-crazy, doing nothing but read the limited material he was given and conversing at length with Dark Shadow. The monotony was only ever dispelled when Dabi came barging through the door. Now he was waiting for that to happen again, for the scarred villain to come in unannounced, only this time it would be for something far different than mere battle training.

Tokoyami watched his quirk fiddle around with the lamp on his bedside table, bobbing around it before getting too close and recoiling like an eccentric cat. The room was furnished much like a school dorm, but there was nothing of particular interest so they made due with what they had. Something simple yet essential that he wished they had was a clock, but he supposed that was asking for too much. Not that it seemed to matter anyway.

"Are you having fun?" Tokoyami asked his quirk as it slithered around him.

" _I want to kill the lamp,"_ it hissed.

"Please don't."

A swift knock shifted his attention as Dabi came in through the door. "Hey, you better be ready. I don't wanna have to wait."

"I've been ready for several hours, Dabi," he sighed, reeling Dark Shadow back to his side. "I had no idea when we'd be doing this. And honestly, I'm more concerned that _you're_ notprepared in the case that this turns out poorly for the both of us."

"Why you gotta doubt me like that? I know what I'm doing. Now come on, I don't want to miss our window of opportunity or else we won't make it." Dabi was already heading out of the room, leaving Tokoyami with no choice but to follow. He recognized that the path through the hallways was the way they took to go outside.

"You never did tell me how exactly we'd be getting to the meeting place and back. Every time I asked you'd tell me not to worry without ever supplying an answer," Tokoyami said, patience fading.

"About that. We're just going through Kurogiri's Warp Gate with the rest of them."

Tokoyami stopped in his tracks, incredulous. "I thought the whole point of this was that nobody else would know what we're doing," he hissed.

"Nah, it'll work. But having you around will definitely help, if you can believe it." Dabi peered around a corner in the hallway. The exit was already within sight, and left slightly ajar no less. "It's dark out right now. They're already gathered outside. I'm going to need you to cloak us in darkness so that we can get as close as we can. They'll go through the portal, and before Kurogiri notices us we'll jump in at the last second. From there we just need to exit the warp before the cutoff. That'll land us close to the building, but not on top of Shigaraki and the rest. Plain and simple, right?"

"Is…is that how the Warp Gates work? Have you done this before?"

"Not intentionally, but yeah. It's only for longer distances, though."

Surprisingly, that didn't offer him much comfort. At the very least if they failed early on in their plans they might get off with nothing more than a slap on the wrists. _Actually, that could still prove fatal with Shigaraki. I would hope I'm not_ that _expendable._

"That's all well and good, but you want me to extend Dark Shadow to you just to sneak by? I feel obligated to tell you that I don't approve," Tokoyami grumbled. But he knew exactly what the villain wanted, and if that's what he decided the next course of action would be, there was very little to be done to oppose it.

"Hey, I've seen the way you do it. This should be the easy part for you. Now come on, you're not allowed to chicken out at this point."

They reached the slightly open door to the outside, where the cool darkness of an almost moonless night could be felt on just the other side. Despite his best tendencies, Tokoyami felt himself yearning for it, and when Dabi slipped through the door, he found himself diligently following behind like a shadow. They hesitated at the base of the stairs leading up, shielded by stone gray walls. Trees loomed above them, blocking out the sky, and visibility was low. He could sense that Dark Shadow was getting excited, and mentally urged the quirk to calm down.

Conversation could be heard above them, where Shigaraki's team had come together for departure. Shigaraki sounded like he was getting irritated already, which couldn't bode well for the rest of the night if he was hoping to gain allies from this. Apparently he wants to get to the meeting place before Twice, who's guiding the person in question to them. Dabi crept partway up the stairs, determined to go forth, and Tokoyami complied with his wishes. The air temperature dropped a few degrees as darkness seemed to focus around him. The frayed black energy that comprised Dark Shadow began to crackle quietly in the air, turning into a cloak of gloom. Tokoyami could feel the presence of his quirk's beak resting upon his own, its jagged claws curled over his hands like extensions of his fingers. The details of his and Dabi's forms seemed to have been blurred by the very night, and they cleared the stairway undetected.

Shigaraki was standing in a black duster coat with his back turned to them just ahead, watching alongside his company as Kurogiri opened up a warp gate for them. Even in the dark of night, lit only by a thin vein of light coming from the door behind them and the glow of Toga's phone, it was evident that the smoky gentleman was fatigued. Tokoyami hadn't seen Kurogiri in quite some time, but his bartender clothes were tattered and his slanted yellow eyes were listless. And yet still he worked efficiently under the young master's demands, creating their path to an entirely different destination. He could only assume based on Dabi's words that they'd all end up in the same place.

The two of them circled around the group, getting hearer until their words could be more clearly heard. "And you're sure you don't want me to come along?" Kurogiri asked as Shigaraki walked towards the open portal.

"I don't want anyone to see you right now, nor do I want you at risk. What you're doing for me now is much too important. You'd best take this time to rest. After you send the retrieval portal, I'll need you to get back to your own devices, so look forward to that," Shigaraki said.

Tokoyami didn't understand what he was having Kurogiri do this whole time, but it made sense that the capable accomplice was responsible for something more important than mere transportation. And yet here they were.

Kurogiri nodded solemnly and stepped back to let them through. Shigaraki stepped through the portal, followed by Toga, Mr. Compress, and Magne. The purple vortex shimmered as they vanished.

By this point Tokoyami and Dabi had gotten close without detection. The cloak of night worked expertly to obscure them. They watched for an opening, and saw their chance briefly when the sound of a breaking tree branch somewhere off in the woods diverted Kurogiri's attention as he was starting to close the warp gate. With no time for hesitation, Dabi dashed forward, one hand clutching the hood of Tokoyami's coat to make sure he was at his side, and they cleared the gap that had been steadily narrowing between them. Kurogiri didn't notice them until the last second, looking down at the enshadowed figures that were entering his warp gate.

He took a bewildered step forward as the two of them slipped past his guard. "Dabi? What are you–" But they'd already evaded him entirely.

Tokoyami subconsciously held his breath as he was dragged into the spinning vortex, leaving behind a confused and probably very disgruntled villain. It was rude not to ask for permission to use his warp gates, after all. But that wasn't something worth worrying about now.

In the nauseating environment of the warp gate, Tokoyami couldn't help closing his eyes against it. The dark cloak he'd made for them dissipated quickly, becoming tendrils of shadow that vanished like mist in sunlight. He felt Dabi tug his hood again, and opened his eyes to find Dabi waving his hand through the special rift they were in. Just ahead looked to be the end of the spiraling portal where the group ahead of them had already exited, reaching their destination. But Dabi jumped easily through the swirling black and purple visage before that point, and Tokoyami could only go through with them.

The warp gate spit them out onto the floor of another forest, not the one they'd left behind but still familiar. Dabi released his grip and Tokoyami struggled to find his balance before falling to a knee. He shook his head to rid himself of the lingering feeling left from the transport. Dabi was already on his feet and looking out through the bushes.

"Oh, hey, cool. We actually made it."

Tokoyami looked up at him with contempt. "As though you had any doubts."

Dabi snickered. "Well, yeah. I'm sure as hell not gonna be giving any promises. But that doesn't matter anymore, now does it?" Tokoyami rose to his feet, looking at the forest that extended every which way. Last time he'd been here had resulted in an unfavorable encounter. If at all possible, he'd like to avoid something like his standoff with Shigaraki from happening in this forest again. "Come on, the place is this way. I don't want to miss anything. And if you try anything, I'm not afraid to singe the feathers on your little bird head."

They made their way through the undergrowth with ease. Dabi would periodically turn his head to check and make sure Tokoyami was still right there with him, cautious that he might try running off. Of course, that would be foolish. At this point they had an uncertain level of trust between them. That, and there was no advantage of attempting an escape even now. Besides, he was interested to see what would come from this meeting between villains. It was worth paying attention to these sorts of things in case it became something beneficial for heroes to know in the future, should that chance be presented to him. But besides that, Dabi also seemed to be paying close attention to the other going-ons of the forest, as though suspicious of his surroundings. As far as Tokoyami was concerned, this was a pretty remote location, though, and decided that the villain was overcompensating his degree of wariness.

The forest came to an end, opening up to a clearing that was peppered with scorch and claw marks from almost two weeks ago. And sure enough, just behind that, was the abandoned building the he and the Villain Alliance had inhabited for all of two days following All Might's fight against the Master. From here there was no sight of the others, or even if they were here at all, but it was safe to assume that they were already in the building awaiting Twice's arrival.

Dabi ducked down and stealthily made his way over the charred ground, Tokoyami being sure to keep up. Surveying the damage they'd done, he marveled at how they'd managed not to set the forest ablaze. Granted, Dabi didn't seem to have any qualms against starting forest fires, but still.

They reached the building, but instead of entering through the door continued to walk along the sides, peeking into the windows every now and again to find where Shigaraki and the others would be. Coming close to the front of the building, Tokoyami realized that they were near the main room that looked out over the city. He could see the hazy lights now, a place distant from him that was protected by heroes. But the darkness of the night laid heavy on him in the way it always tended to, as though to assure him that the harsh lights of society were beneath them.

Then a new light moved through the dark, those of a car driving up an abandoned road he hadn't previously noticed. It came to a stop in front of the facility and was motionless for a while. Dabi nudged him, stepping into the shelter of a generator that protected them from view and pointing to a nearby window that was part of the main room. A quick glance through the broken glass confirmed that the villains were in there, sitting around and waiting for something to happen.

The sound of the car doors opening brought everyone to attention. Tokoyami tucked himself deeper into the shadows, making sure his beak wasn't in view as he tried to get a good look of the people coming from it. The first recognizable person was obviously Twice. Although his gray and black skinsuit blended into the darkness, his rather stocky frame and eccentric gestures gave him away. But the other person to emerge was far more interesting. At first the man seemed unremarkable from a distance, a normal sized person of decent build that could only just be discerned in the low light. Twice and the new person began walking towards the building, allowing him to make out more details. He wore business casual attire, with dark slacks and a plain tie. His otherwise normal coat was accented by a superficial amount of black feathers lining his hood, and pure white gloves adorned his hands. But most striking of all was the beak that protruded from his face. Tokoyami had to do a double take, but sure enough it was just a mask. A plague doctor's mask, to be exact. An interesting choice of style in this day and age to be sure, but admittedly it piqued his interest. Plague doctors were overseers of life and death, but their history had left behind a macabre icon. Tokoyami couldn't help but wonder to what ends this individual evoked those ideas.

The last distinguishable detail he could make out were his eyes, cold and emotionless. Nothing about this man painted him as an empathetic figure, but he walked with a sense of purpose and a foreboding presence that was very much his own.

So this was the villainous yakuza, Overhaul.


	20. Chapter 20

**Heroes in the Dark: chapter 19**

The masked villain entered the abandoned building, and Tokoyami shifted his position to look inside through the dirtied window. He tried to peek through in an inconspicuous way, but Dabi lightly shoved him down a bit. "Careful! You'll give us away with your feathers sticking up like that," he hissed, irritated that he'd have to explain something that was so obvious to him. _As if you're doing any better,_ Tokoyami thought, watching his undesirable accomplice take the best of their limited viewing space. Tokoyami watched out of the corner of the window instead, trying to see what was happening from his position. Truly, though, the most important thing was that he could hear most of what was being said. Some smaller bits of conversation between the League villains was lost, but the person Overhaul was close enough to him that every word resonated clearly back to him.

"Looks unhygienic…this is the base?" He looked over the desolated space with a critical eye.

Twice, leading him into the building, was more than happy to interject. "Yup! You think we'd take you to the hideout so quickly? This is just a place for your interview!"

Overhaul seemed to consider that, but it was evident that he was already annoyed. "Give me a break. It's so damn dusty in here…I better not catch something."

"No need to worry about that. We've all been sick for quite some time!"

The two of them came to a stop in front of the other villains. The man seemed unimpressed, even as his cold gaze locked onto Shigaraki. "So you're the leader of this rag-tag team. Can't say I knew what to expect."

The League began talking amongst themselves, likewise judging this new person. It was a stream of information that he couldn't be sure was relevant. Tokoyami could tell that this was no mere expendable villain they were trying to recruit, like the minor crime-wagers from the USJ incident, but it was difficult to know what Shigaraki in particular would use him for. From the words and titles being tossed around – leader of the "Eight Precepts of Death," a leftover from the yakuza world and an artifact from a bygone era – he wasn't sure if it was all bluff or if this man still held current importance.

But the masked individual didn't seem too concerned by their assessment of him. "Well…I suppose you're not entirely wrong."

Magne, looking somewhat smitten by the clean young gangster, spoke to him directly. "So what brings a fine yakuza scraping through life like you to our side? Are you another one of those types riding off the chaos after All Might's end?"

"No…moreso even than All Might's, it's All for One's departure that's really big." That seemed to entice everyone's attention. Tokoyami, especially, was interested to hear this. For as sorrowful as remembering those events was, he was desperate at this point to learn more about the acclaimed Master. Nobody from the League would ever tell him, and it had always seemed strange that such an important figure in the realm of darkness had so little mention anywhere else. Weren't heroes supposed to be on the lookout for these kinds of people? How long had so many dark deeds perpetrated out of sight by groups like this gone unnoticed to the unsuspecting masses?

"He was an emperor, the leading figure over the Underworld…my generation treated him like an urban legend. But the old-timers feared him with conviction, and when rumors of his demise came about, they only feared him more. That's the man who revealed himself…and then got thrown into Tartarus." Although this information seemed like something to paint All for One's absence in a mournful light, the tone didn't reflect that. Despite Overhaul's calm exterior, it was easy to detect the excitement in his voice, and his eyes glinted with a new fervidness. "In other words, this Champion is now gone from both the light _and_ the shadows. Who'll be the next Leader…I wonder?"

Tokoyami felt a chill run down his back. He could almost confirm that this man was smiling underneath his mask.

Shigaraki looked to be getting irate with the spiel, and leaned forward imposingly to meet whatever challenge came his way. "If you're saying you know who my Master is, then you'd still dare to provoke me? Obviously _I'm_ next to follow him. I'm gathering up influence as we speak, and soon we're going to expand. And with that power, we're going to smash the head in of this hero world. Mark my words.

 _Expand? Does he have a greater lineup of villains serving him that I don't know of? This is actually the first I've heard of anything like this. And yet…_

Overhaul asked directly what he had already contemplated. "So do you have a plan?"

"A plan? Didn't you come here just begging to be recruited?" Shigaraki and the others now considered the imposing gangster with mild caution, uncertain of where he was heading.

But Dabi's attention was elsewhere for a moment, despite how interesting this exchange was becoming. He was half-listening now, looking up towards the roof of the structure. Tokoyami knew that he'd been somewhat on edge since entering the area, and probably not without reason. Although it could just as well have been nerves given the situation.

"Dabi, what is it?" Tokoyami hissed quietly.

The villain's icy eyes glinted as he turned his line of sight back down towards him. "Sounds on the roof. But not much else. It's probably just…birds or something."

Tokoyami glared at him. "You and I both know that that doesn't sound right. Are you going to investigate?"

Dabi hesitated, staying in his crouched position beneath the window. "N-no, it's nothing. This is more important, and I can't trust you enough to leave you alone anyway. Let's just see what happens here."

Overhaul was getting caught up in his own words, content with criticizing Shigaraki's leadership capabilities. Whatever outside concerns Dabi had would have to wait. "So what if you expand your forces? How are you going to control them to begin with? What sort of organization are you aiming for? It started with the Hero Killer: Stain, and then it happened with the Glee Killer: Muscular, and the escaped death row inmate Moonfish. All three were first-rate pawns at your disposal, but you lost them all immediately, didn't you? Didn't know how to use them? Plus, you can't even handle the ones you have remaining, let alone whatever kid you manage to grab, and yet you're talking about expanding? What's the point of amassing power that you can't control?"

As insolent as he was coming off as, standing before a group of dangerous villains while openly mocking them, Tokoyami acknowledged that the yakuza brought up valuable points. Seeing firsthand how dysfunctional this group could be left a lasting impression, after all. But still that begged the question of why he was here.

"In order to realize your goals, you need a plan. I didn't come here to become one of you."

Shigaraki turned towards Twice. "Twice," he growled angrily, "next time _confirm_ their intentions before bringing anyone here."

But Overhaul didn't let up on his convictions, ignoring the increasing hostility from the very people he was confronting. "To execute the plan, I need resources – _money_ – and lots of it, and the world isn't exactly filled with people wanting to invest in your neighborhood gangsters. But if I had you, whose reputation precedes you, by my side then it'd be a whole other matter." He extended his gloved hand in what could hardly be called a welcoming manner. Every word, every action felt like a threat from the otherwise unremarkable individual. "Come under my leadership, and I'll prove just how well I can _use_ you all. And then **I'll** be the next Master."

His words hung in the air, growing stagnant, and his outstretched hand began to waiver.

The hand covering Shigaraki's face masked his expression, but rest assured it was twisted with disgust. His shoulders slumped, as though releasing a sigh, and two words escaped his mouth. "Go home."

It was a command. This meeting was finished, and nothing more would come of it.

Magne stepped forward. "Sorry, gangster kid." She really did sound a bit unhappy at the turn of events, but just like everyone else knew what this meant.

Tokoyami peeked his head up a little further, despite the risk of being seen, eager now to watch the action ensue. Her quirk really was quite interesting – magnetizing people towards different directions based on their gender. When the villains had first moved him to the current hideout, he'd inquired about it and she seemed happy to demonstrate. Despite the League's many criminal records, they didn't usually show him any ill will, and Magne had always struck him as an interesting person. But he couldn't claim to know much of anything about their ideals, and even less of their personal lives. So hearing her speak now was worth listening to.

"The other day, I got to meet up with an old friend. I tend to be shy and timid, but a girl who stayed friends with me even after discovering who I was once told me: _folks who are bound by the chains of common sense always laugh at those who aren't._ " She rushed in, wielding her totem weapon that aided in taking control of the situation. The blue aura of her quirk emanated around Overhaul and began dragging him towards the south, right towards her. Abilities aside, she was quite remarkable in hand to hand combat. Although he'd never gotten the chance to spar with her before she'd left the hideout to do her own thing. "I'm here because I wanted to live without being bound by anything! We decide where we belong by ourselves!"

A slight, almost insignificant movement. Magne looked ready to knock aside the comparatively small man with her pillar, but right before the two of them could meet, Tokoyami saw a white glove get tossed aside.

It could be heard before being seen: a creaking sound, like wood being splintered, or maybe more akin to fabric being shredded at the seams. Tokoyami raised his head higher, looking past the broken glass directly into the interior of the room. He'd seen fights before. He'd fought plenty before. Of course he did, training to be a hero. But the brutality of what happens in the shadows of the world are often concealed. A person can prepare themselves their entire lives to be a hero – or a villain, really – and never be truly prepared.

So what was he supposed to think – what was _any_ of them supposed to think – when suddenly Magne wasn't there anymore. No, that's wrong, _half_ of her was there. But that was accompanied by an ungodly amount of blood. _Where did it all even come from?_ It splattered everywhere, an… _explosion_ of red mist and sickly rain. It sloshed to the ground and covered the wretched figure of the young gangster, who now looked more threatening and malicious than ever. Magne's weapon dropped to the ground, but her legs stood there a moment longer, as though confused to where the rest of the body had disappeared, before slumping to the ground with a dull thud. The dark liquid splashed with the impact and continued to pool on the cold concrete floor with no sign of stopping. The last time he'd seen any great amount of blood was when Dark Shadow had wounded All Might, and that was horrible in its own right, having been his fault. But never had he been witness to something on this level of gruesomeness. It was the kind of horrific violence that nobody should have to see in person.

Silence fell over the League of Villains as they looked at the bloody scene in shock and dismay. Tokoyami couldn't tear his gaze away, but he could feel himself trembling. In his mind, Dark Shadow was screaming all that he had swallowed, bashing against his mental restraints and demanding vengeance upon the plague doctor. _Please, nooo. I don't want this right now. I don't want any of this._ He wished desperately that he hadn't agreed to come here now. It had all happened so quickly, just a two second difference between life and death. A mere flick of the hand.

They seemed to recover just enough to fully take in what had happened. "Magne?!" Toga wailed

"Shit," Dabi breathed shakily. He shifted beside him, the first one to move. Despite what had just happened, he jerked his attention away from the gory scene, again going back to the roof. " _Shit._ Tokoyami, don't you _dare_ move from here. Stay hidden or you'll be sorry." And then he was gone, running up a nearby set of outside stairs leading up to the second story windows. But Tokoyami hardly heard him, focus trained instead on seeing through the red haze of anger to keep track of the happenings on the inside and that single, intimidating man.

A blood-covered beak rose above the mutilated remains of what had once been Magne, gleaming in the low light as the villain Overhaul stood to his full height. He looked absolutely disgusted. "Just remember, you guys fired the first shots." Overhaul wiped his bare hand against his coat, careful to avoid the blood that was already seeping into the fabric. His own blood from Magne's initial attack dripped down the left side of his face, which was twisted into an angry scowl. "Ugh, dis _gusting_. So damn dirty…that's why I hate these business meetings."

A sudden blur. Tokoyami identified Mr. Compress jumping into the fray, hand outstretched towards the sinister individual. Having been exposed directly to the effect of Mr. Compress's quirk on several occasions, Tokoyami knew what he was trying to accomplish. A single touch, much like that which had decimated Magne, and this threat would be rendered harmless.

"Mr. Compress, stop!" Shigaraki demanded, voice tinged with panic as he lurched forward.

Something whistled through the air from the rafters above, piercing Mr. Compress's shoulder. But that hardly seemed to be the biggest concern. Actually, he may not have even noticed it himself. But he expressed shock in something else, and upon laying his hand on Overhaul's arm, a cry escaped him: "My quirk–?!"

Overhaul reeled on him, face beaded with sweat, eyes furrowed in uncontained anger. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" And without hesitation, a wave of his arm turned Mr. Compress's left arm to nothing. Fresh blood splattered the ground once more, and Mr. Compress crumbled to the unforgiving floor with an agonizing scream.

That was more than enough.

Shigaraki would have no more of this impudent bastard, and threw himself towards the lone assailant with his own hand raised. Whatever horrific power this Overhaul had, Shigaraki would make sure that his death would be much slower and more painful with his decaying quirk.

"Shield me!" Overhaul barked, his beaked mask pointing towards the rafters. A figure dropped down from above, taking the attack from Shigaraki and crumbling into a messy pile of dust and flesh, gurgling as his life came to a grotesque end.

This whole situation was a maelstrom of chaos, but the chain of events that happened next were difficult for Tokoyami to keep track of. And yet, even as Dark Shadow fought for release, he kept track of all the noise and wreckage.

A voice sounded from the rafters. "That was a close call, Over–"

From above, a great conflagration of blue flames enveloped the top of the building and shot through the second story windows into the open space of the room. It scorched the rafters, where two more hidden figures dropped down to evade it, landing beside Overhaul. Tokoyami could feel the heat of Dabi's attack from the ground, but just as quickly was dismayed to find it distinguished. At the same time as a monster of a human crashed through the wall of the building to join the mayhem inside, another muscled man in a hooked mask came plummeting towards Tokoyami from the roof. Tokoyami dived to the side to avoid being crushed. His heart was racing now, every nerve frayed just to keep himself under control. The ground shook with the impact, and he just barely kept his footing.

Even with the sound of the building walls crumbling, he couldn't ignore the pained cry that had followed the new adversary. Tokoyami whipped around to face him, brimming with shadows that fell off him like feathers.

His view of the inside building and all that was happening in there was obscured by the hulking mass that stood in his way now. His vision was starting to get fuzzy with the strain of keeping Dark Shadow under control, though by now they were far beyond the point of remaining calm. But still he identified quite clearly what he was faced with. This man was a monster rippling with muscles barely concealed in a thin shirt. A black bird-shaped hood concealed his face, with a mess of uncontained hair exploding out the back. Still metal and leather gauntlets enveloped his deadly hands, and grasped in one of them was an apprehended Dabi. Small in comparison, the fiery villain was being held up by the head like a prize.

"Hey, hey! There's another one here! Or wait, are you with us?" The large man laughed, looking down at him. Tokoyami gritted his teeth and crouched into a battle stance. He forced Dark Shadow to answer to him, although its presence was made heavy by the dark of night and channeling the immeasurable power through his shock and rage was painful. Something seemed to click in the opponent's head. "Ah, that's a beak, not a mask, definitely not one of us. But that just means I can fight you! Get ready for a bruising, kid!"

Dabi groaned. His hands were prying desperately at the fingers wrapped around his skull, weak flames spluttering to little avail. Blood seeped from an open gash on his head. "Tokoyami…you better not…"

Whatever he was about to say didn't matter now. The surrounding shadows deepened and the world grew colder, causing the assailant to become more aware of his position. But that would do him no good either. A large, sketchy form of darkness rushed out from Tokoyami, forming a vaguely clawed hand. Without need for a command, it rushed towards the masked man, seeking a rage-induced vengeance.

His opponent took the force, blocking it with his arm while still never letting go of Dabi. With a grunt of surprise, the shadow pushed him all the way into the building, destroying yet another wall with a resonating crash. Rubble went flying every which way, and the two of them vanished into the interior of the building.

"Rappa, stop messing around!" came an annoyed voice.

Tokoyami tried to reel the shadowy limb back in, but something had it gripped tight. "Haha, you'll pay for that you little shit–" The massive power was pulling him in, bringing him closer to the building and all the horrible things that laid there. His anger turned quickly to fear as he found himself unable to grapple in his favor. It felt like he was being pulled apart in more ways than one.

 _If you let me free I'll eviscerate them all. Then you'll never have to worry about them again!_

"But I can't do that," Tokoyami growled, holding desperately onto his sensibility as he was being pulled in closer.

 _And here I thought you'd finally accepted me._

With a gasp, Tokoyami's strength left him all at once. The powerhouse on the other end of the shadowy limb pulled him in with a suddenness that sent him flying into the building to join all the other unwelcome faces. He ended up crashing directly into the chest of the man, Rappa, who despite the surprise instinctively grabbed him by the midriff. He was left gasping for breath, legs suspended in the air, and now he was face to face with the musclehead.

"Tch, you gave up?"

Shigaraki's familiar raspy voice rang out angrily through the room. "Dabi, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!"

A muffled groan was the only response, but the large man holding him had no problem releasing him like a sack of potatoes.

Overhaul surveyed the surprise event, perhaps with a hint of amusement. Although even that felt strained as he rubbed begrudgingly at the spot on his arm where he was touched. "You really can't control your people at all, can you? You sure have some interesting ones, too." Tokoyami felt a whole new wave of uneasiness wash over him, and looked up from the hand holding him to see the lanky man burning his gaze into him. "But we already knew that. More importantly, I had wished to finish this without incident, League of Villains. With the situation as is, any calm decision making has broken down. Funny how neither one of us stuck to the agreed number of people we'd be bringing. That's not very fair, now. Yes…whittling away at each other's forces is also unproductive. We each have one dead…so this is a good place to stop. Given my new little advantage, you _really_ don't want to push me much further. Let's let cooler heads prevail and discuss our arrangements at a later date." A thought seemed to occur as his attention went back to the defeated faces of the villains. "Ah, but don't hold that extra arm against me."

"Let them go so I can kill you, you bastard!" Twice snarled from where he was hunched over 's wounded body.

"Tomura, when can I stab him? Now, right? I'll do it!"

"No. Don't. We're not in the best situation, if you hadn't noticed."

Twice looked like he wanted desperately to argue, to do something other than helplessly watch the situation unfold. But he stayed quiet.

A small black puppet creature spoke up from where it sat on the back of the enormous monster of a human that had obliterated the front wall. "That was a wise choice, Hand Man!" it cawed.

"Tell you what," Overhaul continued, content with the turn of events. "I'll provide you a show of good faith. I'll let you have your fire user and this child back, free of charge. Although I strongly urge you contact me for further discussion of plans. I won't say do it immediately, but sooner is better. Think about it…your organization and all of that…" Overhaul tossed a white business card at the feet of Shigaraki and turned to leave. "Rappa. Drop it."

The large man released Tokoyami with a disappointed sigh, and he fell onto his hands and knees with a heaving chest right next to Dabi.

"Call me when you've regained your composure."


	21. Chapter 21

**Heroes in the Dark: chapter 20**

Nobody dared to move or make any attempt at pursuit as they listened to the yakuza drive away from the scene. As though nothing had happened. As though this whole dispute could be deemed so casual that it was just like any other. The business card that the murderous man had had the audacity of leaving sat untouched on the dirtied floor. Bits of debris continued to fall from where the monstrous follower had so easily broken through, and black embers rained down in small doses from when Dabi had scorched the rafters mere moments ago. It had all happened at such an alarming pace that everyone was left in a state of shock. Nobody could've predicted this outcome from meeting with a has-been gangster.

Tokoyami kept his head strictly downwards, trying his best to block out everything around him. His chest ached from where he'd been so easily grabbed, and he was trembling from the aftermath of destruction. Directly beside him, Dabi stirred from where he had been so unceremoniously dropped on the ground. He struggled to get up, pushing his arm against the floor to heft himself into an unsteady sitting position with a grunt of effort. Some of the staples holding his charred skin together were torn or ripped out of place, leaving his face like even more of a painful mess. He carefully brushed some blood off his cheek as he surveyed the scene.

With a rattled breath, he whispered so that only Tokoyami could hear: "Sorry…If I'd known this would happen I wouldn't have…we shouldn't have been here."

Tokoyami let out a tired sigh, closing his eyes tight in the hope of tuning out the rest of the world. _I don't want to hear it, Dabi._

Footsteps approached them, and he regretfully acknowledged whatever villain was coming their way. He was surprised to see that it was Toga. Her eyes were bleary and filled with hurt, but her fingers twitched like she wanted desperately to stab something. "Wish I could say I'm happy you're here, but you have some terrible timing. Then again, I don't think any of us were very lucky tonight. Some less than others, anyway." Her voice was surprisingly calm, and she crouched down next to the two of them with a pout on her face. Although usually being too close to the deranged schoolgirl made him uncomfortable, right now that was the last of his worries. He wasn't sure exactly what sort of comfort their presence offered her, but it was better than the alternative.

Twice was still tending to a disabled Mr. Compress, who was clutching the stump where his arm used to be. They'd ripped off part of his sleeve and tied it around his arm to stem the bleeding, but the wound and hard feelings were still fresh. Shigaraki stood over what remained of Magne. He clutched and unclutched his hands, filled with the desire to use his quirk upon the bastard who had gloated over them. That man and his followers had so easily crippled their forces, which had already been cut after the forest raid. They'd been made a fool of, and he hadn't been able to get even with them. Tonight, more than anything, had been an utter failure on his part.

Things remained silent for a while, with only the sounds of Mr. Compress's pained breathing and Twice's upset sniveling being heard in the stillness of night. When Shigaraki finally stirred from his vigil over Magne, it was as though he was moving out from a daze. But then he started moving purposefully over to them. He stepped through the blood and debris, and ignored the pile of dust that was Overhaul's fodder follower. Tokoyami tensed as he neared, not ready for another confrontation. But he was also ignored, much to his relief. Instead, the many-handed man went right up to Dabi, who was still situated haphazardly on the floor trying to regain his composure. Without missing a beat, he grabbed Dabi by the front of the shirt and lifted him up. "Why were you here?!" he hissed, anger prominent in his voice.

Startled, Dabi shoved himself away, but not before Shigaraki had inadvertently disintegrated the front of his shirt with a clenched fist. "Dammit man, lay off! You think I planned for any of this shit to happen?! Don't try and pin this on me!" He struggled to stay on his feet, fumbling to keep his distance.

"I'm not mad at you for interfering. But answer me this – why the actual _hell_ would you bring Tokoyami with you?! The only reason he would be here is if you dragged him along with you. Are you making light of me, thinking you can do something like that without any repercussions? Nobody knew what would happen here tonight. I _have_ to be able to be in control of as many things as possible, but that didn't work out just now, now did it? Do you see the position we were left in?" Shigaraki was seething, but his anger was also lined with concern. His shoulders slumped as weariness began to set in. Tokoyami had seen the villain express his frustrations many times before, but never in a way that was so filled with dread. "That bastard did a lot of damage to us tonight. It bothers me to know that it could've been worse, though. If he had wanted to walk away with the two of you…I don't think I would've been able to do anything to stop him."

That thought hung in the air like a threat, but Tokoyami wasn't sure exactly how much of a difference that would make for him personally. He hesitated to call his imprisonment by the League of Villains meaningful. What, truthfully, was a transfer from one evil organization to the next? In the end, he'd still most certainly be a pawn of the unlawful. And yet at the same time the idea of standing next to that sick plague doctor ruffled his feathers in a way that was different from being with the League, as strange as he found that realization to be. It was frightening to think that another like-minded villain would be posing such a threat.

"Weeell, from the looks of it he still wants to be business partners," Toga said, pointing her knife towards the card he'd left behind. She broke out into an unprovoked smile. "That means we'll get another chance to kill 'im, right Tomura? Please say yes!"

"I hope to do worse," he growled quietly. He glanced over to where Toga was crouched next to Tokoyami. "But you don't need to hear that right now. It's more important that we get back to base and recover from our losses. I'll figure things out after that, rest assured." Shigaraki turned on his heel and went over to check on Mr. Compress. On his way, he pulled out a phone and made a call. "Kurogiri, you need to come get us now. Things did not go well."

Tokoyami felt a shiver run through him. He was thankful that this part of the night was over – really, it had only been a few minutes from when the chaos had started and stopped – but it had left a lasting impression. And still he had more unpleasant things to look forward to. He found himself staring at the pile of dust that was once a person who had had the misfortune of facing Shigaraki, and the trademark plague doctor mask that sat atop it. He tried not to think too much about it, but the vivid imagery remained locked at the forefront of his memories.

Toga poked him in the side, startling him out of his trance. "Hey, so you're not, like, traumatized or anything, right? That'd be a real bummer…"

Tokoyami stared at her incredulously. Her body language suggested that she was distraught, and yet she was able to speak with the same aloof snarkiness that he associated with her. "You saw the same thing I did, shouldn't _you_ be upset?"

Toga looked out over the bloody scene with sad indifference. "I'm not bothered by what happened here. I'm just…disappointed that we had to lose her. I liked her, but not like _that_." Tokoyami frowned, remembering how excitedly she would sometimes talk of her favorite bloodied things (a list which unnervingly included Midoriya). There was no doubt that she was sadistic, but at the very least she knew who her friends were. "But that just means that it'll feel even better when we get to kill that gangster bastard." Tokoyami couldn't help but notice the smile that had stretched across her face. Despite everything that had happened here tonight, she for one was raring to go.

Dabi stumbled up beside them. "It'd be smarter if we kept our distance for a while. The next time we run into them, I want it to be certain that we have the advantage. But in the meantime…" Across the devastated room, a familiar purple vortex spawned next to Shigaraki. Kurogiri emerged from the darkness, struggling to disguise his surprise at how bad the situation truly was. He helped Twice get Mr. Compress through the portal, and created one below Magne's remains in order to bring back what remained of her to base. "…We need to regroup and really think about what our next move will be. Can you stand?"

Toga rose quickly to her feet. "Just fine, but thank you for your concern~"

Dabi suppressed a sigh. "If you don't plan on being helpful in this situation, you can hurry up and join the others. I have enough to worry about without your unnecessary interjections."

"True! Let's hope Tomura doesn't hold this over you, or you might end up missing out on some of the fun when we get our revenge." Toga turned and offered a hand to Tokoyami. Ever suspicious of her, he shook his head and struggled to rise from the ground on his own. His ribs flared with pain, causing him to grunt in discomfort.

"You alright?" Dabi asked. "I swear I didn't intend for you to get caught in the crossfire. I…well, for a split second I thought I had that under control. But that fight just wasn't fair, you know?" Dabi was hesitant to admit to how easily he had been taken down, but there wasn't really anything he could've done to be victorious given how quickly things had spiraled out of control. "That brute didn't break anything, right?"

Tokoyami pressed lightly against his ribs. Bruised, but not too bad. Considering the raw power evident in the person who had taken him on, it could've been much worse. At least compared to the damage Dabi had sustained from the heavy-fisted brawler. "It's fine. Really. Given what happened, I got off lightly."

Tokoyami crossed the heavily damaged room, flanked on each side by Toga and Dabi. Kurogiri had already gone to assist with Mr. Compress's treatment, but Shigaraki was waiting impatiently next to the portal. He looked between the three of them as they approached. "Stay put for the next few days if you can. Try not to get into hazardous situations while I get some things under way. It'd be annoying if anything else unforgivable were to happen before I have time to react." He was surprisingly calm now, despite everything. Tokoyami hadn't been with the League very long, but even he could see how their leader was adapting to be a more formidable opponent. Quite frankly, it was alarming to think that his growth would make him into an even deadlier obstacle for any hero who might try to stop him.

Toga jumped through the portal with one last remorseful look at the battleground they were leaving behind. Dabi pushed him lightly on the back, more out of habit than anything, since it seems like he's always the one either dragging him or convincing him through Kurogiri's quirk. Tokoyami stepped through, grateful to be leaving that disaster behind but not much more hopeful for the future. He hardly even acknowledged the disorienting effects of the portal before stepping out on the other side, back into the central domain of the League of Villains. It was an underwhelming emergence back into his place of captivity. Despite everything, his situation had barely changed. The only thing he'd gotten from this whole thing was that there were people out there scarier than Shigaraki and that the darkness that villains thrived in was more treacherous than he could ever imagine.

A trail of blood droplets led into a nearby room, and Kurogiri and Twice's voices could be heard arguing. He could only assume that with the proper care Mr. Compress would be just fine, albeit down an arm, but if that's the best to look forward to during these dark times than their outlook on hope was comparatively grim. Tokoyami silently convinced himself not to think about it too much. It wasn't his problem.

Shigaraki finally emerged from the portal, upon which it closed behind him. He looked drained of energy, but what caught Tokoyami's eye the most was a flash of white as the villain leader concealed a slip of paper in his pocket. He immediately identified what it was but decided it was best not to mention it. Regardless, Shigaraki caught his line of sight and glared down at him. "There's nothing else I can really say to you, so get back to your room. I don't have it within me to deal with anything else tonight." He began shuffling down the hallway, pausing briefly outside the door where the blood trail was leading. This was different from when he had lost the Master. This, more than anything, was a personal strike against him. All for One's defeat was a matter between him and All Might. But what had just happened was a direct lash at his own meager competence. Perhaps that's why, rather than the frenzied rage that had engulfed him after losing his mentor, this had left him in a more quiet, demoralized state.

And that could only be his own fault.

After everything that had happened that night, now the three of them were left standing in the plain halls of their hideout. There was very little left to be done, and nothing that would bring peace. Toga was staring a bit too intensely at the blood trail on the tiled floor, a conflicted look written across her face. "I need to get out of here. Go home and do my own things," she muttered quietly to herself.

She probably wasn't asking for a response, but Dabi complied anyway. "Shiggy says he wants us to lay low, remember? Don't do anything that'll get us in trouble."

"Since when did _you_ of all people take his advice?" she grumbled in annoyance. "After all, you _just_ got done pissing him off. It's funny, really."

"Okay, yeah. Fine," Dabi huffed. "Do what you want, just don't let the big mask guys catch you. It'd be a pain if we had to deal with that on top of everything else."

"Aww, are you saying you all would miss me?"

"I can't say I can promise that," Tokoyami mumbled, though his attention was elsewhere.

Toga laughed. "Oh, I see! You're trying to protect my feelings by saying that I shouldn't worry about those things. How sweet~"

"Toga. No."

"Well, hate to say goodbye but love to get out of this depressing place." With a happy little wave, she began to open up the door where Kurogiri was with the others – she still had to use a warp to get out of here, after all. But she turned back a final time, and something about her gave off a more serious edge. "But…make sure you let me know what we plan on doing with Magne. She deserves to rest peacefully. And don't you _dare_ leave me out of the loop when it comes to getting revenge on those gangster bastards, Dabi."

Dabi breathed a weary sigh as she vanished. Now they were the only ones left again. "You should…get back to your room. Try and get some sleep or something."

"That sounds like a sick joke."

He glared down at him. "Shit, I don't know. There's nothing really I can do about that, alright?" He began walking down the dimly lit hall to where Tokoyami's room was, and he dutifully followed. "I know tonight didn't go well, but just…don't think about it too much. I regret pulling you into this already."

Tokoyami walked in relative silence. The only person he wanted to talk to right now was Dark Shadow, but that too was probably going to be a stressful conversation. It seemed that just being relatively stable-minded was a near difficult pursuit, but one he desperately needed to tend to.

They reached his door without incident, but Tokoyami didn't notice until he realized a few seconds late that Dabi had stopped. "You're probably not going to see me tomorrow, but hang tight and the others will figure out what to do with you. I'm going to assume you'll be fine, so get some rest. You made it through the night better than some of us, yeah?" When Tokoyami still didn't respond, he jerked his head pointedly towards the door. He went through willingly, and after a drawn out pause Dabi closed it behind him. From behind the door, he could hear a few quiet explicit words being whispered as Dabi took his leave, clearly distraught by the night's events and perhaps even mad at himself.

Tokoyami turned on his lamp and collapsed onto his bed. Pained and exhausted as he was, he already knew that sleep would not come to soothe him. And if somehow it miraculously did, it would not be peaceful. So instead, he kept himself preoccupied by other means.

 _Dark Shadow?_

… (No response.)

 _Are you alright?_

He let the quirk materialize into the space of the room. He was much calmer than before, now that the threat of immediate danger was gone and they were in a lit room. And yet his eyes sparked with bits of red and the shadowy feathers that encompassed him were jittery and uneven, giving him a slightly wild look.

" _I can't be alright if you're not,"_ the quirk hissed.

Tokoyami turned over in bed with a shaky sigh. "Right. I understand that. Can you just stay out here and keep me company for a while?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Heroes in the Dark: Shigaraki's Dilemma (chapter 20.5)**

(Author's Note: a side chapter covering a certain meeting going on behind the backs of the members of the League of Villains, and setup for the next portion of this arc. We'll get back to Tokoyami next chapter!)

Tomura Shigaraki glared at the poised figure sitting opposite of him, who looked back with casual smugness, a shoji piece in his hand. He hated that he had to come here, but his options had been stretched even thinner than before thanks to _his_ intervention. Chisaki – "Overhaul" – had been ever so considerate to invite him into his hideout after he had so audaciously cut down his forces. It hadn't even been a significant amount of time since that happened – Magne (or what remained of her) had been given a burial and Mr. Compress was only just starting to heal, but still the wounds of that night felt fresh and raw. And yet here he sat, comfortably surrounded by gangster rejects sporting outdated masks. It had already been a hassle just to arrange this meeting, let alone coming here. Just to enter this room, his lackeys had lead him through a maze of hallways for an annoying amount of time as a "safety precaution." Granted, that was smart of them. If he ever got the chance to use any little bit of information against them, he wouldn't hesitate. Not after making a fool of him.

Regardless, his intentions in this place had already been confirmed: joining forces. Although they had gotten off on a…bad start, doesn't erase the fact that their motives still happened to align. These yakuza had sought them out for a reason, and as much as he hated to admit it they were better equipped than him. They were probably within the mind that his agreement in helping them would only be of use to their personal goals, but depending on how he could manipulate the situation that might end up changing. For now it was officially a "joint effort." They had been very open about their plans. Chisaki had even explained the strange serum that had been shot at Mr. Compress during that fateful encounter. Truly, it was all exceedingly interesting. But now he had to deal with the next part of the discussion. It was all quite tedious.

"You never played shoji before?" The young yakuza leader asked in a somewhat condescending way, as though playing these sorts of games made him in some way more dignified. Although Shigaraki might've just been reading into it too much.

"And I'm not _going_ to, either. Forget it, I don't even know the rules," Shigaraki said back, fighting hard to keep the growl out of his voice.

"Ah, don't say that. I'd like it if you used this opportunity to appreciate the game."

"C'mon, play!" cawed one of his followers, an obnoxious little puppet inhabiting a stuffed animal body.

"You'll be able to watch over the state of the game," Chisaki continued, much to his chagrin. "What's fun about shoji is how you can use the pieces you took from your opponent…" He set the piece on the board, and Shigaraki knew what was coming next. "I'll take Bubaigawara, Toga, and Kurogiri. If they were allowed to run around as they please, that'd make me wary."

Shigaraki scoffed. How much audacity did he have to demand half his forces?! "Oh, sure, all the useful ones. You just want to chip away at our mobility. They're the lynchpin of my whole operation! Like I could just hand them over!"

Chisaki regarded him coolly. "Let's build some _trust_ here. Right now there's some bad blood between us. We told you our whole plan, didn't we? Now it's your turn. You Alliance guys…really value your comrades, right?"

"They're _convenient_ to reach my goals," he muttered. He broke eye contact, taking a moment to think through this predicament. He was the one who initiated this meeting, after all. He'd expected something like this would happen. "Whatever the case, I can't afford to hand you Kurogiri. He's already doing something else for me that takes priority, and I refuse to have him abandon that just for your own needs. It's already quite selfish of you to ask for my right hand on top of the other two. Twice and Toga should be more than enough for you. You're getting greedy, don't you think?"

His eyes hardened, and the gangster's dissatisfaction brought Shigaraki back fully to attention. "Did I not just finish explaining the grand scope of my plans? If you're not properly utilizing them right now, then there shouldn't be any problem with me taking temporary charge. That way we increase our chances of success, wouldn't you agree?"

Shigaraki relented. " _Fine._ But not Kurogiri. Someone else. And it would be cruel to have Mr. Compress here – that's the person whose arm you destroyed, in case you don't remember. He's still bitter about that. Perhaps I can convince Spinner; he's perfectly capable, although his ideals might be a bit…"

Chisaki shook his head. His eyes glinted under the fluorescent light, as though he'd been anticipating the conversation to come to this. "None of that, thank you. You were right. I shouldn't be taking so many of the pawns you're currently using. So not Kurogiri, or anyone that would further disrupt any plans you already have in motion. So how about a security deposit?"

"…What are you getting at?"

He folded his fingers together, a smile almost certainly present behind his mask. "All of the underground has heard about your most recent stunt. What you got out of it…Fumikage Tokoyami was it? You didn't list him amongst your forces, but he was present during our first meeting. Everyone is eager to know what you've been doing with him, although I'm willing to bet that you still don't know what you're going to do with him yourself."

Shigaraki stiffened. "He's not an option. He isn't prepared to be wrapped up in these sorts of ploys. That's why I've been keeping him concealed up till now."

"But you're not using him. He's become quite famous, you know, and speculation on his role in the fight with All Might has become intense, to say the least. The underground is eager to know what became of the former UA student. And if the rumors are true, then he's a marvelous character indeed, wouldn't you agree?"

"If by that you mean horribly unstable, then yes. That's why we're working to fix that under _my_ supervision. It's rude to stick your beak in other people's business. I can't give him to you. You've already done enough."

Chisaki tapped his gloved fingers impatiently on the arm of the couch. "If all you're doing is keeping him locked up out of sight then his potential is being wasted on you."

"You listen here-!" Shigaraki began to move from his own seat, but Overhaul's masked cronies reacted swiftly. The cold tip of a gun pressed against the back of his head, and a large muscular arm that had erupted from the stuffed animal barred him from getting any closer to Overhaul. Unlike the first time that this had happened not long ago, Overhaul didn't immediately call them off.

He sat back begrudgingly, barely keeping his composure. "What do you want with Tokoyami anyway? I can't think of any situation where you might need him… But you mentioned a security deposit?"

"Yes. You don't need to worry about me throwing someone like that into the midst of battle –"

"You already did that the last time we met with that brute of yours."

"And that was not my fault, but I digress. More to the point, I'd be more comfortable having him under my wing while Bubaigawara and Toga are off playing their roles. It minimizes the risk of betrayal for me to have direct control over another participant while the others are running around in my facility. I won't be putting him in any danger or pitting him against heroes, I assure you. It's just an extension of your trust. I'll make sure nothing bad will befall him."

"Because you won't _have_ him. He's my responsibility. I can't just pass him off to someone like you. It reflects poorly on me as a leader."

Overhaul blinked slowly, calculating his response. He let out a sigh, as though this game was making him weary. "I don't think you understand the position you're in right now. I was _kind_ enough to let you keep Kurogiri. You're sitting here in _my_ domain making an awful lot of fuss, and I'm just not sure how much I appreciate it. You risk _nothing_ by bringing Tokoyami here, and I have everything to gain. Keep in mind, this is only a temporary thing, after all. It may even be a good learning experience, who knows. But what I _do_ know is that I want him here. And I can't let you leave until we've both agreed upon this. So tell me, what is your decision?"

Shigaraki leaned back ruefully into his seat, eyes filled with contempt. "I don't appreciate your business strategies."

Chisaki let out a soft laugh. "That's fine. After all, the most important thing is that I get what I want."


	23. Chapter 23

**Heroes in the Dark: chapter 21**

Tokoyami still didn't understand why they had him attend these meetings. He would've much preferred to be left alone. Then again, it had been several days since the…"incident," and he hadn't done much during that time except for think. And thinking can be a dangerous thing. In the aftermath of that event, try as he might he couldn't put his mind at ease, let alone get the memories out of his head. But perhaps the most aggravating thing was that it made it more difficult to consult with Dark Shadow, and he was no closer to understanding what went wrong. He hadn't turned off the lights in his room since being back.

But that was not the concern for now. Shigaraki had brought them all together again, likely to discuss plans going forward. Although this turnout seemed…somewhat meager. It felt that way, in any case: Magne was very much gone, her weapon leaning against the far wall a grim reminder of their failure, Kurogiri would no longer be able to transport them anywhere, considering how busy he was, and therefore had been absent for quite some time, and Dabi hadn't been around for a few days and had yet to arrive. Usually Dabi was in charge of him by default, but since that day Twice had taken over while the fire user was off doing his own thing. The contradicting man would come and make sure he was doing alright. Tokoyami was sure that it was because of the guilt he was experiencing after leading them into a trap that had caused so much damage. In which case, he understood that feeling all too well.

Twice stood close by, clearly quite anxious. He didn't usually stick around in the facility too long, but had been insistent on looking after Mr. Compress while he recovered and so had never left after that night, even while the others had uneasily parted ways. The magician must've had some sort of trick up his sleeve, though, because he was recovering quite swiftly. At this very moment he was being outfitted with a new prosthetic arm by a man he hadn't seen before – apparently he was named Giran and, although not a traditional villain himself, was pretty regularly involved with the League of Villains. From what he had gathered, the silver haired man was good at getting connections, but he didn't know much else about him. As for Mr. Compress, he hadn't heard much of anything from him in recent days, which was understandable. But even now the usually talkative showman was sullen and unresponsive. He'd donned a new mask at some point, which Tokoyami could only identify as a frowny face. Given the situation, it was a reasonable response.

Toga and Spinner had already taken their seats atop the old furniture and wooden boxes that lined the walls and were waiting for something – _anything_ – to happen. But everyone was still in a period of wait.

Everyone looked up quickly when the door opened and Shigaraki finally stepped through, followed closely behind by Dabi. Whether by coincidence or because they had been discussing something, he couldn't be sure, but their appearance was certainly timely.

Dabi strode over and took a seat on a mattress-less bedframe, the old springs creaking in protest as he brought his legs up to relax. Tokoyami caught the quick glance that Dabi shot towards him, but nothing else came of it.

Shigaraki stood at the front of the room, looking out over the remainder of his league. Down five members and an arm in what couldn't have been a very long amount of time, it couldn't be easy to recognize the drop in numbers. It was half of his original forces. If that was the thought going through his head, then he was doing his best to hide it. That said, something about the way he presented himself before them felt off, like he was preparing himself for what was to be said next.

Shigaraki cleared his throat, not that it did him much good. "I hope everyone is finding themselves in good health…"

Mr. Compress scoffed indignantly at that. Toga leaned against back with a disinterested yawn. "You can cut the formalities, Tomura. What did you want us here for?"

Shigaraki gave pause, but finally decided to get into the reason why he'd brought them all here. Tokoyami could only hope that he didn't intend on involving him in anything troublesome, or else why would he even be here listening to what he had to say? He did finally sigh and began to address the group again, getting more to the point. "It's been a rough few days, to be sure. But that's no excuse to sit idle by. We find ourselves at a bit of a disadvantage, but you can except that it won't be that way for long. I've…actually been keeping I contact with the yakuza group that's run by Overhaul, and we've enlisted each other's help."

There was some uncertain shuffling as unease arose amongst the members of the League. Spinner lifted his head. "Joining up with those sick-minded gangsters? I don't see how that's going to help us spread our message. It's hypocritical!"

The Stain enthusiast went largely ignored as Shigaraki continued. "They have more than us in terms of scale, but we have more notoriety. They're already in the midst of something big, so we'll be _helping_ them to reach their goals first before anything else can happen."

"And what does that mean for us?" Twice asked wearily.

"It means that a few of you have been chosen to be temporarily recruited into his ranks. This was the only way to settle the dispute and gain his trust. For now we are in alliance with his Eight Precepts of Death."

The feeling in the room became much more tense as everyone was put on edge. Twice seemed particularly upset by the news. "We're gonna team up with the Eight Precepts?!"

"Agh! Don't make me say it more than I have to, I already know how you feel. The plan they have is plenty promising, and we're already in agreement. Toga and Twice, starting today the two of you are yakuza."

Tokoyami shifted closer into the dark corner of the room. With conflicting emotions amongst dangerous people filling the room, the last thing he wanted was to get caught up in something unnecessary. _I really don't need to be here for this. They should've left me in my room._

"Is this your idea of a joke? I'm not laughing, Shigaraki," Twice said, a warning in his voice. He stepped up to face him directly, but Shigaraki walked past him to continue addressing the League as a whole.

"They almost got Kurogiri too, but we were able to make a compromise. Well, in actuality, he is who he is, but right now he's setting about a very important manner."

Twice, tired of being brushed aside, stomped over and grabbed Shigaraki by the shoulder. "What do ya mean "promising?!" Have you gone insane, Leader? Did that mask wearin' bastard get to you?" His voice was rife with frustration and dismay. It wasn't the voice he used when thinking rationally, but the one that gave away that his mental state was beginning to split. Tokoyami couldn't help but worry about him sometimes. He couldn't imagine how being affiliated with the League of Villains would help his mental stability. Being here didn't exactly do him any good. But all that mattered now was this feeling of injustice that Twice was dealing with now. "There's no way you could forget, but that sick bastard killed Magne. He took off Mr. Compress's arm! He…He…! It was my carelessness that brought him to us in the first place!" Twice did something that Tokoyami had never seen him do before. He took off his mask, the one he claimed was the only thing that kept him together. Tokoyami realized for the first time that he didn't actually know what he looked like, but this new occurrence revealed the face of a very tired man that was maybe in his early thirties with blonde short cropped hair and wild eyes with heavy bags that helped to communicate just how well he was faring mentally. Most noticeable of all was a large and neatly stitched scar that ran perfectly down the center of his face, splitting his forehead. "I'm a human too, y'know…?! Shigaraki…! And Toga, too! Say something!"

Toga had been watching the scene unfold much like all the rest, but now she was more than happy for her own intervention as she slipped off of the old dresser she'd been sitting on to offer up her own input. "What are we to you, Tomura? To me, the League is all about… _feeling good._ " She unsheathed her trusty knife without provocation and stepped over to Shigaraki with dance-like movements, swinging her blade all the while. "It all started with Stain. In order to make this world a little bit easier to live in, in the way I want to. If there's any way for me to do that, then I'd like to try. Tomura, can you tell me?" She was now facing the sinister man directly. With a casual wave, she had her blade line up right next to his head.

Tokoyami was surprised by how calmly Shigaraki was handling the whole thing. He showed no hint of anger or impatience, whereas is wasn't so long ago that that would've been his default response to the slightest provocation or annoyance. The leader of the villains didn't acknowledge the knife resting close to his neck. Instead, he reached up to his face, grasping onto the hand that normally conceals it. Toga was taken aback by this response. "Well, you see…" And he looked up with an expression of confident determination. Every time Tokoyami had seen his face before, it had been twisted in anger. It was jarring to see him look so normal…at least as normal as someone like him could be. No hands to conceal him, or threatening aura surrounding him. Besides the deep-set wrinkles around his eyes, horribly chapped lips, and assortment of scars, he looked like a perfectly normal person in his late twenties. Tokoyami wondered, not for the first time, what had to have happened to this man to have found him this way in life. What happened to _any_ of these people that they would be driven to villainy.

"For my sake. And all of yours. You see, they're looking to hamper the mobility of the League. And I'm sure that they'd love to win you over, seeing you all as useful to their cause. They want to pull you in from the outside and subjugate you. From the very beginning, they haven't viewed us as equals. Twice, I told you to take responsibility for your actions, didn't I? Well, this is how you do it. I…I believe in the two of you."

Toga dropped her knife to the side, a grimace scrawled across her face. Twice pulled his mask back over his head with a shuttered breath. "So that's the plan, huh. It can't be avoided. Huh? You really backed us into a corner with this one, Leader. I just hope you know what you're doing."

Shigaraki let his gaze travel across the room, lingering over the villains that worked alongside him. "I wish I could be more certain of that. Unfortunately it's not that simple. I'm sure I could've dealt with this just fine if it were just the two of you I had to worry about, since you're more than capable enough to handle this situation. But that's not the end of it. You two will be serving active roles under Overhaul, using your quirks however he sees fit. But that's not all of it. The only way I could get him to agree to this is if I gave him another player, an npc that he could keep his eyes on while all this is happening.

Dabi narrowed his eyes suspiciously and sat up straight. "And why wouldn't you mention that sooner? Don't leave us in suspense, now," he drawled.

Shigaraki gave pause, fiddling with the detached hand he usually wore on his face. "Tokoyami will also be transferred over to Overhaul's side."

"What the hell, Shigaraki!" Spinner hissed.

Toga's knife ended up embedded in the wall behind Shigaraki's head. Twice threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. Mr. Compress moved as though he was about to leave his seat, only for Giran to snap at him, telling him to stay still.

Dabi was on his feet in an instant. "Shigaraki, why would you agree to that? You're just going to hand him over to that villain? After what he did to us?! And for what, as a bargaining chip to hang over our heads should anything go wrong? What garbage. It doesn't even sound like he's going to use him for anything, but just wants him for gloating rights. There's no way I can agree to that."

Tokoyami couldn't help but detect the irony in that. Even still, he was just as alarmed for his wellbeing as he had the right to be. The memory of the plague doctor man staring through him gave him chills. Compared to anyone else, he was appalled at the thought that he'd have to live under his control the most. He would've much preferred if he'd never see him again. But just like with everything else to happen during the past few weeks, he doubted he had much of a say in this decision.

Twice buried his head in his hands. "I was alright…with you involving just us two. But not this. You can't just tell us that you're getting the kid wrapped up in this, too, like that. He's not prepared for something of this caliber. So why…?"

"You're overreacting," Shigaraki said. "Nothing bad is going to happen. That much was already agreed upon. Tokoyami just needs to be there as a safety precaution to solidify our trust in him. He won't actually be a part of anything."

"And you _trust_ a guy like that?" Spinner huffed.

"No. And he doesn't trust us, and that's the problem. I wouldn't have agreed to it if that had been the option, but this is just the direction the game is in going in now. That's fine, though. Because we'll be getting the most out of it when all this comes to pass."

Tokoyami stayed where he was in uncertainty. If there was nothing he could do to prevent this, then it was pointless to speak up against it. And he didn't want to say that he's used to being in these positions, because he never was. Nothing could ever prepare him for being in a place filled with the dangers of the underworld. Not for the horrific people lurking in it, or the plans of chaos being fabricated, or whatever scenes surround them. He hated to be given their attention, but he deserved the right to ask questions regarding his fate.

"I understand why you'd want a third person in this situation, but why single me out? I can't promise that I won't find a way to ruin either one of your plans. It's foolish to think that I'd so readily accept such a thing, even if the choice isn't mine. Why are you placing such a gamble on me?"

Shigaraki shrugged, acknowledging his point. "This was the only thing we could do. He was insistent on it being you, though I can't imagine why. All you're doing is staying within his reach. He knows the situation so he or someone else will always have you within their sights. You don't have to do anything. You _shouldn't_ do anything. I can't imagine it'll be too much different than the way you are here. So just play along to his little games and you won't find yourself in any danger, you got that? Twice and Toga will be keeping an eye on you whenever possible, too. The three of you will be leaving here tomorrow, so you best be prepared for that."

Tokoyami looked down at the ground to hide his worried expression. They didn't need to know how scared he was to be joining with the gangsters. Was this another result of all the unwanted interest being directed at him? Would he always be a prize to be coveted by villains? That thought didn't sit right with him, although he understood why his idea would be true. It came as no surprise that it would come to this. But whatever happened, so long as nobody innocent was getting caught up in whatever plans they had he could keep himself at bay and try to play it smart without becoming at risk. He knew nothing of what to expect from the villains there, though.

"This is just how it ended up being, so don't think that I'm responsible for anything you end up doing. Congratulations on becoming yakuza."


	24. Chapter 24

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 22**

Tokoyami paced back and forth over the damp grass, tired and admittedly distressed, though it was too late to voice any complaints now. He looked up at the sky that was beginning to lighten, ignoring the ominous, partially destroyed building behind him that had become synonymous with death. _Why did we have to come back here of all places?_ Tokoyami pondered. But Shigaraki had already made this the designated meeting area where they were to rendezvous with those underhanded yakuza once more.

There was no helping it. And nothing really that he could do to get out of it. The decision had been made for him, and now he had no choice but to accept that he would be entering a much darker plain of existence. Shigaraki had promised that part of the deal meant that nothing would befall him. He was not to be "hurt or used in any way" was the agreed upon terms. But there was no way that he could believe that the deal would be honestly upheld. Those damn gangsters didn't seem like the type to hold onto a promise, let alone pretend for a moment that they didn't have any alternative motives. It still baffled him that Shigaraki could so calmly make a deal like this in light of everything that had happened.

And now there was no going back. After a single restless day filled with anxiety for what's to come, Twice and Dabi had come to his room telling him to get packed and follow them outside. With nothing but a black backpack containing a spare change of clothes and a toothbrush, he had mentally prepared himself for the trip that would bring him face to face with the intimidating masked foes for the second time. Truthfully, it wasn't enough time for him to process that this was actually happening before being loaded up into the back of a nondescript, windowless white van that would serve as their vehicle to get to their destination. Without any windows to see through, he had lost track of time, but it was dark when they had first started off.

Dabi had insisted on joining them for the drive over to the meeting place. This didn't surprise him the least bit, especially after the role he'd played in getting them both involved with the yakuza. He certainly felt some responsibility for this outcome. And yet at the same time, Tokoyami couldn't deny that they each shared their own part of the blame. It was Tokoyami's own decision to get in on something that decisively was never meant to include him, but now that it did he only wished he could go back. Dabi's decision to accompany them was appreciated but unnecessary. After all, he wouldn't be able to do anything once Tokoyami was residing amongst the yakuza. This time around, he would not be part of the mission. At the moment he was leaning against the van, focusing on the quiet road that disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

But if there was any one comfort to be taken from this whole thing, it was perhaps the fact that he wasn't actually alone in this. Considering his company, though, he couldn't exactly view it as the most reassuring thing in the world. To his left, Toga was absentmindedly stabbing the ground with her knife, as though envisioning that it was a person she didn't care too much for. Behind him, Twice was muttering to himself, visibly torn between looking in through the shattered windows of the building and averting his gaze entirely from where _that event_ had occurred not days prior to this. He understood them better than before in the weeks since being with the League, and given his position they would prove to be a much more reliable resource than any other villain he was to encounter. But still he would have to be wary around them. He could never allow himself to get too close to Toga for fear that he'd become the target of her quirk. The last time that had happened, it had ruined his best chance of rejoining his classmates. It had ruined a lot of things.

Toga turned to him, as though sensing the look he was giving her, and flashed a bright smile. Tokoyami avoided her response, folding his arms protectively over his chest and turning his head away enough that he could still just barely keep her within sight. He can't afford to make the same mistakes now.

At the same time, Twice was of less concern. A bit unstable, but he tried his best. And from the way he understood it, Twice wasn't able to use his quirk against Tokoyami the same way that Toga could due to different requirements. That made him the most dependable in that regard. And that was a worrying thought.

 _So you don't trust them at all?_ Dark Shadow asked.

 _No? I don't know? I just have to work with what I have._

 _That's not a whole lot._

 _I have you, don't I?_

Dark Shadow paused in consideration. _Yes. Of course. Just be careful how you choose to use me, especially with where we're going._

Tokoyami solemnly agreed. Technically he shouldn't have to use his quirk for anything during his time with Overhaul. Otherwise that'd be going against the agreement. But at the same time he was always using his quirk, even if others never took notice. For consultation and support as the only familiar part of his life that he always had access to. What so many failed to realize was that Dark Shadow was so much more than a powerful entity.

Actually. Twice of all people seemed to have a pretty good understanding of this thanks in part to the duality of his own quirk. But Tokoyami decided that he'd never want to appear as someone so mentally divided as him. He hoped he didn't already, now that he thought about it.

 _Naw, I think you're fine._

"Thanks," Tokoyami responded dryly.

When the sound of tires grating against the gravel path could be heard in the distance, everyone stood to attention. Toga slipped her blade into her sleeve and Twice finally made the decision to turn his back to the building. Dabi came to stand close to him, a scowl written quite clearly across his face. Shigaraki walked in front of them all so that he'd be the first person the gangsters would see when they came into view.

Headlights shined over the crest of the hill and a long, sleek black car creeped into view. It approached slowly, and when it finally came to a stop and the engine died everything was completely still.

The passenger door opened and a figure in a long white raincoat came out to greet them. His face was concealed entirely by a black and white plague doctor's mask, and his hood covered his hair. Dark boots crunched against the rocky path as he walked over to them alone. Tokoyami could swear that this was one of the villains that had accompanied Overhaul during that fateful ambush, the one that had wielded the gun. _He did something to Mr. Compress back then. What truly unforgivable villains. Every last one of them._

The yakuza stood before Shigaraki and greeted him with a stiff bow. "I have come on the behalf of Overhaul to see to your part of the deal. Can I expect that you're still compliant in all this?"

Shigaraki looked skeptically behind the white cloaked man, surveying the dark forests and trying to peer through the dark tinted windows. "Overhaul couldn't even come here himself? Is there nobody else besides you?"

The yakuza feigned dismay. "We can't all be so freely available. Overhaul had to attend to some important matters late notice, but I'm his right hand man standing in for him, his most trusted assistant. I assure you we do not intend to be rude. But please, allow me to introduce myself. You may refer to me as Chronostasis."

Chronostasis stood there expectantly, waiting for something to happen.

"Alright. That's fine," Shigaraki grumbled, annoyed that he had to deal with a mere underling despite how integral this meeting was to him. "So I'm just supposed to trust you to take half of my team."

"That was the deal after all, yes. I don't see how it makes any difference who it is that comes here. Consider yourself lucky that you were able to meet with Overhaul the first time! He's a very important man, you know."

"Oh yeah. We were _so_ lucky," Dabi sneered.

"Indeed!" Chronostasis agreed happily, clearly pleased that others might recognize how great Overhaul truly was. "But you need not sidetrack me. I'm here on business, after all. I believe I'm here to receive a party of three, correct?" He looked out over the small group of dangerous individuals surrounding him, not the least bit fazed. "That means recruiting Bubaigawara Jin, Toga Himiko, and Tokoyami Fumikage. I shall be escorting you three to our headquarters within the center of the city."

Nobody made a move towards the car and everyone stood in uneasy hesitation. That is until Shigaraki turned to the people waiting behind him and waved his hand vaguely towards the car. "Alright. You heard the man. This is where we part temporarily. Toga. Twice. You know what the plan is. So do what you will." Twice straightened to attention and offered up an uncertain salute. Toga arched an eyebrow with a bored expression. "As for you, Tokoyami –" The student turned worriedly to the leader of the League, bracing himself for whatever he had to say. "Do what they say. Be compliant. But don't let them use your quirk."

Chronostasis nodded. "Exactly so, per the terms of our agreement. Now come along, we don't want to keep Overhaul waiting." He was already walking expectantly back to the vehicle. With Shigaraki's permission, Toga followed him willingly. Twice started in as well, but turned back to Tokoyami, who was finding it difficult to move.

A hand gripped his shoulder lightly, making him wince instinctively. But it was only Dabi, whispering quickly to him one last time. "If you ever feel the need to get out of a situation, do it. You're better off if you use Dark Shadow only for yourself. And if at any point a hero shows up, do _not_ let them see you. You have to trust me on this. The last thing you need is to be associated with gangsters. Whenever this is over I'll be there to get you. So don't do anything reckless."

Tokoyami nodded numbly, not knowing what to say, and when Dabi pushed his back he began moving towards the car on his own.

Twice met him halfway, expressing excitement and disappointment. "Glad you could join us! This'll be fun, don't you think? It can only end in devastation, so prepare for the worse…"

Tokoyami let out a weary sigh. "Thanks, Twice."

Chronostasis opened the back door for them. Toga ducked inside, disappearing behind the thick tinted windows. When Twice went in as well, Tokoyami followed dutifully, and the door closed behind them. The back of the car was spacious, with leather seats lining the sides of the car leading to the very back. Toga claimed the far side without a second thought, and Twice seated himself in the center of the back. Tokoyami took his own place on the side closest to Twice, positioning himself to where he could see Toga within his sights at all times. Several feet separated them, but that wasn't nearly enough distance to be considered comfortable. Especially not with now on edge he already was in this situation. Any feeling of security he had managed to amass while getting used to his time with the League of Villains had already been just as quickly stripped away. To be going with these new gangster villains meant being reduced to a state just as vulnerable as his first day with the League, which was already something he did not want to relive.

Chronostasis climbed into the front of the car, where another masked figure was waiting at the wheel. Tokoyami noticed that the front and back of the car was separated by a transparent wall. A safety precaution. After a brief exchange in the front that was muffled by the wall, the engine roared back to life.

Tokoyami watched through the dark windows as they left the abandoned facility behind. He noticed that Shigaraki and Dabi hadn't moved from their positions, seeing their departure off until they were no longer in sight.

With a heavy exhale, he hugged his partially filled bag to his chest and surveyed the area, dividing his attention between the League members, yakuza, and the promise of the outside world. He knew from the view from the building that it wasn't too long until they'd reach the city. It brought up memories of when he'd first tried escaping into these woods, like they would offer him any sort of safety if he had just gotten far enough. But some things just weren't meant to work in your favor.

After some time of being left to his own thoughts, something that he'd had a lot of time to do over the past few weeks, he found himself stifling a yawn. There really wasn't much to do, but the anticipation of where they were going managed to rob him of any true peace of mind. It was evident that the other two were quite bored as well. Now that he was in the car, Twice didn't seem as conflicted, and Toga looked like she didn't have a care in the world.

And then Toga's face lit up in excitement, as though she had just remembered something, and Tokoyami watched suspiciously as she pulled a small vial from her pocket. He was instantly on guard, shifting into a better sitting position, but Toga had succeeded in distracting herself with something that was clearly important to her. Tokoyami knew what it was, but was almost too afraid to ask why she was so interested in it herself. He could see clearly what was in there: a single drop of blood, just enough to activate her quirk. It was a power that could ruin a person easily if given the opportunity. He didn't know how Toga used her quirk in her free time, only that she was apparently quite liberal with it. If his own experience was anything to go off of, it wasn't something that could be so easily ignored.

Toga swished the vial around, tracking its movement intensely, and let out a soft laugh. Of course this is how she would choose to entertain herself in this situation. _Unless that blood is actually integral to whatever it is she intends on doing._

Finally Tokoyami decided against his best interest to inquire about it, seeing as how there must've been a reason why she was so infatuated with it. "Toga. That blood. I don't suppose that belongs to anyone I know?"

Toga flicked her amber gaze towards him and her smile stretched wider. "Wouldn't you like to know~" she sang. But her excitement got the best of her and she seemed happy to elaborate. She may even have derided some sick pleasure from seeing the way that Tokoyami squirmed. "Yeah, you know him. He's only the most wonderful little meatsack you'll ever see. Like, every time I see him he's bloodied and it's a- _mazing_." She let out a wistful sigh. "Oh, Izuku, you will be mine!"

Tokoyami tensed. " _Midoriya?_ Why do you have that?! _What did you do?_ " The image of seeing that classmate, battered and broken, reaching out to him came to the front of his mind. And then he vaguely recalled him being there again, high up in the sky, when they had successfully rescued Bakugou. Back then Kirishima had deflected the attack from Toga when she had tried to disguise herself as him. _So at what point did she come into contact again with my classmates?!_

But it made sense. He had no idea what she had been up to in the time since he'd been with the League, nor had he thought too much about it. But Toga wasn't the kind of person to sit idly by when a tempting possibility revealed itself. She was driven by her instinct and desire for action. _Which is why I need to put an end to this before anything bad can come of it._

"All I did was pay him a little visit. He could stand to learn a lot from me, you know! Aww, but I can't wait to see him again." Toga wasn't just watching the vial now. She was looking at him with a smug expression. And given the situation, there was only one thing he could do.

Tokoyami sprang out of his seat and made a desperate grab for the vile. Toga leaned back, arm stretched just beyond his reach, and laughed in his face. Another desperate grab and his hand was clutching the wrist holding the little container. The tip of a knife found its way nestled between two of his ribs, ready to be dug in deeper at a moment's notice. Tokoyami sucked in his chest, afraid to breathe, as they held each other in a stalemate.

But it only lasted a few seconds before Twice realized what had happened and was interjecting himself between the two. "Hey, break it up! Friends shouldn't be fighting!" He was able to drag the knifepoint away from Tokoyami's chest at the same time that he got his hand off Toga's wrist. Tokoyami was pushed back into his seat and Toga returned to her default position. His desperate attempt to do something had been disregarded, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to do it again should the opportunity present itself. He didn't want to wait to find out what Toga would do with that single drop of blood.

"It hasn't even been that long!" Chronostasis yelled back at them through a slot in the divider. "What could you possibly be scrabbling over? Keep your hands to yourself and try not to cause any trouble. We'll be there in a bit."

Tokoyami sat back begrudgingly in his chair, feeling miffed and a bit defeated. _I've got my eyes on you, Toga. I won't let you misuse your power to cause anymore injustices._

All he could do was watch her, his eyes trained on the vial. For the duration of the trip, Twice shared his attention between the two of them, trying to read the situation and be ready should they go for each other again. But that didn't happen again, even as the terrain they drove by turned into sprawling buildings and city life. The tension from the silent stand-off never completely went away.

And then, without even paying attention to where they were in the city, they had reached their destination. "We're here," Chronostasis informed. "You'll be able to meet with the boss in a more formal setting very soon. Do make sure you have nothing but respect for him. I'd hate to see this end poorly so quickly."


	25. Chapter 25

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 23**

They were deep in the heart of the city now. Large buildings towered over them on every side, but the one of most interest was the one they were parked directly in front of. Chronostasis got out of the car and approached the gate. He pressed a button and spoke to someone on the other side for access. A few seconds later and the gate opened. Without delay, he opened up the back door closest to Tokoyami and beckoned for them all to come through.

Tokoyami nervously pulled the hood of his coat over his head as he stepped out. It was weird to be out in a normal populated setting like this after so much time. The irrational fear that someone might see him and recognize him amongst this group of gangsters and villains worried him. But this place seemed to be situated away from major roads, and the only people milling about were sketchy looking individuals that gave this building a wide berth, as though knowing that it would only cause them trouble. And that was understandable, for the building, although nothing like the skyscrapers nearby, was considerably large and imposing. Now that he was standing before it, he could get a good look at it. It was relatively modern and had an unremarkable exterior of whitewashed walls, but the noticeable lack of windows and the tall walls surrounding it on every side suggested that it was holding secrets of its own on the inside.

Chronostasis surveyed the outside area suspiciously while waving them through the gate. Only when it closed behind them did he seem to relax. The sound of the car they'd arrived in driving off filled the air, and once that faded the air was quiet.

Tokoyami took in the new sight. They were now in a courtyard filled with immaculately trimmed trees and shrubbery. It was all very organized and symmetrical. And yet not a soul was out and about at the time, which surprised him. He would've thought that a central hub for yakuza activity would be a bit more lively.

Chronostasis led them to the large double doors that marked the main entrance of the building. This time around he didn't have to notify anyone and the doors opened from the inside as they approached, welcoming them. Tokoyami trailed a bit behind Twice and Toga, but he could tell that Chronostasis was keeping close attention to him. He entered with the rest of them, if but a little more hesitantly. He had no idea where this would take him or what to expect, only that he had better be prepared. They walked past two masked guards at either side of the door who wordlessly closed the doors behind them.

"It's nice in here! I hate it," Twice remarked, taking in the grand opening room. Similar to the outside, the place was pristine and sparsely decorated, devoid of anything unnecessary. A stark contrast to the less desirable conditions the League of Villains were accustomed to. There were sparse decorations, a few vases filled with flowers that Tokoyami could tell upon closer inspection were plastic. A single framed black and white picture of some people he didn't recognize. There was something innately concerning about the large, empty space.

Hallways split off every which way, but they were confidently led through the central path. A few twist and turns later, they stopped in the middle of the hall. Tokoyami looked around in confusion, but there were no doorways or split halls up ahead, and he wondered if their guide had taken a wrong turn. But he watched as the masked man stooped next to an alcove with a vase of fake flowers. He didn't get the best view as he huddled over the small, nondescript area, but it looked like he may have been messing with the wood paneling. Whatever it was that he was accomplishing, he was able to step back from it, and a moment later a hidden passage presented itself to them. Concrete steps went down into a basement area.

"This is where we head the mass of our operations," Chronostasis explained. "I don't expect you all to know the extent of our reach, but do know that we take matters very seriously. Please do your utmost to be respectful and refrain from asking too many unnecessary questions. Especially if you intend to insert yourself into matters that don't concern you."

"Huhhh? But aren't we gangsters like you now? It hurts that you have so little faith in us, you know!" Toga complained.

He looked taken aback, or at least as much as one could with their whole face obscured. "That as it may be, but you're still considered rival infiltrates. Or rather, think of this as…an internship. Yes, that. You're working for us but are not actually owed anything. You'll learn only as much as we're willing to tell you and will just have to live with that fact. This shouldn't pose you any inconvenience and it streamlines plans for us. Understood?"

" 'Kaaay!"

"I see! I don't get it."

"…Yes. Of course."

Chronostasis regarded them coldly, and perhaps with a bit of frustration, as though he had expected better answers. "Glad to hear it. Now come along, it's only a bit farther."

He took the lead once more, guiding them through the labyrinthine tunnels. Pipes jutted from the walls in places, and cold steel doors lined the halls. Every now and then someone would open a door to peek out at them before closing it, or a masked figure would pass them in the halls without the slightest acknowledgement, as though they were a common sight. The last significant thing he couldn't help but realize was the way that everything was still remarkably well-lit and, just like the rest of the base, was noticeably clean. Tokoyami could swear that with the number of turns they took that he was being particularly cautious, ensuring that the three of them wouldn't grow familiar with the area. It stood to reason that they wouldn't be able to patrol these paths on their own. Tokoyami could only imagine what they would find if given the opportunity. _These are actual gangsters. Crime lords. So they probably have all kinds of…illegal wares._ He didn't know if it was either a concern or relief that he didn't know the specifics. But he had a feeling that he'd be figuring it out in due time.

There came a point where Chronostasis stopped abruptly, looking down. Everyone followed his gaze to the ground and nearby wall, where what was quite obviously blood splattered across the surfaces. A rancid smell of flesh rose from the spot. Tokoyami shuddered, unable to avert himself, and the memory of Magne's messy demise returned to the forefront of his mind. The masked man scanned the area around them before setting his sights on one of the random lesser yakuza walking through the halls. He called the youth over, pointing at the stains as he approached.

"What is this?" Chronostasis demanded, pointing to the sullied floor.

The person he'd called to the scene, a young man that might've been in his early 20s with wild eyes and straight blond hair that fell partially over a black plague doctor mask, looked on with confusion. "Huuuh? I dunno, it's probably something Overhaul did! I don't keep track of the sorry trash he throws away."

"You don't know? Do you also not know what happens when a mess is left?" Chronostasis questioned with increasing urgency. "Clean that up or find someone who will. If not you'll become the next stain on the ground. That's not a threat, either, that's just how it is. I'm not responsible if Overhaul decides to get impatient with you lot."

He glared at the superior officer, but nodded stiffly. "Okay, okay, I got it. But you know I'm supposed to be joining you at the meeting, right? I earned the right to be one of the Expendables!"

That didn't sound like something to be proud of, but the young man held himself like it was a title of honor. Tokoyami understood the need to feel like they're a part of something greater. Being part of the hero-in-training curriculum, Tokoyami had been inclusive to team building, furthering of knowledge, and an expansion of his own powers. As for being involved in a gang…he didn't know what they offered to entice so many people to their side. But there had to be a reason why so many people would swear themselves to such a dangerous cause. Why they would so willingly throw away their chance to have a normal life. Perhaps, like him, it was something that was beyond their power. Just like he pondered the circumstances of the League members, so too were the fates of these gangsters called into question. Seeing what went on in the shadows of the underworld was truly a dark and sad experience.

"That's all very well and good, Setsuno," Chronostasis said. "That just means you should get this mess dealt with swiftly so that you may join us at the meeting. We're here with guests, after all."

Setsuno's eyes stretched wide. "Oh, shit, really? So it's true! The boss sure does know where to find interesting people! Haha…ah." His eyebrows knit together in concern, as though a thought had occurred. "So then, I really shouldn't be wasting time. I don't want to be the one keeping the boss waiting! You go on ahead, Chrono, and I'll catch up."

"Time is relative. I won't allow it to be wasted," Chrono said evenly, sweeping past the Expendable without hesitation. Tokoyami looked back at the young man, who had quickly pulled out a rag and was scrubbing away at his Boss's mess. It wasn't too much longer until they finally stopped before a more elaborate door, white with golden trim. Obviously this place was much more important than the other, less conspicuous rooms. Perhaps a favorite of Overhaul's.

Chrono knocked six times in a particular way and went straight for the doorknob. "I've brought the new recruits, Overhaul, sir," he announced, stepping into the room while gesturing for them to quickly enter.

The room was that same pristine whgite, unflawed in every way. Books lined some shelves in the back, and daylight streamed in through highlights in the ceiling. It retained that sparse sense of furnishing, with just a few small couches and a simple table in the center. The room had a remarkably light and airy feel to it, compared to the rest of the basement area. And yet this was a room filled with filth. Some of which he recognized.

The one that was hardest to ignore was the large bruiser that he had faced. He looked no different, looming taller than anyone else with his heavily fortified fists raised and excited for a fight. Besides him stood a dark cloaked, more traditional looking plague doctor masquerader, complete with stiff black robes and an outdated hat. Tokoyami vaguely recalled him as well, though it had all been a blur and his head had been spinning at the time. And there had been another. A monstrous fellow who had easily decimated the entire wall. He was…sitting in the corner now, almost unrecognizable due to his shrink in size. He was no longer the massive bringer of destruction, and if anything seemed quite at peace.

And then of course there was Overhaul. He was the only one seated, hands folded in his lap. His amber eyes bore holes through them, and Tokoyami couldn't keep himself from fidgeting as he was made to stand before him. Even though the circumstances had changed, he still felt like he was in the same amount of danger. Just being in the same room as him, even in this civil setting, wracked him with discomfort. It had been different with Shigaraki. Although they both had destructive quirks and the will to use them, at least Shigaraki was easily readable. You _knew_ when to keep your distance or push your luck, and he was still in the process of checking his own emotions. But Overhaul distilled the fear that he might act without warning. That a single movement he didn't like could be your last. There was no reasoning to him, only cold calculations and a desire to exert his power over others at whatever chance he got. It was a different kind of frightening.

But perhaps the League members didn't carry the same sentiment. They stood before the audience, decisively unimpressed, and jumped right into introductions unprompted.

"Tomura ordered me, so I was forced to come here. I'm Toga."

Tokoyami gawked to the unsound girl in shock. _You shouldn't be so blunt about it!_

He hoped that Twice might show more respect. But that was a fleeting idea. "It's been a while, ya damn bird bastard!" Twice declared loudly. "I'm never gonna forgive you. So it's a pleasure to be workin' with you."

 _"Damn bird bastard?"_ Tokoyami whispered hoarsely. He knew it was in reference to the sharply hooked mask that Overhaul donned, but still it seemed a bit insulting.

"Yeah, Twice, that insult doesn't really work here," Toga chastised.

Twice looked to the bird-headed kid in bewilderment. "Oh! But not you! You're the same!"

Tokoyami cringed noticeably at that, neglecting his option to introduce himself in favor of keeping silent. There's no way he could act as brashly as the two maniacs he stood beside.

Chrono had already left them to be next to his leader. Hopefully he had disregarded Toga and Twice, although it was evident that others had not.

"My apologies for being late, Overhaul." Chrono said. "We took the longest route here as an added precaution."

"That's much appreciated," Overhaul responded evenly, never letting his focus leave the new recruits.

The large brawler had been visibly restless since they'd entered the room, but now he could no longer contain himself. "Alright, it's you guys! Back for another round, yeah?! We never got to finish our fight, so let's duke it out!"

A tall, thin man donning a traditional kimono and white plague mask turned sharply to the muscular brute. "Rappa! Enough!" he chided sternly.

Twice regarded Rappa's challenge. "I'm gonna murder you," he said flatly.

Tokoyami interjected swiftly. "He doesn't mean that! We didn't come here to fight you."

"Uh yeah, no." Toga said.

At the same time that this was happening, six knocks sounded on the door, slightly out of sync, and the lanky blond from before slipped through the door. Reading the atmosphere, a tiny sound escaped him and he quickly slinked over to the far corner to stand beside two others that Tokoyami hadn't seen before.

Overhaul pointedly ignored the latecomer and waved aside Rappa's comments without paying them further head and turned to address the new arrivals. But the topic he started into proved to be less than desirable. "I'm sorry about the incident with Magne." The distinct lack of remorse in his voice was very noticeable. "I didn't want to kill him, either. I understand the hostility that you must feel towards me. But now that we've entered into a partnership, I would like you to assist in the execution of our plan."

Twice rounded on the yakuza leader with more anger than Tokoyami had ever seen him display before. "It's not _him_ , it's _**her**_ …! You _bastard_!" Twice seethed, distraught that the crimelord couldn't even use the right pronouns or treat her death with any degree of actual respect. For as long as Tokoyami had been with them, they'd always addressed the trans woman comfortably and without hesitation, so of course he had done the same. It was common decency, regardless of the fact that they were villains. "You just glossed over her appearance the first time, too! You had no right!"

There it was again, the rare display of humanity that showed the connections that the League members shared. They were a group that accepted each other for who they were, or for who they aspired to be, and regarded each other as equals. That was something that for all he knew was lost on this group of gangsters. Tokoyami knew how sensitive the fate of Magne was to be so fresh in their minds, especially for Twice, who had shouldered so much of the responsibility. So it would make sense that he would act like this, even if it wasn't a particularly smart move to be calling out their leader at such a time.

But Twice wasn't done. "So, what did you need us to do?" This was still Twice after all, and although his personality switches still managed to catch him off guard, it wasn't entirely unexpected.

There was some muttering from the back of the room, but otherwise it seemed that Overhaul wasn't particularly concerned with the strange mannerisms. "Like anyone else in the group, you just have to follow orders," he explained patiently. "First off, in order to facilitate that, please tell us the details of your quirks. I want us to exchange information so that if you're needed, it'll be easier to coordinate with you."

Tokoyami noted that his explanation shared similarities to the one that Chrono had given, and decided that this had been discussed – at least between the two of them, if not others – at length. Their desire for control over them was readily apparent.

But to Tokoyami's dismay, Toga was having none of that. "If it's only _when we're needed,_ then I'll tell you _when it's needed._ Because I still don't really like you guys!" she declared with a decisively carefree expression.

Tokoyami gritted his teeth in frustration. This was not the sort of impression he wanted to give to these dangerous people. Perhaps it was fine for them, but if the plans were what he'd expected then Toga and Twice weren't the ones that would have to be dealing with them as much. All _they_ had to do was agree to run around and use their quirks. Despite the frayed ties they had with the yakuza, it really wasn't asking for much. Tokoyami meanwhile was the one who would be alongside Overhaul and his crew for whatever reason. He was the bargaining piece in all this – a trophy – and that knowledge left a sour taste in his mouth.

Of course, it stood to reason that Tokoyami wasn't the only one dismayed with Toga's blunt, unapologetic response. The whole room was one filled with judgment. But it was the strange black puppet-like figure seated next to Overhaul that was quick to call her out on her bullshit. " **Just answer the damn question! Don't you dare mess with the Yakuza, you assholes!"**

Tokoyami staggered back ever so slightly, caught off guard by the amount of sheer, deep-rooted rage emanating from the little body. But he remembered it now. Yes, he too had been there during the first encounter. He dimly recalled the plague doctor puppet riding atop the tank of a man that had burst through the wall. In all the chaos, it would be easy to overlook such an insignificant presence. But not here. Not while he was seated next to the leader, screaming profanities at them for their inconsiderate behavior. Not the kind of character he wanted to upset, evidently. Not that it could be helped at this point already.

 _I'll be walking on eggshells the entire time I'm here! I knew it'd be worse than being surrounded by the League, but still…_ Tokoyami looked to Twice and Toga to gauge their reaction, but they weren't nearly as concerned as he was by the reaction they received. If anything, they appeared thoroughly irked, as though this response was what they needed to refuse further cooperation if these sorts of exchanges were to be the norm.

Twice shook his head decisively and held his arms up in an X, denouting his compliance. "Nope! This is no good! It was pointless after all; we'll never be yakuza! So it's decided! This just grosses me out, so I ain't saying a thing!"

Tokoyami brought his hand to his head, barely suppressing a sigh of exasperation. They were here to cooperate. They didn't exactly have further choice on the matter. Hell, they were already deep into their territory, so there was no way that it would be so easy to denounce their partnership at a time like this without facing consequences. And yet, knowing Twice, this probably wasn't all he had to say, regardless of what his morals indicated.

"I can take anything and copy it!" Twice continued, going back on his declaration in order to explain the details of his quirk just like they'd been asked to. For a moment, Tokoyami had almost been willing to believe that the divided man would've kept his ideals, but as he'd come to learn it was never quite so simple as that. Nevertheless, it intrigued him to hear the technicalities of his duplication ability now. He watched in fascination as Twice pulled out the measuring tape from his bracelets. "All I need is a very precise "image!" If I don't have a complete image, we'll just be copying complete trash! For a person, I need exact measurements for their height, weight, chest, foot size, and as much other necessary data as possible. Look carefully, measure carefully. Only then can I make that first object into two!" Tokoyami was impressed, even if he didn't express it. He didn't expect the quirk to be so technical. And from the sounds of it, Twice had to have a lot of patience to utilize it thusly. Despite his confusing nature, it really did seem like he got along well with people. Which was good, since the technicalities of his quirk almost demanded it. His was a power that couldn't work without cooperation. "The sole difference between the copy and the original is their stamina! It varies from thing to thing. But when a certain amount of damage accumulates, it'll dissolve. The most I can copy at once is two things, though the second one's stamina will be even lower than the first. Finally, for personal reasons, I cannot make copies of myself!"

That last part was of particular interest. Tokoyami vaguely recalled his first conversation with Twice, where the man had somewhat explained the troubling self-conflict that he had made at one time. He could almost imagine that that was related in some way, and was tempted to inquire about his quirk further. But as he snapped his measuring tape back into place, Tokoyami caught sight of the thoroughly unamused expression Toga was giving him.

Realizing his mistake, Twice buried his face in his hands and groaned. "No…Why?! This isn't the normal me at all…!"

 _Wait…what is the normal Twice?_ Tokoyami pondered to himself.

Toga rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I didn't plan on giving up my quirk so easily. You made me look stupid," she complained.

"That ain't it, Toga, I swear –!"

But she was already explaining her own ability. "When I drink someone's blood, I can become that person. That blood becomes energy, so how long I can stay transformed is proportionate to the amount of blood I take. One cup of blood can last me a full day." Tokoyami shuddered to think how she would go about getting so much blood. He tried not to put too much thought into who her victims were. "If I drink multiple people's blood in one go, I can transform into any of those people. I can also include clothing into my transformations. The new clothes overlap the ones I'm wearing, which means I end up naked, so that's kinda embarrassing…" Tokoyami remembered that as well, though it was nice to have his suspicions reaffirmed. That being said, Toga didn't strike him as the modest type, so he doubted she was truly bothered by the minor inconvenience of her quirk so long as she got what she wanted.

Toga and Twice looked between each other for confirmation. It looks like they had said their part. "So that's it, right?" Twice asked.

Overhaul looked down his mask at them with greedy eyes as he absorbed the information. "Not quite. We still haven't heard young Tokoyami's quirk."

Tokoyami's chest tightened and he realized that he actually hadn't been prepared for this.

 _But you knew they'd be curious about me, right?_ Dark Shadow said.

 _Well, yeah, but it's not why I'm here!_

Twice took a cautious step forward so that he was standing partially in front of the crow-headed kid. "I don't understand why that'd be important, since he won't be using his quirk while he's here."

"Are our quirks not good enough for your plan?" Toga pouted, trying to dissuade them into pressing the matter further.

Overhaul blinked slowly. "Even if I don't intend on using said quirk, it still benefits me to know the capabilities of everyone serving beneath me. That way I know what to expect should any complications arise and I act accordingly. You gain nothing from keeping secrets from me. In any case, I've already been looking into this matter. Your quirk is named Dark Shadow, correct? Tell me the nature of it. I simply must know."

Even under his mask, Twice couldn't conceal his grimace as he stepped back. "I guess you're up, kid."

Tokoyami stood awkwardly in front of the group of imposing people.

 _It's fine, go ahead. Tell them all about me! You've done this before._

 _As if I could! Confiding our weakness to people like this isn't exactly something I can get used to._

 _Then maybe we should stop having weaknesses?_

Tokoyami had to force himself to end the internal dialogue. The yakuza didn't appear to enjoy waiting on him. This time, instead of stumbling through a half-hearted explanation like he did when first sharing his quirk with the League of Villains, he took a deep breath and began. "I control my quirk Dark Shadow like a puppet, sending it out to fight at mid to long range. I can also use it for personal physical enhancements, cloaking it over myself for improved defense and short ranged melee attacks. It harnesses the power of darkness, so generally it's weaker during the day." He thought that was a pretty good, albeit incomplete, explanation. But when he tried to gauge the room's response, they didn't seem all too impressed.

Overhaul sat back, flicking a speck of dirt off the couch. "I've been finding you in the news recently, so please excuse my interest in you. It couldn't be helped, really." Tokoyami cursed quietly to himself, earning a laugh from Dark Shadow that echoed in his mind. "I'm sure there's so much more to you than that, but you did in fact provide a response so I won't press you further. This may not mean much to you, but don't be afraid to let your guard down while you're here with us. Regardless of whether you accept it, you're one of us now. We mean you no ill will."

 _And yet that still sounds horribly ominous._ "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," he said, breathing the faintest of laughs. "I look forward to working with all of you."

The black-cloaked figure standing behind the gang leader shuffled his robes. "Tell us one more thing." _Please, you don't have to do that._ "Did Shigaraki tell you of any plans to _betray_ us?"

This…wasn't quite the question he'd expected. But it made sense to be wary of them. According to Shigaraki, they needed this alliance, but the turbulence from both sides was still something that wasn't so easily forgiven. But Toga and Twice were quick to respond.

"Nope…"

"Nuh-uh!"

Tokoyami paused. If there were any plans, then he would certainly be the last to know of them. "I don't…believe so. No."

Overhaul regarded them all coldly. If he was satisfied with that answer, then it didn't show. "Okay, then. From now on, you'll be treated as a member of the Precepts. However, I can't just let you run about freely when you're wanted by the police. Certainly, I wouldn't want to be held responsible for losing you, either. I ask that you stay in this underground living space until you receive your orders."

Tokoyami had already willingly accepted this outcome. Chronostasis had even warned them that they weren't trustworthy. It was an understandable decision, and quite frankly one that made little difference to him at this point. But still the other two found it reason to complain.

"What is this, house arrest?!" Twice huffed.

"But whyyyy? I wanna be free to go wherever," Toga complained loudly.

Tokoyami suppressed a sigh. "Of all people, you two have the least to –"

Before he could even finish, the small plague doctor stuffed animal slid down from its place on the couch and tottered towards them on its stumpy little legs. "Don't think you can get away with keepin' attitudes like that much longer!" The significance of the intimidating voice lecturing them was almost lost because of how innocent the appearance was, but still the yakuza member continued, growing ever louder and more brash. "So if you no-life thugs and outcasts understand the situation, then be good and **do what you're told.** We're the **Yakuza**! Don't you look down on us!"

Tokoyami could't help but see the irony of the situation, since he had literally no choice _but_ to look down at the small figure trying to stand high and mighty on the floor. And yet his tirade wasn't over.

"We're gonna take back society's reins from the shadows and reinstate the yakuza as a force to be reckoned with! The life dream of our bed-ridden boss, fulfilled! We'll step out of here as kings! So you better, be **grateful,** ya bastards…!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 24**

Tokoyami wasn't able to reliable breath until the meeting had come to an end. It had concluded swiftly after the small puppet yakuza – Mimic, as he was referred to – had finished his spiel. Besides being surrounded by those people though, it hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be. Nerve-wracking, for sure, but he hadn't been pressed for questions too much and Toga and Twice had been the ones to take the blunt of the attention rebellious attitudes. He wished that they had at least made more of an attempt to make his own role in all this easier, but it came as no surprise when that turned out to not be the case. And yet despite how little he actually got to say in all that, he could definitely feel from the sensation of anticipation hovering in the room that they all desired more from him. Mimic craved superiority over them, Rappa desired to clash once more, and Overhaul…

 _He_ really _wants to pick us apart, huh,_ Dark Shadow murmured.

Tokoyami suppressed a shudder. _In what context do you mean by that?_ He couldn't help but ask, knowing what Overhaul's quirk was capable of when it came to rendering people apart.

Dark Shadow grumbled unhappily. _I mean us! What we're capable of! You called me a puppet. And then you only mentioned my weakness during the day instead of talking about my amazing strength. You're leaving out half the truth!_

 _Now isn't a good time for this. I just don't want someone like him to find a way to manipulate us. It doesn't matter what we're here for, there's certain things that I won't allow him to know about if it can be helped._

… _But what if he already knows everything he needs?_

A hand touched Tokoyami's arm, causing him to jump. He hadn't even realized when he had been standing there tensely, unaware of his immediate surroundings. That is until Twice, noticing his pensiveness, had taken it upon himself to get his attention. "Don't get too caught up in your thoughts, you might want to pay attention. I'd ignore them if I were you!"

They had been rather quickly escorted out of the room and made to stand out in the hallway. Apparently Chrono had started talking to them but stopped upon realizing that Tokoyami wasn't listening. "Do I have your attention now?" he questioned, an annoyed edge in his voice. Tokoyami quickly began a mumbled apology but was just as quickly cut off. "Now, as I was saying, we have quarters set up and ready for your convenience. They should hopefully meet all your needs, but since it's currently uncertain how long you'll be here you're allowed to put in special requests for anything you think you might need. We're trying to be as accommodating as possible here. Now follow me. Your rooms are in the northern corridor."

Tokoyami gave one last look at the door they had exited from. It didn't look like anyone else would be coming out of there. "Is the meeting still going on?"

"It's over for you three, but yes, there is still much to discuss," Chrono said. "I'll be briefed on it later. And while I'm sure it concerns you, I doubt there's any reason to clue you in on what happens behind closed doors. You'll find lots of those here."

 _Did he just admit that they're talking about us behind our back?_

 _Of course they are. That's the_ least _surprising thing. Now hush._

"This area is divided into several quadrants. You need only concern yourself with the living area and the nearby general dining facility. You'll find that many doors are either locked or personally guarded. Those doors do not concern you so please don't try anything. If you expect a tour of this place, well, someone else can do that. You don't necessarily have to stay in your rooms the whole time, but the moment you step out of it you are being monitored, so please refrain from doing anything unfortunate while in our care. If you ask any fellow member roaming the halls for something, they have orders to fulfil your request however they see fit."

Tokoyami took in the surge of information with some amazement. Despite everything, this place had a greater sense of order than anything he'd seen before. _I suppose they have to, in this line of work._ More surprising still was the news that they actually could leave their rooms without an escort. Even if it inherently came with limitations, it was still more freedom then what he'd had in his entire time with the League. At the same time, it made sense. This facility was a much more controlled environment with an alert staff to keep things in check. They could afford to have people like him, Toga, and Twice free in the area to minimum disadvantage. It was also understandable in a strategic sense, facilitating a better degree of trust while also holding true to the declaration that they were now "officially yakuza." Tokoyami didn't buy into that, of course. He was just as much a prisoner as he ever was, and no amount of accommodations or self-righteous titles could change the fact that he didn't want to be here. _But at least I can take it upon myself to scope out this area and maybe learn about what plans they have underway. Information like that could prove useful…to someone. I'm not sure how much good it will do me personally to put my beak where it doesn't belong._

 _Not that it ever stopped you before!_ Dark Shadow cackled.

 _It's unfortunate how true that is. Perhaps I just loathe the idea of entertaining my thoughts in the dark without knowledge of what's going on around me._

 _Then you're really not in the right position for that._

Tokoyami agreed, although it frustrated him that that was the case.

But that hardly seemed to matter now. He directed his thoughts elsewhere and once again put a stop to conversing with Dark Shadow so that he could pay attention to what was happening around him.

"Hey, hey, Chrono-man, what's behind that door?" Toga asked, pointing to one of the heavy steel doors that had a heavily muscled man barring it.

"That's…classified."

"Okay, what about that one?"

"…Also classified," Chronostasis said with an exasperated sigh.

"Don't waste your time! You're actually gonna learn anything useful from these punks," Twice said.

Toga took his words into consideration. "Where's that dining place you were talking about?"

Chrono slowed to a stop in the hallway. "From here? That would be down the hall adjacent from the one your rooms are located in and on the first right. If you have yet to eat anything today, then it might please you to know that it's open 24/7 and offers a wide selection of food and qualified chefs to–"

"On second thought, I'll just figure out where it is on my own," Toga interrupted, that familiar smile stretched across her face. Chrono swallowed back a cutting response, but by the way he visibly balled and unballed his fists it was clear that he was letting her get the better of him. Toga had a knack for upsetting people, he had come to accept. At least it was almost appropriate that she do so now for as long as she was tolerated. It meant nothing to him to see this gangster be upset but nevertheless diligent to follow orders. Although he did notice that the masked man picked up the pace, likely with the intent of getting them to their rooms as soon as possible so that he could be rid of the trio and go back to his boss.

Sure enough, a few more turns later and Chrono stopped a final time. "These three rooms have been assigned for you. You're being given a key card that will access them and a few other rooms, like kitchen, commons, etc. but not much else. Also you can't open each other's rooms with them." He pulled three almost identical white cards from his raincoat pocket and distributed them. "There are no maps here, so make sure you know what number your room is if you get lost and need to ask. At the same time, try not to waste anyone's time if you can help it. You're restricted to wandering this basement floor and aren't allowed in the upper levels. There's nothing you need to see there. However, if you put in a request you're welcome to enjoy the outside garden area if you're accompanied by an escort."

He watched with a hawk-like gaze as they all went to unlock their rooms: Tokoyami and Twice in separate rooms on one side of the hall and Toga on the other. Tokoyami held his card to the scanner until he heard a click. He opened the door, flicking the nearby light switch on to see what he'd been dealt. The first thing he noticed was that it was furnished much nicer than what the League offered, with a full-sized bed in the center and several shelves and dressers lining the walls. A door in the back lead to a private bathroom, and a basket of snacks sat on the bedside table. It was still a far cry from what his most comfortable living conditions would be – he couldn't help but miss his old room and everything that used to be part of his normal life – but it definitely wasn't anything to complain about.

Chronostasis waited while they each checked into their new destination, but by the way he fidgeted ever so slightly it was evident that he was eager to leave them to their own devices. "That concludes my end of the responsibility. If you would, please refrain from questioning me for now. There's plenty of others who can answer any inquiries you have. And by all means, take all the time you need to get your room situated and comfortable. I'll be sending someone else to check up on you later. In the meantime, do what you will so long as it doesn't place you in any trouble. We'll be keeping a close watch on you, even if you don't think so." Having seen to it that they were settling in, he quickly took his leave, checking behind him every few steps to ensure that none of them were pursuing him for whatever reason. He had no qualms against leaving them to their own devices. But it was inevitably a show of faith in this place's own security, not them, that allowed him to be so lenient. Their status and quirk abilities didn't matter if the area they have free reign of was fortified to keep them in check.

Toga set her bag on the bed of her room, where it clinked from whatever items were in there. She stuck her head out into the hallway, looking between the two of them. "I need to sort some things out, so please don't bother me! I'll see you later, but in the meantime don't do anything I wouldn't do~"

"That's a low bar! I see what you mean," Twice responded, waving hello as she shut the door to her room.

Twice and Tokoyami were now the only ones left in the hallway. Toga apparently had better things to do.

Tokoyami turned to the gray-clad villain. He hadn't packed anything for this trip and seemed ill-prepared to take on this mission, though his expression was unreadable. Most of the time it would be impossible to get a decisive response from him, but Tokoyami felt the need to say something. "Is this really okay?"

"Of course not, these rooms are shit," he complained, peering inside the space he'd be staying in.

" _Twice._ You _know_ what I mean."

Twice closed the door to his room and leaned against it with a sigh. "It's fine for Toga; she's adaptable like that. And I hate to do this, though I guess I'm willing to put my misgivings aside if Shigaraki thinks it's for the best. But you? I don't know kid, you might just want to keep your head down while we're here." Twice lulled into silence, and Tokoyami thought that he may have actually given a good straight answer. But then he perked up, becoming much more animated. "Those gangster punks are more worried about me and Toga than you. As well they damn well should be! You'll have a much better time blending right in here, so you should use that to your advantage to dig up some dirt on them–!"

"Twice!"

He caught himself talking recklessly, and his masked face twisted into a worried expression. "Ack! D…don't come asking me for things! I don't trust myself not to lead you astray. Just t-try to figure things out for yourself this time and I'll help you where I can but I can't do that right now. Give me some time to think things through, alright?!" With a look of defeat, he retreated back into his room, fighting with himself to decide if he really wanted to close the door and leave Tokoyami by himself or continue to try offering up words of little comfort. Eventually, though, the door did manage to click back into place, leaving Tokoyami utterly alone.

 _Why must dealing with these people always be so frustrating?!_

He waited for a response from Dark Shadow – for him to agree or say something meaningful – but his quirk was just as perplexed. _So now what?_

With a dejected groan, he followed Toga and Twice's example and retreated into his designated living area. Upon closing the door, he allowed Dark Shadow to materialize beside him. "I don't know. Both of the points that Twice made were things I'd already considered, but at the same time something about him has been more off than usual. So now I'm not sure what to think."

" _Well, you heard what Twice had to say. And Dabi said not to do anything reckless. But then Shigaraki said that he's not responsible for whatever you three end up doing. So what is it that_ you _think is right?"_ Dark Shadow pressed, flitting around the room curiously. The quirk poked and prodded at his new surroundings, but he was always looking back over at Tokoyami to give him his attention.

Tokoyami had almost forgotten those words from Shigaraki. He'd said something like that after first dropping the news that they were joining up with these yakuza. But given the timing, Tokoyami hadn't considered them until now. He had no way of knowing what that man had planned. Only that it couldn't be much good coming from him. _That one plague doctor asked us if Shigaraki had shared any plans with us about a possible betrayal._ "But there wasn't anything like that, right?" He had told the truth to the best of his knowledge, but the question had been worded in a way that held Shigaraki responsible. So even if the other two had been telling the truth – something he already questioned as it stood – it was impossible to be certain if Twice and Toga would follow along with the deal or if they had their own improvisements they planned to act upon.

" _Nope! Then again, why would we be in the know for those sorts of things? Ask Twice!"_

"I can't do that right now, Dark Shadow, you already know that. He's not a trustworthy source at the moment, as much as I wish he was." It almost hurt to admit it, but that was the truth of the matter. For as much as Twice had tried to be helpful in acclimating him with the League of Villains and discussing the troublesome nature of double-edged quirks, there was always a part of him that was unreliable despite his intentions. That meant that the only person whose words he had any degree of trust in was… _"Whenever this is over I'll be there to get you. So don't do anything reckless," was that it? You can say that if you want but it doesn't dismiss the fact that…_ Tokoyami shook his head and the thoughts that clouded it. "So Twice isn't an option. And I'm not comfortable going to Toga about it. That is to say, she is who she is, but her quirk intimidates me. There's nobody here I can reliably trust."

" _She has Midoriya's blood!"_ Dark Shadow cawed. _"So what are we going to do about it?"_

Tokoyami collapsed onto the large bed, dropping his backpack onto the ground. He hated to think what she might end up doing with such a thing. The only comfort was that it was such a small amount of blood, and he knew now that Toga wouldn't be able to utilize it for very long, maybe a few minutes. _But that might be all she needs to do something unforgivable._ Tokoyami thought to himself that Midoriya didn't deserve to be caught up in all this the same way he did. All that student ever tried to do was help others selflessly, and that was something that only became reinforced in time. He wondered if that was the same now, or if the passing of All Might had done anything to change that in any way. He'd always had the impression that he was especially fond of the old Number One Hero, so there was no doubt that the student had grieved his avoidable death. _I admired the way Midoriya would try so hard to extend his hands to others, but I have to wonder if that includes someone like me…I wonder if Bakugou ever told him the details of what happened during the rescue. I wouldn't hold it against him if Midoriya thought little of me now. I might even agree if he hated me for what I did._

Dark Shadow's form turned a shade blacker with the turbulent thoughts surrounding them, and he could tell that the quirk was adopting a similarly bleak outlook. _"And after all his efforts to guide us through the forest during the rampage,"_ Dark Shadow sighed regretfully.

"Yeah…I suppose something like that had happened. I…don't remember too much from that. Just a few words and the fact that he was there when my mind came to. That's all." Tokoyami looked over, realizing that Dark Shadow was staring at him intensely with bright amber eyes. "Why did you feel the need to bring this up?"

" _I suppose that depends on what you end up doing yourself! You want to help the heroes in any way you can, right?"_

"…Of course. It's the only thing I _can_ do at this point. I feel the need to atone in some way, and that starts with proving that I can still be useful to hero society despite my position."

" _Even if they never forgive us for what we did?"_

"Yes."

" _Even if_ you _never forgive us?"_

"…Yes."

" _That means you can't just hide your beak in this room, Fumikage. If there's something here that the heroes need to know about, we have to find it. If there's anything we can do to make the lives of these yakuza more difficult, we should act upon it. And if we get the chance to grab that vial from Toga, we need to take it. You and I are both thinking it,"_ Dark Shadow cackled.

Tokoyami considered that for a moment. They shared these thoughts, but hearing them spoken aloud to him made them all the more deafening. It was as though he were convincing himself to do something horribly troublesome and possibly endangering, but it was the least he could do for all the trouble that he was worth. Nothing had yet to rid the guilt that had wracked his body and frayed the relationship with his quirk since that night. Even if he wanted to think that things were improving, there was still a wretchedness about him that could not be so easily discarded. He needed to find a way to justify himself with whatever opportunity presented itself, and decided that that would begin here in the heart of the villainous yakuza hideout. Whatever plans they had, whatever they intended to do with Toga and Twice, it couldn't be for the good of society. And to those ends, he needed to make sure that those plans never came to fruition.

" _So what do you want to do first?"_

Tokoyami stood to his feet and had Dark Shadow dismiss its physical form to reside back inside him. "First, I need to figure out what's in this place. Then I need to figure out how to dismantle it."


	27. Chapter 27

**Heroes in the dark chapter 25**

It didn't seem right to leave his room so soon. He had to wonder if he might run into Chronostasis in the halls with so little time having passed since he took his leave. Someone like him might be annoyed that he was already trying to get himself lost in such a place. At the moment, it seemed reasonable that he might familiarize himself with this room, especially if he was to be staying here. Tokoyami rifled through the drawers to see if there was anything worth seeing, but it was disappointingly expectable. Besides the basket of food sitting untouched on his bedside, there wasn't anything of particular interest. Granted, he hadn't anticipated finding anything that important, but it gave him a small bit of comfort. _At the very least, I don't think this room is being monitored. Chrono said that we'd be on their radar once we exited our rooms, but didn't say anything about our rooms being wired or anything. I don't think they care enough to waste resources on something like that._

 _Why would he have any obligation to tell you that, though?_

Tokoyami hummed to himself in contemplation, but snapped himself out of his thoughts when he opened a drawer filled with clean clothes. _Are these for us?!_ Dark Shadow squawked excitedly.

"I…no, I don't want them."

He went to close the drawer, but Dark Shadow stopped him. _At least see what's in there! Maybe it can be of use to us?_

 _I don't think it will be…_ Tokoyami thought, eyeballing the articles warily. He picked up one of them, a black and red striped dress shirt that was certain to be too big on him. It was also in much better condition than anything else he had on him. Even though the clothes he got from Toga were only a few weeks old, they were already becoming tattered from training his quirk with Dabi. There wasn't exactly a good way to keep them in good condition.

 _Twice was right when he said that you have the most potential of fitting in down here. You should take him up on that!_

"While that's true, I don't see how – hm? What's this?" Tokoyami reached for a black garment in the drawer. When he picked it up, it unfurled like a blanket held together by a dark shining clasp.

 _It's a cloak!_ Dark Shadow cawed excitedly. _You have to wear this!_

Tokoyami let out a bitter laugh. "Of course. What else could it have possibly been?" Sure enough, it was a cloak much like the one that had been his old hero costume. Only this one had a hood lined with black feathers eerily similar to Overhaul's own coat. Maybe it was just a coincidence that they had something like this waiting for him. This certainly seemed like the type of wardrobe that might be some sort of standard in this part of the underworld. And yet it unnerved him to find such a thing. He didn't want to grow used to accepting such things from villains. But it couldn't be helped.

Tokoyami donned the cloak with a swift, familiar action. It gave him peace of mind to be wrapped up in the dark fabric like he used to be for U.A. exercises. He could tell that Dark Shadow was internally comforted by the way it shadowed his body from the fluorescent overhead lights. The cloak didn't quite reach the floor, but it covered him for the most part. He adjusted the clasp so that it sat comfortably, but made it a point not to mess with the hood. He scanned the room almost guiltily, as though anticipating that someone would taunt him for reveling in his time spent as a hero while wearing the garb of a villain. But everything was just as silent as it had been before. Tokoyami let out an unsteady breath.

"Do you think we're ready to blend in with a bunch of yakuza?"

 _Of course not! But at least you're making an attempt. It's gonna take time, and we don't know how much of that we have so let's make the most of it._

Tokoyami agreed silently and glided to the door. He listened for anything that might be on the outside and proceeded to open it a crack, just wide enough to peer through. Right now, the last thing he wanted was to alert Toga or Twice of what he was up to. His intentions were entirely his own and didn't involve them. If his role here in the grand scheme of things was to play trophy to a gangster boss, then so be it. But he wasn't about to make that easy for either villain affiliation.

Seeing that he was in the clear, Tokoyami slipped into the empty hallway, keeping close to the wall. I few sensors and cameras were set up on the ceiling, but he ignored them. He wasn't doing anything wrong, even if it was suspicious. For now he could probably get away with ignoring any people he passed in the halls, though he didn't know if they would recognize him or if his presence was something only known by the higher ups, the "Eight Precepts of Death." If people continued to mistake his bird head for a mask, then he could probably fit in quite easily. But at the same time, he felt small compared to anyone else here. Of course he did. He doubted there would be anyone like him in such a cold, dangerous place.

He retraced the steps he'd taken to get here until he reached a cross-section. Trying to remember the directions they'd been given, he went left and continued along it until it opened up to a much larger central hallway. A few masked gangsters were lingering around, but he didn't recognize any of them from the meeting and casually paid them no mind. They didn't bother him as he progressed through the corridor, but he could feel their stares burning into his back. Unflinching, he kept his own gaze forward and his pace the same. It was certainly a different sensation than being with the League of Villains. There, he was always being escorted by someone, almost always Dabi, through the halls and were very purposeful in their direction. He was never concerned about reaching their destination because he was being led there, and there was never any reason to stop or waste even a second being uncertain. Walking now through the well-lit halls, every step felt like it was shrouded in shadows, his destination just as uncertain as what he was meant to accomplish here.

He didn't have to question where he was going for too long, though, because just as promised he came to a set of double doors that entered into a large dining area. He stopped before it, quickly taking note of how many people were in the room. He received some cursory glares but tried his best not to look them in the eyes. There were maybe a dozen people, all wearing some form of mask concealing part or all of their faces. He didn't want to look suspicious lurking in the doorway, so he made his way along the back wall to where some tables were laden with food. A clock hanging on the wall signified that it was almost noon, and he had yet to eat today. But under the scrutinizing looks, he decided he didn't want to spend too much time here. With a quick movement, Tokoyami grabbed an apple from one of the plates and slipped it into his coat pocket under the veil of his new cloak. Not wanting to hang around, he turned swiftly on his heel and made his way out of the room without confrontation.

He didn't slow down until he had gone into the side-path he'd come from, which much to his relief remained void of people passing through. With so many passages, he could probably get away with not encountering anyone if he stuck to the ones that looked less popular. But that also meant he might not come across anything important to their operations. Regardless, he took the time now to steel himself. Being surrounded by unfamiliar villains like that was something he wasn't used to. Being around the small group that made up the League of Villains, he was able to accept over time. But being thrown into this new group of strange, intimidating faces was a new challenge he didn't appreciate.

 _At least now I know the location of one of the places down here. It's a start, in any case. I'd have better luck figuring this place out if I followed the people here, but it doesn't hurt to see where I can get on my own._

Tokoyami progressed down the hall he'd come from, passing the one that led to his room and continuing forth on his own accord. He pulled the apple from his pocket and began to eat it as he traversed the passages. He kept his wits about him, but nothing jumped out at him. He didn't expect them to conveniently label what was important, anyway. Everything looked the same, save for perhaps the width of the halls and the spacing of the doors in some places. Only some of the doors had numbers or ways of making them distinguishable, and none of the halls were marked in any way. It gave the impression that the only people allowed to roam these halls were the ones who actually knew what they were doing in this place.

The hallways were starting to become disorienting. It was all the same, gray walls lined with steel doors greeting him at every turn. Chronostasis had warned them about the likelihood of getting lost in this place and to ask for directions when necessary. Certainly, this was a place that required a lot of adjusting, and he was a prime example that it would not be so easily done. Tokoyami had long since finished his apple, and all sense of purpose and direction had been steadily transformed into pointless meandering. Panic was beginning to rise in his chest, even if he'd long considered this an inevitability. But he chose not to slow or give any indication that that was the case, and none of the yakuza he'd come across had given him any trouble, let alone spoken a single word. They seemed to do a good job of keeping to themselves.

Tokoyami was about to round yet another corner when he heard a string of curses from an unfamiliar voice. He stopped dead, flattening himself to the wall before whoever was speaking could spot him. When he peered around the corner, he saw that it was just one person standing in front of a nondescript door with a pink box under one arm. He wore white formal attire and had black and white hair that covered half his face. He was patting his pockets looking for something.

Tokoyami peered further, intrigued by what was happening. This was the first occurrence in these halls to stand out to him. But in his interest, the man finally did take note of him.

"Hey, you!" he called, looking up without warning. Tokoyami froze, his breath catching in his throat as he wondered what this person might want from him. "Come hold this stupid box, I'm getting' real sick of dealin' with this bullshit."

Tokoyami hesitated for a confused moment, but didn't waste any more time before swiftly coming to the man's side to take the box from him. He was confused to find that it was a toy that a little girl might enjoy. The label on the box read "Raving Rabid: Pretty Pure 10!" and seemed horribly out of place in this underground yakuza facility. But whatever the reasoning for it was, he was interested to see where it would be taken.

With a sigh of relief, the man finally produced a white key card from his pocket. "Thought I lost it for a second. Can't let that happen or Boss would kill me in a heartbeat, ya know?" He laughed bitterly, flipping the card between his fingers. "Don't know why they chose me for this. I didn't join this gang to be a freakin' babysitter!"

Tokoyami looked between the frilly box and the sketchy gentleman, holding onto his suspicion. This was…not the sort of thing he expected to find in this place. "You're a…babysitter?"

He groaned loudly, as though the whole thing was some big inconvenience. "Technically I'm the newly appointed "mediator" to look after the Boss's kid. I'm supposed to be at her beck and call, making her happy and shit, but the brat doesn't make that very easy. The last one messed his job up real bad and ended up as a puddle on the floor! Ya know how that goes, it happens to the worst of us."

Tokoyami recalled the blood splattering that had rudely greeted them upon first entering the underground area. It was starting to sound like a common occurrence. Or maybe it was the same person this mediator was talking about that they'd found in pieces. Either way, it was a grim reminder that Overhaul was very free with his quirk. But more importantly… "Overhaul has a child?"

"Eh? Sure, let's go with that," he sneered. "You're new here, huh. Didn't realize it was bring your kid to work day. Seriously, Short-stack, what are you doing here? Did you come to make my job easier? I'd give anything to get a free pass from this while also keeping my miserable life."

Tokoyami held the box to his chest. "Overhaul…took me in to serve at his side. I'm here to do what he asks and work under him, but I haven't been given anything to do yet." Technically he wasn't expected to do anything as far as he knew, but it sounded good enough that this person might let him in on what this situation was.

Sure enough, the yakuza regarded him differently. "Heh! That's just like Overhaul to get more kiddos involved in his sick little projects. You'll fit in just fine down here." He held the key card up to the lock panel and grabbed the door handle. "Say, kid, you seem reasonable enough. I don't suppose you know how to play nice with others? I sure as hell can't be bothered to do so but I also don't wanna get in trouble if Overhaul thinks for a moment that I'm slacking off. Any chance you can play with Eri while I take a quick smoke?"

This caught Tokoyami off guard. For a caretaker, this man was quick to trust someone like him. Perhaps just being associated with Overhaul was enough to instill that idea. "Wh-why yes, I have no problem doing such a thing. I've looked after children before."

"Good enough for me," he said, throwing open the door without another thought to reveal just one of the dangerous secrets that lurked in the darkness of the underground yakuza headquarters.


	28. Chapter 28

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 26**

(Author's Note: This is being posted on the one year anniversary of HinD, and I just want to give a special thanks to all my readers. I couldn't have made it this far without you! So enjoy my longest chapter yet.) 

Tokoyami got his first look into what hidden treachery lay beyond these locked doors. He'd already figured he wouldn't like what lay behind them, but this was a different kind of thing he hadn't expected coming across within the depths of the yakuza headquarters. Peeking into the room, he saw that the walls were painted with rainbows and other bright, cheery imagery, but the rest of the room failed to reflect that. The cute furniture and decorations felt meaningless in the darkness of the room. Boxes of more girl's toys littered the floor, untouched and gathering dust. A bed that was much too large for a child sat in the center of the room, its sheets rumpled and unkempt.

Hearing the door open, a little girl curled up on the bed sat bolt upright. Tokoyami instantly recognized the expression of terror in her dull red eyes. She threw up an arm covered entirely in bandages in a feeble act of protecting herself from the visitors.

"Eri! It's okay, it's okay," her caretaker assured, his abrasive nature turning on a dime to become a fakely sweet voice. "I just wanted to check up on you." He turned on the lamp at her bedside and scanned the room, his crocodile smile becoming strained. "You haven't touched any of your toys at all. And after I went and bought them for you, too! Don't you think you could let your guard down, just a little?"

Tokoyami stood uncertainly in the doorframe. From the little girl's response, he worried that his presence might upset her further. That wasn't what he wanted to accomplish here. But the man saw him holding back and beckoned him inside. "Hey, why don't you get that toy out of the box for her or something? Don't just stand around," he growled. But then he turned right back to the little girl, petting her head in a way that showed no semblance of affection. "Don't worry, Eri, I got you a playmate this time! Is there anything else I can get ya? Sweets? More damn toys?" When she didn't respond, he turned to leave, eager to get out of the room again. "Okay, sure why not?" He paused next to Tokoyami, his smile twisting into a scowl, and bent down to whisper: "I'll be back in a bit. I'm locking the door up, so I'm trusting you here. Lay a finger on her, upset her, do anything wrong and I'll make damn sure that you're the first to die, got it? But if you can make her happy, I'll share some of my raise with ya! Pretty good deal, right?" He straightened, going right back into his other voice. "I'll be back in a bit, Eri, so play nice with your new friend!" And then he was gone, closing the door behind him as though he couldn't be bothered to stick around longer.

Tokoyami's feathers prickled with unease. He had prepared himself to encounter all manner of things in the darkness of this facility: illegal weapons, drugs, hacking software, and entire rooms filled with unethically attained wealth. Whatever you would normally expect from a prestigious group of yakuza. But something about seeing this little girl, here of all places, was particularly upsetting. Kids shouldn't be in these kinds of places.

 _You're a kid too, ya know!_

 _Yeah, but that's different. It was my own actions that brought be here. But her? She's too young. I doubt she's done anything to deserve being in this place._ By the light of the lamp, Tokoyami could see that all of her limbs were covered in those bandages, not just the one. It felt all too intentional, rather than something that a small accident might cause, and he didn't want to think what kind of scars they concealed. But then he caught sight of her eyes again, wide as moons and filled with worry, and he didn't have the heart to meet her gaze. He looked down at the floor instead, at all the untouched toys, and set down the new one beside them where he was sure that it, too, would gather dust.

"I…I'm Fumikage Tokoyami. If there's anything you want, please don't hesitate to ask…" He didn't know how he was supposed to address this child. He considered that the best thing to do might just be to leave her alone.

 _You're being too formal! Treat her like a kid!_ Dark Shadow hissed. _I've seen you play with kids before; you'll be fine!_

 _But I've never encountered something like this! I don't want to upset her, but I don't know what else to do. How do I know she wants anyone here, let alone someone like me?_

The little girl shifted in her bed until she was covered completely by the covers. "It's okay," she mumbled in a voice so small he could barely hear it. "You don't have to be here. I'm fine."

Now it sounded like she was the one trying to reassure him. "So you say, but I think the door might be locked from the outside. I'm afraid I might not be able to leave."

A few moments of awkward silence passed before she responded. "…Oh yeah. I guess so."

Tokoyami clutched his cloak closer to him like a blanket and walked around to the side of the bed, making sure not to get too close. He didn't want to be like that man, getting too far into her personal space. "Do you hurt? Are you sick? I…I'm sorry if I upset you, but I promise I mean no harm."

More moments passed, as though all of her decisions were riddled with uncertainty. Finally she poked her head out of the covers to see him in the light for the first time. But it was short lived when she just as quickly retreated back into hiding, a small lump in the piles of blankets that covered the bed. "That's not true. You're wearing one of Overhaul's masks. You're no different."

That stung him more than it should have, considering that it was an easily made misunderstanding. He wondered how many more times he would be confused as one of Overhaul's followers thanks to his appearance alone. Even if the thought of fitting in was a necessary advantage, it was still disheartening to so easily be assimilating with everything he stood against. It made him wonder how he was able to make it so far as a student hero in the first place, not that it ended up doing him much good. "I-I'm not–!" Tokoyami sighed, making his voice gentle instead of defensive. "It's not a mask, it's just how I look. I don't know how familiar you are with mutant type quirks, but I can't exactly help the fact that I have a bird head…"

Eri sat up slowly in bed. She still held herself in a very guarded way, but Tokoyami recognized the look of curiosity in her eyes. Her long white hair fell around her, split only by a horn that jutted abruptly from her temple.

"…Just like you can't help the fact that you have a horn."

Her gaze dropped, and she touched her horn lightly with what might have been shame. "I don't believe you. Overhaul sent you. You're another one of those scary birds."

Tokoyami sat on the floor a few feet away from her so that she could look down at him from the bed. He shook his head, and she watched the way his feathers moved. "I never wanted to get caught up in all this. I was studying to become a hero until recently before falling into a darkness that I couldn't escape. And now as fate would have it, Overhaul demanded me to be here, and I had no choice but to agree. But I don't agree with the things he does, I don't like that I'm here now, and I certainly don't wear his plague doctor masks."

 _Hey! Don't you think you're saying too much? What if she tells this stuff to the head honcho? What if others are listening in?_ Dark Shadow's voice sharpened. _You should start thinking more for yourself._

 _She's just a child. Part of being a hero is proving that you're there for the people who need it. I don't think I'm saying anything too unexpected. Besides, she deserves to know these things. It would be nice if she weren't afraid of me, for starters._

Eri looked like she was processing a lot of information. When she finally moved, it wasn't to hide back under her sheets, but rather to inch closer to the side of the bed. She pursed her lips, though it was certain that she had a lot she wanted to say. But she started small. "So…it's not a mask?"

Tokoyami nodded gently, understanding that he had to be patient with these sorts of things. "It's much like what you'd expect from a crow you see outside, only it's just my head. Did you want to see for yourself?"

Eri wavered, as he figured she would, but she raised her hand and offered up a small nod. Tokoyami leaned forward to bring his head closer. She reached her hand out slowly, as though afraid that he might bite. Or worse yet, that her suspicions would be confirmed and he was just lying through his teeth. She finally did muster enough courage, and lightly touched the top of his beak.

She pulled her hand back sharply, and Tokoyami worried that he'd done something wrong. That _he_ was somehow wrong. But when he cautiously looked back up, she was looking at her hand in wonder. "It's not metal or wood or anything like that?"

Tokoyami shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't often that he had to explain his avian appearance like this, let alone in such detail. He'd grown accustomed to having his physical traits be a point of mockery in the past and could brush off something like that quite easily. But a child's genuine interest was less commonplace. "It's real. Have you never touched a bird before?"

Her head shook from side to side. "Not a live one, no. Are your feathers like that, too?" She was appraising him with undeniable curiosity now, but he could tell that she was still restraining herself. Tokoyami scooted a few inches closer and bent his head down so that she could reach it easier. He couldn't see what she was doing now, and stiffened instinctively when he felt her small hand run through his feathers. It had been a while since he'd been touched by someone who, as far as he knew, didn't pose any danger. Similarly, Eri was enthralled by this new person. "You're really real? But it's so soft and warm…" she said, more to herself than anything.

Before Tokoyami could respond, the girl's hand wrapped around a feather and pulled sharply. He grunted in surprise as she freed a feather from his head, but tried not to react with any sharp movements that might scare her. He looked back up slowly.

Eri let out a tiny gasp, holding up the pitch black feather. Her body was rigid with horror, like she'd done something absolutely unforgiveable. "I-I'm so sorry, Mister! I just–! I didn't mean to break it!" Tokoyami was worried that she might start crying, but instead she hunched over like she was fine if she deserved to be punished for her actions.

Tokoyami had made a great effort to not show his emotions too much in the past, even more so while he was with the villains. He tried his best to keep his calm and prove himself in any way possible to demonstrate that he was a rational person. To assure that he was the one in control, even in this situation where it felt like it was seeping away from him at every new turn. Because if he wasn't that, if he didn't hold strong to this fleeting sense of self-assurance, he worried that Dark Shadow would pick up bad habits or try to manipulate him. Or that other people would prey upon the weaknesses he fought so hard to protect to little avail. But in that moment, his heart ached with sympathy, and he wanted nothing more than to calm the frayed nerves of this little girl.

"Everything's alright, you've done nothing wrong," Tokoyami soothed, his tone calm and gentle. "You didn't hurt me, I was just surprised. It was nothing bad, so you shouldn't feel bad."

But she was adamant that she had done something horribly out of line. "N-no, there's something wrong with it! It's broken and it's all my fault! Your feathers were all soft and pretty before I touched them. See!" She held up the feather for Tokoyami to inspect, her hand shaking.

Sure enough, the uppermost barbs of the feather was missing, and its shaft was brittle to the touch. Tokoyami stared at it in confusion before realizing what it was that had caused it. He reached his hand to his head, feeling the feathers to confirm his suspicions. _Of course that's what it is._ "You misunderstand; please don't take it to heart, you didn't cause this. My feathers were burned by someone I know, that's all." Sure enough, just like his clothes had become singed and his skin seared in the past by Dabi's practice spars, his feathers were similarly damaged as a result. It seemed more like an inevitability at this point.

But Eri still expressed that she was deeply troubled. "S-so that means that the bad people like to hurt you too?" She sounded so sad, like this was a worse alternative than her previous fears. She was so ready to accept the blame for herself because then something could be done about it. But if it was someone else, who held power over either one of them, then there was no way to be sure that it wouldn't happen again.

He found her words deeply troubling with the suggestion that pain was deeply rooted into her existence because of the kinds of people that surrounded her. The "bad people" could be anything, or perhaps as far as she was concerned it was actually _everyone_ , and she no longer knew how to distinguish one from the other.

Tokoyami wasn't sure how to put her fears to rest. How was he to explain his situation in a way that wouldn't worry her? He couldn't even make the situation sound better for his own sake. But he figured he best start with what he was certain of. "It doesn't…hurt me. It's just part of something I needed to do to improve myself. It's like…if I get better at fighting fire with fire, then I can keep myself from getting burned as much." Tokoyami lightly touched the burn damage again, wondering how long it would be before new feathers grew in to replace them. "And this was caused by a villain, but I'm not sure if I would call him a bad person. In a strange way, he's looking out for my interests, even if I don't like where they take me. I just…" Tokoyami breathed a weary sigh. Dabi was just as much an anomaly to him. It was easy to forget that he was the evil one in all this when at times he could swear that Dabi was treating him like an equal in spite of everything. He didn't… _dislike_ training under him. It had certainly been for the better, and never before had a person been willing to help him improve the way Dabi was. But he couldn't forget that those were just his orders. Regardless of how Tokoyami benefited from his strange relationship with the fire-user, the circumstances for it were still unsavory.

Tokoyami was broken from his troubled thinking when his scorched feather was presented back to him. Eri was giving it to him, guilty that she'd taken it in the first place. But also it felt like in a strange way she – this young girl in a situation that couldn't have been good for her – was taking pity on him. "It's okay if you don't know what to think. If you just bear with it, then everything will get better later on, right?" She waved the feather above his beak. "But you should take your feather back. Sorry I grabbed it from you…"

Tokoyami wanted to know the implication behind her words and how she was so ready with such a mature, albeit concerning, answer. But that feather she was offering him wasn't going to help him or anything, and she seemed much more concerned with that. He turned his head to the side and raised his palm to carefully push it back towards her. "Ah, w-well, why don't you hold onto it for me? It might mean more to you than it does to me. It may not be in the best shape, but it's not broken, regardless of how it got to be like that."

Eri looked down at the feather in fascinated silence. She regarded it in a different light, turning it around in her small hands and studying the burnt edges. She held it close, like it somehow meant more than all the toys littering her room, but her expression still read of sadness that he couldn't quite comprehend.

But then she looked back up from it. Still grasping the feather, she shifted backwards on her bed, scooting aside some of the blankets. With a bit more confidence, she patted the open space on the bed, inviting Tokoyami to join her.

He hesitated, surprised that she trusted him so quickly, but knew that he wouldn't want to refuse her offer. Tokoyami got up from the floor and sat up on the edge of her bed instead. She inched further into the center of the bed, and Tokoyami followed until he was sitting cross-legged facing her, his cloak splayed out around him. Given the circumstances, he had no reason to expect that Eri might be willing to open up to him. Even only knowing this child for a short time, he wanted to be the kind of person that those weaker than him could feel safe around. Especially since his record on that was not exactly the best. _I don't want to keep things from this girl, but I bet if she knew the kind of destruction I was capable of she would have a good reason to fear me. And I can't stand the thought of that._

 _You can introduce me to her!_ Dark Shadow pleaded. _I don't bite! Not the little kids, anyway._

 _The last thing I want to do is traumatize the poor thing. Bringing you out is farthest from what I want to do._

Before his quirk could complain, he turned his thoughts back to the outside, swiftly blocking out the disgruntled shadow. He noticed that Eri was looking at him with a peculiar expression from across the bed. If her intention was to gauge a better understanding of him, it didn't look like she was having much success. No matter how she viewed it, the person seated before her was an anomaly in this place.

She bit her lip in uncertainty and made like she wanted to say something before stopping herself.

Tokoyami stuck to his patience. "If you ever want me away from you, please don't hesitate to tell me so. I want you to speak your mind without worry," he encouraged gently.

She started, surprised by his words. She still was quite clearly on the frazzled side, so he didn't expect much. But when she set gently set aside the feather and turned back to face him, her expression had changed. No longer quite so sad, but something else.

"Y…you said you're a hero?"

Tokoyami felt his heart sink when he realized that he didn't know how to answer that. "I…don't know. I was supposed to be, but I'm afraid I haven't done anything to save the people who need it." _Rather, I think I've only done the opposite._ "I was a student in training, and I had certainly wanted to be a hero – "Tsukoyomi: The Jet Black Hero" was my hero name–" Eri looked at him questioningly, silently mouthing the words _hero name_. "It's… it's like a nickname for heroes to go by. But that didn't last as long as I'd expected it to. I doubt anyone out there considers me a hero, no matter what my ideals stand for. And now I'm here."

She was crestfallen, that much was easily discernable. But she was interested enough to where she pressed him further. "Even though you're not training, do you still want to do hero-y things?" she asked, almost pleading at this point.

Tokoyami's response came faster and with more certainty than anything he'd said before: "I will do everything within my power to prove that I can still be the kind of hero that people can rely on."

She laughed. It was small and weak, almost choking in her throat. But it was genuine. He thought that he saw a smile flash briefly, but it might've been a trick of the light. She wiped at her eyes with the backs of her hands, although that did little to conceal the fact that she had started to cry, much to Tokoyami's dismay. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that," she said quietly. "I never knew that there were heroes out there, but now I know three in the same week. That's more than anything I've had before, and I-I'm sorry but that makes me happy."

For everything that sat in boxes around her, for all the people working under Overhaul that would certainly bend over backwards for her, the thing that she so desperately needed was kindness and those who could proudly declare that they were there for her. Tokoyami swallowed his flustered panic upon realizing the weight of his words and questioning if he could truly hold himself to them. "Don't be sorry for that. There's people out there that want you to be happy, who want you to not feel pain and live a carefree life."

Her eyes went wide in awe, as though she could barely fathom that idea, a far-off illusion. "Really? Who are they?"

"I, for one, if that means anything to you. And whoever that other hero you know is, I'm sure they would want the same."

Her gaze grew distant, like she was looking for someone far beyond her reach. "I did a bad thing yesterday," she admitted, starting slowly. "I found a chance and ran off on my own, even though I knew that Overhaul wouldn't be happy. And then there were these people in funny outfits, and they just had to be heroes so I ran up to them. One of them… he was so nice and welcoming that I didn't want to let go. For a moment, I felt safe." Her little voice cracked as she kept going. "B-but Overhaul would've killed them, and I really didn't want that to happen. I couldn't do that to them. S _-hic-_ so I came back here with him. And I miss that feeling. And – and..!"

Tokoyami struggled to keep himself composed. But the least he could do was be resilient and listen calmly. It wouldn't help to reaffirm the tragedy of her situation, and he didn't know how to properly calm her down. So he waited while she stammered to a stop on her own before talking.

"Heroes are always putting themselves in danger because they're supposed to be strong. You're strong too, Eri, but heroes want to save you. I'll do what a can for you while I'm here. And I'm sure whoever your other heroes are, they want to make sure you're safe. We're the kind that can't afford to give up. Something tells me that you'll see those heroes again." Eri settled down, sniffling quietly, and Tokoyami gave it a moment before he asked the question that had been pressing at the back of his mind. "Do you think you could tell me what this hero looked like? I know the names of quite a few of them."

She relaxed, thinking of the memory of whoever had been the first to help her. "How could I forget? He was the only one to ever stand up to Overhaul for me. When I ran to him, he wanted to know what Overhaul was doing to me and held me tighter. They said they were still students, though, like you." She paused, clutching her little hands in determination. "But everything about him was so gentle! He had freckles and messy hair and the kindest face before his friend had to put on his bunny hood to hide it from Overhaul. He wasn't a pro, but he was my own Green Bunny hero!"

Tokoyami stiffened and his eyes went wide in shock. Eri must've noticed his response, because her excitement wavered nervously. "D-do you know him?"

Of course he did. A description so vague yet so undeniable. Somehow it felt like everything was going back to _that_ student, like he was the hero struggling through his own story right now. Tokoyami wanted desperately to know what he had been doing when he'd found Eri, and if he had any idea what he was getting himself caught up in. Because he knew Midoriya, and knew that his old classmate was determined to find trouble wherever he went if it meant that he could save someone. But he couldn't shake the feeling that between Toga's intentions and Overhaul's cruelty, that Midoriya might find himself in a situation he won't be able to escape from unscathed. Regardless of his prior feats and experience with villains, and no matter how amazing his strength-enhancing quirk is… Tokoyami couldn't help but find himself wishing that Midoriya won't show up here.

But Eri was looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. He couldn't deny her that, not after everything he said before to reassure her.

"His hero name is Deku. He was my classmate in hero training. You're right to trust him, because I can't think of anyone with more will and generosity. I'm glad that your first contact with a hero was him. And I think I can speak on his behalf when I tell you that he wants to save you. I'm sure you'll see him again."

Eri looked like she was finally at peace. She was learning things that she had never even considered a possibility, and it was almost overwhelming. But she sat there, clutching her blankets with relief written all over her. She was still here, in the underground yakuza headquarters. That much hadn't changed. But the feeling of reassurance that had been given to her meant the world. It was clear to see that it was the strength she needed to keep going regardless of what was happening around her. And it was an indication that Tokoyami was now responsible for bearing her pain in whatever way he could so that she could get out of here. He hadn't expected to find himself here when he first left his room to search the facility, but he was happy if he could be here for someone who needed it.

"Eri, I don't know how long it'll be before you see your hero again, but until then I will be here in his stead. I don't have the power to act out as much as I could, but if there's anything I can do for you then I'll do my best."

The little girl sat closer to him, the closest he'd ever come to her and it was her own decision, rather than the unwelcome advances of yakuza coming into her space. She gently grabbed the hem of his cloak, feeling it through her fingers. "Thank you," she said, two simple words that solidified his new commitment to her. She was so close he could've reached out to touch her, but Tokoyami didn't want to betray this new trust. She was silent for some time, perhaps just enjoying his company. Then she looked up at him, and a new kind of faint happiness was present on her face. "You smell like apples," she murmured quietly, almost embarrassed.

Tokoyami tilted his head to the side and laughed in amusement. "I had one not too long ago; they're my favorite. Is that something you'd be interested in?"

Eri looked at him wide-eyed and nodded her head earnestly. "I also… like apples."

"Then I'll make sure to bring some for us the next time I come here."

She sat back in confusion, as though she still couldn't believe everything that was happening. "The next time…?"

The door to the room rattled alarmingly, making Tokoyami stand up off the bed quickly and inadvertently ripping his cloak from the hands of the little girl. He looked over at Eri to make sure she was alright, but her face was trained downwards and had become a stony mask hiding her emotions. But he could see the way her fists were clenched, as though wishing they had something comforting to hold onto, and Tokoyami felt a moment of remorse that he had stepped away so soon. That thought vanished just as quickly when the door opened to a troubling sight.

"You left her alone with _who?_ " came the voice, cold and dripping with malice. "I didn't peg you as the sort to neglect your duties so quickly, especially after I made an example of the last one. Maybe you're not cut out for this position after all."

The mediator stepped into the room, palms raised to the people in the hallway as though that might make any difference in calming them. "Now, now, I didn't mean any harm from it, I just thought they might get along! See, everything's fine! No need to worry–!"

Overhaul loomed in the doorway, his slender frame blocking out the light from the halls. His amber eyes glinted dangerously, but that quickly turned to sparked interest when they fixated on Tokoyami standing in the shadows of the room. "Oh. So it was you after all." He took a moment to think, a moment that left everyone with baited breath as they waited nervously for what he had to say. "Yes. I suppose that's fine. I'm surprised this happened so quickly, though. You certainly waste no time in finding trouble, young Tokoyami. How annoying."

Chronostasis poked his beak into the room. "Boss, is everything all right?"

He waved his assistant aside. "I'm going to put Eri's appointment off for a while. An interesting opportunity has presented itself. I find it a bit _irksome_ that I have to rearrange today's schedule, but I suppose this much was inevitable." He brought his attention back to the inside of the room. "Tokoyami, I'm going to have to ask you to step away from that girl. It's not safe." That sounded like a threat more than anything, but Tokoyami hesitated, glancing over to where Eri hadn't budged. Overhaul crossed his arms, rapping his gloved fingers impatiently on his coat. "I'd strongly advise against keeping me waiting. Come, why don't we take a walk?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 27**

It was with significant regret that Tokoyami stepped out of the child's room and back amongst far more sinister company. He chanced a look behind him before being led away, but Eri's face was downturned, casting it in shadow. He wished he'd gotten the chance to say goodbye, because even though he'd promised his return, he hadn't anticipated these obstacles to be emerging so soon. But by this point, he felt it was his responsibility to return to her the next chance he got, if only to remind her that he plans on being there for her. That could all very well be up to Overhaul, though.

Overhaul was talking in hushed tones with Chronostasis. Picking up on the conversation, his feathers prickled with unease, and once more he couldn't help but wonder what they were doing to that little girl. There was surely a darkness greater than anything he'd ever witnessed before brewing in the depths of these yakuza headquarters. And he was struck by the foreboding sensation that he was not the light that would pierce through it. Far from that.

"…and if you _ever_ try to shirk your responsibilities again, then I will have you replaced before you even realize you're dead. It baffles me that I even have to explain that much after the demonstration I made of the last one," Overhaul said, his voice dangerously quiet and even. It wasn't that he sounded particularly angered by the ordeal, his expression unreadable, but that just made him feel even more unpredictable.

As though nothing at all had gone astray, he dismissed the mediator for the time and sent Chronostasis to check up on Eri personally.

"Is this truly acceptable, Boss? I worry that we're getting even more off schedule," Chronostasis said.

Overhaul waved it aside. "It's all within good reason. We need only move some things around to get back on track. And in any case, this is as convenient a time as any to establish some things. I won't be long."

Tokoyami noticed the way that Chronostasis directed his attention at him silently, as though appraising his worth. But he gave a nod of certainty, his faith resolute, and he could only watch as the masked individual disappeared inside the room, shutting the door in his wake.

 _I'm sorry I had to leave you so soon, Eri. This time around, there really wasn't much I could do._

Dark Shadow stirred in his mind. _We'll see her again, though, right? You still need to introduce me to her, after all! Although for some reason I feel like this won't be the last time you'll be apologizing to her…_

"I…" Tokoyami sighed. _I didn't want to hear your input, thank you._

 _I can't help it if you're already thinking it!_

A shiver ran down his spine, and he tore his gaze away from the door to find that the yakuza leader was looking at him curiously. "Hm? Was there something you wanted to say about what you just saw?"

Tokoyami drew his cloak close to him, holding it securely as though it was the only thing he was capable of grasping in this strange underground world. "N…not at all. It just came as a surprise, is all. I assumed I'd be the youngest one in this facility."

His amber eyes danced with amusement and something else, though Tokoyami doubted he was the kind to laugh things off so easily. Everything he said and did was much more coordinated than that, as though he expected satisfactory results from everything and couldn't fathom wasting precious resources on anything that wouldn't benefit him in some way. _So then why am I here?_

"And that's why you should never assume to know what's going on in a place like this. Rather, for someone like yourself, it may be best to just not think about it too much." He turned his back to him. "But no matter. Why don't I take you back to your room. Incidentally, this is just the opportunity I was hoping for."

Overhaul began walking down the hall, without even waiting to see if Tokoyami was following. Of course, it would be foolish to hesitate. He didn't want to risk upsetting someone like that. _Though I feared I may have done that already. I haven't even been here that long…_

 _Oi, he's going in the direction opposite of where we came from. Is that really okay?_

 _Dark Shadow, I don't see how we have much choice. He knows this place better than we ever will, so it's probably quicker,_ Tokoyami assured to his quirk and himself as he quickened his pace to walk beside the intimidating figure.

Upon catching up, Overhaul didn't waste any time in picking him apart. "Truthfully, I'm glad you're here. Usefulness aside, amongst the temporary recruitments, I've been most interested in learning about you than the others. Although, I find it surprising that you were comfortable enough with your situation to leave your room so readily. You certainly do adapt quickly to have taken initiative like that. At the same time I find it…disappointing. You seem very keen to find trouble wherever you go, do you not? That can be very dangerous for someone like you."

Tokoyami suppressed the worry that was rising in his chest. "How do you mean? Do you claim to know much about me?"

Overhaul kept his eyes trained ahead. "How could I not? I find you to be a profusely fascinating subject. Certainly, I'm grateful that Shigaraki allowed me to take you in as part of this deal."

"…Even knowing that I may not be much use to you? That, too, was part of the deal." _I'm not to use my quirk to further their cause in any way. Though I can't help but wonder who's the one enforcing these rules._

"Perish the thought. I have my reasons. You're worth more to me than the sum of your powers. Although from what I've seen of it, it's certainly nothing to underestimate. From the way you described it to the precepts and I, it seems perhaps that it's a simple matter. I was hoping to hear more than that… brief summary. Don't feel like you need to leave anything out. As someone who deals quite a bit with the nature of quirks, I want to hear more from you."

Tokoyami had to make a physical effort to not flinch away from his demands. Although they walked calmly down a straight-forward corridor, he could feel himself already being talked into a corner. A part of him wished that Twice was here so that he could divert the conversation.

"I thought I had given a rather apt description of my quirk. It is how I described it, a power over shadows that I control—"

"Emitter type," Overhaul interrupted without missing a beat. "Functional at every range. Versatile in terms of combat. It got you as far as third place in the Sports Festival, but I believe you had the capability to go further than that."

"…Yes. That is correct."

"Certain conditions, or requirements rather, that grant you more power than any of your peers. Do you deny this?"

When Tokoyami didn't respond immediately, his pace slowed, and he was forced to slow down with him. "Enough power to wreak havoc on all who oppose you. Enough to destroy a whole forest and vanquish your enemies. Or even your heroes."

Tokoyami averted his gaze to the concrete ground, and under his cloak his hands balled into fists of frustration. "I should've known you'd already know these things. Forgive me for not sparing the less favorable details earlier. Dark Shadow… he is as you say."

"I knew I was right to take you under my wing," Overhaul said in a way that felt like he was gloating. "Earlier today you called it, or _him_ , a puppet. And that was a lie that I let slide until now. You really must choose your words more carefully. I have little patience for inconsistencies, which is why I have countermeasures for that in the first place. And yet that's besides the point. Regardless of the technicalities, it pains me that I'm not allowed to use your quirk for my own benefit. But I'm sure there's ways around that. This is in interesting situation you find yourself in, after all."

 _I don't like this, Fumikage,_ Dark Shadow said, voicing the warning sirens that were going off in his head. Tokoyami agreed numbly. By now they were walking so slow that they may as well have been at a standstill for all the progress they were making.

"Tell me, Tokoyami. What do you think an organization like the one I run is responsible for doing? And why do you think I went so far to make a deal with Tomura Shigaraki?"

The sudden change of subject caught him by surprise. He had no doubt that the sinister figurehead would bring the conversation back to quirks, but for now his inquiries were something that he could readily respond to. It helped that he had already been thinking of these answers not long ago. "Well… I am to assume that your kind is responsible for spreading your tendrils of control as far as they can reach. You influence anything from individuals to entire companies to endorse your actions and provide protection in return, and I can only imagine that you have access to many things that are better left in the shadows of society. And then by gaining access to the League of Villains, you attain not just more power and control, but also notoriety. Please correct me if I'm saying anything out of line."

Overhaul hummed thoughtfully to himself. "No, no, what you say is the truth. I must say I appreciate your response. You're far easier to hold a discussion with than your two companions, I can already tell. You answer questions well."

Tokoyami cursed himself silently. He didn't have the same callousness that fueled those villains. Toga and Twice had a thought process that made them difficult conversation partners. During the earlier meeting with the precepts, Tokoyami could swear that they had a death wish with how aloof and frustrating their answers had been. As though it were all some game. As though they didn't care what dangers they faced just by being here. _Although if they were in the position I'm in now, that might be different. I can't very well speak on their behalf, though, for theirs' is a mindset I do not understand._

"Next question." _Is this an interrogation?!_ "How familiar are you with quirk enhancing drugs?"

Oh. _Oh._ "I, er, know that they exist. Mostly villains use them, but that's not always the case…" He'd read stories about their use and the destruction they'd created in the hands of the devious. Those drawn to furthering their own power would sooner sink in the abyss of their own quirk than grasp the control that would lead them to self-improvement. And in their pursuit of quickly attained power, they would surely drown. No self-respecting hero would ever turn to such a fate, but perhaps that's why the use of unnatural enhancements remained popular, even within the heart of hero society.

"So you've never used them yourself…?"

"No! Never! I'm an honorable student of U.A. studying to be a hero. I would never want that!"

"You _were_ a student at U.A," Overhaul sharply decided. "Now you're working for me. You are very far from that pipedream, child, so bite your tongue."

Tokoyami's breath caught in his throat. _I said the wrong thing._

 _I knew this would happen!_

"You speak as though the mere idea of enhancing your quirk is consequential," Overhaul said. "But can you imagine? Whatever it is that fuels the monster you harbor, that _thing_ I've only heard second-hand accounts of that is capable of creating massive destruction in mere moments, I'm dying to know what happens when I feed it."

Tokoyami didn't want to imagine that. He didn't have to in order to know that it was too much. All of this, everything, was more than he wanted to wrap his head around. And yet he could already tell that these terrifying thoughts would continue to persist within him.

The yakuza boss didn't seem to notice his discomfort and continued on in a casual tone, as though he were discussing everyday business. "The network I oversee is primarily responsible for the attainment and distribution of one of the more popular and efficient enhances currently on the market. _Trigger,_ as I'm sure you must be familiar with. It's a stable profit to be sure. You'd be surprised how many people crave that surge in power. I even freely give it out to those who serve me. A fair amount of people even join me for that reason alone. Now, if someone who already had massive amounts of power were to use it… well, the result would be magnificent. It would be the perfect thing to unleash upon a city if for some reason I needed a distraction, a reason, a course of action… but I don't have any plans like that. Unless someone were to volunteer, of course."

Tokoyami didn't know how to respond. So he said nothing. But the words bothered him like nothing else, and despite the reassurances he couldn't trust that Overhaul was saying these things without reason. These thoughts were being explicitly targeted at him, and it was making his skin crawl with unease.

"Good luck with that," Tokoyami muttered nervously, wishing he could be back in his room already. It was the only thing he could think to say, hoping to reflect the attention away from him. But perhaps that had been an unsatisfactory answer.

The sounds of their every step echoed through the underground hallway as the imposing plague doctor considered something. Now that he had lulled into a worrisome silence, Tokoyami could only imagine what he could be thinking about.

The unbearably slow pace they'd been walking at inevitably came to a full halt. When Overhaul turned to him, he found that he couldn't look away. Tokoyami stared at him evenly, hoping his emotions wouldn't be betrayed by his expression. But when the next words came as he knew they would, he couldn't suppress the cold feeling that froze his blood.

"Now then. If you're so keen to turn down an offer of power, why have a quirk at all? Do you know that sensation, of not having that one thing you've lived with and built up for most of your life? Would you rather have nothing or everything to do with your power? Hypothetically, of course. Since, after all… you won't be using it to further my plans."

It was such a strange thing to ask, and whatever context he held it on was apparently not important enough to share. "To not have my quirk? Y-yes, I know that sensation. My homeroom teacher, Aizawa, you might know him as the pro hero Eraserhead, has the ability to erase quirks. But since you persist, I'd much rather have my quirk be the way it is now…"

Overhaul's fingers twitched noticeably. "I know all about Eraserhead, but that's not what I mean. He only suppresses the activation of your ability, and not even for very long. The genetic makeup that designates your quirk is still there, festering inside your body. So throw aside that idea for a moment and think about what your life would be like if you had no trace of your quirk left in your body. The complete erasure of its very existence, just like that."

It… was true. About Aizawa's quirk. When he'd use it on everyone to settle down the class, Tokoyami was always aware that his ability to summon his quirk into the physical world had been taken from him. But sure enough, he was still constantly aware of Dark Shadow squirming within him, muttering at the indignity of it all. His quirk would be powerless, but still noticeably present. If it went further than that… if Dark Shadow was entirely gone from him, he wouldn't know what to do. No matter what, Dark Shadow was such an integral part of him that he literally carried everywhere he went. Life without that would be an incomplete one. Even at his lowest moments, Dark Shadow was necessary. Even when he didn't like the things he said or the times it disobeyed him, their connection was _important_. But that only made this conversation increasingly more upsetting, and it instilled a sensation of deep-set dread within both Tokoyami and his quirk.

Overhaul's mask tipped closer to him, his voice becoming more hushed. "I have my methods. Why, you just saw the first step of it in that room just now, didn't you? How _privileged._ To think you might've missed out on something as exciting as this had you just _stayed in your room._ But truthfully, I'm _thrilled_ to have talked to you about all this. The absolute empowering of a quirk… and the absolute annihilation. The latter was a concept that had evaded me in the past. But not now. It's no longer quite so hard to attain. Costly, perhaps, but certainly an easy feat for one such as myself with the tools that I possess. So long as I am here, I hold complete dominion over the lives and quirks that infest this place. It doesn't matter what someone like Shigaraki said. I don't need the specifics of any deal so long as everything is within my influence. Everyone here is here to serve me." Tokoyami watched as Overhaul reached a gloved hand towards him, as though to reach out and touch him. And he froze. He knew full-well what it could do. How it could destroy anyone in an instant, regardless of the lives they lived or what ambitions they had. Just like that, as though it made so little difference. The frightening concept of a sudden and unpleasant death was so easy, so _accessible._ "Even you will rise and fall by my own hand."

 _Don't touch me!_

 _"Don't touch him!"_ Yellow eyes flashed before Tokoyami and Dark Shadow appeared in an instant, creating a barrier between them. The force knocked Tokoyami back, and before he could catch his footing he was sprawled on the ground with his back against the wall. His quirk, having come to his aid, rattled out a hiss of warning and flexed the shadowy tendrils that were its claws.

And yet Overhaul showed no hint of surprise. If anything, his mask was sure to be concealing a smug expression after successfully goading the sentient quirk into the open. "So this is the _puppet_ I've heard so much about. An honor, really. I was looking forward to seeing you again after you smashed one of my strongest followers through a wall. Consider us formally met, Dark Shadow."

The hiss stuttered to a stop, and Dark Shadow flickered uncertainly in the air. But still he remained steadfast, staying poised above Tokoyami like he was the only thing keeping him from an inconceivable fate. _"That wasn't very nice of you,"_ Dark Shadow complained, holding his ground.

Overhaul blinked, returning his hand to his pocket. "Is that so? I'm sorry to hear that."

 _Then why do you look so delighted?_ Tokoyami thought to himself.

 _"You should be. Because I'm here to stay,"_ the quirk growled, though Tokoyami could tell by the way he wavered that Dark Shadow still didn't quite know what to make of the yakuza boss. He was so clearly a threat to them – to society as a whole – with off-putting mannerisms to match. But at the same time he was so calm and collected, never letting anything throw off his plans. Despite everything that Overhaul had said, it felt like they still knew so little about him.

"So I see. How absolutely fascinating. Though perhaps also irksome. I think I have a better idea of you now, though. And that's all that really matters." Overhaul casually stepped back from the floating apparition, and an unusual expression crossed his face. "It's even more repulsive up close. I've never seen anything quite like it."

Tokoyami cautiously stood back to his feet under Overhaul's piercing observation, and Dark Shadow hovered close to him.

 _I didn't ask for you to come out like that._

 _Yes you did!_ The quirk objected. _The moment you made it clear that you were calling out for help, I answered it. What else would you expect me to do?! It's what I've always done!_

Tokoyami gained his bearings while Dark Shadow snaked around him to make sure he was okay. For something like that, the quirk was fretting more than he'd seen before. But it made sense that Dark Shadow was reading off of him and being effected by his own stress. Much like his pounding heart, the quirk didn't want to settle down for fear that relaxing for a mere second might result poorly within the presence of this dangerous yakuza. But with the quirk directly by his side within the dark recesses of this villainous place, he felt strangely comforted.

Tokoyami forced a bitter laugh. "So you wanted to see my quirk that badly. Was that the reasoning behind those things you said? All this time, you just wanted a reaction from me?"

Overhaul's eyes narrowed dangerously and the air became still. Dark Shadow drifted a safe further away from the individual, and Tokoyami winced when the gang leader spoke again in a serious, icy tone. "What gives you the audacity to undervalue my words? Everything I said is undoubtedly true and will continue to be upheld. Do you understand so little that you can't even fathom my work? Or are you the type that intends to sow distrust within my ranks, because that's something that I can't afford to let happen. So how about this?"

Overhaul took a threatening step forwards. "Don't ever question me. So long as you are in this facility, you follow my orders. Set an example for your villainous companions. Do what's right by my word and maybe things will be less unpleasant for all of us." He paused for a moment, taking great satisfaction in the way that Tokoyami cringed away from him. "And perhaps, if you adhere to that, I'll even let you see Eri again. It might do her some good. She's been rather unresponsive lately and it's necessary that she be in good health. So long as you aren't trying to put any unreasonable ideas in her head. Now, does this sound like something we can agree on?"

Tokoyami knew wait this was. After being intimidated into all these demands, he was throwing the smallest of offerings in his direction to make it all worth something. He didn't even have to guarantee anything, but it was all he needed for sworn cooperation. This was all so foolish. This whole situation. But it was the only thing he had to agree to. So Tokoyami nodded his head with as much certainty as he could muster, making his convictions clear. _If that's the game we're playing, then so be it. But that just means that I can't allow you to win. Not if I can do anything to help it._

Overhaul relaxed, leaning back and putting his gloved hands into the pocket of his coat. Dark Shadow chose that moment to disperse with an internal sigh of relief, like having to be present during such a nerve-wracking encounter had sapped the energy from him.

"I'm content that we were able to reach an agreement. I look forward to working with you and Dark Shadow," Overhaul crooned. He turned his head to look down the next hallway, and Tokoyami followed his gaze. Down the hall was a trio of doors that, while being nothing that stood out, were vaguely recognizable. Overhaul tilted his mask towards them. "Your room is right over there, by the way. Now go get cleaned up. You outsiders are disgusting and I can't stand the idea that you're walking around my place like that."


	30. Chapter 30

**Heroes in the dark chapter 28**

Tokoyami dared not look behind him for fear of locking eyes with the sinister man. But he could feel the sensation of being watched the entire time. Upon reaching the door to his room, he fumbled with his keycard. Perhaps he was being a bit too obvious, but his rushed actions got him to where he needed to be and he slipped into the murky depths of his room, closing the door hastily behind him. With a shaky breath, he pushed his back against the cold steel door, struggling to control his frayed nerves. Dark Shadow poked his consciousness, concerned. But it went ignored for the moment. He had to wait, just to be sure.

The sound of footsteps slowly making their way down the hall could be faintly heard with Tokoyami's head pressed up to the barrier. Overhaul hadn't made any indication that he was going to follow, but there was nothing that could stop him if he wanted to. The sounds grew nearer, and when they reached his door they stopped. Tokoyami held his breath, but he had little doubt that the yakuza knew he was there.

A muffled sound, like a knowing smirk, could be heard on the other side. And then the steps continued until they disappeared in the distant tunnels.

Tokoyami slid down along the door until he was sitting in a heap of black cloth on the ground, his energy leaving him. For the little bit that this door offered in comfort, he was aware that it meant nothing to the rest of them. It was certain that other members held access to his room. And if Overhaul wanted, well, with a devastating quirk to rival Shigaraki's such a thing was hardly an obstacle to get around. Physically, he was easily within reach and at their mercy. And mentally… Tokoyami had just had his first exposure to that. _He's playing mind games with us._

Dark Shadow was silent before responding. _Bring me out._

Tokoyami hesitated, uncertain if this was truly the time and place for such a thing. But he relented, if only because he longed for the physical presence of someone he could trust, averse as he was to admitting it. Such a thing proved increasingly difficult to come across, after all.

Dark Shadow appeared in a misty, uncomfortable haze, blending in with the darkness of the surrounding room. His form spluttered and expanded, feeding off the lack of light and the waves of emotions coming off of his master. His fears were manifesting, deepening, becoming something that couldn't be ignored any longer. Tokoyami felt panic rising in his chest again, as though he wouldn't be allowed even a moment of rest. It was all too much. And yet it was exactly that mentality that exasperated his problems.

Tokoyami quickly turned on the light switch next to the door, reaching up with desperate hands as though it were the only thing that could vanquish his fears. A flood of light poured down from the ceiling, and when he looked back around his quirk was just as it should be. Small and meek, hovering slightly above the ground with his claws held in front of him and his slanted yellow eyes shaped with worry. _"S-sorry,"_ Dark Shadow hissed. He was struck once again with the thought that despite everything they've been through – or perhaps because of it? – their balance of stability was a precarious one, ever fluctuating and prone to mishap. He wished he had a way to improve on the issues they'd been getting through. Usually there was no end to how much training could be accomplished, but this place was hardly the best for such a thing.

Nevertheless, Tokoyami found it within him to relax. That may not have been a good idea, but he couldn't stand how drained he was becoming. How long was he expected to be here, again? "No, don't fret. It was not your fault."

The avian quirk tilted his head to the side. _"Does that make it your fault?"_

 _Yes_

"No!" Tokoyami said, a bit too loudly. "We weren't—" He sighed in weary exasperation. "I was not prepared to wade through the darkness that this place holds. That much is certain now. I have only myself to blame for inserting ourselves into a place we knew was sure to be hostile. And then I foolishly let it get the best of me. I let _him_ get the best of me."

Dark Shadow let out a troubled rumble. _"It could've been worse."_

"Unfortunately, that's a horribly low bar. This is only my first day in this treacherous place. Perhaps this is selfish of me after everything that's happened… but I don't want to die here, Dark Shadow. And just now that felt like such a real possibility."

 _"They're not gonna do that to us though, right?"_

"You're right. They could do something worse. I think that much has been made pretty clear." Tokoyami rose unsteadily to his feet, leaning on the door for support, and began walking back to his bed. He collapsed onto it, willing the soft fabrics to take him away from all the chaos that seemed to always surround him. He didn't even want to think about the heavy threats that the yakuza boss had so easily given him, but at the same time he couldn't stop them from plaguing his thoughts like a disease. And at the heart of it all, he couldn't decide which was worse – losing his quirk, or losing _to_ his quirk.

Without thinking, Tokoyami unraveled his arm from the folds of his cloak and turned on the lamp sitting on the bedside table. With yet more light filling the room, and on top of how distracted he was, he didn't even notice when his quirk dissipated its physical form and went back into him. It was only when disgruntled protests poked his inner thoughts did Tokoyami rouse himself enough to summon the quirk once again. "I fear you ask too much of me, Dark Shadow. One can only hold their composure for so long before they are faced with their shortcomings. Don't take it too personally."

 _"All I want is your cooperation,"_ the quirk grumbled darkly, flitting slowly and without urgency around the well-lit room.

 _So does Overhaul._ Tokoyami heard a clatter as something dropped to the floor. He decisively ignored it, for that was not his problem. The yakuza could easily replace whatever became broken. He had to wonder if that included him. "No, Shigaraki wouldn't stand for that."

 _"It's not ideal for anyone, but that guy isn't here right now. Just admit we're at risk no matter what happens!"_ the quirk cawed.

"I know. I know. It's hardly much comfort, but unfortunately it was the best that I could think of. Nobody outside of the League and these yakuza even realize I'm here. I find it ever more difficult to hold out hope for anything better than that. And in this place? All I have is Toga and Twice. This is not a reassuring thought."

Something else fell to the ground. Whatever Dark Shadow was doing, it wasn't out of malicious intent. He wanted Tokoyami's attention.

But still he didn't budge from his position, merely listening as his quirk sulked about the room letting out his frustrations in the easiest way possible. Had the lights not been on, the quirk would've certainly gotten away with more damage. But between the both of them, this would have to suffice. He can't imagine that was enough to get them in trouble. No, the only true misstep they've made thus far was chancing upon the little girl.

Dark Shadow stopped what he was doing, honing in on Tokoyami's thoughts. _"We're going back for her, aren't we?"_

Tokoyami finally did rouse himself at that, propping himself up with one arm. "What choice do we have? I can't just leave her like that. And I have no intention of doing so, either. Whatever's happening, she deserves better. I can hardly bear to stand alongside Overhaul for a few minutes, let alone for however long she's been in this insufferable underground. I dread to know what horrors someone so small has been through."

 _"…Just don't forget to look after yourself, too."_

"That takes less priority. I'm _fine_ and she's very clearly _not._ That's why I need to act, even if it means agreeing to things that are most foul. It's the least I can do if I'm to be caught up in this maelstrom of villainy."

Dark Shadow scoffed. _"You say that as though you think you'll have no help in all this."_

"I don't know. I hesitate to call upon Toga and Twice for any sort of assistance, even if they're sworn to see me through this. I don't know the first thing about Eri, why she's here, or what's happening to her." Tokoyami remembered how Overhaul had mentioned an appointment with her, possibly a regular occurrence, and shuddered to think what the connotations behind that were. What could be happening right now, he wondered. "But above everything, I need to ensure that she gets back into the capable hands of the heroes. I don't know what I'd do if I fought to free her from this place, only for her to become a tool of the League of Villains as I am."

 _"You're not alone in this!"_

"…You're right. Perhaps I should enlist their help after all. I can figure out the rest once I have a better grasp of the situation and these people. But just… not now. I don't think I want to show my beak outside this room for a while, lest I encounter something overwhelmingly unpleasant. And right now, such an encounter seems all too likely. I _know_ there's things I should be doing. But just. Maybe not today."

Dark Shadow growled something incomprehensible as Tokoyami rested his head back onto the pillows. He solemnly thought of what the future of this place would bring him. As it stood, the most certain thing at the moment was the fact that he would be seeing Overhaul again, sooner rather than later. It was already agreed upon, more than his worries regarding the little girl locked away or the yet to be determined relationship with the League members. No matter how he disliked it, hoping desperately to avoid it, there was no way to deny that this yakuza Overhaul had him firmly within his grasp. And he'd attained it _easily,_ too. That was perhaps the most frustrating thing of all. One conversation later, and he felt utterly helpless to openly oppose such a force. Tokoyami thought he still had his pride as a hero, but it seemed as though that had been quick to waver before someone who commanded significantly more authority.

Dark Shadow vanished from the physical world yet again as Tokoyami wrapped himself up in his troubled thoughts. Only this time he went without a fuss, decisively lying dormant within his mind and waiting it out for whenever it was that he'd be needed again. Tokoyami failed to take notice of his absence on the outside, although the feeling of the familiar ball of darkness residing permanently inside him was something that never completely faltered. And it was like this that Tokoyami drifted in and out of fretful sleep, his stress and exhaustion inevitably getting the better of him. Throughout the next few hours, he would awaken a handful of times to the sound of knocking on his door, sometimes accompanied by a voice, but they would all end up ignored and unanswered. It was one thing to muster up the courage to open the door, but what was he supposed to do after that? Whatever lied on the other side couldn't possibly be pleasant. It was just a bit too much for one day.

But soon enough, after enough time had passed, even sleep offered no security to him. And within the confines of the room he was beginning to encounter a familiar problem that had been a construct of his sanity before. The boredom that came with this feeling of nothingness. He accomplished nothing by lying here, staring at the empty wall with listless, negative thoughts filling his head. It was counterintuitive, and yet he was at a loss. Was there truly any alternative that would be better? Of course there was, but he didn't think he would be ready to challenge those ideals.

Another knock on the door, more persistent than the others, as though the person on the other side was annoyed by his lack of response. Tokoyami didn't blame them. _I suppose it would be quite frustrating, but I shouldn't have to make that my issue. There's other things that take precedence over that._

 _Like reliving the fears in your head over and over? How pathetic._

Tokoyami clenched his teeth in frustration. _I thought you were being awfully quiet. How long were you waiting to say that?_

 _How long have you been lying here?_

"Tokoyami~ If you hole up in there any longer I'm gonna have to drag you out by the tailfeathers!"

Tokoyami did nothing to conceal the lengthy sigh that escaped him. _I should've known that Toga of all people would come after me like this. She's a bit harder to ignore…_

He got himself off the comfort of the bed, unready and unwilling to see what awaits him but understanding that he had an obligation to uphold.

"Toga, hang on he might be sleeping. It might not be good to bother him like that. You have to pound harder! Like this!" A resounding thud came from the door, and Tokoyami quickened his pace to reach the door before another could be made. He wasn't entirely happy with the duo that greeted him upon opening the door, but it was far from the worst he had to expect. Toga had a smirk poorly concealed behind her hands, and Twice had his fist reeled back like he was ready to unleash another devastating knock.

"What do you two want?" Tokoyami snapped, unable to keep the edge out of his voice.

Twice dropped his hand quickly. "Ah! Well. You see. It was getting rather late and I was getting a bit worried. And I hadn't seen you since earlier when… So let's get some dinner, you dirty bastard!"

 _Dirty._ "Y-yes, I suppose that's fine. But do you think you can give me some time to get ready?"

"Whaaaat! I didn't think you'd actually agree," Toga said, her eyes glimmering hungrily.

"Now, now. That's why you should have more faith in him. He's our companion, after all! He'll definitely stab us in the back the first chance he gets!"

Tokoyami flinched at that comment, something that he was sure didn't go unnoticed by Toga. "Right, well give me ten minutes and I'll be back out."

"Ugh, I guess that's fine."

"You better not leave us hanging!"

Tokoyami closed the door on the faces of the eager villains. The last words Overhaul had thrown at him in disgust had stuck with him, the comment about _filth_ being intolerable in this place. It made him wonder how he viewed the other new recruits who were waiting on him at this very moment. Already it seemed that he was being held to a greater expectation, even if that wasn't intentional. Regardless, these were the only people in this whole place that knew him. It hardly mattered what Overhaul thought of them now.

 _Do you trust them?_

 _Of course I don't. But right now I don't see how I have any choice._


	31. Chapter 31

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 29**

Tokoyami stood for a moment to catch his bearings. Not a moment had passed and he was already beginning to feel regretful about agreeing to join the two of them. He really didn't need any more excitement today. But perhaps that was the wrong mindset. Shouldn't he be more eager to pick apart the inner workings of this underground facility? It would certainly prove beneficial. And this time he wouldn't even have to be alone. Although that could just as easily be a hindrance more than anything… it was difficult to ascertain the League members' stance on this whole situation. Certainly, they were averse to being a gangster underling much like himself, but to what extent were they willing to push the limits of their recruitment in this place?

Now wasn't the time to be mulling over these thoughts. He'd already had plenty of time to do that earlier in his stupor. Now he was faced with obligations to uphold.

Tokoyami zeroed in on the dresser he had searched through earlier, pulling out a pair of black slacks and a black and red striped dress shirt. He made his way to the bathroom, but not before stumbling over a vase of plastic flowers that had found itself on the floor.

 _Dark Shadow, is this your doing? It's rude to knock things over…_

 _Ouch! It's also rude to accuse me of things! But since you asked, I_ might _have something to do with it._

The quirk laughed as Tokoyami picked up the vase with a sigh and set it back on the shelf that it belonged on. He could more or less control his quirk however he wanted in the midst of battle, but things like this were an inevitability at this point. So long as little things like this didn't become detrimental, it was fine to ignore, right?

Tokoyami took a quick shower and got dressed. The clothes were a bit big on him, but it was still apparent that they were very much there for him to utilize. His head feathers were damp, glistening with water in some places and beginning to dry and puff out in others. They stuck out in a way he didn't quite appreciate, and so he began to fix them. He wondered if the villainous duo waiting on him would give up and leave him be if he kept them waiting for too long. But of course that wouldn't be the case.

Toga could be heard clearly on the other side, each word accompanied by a knock as she persisted to gain his attention. "Hurry. Up. And. Get. Out. Here!"

Tokoyami dismissed himself from the mirror and made his way to the door, swiftly fastening his cloak on the way there. Whispered words floated through the wall before he turned the knob, and he hesitated so that he could listen.

"Do you really think we should be bothering him like this?" Twice asked. "I don't want to force him to do anything he doesn't want to do. Heh, but it's a bit too late for that!"

"…You just answered your own question. It's not _our_ fault he's here with us. Well, not directly anyway. So why not have a little fun?"

Tokoyami opened the door, and the two villains stepped back quickly in surprise. Twice looked him up and down. "Oh good, you decided to come out after all. Why'd you have to come out looking like crap?!"

Toga stifled a laugh. "Who you trying to impress? Do tell~"

"…Perhaps this was a bad idea after all."

They dropped their aloof speculation of him immediately.

"Aww, no need for that now. This is just supposed to be a friendly invitation," Toga pointed out. "Besides, we already got you to agree to this, so there's no backing out of it now. If you didn't want to come, you should've just said so. Not that I would accept that answer anyway, but like, you could've _tried_ to get out of it."

"That's right, we're in this together for better or worse. Like the three amigos, all for one and one for all!" said Twice, visibly excited for this outing.

Toga rolled her eyes. "That was in bad taste, Twice."

"Eh? No, no, it was great! Sorry about that…"

Toga's eyes flicked over to Tokoyami, as though expecting a response. But the crow-headed kid was noticeably sullen and unresponsive. "Hmm we're wasting time here, huh. Twice, why don't you lead the way?"

"Why do you get to decide that?! Let's try not to get lost now!" Twice began marching purposefully down the hall, in the same direction Tokoyami had taken earlier when he had first sought out the cafeteria.

Toga walked beside him in a leisurely manner. He could tell that she was trying to catch his eye, but Tokoyami kept his gaze firmly elsewhere. Just because he was walking amongst them didn't mean he could still avoid this. _You can't do that forever, though. Don't you know you need them here?_

 _Even if you say that…_ Tokoyami let his mind wander, ignoring the two that were escorting him. And he started to notice the way the walls closed in on them, and the way that all the branching halls seemed to conceal the darkest of shadows. The innumerable doors they walked past, he was torn between wanting to know what was concealed behind them and fearing what more ugly secrets this place contained. His feathers, still damp from the shower, prickled with unease, and he wondered if this was truly acceptable. The last thing he wanted to do was annoy anymore of these yakuza. Though by now he was starting to get the impression that no matter what he did, it would be met with hostility. None of these people cared about his well-being, after all. Only what use he would be to them, if any. It was frightening, this sensation that any one of these people were disposable to a higher power. And despite his familiar company, Tokoyami couldn't help but feel smaller than he ever had before. More so than when he'd stood before Shigaraki's intimidation or Dabi's roughness, it was his now multiple encounters with Overhaul that had left him truly rattled.

"I can't be in this place," Tokoyami murmured quietly, his nerves getting the better of him yet again. _This is ridiculous. I should be better than this, but I'm not._

"Sorry to say, but you never had the choice. We're yakuza now!" Toga sang in a very un-sorry tone.

"No – well, yes, I realized that was beyond my control long ago. B-but right now… I shouldn't be here where – Toga I need to get back to my room _now_."

Tokoyami turned on his heels, ready and willing to dash back into the safety of his room. But before he could even think to take another step, a hand striked past his cloak and found its way firmly around his wrist. It caught him off guard, and he froze at the touch that had taken hold of him. He felt nails dig into his skin, and Toga yanked him towards her in an act of aggression that he'd never before encountered with her in all the time that she'd been lurking around him. Dark Shadow screeched a warning in his thoughts, but Tokoyami quickly shouted the voice down, and in that brief lapse of focus he came to realize that he was suddenly much closer to Toga than he ever wanted to be. Toga had a vice grip on his wrist and his arm in the air. She had tugged him in close, to where they were mere inches from each other while usually he would've much rather kept his distance from the deranged girl. She loomed over him, the few inches in their height difference seemingly all the more significant.

Twice took notice a moment too late, stumbling back to separate them not for the first time that day.

Tokoyami anticipated the biting edge of her knife to come out. But instead she attacked him with words, cold and calculating, but also tinged with… _disappointment?_

"Heeeey, that's no way to act. It's not very cute to slink away like that, little scaredy-bird. I thought we were finally going to have some fun here? Do you really want to rob us of that?" Toga released his grip on him, and Tokoyami made to back away from her. But before he could she tactfully wrapped an arm across his shoulders, pulling him back into her so that he was within whispering distance. And although his every instinct was screaming at him to break away, he didn't resist. "I know this isn't a very _nice_ place, but I can tell that something has you… more discouraged than usual. Something happened, didn't it?"

Twice looked between the two of them uncertainly. "You two are being awfully chummy, is there something I'm missing? You better not be trying to kill each other; I'm getting sick of having to moderate you two!"

Toga clicked her tongue in annoyance and begrudgingly stepped back. "Yeah, yeah. That's fine, we can talk about it later. We don't want to be saying anything regretful out in the open like this, now do we?"

Tokoyami glared daggers at her as he stepped away, rubbing his wrist begrudgingly. "…Right."

"Hey Toga, why don't _you_ take the lead. You know where to go, right?" Twice asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, sure I do! I was creeping around here earlier~" Toga skipped ahead of them, flashing Tokoyami a hungry smile as she passed.

"Ah, geez, I wonder how much trouble we're gonna get into while we're here. Who the hell thought this would be a good idea?" Twice scoffed.

"It's not even a matter of _if_ we encounter unfavorable circumstances, but _when,_ " Tokoyami grumbled in agreement. "I fear we may have already crossed that threshold the moment we stepped into this place, though." Sure, Tokoyami hadn't been trying to avoid such an outcome as much as he could've, but it still stung to be feeling the consequences of his actions so soon after sticking his beak where it didn't belong. Could not a day go by where something didn't go wrong, or was it an inevitability that he would be controlled by those around him no matter what action he tried to take?

They'd both fallen into an uncomfortable quiet after that. Twice looked at him curiously, the corners of his mask twisted into a concerned grimace. He looked bothered, the same way he had when he had last left him, back when he was unable to answer his questions. Twice was the kind of person that looked like he had a lot on his mind, but didn't know quite how to speak his thoughts. Which, considering what he vaguely knew of his past, made sense. "Hey, Kid—"

"Oooh, something smells good!" Toga exclaimed, peeking her head around the corner. Tokoyami recalled that this was the same narrow corridor he had gone through earlier, which had opened into a central pathway. And sure enough, they stepped out into a larger area that led directly into the cafeteria. True to her word, the smell of cooking wafted through the air, heralding the ongoing dinner that was being served at the time.

Tokoyami couldn't ignore the way his stomach grumbled at the thought of a good meal. That is to say, the League certainly made sure he didn't starve during his time with them, but it was nothing exemplary either. Here, at this time, the promise of a good meal seemed much more tangible.

They walked into the large dining hall, being passed on both sides by yakuza outfitted with simple masks and sporting elaborate _irezumi_ tattoos. Shifty eyes appraised them from multiple sources, their arrival not going unnoticed. It occurred to him that, even if he managed to fit into the scene somewhat, there was no helping the fact that he was standing between the two people who stood out the most: Twice with his full-body costume and Toga…

Toga tilted her head to the side as she surveyed the room. Even if she had explored the area earlier as Tokoyami had, this was the first time they'd seen so many of the members gathered in one place. Looking around, it certainly put things in perspective. "Hm? Am I really the only girl here?"

Twice scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "A-ah, well, it really is more of a male-exclusive group. That's just how yakuza groups are. You never knew that?"

"Maybe in the past that was to be expected, but nowadays that just sounds boring. Honestly, that's such a let-down," Toga complained loudly, gaining more unnecessary attention. But Tokoyami saw the way the edges of her mouth twitched, like she was trying so hard not to smile. "But I think I can work worth this."

"It might serve you better to still whatever impulses are going through that maddened head of yours," Tokoyami warned. _I don't need someone like you making the same mistakes I did. If we cause too many disturbances, I'm worried that Overhaul might change his mind and decide to cut his losses, starting with all three of us._

"That's some sound reasoning there," Twice said. "We're only here to get something to eat and then leave, so let's try not to cause any trouble this time around. These assholes won't even know what hit them when we're done here!"

Tokoyami groaned quietly to himself as he inexplicitly let the two League members guide him to the back of the line. If he ignored all the intimidating faces and the aggressive atmosphere, he could _almost_ imagine that he was back in the school cafeteria surrounded by his fellow students. He would find himself amongst friends that he knew were worth trusting, like Midoriya and Shouji. _How long has it been? I wish I could say that I want to see them again, because I do, but not in a place like this, and not with me the way I am now. I'd hate it if ill will befell them once more because of me._

Tokoyami got his food, a sizable portion of fresh yakisoba served by a gruff, heavily scarred man that was as different from the U.A. chef Lunch Rush as humanly possible. So far they hadn't been confronted by anyone, and he wondered if that meant that they were in the clear. "We can head back to our rooms now, correct? Only a fool would wait around in a place like this in the hopes of becoming a target."

"What?! Nuh-uh, we came here to eat," Toga decided, searching the room for an open table. "I thought that was obvious? Besides, I miss being in this kind of setting, surrounded by peers you just want to sink your knife into." She sighed wistfully. "School was kinda fun for a while."

Tokoyami cleared his throat. "Toga, I shouldn't have to tell you that that way of thinking is concerning. But more importantly, it surprises me to know that you would miss a school environment. Might I ask how long it's been since you were last enrolled?"

Toga hummed to herself, taking a moment to think. "Oh, about a week?"

Tokoyami stumbled on the hem of his cloak, almost spilling his plate of food. He recovered in time, but not without a rush of questions going through his head. "P-pardon? You can't be serious!"

"It might've been longer than that, I don't know. What day is today again? Anyway, that was a lot of fun. Can you believe I was so close to getting my provisional license? Ha! Me neither! I had to release that girl when it was all over, unfortunately, but the whole thing was _really_ fun. I might even have to do it again someday."

"Toga, you mean to tell me that you infiltrated a hero school during the exams and almost came out of it with a passing grade? Hang on, is that how you were able to – ah, wait!"

"Oh hey, there's a spot! C'mon, Twice, Tokoyami, let's go make some new friends!"

Tokoyami looked around the crowded room in concern, tempted to leave right then and there but also desperate to know what Toga had been up to in her free time. He already know how Twice had been proactive in the League while he was training in their secret facility with Dabi, having been the first to find himself in the midst of the yakuza and their cruel boss. But Toga's actions had been a mystery to him, and the more he found out about them the more his disbelief grew.

Twice gave him a well-mannered pat on the back, though if it was supposed to be a reassuring gesture then it failed horribly. "Come on, you should try making the most of this like Toga is! She's just out here for a good time, don't you think?"

Tokoyami didn't even try to conceal the misery that crept into his voice. "I dread the day we even remotely share similar ideas of what "fun" entails. Hers is a mindset that even in my darkest nightmares I would not wish to pursue. It's… _nice_ that she can enjoy herself this way, but shouldn't you be a bit more worried about the repercussions we face in this hellish world?"

Twice laughed, waving his words of concern away as he guided Tokoyami to where Toga had run off to. "You think too much, that's your problem! You're trying too hard to resist these outcomes when you'd be a lot better off rolling with the punches. If you just throw yourself into the heat of all this, it won't feel so bad. Take a note from the villain handbook! Didn't Dabi teach you anything while we were off doing our own thing?" He paused. And then. "You really should be more perceptive of these types of hazards so that you can avoid them at all costs! If it really concerns you that much, I suggest you maybe take a step back from it all. Just let me and Toga get involved in all this. If you'd prefer, you can keep to yourself after this and we can handle this nasty yakuza business."

Tokoyami struggled for a response. But it never felt like there was a _right_ way to respond to this man. What was his truthful words and what was the contradiction? Or were they both equally valid ideas and was _he_ the one misinterpreting them? No matter how friendly this person wanted to be him, regardless of if he wanted to help him, it was evident that he was painfully detrimental to his motives. He would probably never be able to truly understand the reasoning behind this "villain." And that didn't sit right with him, because it seemed like he made the greatest effort of all of them to be a genuinely good, albeit flawed, human being.

"Twice, that's…" Whatever he was about to say was lost when Toga called out to them.

"Heeeey! Over here! If you think you can leave me like this, you're dead wrong~"

Tokoyami saw where she was sitting and felt an onset of dismay. Certainly, there were better, less populated places where they could've sat. But of course Toga had taken it upon herself to seat herself right in the midst of a trio of yakuza that he recognized from the meeting with the Eight Precepts of Death. Much like her other perspectives, the girl's idea of "making new friends" was lost on him. If there was anything to gain from it, then it might be useful. But if yet another unwanted confrontation ended with him getting stabbed in the side, then he had no doubt that it would be Toga's fault.

"All right, we got ourselves a table!" Twice said, making his way to where Toga sat with Tokoyami in tow. "I can't imagine any good will come of this, so be sure to stay vigilant around these types!"

"Them and everyone else," Tokoyami muttered darkly, allowing himself to be led forward.


	32. Chapter 32

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 30**

True to her word, Toga was already getting herself acquainted with the undesirables of this world. She had seated herself directly across from three gangsters that Tokoyami recognized from the meeting with Overhaul earlier that morning. Tokoyami couldn't be sure about what her process of befriending others was like, but if it was anything close to what her attempts to get closer to him had been like then it couldn't have been good. She sat with her food on the table, ignored, while she leaned in uncomfortably close to these dangerous people, a carefree smile written across her face. The blond-haired man, who as he recalled was the first person they encountered down here in the halls before meeting with the rest of the Precepts, was glaring daggers at the intrusive girl.

When Twice called out to her, Toga turned to them happily, her eyes bright with the prospect that she was taking the initiative to get to know her fellow villains. Tokoyami didn't agree with the way she was so eager to assimilate herself into this group, but it seemed as though he didn't have a say in this matter. _But perhaps I shouldn't be so concerned? Any attempts to learn more about this place and its people will surely prove beneficial. Although I can't imagine that this will be such a tame encounter, knowing Toga._

Twice plopped down next to Toga and very intentionally scooted her further along the bench so that Tokoyami would have a place to sit next to him instead. By this point Twice was quite aware that the best he could do if he was to avoid some extra trouble was to keep the two of them separated. How efficient this actually was had yet to be determined, but an attempt was made. Twice patted the space next to him in an open invitation while Toga let out an indignant huff. If she was keen on making something happen, then hopefully it wouldn't involve him as much as he feared it would. But with that, he found himself willingly sitting himself amongst them, opening himself up to whatever was bound to occur.

"I was wondering if you'd actually join us! Buuut you did, and now that that's happened you're obligated to stay here," Toga snickered.

"Oi, we never agreed to this. Trash like you should have enough sense to keep out of other people's business. Or are you just that eager to fulfill your role here?" hissed the blonde individual.

The large, intimidating man sitting beside him grunted. "I can respect their willingness to overcome such boundaries. We, too, were new here once, you do realize." Right off the bat, Tokoyami identified him to be one of the more sensible ones here, despite his gruff appearance. He was large and heavily built with muscle, prominently featuring dark sunken eyes and a bald head. He wore a basic modern doctor's mask, having yet to take it off for dinner. His hands were rough and calloused, but were folded gently in front of him. More importantly, he didn't emanate hostility the way the other one did.

His agitated companion refuted those words with a scowl. "No need to get buddy-buddy with the _interns._ They probably won't even be here that long! They're not devoted to a cause like _we_ are. Besides, do you really think we'll get anywhere talking to these guys?!"

That remark was briefly taken into consideration before it was tossed aside. "I am Hojo. This one here is Setsuno, although I hear that you met earlier today anyway. And this is Tabe—" He indicated towards the last of the three, who Tokoyami had failed to acknowledge until now. A person with round, hungry eyes was hunched over various plates of food, distinctly ignoring the whole exchange in favor of more important things. This yakuza, Tabe, was gorging himself on anything within reach, including the plates and silverware, where it just disappeared beneath the burlap sack covering his head. But then the attention was brought back to Hojo. "I hope that this partnership will not be a horrible one," he added grimly.

Toga laughed at that, the only laughter in the room, and brushed aside the last comment. "Oh, please, what could be better than combining powers? Overhaul chose us for a reason, after all. We're just here to do our part in this whole thing, but there's no harm in getting to know each other better. Can't you help out some new recruits?" She batted her eyes and her smile twisted into something that could almost pass for sweet. He wished he knew what her intentions were.

Setsuno became noticeably flustered, avoiding eye contact and fiddling with his hair. "We don't need a vixen like you distracting us from our work! We have enough trouble as it is without your type getting in the way, ya hear?!"

"You think you can talk tough to the likes of us?" Twice growled. Everyone at the table tensed up, and Toga shot him a warning glance. But then Twice's tone shifted, as he figured it would. "It's understandable that you might hold these feelings. We're encroaching upon your territory, after all. I only hope that we all can get along."

The tension in the air depleted a bit after that. It was impossible to predict how Twice would approach a situation, but more often than not he was at least somewhat capable of holding his own. This time, at least, they had avoided elevating the discussion into dangerous territory.

Tokoyami wondered if he could take advantage of that. "Did you say that you were having troubles here?"

Setsuno swiveled towards him, no doubt with a biting comment ready on his tongue. But before he could say anything, Hojo intercepted the conversation. "Nothing out of the norm for an organization like this: deals not going how we want, a decline in recruits, and not to mention pesky heroes tracking our movements. That's just what every yakuza group faces nowadays, though, so don't take it as a sign of weakness. If anything, we're becoming stronger than we've been in years thanks to the efforts of Overhaul."

"That's right! We really lucked out when we were recruited here just in time for that spike in Trigger demand," Setsuno bragged shamelessly. "In fact, Overhaul takes in all kinds of people, even the living garbage of society like you and me."

Tabe lifted his head from his plates, as if noticing the company for the first time. The way his strangely large and crammed teeth could be seen through a hole in his mask, ready to tear apart anything that got too close, reminded him of something else that he'd confronted before, but he couldn't remember what. Either way, it left him unsettled. Even more so when he spoke in a guttural, broken tone, like it took effort to use his mouth for anything other than devouring food. "H- _hee_ provides ferrr… _us._ " A laugh escaped his mouth between bites of food. "We _geht_ tooo… _live._ "

Tokoyami looked on in concern. "I'm not sure I understand."

Hojo stared down at his companion with a thoughtful expression. "I'm sure it might be better if you did." He wordlessly slid his plate of untouched food towards the hearty eater, much to Tabe's delight. Sestuno looked like he wanted to object, but instead he grumbled to himself, pulling his own mask down to enjoy dinner for himself. The plague doctor mask he sported hung around his neck, and Tokoyami thought he saw the glint of metal from inside it. _Just what kind of people are they?_ But it seemed as though Hojo was already prepared to elaborate on their behalf. "The people we used to be doesn't matter anymore. We all came here under different circumstances, but what we have in common unites us. We are Overhaul's Expendables, serving him without question because of the gratitude we owe to someone like him taking in someone like us."

 _The cynical one, Setsuno, didn't he refer to himself as such earlier? As an Expendable? I didn't think he was being serious…_ Tokoyami thought to himself.

 _Tch! They really don't value themselves at all, do they? Being proud to call themselves that._

 _Dark Shadow, why should you concern yourself with another's self worth? It makes no difference to us if they intentionally put themselves in a position where they don't want to be saved._

Setsuno picked at the contents of his plate, much more interested in the company that had found their way to him. With his mask off, Tokoyami could see the smug smile that crossed his face. Where that smugness came from, he couldn't be sure. "It doesn't matter who you are: if you find yourself in the underground world, that makes you nothing but another reject of society. You can have your little League, but we take pride in being accepted into an organization as prestigious as this. After all, the alternative isn't nearly so… _life fulfilling._ We could be much worse off, and it's because of that that we're not afraid to acknowledge ourselves as the trash we are."

Hojo nodded solemnly. "As long as Overhaul can make use of us, that's all that really matters."

Tokoyami regarded the strange trio curiously. No matter where he went, or what explanations they offered up, it was proving ever difficult to figure these sorts of people out. While the members of the League of Villains joined together under shared ideals and a desire to use their quirks freely, these individuals had no such want. They were here fully knowing that the only thing that mattered was their servitude to a higher power. _This is… practically the exact opposite of the League members. I guess villains truly do come in all types._

 _And they're okay with this?_ Dark Shadow questioned.

 _Evidently so, even if I don't understand it._

… _Then maybe they're already saved._

Tokoyami caught himself before he could hum out loud. But at least he had something more to consider regarding the people who served Overhaul. Perhaps this was truly the only life for them now, and no amount of heroes or officials stepping in could turn around their pitiful existences. Only now the question that churned in his stomach was if their dedication to this cause was one they had decided for themselves or if they had been offered no other choice. The League members were all willing participants, at least he was pretty sure they were, even if they didn't quite know what they had been getting into when Shigaraki had first recruited them.

But even still, there were those residing here that were not so willing. He couldn't erase the look of fear in the little girl Eri's eyes. She was enduring something that she shouldn't have to be going through. He didn't know what, and he hesitated to figure it out. All that mattered was that these people were acting as though they were perfectly comfortable with their commitment to this place. And that was fine for them, but that was not a shared experience in this labyrinth of darkness. This feeling, at least, he understood all too well.

Of course, the League members weren't nearly as interested in their words. "Well, _that's_ boring," Toga drawled. "Do you really have nothing better to do with your life? You really just want to live like dogs to that guy"

"Toga, be nice, they're opening up to us," Twice chastised. "Let them compare themselves to dirt if they wanna! If they can acknowledge themselves as human trash, then more power to them! It's not like you're much better. You're worse than them. You're amazing!"

Toga bristled at Twice's taunting voice, rounding on him with a glare. Apparently she hadn't expected that response from him. For once, both sides of Twice seemed to share similar ideas, although they were expressed differently. The thinly veiled compliment/insult didn't help, either.

Tokoyami couldn't help but smirk briefly at that, something that he noticed was shared between him and Setsuno, who also took pleasure from seeing the obnoxious girl be put in her place by her companion.

Toga jabbed at her rice in irritation. She'd invited herself to this table on her own terms, and now she was starting to lose out on whatever fun she might've been having. But by this point it was less that she was actively trying to befriend these people and more that she just sought to get a response out of them. Civil discussion was evidently not high on her priority list. Tokoyami couldn't help but glance over at her whenever he got the chance to make sure she didn't do anything foolish as a provocation. He wouldn't put it past her to pull out her knife like she was so care-free to do.

Going off of Twice's decree, Tokoyami took over the conversation. If Toga wasn't going to take this opportunity seriously, and if there was a constant possibility that Twice could derail the conversation by saying something out of line, then he was going to take it upon himself to set things into motion. "I find your plight to be quite respectable. It's clear that you're very loyal to your cause. But if I may be so bold as to ask, what caused you to come down this path? What led you to believe that this was the only way to live, subservient to another?"

"You're prying awfully deep for someone who just got here, ya damn hero dropout," Setsuno snarled, pointing at him with his chopsticks.

Tokoyami narrowed his crimson eyes to slits, but his voice remained calm and even. "Is that what you think I am? At least I'm making an _attempt_ to get to know you rather than spouting falsehoods. Don't claim to know what my situation is before hearing it straight from the crow's beak."

Setsuno glowered at him, but inevitably returned to his dinner. Thankfully, Hojo was ready to step in. "Don't take it to heart. I understand that your situation is… complicated. You've just caught Setsuno during a bad time, is all. His morning didn't exactly start off well."

"You don't have to defend me!" the scrawny yakuza hissed, intent on getting the last word in. "I meant what I said: if you're in this place, there's a reason for it, and the reason is because you're scum. We're all here waiting for Overhaul to either throw us aside or recycle us. It doesn't matter how you got here, because that's what the situation is now. And the sooner you accept that like we have, the more likely it is that you'll make it through all the shit of the world! Because let's face it, you'll never be treated as well as you are right now, surrounded by people who can't go anywhere else. Just like you."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the table. Anyone who had been eating chose that moment to stop. Twice had lifted his mask partially up so that he could eat, but reading the atmosphere he quickly tugged it back down to cover his face. Even Tabe, as absorbed as he was with his food, had taken a moment to look around the table in concern, his fingers tapping insistently against the table as though he were waiting for something to happen before he could continue his feast.

A heavy-hearted sigh from Hojo sliced through the silence and relieved the tension. "His words are crude, but he's not wrong," he murmured, his voice apologetic. "Before joining this organization, our futures, if you could call them that, weren't exactly bright. All of us were ready to be condemned to a life of misery or no life at all. I'm sure this isn't an unfamiliar story coming from the likes of villains?"

Tokoyami realized he couldn't reach the same conclusion. Despite the close proximity he'd been in with these villains over the past several weeks, he didn't actually know enough about any single one of their pasts to make a statement. After all, he'd spent most of his time with Dabi, and that was a person who never shared anything about his life before joining the League. The only one whose background he somewhat understood was Twice's, and that was… an interesting case, to say the least. But that wasn't the point. Hojo was looking at his expectantly, and Tokoyami nodded in agreement to encourage him to continue.

"I, for one, have been used for far worse due to the product of my quirk. It was a stressful situation, details notwithstanding, and it ruined any chance of me returning to a normal life, which is why I'm grateful to be here. I'm used to being used; at least here their kinder about it. Meanwhile, Tabe over there got it worse thanks to the effects of his quirk. He can digest just about anything, and at an amazing pace, too. As a downside, his high metabolism and insatiable hunger caused him to literally eat himself out of house and home. He did some things he shouldn't have, and then he was lucky enough to be taken in by the yakuza, where his quirk has proven useful. He doesn't ask for too terribly much, after all. And Setsuno—"

"Okay, that's enough!" Setsuno practically shouted, standing up part-way from his seat and jarring the table. His explosion didn't go unnoticed, and Tokoyami didn't have to turn around to know that there were now many sets of eyes trained on them. He sat back down awkwardly, but not without scowling at his own disruption, one which had apparently even surprised himself. A redness tinged his cheeks, and he glared at Hojo with unrestrained scorn. "You don't have to go around telling the nobodies our stories just to make them understand. It's really not worth the trouble," he grumbled, quieter now, resting his head wearily onto his hand.

Twice gave him a sympathetic look that would certainly not be taken well. Toga seemed indifferent to the outburst, but from where Tokoyami was sitting he could see that her fingers were twitching eagerly under the table. Tokoyami hadn't expected to be learning so much about these people in his first real encounter with them. Hojo, at least, gave off the impression that he didn't have much to lose, even while his companion remained more guarded and openly hostile to them. But that was fine. With just this much, it didn't appear as though they were entirely irredeemable characters. They had found their place here in the darkness of this world, and much like the League members – most of them, anyways, - it seemed like there was little that could be done to overturn their loyalties. What they were in the past would only go on to further prove that. Rather than choosing this lifestyle, it was more like their path in life had necessitated this shift into an organization that welcomed their kind. Perhaps their devotion to this cause wasn't so unexpected, in that case.

"This certainly is an interesting place, then, to become the home of so many different people united under one cause," Tokoyami offered, placating whatever frayed nerves were hanging in the air.

Hojo relaxed at that. Tokoyami knew what this was, had seen it before. He, at least, didn't view Tokoyami as a threat. He knew Overhaul's plans, knew that the crow-headed kid wasn't here to use his quirk, perhaps figured already that he didn't harbor the same negative emotions that the League members did. He saw Tokoyami as a casualty of an unjust situation, and even if he wouldn't outwardly express this, it was evident in the way he was patiently trying to explain things to him more than anyone else.

The large man looked down at his scrawny companion to see if he was going to interrupt again. Noticing this, Setsuno responded with an exasperated shrug, his lips curled in contempt that he would even have to explain something so obvious as "don't go telling other people my backstory." Grumbling to himself, Setsuno fitted his mask back onto his face, running his hand along the length of the beak-like protrusion before tucking the strings behind his ears. Still clearly annoyed, and maybe a little petty, he shoved the remnants of his dinner towards Tabe. The consistently hungry man looked at him with concern, but didn't hesitate to accept the offer. Tabe looked like he wanted to say something, but settled for paying closer attention to the situation instead, eating the new food placed before him at a slower rate while making sure to look between his two companions to make sure he was okay. Even with how preoccupied he had been with his food, he had still taken notice of the strained atmosphere and wanted to show that he was invested.

But Hojo was already taking back the conversation, responding to Tokoyami's last statement. "Not everyone is here for the same reasons, that being said. We three just so happen to have come here under similar terms and united under it, but you won't be seeing this type of camaraderie and shared experiences from the other Precepts. It's probably a good thing you're here talking to us instead of… someone else. It wouldn't feel right if you went through all the trouble of coming here just to be met with an unfortunate confrontation." Hojo looked between the three of them, and Tokoyami couldn't keep from squirming nervously under his gaze. He didn't doubt that Hojo noticed this, as perceptive as he seemed to be, but he didn't comment on it either.

Tokoyami decided to subvert the conversation slightly from there. "S-so then, what does that make of the other Precepts? Do they all agree to being "expendable," as you put it? It doesn't sound like you all would have the same ideology…"

Hojo shook his head. "Everyone who is subservient to Overhaul understands their position. We may flock here for different reasons, and admittedly some of us have clashing perspectives, but that much can't be helped when bringing such different and capable people under one roof."

"If you ask me, I'd say that there's at least a few guys here that cause more trouble than they're worth!" Sestuno scoffed, his squinty eyes flitting between the three of them, as though waiting for someone to guess who that troublesome person might be. Tokoyami had a pretty good feeling he knew who it was, but he wasn't about to validate that yakuza's opinion with an answer.

 _Is he talking about the noisy muscle guy?_ Dark Shadow asked.

 _That would be my guess, but I don't know enough about the rest of the precepts to be sure that that's the only answer. I can't claim to know what insight he has on them all._

"But that doesn't matter so long as Overhaul sees the use in them," Hojo assured, silencing Sestuno. Tabe nodded his head in agreement, finally becoming fully invested in the conversation as Hojo continued. "Most of us are just thankful for a second chance at life and don't particularly care what happens in the aftermath of whatever our Boss has planned. If we end up living up to our titles, then so be it. That being said, we're all a part of the Precepts, but not everyone is an Expendable."

"What's up with this unfair hierarchy?!" Twice huffed. "You should all be equally garbage, like it is in the League! Even our leader is trash!"

Toga burst out laughing. "Twice, that's the truest thing you've said all day~"

Tokoyami turned towards the two of them. "Let him speak, if you're not going to say anything useful."

Twice mumbled an apology. Toga quirked an eyebrow at him. She seemed amused that he would call them out like that, as though he was comfortable enough to say such a thing to him. Or maybe he was just sick of having them interrupt and didn't care what the consequences were.

"Could you please continue?" Tokoyami asked, looking back towards the yakuza.

Hojo shifted in his seat, as though considering something, but didn't comment on it, opting instead to keep up his explanation. "Right. Well, you surely saw everyone at this morning's meeting. All the Precepts were there under orders from Overhaul, but not everyone that was there are considered an Expendable. Chronostasis, who escorted you three here, is Overhaul's assistant and right-hand man. He's been a loyal follower of Overhaul longer than anyone else, even before the position of Boss was shifted over to him. He's someone who can't be so easily discarded, and holds a certain amount of authority even over us. The same goes for Mimic… you also were able to become familiar with him."

"You mean that annoying little puppet? It's so dumb that someone like that is holding himself so highly when he can't even stand higher than the fucking coffee table," Toga complained, her annoyance when remembering that strange encounter eminent.

"I mean, you're not _wrong_ for once," Setsuno interjected. "Old Irinaka comes from a different time. In contrast to Kurono, who follows Overhaul and only Overhaul, Irinaka was subservient to the old boss. He predates all the other Precepts, and even maintained his position as General Manager. So yeah, he's pretty damn integral to this organization. I actually don't mind taking orders from them… so long as they're not going around with a stick up their ass," he concluded, sneering at his circumstances. Tokoyami recalled how Chrono had ordered him to clean up that mess in the hall before the meeting, and how he had been opposed to it at first before giving in. Had it been anyone else, he got the impression that such a demand wouldn't have been followed so easily. Sestuno didn't seem like the type of person that would follow just anyone's orders.

Tabe tapped the table to get Hojo's attention and made some limited movements with his hands. Tokoyami followed their meaning, recognizing it from the way that he would communicate with Kouda during class. He ignored the twinge in his heart that came from remembering his classmates, instead taking the time to understand what the yakuza was trying to communicate. The man had tried talking to them earlier, but it seemed as though his large, ill-fitting teeth made it difficult to talk in complete sentences. But he wasn't inept, that much was sure.

Hojo nodded, as though everything had been communicated perfectly to him in that moment. "Tabe wants to point out that there's very different kinds of loyalties here, and that's to be expected," Hojo explained on Tabe's behalf. "That might be where you three differ the most from us, everything else aside. I can only recommend that you be more careful of who you chose to approach. It's fine if you talk to us – were just the newest members of the Expendables, there's not much we can do – but be more considerate of where you go from here on out. I shouldn't have to explain that to you, but just in case…"

"Ohhh?" Toga hummed, leaning forward. "Is there anyone in particular we should be careful around? Since you seem so knowledgeable of everything going on here, after all~"

The three of them shared a look, like they were communicating something amongst themselves.

"Well," Hojo began.

Tabe gestured something that might have been something like "don't keep them waiting," or maybe it was "be careful what you say."

Setsuno stepped in. "Right off the bat, I'd tell you not to piss off Irinaka, but I think you already succeeded in doing that. Heh, guess you should've had more warning, not like some of you probably would've heeded it anyway."

Toga shrugged. "That's fair."

"Be careful what you say to Nemoto, too. That's the guy in the traditional plague doctor get-up. Anything you mention to him goes directly to Overhaul. We're all loyal to this cause, but that guy's dedication is kinda creepy. I don't trust him. And god help you if any one of ya run into Rappa when Tengai's not around," Setsuno warned.

Hojo put a hand to his chin. "You could've said it a bit nicer… but yes, that tends to be the general consensus. Tengai, the one that looks like a monk, is a man of reason, so don't be afraid to approach him if you need anything. But that's why he's usually paired with Rappa, who can get out of hand very quickly, so be careful of that. That just leaves…"

"Sakaki and Katsukame," Setsuno interrupted. "They're intimidating in their own right, but I don't think you need to worry about them too much. Katsukame keeps mostly to himself when Overhaul doesn't have him doing things. He's sort of a gentle giant type, though you wouldn't guess that from first impressions. And Sakaki's a pretty fun guy if you know how to have a good time. I think you would get along with him, Twice."

Twice sat back in his seat with surprise. "As though I could have fun with the likes of them!" And then he leaned in, his excitement clear to see. "Ya really think so?! I didn't think you'd have guys like that around! You'll have to introduce me; I'm always eager to meet new people!"

Toga sighed. "I guess that's how we got into this situation in the first place," she muttered, more to herself than anything. Twice pretended not to hear, but Tokoyami noticed the way his enthusiasm deflated, and he was clearly quite hurt by the comment. Toga, on the other hand, perked back up with one of her sharp-toothed smiles. "But I guess we ended up making new friends here after all! See, Twice, aren't you glad we all decided to sit here? Tokoyami?"

"R-right! Not at all…" Twice mumbled.

"It was not my decision, but it was worth-while to formally meet you three," Tokoyami agreed. "Hojo's right when he said that we should be lucky to have talked to them so soon. The information you've shared here will certainly help us during our time here, and hopefully that in turn will allow us to better fulfill our roles in this place, temporary as they are."

"So like, can we actually trust you guys," Toga asked, not without reason.

Setsuno stiffened. "Oi, you're the one trying to make friends here, not us. We should be asking you the same thing! Don't forget that we answer to Overhaul before anyone else…" He hesitated, and Toga looked at him expectantly. She tilted her head to the side, waiting for a response, and Setsuno turned his head away sheepishly. "B-but yeah, I _guess_ you can say that you can count on us. Just don't get too comfortable, ya hear?! Damn dirty garbage…"

Tokoyami didn't know what was going on between those two, and frankly he didn't want to know. The most important thing is that they seemed to hit it off well enough, and it was reassuring if he didn't have to worry about future conflicts with at least some of the people here. This was a better start than the last few hands he'd been dealt, that was for sure. He would much rather encounter any one of these three individuals again instead of Overhaul. And having some insight on the other Precepts was also greatly appreciated.

Tokoyami dipped his beak. "I find this all to be very reassuring. Thank you for willingly sharing your table with us, as well as your knowledge. I hope we haven't bothered you too terribly much. You've certainly gone out of your way to shine a light on this darkness we find ourselves in."

Setsuno brought his eyebrows together in a confused scowl. "Ya call that "light?" What the hell are you talking about now?"

Hojo gave him a more thoughtful look. "You talk like a student speaking with a teacher. I guess it only makes sense that you would have more respect for others than most other villains. I noticed you were like that during today's meeting with everyone else here. If I may make an assumption, I think you'll do just fine here if you try not to go looking for trouble.

 _If only he knew that that was already unavoidable…_

Dark Shadow growled in his mind. _What if he already does? I wouldn't be surprised if word travels fast here. This could be a warning to us._

 _And would it be so wrong if he were to heed that warning now?_

 _I think we've already decided that it's a bit too late for that._

Tokoyami pushed the remainder of his yakisoba towards Tabe. He'd managed to eat a decent amount of it, but had finally decided that he'd had enough. Besides, it had grown cold by this point, and he was growing weary of being surrounded by people, regardless of how helpful they had proved to be. Certainly, this wouldn't be the last time they would meet. This was still only his first day here, after all, a thought that actually became a bit alarming when he'd considered everything that had happened.

Tabe signed his gratitude and Tokoyami responded with a simple gesture that he'd picked up from Kouda. It wasn't true Japanese sign language, but the message came across all the same, and that made Tabe smile, bearing his large teeth through the hole in the burlap sack he wore over his head.

"Aaaanywho, appreciation aside, I think that's enough for one night," Toga declared, getting up from the table and smoothing out her skirt. Setsuno was watching her carefully, something that Toga took pleasure in realizing. "But I look forward to seeing you again," she said slyly, and Tokoyami watched as she winked at Setsuno, an exchange that nobody else seemed to notice. The scrawny Yakuza averted his gaze with a huff, grumbling something about girls being allowed down here. His mask just barely concealed the blush that had appeared across his cheeks.

Tokoyami got up from the table as well, sweeping his cloak around him. "Agreed, but I certainly intend on making the most of our conversation here. Hojo, Tabe, Setsuno, thank you for having us. Let's work together for the sake of Overhaul's goals."

Hojo bowed politely to him, something that came as a surprise, and his two companions followed suit. "The pleasure is ours. Please make the most of your time here."

"We plan on it! Don't expect too much from us, we're only doing what's necessary," Twice said, in that contradictory way of his. And maybe it was just him, but there seemed to be a tone of ominousness in his voice.


	33. Chapter 33

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 31**

Tokoyami couldn't help but be relieved when they finally left behind the bustling cafeteria and all its inhabitants. And yet that as it may be, in reality his conversation with the trio of yakuza had been much more promising than he ever could've imagined. It had come as a pleasant surprise that he'd managed to get as much information as he had, something that had been unexpected. Perhaps there was some method to Toga's madness after all, since she was the one that had taken the liberty of initiating conversation in a situation where Tokoyami never would've never been able to.

As the sounds of gangsters enjoying their dinner faded into the distance, becoming swallowed by the expansive corridors of the underground, Tokoyami allowed himself to drift into thought. _You don't think she did that for us, do you?_

 _Approaching those guys like that? Looked pretty self-serving to me! I don't think she liked the way you took the conversation from her,_ Dark Shadow rumbled.

 _You think so?_ Tokoyami mulled quietly to himself. Her objective had been to befriend these people, regardless of whether or not they opposed them. Strictly speaking, it wasn't necessary an outrageous demand to follow through with. And after parting ways, it felt like that much had actually been accomplished. At the very least, Tokoyami had gotten exactly what we could've wanted from such an exchange, as unexpected as it had been. He just wasn't sure if the same could be said for Toga. He found the way she had acted towards them a bit unnerving, and not just because being around her generally instilled a feeling of discomfort in him. Perhaps he just hadn't seen enough of the way she treats others, but Tokoyami couldn't help but be disturbed by the subtle way that she had been trying to gain the attention specifically of the yakuza Setsuno. He'd never seen her interact with another League member in quite the same way, although he was well aware of her manipulative tactics. Furthermore, after some consideration, he did recognize that glimmer in her eyes as she'd parted ways with the Precepts: of a predator locking onto her next target.

Against his better judgment, he tried to catch the line of sight of those very eyes, looking over at Toga as she plodded happily through the cold stone hallways.

 _Do you think she's plotting something?_

 _I… I don't know,_ Tokoyami admitted glumly. _I have no doubt that if she were, she'd be in a better position to act upon it than we are. And frankly, that might be the most troubling part about this whole thing. Whatever she has going on in that mind of hers, it would be ideal if it didn't coincide with our own endeavors._

 _So you're suggesting we steer clear of her. That would be reasonable, I think. But I don't think you're going to be doing that, are you?_

Tokoyami felt his feathers quiver fretfully as Toga turned to him suddenly, finally acknowledging his leering. Her pace lulled slightly so that she walking abreast of him. She tilted her head to the side, but not in the same way she had done to Sestuno. She looked genuinely curious, her amber cat eyes searching him for a response that might tell her something.

Tokoyami faltered, shrinking away from her despite himself. He had wanted… _I actually don't know what I want from her. An explanation? A proposition?_

 _A restraining order._

Tokoyami stumbled over his own feet. _Dark Shadow!_

Dark Shadow laughed at him mercilessly, and as Tokoyami corrected himself with a huff, he discovered that his quirk wasn't the only one laughing at his expense. Toga was standing directly in front of him now, a somewhat tame smile written across her features. But regardless of that, she was most certainly looking down on him, and he could hear her laugh as she took him in with what could only have been pity. "You look like you have something on your mind," she cooed softly. "Why don't you share? I'd love to hear exactly what you think of me~"

Before he could even think of a response to that, Twice stepped in, much more ready this time. "Toga. I think you should leave Tokoyami alone. It's been a long night." He sounded much more stern about this than anything else, and even when his demeanor switched it still remained. "You can spend the rest of the night by yourself, you crazy gangster! Unless you're looking to invite _me_ into your room, that is!"

The corner of her mouth twitched, but her smile remained. She narrowed her eyes to slits. "You're joking, I'm sure of it. Please, Twice, I'm a very busy person, so I can't play games with you right now."

"And just what has _you_ so busy?" Tokoyami asked, barely able to keep the growl out of his voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she hummed. Her smile stretched wider as she appraised him in a way that put his nerves on end. Her attitude had shifted, and it had placed Tokoyami at the center of her unrestrained attention, something he had never wanted to be. He had realized this long ago, but today more than ever it was becoming readily apparent: there was just no such thing as a pleasant encounter with this person. More so than the idea of confronting the Expendables, the thought of being left alone with _her_ was even more terrifying. So when she looked at him, and only him, he couldn't help but freeze up, couldn't help but be on the defensive. It was foolish to ask anything of her, to think that there was a way to _reason_ with her and use this villain to his own advantage. She was much too sharp to allow something like that to happen, and she knew it much more strongly than he did.

" _Toga._ You shouldn't be trying to _intimidate_ him like this," Twice insisted, settling the tension between them in an instant. "Save it for those damn gangsters, they're the ones who should be pissing themselves when they see us! What's the point of scaring your teammates when there's a whole underground of assholes who have it coming?"

Tokoyami let out the breath he'd been holding in. At least there was comfort in knowing that Twice was on his side, wherever that led, and was willing to be the voice of… _I hesitate to say "voice of reason."_

 _It sounds pretty reasonable when you only listen to the part you want to hear!_

 _No, that's called ignorance._

…

Toga didn't look nearly as amused as she had before. _It'd be a shame if I were to ruin the lovely evening she had been making for herself._

Dark Shadow didn't have a response this time, but Tokoyami could tell that the quirk was just as guarded as he was. Which was good, because he didn't know where he would be left if he allowed Toga to get the better of him. He couldn't afford to let that happen. Of all the nefarious beings in this underground, one would think that Toga and Twice would be the easiest to keep an eye on. And yet he worried that they were just as unpredictable as any other, regardless of how familiar they'd become with him over the past several weeks.

As though she could read his thoughts, Toga gave one last knowing smirk before she turned on her heel. "Fine, fine, you don't have to stand up for yourself right now. After all, you must be _pretty_ tired after such a long day, wouldn't you agree? I mean, so much has happened! How exciting~"

"I'm sure we're _all_ tired, Toga," Twice reprimanded. As Toga took the lead, Tokoyami noticed the way that Twice stepped slightly in front of him, shielding him from the girl. He didn't know how much that would really help if Toga decided that she wanted to do something foolish, but the gesture was appreciated nonetheless. "So that's why you and me, we should stay up all night! Doesn't that sound nice? You better not be leaving your room to bother Tokoyami. If you do, I'll know about it, and I'll have some strong words prepared for you!"

"Oh, you and your _words_ ," Toga chortled. "You don't have to fret so much; I agree with you, alright? But you gotta at least agree that it was nice to have him with us this time around!" She let out a dramatic sigh. "I mean, I've barely been able to play with him at _all_ since we recruited him! Dabi has been hogging Fumikage all to himself!"

Tokoyami winced at the way she addressed him, as though they were _friends_ or something. But judging by her interactions with other people, that was just the kind of person she was, respect be damned. And yet, by the way she talked, it was almost as though he were a transparent entity.

"Don't blame Dabi for that! It was all Shigaraki's orders anyway…" Twice said, speaking defensively once more. It seemed that that was all he _could_ do before Toga's striking comments.

 _I'm grateful, certainly, but at the same time I can't help but be a bit disappointed. I can't forget that everything up till this point has all just been the work of Shigaraki acting upon his plans… She's not wrong. Every last one of them. Even Dabi was only ever looking out for his own interests, never my own. They're all just here to try to manipulate me. I can't let that happen. I shouldn't seek their help. That's what Shigaraki would want…_

"Oh my god, really Jin?" Toga laughed, stopping to look at him incredulously. That put their whole progression at a standstill, forcing them to stop in the middle of the narrow hallway they were walking through on the way back to the rooms. "You don't honestly believe that someone like Dabi would stick around that long just to follow through on Tomura's little pet project. He was there for _weeks_ just to train the little birdie. I sure as hell wouldn't do something so tedious, even if Tomura wanted it!"

"But that's _you_ ," Twice objected. "Dabi's way more compliant when it comes to taking orders. That's why he gets put in charge of more important things!"

Toga wasn't laughing anymore. Her smile was gone, wiped from her face, to be replaced by a much more serious expression. She wasn't looking for pleasant banter with her partner in crime anymore. "If that's the case – if he's _sooo_ good at following orders – then why was he there on _that night?_ Come on, we've all been thinking it, and I bet even Tomura doesn't have a good answer. There was literally no reason why Dabi showed up during our first meeting with those yakuza, and even less of a reason why he brought Fumikage _with_ him. It's thanks to him that we got a third member in all of this! Poooor little Fumikage, getting wrapped up with the evil gangsters when he could be back in his cozy prison with Tomura instead. And now he has to learn a whole new game with a new set of rules~" Her voice was dripping venomously with sarcasm and scorn, but her biting words were remarkably valid, and they ate away at Tokoyami's consciousness like nothing else. It gave him even more to think about tonight, but as opposed to the information that was granted to him by the Precepts, this came off as… much more personal. And it was troubling him how eager they were to discuss it right in front of him, as though it were such a simple discussion topic when really he was just as conflicted about it as they were, if not more so.

"Maybe Shigaraki wanted that to happen… for some reason," Twice suggested, though his suggestion was hardly convincing.

"Ha! Don't try to fool yourself. I can tell that neither part of you believes for a moment that that might be true."

"Toga, _please_ , just stop," Twice said, practically pleading with her at this point. "That whole night was one big mistake, okay? A lot of things happened then that wasn't meant to. And we can't do anything about that now. So that's why we're gonna make the most of it!"

Toga hummed quietly to herself. She bit her bottom lip, thinking about something, and Tokoyami thought for a moment that her sharp teeth might cause her to bleed. But then that familiar smile came back to her, as sinister and unfriendly as ever. "Yeah. Yeah, no, you're right about that. How we got here doesn't matter anymore. Just so long as we take advantage of this prime opportunity we find ourselves in. That's something we can all agree on, right?" Her eyes narrowed when her question was met with uncertainty.

"Toga," Tokoyami began carefully. "Is there something I should know about? If it's about Dabi, or whatever Shigaraki has planned, or whatever you think you'll be doing here, don't you think I deserve to know?"

She looked at him with pity, something he hadn't expected of her. It made his feathers prickle indignantly, and left a foul taste in his mouth. Even if this wasn't the worst confrontation to come from today, it went without saying that he didn't like this. "No… no, I don't think I can do that right now."

Twice gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, kid. Be grateful for what you have!"

Tokoyami heaved a weary sigh. The events of this day truly were trying to catch up to him, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand to be around villains like this, regardless of whether or not they had anything meaningful to say. And if Toga were to tell him those little secrets that she kept stored in that demented head of hers, what would even come of it? Perhaps Dark Shadow was right when he said to just listen to the parts you want to hear, and Twice as well, with his new bit of knowledge. _Be grateful for what I have, huh? I can't say that amounts to much after everything is said and done._

"Do as you will," Tokoyami said decisively, addressing both of them. "Plot whatever you have in mind, use your quirks, flirt with the enemy, I don't _care._ But just because we're stuck here together doesn't mean you can so easily involve me in your ploys like how it was back with the rest of the League. I refuse to align my objective with yours, regardless of what it is, because I have no doubt that nothing good will come of it, knowing _you._ " The last comment was directed especially towards Toga, but the message rang true for both of them all the same.

"Hey, no fair! I thought we already agreed that we weren't the ones getting you involved in stupid plans last time," Toga complained.

"Doesn't our affiliation just give him even more of a right to draw this line, though?" Twice reasoned. "I don't understand why he'd miss a chance to hang out with us! These damn yakuza are already starting to win you over, huh?"

Tokoyami groaned inwardly. _Honestly, I should've expected that my words would fail to reach these people. How much more of this am I supposed to endure?_ "Yes, well, I think I've had enough for one night. I can't say I entirely enjoyed your company, but I suppose that's just the nature of this matter, now isn't it? So _forgive me_ while I take my leave." Tokoyami swept past them briskly, doing his damnedest to distance himself from them before they even realized that he was trying to get away from him.

"Hey! He's not denying it!" Toga laughed, mocking him in his wake. "Jin, that means you have to prove to him that we're better than those gangsters! We can't have ourselves losing a treasured member of the League of Villains to Overhaul, now can we~?"

Tokoyami shuddered upon hearing her words, but he wasn't about to stop and straighten out the absurdity of that accusation. _But would it even make a difference? I don't align myself with any one of you!_ He wished he could say that to them, but knew from experience that such words would be wasted on them. For some reason, these two at least were set on making him out to be their associate in this grand mess of ordeals. And maybe he was, but he had never once been compliant in it.

 _Except when Dabi convinced you to sneak out to that meeting._

 _I don't want to hear about that, though._

Toga's laughter faded when he turned the next corner, and the scathing sensation of her eyes burning into him also left. But he was keenly aware that he was still being followed, even as he saw the door to his room come into view, promising him a barrier from everything else. He didn't have to stop and think who it was that had chosen to pursue him.

"Tokoyami, wait! I can understand that you might be overwhelmed from the day's events, and I don't blame you for wanting to get away from Toga, but hear me out! Don't think you can walk away like that just yet, we're not done here!"

Tokoyami paused next to the door to his room, key at the ready. "Is that so?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Twice hastily assured, though Tokoyami couldn't be sure what part of him was truly saying that. "I just, well, I wanted to be sure… shit, you know I'm not good with this sort of stuff!"

Tokoyami didn't have to ask what that "stuff" entailed. He already had a good idea, judging by the way Twice was struggling. "Then try harder."

Twice sighed dejectedly, as though he had expected that answer but nonetheless had not wanted to hear it. "Well, first and foremost…" He paused, as though looking for the right words. "Did you have a good day? I mean, you're still alive, so that's good, but I can understand if you'd be a bit rattled after everything that happened. But I guess I don't really know everything that happened to you today since this is the first time I'd seen you since the morning, and I heard you close your door awfully loud earlier and I was worried that… so was your day alright?"

Tokoyami bowed his head, tactfully avoided his concerned look. "…Yes, I suppose it was fine enough. I certainly have a good idea of what this place is all about after today's events."

"Good. That's… that's good." Twice said, sounding as though he were telling that more to himself than anyone. But then he lowered his voice after glancing behind him, and Tokoyami could see that Toga was watching them curiously from a safe distance away, peaking at them from around the corner. "If Toga's ever bothering you, or if _anyone's_ at the door or in your room that you don't want there, I want you to let me know by knocking on the wall that we share. These walls are kinda thick, but I'll hear it for sure and _maybe_ I could even do something to help you… Shit, that doesn't sound very comforting at all, now does it?" Twice took a steady breath. And then he lifted his mask up, to where the edge of it sat halfway up his forehead concealing part of the scar that adorned his skin. His dark, sullen eyes were heavy from stressful days and sleepless nights, but the expression on his scruffy face spoke of his determination to set something straight.

"Tokoyami, I know we don't see eye to eye. I know you don't want to be here, or there, or anywhere because you'd much rather be where you belong. And I sure as hell know that I'm the wrong person to be telling you all this! Ack…! So… That's why… Whatever you do, make sure to look after yourself. Don't let your own ideals split you the wrong way…" He was starting to sound physically strained, his words rough, like he was trying so hard to keep them focused. "You need to be the most careful around everyone but yourself! And – and then, once this is all over, maybe things will be better for you in the League of Villains. This'll get easier for you if you give it time. The longer you wait, the harder it will be to distance yourselves from the ones you hate! _No!_ I mean!" Twice pulled his mask quickly over his face once again, where it would most certainly remain. His attempt to say something more meaningful than in their discussion from the morning had already come to an end. And just like with back then, there was little Tokoyami could do in regards to a meaningful response.

"That's fine, Twice. I understand what you're trying to say, and appreciate your attempts, even despite the difficulties that come with bearing yourself to a void of misgivings."

"R-right…" was all that he could muster, bound once more by uncertainty. But there was also relief where there had been none before, as though he was grateful to have gotten the chance to finally speak his mind. Tokoyami couldn't help but wonder if he'd been thinking of saying this all day, these thoughts circulating his mind ever since he had last left him. _No, that might be giving him too much credit._

 _Then why do you want to believe that he's actually trying to look out for you so badly?_

Tokoyami held onto that thought a moment longer, standing awkwardly next to his door. And then he dipped his head, recognizing what hardships Twice was trying to overcome. "I find your words to be of some comfort, a small light flickering amongst the abysmal catacombs of this wretched place, but one that pierces the darkness all the same. Thank you, Twice."

Twice looked baffled from his response, but delighted all the same. "Oh! Yes! Of course! You give me too much credit. I knew I was destined for greatness!"

"I hope that's sufficient grounds for us to part ways. I still don't know what your intentions are, or where they'll lead you in this wretched place, but I don't want any foreboding negativity between us. So if it's fine by you, I wish to retire to my room now. Just know that my gratitude still stands."

"Yeah, sure thing! Er, very well then. Good night!"

Tokoyami unlocked his door without a second thought. This time, he would be the one shutting them out. But it still felt different, and even though his feelings were thoroughly mixed from his conversations with both Toga and Twice, seeing the masked man waving at him happily as he closed the door on him left him with a feeling of reassurance. Like maybe he wasn't the only one down here trying to do what he thought was right, never mind necessary. If Twice really was sincere in his thoughts, then it was one less threat to his safety that he had to worry about.

Unfortunately for him, that did little to reduce just how much had proved to be a danger to him in the short time since he'd been in this place. Hell, just through his prior discussion with the Expendables, he'd been made ever more aware of the people he'd do right to avoid, if that was even possible in this situation. And above it all, he couldn't shake the way his nerves prickled. He was exhausted from the day's events, but by this point he was now only feeling it mentally. Physically, he was more wired than he had been at any other time today.

Tokoyami sat down upon his bed with an agitated groan, running through all the things he'd faced in the course of a single day. Everything he'd seen, everything he'd learned. All the unpleasantries he couldn't afford to forget, and all the ones he desperately wished he could.

And then, as though that weren't enough, as though it were asking too much to finally be left alone, Dark Shadow pricked at his consciousness, sure as all else. _Let me out. You're making me restless._

 _And just what makes you think that now is a good time for this?_ Tokoyami shot back impatiently.

 _I'm not used to hiding like this for so long._

Tokoyami snorted. But of course this was to be expected. They'd gotten into a bit of a bad habit for a while, having Dark Shadow be out for such long periods during the day and night while he was under the supervision of the League of Villains. It was something that he'd never had the luxury of doing out in public before. Dark Shadow had been getting spoiled. And then Dabi had been the one to encourage it, stating how unfair it was to have to restrain a quirk like that. Of course, now that they were in this place, things most certainly couldn't be the same. They wouldn't be able to train the way they had been previously. And he had no way of knowing how long this was meant to last.

 _But I want to fight. I thought we were doing so well. I don't want anyone to think we're weak._

 _We can't do that right now. You know that. But rest assured, whenever the opportunity presents itself, I won't allow anyone to take advantage of us,_ Tokoyami said, thinking back to when Overhaul had reached out to them and…

 _Look how far that's brought us!_ Dark Shadow scoffed, stubbornly denying his claims. He should've known that his quirk would choose this moment to be difficult, as though this day hadn't already been hard enough to get through as it was.

Tokoyami called upon his quirk to materialize, and Dark Shadow did, hovering in the air expectantly. He got up from his bed with a weary sigh, turning on every light in the room.

"Dark Shadow, why do we train?"

" _Because that's what we were doing at U.A. And then when that didn't work, it became routine with the villains to train and learn with them instead,"_ he cawed. And sure, that wasn't necessarily wrong, but that also did little in terms of putting a name to his purpose, to his desire from these outcomes. Was this truly to benefit a greater objective, one he could be proud of, or was it a self-serving means to an end while he waited to be used as a tool for villainous deeds? If he stopped trying to hone himself to be better, then there would be less for the villains to take advantage of. Right? Shouldn't this be how this works? But during his time training with Dabi… it never felt like there was any ulterior motive, and he had even forgotten at some point that it was supposed to be on Shigaraki's terms that they were training in the first place. Thinking back on it now, it felt weird, being taught such useful things that even U.A. had neglected, at least in the short time that he was actually there. Like how to fight without relying on his quirk. Focusing on control rather than the maximum limits of your power. Hand to hand combat. _How to defend myself from others._

That didn't seem like something a villain would benefit from teaching its captive at all.

Tokoyami swallowed his thoughts, trying hard not to dwell on what Toga had been arguing about regarding Dabi's motives, whatever they were. It would only hinder him if he spent too long contemplating the ways that these villains might actually be trying to help them in their own quirky ways. The idea that Dabi had when training him, that Twice had when encouraging him or Hojo when he'd given him fair warning in his sharing of information. It seemed preposterous that any one of these villains might actually be trying to look out for his well-being, considering that they're the reason why he was here in the first place.

 _But they're not the reason._

 _Swallow your thoughts. Don't think about it._

Tokoyami let out a shuddered breath. "Fine. We'll train tonight, for as much as the constraints of this room allows." He lowered himself into a fighting stance and readied his hands. Maybe, if it's like this, he can push his worries aside for just a little longer. " _Black Ankh!_ "


	34. Chapter 34

**Heroes in the Dark: Seeing Through the Night (chapter 31.5)**

The room was remarkably quiet but for the sound of his fingers tapping impatiently on the desk. The familiar atmosphere of U.A. no longer felt so reassuring to any visitors. The proud display of awards and plaques on the walls of the office were now tinged with a permanent air of failure that could not be so easily erased after all their shortcomings. He found it hard not to blame them at least in part for the poor standing he found himself in now. But he too was at fault for not being able to overcome his own feelings that had emerged from the past few weeks. He'd predicted this, after all.

Nighteye forced his fingers to stop moving as he continued to wait for the last minute audience. It was unprecedented of him to show even this small lack of composure, for anyone that knew him expected a much more calm and stoic figure. He wouldn't allow his emotions to get the better of him. But it had to have been obvious. At least to Bubble Girl and Centipeder and Mirio, they could see straight through him, understand how distraught he had been after All Might's end. Any attempts to make him laugh in the weeks to follow had all been in vain, and he had been noticeably sullen. After all, Nighteye had been there in the hospital with him when the grand hero had finally succumbed to his irreparable wounds: broken bones, shattered limbs, horrible discoloration of the skin from forcing his quirk. And an ugly set of animalistic scars that had wretched his side, directly over his old wound that he'd received years ago. It had all been too much. He'd known that All Might had a time limit. He'd told him as much: six, seven years? The details of predicting so far in advance were always so hazy, but still it had been set in stone. It still felt like it had been much too soon, though. A part of him had wished that his own life would meet its end before All Might's just so that he wouldn't be around to see his prophecy come to fruition. These thoughts were rooted deeply in his regret, in the sensation that he had not done enough for the man he'd admired. But it was just not meant to be.

And yet, just as quickly he'd had to push aside his misgivings. Regardless of what happened, what event shook his world and instilled him with a deep-set grief, he was a hero. He had a job to do to ensure that others didn't feel what he felt after losing an idol. No, a loved one. It wouldn't be fair if he allowed the innocent to be plagued with pain and fears. And that's why he was here now, sitting in an empty U.A. office awaiting the presence of those he had summoned. His unannounced arrival certainly would've been unprecedented. After all, hadn't they just been converged at his own offices, discussing their objectives for the plan going forward just yesterday? That much hadn't changed. Their goal was still the same. In fact, he'd even been lucky enough to find the last piece of information that he needed. But there was now a rift in these plans they've been trying so carefully to formulate that he hadn't seen coming until now. Or rather, it had presented itself as a possibility ever since it became apparent that contact had been made between the two villain groups, but he had hoped it wouldn't come to this. But his hope had been for nothing, upstaged by the imminent outcome of fate, and now he had to figure out a way past this.

Nighteye massaged his temples, sitting back in the chair. He already planned to break the news of his discovery to the rest of the hero team working on this mission. It was necessary, after all, since they needed to know in order to locate and rescue the girl Eri and put an end to Chisaki's criminal misconduct. But now this came paired with an all new list of possibilities, and he'd deemed it integral to share his findings foremost with the school. After all, they would have a better understanding of how to handle the situation. At least, he would assume so, but something told him that they didn't have the best grasp of their students, if past events were any indication.

That's where his thoughts stood, but then he had gone and taken in yet another one of their students as an intern at his hero agency. But what choice did he have? Izuku Midoriya, he'd given him a hard time at first… but he was never going to deny the student the chance to work alongside him. He couldn't do that, not to the last person that All Might had seen promise in. Even now, he failed to see in that boy what the hero had seen, couldn't understand why someone as strong as him had chosen a quirkless untrained kid to be his predecessor. When All Might had left the picture, he had been faced with little choice. That was the person he had chosen, the last of his will, and now it fell on him to ensure that this Deku was prepared. What kind of friend would he be if he couldn't even look after the things that had been left behind? No, as much as he hated it, as much as it frustrated him that things had turned out this way, he knew he had a responsibility to uphold. It has his duty to fill in for All Might and guide the student that All Might had left behind. It's what he would've wanted. It's what his dark, tired eyes had said to him silently as his life had left him…

The door to the meeting room opened, and Nighteye quickly banished the troubling thoughts from his mind. He knew it wasn't wise to dwell on them, for it admittedly left him unstable. Realizing that his hands had been tightly gripping the arms of the chair, he forced himself to relax as he welcomed the faculty that entered.

Although the door had indeed opened, from his position at the far side of the table it didn't look like anyone had entered at all. But then a voice sounded from the ground, and he craned his neck a bit farther to see the unmistakable mouse-like face of the principal.

"What an unexpected surprise!" Nezu said happily. But his beady black eyes were wary, as though he'd already assumed that this would be no pleasant discussion. And certainly, he would be right about that. "It's not often that you come around here, though I understand you know the potential of our students. Does this perhaps concern that? Or something else?"

The door opened further as Aizawa stepped into the room. He was the only U.A. teacher to be involved in this mission, so it was to be expected that he would have a say in this matter. Nighteye would have to share the rest of his findings with the others eventually, but for the time being this took precedence. The sooner they could reach an agreement, the smoother this operation would be. After everything he'd been striving to achieve from staking out Chisaki's building the past two weeks, he wouldn't allow something like this to put a wrench in their plans.

"I don't suppose this is something that could've waited until later?" Aizawa drawled wearily, his eyes tired but exceptionally sharp, appraising him for anything that might give away his motives. "To take the initiative and meet us here on such late notice… you're not the kind of person to do so without good reason." The door was shut securely behind him and they took their seats across from him at the table. Nighteye waited patiently for Nezu to hoist himself into the chair before beginning, foregoing proper greetings and formalities to get right to the point.

"It just so happens that I've made a breakthrough in my investigations for the mission, and it isn't something that can be shared so readily with the rest of the hero team. The best I could do is bring it to your attention first before we can proceed with anything else, though I have reason to believe it might not bode well for our proceedings," Nighteye explained, searching for words as well as gauging their reactions.

Nezu tilted his head to the side. "If I may, I'm not directly involved with this mission. Does this perhaps have something to do with one of our students? Have you encountered problems that might negatively impact those interning under you? It would be disheartening to have to pull our students from this mission due to complications…"

"No. The students set to be involved should be prepared to face whatever hardships occur from these proceedings. But I'm not here to talk about them, though I have no doubt that it will heavily impact them." Nighteye folded his hands in front of him and leaned forward. "I'm here because I need to know about your missing student, Fumikage Tokoyami. You've had no leads on him since the Kamino incident, correct?"

Aizawa's gaze hardened. "Why? What do you know?"

"That's what I'm here to ask you," Nighteye said simply.

Nezu shifted in his seat, made uncomfortable by the topic. "His last involvement with the school was during the camping trip, where he – like the rest of the students – was working to strengthen his quirk. Although in his case, it would be more accurate to say his homework was "controlling" his quirk, named Dark Shadow. His was a rather unusual case where quirks were concerned, but that just made him one of the most powerful students in the class."

Aizawa rested his arms on the table and wearily picked up the conversation. "With so many students at the camp, it was hard to keep track of all of them. Tokoyami always trained by himself, where nobody else could see him, but he always assured me that he was making significant progress. I chose to believe that, too. Until the villains attacked and his quirk went on a rampage, devastating a significant chunk of the forest and almost killing one of the more dangerous villains."

 _So that's how it was._ He'd heard the reports and seen the news coverage of the incident – everyone had. But a lot of it had been swept under the rug as much as possible, with images from of the forest post-attack not being released to the public and discussion about the dangers of said quirk being largely dismissed. It's like the school didn't want to admit that they had failed one of their students by being unable to properly train him. It was a lot of responsibility that had been placed on them, and it almost seemed unfair to place so much blame on them. But they had lost so much from this incident. And maybe, just maybe, something more could've been done to prevent this. Or at least diminish the consequences somewhat. Maybe then All Might wouldn't have left him so soon. _But that's just wishful thinking._

"Of course, that just served to make him yet another target for the villains, who, according to the students who had been there to witness it, hadn't been a target for their capture until that moment," Aizawa said. "None of the teachers or supervisors for the camp were present when this happened, unfortunately." And right here Nighteye could detect the guilt that was prevalent in his voice. This was something that he carried personally. It brought to mind the teacher's position when All Might had led the assault against the League of Villains to bring back the students. Aizawa had performed his role as a teacher while being interviewed by the media, trying to placate the crowds of upset civilians and quash any doubts people had about the safety of the students. Looking back, it had been for naught. _He should've been there alongside All Might instead._ "Tokoyami was last seen at the Kamino incident, where several _unauthorized_ students were able to rescue Katsuki Bakugou, who was captured alongside him. Unfortunately, before proper action could be made, Tokoyami was just as quickly reclaimed by the League. Despite our best efforts, we were unable to find any leads on his whereabouts, let alone what condition he might be in."

Nezu traced a forlorn toe bean across the table. "This was the greatest loss the school had ever faced, and one that we haven't been able to so readily bounce back from. As a principal, it's my job to take responsibility for this. But as someone who's only left to wonder about the outcome, I can't help but be worried about what became of our treasured student…"

His concern felt like it was coming from a good place, but he couldn't help but notice the exclusion of certain topics. There was no mention of the second time that the student had rampaged, causing yet another upset within the villains' hideout. It was yet another thing they had attempted to keep away from the public, but news of the event had spread rapidly through word of mouth from hero witnesses like Kamui and Edgeshot. It was no secret that something big had happened there that was not a direct retaliation from the villains.

"But that's all we have," Aizawa stated sharply. "Weeks have gone by since then and still we have nothing, not even sightings of anyone affiliated with the League. The only possible link we have came from… you." Aizawa sat up quickly in his seat. "You said that someone from the League had made direct contact with Chisaki, the one under the pseudonym Twice. Is this a leadup on that? If this has anything to do with Tokoyami, you need to tell us _now._ Was there another movement in the League of Villains? Have you discovered where they might be located?"

"Aizawa, please, I requested an audience with you and Principal Nezu because you're both rational heroes," Nighteye said, hoping to deliver his findings as easily as possible. "You're well aware that my focus has been on yakuza movements for our current mission, and that much hasn't changed."

"And yet you found it necessary to seek us out for information on our missing student," Nezu mused. "This is no coincidence. Please tell us your findings, since you deemed it important to come to us specifically, before even the hero team working on this case."

Nighteye pushed the bridge of his glasses up. "It appears as though our goals have met at an overlap. I was able to successfully locate the position of our target by using my quirk on one of Chisaki's associates, something that I absolutely intend to share with the team. What I didn't expect to find, however, and something that my foresight never could've predicted, was the presence of a second target inside the yakuza headquarters."

Aizawa lurched forward in his seat. "Are you saying you have reason to suspect that Tokoyami is now in the hands of Chisaki?"

"It's not a suspicion, it's a confirmation. I saw him right there in the underground network, right next to Eri's position. My quirk is not wrong. Somehow, your missing student has fallen out of the hands of one group of villains and right into another. Out of the frying pan and into the fire, so to speak."

"And just what are the circumstances of this?" Aizawa inquired.

"So then you're saying you'll be able to rescue our student?" Nezu pressed, his paws balled into furry little fists.

Nighteye leaned away, a grimace present on his face. "I realize this must come as a shock after having reached a dead end with your own investigations. To answer your questions, I have no idea what brought Tokoyami into this situation, though a reasonable conclusion would be that it's part of a deal between the two villain organizations. I doubt it was his independent choice to be there… although even that might be an uncertainty."

"What are you suggesting?" Aizawa asked, his dark eyes narrowed to slits. "Regardless of how he got into their position, the only logical course of action is to ensure that he gets out of there. We are not letting him get past us again, on my pride as not only a hero but as his teacher."

"We're dealing with an unknown variable, Aizawa!" Nighteye finally snapped, trying to get to the point. "We have no idea what could've happened to this student in the weeks since you last saw him. It would be foolish to view him as another helpless target in need of saving with the track record that he possesses. For him to be working under Chisaki, there must be a more fundamental reason beyond being an innocent bystander."

"Are you suggesting my student has been turned into a _villain?_ Were you _really_ able to deduce that with your foresight, or is this an unprecedented assumption?" Aizawa growled.

"I'm saying we don't _know_ ," Nighteye said between gritted teeth. "He could be a willing or unwilling compliance, he could be brainwashed, he could be a test subject of Chisaki's rendered quirkless for all I know, but that's what I'm trying to get across to you. We don't have the faintest idea what kind of situation Tokoyami is in, but that's all the more reason why we can't afford to be reckless."

"But this _does_ make him a new target of your rescue, correct?" Nezu urged, desperation creeping into his voice. He had little part in the actual mission, but it was his students that were being endangered, and therefore his right to voice his part.

"Of course," Nighteye stressed. His head was beginning to hurt again. Perhaps he wasn't as prepared for this as he thought he was. "But expecting him to be an ally is out of the question. There can't be any misgivings about this. Whoever finds him should treat him as though he were a villain and subdue him, no exceptions. Whatever happens, it's vital that we put him out of the way of any fighting, secure him, and above all ensure that he doesn't use his power, even if you think we might stand to gain from it. If anything were to go wrong because we don't know his situation, it could throw off the entire mission."

Nezu took a steady breath. "You're worried that he'll lose control of his quirk."

"If that's something he can still do, then from my understanding it can cause a lot of damage in a short amount of time. So yes, that is my concern. But I'm not sure if his classmates will see that the same way. I worry about them not portraying the right amount of caution in the face of this ordeal."

"I was already concerned about their involvement after finding out about the League's involvement, but I was willing to let that slide," Aizawa grumbled. "At this point, we can't very well take them out of the mission just because of this, though. If anything, this is even more of a reason to have them involved. Their inclusion is integral to the outcome. They'll be determined to save Tokoyami once they know he's there, the same as I am. Once they're made aware of this, and I trust that they will even if we don't tell them, I can't help but believe that at least a few of them would go out of their way to get involved even if we forbade them from doing so."

"About that…" Nighteye began. "Be that as it may, I figured I would remind you that even though we now have a new objective, our primary responsibility is still in rescuing the young girl Eri. By the end of this, all of Chisaki's control should be dismantled. But just in case, it's worth reinstating that Eri is our main objective. So I want to make it clear, to you _and_ the students involved in this mission that think they might know this Tokoyami, that you are _not_ to give priority to his rescue over the Eri's. I don't want to see any favoritism get in the way of our primary goal."

"But if we get to him quickly, Tokoyami could aid us in dismantling Chisaki's assets. He could be useful in streamlining the mission," Aizawa insisted, clearly putting a lot of faith into his student. Nighteye could appreciate that. But it wasn't what was needed.

"Were you not listening to me before? You don't have any proof that Tokoyami is in a position to do anything like that. That makes him a risk factor to us all, and we can't afford to take any chances. I've already risked enough as it by staking out the yakuza headquarters these past few weeks, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let all my work go to waste all because you let your feelings get in the way. If Chisaki manages to escape with Eri while we're trying to gain control of the situation, then everything will have been for nothing. You understand just as well as I do what needs to be done here."

Aizawa closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Of course I do."

"Please, if I may ask," Nezu interrupted. "What position was Tokoyami in when you saw him? Were there any visible indications that something was wrong with him, or any clues that might give us a better idea of what's happened to him?"

Nighteye shook his head. "From what I saw, there was no physical harm, but that's difficult to deduce. He was wearing a cloak so I can't be entirely sure. As for his position, it appeared as though he was left to freely wander the underground headquarters, which led me to believe that the villains trust him in some regards. But I find it curious that he was found so close to where Eri is located. Truthfully, I cannot ascertain what role he has in all this, nor his stance on this matter. Which is why we have no choice but to proceed with caution."

Nezu stared down at his paws with a sad yet thoughtful expression. "So that's how it is… Yes, of course." He looked up with a new determination. "I'm grateful to hear that he is relatively unharmed, and I trust in you to do what's best. Thank you for deciding to bring this information to my attention, Sir Nighteye. I hope for the success of your mission, on all fronts."

"It was the necessary course of action. I needed your cooperation for this, after all. The information you have on this Tokoyami could prove useful to me, and I'm trying to gauge what needs to be addressed when I share the rest of this information with the rest of the team," Nighteye explained.

"If I may add onto that," Aizawa said, "do you think it might be wise to wait a bit longer just in case we're able to discover any new information on Tokoyami or the status of the League? We're in the process of getting a warrant to infiltrate Chisaki's headquarters and should be ready to go in a few days, but now I'm thinking that it might be best to hold off a little while longer just in case we encounter any useful information that could give us a better understanding of what's going on. I'm as eager as anyone else to get the plan into full swing, but as you said, this mission has been weeks of preparation, and it might be harmful to instigate it so soon after this new discovery. We need to take the time to make accommodations and spread the word of Tokoyami's situation to every hero and police officer involved so that we aren't met with any shortcomings. Even though he's not our primary target, we should still mandate his recovery if it's something that can be readily done during this operation." Aizawa's voice spoke of his seriousness, and perhaps even his desperation. As Nighteye had anticipated, the teacher wanted nothing but the safety of his students. Even if they were beyond his grasp, they were still his responsibility and he would do anything to get them back. "I don't want him to slip through our fingers yet again. I don't want any rash decisions on our end costing him more than he already has."

"…Aizawa, your favoritism towards your students is showing again. I'm being serious when I say that the best thing we can do is treat him like a villain in our suppression of the yakuza, rather than an innocent little girl. You would do well to remember that," Nighteye rebuked. But the teacher and the principal were both looking at him expectantly. He hummed to himself, formulating a decision. "I'll see if there's anything else I can discover. We'll delay the proceedings for a few days on your recommendation, but I want you to know that the longer we wait the more difficult this will become. In the meantime, I'll continue to have my sidekicks stake out Chisaki's territories, despite the fact that their increased exposure could be endangering them. It's possible that we may be able to see what's going on within those walls of his, which could potentially ensure us some new findings. But if nothing else comes of this, then I don't know what else to tell you."

Nezu bowed his head, looking as though a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Truthfully, nothing substantial had been done yet, but just knowing that someone was looking out for his lost student must've been some sort of relief. "You've done us a great service, Sir Nighteye."

"That was not my intention. I'm merely looking out for the best interest of the plan so that everything can unfold accordingly. With that in mind, it seems as though I have more coordinating that I need to get worked out because of this turn of events." Nighteye stood from his seat, thinking that he'd said everything that needed to be said.

But Nezu raised a paw to get his attention before he could take his leave. "That's a reasonable stance to make, and I appreciate your cooperation. I want you to know that you truly do have a place here at U.A. The students that intern under you admire your efforts and ability, after all."

"And? What are you getting at?"

"Just know that we value our students. Even if they're not here, I desire their safety. I hope this isn't asking too much of you and Mr. Aizawa, but please do your utmost to ensure that nothing inconceivable happens. We, as well as everyone else, have already lost enough as it is. Whether it's the students, the girl, or yourself, please take care and do your best. That might be the only thing I can ask for at this point."

Nighteye took a moment to comprehend that. But he understood what the principal was trying to get across. "Right. I'll be sure to keep that in mind going forward."

Aizawa sat up from his seat as well. "I'll begin alerting the authorities of the situation, as well as our decision to postpone the proceedings for a few extra days. And… I'll be responsible for alerting the students that are working in this operation, keeping what you've said here in mind."

"That will make my job a bit easier, then," Nighteye agreed. And then he turned his back on them, leaving them to contemplate his news on their own. His part here had been done. And yet it didn't feel as though he had accomplished that much, other than stalling for the inevitable. He couldn't actually be sure if there was anything else he could discover, or if this was all a huge waste of time. It felt much too late in his careful planning to be causing such an upset with this newest revelation, but it was necessary, as frustrating as it was. And despite Aizawa's reassurance, he had no doubt that this information would damage the performance of his students. After all, he already knew his interns well enough to know that they would stop at nothing to save another once they were made aware of the situation. It almost seemed cruel that he continued to find himself surrounded by such selfless individuals that were willing to put their lives on the line so recklessly. It only ever seemed to end in hardship. His newest intern, especially, had this sad desperation about him, like he never wanted to let anyone else down ever again. That was a feeling that he couldn't help but find unnervingly familiar, and he hated himself all the more for it.

As Nighteye left the meeting room and proceeded down the hallway towards U.A.'s exit, he thought of everything that might go wrong in the mission to come. This whole mission had been wearing down on him since it began, much too soon after that incident, and he couldn't help but worry about what it might bring. It was times like these that his quirk felt so utterly useless. He wanted to know, to be made certain that everything would turn out okay. But he knew that if he did look, he wouldn't like what he saw. Or maybe he would see nothing, and yet that almost seemed like a comfort at this point.

Nighteye felt the exhaustion caused by his worries catch up to him, and slowed his steps to a halt so that he could take a moment to lean against a wall. He caught himself thinking about the past again, when really he should've been thinking about the future, and let out a shaky breath. But in the wake of everything that had happened, it was becoming harder and harder to keep his composure, and he began to doubt if he was right to be instilling so much trust in these students and their teachers.

 _Is this what you would've wanted, All Might…?_


	35. Chapter 35

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 32**

Tokoyami struggled to recall the last time he'd been so tired. Probably… not since that night in Kamino, but that came with its own slew of unpleasant memories. And yet it always seemed like there was something to haunt him, the new and old, building up over time with no release other than by means of plaguing his thoughts. Maybe that's what wore him down the most. And how could he not think of everything that had happened? How hopeless everything seemed as his grasp of the situation spiraled further and further from his grasp? _Swallow your thoughts. Don't think about it._ If only he could find more peace in his sleep. If only his exhaustion could leave his mind a blank slate and allow him just a momentary reprieve from his heckling thoughts. _Just sleep._

In his dreams, a hand reached out to him. Perfectly normal, perfectly immaculate. But he knew that hand, could sense it's sinister intent, and it filled him with fear, a weakness he would never want to admit to. But he knew what that hand meant, was all too familiar with what happened when a quirk could snuff out a life in an instant. It was just like the scarred hand that had dragged him into the darkness of that portal the first time. It was just like that pale, bony hand that had wrapped around his neck in the woods that one night. And as it came closer, the only thing that stood between him and that threat were his words.

 _Don't touch me…!_

The sound of a rapid succession of knocks startled him from his restless sleep. Tokoyami gasped and sat up in his bed, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He scanned the room frantically, looking for the threats that lurked in the shadows cast by the lamp. Seeing nothing, he forced himself to take a steady breath as his senses came back to him.

"It's morning; time to wake up. A new day means that you're needed elsewhere, now get ready," came a muffled voice on the other side.

Tokoyami didn't respond immediately, taking his time to make sense of his surroundings. This prompted another round of persistent knocks. "Come now, let's be civil. I simply can't allow for time to be wasted like this, Fumikage Tokoyami."

The realization of who it was came to him. And the logical conclusion he could make from that was the fact that Overhaul had sent him. He wondered if it would be asking for too much if he just stayed in his room… didn't venture out or face the threats that awaited him beyond the questionable safety of this space.

Against his better judgment, he finally did rip himself from the scattered blankets of his bed and with great apprehension crossed the floor. The person waiting on him was quiet as he approached, expecting their attempts to be rightfully rewarded. And certainly they were, once Tokoyami reached for the doorknob and opened it ever so slightly to look out into the occupied hallway. Chrono stepped back from the door and let out a satisfied hum. Tokoyami couldn't share his imminent enthusiasm. "What business do you have here?"

"You and the others are to properly demonstrate what you have to offer, and to that end have been summoned to come before the Eight Precepts once more," Chrono explained patiently.

"Th…that doesn't concern me." Tokoyami tentatively began to close to door, wishing to be exempt from this situation. But as he already damn well knew, it wasn't quite so simple.

Chrono stopped the door before it could close, gently pressing it back open with a condescending shake of his head. "What gave you the impression that I was asking? No, this is an order from Overhaul. Despite your desires, you of all people should know that that's not something so easy to ignore."

Tokoyami tensed. _Does he know about my encounter with Overhaul yesterday? Right, of course he does. He's his closest follower, he'd_ have _to know about the occurrence of such things revolving around his boss. And yet…_ "Be that as it may, I'm not here to show off my quirk to you people. I shouldn't be so easily lumped together with the likes of Toga and Twice." But despite his best efforts, he knew his voice didn't sound quite so convincing. There was a lack of confidence in it that stemmed from an ever-growing sense of uncertainty that was being kindled within him.

Chrono opened up the door further, putting more strength into it until Tokoyami stopped resisting entirely and dropped his hand from the handle. There was no retreating into his room now. "That doesn't _matter,_ now does it? You're but a chickling, and yet you have such audacity? This doesn't have to be so difficult. I'm not asking for much. If you hurry now and remain conscious of your position, then I won't need to tell the boss that you ever gave me any trouble. Does that sound like a deal?"

Just then the door directly opposite his opened up and Toga strutted into the hallway, looking no different than she ever did before. "Oh! Hello~ Were you coming with us? What a pleasant surprise! Let's have some more fun today, too, alright Fumikage?"

Tokoyami furrowed his brow. Her unnatural cheeriness would also unsettle him. It were as though she hadn't been getting so aggressive with him just yesterday, like there was nothing between them that needed to be said other than a forceful greeting spewed forth from a friendly façade.

"…Right," Tokoyami agreed, acquiescing without much more of a fight. "Chrono, I would ask that you please leave my room so that I can get ready for the day."

The yakuza dipped his mask in confirmation and stepped out of his room. Tokoyami couldn't close the door fast enough, but at least for the next few minutes he had time to gather his thoughts while he prepared himself both mentally and physically for what this day would bring. Toga had said that they were going to have "fun," but he could no sooner trust her words than he could even comprehend her philosophy. It was frustrating, to say the least.

Tokoyami willed Dark Shadow to materialize and aid him in his morning routine. Regardless of where the events of the day would go, at least right now it was his choice to have his quirk out. Not due to necessity, or because he was forced into a corner, or even because of another's desire to train him, but merely for the fact that it felt right to have his quirk be around him for the company of it. It didn't used to be this way, that something so simple as having his quirk around for reasons other than practical ones had become something of importance to him. But when members of the League had encouraged it, he didn't have to stop and think why it would stand to benefit him.

Dark Shadow dug through the dresser with him as he looked for clothes for the day, scattering various articles across the floor. He appreciated the help. But they would have to clean it up later. Looking across the room, it was evident that they'd left it in a significant mess after only a single day of use. Between scouring the room's contents and using the small space for training of their own, there was little left to the imagination. He was confident that he'd woken Twice up at one point when a shadowy claw had accidentally slammed into the wall they shared. He didn't want to think what time of night that had been at, though. A part of him worried that he'd caused the man needless concern. The other part waved that thought aside and kept training.

Tokoyami found a dark gray dress shirt with half-rolled sleeves and black slacks. He ran some water quickly through his feathers and hoped that his appearance wasn't quite so offensive to the yakuza boss. Tokoyami took a deep breath and, tugging the cloak that had become so familiar around him, set off towards the door.

At this point it was really no surprise to see the people waiting on him. Twice had joined them in the hall before his arrival, so now they were lounging impatiently in the narrow corridor on the other side of his door. Everyone turned their attention to him as his beak peaked outside of his room.

"I'm glad to have you all coming along as willing participants," Chrono said, the hints of a snicker in his voice. Tokoyami nodded solemnly and followed behind him, trailing after the League members as well.

Chrono walked through the hallways very purposefully, never hesitating at the various twists and turns. Tokoyami tried to keep track of where they were headed. In hindsight, it was embarrassing that he'd managed to get himself so lost yesterday, and hoped that he might familiarize at least part of the underground so that he could find the rooms that mattered. The doors that held secrets behind them, both known and unknown, he needed to know where they were. But just like yesterday, everything looked the same, and despite his efforts nothing stood out in a way that suggested that Eri's room might be around here.

Although Chrono kept his gaze trained firmly ahead, it was after a while that he could no longer ignore the discreet glances being cast at him by Toga and Twice. It looked like they wanted to get his attention, with Twice giving him a curious look and Toga's smile brightening every time it looked like he might have noticed her, only to twist into a scowl when Tokoyami pretended not to notice her. Whatever they wanted from him _this_ time, it would have to wait. What could be so important that they had to bring it up next to Overhaul's advisor? Unless perhaps they sought only idle chit-chat, in which case their intentions were wasted. He supposed it was fine if they were eager to ensure his well-being, or if they could help him in some way, but the idea of something more casual than that still bothered him. And yet, after a night of thinking and dreams plagued by people that most definitely were not them, this was truly the best he had.

When Tokoyami concluded that he had thoroughly lost track of the hallways and could do no more to keep up the mental image of a map, only then did he acknowledge the two League members. He looked towards them, tilting his head inquisitively to the side. Toga bounced in delight and Twice beckoned for him to walk closer to them. Before he could regret his decision, he quickened his pace to stand between them, knowing that they weren't the worst individuals to be standing alongside. Toga leaned towards him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, looking like she desperately wanted to whisper something to him. But before that could happen, their guide had come to a stop.

"We've arrived," Chrono declared, stopping before a set of white double doors. "This is an enclosed room specifically for freely using quirks. Since such powers can get messy depending on who you are, Overhaul prefers that anything significantly quirk-related be done here, unless orders are made to say otherwise. Granted, quirk incidents are bound to happen down here regardless, since it's something that's difficult to strictly maintain… but we do what we can."

Tokoyami wringed his hands nervously under the veil of his cloak, confident that the words were once again being directed at him. But that concern didn't last long when the doors opened and presented him with a new slew of problems that couldn't be avoided.

Just like yesterday, they were waiting on them, and several sets of eyes were trained upon their entry in an instant. Beak-like masks became pointed in their direction, and the collective calm that had held the yakuza mere seconds before was now rife with a dangerous energy.

And yet things were different than they had been since their last meeting. For one, a certain ruckus presence was missing, and after some thought Tokoyami was able to put a name to the missing puppet – the entity they called Irinaka was absent, which seemed strange if he was truly the general manager. Another Precept was also missing, the great hulking figure that had been referred to as Katsukame. Perhaps Overhaul had had another use for them on this day.

Chrono led them into the room, a large open space with pipes that crossed the ceiling and fluorescent lights that flickered every so often. Patches in the stone walls spoke of this place's history and whatever fights might've occurred here in the past. The far side of the room hosted a small stage with a dark nondescript door next to it. It seemed like a strange decision to have a place permitted for unconstrained quirk usage also double as an assembly hall, but this was the conclusion that Tokoyami had been left with.

Tokoyami could only look around the room for so long until he was forced to acknowledge the people who actually were present and giving him his undivided attention. He was almost thankful to recognize the three unthreatening faces of the Expendables he'd conversed with last night. Hojo nodded his head slightly towards him in a way that might've been construed as encouraging, and certainly it was the one comfort he could take away from this. He didn't have to be too concerned about them, thankfully, but remembering what they said about the rest of the precepts, he decided to put names to faces. Just as described, he could easily identify the person in the traditional plague doctor garb, Nemoto. That was the one he had to be careful talking to, although he wasn't sure exactly what that meant for him. Perhaps he could avoid discussion with him entirely? Off to the side of him was a figure with dark straight hair that seemed lost in his own thoughts, swaying gently from side to side. It didn't look like he wanted to be here. Tokoyami wondered if this was Sakaki as he steadily went about narrowing down the members of the Eight Precepts of Death. That left two more, and he wasn't sure now to feel when the larger of the duo lit up upon seeing them enter. True to his description, the monk-like individual, Tengai, appeared reserved. And then there was Rappa, whose identity he didn't even have to question. The same one who had attacked him _that night_ was now no less eager to spar with him again than he was before, and he was unsettled when the large man lifted his wrapped fists in front of him in anticipation for a fight.

But despite that, the muscle-bound revenge seeker was not his biggest concern. No, the biggest threat to his feeling of security stood calmly in the center of them all, a bored expression on his face. For someone who had gone through the trouble of summoning them here, he certainly didn't seem very interested to see them. Tokoyami could almost believe that he could turn back now without any repercussions, but no, that was not to be the case. He was acutely aware of the way that those unapologetically cold amber eyes drilled into him, picking apart his every last detail. To say that seeing him again so soon left him deeply unsettled would be an understatement, but there was nothing he could do to escape it other than steel himself for what the yakuza would bring to him this day.

"I would like to welcome you to our makeshift battle grounds this fine afternoon. I do believe you've been given ample time to settle in," Overhaul said evenly, not looking like he particularly cared if they were settled in or not.

 _Wh – is it not the morning? Fumikage, how long were you asleep?_

Tokoyami grimaced. _I don't feel inclined to know that…_

Chrono went to stand intentionally beside him, never missing the chance to showcase where his priorities lay. That left the trio of stand-outs idly in the center of the room. With quick, inconspicuous glances, Tokoyami could confirm that neither Toga nor Twice appeared particularly bothered by this event. Not on the outside, in any case. But despite everything they had seen from the man and the terror he had wrought, Tokoyami decided that he was significantly more entitled to his feeling of apprehension after his last encounter with Overhaul, an experience that had made his feelings of apprehension raw with the panic that had settled in his chest. They couldn't understand in the way he did how this man had so casually piled so many possible threats upon him and come out of it with a one-sided deal being made. There was no way of being sure if these feelings were truly justified, but they were all he had to go off of. At least now he had a purpose in all this, even if the likelihood of it hinged on Overhaul's whim. When everything was said and done, all he had was the promise of an unsympathetic yakuza boss. But if it got him to where he needed to be in all this, then he'd do whatever it took to reach it. For although the idea of approaching Overhaul again left him feeling nauseous, he understood the necessity of it if he were to see Eri again. His first time seeing the young girl had been luck, but it was guaranteed by now that a second time with her would not be possible without Overhaul's approval.

"I want us all to get along, really, I do," Overhaul continued. "You may think of me and my actions however you will, but that won't change what I have planned for you three going forward. With that in mind, and after considering the usefulness and extent of your quirks, I've deemed it appropriate to see how they work in action. I don't imagine that'll be asking for too much?" He phrased the last part like a question, but knowing him it was painfully evident that there was only one appropriate answer. None of them could offer up a definite response, although Tokoyami picked up the quiet huff of agitated breath that came from Toga.

"If for some reason you remain apprehensive, then all I can do is tell you that such a mindset is not appreciated here," Overhaul warned, cutting through whatever hesitant thoughts any of them might've had. There was truly no good way to refute him. Not here, and certainly not now in the position that he was in.

"You're awfully quick to spring this on us, huh? Couldn't wait to try out your new toys?" Toga sneered. Although Tokoyami couldn't help but pick up on the level of self-deprecation hidden under her taunting tone. She was fully aware of the position they were all in, and yet still had the audacity to taunt him like this. More so now than ever, she was playing a dangerous game.

But if Overhaul was in any way fazed by her comment, he didn't let it show. "I have to make sure they're not broken, don't I?" Overhaul shot back coolly. "I'd hate to have gone through all this trouble just to discover that what I had wanted was not what I got. Why, that would be embarrassing. I'd hate to have to throw them away, as you can imagine." He was devoid of remorse, and Tokoyami found it easy to remember just how easy it was for someone like him to dispose of something he didn't agree with or failed to find useful.

"So what do you expect from us, huh? You want us to put on a little show?! I'm not sure I properly prepared for this, though…" Twice said in both retaliation and relent.

Overhaul's eyes sparked with amusement. "You'll do fine, I'm sure. You may not have been here very long, but I'm sure you three don't want to disappoint me. Isn't that right?"

Tokoyami had no way of being certain, but it felt like Overhaul was speaking more to him than the others. As far as he knew, he was the only one of the three to have the displeasure of speaking to him alone in an empty hallway. Perhaps it was because of that that Tokoyami wanted to believe that he had a better understanding of Overhaul than the others. And perhaps that was a good thing, being able to read the warning signs that might leak from this man, but right now it felt like the worse possible thing.

"Except for Tokoyami. He doesn't need to show off his quirk, so instead how about he come stand beside me while I see what the rest of you League Villains have to offer. Now doesn't that sound like fun?"


	36. Chapter 36

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 33**

Tokoyami shuffled his feet nervously as he came to stand next to Overhaul. It was a strange feeling to be standing so close to this dangerous individual, yet not having his attention be placed squarely on him. The yakuza boss seemed satisfied just… having Tokoyami follow his orders, as uncomfortable as they made him feel. It wasn't that it was some great demand, either. Overhaul probably just wanted to see him squirm. And although he fought to keep a cool exterior, there was no escape from the feeling of dread that came over him by standing in the shadow of this man. He came to stand just outside of arm's reach, something that he was certain Overhaul would take notice of. And sure, Tokoyami figured that if he wanted something to happen, then nothing would stop him from making it a reality, but the student had to make the most of his caution where he could, as insignificant as it was.

Tokoyami didn't have to look to know that Overhaul was keeping him in his sights, probably marveling at the new recruits that he'd successfully taken under his wing. He didn't want to grant him the satisfaction of acknowledgement, and yet he knew he couldn't afford to ignore the yakuza outright. Remembering what he was capable of, Dark Shadow fidgeted in his mind. Their negativity reflected off each other, and in the moment there was no exchange between the user and his quirk that would settle the nerves of either one of them. And truth be told, there was nothing in this room that would be capable of giving them peace of mind. Be that as it may, it was certainly a mixed bag…

Twice was glancing over at his in a not-so-subtle way, looking visibly torn between staying put and wanting to come to his side if it meant that Tokoyami wouldn't have to stand by such a person by himself. Toga had her knife out and was playing with it, looking between the people in the room as though trying to decide who she wanted to target – or rather, "practice her quirk on" – first. That was why they were brought here, after all, right?

Rappa, as big as he loomed over them all, wasted no time in expressing his excitement. "Hey, you didn't bring me here for no reason, right? So who do I get to fight this time?" He brought his fists together, a resounding thud filling the room. "Do I finally get my rematch?!"

Tokoyami tensed, eying him warily. This… couldn't have been the reason why he was here. No, Overhaul wouldn't involve him in something so pointless.

"You'll be fighting yourself," Overhaul said simply, making everyone perk up. "That's how your quirk works, isn't that correct, Bubaigawara? Your duplication, that is. I'm curious about the process of it, and figured we could get a head start on that before anything too exciting happens. Similarly, Toga–" Overhaul's eyes narrowed to displeased slits. "Is she listening?"

Toga had her gaze fixed stubbornly elsewhere. Whether or not she was making it a point to ignore him or if she was just that wrapped up in her own sadistic thoughts, he couldn't be certain. But it was unsettling nonetheless. Twice tugged at her sleeve and jabbed a thumb in their direction. He whispered something to her that couldn't be made out, and Toga clicked her tongue in annoyance as she focused on the situation at hand. It occurred to Tokoyami that bringing her here was probably a horrible mistake given the context of their summoning. Not that he'd ever voice his concerns aloud.

Overhaul was picking at the edge of his glove in agitation, a small motion that didn't go unnoticed by Tokoyami and Chrono. The rain-coat wearing assistant decided it might be best to take over the explanation from there. "Toga, if you would," he said sternly, earning her attention. "We wish to see the extent of your quirk. Things like the accuracy of detail in the transformation, how much time it can be retained given the smallest of resources, and the use of multiple forms being used concurrently are all points of interest that we wish to see personally before they're utilized in action. As for Twice, we'd like for you to take measurements of Rappa so that we can see what one of your duplicates is like."

"Hey, hey, who do I get to take blood from?" Toga asked, her eyes gleaming. "I need some volunteers, here!"

"Yeah, is this really okay? Whoever I measure will need to be patient. This might take some time, and if even one measurement is off the results will be…" Twice fumbled to a stop, and his hesitation turned to optimism. "Sounds like a challenge. I'll take it! Get over here, you big-fisted bastard, I'm gonna make you a fighting partner!"

Twice pulled out the sharp measuring tape that he kept in the bracelets around his wrists and began to take note of the measurements of a very intrigued yet fidgety yakuza. "You're gonna have to stay more still than that! Otherwise it won't turn out right and I'll have to do it all over again," Twice huffed, instructing the large, intimidating man further from there.

While this was happening, Toga was practically bouncing on her feet in anticipation. "Sooo, who do _I_ get? I should probably have, like, three people to really show off my stuff, huh?"

Overhaul tapped on his plague doctor mask in consideration. "Any of the Expendables will be just fine. And I suppose you could also use the blood of your two companions, if you'd prefer that."

Toga and Tokoyami locked sights, with Tokoyami fearing what she might decide. He shook his head slightly to show that he wasn't on board with that idea. And Toga winked in response, something that truthfully gave him little reassurance that she wasn't going to take advantage of this situation. "M'kay, I've made up my mind. I want some samples from you, you, and you–" She pointed to Setsuno, Sakaki, and Kurono in quick succession, each one of them becoming alert the moment she called attention to her next victims. Tokoyami breathed the smallest sigh of relief. "That's okay, right?"

"The hell it is!" Setsuno sputtered, becoming defensive within good reason.

Sakaki stumbled forward with a harsh laugh. "Okay, okay, but jus' know that I have enough alcohol in my blood to poison a rat," he sneered, words slurring together. It almost seemed like he had just been waiting for something interesting to happen, and now that it was he didn't care what the conditions were. That was something that couldn't be shared amongst the other two targets, who were significantly less willing.

While Setsuno was whispering amongst his two Expendable buddies, Chronostasis sidled up nervously to Overhaul. He kept his voice low, but Tokoyami was close enough that he could hear their exchange easily, something that Overhaul didn't appear to care too much about.

"Hey, Boss, is this really okay? I didn't think she'd want to choose me for this demonstration…" he muttered sheepishly.

Overhaul turned to him sharply. "And why wouldn't it be?" he demanded. "It won't last very long, so just get it over with."

Chrono shrank away. "I-I understand that, but I worry she might try to tarnish my image."

"This is a contained environment, so it's not like they'll be able to do much damage. Wouldn't you agree, Tokoyami?" Overhaul said, addressing the bird-headed student.

Tokoyami jumped at that, confused as to why he would speak to him so readily. It didn't seem necessary to ask someone like him for advice, but now that the attention was on him he felt obligated to provide an answer. "W-well, if you don't allow yourself to be bothered by such things, then it shouldn't be an issue," he muttered, remembering the fateful occasion when she had impersonated him. "That being said, I wouldn't call her transformations very flattering. After all, this is Toga, so she's not going to treat your image with any sort of respect. If you're prepared for that, then there's nothing else to lose…"

Chrono looked warily between the boss and the captive. "So you say…" And with an exasperated breath, he produced three syringes from his raincoat pocket. "I apologize in advance if it gets messy around here, Overhaul."

He turned away from the two of them and gave a needle to each of Toga's other selected targets. "Now, we only need to provide a very small drop in order for your quirk to work. Isn't that right?"

Toga nodded happily, a smile on her face. "I make the most of what I have~"

Tokoyami figured he wouldn't have to wait long to see what travesty might befall this room. If it was those two, then he could certainly expect that all would not go well. Regardless of how good their quirks were, or how useful their abilities could potentially be in Overhaul's plans… it was still these two that had power over their own quirks.

He was paying attention to their progress when Overhaul's voice cut through the silence that had accrued between them, and he was once more made aware of how close he was to this dangerous man. "Now then, Tokoyami, with those two preoccupied by other means, I figure I should ask: how is your transition into this facility coming along? I wouldn't want to make you feel unwelcome."

Tokoyami's feathers ruffled with unease. After everything that had happened between them, this felt like a cruel joke to be asking such a thing of him. "This… is only temporary, so I don't see why that would matter to you."

"I'm sorry you think that," Overhaul said, bitter disappointment on his tongue. "Perhaps I didn't make the best impression yesterday. Is that it? But at the very least, it seems as though you fit in much nicer down here than before. At least, compared to the other two."

Tokoyami looked down at the outfit he had selected for himself, one that was taken straight from the wardrobe that had been provided for him. It was certainly the proper attire for a yakuza working in the shadows of society. "It was just convenient, is all. I didn't have much else," Tokoyami muttered lamely.

"I don't expect those League of Villain types would've been very good at taking care of someone of your caliber," Overhaul continued, prodding him for a reaction.

"…Most of them, you'd be right about. But I give credit where it's due. Some of them made decent efforts to make me feel welcome, I suppose. Even that didn't last very long, though," Tokoyami said, looking pointedly at Overhaul.

The yakuza boss adjusted his tie. "Is that how you see it? I find that interesting. Or was it perhaps that you were enjoying your time with the villains? Surely you realize that being here, nothing has changed. As long as you're within the grasps of people like me, or Shigaraki, or whomever, you will always be a pawn. So don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Tokoyami swallowed hard. "I know." Of course he did. He couldn't allow himself to forget it. He was never even let on about whatever plans Shigaraki had in mind for him, what use he served, and being here he was just as clueless about his fate. It was frustrating, but he couldn't do anything about it. That was perhaps the thing he hated most about this whole thing, the fact that he could be so carelessly used without direction. "So then what would you have me do?"

Overhaul's gaze swept the room, looking out over all the people that served under him and the individuals he could control with a single command. "Play a game of Shouji, I suppose," he mused quietly to himself. "Ah, I suppose that doesn't answer your question, now does it? But perhaps I can explain just a bit, if it'll allow you to better understand my reasoning. All the people in this room, and all the heroes and villains running amuck. They all have something very wrong with them. But you? Taking into account the extent of your abilities, everything you've done and the damage you've caused, the answer seems simple." And then he turned, burning his amber eyes into him. Tokoyami has shocked by this feeling of hate that emanated from him. It was something that had been absent yesterday, when his conversation had been one of mere interest, and he couldn't even be certain of what had happened to change his dispositions. "Now that I've seen it for myself, it's clear to me that you're the sickest of them all."

Tokoyami was on guard in a second, and he hastily took a step away from the dangerous individual. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean by that–"

 _Fumikage, this person is crazy! You shouldn't even be trying to understand him…!_

Overhaul sighed, lamenting the fact that nobody could truly see how progressive his ideals were. "No. I suppose you wouldn't." And just as quickly the feeling of hate came to pass, and he was back to looking out over the room. Tokoyami watched his even expression change, his eyebrows knitting together in annoyed confusion. "Oh, what the hell is this?"

"Hm?" Tokoyami realized that enough time had passed that certainly something unprecedented had already occurred within the limitations of this room. And sure enough, the two interns had already made the most of their situation. Or rather, they had followed the directions given to them, but even that couldn't be so easily done without something happening.

The sound of Sakaki boisterously laughing got his attention. He was sitting on the ground watching the spectacle that was taking place before him, and it was evidently something worth beholding.

"Overhaul, make her stop!" Chrono whined. He was following in the wake of what could only have been Toga impersonating him. It was obvious which one was which, too, because Toga had wasted no time in abusing her transformation to flaunt the appearances of the Precepts. Only, Tokoyami didn't immediately recognize the person she was masquerading as, due to the fact that she had very quickly ripped off the mask that was customary within this group.

"Hey, hey, does someone have a mirror? I wanna see what I look like!" said Toga. Only it wasn't her voice, but that of Chronostasis, and she was very clearly making no attempt to present herself in the same way that he would despite sharing the same image. "I've got, like, this weird arrow hair? But I don't know why. It's kinda getting in the way – you should get a haircut, Chrono!"

Chronostasis was fumbling with the extra mask that Toga had so quickly discarded. "N-no, I can't do that. But you should really consider–"

"Hey, Fumikage, can you tell me what my face is like?" Toga/Chrono bounced up to him, paying no mind to the leering face of Overhaul watching the ensuing shenanigans with contempt. The impersonator flipped back her raincoat hood and flashed a smile that did _not_ belong on this person's face. "Weeell? Am I playing the part right?"

Tokoyami covered his beak with a hand to suppress the snicker that sought to escape him. Seeing what was under that carefully placed mask, he was amused by what he saw. "You look like a _bishounen_ ," he answered simply. And that was honestly the best description he had to explain the appearance before him. Under Chrono's disguise was the appearance of a young handsome man with a slender – almost feminine – face and dark, brooding eyes. His silver hair curled around him, ending in perfect arrows. Compared to the rougher looking people that were common within the underground, he looked just a bit out of place. If he had to guess, he was probably pretty close in age to Overhaul.

Toga pouted, an expression that somehow seemed appropriate on the young gangster's face. "Aww, I thought he might've been hiding some dark secret under his mask. But he's just a pretty boy?" Toga turned away from him and raised a gloved hand dramatically above her silver, arrow-shaped hair. "Why would someone want to hide something like this from the world? That just isn't right!"

The real Chrono approached her with a huff, extending the mask to her once more. He was quivering with barely-contained anger. Or perhaps desperation. "This isn't an accurate portrayal of me! Isn't the purpose of your quirk to impersonate others so that people will be none the wiser?! You should be trying to demonstrate what makes you so valuable!"

Toga shoved the mask back towards him. "Don't wanna." And then she sauntered over to where the expendable trio were watching her mischief ensue. Without hesitation, she came uncomfortably close to Setsuno. Twirling one of the arrows around her finger, she gave him a winning smile. "Heeey, you wanna come back to my place? You got some pretty tasty blood~"

Setsuno flinched away as though he'd just gotten too close to a hotly burning fire, a look of bewilderment clear to see on the visible half of his face. "W-w-what? Don't be absurd, Kurono! I-I mean, Toga. This is incredibly unprofessional of you, using your quirk like this!" But there was laughter in his voice, and as confused as he was from the performance, he was still getting a kick out of seeing Chrono's image being slandered in this playful way. And then Toga transformed into him, switching rather quickly from one form to the next so that she was staring down a mirror image of himself. Startled by the sudden change, Setsuno retreated back quickly. In his unexpected haste, he lost his balance and ended up falling square on the ground.

Hojo looked between the two Setsunos in concern while Toga burst out into a fit of laughter. Chrono reached them, but the mask he'd been trying to give away had already turned into a pile of sludge in his hands. He tried to flick it off, but it only served to make a mess, and his shoulders slumped miserably as he gave up.

"What a disgusting display," Overhaul seethed.

On the other side of the room, a loud crash shook the walls, causing the lights to flicker. "Hey, this is bullshit! I _know_ I'm stronger than that!" It was Rappa, complaining loudly over the results of their progress.

A large crater had been made in the wall from where the muscular gangster had punched a haphazard, unfinished clone of himself. One hit and it was already dissolving into a sad-looking pile of muck.

"You didn't let me take all the measurements I needed! That's what happens when you get too impatient. This is a form of art, I tell you, so you should be trying to appreciate my hard work, dammit!" Twice was waving around his measuring tape in frustration. "This is what happens when you rush perfection!"

Tengai was dogging the heels of the riled-up Rappa. "Rappa, please, your patience will be rewarded if you merely give it a bit more time. Won't it be fun once you have an exact clone of yourself to fight with?"

"Ah! Well, _actually_ , even when it's an exact replica of the original, it won't ever be as strong as whatever I'm copying!" Twice corrected.

"Then what's the _point?_ " Rappa protested. "Make another one, I need to punch something!"

"Not until I got the proper chest size!"

Overhaul sighed in exasperation and massaged his temples as the room began to fill with the sound of pointless bickering. "So noisy. Why do I even bother with these ill-mannered participants? Come, Tokoyami, let's maintain some order."

Overhaul strode over to where Tengai was trying in vain to mediate between Rappa and Twice. Tokoyami followed dutifully behind him, figuring that that would be expected of him. "What's taking so long?" he demanded.

"This guy's trying to cheat me out of a fight!" Rappa growled.

Twice was busily wrapping his measuring tape around his chest, trying to figure out a better approximation of his dimensions. "It's because you keep squirming! Besides, you'll have to find better things to fight. My clones aren't exactly cut out for one-on-one brawling, since a certain amount of damage causes them to fall apart."

"Better things, huh?" Rappa contemplated. He stood up from where he had seated himself for measuring, earning a disgruntled curse from Twice. "Okay, then I wanna fight the beak-faced bastard."

Tengai adjusted his mask, ready to lecture his partner. "Rappa, please consider restraining yourself. You just lost to Overhaul not too long ago, so why would you want to lose to him again? It's just so _asinine_."

Overhaul glared at the monk-like figure, who didn't realize his mistake until Rappa laughed in his face. "Pfft, you actually thought I was talking about Overhole? I was referring to the bird kid! The little shit still owes me a fight!"

Tokoyami backed away from the large, hulking figure that was already brandishing his metal-clasped fists until he reached a point where the one thing standing between them was Overhaul. Judging by the conversation, that was likely enough to keep the brute away from him for now. Although he didn't enjoy the idea of hiding behind the yakuza boss, it seemed like the option that would get him in the least amount of trouble. He had to take his victories where he could, small and measly as they were.

"Rappa, if you don't behave yourself I'll have no choice but to splatter you over the walls _again_. And I'm already starting to get real sick of the mess that's being made in here," Overhaul said matter-of-factly. His fingers were twitching dangerously.

"Is that a challenge?!" Rappa asked excitedly.

Overhaul narrowed his eyes to angered slits. "It wouldn't be a fight. And this time I might not be so merciful as to bring you back, either." Rappa seemed to contemplate that as the boss shifted his attention to regard Twice instead. "I hope you got what you needed from this?"

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a god damn second. Don't worry, I'll have it ready in just a moment!" Twice used his quirk again, and out from nothing came a mirror image of Rappa, one that stood at the same height, with the same muscles and everything else, down to the aggressive personality.

The clone raised its fists. "Who's ready for a fight?!" it declared.

The real Rappa wasted no time in pulverizing the clone, knocking it into the wall in much the same way that he had the first one. It created a second crater and caused the room to shake once more, but this time the clone was able to hold itself together for a few fleeting moments longer before it gave up on itself. "Well, I _guess_ that was better than the last one. But still, what a let-down."

"The clone wasn't supposed to be for you," Overhaul explained in annoyance. "Even something with half your strength is a useful tool. A clone of that caliber will prove vital in plenty of situations. But it was never meant to be your equal. So consider your part here done for the day. It would be better if I dismissed you now, since I've already gotten what I wanted."

Rappa began to sulk, looking like he was ready to protest, but one look from Overhaul and he was already being guided away by a very insistent Tengai. Apparently there was nothing left for them here, now that it was evident that Twice could make a proper clone of the heavy hitter to be used in the future.

Twice watched as the clone he had made turned back to nothing. "I was proud of that one, too," he complained. "That damn brute, messing up my creations like that."

"That's one problem taken care of, in any case. This will surely be of use when the time comes," Overhaul said. He began to cross to the other side of the room where Toga was having her own brand of fun. Tokoyami kept up with him, and after a moment Twice joined them as well.

It looked as though Toga had settled down a bit from her previous excitement. She was seated next to Sakaki, while just so happening to be transformed into him. Only Sakaki didn't seem to mind very much. Instead, they were locked in pleasant conversation as though nothing were amiss. Toga was easily distinguishable from the real Sakaki due to her speech patterns and the fact that her voice wasn't slurred, but that aside she wasn't as concerned with taking off the mask as she had been when transformed as Chrono. "You know, if I wasn't so overcome with the urge to stab all the bastards down here, I might actually enjoy my company more. You get what I'm saying?"

"You jus' do what makes you… _hic…_ happy, consequences be damned. Now, _that'sh_ a philosophy I can drink to, lil' miss. Yer better off livin' each day like it's yer las'," the gangster drawled, barely capable of functioning speech. He produced a flask of liquor from him coat and began to unashamedly drink from it, even offering some to the imposter sitting next to him like it was nothing to be concerned about.

It was at this time that Overhaul reached them. "Himiko Toga, I didn't ask you here just so that you could play games with my followers. But at least from what I've gathered you're quirk is just as useful as I envisioned it might be."

Toga/Sakaki shrugged. "If I felt like it, I could impersonate these people better. I've been pretty successful at infiltration missions in the past," she snickered.

Overhaul nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Although I'd like to warn you from messing with those who serve under me more than what is necessary. If it's not furthering my plans, then there's no use for it down here."

Toga trained her gaze towards Tokoyami, fixing the masked face that didn't belong to her onto him. "Is that so? I'll have to remember that one. You just have _everything_ figured out, huh? Well, isn't that special!"

Overhaul made no physical response to that. Instead, he continued in a steady, authoritative voice. "That will do for now. Collect your clothes – Chrono will escort you and Bubaigawara back to your rooms. I think I'm done with you two for now."

Toga rose to her feet. In the form she'd taken, she stood taller than Overhaul, looking down at him with a masked expression. "Just us two, huh? You plan on keeping Tokoyami here a bit longer for a special lesson or something? Because I can't help but think that Tomura wouldn't like that very much."

Twice popped in at Tokoyami's side after watching the departure of the other two precepts. "What's going on now? Is there something I should know about?"

"Nothing important," Overhaul said, his eyes never leaving Toga. "I'm just making a few things abundantly clear. You, at least, know where your position is. Right, Bubaigawara?"

"Well, yeah, of course! I don't know what you're talking about." He fiddled with his measuring tape. "But you want us to leave, huh? Is that what I'm gathering?"

Overhaul nodded. "I just wanted to continue a discussion we had yesterday, is all. It's really nothing to concern yourself with."

But Twice tensed at those words, not liking the implications behind them. "Yesterday…? You better not be pulling any tricks behind the League's back!"

The yakuza boss blinked at him slowly, not very amused by his behavior. "Please, I wouldn't dream on such a thing."

Tokoyami cut in from there. "It's fine, Twice. You and Toga should head back for now and we'll catch up later."

The two villains exchanged a dubious glance. Toga rubbed the back of her head, tussling the oily black hair that wasn't hers. "I'll hold you up on that one, Fumikage. You better hope I don't catch you holding things back from me, m'kay?" She started to transform back into herself, dark sludge pooling on the ground. Overhaul stepped back readily with a deep-set scowl, visibly sickened by the mess being made. Hojo rushed over and began cleaning up without another thought, and Setsuno hastily threw a blanket that had been waiting off to the side over her exposed body. "Although I must say, Overhaul, it's an absolute _pleasure_ to be working for you another day. Wouldn't you agree, Twice?"

Twice jabbed a finger at him. "You better not harm a feather on this kid's head! If you even think about breaking our contract, then there'll be hell to pay! So make sure you take care of yourself and others."

"…You two should seriously consider following my orders. Get out of here. Chrono, deal with them in the meantime."

Overhaul's assistant shooed them away from the increasingly agitated man, aware that it would do them no good to dawdle any longer. Toga casually picked up her clothes next to the door, but made no attempt to put them on just yet, sticking to the towel wrapped securely around her body. But her cat-like gaze never left Tokoyami.

"One last thing before I have you leave me. Bubaigawara. I need you to put what you just learned to the test and make a Rappa clone for me. Surely you can agree to that, right?"

Twice looked suspiciously between the yakuza and Tokoyami, who was still standing in his shadow. "I don't think I'm comfortable leaving something like that behind with you while Tokoyami's still here," he began uncertainly. "One muscle-head, coming right up!" And of course he didn't hesitate this time. Within moments, a clone of Rappa was standing in the center of the room, looking around eagerly for an opponent. "There. Happy now? Or are you ever happy, you sick bastard?"

Tokoyami picked up the faintest of growls coming from Overhaul, although his composure never once showed any visible sign of breaking, even a little. But it was clear that his patience was being tested, and not for the first time did he wish that Twice would be quiet and just leave already. He shot the League villain a glare, hoping he'd get the message and move on. Whatever it was he had to face, those two didn't need to be around to witness it, lest they inexplicably make it worse for him.

Twice stumbled over his words and cast his face downwards. "I-I'm getting out of here now, okay? Just don't do anything regrettable!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 34**

They were both obviously hesitant to leave him with the masked man, but in the end it wasn't their choice to make. Toga provided the smallest of waves before she and Twice were escorted outside the room, but not before taking notice of the skeptical glances that were cast his way. He had no doubt that this wouldn't be the last he saw of her today. Her curiosity was obviously piqued, and she was the kind of person that refused to be left in the dark regarding such things. If that was to be the case, then it was yet another thing that he wasn't looking forward to.

Overhaul turned to the remaining precepts as the others vanished into the hallway. "You, also, no longer have any reason to be here. You may go now."

Hojo fiddled with the muddied cloth he'd used to clean the aftereffect of Toga's quirk. "Er, so you've got a good handle of the situation here, then? Are you sure there's nothing else you'd want us here for…?"

Sakaki stood and stretched. "It doesn't hurt to have an audience for whatever it is you're about to do!" he snickered, a premonition for what could happen after they leave in mind.

"None of that. You all are dismissed for the moment," Overhaul stated simply, giving nothing to their thoughts that might confirm any suspicions. And yet he carried himself with authority, making it abundantly clear that he wouldn't tolerate having them linger around needlessly.

Although there was a fair amount of dubious looks being shared amongst the Expendables, they knew better than to ask questions. Just as with everyone else, they also took their leave of the room, until the only ones standing within the immediate vicinity was Tokoyami, Overhaul, and the Rappa clone. The silence that followed went on until Tokoyami couldn't stand it any longer and was forced to break it.

"You never answered my question," Tokoyami began warily, very much aware of the way that the yakuza turned to acknowledge him. "Given the situation you've placed me in… what would you have me do?"

Overhaul hummed in contemplation. "I must preface this by saying that, on top of everything else, you're not stupid. Is that a fair assumption to make? Because I would hope so. At the very least, I trust you have the sense to not refuse me. Everyone else with enough logical reasoning knows that I shouldn't be questioned. Isn't that right, Rappa clone?"

The clone laughed bitterly. "Yeah, speaking up against you hurts like hell. I'm getting used to it, though!"

"In any case, Tokoyami, I find your presence to be a very exciting occurrence. Here is something that I never would've been able to do if not for Shigaraki's poor planning. That being said, the best thing to come from his schemes is you. You're invaluable. It makes me incredulous that Shigaraki would actually hand you over so willingly, but I suppose I always get my way. Which is why I have you here now, even while everyone else is gone. It would be a waste if I had you here and nothing ever happened. Sure, you were but a bonus in all this, and by all rights your being here won't influence my plans too strongly in one way or another."

Tokoyami steeled himself to ask another question. It might be foolish of him to press the yakuza for more information, but at the moment it didn't seem like he was showing any signs of irritation with him. "Then why have me here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Overhaul shot back, his tone bordering on amusement. "It's your quirk. It's _always_ been your quirk. Something so rare and fascinating that I can decide if it's something I want to see used to the best of its ability or if it would be better to have it not exist at all. All the people in the world flaunting their abilities makes me sick, but you're a different thing entirely. Just looking at you makes my blood curdle. With excitement? Repulsion? That's what I want to know."

"This sounds more like a personal vendetta than anything," Tokoyami said, grimacing as he felt concern worm its way into the pit of his stomach. "I shouldn't be here. I can already tell that you plan on breaking the conditions of the agreement. And… I don't…"

Overhaul looked down it him with such a cold disposition that Tokoyami was forced to shut his beak. No attempts were made to sooth his concerns. Instead, the words that came forth from Overhaul's mask only served to exasperate them. "The "agreement?" Now, why would that matter? We're the only ones here. So long as you don't say anything, then I don't see what the problem is. Unless you're actually putting trust in those filthy League members? What a troublesome thought. I expect more from you than that. So prove your worth to me here so that I can reach a proper conclusion about your abilities. Contracts or not, we made a deal yesterday, and I expect you to uphold it. Or do you care so little about those around you that you'd turn a blind eye?"

 _He's talking about the little girl._

 _Fumikage… I don't like this._

Tokoyami mulled in silence, cautiously eying the two obstacles that stood in his way. His disappointing lack of a response was enough for Overhaul to persist in his expectations.

"Honestly, I didn't think I was asking for much," Overhaul hummed impatiently. "So perhaps I should preface this by saying that this won't be your choice to make. Tokoyami, I _will_ see more of what your quirk is capable of. It's my right, after all. We're not leaving this room until I witness first-hand the power you possess." And just like that Overhaul began to step away from the center of the room, leaving him alone with the battle-ready clone that Twice had made. It was in moments like these that he silently cursed the man for following orders so easily. It had been clear for some time now what was supposed to happen, or rather what Overhaul wanted to see happen. The thought of it made his hands cold and he found it difficult to move, petrified to the spot in dreaded anticipation.

"Tokoyami. Bring out Dark Shadow," Overhaul demanded.

The utterance of his quirk's name coming from his mouth felt wrong, as though it were something foreign he had no control of. Tokoyami obliged by his desires.

Dark Shadow rose before him, looming as a hazy apparition that blotted out the lights hanging from the ceiling. His claws flashed menacingly, as though looking for a fight, but they both knew that they were filled with apprehension. And yet, when it came down to it, Dark Shadow would protect him. But only for as long as Tokoyami was willing to do the same in turn.

"Now, you're going to fight the opponent I've set before you. The results of your battle will determine if I want to reward you for good behavior or not. So keep that in mind if you're planning on hiding what your power is capable of from me." Overhaul turned intentionally to the clone. "Rappa. Attack."

The clone readied his fists excitedly and charged forward without hesitation.

It was an unstoppable force barreling in his direction, and there was no choice but to act or get trampled upon. _Like I would let that happen to me. Sorry, Dabi, I'll be using my quirk here in this place after all._

Tokoyami quickly donned his quirk like armor, using his Black Ankh ability to form the shadowy tendrils around him. When the charging opponent came close, he swerved out of the way like a matador dancing around a frenzied bull. With a quick turn of the heel, he was poised facing the clone's back, and delivered an experimental blow to the vulnerable spine with a dark fist. The clone stopped with a grunt, but didn't stumble, ramming his hand into the ground to steady himself. Careless as he was to charge in so brashly, it was clear that he had the stamina and stability to take these risks. But no matter. Tokoyami would do well to deal with him swiftly.

Tokoyami lashed out again, raking his black claws against the clone's chest. It didn't even flinch, and a clenched fist covered in metal bands came crashing down. He dodged to the side, pushing off the ground with his quirk's hands to give an extra boost. The ground where he had been standing just moments before crumpled under the impact of the weaponized fist. Chunks of cement scattered from the newly formed crater in the ground, pelting his cloak.

Rappa rose slowly, contemplating his target in advance before another move could be made. He took a step forward, shaking out his hand, and Tokoyami retreated a step back.

"What, ya mean you're not gonna face me head-on? That's cowards play. Face me like you plan on fighting for real!" the clone growled.

 _Be patient and you'll be rewarded. There's no reason to go overboard._

He charged again, and Tokoyami moved to evade him. But he had expected as much, and instead aimed a blow at the spot where he'd been dodging to, following his movement. Tokoyami had only a moment to consider how fast and well calculated this attack was to be following him so closely before metal knuckles grazed his side. The blunt force ripped at his cloak and sent a wave of sudden pain through him. Tokoyami took a sharp intake of breath, and his eyes went wide in shock. Despite his training and how well equipped he could pretend to be, even this much contact was enough to catch him off guard.

 _Why do we have to fight something like this?!_

The clone followed that attack up with another punch. Not prepared to dodge, Tokoyami crossed his shadow-covered arms protectively in front of him and received the hit head-on. It was only in hindsight that he considered how poor a decision that might've been.

The impact swept through him, sending him skidding back across the ground. He could feel his bones creaking as the hit rang true, and the blow eradicated Dark Shadow's armor that had been protecting his arms as though it were merely smoke. When he finally reached a stop, he uncurled his useless defensive position with a gasp of pain. His sleeves had been torn and he could already feel bruises beginning to form. His arms were shaking from taking the blow, and he cradled them close to his body. It shouldn't be this difficult. He'd dealt with the real guy before. so then why was this so hard?!

"Come onnnn!" the clone goaded, a smile in his voice. "Can't you do any better? Stop being so **weak**!"

Those words resonated inside recalled them like a distant memory, one that made his blood boil with disdain. But he couldn't remember who it was that had said them last, only the feelings associated with them. He didn't come all this way, fighting against villains and himself while being put through all this, just to be called _weak_ again after everything he'd gone through. That wasn't what he'd been striving to achieve. Wasn't he supposed to be strong enough to defend others? That's what heroes did, _right? Heroes get rid of anyone who stands in their way._

Tokoyami cradled his arms to his chest as the brutish figure rushed forward to close the distance that had opened between them after the last blow. His stance was wide, fists poised on either side ready for a pummeling. And the damn fool had his broad chest exposed, completely susceptible to attacks as though he couldn't care less if he tried to get a hit off on him. Tokoyami looked up at the oncoming adversary, feeling no sense of urgency to move. His eyes narrowed into thin slits of hatred, and a desire to be done with all this burned through him hotter than whatever pain he'd been dealt. As the figure loomed over him, fast approaching, he could feel the darkness of his quirk swirling around him. Dark Shadow still adorned his head like a helmet, a show of their combined efforts coming together, but the attack that came forth was entirely the quirk acting upon his demands without his hand to physically guide him.

Just like the first time he'd faced this foe. Just like it should be. A large shadowy claw erupted from him. It hovered in the air, quivering in anticipation, before it shot out to sink itself into its target. It slammed into the opponent, who stopped dead in his tracks to grapple with it. He'd been ready for this one, in spite of everything, and even though the clone wasn't as strong as the real deal, the playing field was different without the cover of night while the fluorescent lights beat down on them. But Tokoyami wasn't about to let that hinder him.

 _Just. Do away with it. We're better than this._

The Rappa clone was trying to keep the claw at bay, at times delivering punches directly to it that Tokoyami could feel resonate in him. But he wasn't about to let that bother him.

Grapple as he might, the shadowy claw had a firm grip on him. With just a bit of straining, it lifted him completely off the ground. Punches that had been aimed at the claw squeezing around him now became a frenzied attack on anything within range. Something about this change in positions seemed ironic. Tokoyami gingerly touched his ribs, where bruises had formed after the brutish man had picked him up like it was nothing during that fateful night. It angered him just thinking about the way that he'd been dealt with. So easily. As though nothing he did had mattered. _Well, I'm not about to let that happen again._

While the Rappa clone struggled against his grip, Tokoyami unraveled his aching arms from his chest. Taking whatever excess power Dark Shadow had left over, he covered his arm in shadows and had it join with the other clawed visage. Both hands of darkness wrapped tightly around the struggling opponent. Tokoyami walked forward, appraising his work. It felt good to be in the offensive position, not having to worry about whatever might come to hurt him. This was the kind of power he'd been hoping to attain all along. And now he could use it as he saw fit, without judgment for how he handled these kinds of situations. And just this time, knowing that the life he held was nothing but a clone, he could take it just a step further.

Tokoyami squeezed his hands.

The bulky form struggled avidly against him. Uselessly. He squeezed harder, taking great satisfaction from seeing an image of the enemy that wronged him being put in his place. Even if it wasn't the real one. He squeezed again, against all futile resistance.

A snapping sound echoed through the room, loud and brittle, and Tokoyami watched as the figure turned to sludge that squelched between his claws like putty. He smirked, but even this feeling of satisfaction was short-lived.

"What a disgustingly messy way of dispatching your enemies," Overhaul stated simply, walking over to the center of where the fight had taken place. "But I suppose results are the most important thing to keep in mind here. Well, Tokoyami, do you take pride in your victory?"

Tokoyami took a hasty step away from the scene, dispelling his quirk and letting the remaining sludge splash onto the ground. Overhaul watched unamused as some of the filth splashed awfully close to his shoe, but he made no move to step away. His focus would be better spent on more important things. "You're retreating? Why not revel in your well-earned victory? It was quite a sight to behold after all."

"I…" _I actually forgot for a moment that you were watching._ "I was only doing what needed to be done. There was nothing else to it," Tokoyami mumbled, casting his gaze awkwardly to the side.

"Oh really? Because for a second there I could have sworn you were enjoying your use of power. I can only imagine how exhilarating it must have felt. You should indulge in that feeling more often. It might do you some good if you plan on using it to right whatever injustices face you."

Tokoyami tried to read into the true meaning behind those words, but in the end there was nothing but a hard truth to face. Underneath his tattered cloak, he cradled his dully aching arms again, contemplating his actions.

"You've done well here today, Tokoyami. You'll be a valuable asset to me yet," Overhaul reassured in a way that offered no comfort.

Tokoyami glared spitefully at him. "I don't fight for you," he growled.

"You don't have to," he responded simply. "So long as you fight for yourself, that's all I need."

" _Tch._ You make it sound so easy. How can you be so sure?"

Overhaul gave the pile of sludge a wide berth and came to stand mere feet away from the student. "I'm aware of everything that goes on in my facility. I know every piece that I possess and what they're capable of. The only thing I can't control are emotions, but even those can be manipulated with the right words. I have no use in understanding people and their actions until it becomes something that's exploitable."

"And why would you tell me this?"

"Because I already know what drives you, and that won't stop even if it's something I can use against you. Something so certain as the human mind can't change such a thing, even if it only ever ends in hardship. So you'll keep doing whatever it takes so long as it takes you closer to your goal. And maybe you'll never even reach that goal, but anything is better than regression. Nobody wants to see all their efforts be for naught." He turned his amber eyes downwards at the bird-headed boy. "And that's why you'll be no different."

Tokoyami couldn't bring himself to meet the man's gaze. Those words stung him in a way he hadn't expected, and in the end there was nothing he could say to refute it. But a burning question persisted, one that had been heavy on his mind for a while now.

"So then, what do you _really_ think of my quirk?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's disgusting." _So I hadn't misheard._

"But I don't understand. Why would you choose to have something detestable by your side. And furthermore, why do you see me this way?" Asking these questions felt like he was playing with fire, just waiting to be burned. But that was nothing he wasn't already used to. At this point it was an inevitability that he accepted.

Overhaul began walking away, heading towards the door. Tokoyami didn't need a sign to know that he was meant to follow, and decisively fell into his wake. "Someone else will clean up the mess you made. Why don't we continue this discussion in a place that's more free of filth. Although, given my company, that might not be possible."

"You hold contempt for me," Tokoyami noted, not for the first time. By this point he was dying to know what made this yakuza think the way he did.

"…Yes," Overhaul decided after some thought. "But don't take it to heart. It's not _your_ fault."

"Then whose is it?"

Overhaul opened the door and ushered him out of the room. Tokoyami ducked cautiously away from the hand that neared him.

"It's the very nature of quirks, you see," Overhaul explained, as though it were the one thing that truly made sense in this hellish world. "Quirks are a disease that plague this world. They've left their mark of damnation on this cursed society like nothing else. The destruction caused, the dilapidation of the very foundation we build ourselves on, can all be traced back to quirks as the root of this problem."

"But you seem to have no problem using your own quirk to meet your means. What does that make you?" Tokoyami asked. The yakuza's viewpoint was concerning to say the least, but something about this man and how he wasn't in his right mind was downright fascinating.

"That's different. The purpose my quirk fulfills makes it integral to the outcome of my plan. When I can see a world that's balanced and cleansed from the deformities that infest it, then I'll know for sure that it all had been worth it. But only I can do it. And to those ends, I have been blessed while others are merely cursed. As for you, Tokoyami, you must surely be the most cursed of them all. Tell me, how can one bear to be so close to their quirk? How do you tolerate such an intimate relationship with a parasite that infects your body? You house such a monstrous being, one who talks and taunts, one that keeps you up night. Living things are already so contemptuous, and yet you harbor one inside you, a being that feeds off your insecurities in exchange for power. It's sickening. It's _fascinating._ That's the only way I can describe it. So tell me. How does something like you exist?"

Tokoyami gave pause. His mouth was dry, and he was struck by how difficult a question that was to answer. What excuse could he provide for his very existence? His quirk, certainly, was an oddity, but was it truly so abnormal as to put a wrench in this man's idealistic, convoluted interpretation of the world? This all felt so wrong. In the past, Dark Shadow had been a lot of things. Admired. Feared. But not here. This was an opposition he had never faced before, and it left him deeply unsettled. It was bad enough that he had to show off his power to this unmindful individual, but now it was abundantly clear how set he was on picking him apart feather by feather. And quite frankly, he had to admit that it terrified him. But that was no excuse to stay silent.

"I… can't help being the person that I am," Tokoyami began hesitantly. "Nobody gets to decide what quirk they get, if they're given one at all. In the end, all you can do is embrace it, even if it places a target on you and leads to rejection."

"Rejection? That sounds like something a villain would say to pardon their actions. After all, a lot of people want to use their quirks wherever applicable, all while being suppressed. Some people spend their entire lives striving to become heroes just so that they can freely use their quirk, but are never given that chance. That's why so many villains exist. That's why heroes are necessary. People who use it to further their own narcissistic ideals and flaunt the power that was forced upon them at random don't deserve to hold positions of authority. So with that in mind, wouldn't it just be better to be rid of it all?"

"I don't think I can imagine a world without my Dark Shadow. That doesn't sound right. It doesn't seem fair."

Overhaul looked down at him with a pitiful kind of sadness. "No. I suppose that wouldn't be very fair, now would it? But existence is already such a cruel thing. Everything hurts and nothing will ever truly make sense. Life already has not been very fair to me, not that I expect you to understand my plight. We care only about what's convenient to us. We're selfish beings, without a doubt. Even the people you try to help is a means to an end, a way to prove to oneself their capabilities. I have my reasons for the things I do. And I have every intention of seeing my goals through to the end. I'm the only one who can recreate this failing world to fit the mold of a desired society."

Tokoyami felt nausea rise in him. He thought he knew what to expect from other villains after spending so much time with the League, but all of this was unprecedented. There was no rational here, only the drive to accomplish a goal. It was plain to see that this was the kind of person so set in his ways that he would not stop to consider the lives of those around him or who he influenced, so long as he believed that what he did was right in his mind. It was a blind ideal, one where he guided his followers through darkness and didn't look back to see who was left struggling, because only he could see the light so clearly. And that's where Tokoyami was left, crawling through the abyss that Overhaul had carved with no concept of direction. "Then why would you have me be here, if my quirk revolts you so much?"

"Unlike those detestable heroes, I accept anyone to my side. Regardless of what hardships they endured and the person they are, I will make them into a usable tool. I can reshape anything given to me to be better than before. I've done it before with countless people, and that's exactly what I plan to doing with this world." Tokoyami noticed the way his fingers twitched at those lines. As they walked through the halls, his attention seemed to be elsewhere, and he had a far-away look in his eyes like he was already envisioning the perfect world that would be made in his ideal image.

"You're going to reshape the world and its people," Tokoyami repeated slowly. "How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

Overhaul blinked back into reality and tilted his head to the side, much like a bemused crow. He stopped in the hallway and leaned his back against the wall, giving the student a curious look. He tapped his plague doctor mask in consideration, and the light sound of him striking the mask reverberated through the underground catacombs. "How smart of you to finally be taking such an interest in my plans. There's very few who would listen to me so earnestly. Those two friends of yours… I would never expect them to understand. Even Shigaraki, for as much as I tried to explain it, didn't seem entirely convinced by my convictions. So allow me the chance to elaborate, if it means elucidating you just that little bit more."

Overhaul removed one of his pristine white gloves, making Tokoyami tense nervously out of instinct. Such thin, elegant fingers that looked like they'd never had to work a day in his life were now free in the open air. Without prompting, he touched his hand to the wall behind him. Tokoyami expected to see it collapse or explode in a burst of rock, much like what might happen if Shigaraki were to use his own quirk on something. Instead, the wall rippled, and a small concrete spire, only a foot in length, emerged from the wall beside Overhaul's head. Tokoyami's beak hung open in surprise, confused by this result. He couldn't quite understand what his destructive quirk was meant to be. But he didn't have to wait long.

"My quirk is _Overhaul._ I can disassemble and reassemble things at will. I have the power to destroy, reform, and perfect whatever entity is within my grasp. The absolute shaping of matter. To me, injury means nothing. Death is just a concept. Pain is fleeting. Because all of that can be undone by my quirk if I deem it to be so. And as a counter to that, I can rain destruction on whatever I want. Or perhaps something need only be deconstructed to have meaning and purpose again. I was given this godly power for a reason, to reshape the world into something better than it is now. Whoever ends up suffering in the meantime is just a necessary sacrifice to make ends meet. As for those who are absolute in their loyalty to me, well, they don't _need_ to die, but in the end even that is my choice to make, and I take comfort in knowing that they don't seem to mind it very much. So now do you understand why I do the things I do?"

Tokoyami took a cautious step forward to inspect the spike that had sprouted from the wall. Overhaul walked away from it so that he could view it better for himself, knowing full well that the bird-headed kid would not come closer otherwise. Sure enough, it was the very same material as the rest of the wall, just reformed in Overhaul's image. It was sharp at the tip, the sides rugged, but there was something oddly perfect about it, as though this sort of thing were only natural. Like it was meant to be. And it was that sensation that instilled a much more foreboding sense of understanding than Tokoyami could have ever pieced together on his own. This was the power of Overhaul.

Tokoyami's head jerked up as he realized that Overhaul was approaching him. He retreated quickly from the spike, careful to avoid its pointy tip, and watched to see what the yakuza would do next. "Don't worry about such things too much. It does me no good to have such a special playing piece be so cautious. You'd be better off embracing what I have to offer." He touched the wall and the spike receded back into solid concrete. No imperfections were left, as though it had never been there in the first place.

But then he beckoned Tokoyami to come closer with his ungloved hand. Tokoyami stared him down warily, but that didn't seem to do him any good. Overhaul's uncaring gaze shifted to one of impatient annoyance, and there was likely a frown hidden under his mask. "Don't keep me waiting. I want you to step forward – it won't hurt or anything. My word is final."

Tokoyami came to stand in front of the imposing yakuza boss, poised to run if the need emerged. His body was so tense it was almost trembling, but Overhaul didn't seem to care very much.

His hand reached out, and time slowed down. Tokoyami was probably even more afraid of what would happen if he decided to bat the hand away, so against his best interest he made no action to move from his spot. But the hand was never meant for him. Not directly, in any case. Overhaul gingerly took the cloak that Tokoyami adorned in his hand, appraising the damage that had been dealt to it over the course of a single fight. "You should try harder to take better care of your things. This was brought to your room with you in mind, after all. Be more appreciative. Only I'm allowed to damage the things in this underground facility." And just like that the tears that had opened up while facing off against the Rappa clone became mended, the fabric stitching itself back together like the work of a miracle. Tokoyami watched in awe as his cloak healed before his very eyes. "What an incredible power. You say that you can also mend pain and even death?"

"If I so desire, then yes. But the human body is complicated, and it can get awfully… messy… so I would prefer to avoid it if possible. The matter of death is interesting, though. An entire person can be rebuilt within a certain time frame after meeting their demise. Rappa is a good example of that. Sometimes when his ceaseless challenges annoy me too much I'll leave him dead for longer than I probably should, but he doesn't seem to mind it much," Overhaul said easily, as though he were discussing something much less significant than the literal complexities of life and death.

"And that's how you're able to bring everything together so that your plans fall into place. The manipulation of everything around you comes naturally to you, so there's nothing to stop from achieving your ambitions," Tokoyami mused, realizing the full gravity of the situation. "You were being absolutely serious when you said that your plan was to reform the world, because that's something that is actually a part of your power. It's no wonder that you're in this kind of position."

Overhaul was pleased to hear all this coming from the outsider. Validation from his followers was easy to come by – they agreed to anything of his. But this was something that he was happy to have justified, lending more purpose to his actions from the belief of others. "Everything is as it should be, and I have much of the credit to take for that. But perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself. I can only do so much on my own. Everyone here has a role to play that will suit into my needs. I orchestrate everything that happens down here with a purpose in mind, no exceptions. And you've just made everything so much more interesting, I must admit." Overhaul went on the move again, and Tokoyami followed diligently, a single step behind. "You've certainly treated me to something special by showing me your power today. As much as I can't stand to look at something so detestable, even I know the worth of such a thing. I think I'm growing used to this feeling. It's one I've felt many times before. But enough about that. I'm sure you want a reward for your efforts, yes? I suppose I promised you such a thing, and I intend on making good on my end of the bargain. Who knows, maybe it will be good for all of us. After all, she's been a bit more glum than usual since you left, and it hasn't done my research any good."

Tokoyami was put instantly on alert, and he quickened his pace to walk directly alongside the yakuza boss, regardless of the consequences. After all, if he wanted him dead, it would've already happened. And if it ever did lead to that result… well, he hoped he was valuable enough to keep around. " _She?_ You mean Eri? You intend to keep your word and let me see her again?"

Overhaul smirked quietly at that, but his flat expression didn't change. "You sure seem awfully excited about that, don't you? You wanted to see her that badly? That seems a bit short-sighted, if you ask me. If you insist, then I'll allow it, but you really don't know what you're getting into. Just try not to be too disappointed if she's not as energetic today."


	38. Chapter 38

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 35**

Tokoyami was still reeling from his exchange with Overhaul. Watching the back of the delusional man walking in front of him, he couldn't help but feel that familiar sense of unease. The only small comfort to have come from all this was that the yakuza boss didn't want him dead, at least not in the permanent sense. But all that meant so little in the face of all else. His actual life was but a fickle thing to be kept, disposed, or recycled. And truly it must've been his powerlessness in this situation that made it all the more frustrating. He had only to swallow these emotions in the face of this adversary, though. Continuing down this treacherous track, it almost seemed as though he was getting somewhere. Whether or not he liked where it was leading was yet to be determined, but… at least by talking with Overhaul, he was gaining a better idea of the position they all were in. Certainly, he held more favor with the yakuza than the other League members. If that was something to be used to his advantage, then it didn't matter how fretful it made him to be in this person's presence. He had to be able to come out of all this on top.

 _It's not just you, though. He's gotten wise to our weaknesses. He's just toying with us, and you allowed that to happen. Do you really think that continuing like this will end in our favor?_

Tokoyami blatantly ignored the voice, much to Dark Shadow's chagrin. There were more pressing matters to think about, after all. The last thing Overhaul had said to him, the way he'd so casually brought up the idea that the little girl he had seen for the first time just yesterday might be in distress, weighed heavily in his mind. And something that he was unable to forget, especially with the new information Overhaul had gifted him, was how pained she had looked and the way her limbs were so heavily bandaged. If his quirk was so great, then how was he satisfied with having the child be in that condition? _But also… why is she so hurt in the first place, and what does it take to mend a person? It sounds like Overhaul would rather avoid using his power on people because it can get "messy" but realistically how often does he end up having to use it when it becomes necessary? Would he even care about healing someone's injuries… or would he rather wait til they're on the brink of death to lift a finger._

 _He didn't look very eager to heal_ you, _anyway. You're cloak got nice and stitched up, though,_ his quirk cawed, a hint of resentment in his tone.

Under the veil of his cloak, knowing that Overhaul wouldn't notice, Tokoyami gingerly touched his ribs. Feeling had properly returned to his arms after that blow from the clone, but the damage to his body still felt considerable. Even though the attack had only grazed his side, he could still feel the way his body protested with every movement. He would be lucky if no ribs had gotten broken, but there was little doubt in his mind that he'd be seeing visible damage later on from this. Perhaps this was his fault, for not doing better from the beginning…

Dark Shadow hissed loudly in his thoughts. _That's dangerous thinking. Only those who don't have power think like that._

Tokoyami nodded numbly, even as the pain in his side leapt out at him with every light touch. Right now it certainly didn't feel like he had much control of anything, but Dark Shadow was intent on encouraging him in his own way.

He mulled to himself in relative silence, with only the discontent mutterings of his quirk ringing in his mind and the sight of the yakuza boss guiding the way keeping him company. Overhaul walked confidently, never doubting that he wouldn't be directly behind him. And certainly he had no intention of faltering, especially if it meant that he would be led back to the room that belonged to Eri.

Making their way through the labyrinthine halls, they encountered nobody else. Until a nondescript door opened on their left. Unfamiliar voices spilled out and an older man in a black suit and doctor's mask stepped out. He froze suddenly in his steps when he caught sight of Overhaul, who had stopped to glare at him suspiciously.

"A-ah, Boss, I thought you were in a meeting?" he asked, clearly trying his best to remain composed.

"I was," Overhaul drawled. "And now I'm done. But that's besides the point. Why aren't you working in the lab? You were alerted about the new samples, correct?" His eyes narrowed. "Instead you're wasting your time in the break room."

The man cleared his throat to stall for time as the voices from the room burned down to a whisper. "Right, well, I was just heading there now. Rest assured, the results I've been producing in our efforts will exceed your expectations!"

"…Then you'd best hurry and get on that, now shouldn't you?"

The man took that as his cue to leave and began making his way down the hall with his head bent low. The door to the room was about to close until Overhaul caught it and proceeded to investigate the space for any other possible slackers. There were a few murmured excuses from some of the men seated in the room, but nobody else made any move to leave. They must not have any place to be.

Tokoyami peered into the room. Sure enough it was a pretty standard looking break room with a couple couches where a few members were eying them warily, as well as a fridge, water dispenser, and a table of to the side lined with snacks.

Despite his situation and an intention to remain reserved before these people, Tokoyami's innate desires betrayed him, and Overhaul caught him looking a bit too longingly at the food and water on the other side of the room.

"That's right, I'm supposed to be taking care of you… or something like that," Overhaul hummed in consideration. He held the door open further for him to enter through. "Go on and treat yourself. Your fighting was decent enough to deserve that much, in any case. I'll wait. Just don't try my patience."

Tokoyami decided not to waste any time, slipping into the room and walking past the curious stares until he arrived at the table. Frankly, he was grateful to have this slight reprieve before being thrust back into whatever plans the yakuza had in mind for him. It was his first time getting access to food and water that day, and considering how much time he had spent last night training with Dark Shadow in his room, this was a long time coming. He grabbed a paper cup and filled it with water, drinking from it greedily before filling it up several more times until his thirst was sated. With a tired breath, he set the cup down. All the excitement and tension from the day was already starting to wear him down. More realistically, every moment spent with these people was a tax upon his body, and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to keep up with everything going on around him when it would be so much easier to seclude himself in his room with locked doors. That much would fix all of his problems, so long as he didn't think about the people he was shutting out. But because he couldn't do that, because he felt he had a responsibility to uphold, he had to keep going.

Tokoyami's arms were beginning to shake again, and he quietly willed them to step. When they wouldn't, he hid them back into the folds of his cloak so that nobody else could see. He could already feel the stares of multiple people upon him, and decided that he wouldn't want to spend too much more time in here. But not without food, and his eyes fixated on the snacks on the table.

A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that Overhaul was still waiting, though it looked like he was more interested in inspecting his gloze for dirt. Tokoyami went back to appraising his options, intent on grabbing something and then leaving the room as quickly as he could. He grabbed a muffin that was sitting on a platter, and then he fixated on a bowl of fruit where a few unmistakable red apples were resting atop other varied fruits. Remembering a promise he'd made, he swiftly snatched them up and slipped them into his pockets, where they remained concealed out of sight of any who might question it. And then, muffin in hand, he turned away and walked diligently back to Overhaul.

"Is that all you wanted?" Overhaul asked. Tokoyami couldn't be sure if he truly expected an answer, but offered up a silent nod. "Good. I hope you won't expect too much more of me. That can be Chrono's responsibility once all this is over. I can't afford to be held up by trivialities like this, after all. Now come on, we'll be there soon." Tokoyami slipped back into the hallway and the door fell back into place behind him with a click, leaving behind the yakuza that were still trying to enjoy their break.

Tokoyami took a bite of his muffin and continued down the questionable path that Overhaul led him down. "…When you say _there,_ do you mean Eri's room?"

"Obviously. Regardless of what you think of me, I'm true to my word. Why, was there a different place you wanted to go? There's certainly a lot of places you don't have access to, though I can't imagine why they'd interest you in the first place. You only _really_ care about one thing, right? What with your noble pursuits of being a hero and all that."

Tokoyami shrugged deeper into the folds of his cloak. He wasn't expecting a comment like that to bite into him as much as it did. It made him sound that much more like a fool for attempting to do anything at all in a place where none of his choices could be made without someone else's verification. "I just…" Tokoyami tried to respond, but found that it may as well have been useless. As much as he hated it, he just had to trust that he was being guided to where he wanted to be. He was sure that Overhaul was smirking under his mask, reveling in the feeling of discomfort he instilled in others, but if that was the case then he didn't let it show. He was the kind of person that could mask just about any emotion. Except perhaps his disgust in others. It made being around him for so long that much more exhausting. He wasn't afraid to admit that he'd much rather be spending this time with literally any member of the League. At least then he might know what to expect, instead of walking forward with these questions and cautions plaguing his mind, knowing that this was a man who expressed unwithheld contempt for him despite insisting on having him by his side.

Tokoyami followed him like he was marching to his doom. He'd finished his muffin and, looking around, it came as no surprise that none of what he was seeing was recognizable. After all, he'd spent a good portion of yesterday getting thoroughly lost just so that he could find himself unexpectedly in front of a particularly important door. And now that he was being led straight to it, he was trying his best to remember whatever indicators might help him locate this place in the future. But of course Overhaul wouldn't have made that easy, since hardly anything really stood out in this monotonous maze of blank doors and walls indistinguishable from one another.

 _It'd be easier if you just avoided all of this._

They rounded a corner, and Tokoyami perked his head up. He may not have been able to recognize anything from the architecture, but he definitely remembered the white-suited figure standing in front of the unmarked door with a scowl on his face. Catching sight of Overhaul, he straightened up and put on a serious face, bowing stiffly as the boss approached. The mediator stepped quickly to the side, and Overhaul all but ignored him. Tokoyami noticed the way the man cast a glare at him while Overhaul produced his key-card. He must still hold some contempt after Tokoyami had led to him getting in trouble.

Overhaul went to open the door, gripping the handle, but after a moment of consideration he turned to the mediator. "You're relieved of your duty for the next few hours. You're not needed here. But I'm going to need you to send Chrono my way."

The person responsible for guarding the room breathed a small sigh of relief and dipped his head in agreement. "Sure thing, Boss, I'll get right on it." And just like that he left his post.

When he'd rounded the corner, Overhaul turned to the other person standing beside him. "Do be patient with her, and don't be discouraged if she doesn't feel like having visitors. This past day has been very exciting, after all. So don't expect to be here for any great amount of time," he warned.

 _He's messing with us. Making it sound as though this whole thing is utterly pointless._

 _That's because we allowed this to happen! And now it's too late to retaliate._

Tokoyami held his breath as Overhaul opened the door and stepped into the room. The bedside lamp was on, but its light did nothing to penetrate the dark corners of the room. Everything was cast in a hazy glow, and dust drifted through the air as though hardly anything ever moved. The air felt stagnant, unstirred. And the lump huddled under the covers of the bed made no attempt at moving. Last time she had bolted upright the moment the door opened, but now…

"Eri…?" Tokoyami called out hesitantly, not knowing what else to do.

Overhaul clicked his tongue in annoyance. "She must be resting. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea for someone like you to disturb her. But I kept my promise. You got to see her. Fight for me better next time if you want something more significant than this," he said curtly.

But Tokoyami persisted. _I'm not the problem here, it's_ you _she doesn't want to see!_

Tokoyami stepped into the room, walking right past Overhaul. He could feel his scathing glare burning into the back of his head, but paid it no mind as he approached the bed in the center of the room. "Eri…?" he called out again, keenly aware of how he was being watched. He would have to be careful of doing or saying anything that might be out of line. Eri belonged to him, after all. _It shouldn't have to be that way._ "I came back like I said I would. Did you still wish to see me again?"

When he reached the side of the bed, the lump hidden under the covers began to stir, and part of her face finally peeked out. Tokoyami saw the hollow look in her eyes and clenched his fists under his cloak. Something had happened in the time since he'd last seen her, that much was clear, but he had no idea of what occurred. Only that it likely hadn't been pleasant, and it frustrated him that he couldn't have stayed with her longer to protect her.

Eri lifted her head up upon seeing him, the slightest bit of light returning to her eyes. Her hair looked more tangled than yesterday, and he couldn't decide if that was just negligence on the yakuza's part or if she had just been adamant about them touching her. She struggled to sit up, and that's when Tokoyami noticed that her arms had been freshly bandaged not too long ago. So maybe that was why he couldn't help but detect a hint of blood in the air. Whatever was happening to this girl, it was an ongoing process. And it made his blood boil.

He cast a glance at Overhaul. The yakuza boss was standing in the doorframe, watching his every movement like a hawk. It was unnerving to say the least, but he wouldn't allow it to keep him from interacting with the person he'd come here to see.

Tokoyami repeated his question again, patiently trying to encourage any kind of response. "Did you still wish to see me?"

Eri settled herself into a sitting position with the blankets wrapped around her and nodded her head. It was only a small nod, but it was filled with confidence. It was at that moment that Tokoyami noticed something else – a long black feather with a scorched tip being clutched desperately in her tiny hands. The barbs of the feathers were disheveled, as though she had played with it a bit too much, and it appeared as though she had been gripping onto it for quite some time.

Overhaul sighed from his position in the room. "She didn't want to let go of it, even during her last procedure. I even warned her that it might get even dirtier than it already is, but that didn't stop her. And now look at it. It's disgusting." Overhaul directed his voice at him. "How could you give that girl such a filthy thing? Your presence here is beginning to reek in places where it shouldn't be, little bird. I suggest you take more responsibility for your actions."

 _He's mad at you for giving her something to hold onto._

 _If that's what I did, providing her with something of significance, then I don't mind it._

Dark Shadow let out a low croak of worry within his thoughts. _Now you're just trying to get us in trouble. Fumikage, I'm glad you want to protect others. I want to help this girl too. But you're not paying enough attention to the position you're putting both of us in._

 _I know exactly what position we're in,_ Tokoyami responded before shutting the voice out again. And that was the truth. Because it was already very much evident that nothing he did would end well for him if he continued down this road, and he had already accepted that.

Tokoyami sat on the edge of the bed, trying his best to not think of Overhaul's reaction. He was here for Eri. "The dredges of weariness are upon you," Tokoyami noted somberly. Eri knit her brows together in confusion, and he clarified with an awkward cough. "Ah, that is to say, you look tired."

The corner of Eri's mouth twitched. "You talk funny," she mumbled quietly. Tokoyami watched the way she hid the feather he'd given her under the covers and out of sight from Overhaul, as though worried that he actually would take it from her. "Yeah, I guess I am pretty tired," she agreed, casting her gaze down towards the bed.

Tokoyami sighed in disappointment. "I apologize for catching you at a bad time. Perhaps I should let you rest and come back later." It pained him to leave, but the last thing he wanted was to be a bother to this girl, especially if she needed her rest. Perhaps if he played his cards right, he could negotiate to see her again tomorrow, or maybe even later on in the day if she was feeling up to it. But he wasn't sure if that was something he'd be able to do, which would make cutting this meeting short all the more frustrating. More than anything, though, the last thing he wanted was to overwhelm the poor girl.

But Eri reached out a hand and clutched onto the part of his cloak that had spilled over to her side. "Please don't go," she begged in a tiny voice. And Tokoyami didn't have the heart to refuse, regardless of what might've been best for her or what Overhaul thought. But he wasn't sure how much longer the yakuza boss would continue to allow this. Already it was almost certain that his patience was being tried, and he doubted that the man would want to wait around too much longer just to oversee their exchange.

"It's alright, Eri, I'm right here." Tokoyami wasn't sure if what he was doing was offering any sort of comfort. But it was the least that he could hope to do. And perhaps it was because he really _didn't_ know what to do that he decided to ask a question, the same one that he had asked of Overhaul not too long ago. "So then, what is it that you would have me do?"

She gave him that confused look again, and once more he clarified. "Is there anything you want to do? Do you wish to sit here, or play with your toys, or eat apples together? Say the word, and I'll make it a possibility worth looking forward to.

Her dim red eyes began to gleam with an uncertain but desperate hope. "I want to go outside," she said, clearly enough that both him and Overhaul could hear.

Tokoyami tensed at that notion. _Oh. I hadn't expected that._ He tried to gauge Overhaul's reaction to this declaration, but his expression reveled nothing. He couldn't even be sure if Eri had the strength to make it any considerable distance. Sitting on the large bed, surrounded by layers of blankets, she looked much too small and feeble, as though anything to remove her from this place might be consequential. But she was determined, and the last thing he wanted was to crush this desire of hers. Even if he hadn't expected this sort of answer, it was still his responsibility to uphold it for her. He didn't want to be the one that resulted in her disappointment, especially if he were to have any expectation of being someone reliable.

"You want to go outside…" Tokoyami repeated slowly, verifying her words.

She nodded with a renewed vigor, gritting her teeth. "I don't want to be alone in my room like this. I miss the outside," she pleaded, pulling on the hem of his cloak.

A disapproving voice resonated through the abysmal room, making her flinch and causing her to let go of the fabric. "Tokoyami. A word with you."

Tokoyami moved away from Eri slowly, sliding off the bed and dipping his head apologetically as he parted from her. He took the few steps needed to cross the room and faced Overhaul, who had been watching them without intervention until now. When he was standing before him once more, he spoke again in hushed tones, though he had no doubt that Eri would be able to hear anyway, and he could swear that that was intentional.

"Perhaps I didn't make it clear enough before," he said, an edge in his voice. "Eri is _very_ tired today and I don't think it would be a good idea to move her around very much. We might have to reschedule this for another day when she isn't quite so delusional. She's saying things that just doesn't make sense in her current condition. You know how ambitious little kids can be, even when it does them no good."

 _Then why would you even go so far as to bring me here! Unless all you wanted was for me to see her in this condition._

 _Jokes on him. It's the young ones that persevere more than any pessimistic adult. They always underestimate the likes of us._

"Overhaul, sir," Tokoyami began hesitantly, not sure how much he'd be able to get away with. "It sounds like she really wants to go outside. If she's so willing and capable, then even if she's a bit tired, don't you think it might be good for her to get some fresh air? I remember walking through the courtyard in front of this building. It might be good for her mentally if she were to sit out on the grass. I can't imagine it's good to be in a place like this all day…"

Overhaul stared daggers at him, his amber eyes threatening. "Are you saying you know what's best for her? A single utterance from an exhausted child and you're already pushing for something like this," he seethed in a way that didn't sound angry but sent chills down his spine all the same. "Are you sure you're not just asking this for your own desires? Maybe you're thinking that you'll take whatever chance you can to get into the outside world and feel like you're part of something more than a group of villains? I wasn't intending on letting you leave this place until the end of the agreement was met. There's no reason why you can't just stay within these halls."

Tokoyami stepped back, surprised by this venomous response. "I meant no ill will, I just thought it might be good for her. During my time with the League, I was regularly allowed time outside the facility, even though there wasn't so much in terms of monitoring and enclosement. They were confident enough in their hold over me that they didn't mind giving me the chance to step out into the forest for a break." _Sure, that was only ever under Dabi's surveillance, and I'm pretty sure that if Shigaraki had found out he would've been pissed, but that's besides the point. I was still given my little bit of freedom._ "Eri seems so enthused for something as simple as a little outing, after all. I figured there must be a good reason for that."

Overhaul appraised the child from a distance, who was watching the exchange with a concerned expression. "No. No, that makes sense. See, she got to be outside just a few days ago. Got pretty far, too, before I caught up to her. It doesn't surprise me to know that she still wants that feeling of being outside. Personally, I don't think she's been giving us the proper behavior to be rewarded another chance." A rattled breath escaped his mask. "But now that you're the one asking for it, then perhaps it isn't so bad to bend back the regulations I had in place." It was obvious that he hadn't planned on them getting this far, let alone asking so much of him. But Tokoyami decided that, just like he was following orders to gain the boss's favor, Overhaul was also willing to put aside some things so that Tokoyami would align himself more closely as a reliable pawn.

Overhaul crossed the room, sweeping past Tokoyami to approach the girl. Eri shrunk back defensively into her blankets, and seeing this Tokoyami hastened his pace to make it to her bedside before Overhaul could, even though it meant being uncomfortably close to him. Overhaul looked between the two of them in disdain. "So you two really want to go outside, is that it?" When they both nodded, he held up a hand to his beak in consideration, eyes narrowed. "Okay. That's fine. I can work worth this, too. Perhaps there's something to be gained here."

A knock on the doorframe outside the room signaled the appearance of another person. "Overhaul?" came the unmistakable voice of Chronostasis. "I didn't think you'd be back here so soon. What did you need me for?" He poked his white plague doctor mask into the room, tilting his head in confusion when he spotted Tokoyami.

Overhaul turned to him, shoulders relaxing in relief at the impeccable timing. "I still need to have a discussion with you later on. But at the moment it seems as though we're going on a little outing to the courtyard with our two young residents."


	39. Chapter 39

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 36**

By now Tokoyami should've figured that he'd be used to being at a loss, but this was unprecedented. Could he really believe that with mere insistence alone he could get through to the likes of Overhaul? He didn't even want to think about the frustrations he might be causing the yakuza, or what irritation the man might be harboring at this very moment. But despite his coldness and initial disdain at the idea that had been brought to him, Tokoyami had prevailed in the smallest of ways on Eri's behalf. Wasn't that something worth being grateful for?

 _He's only doing it because there might be something gained from it. Never let down your guard._

Tokoyami grimaced. He was no longer certain if this was what he wanted. Or rather, that much didn't matter. Because it's Eri who wants to go outside. _I can't imagine that this will get me into any sort of trouble, but at this point there's truly no way of knowing._

They had been making their way through the halls for quite some time now. After Overhaul had briefed Chronostasis on what was happening, they'd wasted no time in leaving the room. The raincoat wearing yakuza had been confused by the abrupt turn of events, but followed orders all the same. He'd picked up Eri off the bed as though he'd done it a million times before and hoisted her into his arms with the intent of carrying her the whole way. Tokoyami wasn't sure if he was supposed to object to this – Eri didn't look like she was very comfortable, her eyebrows knitted in worry and small hands clutching the fabric of the coat. But there was no other way. It didn't appear as though she'd be able to walk any substantial distance in the condition she was in, let alone keep pace with the older figures had she been stubborn enough to walk anyway. But she'd made no indication that she was going to object, and upon catching sight of Tokoyami had relaxed.

And so it was like this that they traversed the halls, with Overhaul leading the way knowingly through the twists and turns. Tokoyami did his best not to drag his heels, but after having to follow people like this around for so long, he was growing awfully weary of it. At least this time maybe he didn't have to question if he was being led astray, or that just by following this individual the outcome would be inherently unpleasant.

As usual, he couldn't possibly have recognized anything as they walked. But then they reached a set of steps, possible the only one of its kind down here for all he knew. Overhaul did something – with his back turned, he wasn't sure what – and the ceiling above where the stairs led opened with a flourish, unveiling a different kind of light, warmer and softer than the fluorescent ones that lit the underground halls.

Climbing to the top of the stairs, it was just as he remembered – a minimalistic, pristinely cleaned Japanese style mansion on the inside. When they'd left the eerie underground behind, the trap door mechanism fell back into place, as though nothing at all had been there. Turning their backs to where their dark secrets lay hidden, they walked through the unnervingly typical home until they reached the main doors that would take them outside.

Overhaul glared down at him, hesitating before the gleaming doorknob. "No tricks or futile attempts at escape are to be had. This is your _reward_ and if anything happens that puts you or Eri out of line, you will not get another. Instead you'll have to face the consequences without question. So play nice."

And then they were outside, stepping out into the courtyard. It was a warm autumn afternoon, and sunlight shined gently upon the immaculately trimmed hedges and undecorated marble structures that sparsely dappled the open area.

Tokoyami couldn't help but close his eyes and let his feathers soak in the warm rays. There was no knowing how long he'd be able to enjoy such luxuries.

A movement to his left snapped him back to attention, and he watched as Chrono gently set Eri down. She looked a bit dizzy, still holding onto his raincoat like second nature, but she was standing just fine.

"You are to stay in the open courtyard where I can see you," Overhaul said, giving his spiel of orders. "I don't want you even getting close to the front door, despite it being securely locked. Don't play too hard and don't dirty your bandages. You have one hour."

"What will you be doing during this time?" Tokoyami ventured to ask.

Overhaul's shoulders relaxed a bit. "I need to talk with Kurono, but don't think for a second that my attention will be diverted."

Tokoyami nodded in understanding, though somehow he got the impression that this was just as much a break for the yakuza boss. Whatever the case, as he walked away from the two with Eri dogging curiously at his heels, he could feel the penetrating glare on his back lessen after a moment. Regardless of what those two had to talk about, all that mattered is that they weren't following him now, and they were safely out of earshot.

Tokoyami was finally able to look down and appraise the young girl following at his side, more so now that there was nobody breathing down their necks. She looked uncertain, and her breathing was a bit ragged. But her eyes were shining with excitement.

"Are you doing alright?" It was a simple question, but she seemed surprised to hear it. She gave a small nod. Then, realizing something, decided to speak up.

"Y-yeah, I'm still just a bit tired is all," she mumbled.

"Then why don't we hold off on any playing and sit in the grass for a while," Tokoyami suggested.

She stopped to consider that option for a while. "Would that be okay?"

"It's whatever you want," Tokoyami encouraged patiently. "Why don't you pick out a good place where we may rest?"

Eri looked around at the open area in what might've been wonder, the choice given to her. She pointed towards a marble bench nestled next to one of the hedges. It was within Overhaul's line of sight, so it should be fine. Tokoyami nodded his head and let the young girl lead him there.

Instead of sitting on the bench, she made herself comfortable on the patch of grass next to it. Tokoyami noticed that the grass underneath it was taller than the rest of the lawn, and a few rare weeds stretched out from under it. In a place where everything was orderly and controlled, this one patch had been missed.

Tokoyami sat on the ground beside her and leaned his back against the bench. Just to be sure, he looked over to where Overhaul and Chrono were still standing. Overhaul took notice and stared back at him evenly. With their masks on, he couldn't be sure if they were actually talking about anything.

Tokoyami sighed and bowed his head, averting his gaze. This was fine. Nothing he could ever get used to, but for now it was acceptable. In the warmth of the sunlight, he could feel his aches and pains fading. Dark Shadow, he could feel, was more mellowed out than he'd been in days, idly whispering meaningless passing thoughts that he couldn't make out but probably didn't matter. Tokoyami wouldn't have minded if the next hour passed just like this. But this wasn't for him.

Tokoyami cracked an eye. Eri was absentmindedly plucking away at the grass. It didn't look like a very immersive game. He straightened up and tilted his head to the side like a curious bird. "So Eri, do they let you out here often?"

She watch a blade of grass flutter from her fingers. "I don't… usually think to ask. I would normally just stay in my room. I've been outside a few times, but it's not always for the best…"

Tokoyami plucked a little white flower from under the bench. "Has it always been this way, if you don't mind me asking?"

Eri shook her head. Her hands had stopped roaming the ground. "I used to live with my parents. Everything was fine for a while… until my quirk developed." She looked up at him, her expression sad, and Tokoyami decided that he wouldn't push this subject further. There was no point in bringing up old wounds just so that he could learn more about her.

Instead he dipped his beak. "I understand. Quirks aren't… always what you expect them to be. And when they materialize for the first time, it can be quite a surprise."

Dark Shadow snickered in his mind. _I'm the best surprise you ever could've asked for, though. Right?_ There was no malice in those words, just an honest question, but still he didn't justify the quirk with an answer.

Eri's voice was small and shaky. "But what if you end up hurting people because of it?"

That put them both on alert. _Fumikage…_

Tokoyami picked another flower. "It's a dangerous world…" he began, not sure where his words would take him. "These things happen, and it's not going to come easily. The only way we can quell these fears is by conquering the darkness we hold within ourselves. It takes control, and learning. And that takes time and patience."

She was looking at him now with a mixture or uncertainty and fascination, and he felt compelled to continue. _Well? Aren't you going to go on?_ Tokoyami breathed a weary sigh. "Eri, the reason why I'm here is because I hurt someone very important, because I wasn't able to control my quirk… and my emotions. I never intended for it to happen, but I did something unforgivable, and now I'm paying the consequences."

She scooted away from him a bit, which hurt him more than he thought it would. "Does that make you a dangerous person?"

Tokoyami fiddled with the flowers in his hands. "I don't think so. Although I guess that depends on who you are. I don't want to hurt innocent or good people. I'm trying to train my quirk, but it's hard because I'm no longer sure how much I truly understood it. But I still have to try. That way, the only people who will view me as a hazard are the people who decisively call themselves villains in this world and enact wrongdoings. Do you understand?"

"And that's what heroes are, right? People with amazing quirks that use their powers for good?" Eri asked. She exhaled a wistful breath. "That's amazing, that there's people like that." She looked past him, towards the wall that separated them from the rest of the city. They were so close to the outside world, it was agonizing. It made him wonder if anyone knew where he was, if the heroes – if Midoriya – was trying to find Eri so that she could be taken away from this place. Or maybe he was the only one here that had any chance of setting anything right.

"Eri, how did you ever escape a place like this?"

She scrunched up his dress worriedly. "I-it's not worth it. You shouldn't be trying anything. I don't want to see you get in trouble again because of me."

"You haven't put me in any sort of trouble. Everything I do is of my own intentions," Tokoyami assured, as though that was supposed to be any sort of comfort.

She looked around cautiously, as though fearful of someone overhearing, but the only ones visible were Overhaul and Chrono, still in the distance. "You've seen them be used, the master keycards. Overhaul and all the Precepts have one, and then you can access any door in the building, including the gates. I… I did something bad and stole mine from my last caretaker. It didn't end well for him."

"Every door in the building…" Tokoyami mused, repeating the simple words that held so much possibility.

"There's… there's a lot of doors that are better left closed. Too many things you shouldn't be trying to see. You don't have to do anything extra just for my sake. It'd be best if you just kept your head low and tried staying away from Overhaul," Eri warned, her voice deadly serious. She probably knew these words better than anyone.

"I think it's a bit too late for that," Tokoyami sighed dejectedly.

 _You'd be a lot better off if you just followed her advice, though._

 _And I'm aware of that. But I can't afford to do so, on what little pride as a hero I have left._

 _… … …_

Eri was staring at him with that concerned expression again, and he found that he couldn't look away. "I'm sorry, Eri. You shouldn't have to hear that. I don't want you to be worried for my sake. I'd much rather prefer if you just looked out for yourself to the best of your ability. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded numbly, her eyes downcast, and Tokoyami felt a twinge in his chest.

"You're far too young to have to worry about such things," he lamented. She gave no response. "…Which is why I brought you something." She perked her head up this time.

Reaching into his pockets, Tokoyami produced an apple from under his cloak, brandishing it like a jewel that shined a bright red in the sunlight. Eri inhaled sharply, caught by surprise at the grandeur display, and her eyes gleamed when she recognized the ordinary fruit in his hand.

"An apple!" she exclaimed, almost a bit too happily for something so simple. "Thank you, Tsukoyomi!"

Hearing his hero name come from the mouth of another was jarring, and he wondered why she'd chosen to use that instead of his real name. _Hm. Maybe she hadn't heard my introduction? I suppose there's no harm in her referring to me like this, though._ "It is the best of life's simple pleasantries," Tokoyami agreed rather solemnly, depositing it into her outstretched hands. "I've kept two parts of my oath to you now, and within a timely matter no less. And I intend to accomplish the rest as well."

She looked at him quizzically as she bit into the apple. Tokoyami cleared his throat awkwardly, producing a second apple from his cloak for him to enjoy. "But that's hardly important right now. Truthfully, the most pressing matter right now is that this is a good day to be enjoying such things like this, regardless of the circumstances."

She hummed in content. He wasn't sure how much of that the young girl understood, but for now at least she was at peace, and that was all that mattered.

They relished in the sweetness of their apples in relative silence. After being with the League for so long, usually any sort of outing like this would've taken place within the forest. But now he had only to listen to the distant city sounds to understand where it was that he had found himself. He'd never considered this before, and still this place was more foreign to him than he ever would've liked, but there was a certain sense of familiarity involved with being surrounded by these types of manmade walls. He could clearly see the skyscrapers and larger buildings rising up beyond the walls of Overhaul's headquarters. And strange as it was, it offered a certain kind of comfort. As though he wasn't an unwilling party in all this. As though he wasn't involved in villainous schemes being spearheaded by a group of yakuza.

He finished his apple with a dejected sigh. As much as he enjoyed such things, at the moment the apple's taste felt heavy on his tongue. He set the well-picked core down beside him and went back to fiddling with the small flowers. Eri watched him curiously as she continued to nibble away at her own fruit.

"What are you doing?" she asked innocently, peering over at him.

"Nothing important, I suppose," he mumbled. But noticing the way she was looking at him, he couldn't just leave it at that. Squirming with embarrassment, he held up the start of his little project. "It's, ah, something the girls in my class would do. If you have enough flowers, you can make a chain like this by connecting them together."

Eri gazed upon it in wonder, so apparently he was doing something right.

"Is this something you would be interested in?" Tokoyami asked. "Besides sitting on the grass, of course. I fear there's not a whole lot we can accomplish out here."

He gently handed the small start of the flower chain to Eri for her to observe in detail. "Oh, I see. You put little holes in the stem, and then piece them together like that? Can I try?"

"By all means, carry on this legacy," Tokoyami agreed, watching her figure it out. She picked another one of the weeds from under the bench and fed it through the hole he'd made in preparation for the next flower. But when she tried to make a hole through the stem herself, it ended up splitting instead. Upset, she set the chain on the ground before him, relinquishing her possession of it for fear that she might ruin it further.

"I keep breaking things," she whimpered miserably.

Tokoyami picked up the chain and took out the flower she'd put in. "No you didn't, everything is fine," he said patiently, remembering her feelings when she'd "broken" his feather. "It was your first time trying this, so I'm not surprised. It takes practice and understanding, as does all things. And even if you may believe it to be broken, there is more to something than just appearances." He pinched off the ruined part of the stem and offered it back to Eri. But she looked confused, as though she wasn't sure what she'd do with such a thing. With a gentle sigh, he stretched his arm out further and placed the flower behind her ear. Little girls liked this sort of thing, right?

Apparently so, because Eri kept prodding at the flower in her hair with wonder, like it was the most amazing thing ever. And for some reason Tokoyami couldn't help but be frustrated by such a revelation. This little girl, she really didn't ask for much, and yet it seemed as though being miserable was the norm for her. These little times of wonder were but a passing period of joy that never seemed to last very long. So why? Why couldn't she hold onto these things and have more happiness in her life? He had to ask himself just what it was that had led her to these circumstances and the feeling of hopelessness he kept seeing in her when she wasn't distracted by such fleeting moments. He had to find the source of it all. He wouldn't be content until he did. That way, he could do something about it, and happiness can be the norm for her.

"Just keep trying and you'll get the hang of it. Practice making the holes in the stems with your fingernail," Tokoyami encouraged.

"I think it might be better if you do it…" she said dejectedly. But Tokoyami insisted, passing the unfinished chain back into her small yet capable hands.

"This is something you should learn so that you can do it again in the future."

She seemed to understand what he was saying, a frown tugging at the edges of her mouth as she considered those words. It was a reminder that this was all temporary. That one way or another, they weren't going to be able to do this for very long. Even now, this time was limited

Eri sighed as another flower became split down the stem. Instead of discarding it, though, she added it to her hair. Despite her feelings, she picked up on these things quicker than she gave herself credit for. But it seemed like she was the type to become quickly disheartened by repeated failures. "At this rate, won't we run out of flowers?" she asked. And Tokoyami had to admit, it was a pretty reasonable question.

"That would surely have occurred regardless," he said. "There isn't exactly a sustainable supply of flowers here. Perhaps we should try and find some more?"

"I don't think Overhaul would like it if I was wandering around too much…" she murmured.

Tokoyami didn't question this. "Then would it be alright if I left you for a moment to find some more? In the meantime, you can keep picking the flowers here. I'm sure you'll be able to make some progress on it in my absence."

"You're leaving me?"

"No. Or rather, not for very long, at least. But I'll still be in sight, and if you need me, just call out my name and I'll be at your side. Is that okay?"

Eri hesitated, but nodded in agreement all the same.

"Good. Now do your best, and I'll be right back."

Tokoyami got up in one fluid movement and began searching the area for flowers. It was obvious that his every move was still being monitored, but that made little difference for what he was trying to do.

His eyes scoured the area, on the lookout for the little white and yellow weeds that were needed for the chain.

 _I don't think Overhaul wanted you here just so that you could pick flowers for the little girl._

 _It's fine, isn't it? I haven't done anything wrong, and you know it. This is the least of anyone's worries._

 _I feel like I should disagree,_ Dark Shadow hummed knowingly.

 _So much for having a one-track mind, I suppose._

 _Since when has that ever truly been the case?_

Tokoyami shut down the internal conversation much to Dark Shadow's dismay.

 _Oi! Don't ignore me!_

But he was already back to searching for flowers, because right now he just wanted to do something useful for the girl. And Dark Shadow didn't prod his mind further, grumbling to a silence under the light of the sun.

He checked at the base of columns and under other benches, whatever place where the grass might not have been trimmed, and began gathering up flowers for Eri to use. Maybe that was why, focused on his task, he hadn't realized when he'd started to round the corner of the building on the far side of the courtyard, out of sight from Eri and the yakuza.

As he bent to investigate a promising looking spot, a voice that was unfortunately becoming increasingly familiar called out in his direction, and he felt his heart sink.

"Hey! Didn't think I'd be seein' you out here! Did someone let the bird out of the cage, or are you tryin' to escape?" At the sound, Tokoyami set down his collected flowers and rose from his position, facing the confrontation head-on. Who would've guessed he was so ready for this?

"Oh well, that doesn't really matter. You look as rarin' to go as I am!" Rappa snickered, coming towards him at a steady pace and closing the gap between them.

 _This fool again. I'm not sure how much longer I can stand to see his obnoxious self._ Tokoyami couldn't help but think back fondly to the moment where he had destroyed his clone. Granted, those clones were only half of the original's strength, but if the Precept wanted to start another fight, he would be ready to deliver.

 _No… no I should be trying to_ avoid _this! A confrontation like this isn't going to end well for any one of us. Overhaul's still nearby; I should just go to him._

 _He started it. He's the one that wants to fight. Shouldn't you deliver so that he won't be a problem in the future? He's an enemy to us and all heroes!_

"Rappa, keep your foolishness at bay! You're much too eager to make my job all the more difficult," Tengai chided from where he was walking behind him, ever the voice of reason. "Ah, don't mind us, Tokoyami, young sir. We haven't been given any other orders today and—"

Before he could even finish that thought, Rappa unleashed a punch right towards him, having given no indication of a warning. With equal speed, twin claws comprised of darkness covered his arms and he crossed them together in a block, bracing his feet against the ground and shutting his eyes. He knew it wouldn't feel good, that it would hurt much more than last time, but it was all he could do in that short time frame. _He really wants to crush me. Well, I won't give him that satisfaction._

But the impact never came. Only a resounding thud filled the air. He cracked his eyes open in confusion, never letting his guard down. And saw that a transparent dome had protected him from the blow.

" _Rappa._ What did I just _tell you._ Stop trying to engage with people who aren't the enemy! If you end up hurting our guest, not only will we be unable to send him to a proper care facility, but I'm the one who will get in the most trouble! Your violent tendencies won't do anyone any good at this rate," Tengai berated, stepping up to separate them. "Ah, do pardon the outburst, young Tokoyami, we didn't mean to bother you."

 _Another sensible one._ "You made this shield around me?"

"That is my quirk, yes," Tengai confirmed. "It is a useful and necessary ability if I'm to continue keeping Rappa over here in check."

Annoyed, Rappa aimed another punch. This time its target wasn't Tokoyami, though, and judging by how half-hearted it was, assumed he was already aware that it wouldn't hit its target. Tengai sighed as he was forced to put up yet another barrier to fend off the blow.

"One of these days you're going to actually hit me. And what will you do then?"

"Celebrate," Rappa laughed from under his mask.

Tengai humphed at the injustice, offended by this declaration. "That will get you nowhere. Don't be such a callous brute!"

"You don't _have_ to be my partner," Rappa argued.

"And who else, pray tell, would be willing to put up with you?"

"Well… probably the kid starin' me down with murderous intent," he said, excitement in his voice like he would get to have his fight after all. "He'd make a great punching bag!"

Even though the barrier had dispersed, Tokoyami hadn't put his own quirk away. It still covered his arms, claws flexing in anticipation. _Don't let him taunt you like that again. He's smiling under that mask. Make sure he's not when you're done with him._

"A-ah, but maybe this isn't a good time for idle chit-chat. You came out here with the Boss, correct? It might be good if you head back to him. I wouldn't want to interrupt anything important…" Tengai said, backpedaling swiftly. He tugged at Rappa's arm. Not that it did anything to move him in any way.

"Too late, you're already interruptin' something important!" And Rappa let loose another punch. Tengai tried putting up another shield, but Tokoyami had jumped out of the way first, rolling into a crouch as he hit the ground. "It's not fair, ya' know?! Overhole lets you fight my shitty clone, but is too scared to pit you against the real deal!" Another punch, but this time Tengai puts up a barrier all around him, trapping the blood-thirsty individual inside.

"Enough of this, Rappa! I won't tolerate this any longer!" Tengai hissed. "You'll get your time to fight, but today is not that day! Do you understand this or do I have to keep my barrier up? And it's Over _haul._ "

Rappa tested out another punch against the barrier, but he didn't seem interested in trying to break it. This must not be the first time that something like this had occurred. He let out an indignant huff. "Okay, yeah, I hear ya', dammit. Put that shit away, you're no fun."

He did so, releasing his quirk, but stayed vigilant just in case. There wasn't exactly any trust between them, but that was probably a good thing. Given their personalities and quirks, they were always bound to be at odds with each other. As a team, their quirks were amazing, but a clash of ideals would help nobody in any situation.

"Now _come on_ Rappa. You're wasting my patience with these impulses of yours," Tengai said, already walking away. A mistake on his part, really.

"Fine, fine. It's not like anything I do will ever be worse than what Overhole does," Rappa said as he passed by him. But before he could follow Tengai, who was certainly watching him out of the corner of his eye, he bent down low to Tokoyami's height to whisper something only he could hear. "You know he tortures her, right?"

Tokoyami didn't have to ask what he meant by that, or even why he thought it important to mention such a thing. It was just a provocation. But it was so much _more_ than that at the same time. His blood was boiling, and his mind went blank. Except for one thought. _Of course I do, isn't it obvious?!_

He shoved the hulking brute away from him with a growl, lashing out with the black claws that covered his arms. But as he stumbled away from the blow he was laughing. He finally got what he wanted: an invitation.

Rappa came at him with another punch, but Tokoyami was ready. An invisible wall from Tengai sprouted between them, absorbing the hit, and Tokoyami pushed off the ground, vaulting over it. Hands formed into fists, he bashed Rappa against this wall, producing a strangled grunt of annoyance. "Dammit, Tengai, you're always gettin' in my way!"

"I wouldn't have to if you just behaved yourself!" he said in clear exasperation.

Tokoyami landed behind Rappa and went in for a slash. But another wall stopped his attack. This was starting to get irritating. If he couldn't get another hit in, then what was the point?

And then a cold voice filled with venom rang out over all of them. "Just what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"Ah, Overhaul, Boss! I, well, Rappa was –"

The yakuza boss had finally rounded the corner to see what the commotion was. Chrono wasn't with him – he'd probably been left in charge of overseeing Eri – so it was just him standing alone, eying the three of them like disrespecting pawns that had inconvenienced him through their mere existence.

With Tengai's attention diverted, Rappa tried his best to get one last hit in, since he was already in trouble. Tokoyami had expected as much, though. And instead of stepping away from the blow, he swooped right under him, letting the fist pass harmlessly over him. He'd hoped to never be this close to the brute ever again, but it was almost inevitable at this point. Rappa looked down at him in surprise, not expecting the little bird to come almost underfoot of him.

Brandishing a claw, Tokoyami struck out as hard as he could, sweeping Rappa's legs out from under him and watching the large man topple to the ground with an unsuspecting grunt.

Tokoyami caught sight of a small white rectangle flutter to the ground. Without hesitation, he had Dark Shadow snatch it up and bring it to him, an action that surely would've gone unnoticed.

Tokoyami jumped back in retreat before Rappa could recover, coming to stand next to a dismayed Tengai. "Ah! Um, that… wasn't supposed to happen either. But. You're still alright, yes? Aha, no harm no foul, right Boss?" Tengai asked, looking frantically between the three of them, no longer certain where he was supposed to be diverting his attention.

"What a disappointment. I thought you'd be much too responsible to allow for something like this to occur," Overhaul sighed. And yet he didn't sound surprised. "And Rappa… you know it's really not much of a fight if your opponent is already tired. And really, I can't have you making a mess of my things." Tokoyami tensed at those words. "Just look at the havoc you've wreaked upon my courtyard. Have you no shame? We could hear your tantrum all the way from the front."

Rappa brushed the dirt off of him with a bitter laugh. "And you didn't think to check on this situation sooner? That's your own fault. I'm just making the most of the resources I'm given, I guess you could say. Ya got a lot of nerve, interruptin' my fun like that!"

"I can't see why Tokoyami would want to fight you again. Don't you ever stop to think that maybe your fights aren't always wanted?" Overhaul drawled.

"Nope!"

Overhaul glared at him, but the muscle-head wasn't backing down. So he directed his cold anger back to Tengai. "Do better to keep him in check. I don't want any more unnecessary damage emerging from your team, or there'll be hell to pay. You, of all people, should take these words to heart. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Boss, of course!" Tengai responded quickly.

"Now leave here."

"R-right…" And Tengai went straight for Rappa, doing his damnedest to herd him away from any possible conflict that could arise if he chooses to stay here any longer. As they turned their backs and began heading in the direction from whence they came, Tokoyami could overhear them not so discretely whispering between each other.

"I could've had him!"

"That's not the point, we're supposed to stay out of trouble with that one! I thought you knew?!"

"Well, yeah, but I'm not gonna let that _stop_ me…" A pause, their voices growing fainter in the distance as Overhaul stepped towards Tokoyami, before Rappa's voice sounded again. "Shit, I think I lost my keycard.

Tengai sighed in exasperation. " _Again?_ We can worry about that later. I don't want to give Overhaul a reason to be more annoyed than he already is. But seriously, Rappa, I don't know what I'm supposed to do with you…"

Just then, Overhaul's shadow fell over him. Tokoyami realized that he was still selectively using his quirk, and quickly dispersed it. But when he looked up to face the yakuza boss, there was no more anger in his expression. No, that had been reserved for the two Precepts only. "Still wanting to fight, are you? Not that I don't appreciate it, but you're creating a disturbance in an area that… isn't suitable for such things. I hadn't anticipated this happening, certainly, and you have only yourself to blame."

"I didn't think I had strayed that far," Tokoyami mumbled dejectedly. "You certainly took your time getting here."

"That can be chalked up to curiosity," he said.

"You were watching."

"More like supervising, really. From a distance. Count yourself lucky that Eri didn't see such an abhorrent display. Such acts of violence disturb her easily."

Tokoyami glared daggers at him, remembering what Rappa had said. Under his cloak, his hands were clenched into fists.

Overhaul leaned away ever so slightly, quirking an eyeball at him. "Did I say something off-putting? Far be it me to be the one causing an upset in all this. But no matter. Due to your actions, we're going to have to end this outing early. You can be the one to explain that to Eri, if you so desire."

Tokoyami nodded. He figured that would be the case, and now he felt guilt well up inside him. But something good had come out of this confrontation after all. Because feeling around in his pockets, he grasped onto the keycard that Rappa had dropped.

"Now come along. Playtime is over."


	40. Chapter 40

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 37**

Although the skirmish with the Precept was over, Tokoyami was still dealing with another fight: the battle against his whirling thoughts and rapidly beating heart. He struggled to keep his composure as he followed Overhaul around the corner, checking his pocket all the while to make sure that the card was actually there. He had an idea of how he wanted to use it, but traversing the halls without arising suspicion would be a difficult task…

And yet he wasn't able to dwell on this long.

Waiting next to the entrance of the building was Chronostasis, and at his side was Eri, securely holding onto his hand. Chrono made no indication that his presence had affected him in any way, but when Eri caught sight of him in Overhaul's shadow, her expression twisted into one of blatant concern, worried that something bad might've happened to him. The flowers that had been in her hair had already been discarded somewhere, but clutched to her chest was a slightly longer chain of haphazardly connected flowers.

Tokoyami realized with an internal groan that he hadn't been able to recover anymore flowers for her. In fact, they'd probably been thoroughly destroyed in the heat of that skirmish… not that she has to know the details. But still it left him feeling more disappointed with himself than he would've expected. All things considering, the last thing he wanted to do was give the little girl a reason to be upset. It was bad enough that this outside excursion had to be cut short because of his careless actions.

 _That just means we'll have to make it up to her, right?_

 _Of course I intend to, but I don't know when I'll get that chance next. It might only get more difficult to see her under these conditions. And I'm no longer sure how much I can promise her in confidence under Overhaul._

Overhaul stood between them, a physical rift as he appraised their reactions. "I hope you two were able to have _fun_ in all this. Was it worth it? Admittedly, it didn't put as much of a wrench in my schedule as I thought it would, but don't take this for granted. I loosened my hold this one time for Eri and as per our deal, but I haven't decided if the results made any of this truly worth it." He let out a tired sigh and crouched down in front of the small girl. "You understand what I'm saying, right?"

Eri's eyes shot to the ground and she nodded. "No more outdoor time?"

"I wouldn't be so needlessly cruel as to promise such a thing, but you're going to have to prove to me that you're a good girl that deserves these sorts of rewards," he soothed in a calm, chill tone. Tokoyami couldn't help but feel bile rise in his throat with the ever-so-intentional phrasing of these words. He was getting better at comprehending why the yakuza boss says the things he does, but it was even more evident when he was speaking to another. Dangling something in front of the vulnerable, without any guarantee that a prize will be given, but knowing that the target will reach out for it regardless. It was manipulative – it was _easy_ – and to the best of his knowledge it worked every time. After all, hadn't he wanted the same thing – the mere possibility of a reward? And it had been reckless, he knew, but at the same time refusal hadn't been an option. And now, watching these two interact, he got the same feeling.

"I'm sorry," Eri mumbled dejectedly.

"I know you are. Now come along." Overhaul straightened back to his full height. "Tokoyami, I'm sure you must be tired already from the day's events. Why don't I have Chrono escort you back to your room once we get back to the underground? We can discuss the matter of you and your quirk going forward at a later time. I'm sure you don't mind."

Tokoyami stiffened, and Eri took notice of his discomfort. "What is there to discuss? It's enough just to see it, is it not?"

Overhaul entertained that thought for but a moment and without any seriousness. It was, after all, a meaningless suggestion to him. "Really, now, Tokoyami, this isn't the best of time. Not in such an open place. But if you must know the necessity of it, then I'll simply state that I want a proper read on your… violent tendencies. It would be poor supervision on my part if I allowed you to run amuck more than I deemed desirable."

 _You're the one who was so eager to see it in the first place, though. Or are you already realizing your mistakes?_

 _No that can't be it. He knows what he's dealing with._

 _Then let's subvert his expectations._

While this exchange was happening, Eri's initial concern had turned into a feeling of confusion. She could only guess from her own experiences what had already transpired between the two. Her own conversations with the bird-headed boy were still fresh in her mind, so although she'd – hopefully – seen nothing of Dark Shadow, the young girl probably had an idea of what was going on.

Tokoyami fiddled nervously with the hem of his cloak under the villain's scrutinizing amber gaze. "And I suppose we can't have that. Right, understandable."

He seemed content with that. "I knew you would agree." And then he opened the door to the building and ushered them inside, away from the possibility of prying eyes. Then, when it shut behind them, the world suddenly felt a lot colder, like he was stepping back into a cage of heavy steel bars. But there was nothing he could say against it, and just like with every other experience he'd gone through over the past several weeks, it was just another inevitability.

Overhaul took the lead again, and Chrono was left to look after them from behind. When he crouched down to pick up Eri, she shook her head stubbornly this time. Perhaps the little bit of outside time had been enough good after all, if she was adamant about committing to walking back herself. Tokoyami huffed the smallest of laughs at her determination playing at Chrono's expense. The raincoat-wearing yakuza shot him a look that, under his mask, was probably one of annoyance. No matter, though. If Eri wanted to do something for herself, far be it him or some yakuza underling to stop her.

With a dejected sigh, Chrono fell in behind them, but was always careful to keep Eri an arm's reach away.

Even though he was in such close proximity of these yakuza, it felt as though his time left with Eri was near its limit, and he still wanted to talk with her. But he knew that if he even began to say anything out of line, Overhaul wouldn't hesitate to stop him.

"Eri," he whispered, and the small girl looked up at him with wide eyes. He didn't miss the way Overhaul glanced back at him momentarily, either. "Are you alright? It is my regret that I left you like that – I hadn't anticipated being gone so long… and it's because of me that our time was cut short."

"It's fine," she said in an equally quiet voice, but somehow he wasn't convinced. It was the kind of response that she might've given regardless of how she truly felt, as though she were trained to accept anything that happened without complaint.

"You say that, but I wasn't even able to get you those flowers I promised…" he said, urging a response from her. When she looked away, instead focusing on her small chain of flowers, he decided to change the subject. "But I see you were able to attain a mastery of flower chaining in my absence. I had faith that you'd be able to improve yourself without me."

She was quiet for a moment, and then she held it up with a hint of uncertain pride. "You think so?"

Tokoyami extended his hand out to her. "Might I see? I promise to be careful." She dutifully handed it over to him. Since last seeing her, a few flowers had been messily added. The holes were a bit big and the flowers could fall out easily, but it was still admirable for someone as young as her just picking it up. "It's not enough to make a crown, but I can turn it into a bracelet for you to wear, if you'll allow me." Another nod from her, and Tokoyami carefully tied it into a small ring before handing it back to her. She marveled at it like some new groundbreaking revelation, and happily donned it upon her wrist. The faint beginning of a smile made this all worth it. And, to a certain extent, Tokoyami decided that there was merit in being here after all.

"You're slowing us down." Chrono hissed from behind them, disturbing his peace of mind. Tokoyami started, instantly put back on guard, and he silently cursed himself for allowing these feelings to get to him while his own position was still so perilous. Because sure enough Overhaul was ahead of them by quite a few steps, waiting by the hidden entrance to the underground. He'd already opened it while he was distracted, and dissatisfaction settled back into Tokoyami at the lack of control he seemed to have.

 _I don't want to leave her alone again so soon, though. Least of all with Overhaul._

 _Then you're going to have to change this with your own actions,_ Dark Shadow said. But he didn't sound very excited about it, as though his quirk too saw the futility of it all.

 _Don't you want to save her too?_

 _If that's what_ you _want, then yes._

They followed Overhaul down into the dank tunnels, leaving behind the illusion of comfort that the sparsely decorated household and green outdoors represented. When Tokoyami took the last step and found himself back on a solid concrete floor, he found that his feelings hadn't actually changed, and that this place was just as much a prison as literally every other place he'd been inhabiting since his involvement with the villains.

"Well, Eri," Overhaul said, looking between the two children, "It's time you said your goodbyes for now. We really must get you back to your room so you can rest up while you can."

Chrono perked up at that. "Boss? Are you going through with today's appointment? I thought you said you were going to cancel it."

He absently inspected his glove for dust. "Because I thought it might be too much, but if she – " He caught himself just then, as if remembering exactly who was present. "I'll brief you on my decision when you get back from taking Tokoyami to his room. Don't waste any time, Chrono." Overhaul beckoned for the young girl to follow him down the tunnel, and she stuck to his side like it was common sense. "Now come along, it's been quite a day for you, hasn't it?"

"I have to say goodbye again?" Eri asked.

"Yes, but just maybe you'll be able to see our new recruit again. Would you like that?"

Eri looked back at Tokoyami before the two of them could round the corner out of sight. "Ts-tsukoyomi helped me make this." Tokoyami began walking forward out of instinct as she faded from sight, the last thing he saw being her holding up the flower bracelet proudly. It felt so wrong to leave her with that man after everything he was led to believe. But Chrono quickly barred his path with an outstretched arm.

Overhaul's exasperated voice could be heard through the halls. "I can't believe I let you play in the dirt for so long." The annoyance in his tone was readily evident, and the change in attitude mere moments after leaving them behind made Tokoyami's heart fall. "You have grass-stains on your dress. And those are _weeds_ you are wearing around your wrist. They're not supposed to be desirable, you must understand. So don't be disappointed when they shrivel up and die after being picked like that. But I can have the mediator fetch you some fake flowers, if you love them so much…"

Tokoyami and Chrono both seemed to be holding their breaths as the voices faded into the distance, and let them out in long sighs when Overhaul could no longer be heard. Chrono's arm finally dropped back to his side, and Tokoyami stepped back from him warily with a small, indignant flourish of his cloak.

Chronostasis adjusted his mask with a wretched huff. Tokoyami hadn't expected to see this level of weariness from the yakuza, though it would make sense if Overhaul was having him run around constantly with various demands. He acknowledged that this was the Boss's assistant and right-hand man. This was also the first time he'd been left alone with the individual, and he had yet to make a proper assessment of the kind of person he was. Every encounter with him thus far had been infringed upon by Toga's exploits and her desire to piss him off. For those that had wronged her in any way, she was a truly merciless adversary.

So by this point, the greatest indicator of what this subservient yakuza was all about laid rooted in the brief explanation that Hojo had given him: a young man who's always been disgustingly loyal to Overhaul, even before becoming the Boss.

"Is something wrong?" Tokoyami asked. "Shouldn't you be escorting me back to my chambers?"

Chronostasis took another longing look in the direction that Overhaul had disappeared down. He didn't say anything for a moment, listening to make sure they were alone. Then he straightened and, much to Tokoyami's surprise, removed the mask from his face. It looked like this had suddenly turned into a more serious matter being held for discussion. Tokoyami couldn't help but wonder if this was a spontaneous move or something the yakuza had wanted since their initial meeting – a one-on-one.

"Not until I ask you a few questions. It'd be more convenient if Nemoto was here, but I can't have too much attention being drawn, so I'll make this quick. What are you hiding? It's easy to tell that your two buddies are scheming something, but I can't understand what an ex-hero like you would be trying to accomplish. So where do you stand? Why are you trying to get so close to Eri and Kai?" Chrono demanded in a hoarse whisper.

Tokoyami's feathers prickled in dismay at the abruptness of it all. "I beg your pardon? You can't just throw these types of questions at me and demand an answer. And who's Kai?"

Chrono wilted, realizing the folly of his outburst. The hold on his mask tightened, the clawed ends of his yellow gloves sinking into the leather of his mask as he searched for more reasonable words. "A-ah, the Boss! Overhaul!" His voice squeaked, and he forced himself back to a quieter tone. "Why would someone like _you_ be so compliant to his demands. I don't understand why he would take such an interest in collateral like you."

"Are you doubting his decisions?" Tokoyami shot back.

Chrono took a deep breath before continuing, gathering his composure. Clearly he wouldn't be able to do this much longer, here in this hallway while Overhaul was likely awaiting his eminent return. So when he spoke next, it was quick and to the point. "Don't get me wrong, I can't afford to ignore any one of you "temporary recruits," but you're the one that's left me the most suspicious. I pinned you as the most reasonable of the trio, and I figured you were just naïve. But now you've been getting too close to the heart of our operations and everything that we've worked for my liking, and I want to know why. So what drew you to Eri?"

Tokoyami tilted his beak up defiantly, sizing himself up against the wary yakuza. "I merely stand for those who are in need of help. Or is that such a foreign concept to the likes of you, who has no qualms against having that young girl be in such a condition?"

Chrono's eyes narrowed dangerously, but compared to Overhaul he didn't represent a threat to his safety. "And just what have you learned about the girl since being here?"

 _He's guarded. Don't answer outright, make him work for the response he wants,_ Dark Shadow hissed.

"That's an odd question to ask. I've overheard a lot in the short time since I've been here, so what are you referring to that's so particularly upsetting? It's likely that I could already know it," Tokoyami said with a vague air.

Tokoyami had assumed that the removal of the mask had been to signify the shift into a serious discussion, but at the moment all it conveyed was the annoyance on Chrono's face. He pursed his lips and furrowed his brow in displeasure. "Figures. Overhaul was intrigued by how readily you seem to wander this place, but I find no solace in it. Truthfully, it puts me on edge knowing that you and the other two are happily lurking this sanctuary we've built. I could never question Overhaul on it, but if you refuse to answer me then I'll leave you with this: if you _ever_ do anything to jeopardize what he's worked so hard to accomplish, if you slip up under his supervision or take a single step in the wrong direction, then I won't hesitate to end your traitorous existence."

Tokoyami bristled at the nerve of this man. He didn't have the same hold of the situation that Overhaul did, and the threat felt empty without the approval of the Boss. So of course he pushed the conversation and questioned it.

"Just who would I be a traitor to? It's no secret that you all are villains, even my so-called companions. And besides that, what makes you think that _I'm_ the one that will be stepping out of line? You base your findings on nothing," Tokoyami snarled, with more venom than he thought he'd be mustering.

"Not entirely so, young _hero._ You're loyal to Eri, that much is certain, and so you've chosen to follow a dangerous path. But she's too important for your involvement to get in the way. Overhaul is having fun, you see, watching you bend over backwards for a kid you just met – far be it me to object to that. But take my advice, because I'll only offer it once: don't stick your beak into something that you were never supposed to play a part in. You have a role to play here, and I can assure you that it does not involve young Eri. So next time Overhaul asks something of you, don't try and set your own conditions. It'll only end up backfiring."

"You want me to stop requesting to see her?"

"More precisely, I want you to _forget_ about her," Chrono insisted. "Because if you truly have heard the rumors that float about this place as you so claim, then you'd know that nothing good will come of being around her." With a final, frustrated sigh, he stepped back and placed the mask back onto his face, stifling his voice. "Didn't you ever learn not to play with fire?"

Tokoyami held back a laugh as the hooded figure turned away to check the halls. _On the contrary, I've gotten quite good at it._

Chrono waved him over. Without being able to see his expression, it was difficult to read him. But he wasn't giving it further comment, so Tokoyami supposed that he'd said everything he'd been wanting to. At the end of it all, Tokoyami could only be left reeling at the content of that conversation. Chrono was no longer willing to talk as he led the way through the labyrinthine underground, his previous interest in him now gone in favor of upholding his responsibilities. Whether or not he'd even gotten the answers he'd wanted, that much wasn't sure. But he'd put an end to their brief conversation and was now picking up the pace in compensation. Sometimes Tokoyami would catch a faint mutter under his breath, or the way he'd look back to make sure he was still following. It was likely that there was more he still wanted to discuss, but at least he had properly stated his warning. And thinking about it now, it didn't seem to be entirely at Tokoyami's detriment. Perhaps Chrono thought that this truly had been solid advice on his part, and that he'd be foolish not to heed it.

 _Unfortunately I don't think that's something we can afford to do._

 _I knew you wouldn't just ignore this,_ his quirk sighed. _But if you're going to do what I know you're going to do, then all I ask is that you try not to become too reckless for the sake of others. That doesn't usually end well for either of us._

 _But we're past that now, so it's fine, isn't it? We're in control, even when we aren't. Overhaul can do many things, but I won't allow him to manipulate the way I choose to use you._

 _That's not…_

Chrono coughed to get his attention, and Tokoyami snapped back to reality in time to realize that he was just about to walk past the door to his own room where the yakuza was standing. Without Toga to bother him or Overhaul to lead him astray through the halls, they'd actually been able to make it back to his room in good time.

"I'll leave you here for now. But already a lot has happened to you today, so I strongly advise that you understand your boundaries. Try not to stray too far from the path that leads to the cafeteria. Because anything else you find, as you might've guessed, is not your concern."


	41. Chapter 41

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 38**

Tokoyami stood rigidly as he watched the yakuza take his leave. Only when the hooded individual had disappeared around the corner did he allow his nerves to relax and his shoulders to droop. After everything, he really was tired. If push came to shove, he could always fight the physical battles, even at his own expense, but these games of toying with him were far more draining than he'd care to admit. They burdened his thoughts and did nothing to smother the worries that only ever seemed to rise in numbers. These yakuza… were far too good at getting on his nerve for his liking. Everything felt like a provocation – one to obey, to fight, to abstain, or any other command that might be given to a dog.

Tokoyami grit his teeth. Who were these people _really_ to be asking these things of him? And in the midst of them all, it felt like he was being pulled in different directions based on the whims of whichever villain desired something of him. And as it stood, anyone who expressed interest in him was better off deemed as a threat. He loathed the idea that he might be falling for the antics they had in plan for him. But. Then again. The thought that he too posed a threat to them as an indisputable wild card managed to bring a bit of satisfaction. What one person wanted from him could easily contradict the desires of another, and that left only the question of why he'd chosen the position he had.

 _So what's it going to be?_ Dark Shadow cawed dryly, as if already knowing the answer. _Are you going to be Overhaul's little servant in exchange for the girl's happiness? Are you going to be so easily triggered that you'll become Rappa's personal punching bag? Or are you intending on following Chrono's advice and abstaining from unnecessary things?_

Tokoyami huffed indignantly. _When you put it like that, it should be obvious that none of those are options I can so readily accept, or were you not keeping up with my thoughts? No, mine is a mission far more important than that, and I refuse to have any of these cursed yakuza convince me otherwise._

 _Is that so? And how are you going to even start on this "mission" of yours? You can't fool me, we're both thinking it. You don't have the slightest idea of where to go, only that you have the means to do so with no direction._

Tokoyami instinctively reached for his pocket, feeling for the keycard he had successfully acquired. Against all else, it was the only thing he had to show for his time spent in this place. With a relieved sigh, he leaned against the door to his room. _And I'll be damned if I don't find a way of using it to my advantage._

 _And just what do you plan on uncovering in this place? What dark secrets do you wish to bring to light, and how will you inconvenience the man who controls this underground realm?_ Dark Shadow demanded in a ceaseless whisper.

 _Well, first of all, I'd like to know just where his operations reside and see what he has locked behind closed doors._

Dark Shadow let out an unhumored laugh. _Well, you already found one of those things, now haven't you? Not sure how much that's done to help us, though. And anyway, that Overhole has rattled on about his ideals enough that we can safely assume that he deals in some dangerous stuff, if the fact that he's a yakuza wasn't a big enough hint already. Just how much more do you plan on inserting yourself into these predicaments?_

 _Ah, so you've been paying attention after all,_ Tokoyami noted.

 _Of course I have! If I don't keep track of what's happening, we're going to end up—"_

For the first time that day it seemed, Tokoyami listened to his quirk with rapt attention. And perhaps if they had been able to continue uninterrupted, he might've even heeded the sentient shadow's warning. But such was not to be the case, for without warning the bedroom door directly across from them opened up with a suddenness that had not been anticipated.

Tokoyami was put immediately on guard as a disheveled young man was thrust from the room. It took him a second, but Tokoyami realized that this person had no business being here. That was Toga's room.

He took a cautious step back, reaching for the handle to his own room as the individual before him turned and scrambled to close the own door that he'd just emerged from. His yakuza mask was hanging around his neck, and it became quickly apparent that his clothes were torn in several places, the pure white of his shirt now miserably stained with a few stray flecks of red. "Crazy bitch!"

It was Setsuno, the fair-haired Expendable. It couldn't have been more than a few hours since he'd last seen him in that room with the other precepts, so what the hell had happened in that time? He was breathing heavily, and his arms were trembling from where he had slammed the door behind him. With a shuddered breath, the young yakuza finally turned away from the door and whatever true horrors had been lying in wait behind it. What poor damned soul would be foolish enough to share such an intimate space with the likes of her? At a glance, it was readily evident that something unpleasant had occurred in the short time since Tokoyami had left the company of the League villains.

Tokoyami concluded that he had a decision that needed to be made: _do I really want to deal with this today?_

 _J… just go into your room and pretend this didn't happen,_ Dark Shadow begged.

But Setsuno finally seemed to take notice of him, looking up with a jolt of surprise. "Bird Boy? What are… why…" He turned his head back towards the door he came from, and thinking better about his current position, quickly backed away from it, crossing the hall instead to stand alongside Tokoyami. He winced as the yakuza stood near him, watching the door opposite them with an animalistic fear. He could smell the blood and sweat that stained his clothes. _Damn it, Toga, Overhaul warned you against doing such unnecessary things._

 _What's this now? Do you believe yourself to be above them? Or would you rather abstain from taking responsibility for your actions altogether._

"H-hey, little guy," Setsuno said. Tokoyami cast a sideways glare at him, and the yakuza corrected himself. "T-Tokoyami. How long was I in there? What time is it?"

Tokoyami closed his eyes and turned his head to the floor. "Time bears no meaning in a place that cares not for its inhabitants. To measure it will only prolong the inevitable suffrage of us all."

He heard Setsuno whisper under his breath in a not-so-discrete manner: _"The fuck is wrong with you guys?"_

Tokoyami waited a beat before offering up a more appropriate response. "I haven't seen a clock all day. Though if I had to estimate, I'd say it couldn't have been longer than two, three hours max since last I saw you."

"That's it?!"

Tokoyami wasn't about to question the rattled young man on what had happened behind that door. _I'm certain I'll find out within due time._ But now that they'd reached this point, it looked like he was getting ready to slink off down the hallway before anything else could befall the poor bastard. So of course, Tokoyami had to stop him. Toga would thank him later.

A shadowy claw snaked out from under his cloak and barred the hall, making the yakuza jump back in surprise. "Hey, Sestuno, you're not planning on going off to tell others of what just occurred, are you? Unfortunately, I do believe that would be ill-advised. Overhaul is not in any mood to hear of such complaints, you see, and would rather if everything regarding us was a more peaceful manner. Or do you intend on upsetting what's been built between these two factions through the spread of nasty rumors that will do nothing to help this situation you've so willingly entered?"

A flash of anger crossed his face, and pink tinged his cheeks. _It had just been a guess, but he's ashamed of something that had happened. You truly know how to pick your targets, Toga._ Sestuno hastily brought his mask back up to his face like it was the one thing that would help to ground him, trying in vain to secure the straps. When that didn't work, he gave up, but continued to hold the mask up in a way that somewhat covered his emotions and muffled his voice.

"I just wanted…" he let out a frustrated sigh. "No way in hell can I go around saying what happened in there. Even I don't really know. _Shiiit."_ His squinty eyes narrowed further as he focused in on Tokoyami, who was still standing by calmly with his quirk in use. "You want my silence in all this, huh? _Fine,_ you got it. But that'll just make me feel better when Overhaul finally decides to do away with you lot. Every last one of you are a _stain_ on our achievements, on this whole sick world, and once that comes to light, no-one will be able to help your sorry ass," he seethed.

Tokoyami dispelled his quirk. It wasn't the answer he had expected, but it was sufficient to his needs. After all, he couldn't have Toga's exploits compromising his own reputation. As spiteful as it had been, with the Expendable's view on them all made abundantly clear, it was still the promise he had hoped would be sworn. _It's satisfying that I can make demands of my own for once._

He kept his sights trained on the retreating figure until he was gone from sight. If this became an issue that came up later, well, let it be known that he did his best. And while he perhaps could've been a bit more sympathetic, there wasn't enough time in the day to worry about a participant like him in this dilemma when there were more pressing matters to concern himself with. Whatever the case, the only viewpoint that will make itself known regarding this most recent issue would undoubtedly come from Toga and whatever she had accomplished in all this. And yet that wasn't something he was willing to deal with just yet.

Tokoyami felt unease ripple down his spine, and with a quick, hopefully silent movement, opened the door to his room and slipped inside. Only when it was fully closed behind him and he'd successfully entered the darkness of the living quarters did he so naively assume that he was safe. But just because he could, Tokoyami decided to wait with his head pressed to the door as he listened for movement.

It would've been easy for him to decide that he was merely being paranoid, that it would be so much easier if he just laid down on his bed and took a well-deserved rest. But that couldn't be so easily done until all his suspicions were confirmed. And unfortunately, he had a lot of those.

He could tell that Dark Shadow wanted to say something, and Tokoyami decided that he should listen. But, as was quickly becoming the norm, those thoughts were soon shoved to the back of his mind at the sound of a nearby door opening ever so slowly. _Please, allow me this meager day of rest and turn the other way._ He held his breath, listening intently for the telltale sounds of movement. But nothing could be detected, and he almost thought that he'd imagined the sound when a vigorous knock pounded on his door, startling him from the position he'd been in. He jumped back, heart thumping wildly in his chest as his nerves were put instantly on edge. There was no doubt in his mind who it was, but that was all the more reason to be cautious.

Another knock, quieter this time, and yet more insistant. Yeah. He definitely wouldn't be able to ignore this. But one could only hope, right?

He approached the door, but there was no way of looking out to see who was on the other side without opening the door itself. "Who's there?" he demanded, already knowing the answer.

A beat of silence stretched out between them. And then…

"Heeeey, how've you been?" Toga asked in a sickly sweet voice. "I just wanna talk, you know? No pressure, though!" What a blatant lie.

"I don't believe I've done anything to warrant your concern. You, on the other hand, have already managed to find trouble with the people down here in such a short span of time," he said.

"Ohhh come now," she soothed from the other side. "We all have to do things we're not proud of in order to further our own goals. Surely you can agree to that, right?" Tokoyami couldn't find a justifiable response to that, and it annoyed him.

"Don't play coy with me! Your recklessness is showing."

"And what does that say for yourself, hmmm?" Her voice lowered to a whisper, and Tokoyami had to crane his head to hear through the steel door that separated them by mere inches. "You've been spending an awful lot of time with Overhaul, right? Yesterday, when you disappeared for a while… he walked you back, didn't he? And then the time since I last saw you… it was all spent with him, too, wasn't it? Come onnn, don't lie to me, I want to hear all about the little adventures you've been having here while I haven't been looking. I can't help but feel a little responsible for this, ya' know?"

Tokoyami clenched his fists at his side. He wondered if she was aware of his frustrations. " _Tsk._ You really shouldn't let this be of any concern to you. It would be far more in my favor if you just left me my own devices."

"Not until I wring some answers from your little bird beak~!" she sang

He scowled, knowing that his stubbornness and her persistence were getting them nowhere. Continuing like this would bring him no peace… And no closer to what he was hoping to accomplish. "I want answers too, dammit!" He sighed, letting exhaustion sweep through him. The last thing he wanted to do was show any signs of visible weakness to the people of this underground world, but it was getting harder to do so with every task that was forced at him. And anyway, she was being awfully quite now. She could probably tell that he was close to caving in. "Toga, be honest: what will happen if I open this door to you?"

"Weeell for starters maybe we can have a normal face-to-face conversation? And, even if you want to play hard to get, I'd be more than happy to share my findings with you." Tokoyami fell silent, considering the limited options he'd been presented with. "Not to mention… I've been keeping in contact with Dabi. And he's been asking about you."

It was with regret that his last shred of stubbornness left him. Dark Shadow didn't seem to have anything meaningful to say either, so they were all just waiting on his decision. Unable to keep up his apprehension to face the girl any longer, he reached for the door handle.

The click signaling its opening rang clear as he braced himself. He was only able to open the door a crack before a knife was thrust through the miniscule space. How predictable. There would be no turning back now. It would've been nice if he could've opened it completely on his own terms, though."Toga, that was completely unnecessary," Tokoyami complained through gritted teeth. He braced his shoulder on the door as Toga tried to force her way inside.

"Honestly, I didn't think I'd get this far!" she giggled.

"I was about to let you in!"

"Yeaaah, but I was afraid you'd, heh, chicken out. Don't you think my actions are fair?"

Tokoyami struggled uselessly against the door, but his heart wasn't in it to fight like this. There was just no point anymore. He'd lost the moment he decided to open the door a sliver. "Not… when I'd already… made up my mind!" He stopped resisting, and the door flew open. Toga flew past him with a yelp of surprise, and he was forced to dodge her flailing blade. In one swift movement, he slammed the door shut behind them, wincing as the door's handle dug into his injured side. He'd been able to forget it for the most part until this moment, but now he was overcome with the desire to lie down. It was unfortunate that he'd already welcomed another problem into this already hectic day. He wouldn't be able to relax just yet.

Toga rolled into a crouch, her knife glinting dangerously. After a quick survey of the dark room, sensing that Tokoyami was the only one present, she came to a stand and sheathed her blade with a sigh. "Geez, it's not like you make it easy to be around you. But! I'm here now; isn't this fun?" She walked casually around his bed and turned on the lamp as Tokoyami glared at her from his position next to the door.

"Being around you never fails to remind me of the precariousness of my situation," Tokoyami grunted. If Toga was paying attention, she didn't respond. Instead she made herself comfortable on his bed, which had been neatly made up by someone while he'd been away. Grumbling in annoyance under his breath, Tokoyami checked to make sure that the door was secure behind him before crossing his room to sit on the side of his bed opposite the contently smiling villain. "But just be warned, if you try to do anything I don't like, I won't hesitate to throw you out of here at a moment's notice." He undid the clasp that kept his cloak secured around his shoulders and wearily tossed it aside. "Now. I just got out of some unpleasantries with one of the Precepts. And you also mentioned communication with the rest of the League. Considering you felt compelled to knock on my door, can I assume you have something you wish to tell me?"

Toga settled her backpack into her lap and rested her elbows on it. He was willing to guess that there were things in that bag he didn't want to see, and whether or not he'd see anything pulled from it would be entirely reliant on her whim. "What you mean that little thing back there? _Ugh,_ but I wanted to hear what _you_ were up to. How boring."

"Toga. I let you into my space for a reason. I can't provide you with anything until you prove to me that your information is worthwhile."

Her eyes gleamed excitedly, but her voice was slick with sarcasm. "Are you saying you're finally willing to rely on me? Aww, how sweet of you!"

"…Detestable. I'm asking for your cooperation on my terms. Please, I ask you that you treat our predicament seriously. Or am I asking for too much?"

Toga clicked her tongue in irritation, her cheery smile wiped quickly from her face as she assessed the direction the conversation was taking. "No more than two days in and we've already reached this point, hm? Alright, that's fine. I suppose we're both at fault for making it more exciting here than it ever needed to be. Isn't that right?"

"…Maybe so. Now elaborate – what occurred between you and that yakuza in my absence?"

Toga lied down on his bed with her gaze trained steadily on Tokoyami, much to his chagrin. He wanted to relax too, dammit. "Oh that? Nothing special, I suppose. He was just a desperate soul that craved the touch of a woman, is all. And far be it me to deprive him of that!"

Tokoyami coughed in embarrassment, feeling heat rise to his face underneath his feathers. So there'd been a reason for their interactions after all. Just how long had she been wanting to pull such a stunt? "I thought you were acting unnervingly flirtatious with the young man. You were exploiting some unseen weakness, weren't you?"

"Oh, you should've _been_ there when he spilled his _tragic backstory_. The sorry bastard wanted to die when his girlfriend cheated him, but a hero wouldn't let him leave this world in peace. Honestly, I don't have much sympathy for those kinds of people. But it sure does make them easy targets!" Toga snickered.

"So is that all? You just wanted to mess with the minds of the mentally unstable? Your cruelness never ceases to amaze me, Toga," Tokoyami said with a disappointed shake of his head.

"Oh, spare me your useless heroics, Fumikage. I'll have you know that I have my reasons. It turned out just fine, didn't it?"

"He's out there now cursing your name, and frankly I don't blame him," Tokoyami muttered.

"Okay fine!" Toga groaned. "He expressed interest and I brought him to my room promising him a good time. Well, _I_ had fun, anyway. He might be just a tad bitter…" Tokoyami stared her down expectantly, waiting for the horrid continuation to the story he was sure she had. "Yeaaah, so I knocked him out cold and drained him for his blood. What do you want from me, huh? It's not like his life is headed towards a happy ending with the path he's on. And it would've been just fine if he hadn't woken up! Ugh, you have no idea how hard it is to deal with people in my line of work. Last time I did this I at least was able to have some fun~"

Tokoyami crossed his arms and dipped his beak in contemplation. "So that's how it is. I could never agree with such underhandedness, and your reasons are questionable at best… but I suppose that's what makes you such a prime candidate for villainy. But that's besides the point. How much blood did you end up taking from him, and what intentions do you have with it?"

She laughed, propping up her head on an arm. She was making herself awfully comfortable, but that was the least of his worries. "Ohhh just a bit~ I always overshoot how much I need _just_ in case. But I made sure to get enough to stay transformed on and off for a few days. I just want to be able to walk around this place without being questioned is all… see what I can find, you know?"

"Yes… yes, I know. But you won't be able to get very far in this place without the access card needed to open the doors in this facility. Your efforts have been for relatively little, in the end."

"Is that what you think?" Toga hummed. "Then by all means, tell me what I don't know."

Tokoyami stiffened. "Not yet. You haven't told me everything I wanted to hear yet. Until then, I refuse to share anything with you, even if it means that whatever plans you have will be at a stalemate. Rest assured, though, you need what I have to offer, should you choose to play your cards right. I've had enough exposure already to these yakuza, so don't underestimate the knowledge I hold."

"Now who's the one trying to tempt me, hm? Not that I don't mind~" She dropped her light-hearted façade and appraised him seriously for what might've been the first time. "You seem to have taken to this new situation quite earnestly. Was the League not good enough for the likes of you? I can understand if you want nothing to do with people like us, but seeing you become comfortable in the presence of these yakuza makes me sick to my stomach. But that can't be all there is to it. Ohhh no, you have your reasons, as I'm sure I'll learn soon enough."

Tokoyami tapped his fingers impatiently. "You're stalling. Get on with it. I know you have more to say than that. And what does Dabi have to do with any of this? I wouldn't expect him to have any involvement in all this, yet you felt it necessary to bring up his name."

"Impatient, are we?" Toga pulled out her phone and waved it in front of him. "There's no service down here, but that Sakaki guy was pretty chill with letting me outside this morning so I can get a few texts sent. Not sure if that was allowed or not, but he didn't seem to care either way. That's not what you want to hear, though. Oh no, you're much more concerned with what Dabi had to say. He's been kept pretty busy since last we saw him, but evidently not enough to keep from wondering about you. Apparently he thinks your gonna, like, do something you really shouldn't? I mean, of course you are, but I couldn't just tell him that without any details. I'm sure none of us are innocent of staying in our respective places, though. Who would've guessed?" she jeered, giving him a pointed look.

Tokoyami was compelled to avert his gaze. He hadn't forgotten those parting words with the fire-user, and an inexplicable sense of guilt washed over him. It's not like he had any intention of doing anything for the benefit of the League, but it was readily apparent that those words had been for his benefit more than anything. And maybe if he hadn't used his quirk in front of Overhaul the first time and just feigned weakness, then perhaps he wouldn't have been made a repeated object of interest. But sometimes these things couldn't be helped. And hopefully once this whole ordeal was finished with, it would all have been worth it.

"You can stick those concerns in a grave for all the difference it means to me," Tokoyami growled. "It's not his place to be inserting his thoughts, since he's not here to see what's happening for himself. That being said, I can't be sure that you and Twice understand the gravity of this situation, either, for all the good you seem to be doing."

Toga shrugged. "That's fair. As long as you don't end up dead, I'm sure it's fine. And don't you worry about us, we're _totally_ capable when it comes to these sorts of things. Tomura gave us a pretty thorough briefing of what to expect. No orders on what exactly we're supposed to be doing here, but let's just say we have the freedom to figure things out on our own, and I intend to do just that."

"So you're looking for something specific down here, aren't you?" Tokoyami pressed. "I've received no such briefing, and I can't say I appreciate having information that might prove beneficial be withheld from me. You bastards expected me to walk this place blindly but bend my will at the nearest voice? How pathetic you must think I am." He hadn't expected to have these feelings, but the way in which he was being pulled at by two evils was an undeniable obstruction to his independent goals, and it infuriated him so. "The next time you get into contact with Dabi, tell him I've been putting his training to good use… that's all."

Toga grimaced. "Huh, that sounds a bit ominous, don't you think? You know you're not supposed to be fighting, right?"

"That, too, is none of your concern," Tokoyami said in a lame attempt of evading the question.

"So you say, but look at yourself," she drawled, her gaze scathing. "You went and got yourself injured since last I saw you. Now how did that happen, I wonder~?"

Tokoyami winced noticeable, his hand reaching instinctively to his bruised side. "I have only myself to blame for that–"

"Well, _obviously_ , or else you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"—So I'd prefer if you kept your inquiries about that to yourself. I assure you the story behind it is trivial, especially while there's much more important things to uncover in this place where Overhaul controls everything."

A mischievous smile fluttered back to her lips. "Is that what you think? After all, Overhaul doesn't control _everything_ here, now does he?"

"…No, I suppose not." _And that's exactly what Chrono had been afraid of._

 _Whatever you do down here, you risk falling for someone else's trap. What kind of control is that supposed to be?!_ Dark Shadow hissed. The quirk had been patiently listening to their exchange the whole time, but Tokoyami could sense the pessimism encompassing his words. But he couldn't stop to listen to his quirk now. Not when Toga still had things to say.

"Now, how about this?" Toga purred. "I'll let you in on all the important little tidbits that Tomura has kept from you regarding this mission, and in exchange you need to tell me what you've been accomplishing in the time since we arrived here. I can't claim to know what exactly you've been up to, but it must be something special if you've already become like this~"


	42. Chapter 42

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 39**

Tokoyami hadn't been anticipating how long this confrontation would be lasting for. He disliked the idea that he might be getting used to having someone like her around when she posed such a danger, but that was starting to become the case. Nevertheless, he couldn't afford to put his guard down, as tiring as it was starting to be. Being on edge like this for so long couldn't be very good for him though. He missed the sanctity of his own company, where no-one else could be bothered to intrude upon his thoughts. And yet…

"I know you must be _dying_ with curiosity to know what we've been up to," Toga purred. "We weren't lying yesterday when we said to Overhaul that Tomura didn't have any special plans for us, though. Oh no, we've had to come up with ideas all on our own. You can sympathize with me and Twice, right?"

Tokoyami scoffed. "That's fine and all, but what, dare I ask, do you plan on accomplishing? From what I'm aware, all you have is a container of wretchedly obtained blood. Or is there something else I should know?"

A toothy grin broadened across her features. In the unreliable light given off by the lamp, it looked ominous. Tokoyami shifted away from her as best he could while still sitting on the bed. "We just need to find the core of Overhaul's operations and make sure that he never uses it again. I only have a vague understanding, but it sounds like the source of everything these naïve yakuza has worked for all comes from a single device that lets him continue his drug research. Something like that could be of incredible use to the League. Can you believe there's something that important down here?"

"The core of his operations," Tokoyami repeated, contemplating what it might be. "So that's what you're hoping to find. There certainly seems to be a focus on research and furthering of a scientific goal, from what I've gathered." He was remembering the way Overhaul talked of samples with that person, like from a lab, with such urgency, and how keen he was setting up appointments for…

 _No._ Tokoyami shook an upsetting thought from his head, but the troubling ideas persisted. He turned back to the conversation at hand in the hopes that he could brush them away. "S-so do you have any idea what this device might be and how it ties into everything?"

Toga touched a finger to her lips. "Hmmm, not really. I'm trying to figure out a way that I can ask around as that Expendable guy without seeming too suspicious, ya know? Maybe I can figure out something that way."

"Could you not get Twice to help you with that?"

"He's busy with something else," she said in an off-handed matter, flippantly waving aside the question.

"Toga…" Tokoyami said her name in an accusatory way, a warning to whatever she might be hiding.

"Don't worry it's not important," she giggled. "Besides, as much as I _love_ working with Twice, I'm not sure I can trust him for a mission like this. I'm kinda hoping to keep it discreet?" She was watching his every movement with the eyes of a predator, waiting for him to offer up something that could be useful to him.

Trying not to squirm under her amber gaze, he slowly began to relent. "I… am also hoping to find something down here." Tokoyami hadn't put it into words before, but yes, that was what he wanted. More than anything, he wanted to secure Eri's safety, but that didn't sound like a feasible accomplishment unless he figured out the exact circumstances under which her suffering was being enabled. There was a reason for her situation that he didn't understand, but given the context clues that Overhaul and the rest had been providing, it was easy to assume that his suspicions lied in one of the rooms down here.

"I don't hold the same aspirations for discovery that you do," Tokoyami began, "but I'm thinking that I want to find a room where Overhaul holds some sort of regular appointment. I can't imagine it will have any relevance for what you intend to find, though."

"Is that so?" She hummed, interest sweetening her voice. "I suppose it paid to have you spend so much time with the head honcho after all~ Do tell! If it's something he's spending a lot of time on, then don't you think there'd be a reason for it? Because to me it sounds like important research being done behind closed doors…"

Toga was a lot of things. Oftentimes it felt like her goal was only ever to make him uncomfortable and interrogate the people around her. But she was sharp, and not just in the way that her knife was. As opposed to Twice or Dabi, who might brush past a comment and move onto the next subject, Toga was keen on thinking into the possibility of these sorts of small details. There was very little that got past her.

"You don't need to know what this hypothetical room possesses," Tokoyami said, an edge to his tone. "But if you could use your abilities to help me maneuver this place, then we could… perhaps help each other find our respective goals." He didn't like it, but Toga – or rather, "Setsuno" – was his best bet to traversing this place unhindered.

"Well, aren't you regarding yourself quite highly? Sure, I could have you tag along and maybe use you as an excuse if anyone questions my motive, but what good are you _really?_ Although, now that I think about it, you might be worth having around just for the way you attract trouble. Might find things quicker that way, or at the very least it would be entertaining~"

Tokoyami took back what he thought. There was no hope for her. "If we get caught under suspicion, you'll be in trouble too, you fool," he growled. But she only laughed in response. With a dismissed sound of annoyance, he continued. "And you can't afford to go anywhere without me, because I have the means of obtaining what it is you wish to find."

That got her attention. "Hmm, and you need to be with me for that? Explain."

He hesitated for a beat, but decided that this is what they needed for a compromise. "Every room of importance in this facility is kept secure so that people like us don't stumble upon that which we're not to see. But I have the means of unlocking these doors, an all-access so to speak."

"Oh goody! So you have a key! How convenient, where'd you find a thing like that?"

"Ah, well, as you might have figured out, Overhaul's followers have a tendency to be careless. I was lucky to obtain such an important item of infiltration from the brute Rappa. Of course, I have every intention of keeping it for myself, so don't think that this is something that can be so easily pried from my hands," he warned, ever cautious of the girl's intentions.

" _Tsk_ , so it's something those Precepts just _have?_ God, that's such a waste." She muttered to herself, "Had I known, I could've stolen it off of my victim. No fair…"

Tokoyami demanded her attention again, leaning forward to speak with resolve. "Toga, we can guide each other through this place. With your disguise and my key, we'll uncover the secrets of this place and destroy the foundation that Overhaul has built himself on. That's what you want, right?"

She bit her lip in a vain attempt to suppress her excitement. "That and _so_ much more. Sounds like a good deal to me. You're going to let me have my fun after all, aren't you? Glad I finally get to work with you, _partner~_ " She reached out her hand to cement their agreement, looking at him expectantly. Every voice in Tokoyami's head was screaming at him not to take it. With the track record she had, this was hardly a reliable deal. And even if he was set on teaming up with her to further his own ideals, there was no reason why he had to take her hand. But he did. And he regretted it, as he knew he would.

Her grip tightened and she leaned in uncomfortably close. A dangerous tension filled the air, but this time Tokoyami didn't even consider resisting. He'd have every expectation of being in such close quarters, all things considering. In a way, he'd finally gotten his chance to isolate her on his terms so that they could face each other. Even though they had only just finished this uneasy compromise, there were thoughts burning into him that filled him with dissatisfaction.

"But I get the impression that there's something else you want dearly from me, hmm?" Toga purred, eyes lighting up with hunger.

Tokoyami scowled and returned the death grip in turn, manifesting shadowy claws that sank into her wrist. Her smile flickered in uncertainty and she reached for her knife, but he released her hand quickly. Freed from the fleeting exchange, she finally leapt back off of his bed. It was about time. "Yeah… yeah, there's something else I need from you before you try to leave. You have something that doesn't belong to you." Tokoyami got up from the bed himself, taking the few steps necessary to position himself between Toga and the door. This was the first chance he had with her, and he couldn't squander it. "It's great that we can work together, and certainly I plan on making the most of the tools I've been given. And yet, Toga, don't forget who you are to me. You're a threat that I just barely tolerate, out of necessity more than anything. So I don't care what you set out to do from here on out so long as you can aid me along the way in some semblance." Tokoyami took a step forward, his red eyes staring daggers at her. "But if what you said yesterday was true, then there's something you've done that's absolutely unforgivable. Since Twice isn't here to get between us this time, I'm going to have to ask you to cooperate further with me… if it's not too much trouble."

Toga shook out her wrist bitterly. Underneath her plastered smile, she was seething with an indignant air. It was unbecoming of someone like her to be backed into a corner. And to think, she had been so eager to enter his room. Now why had that been again? He was always going to have the upper hand. "Ohhh? And what would that be, dare I ask?" she spat, anger and curiosity fueling her nerves.

 _Don't let her get away with it. Have some control of this situation,_ Dark Shadow whispered insistently. _This could be your best chance. Make her suffer so that others don't have to. Neither of you are innocent._

 _It's not like that, I just need…_ Tokoyami's scowl deepened.

"Toga, you said you had Midoriya's blood. You _flaunted_ it in front of me. Knowing you, I don't think you'd lie about something like that. But I can't allow you to possess such a thing. It wouldn't be right. I won't let you drag a hero like him into this mess, for whatever intentions you have with it will surely not be in good faith. Every time I consider the possibilities, it makes my blood boil. I don't want to know how you obtained it, but I can't stand to have it in your hands any longer… And you have it right now, too, don't you?"

Toga licked her lips greedily, and Tokoyami didn't miss the way that her eyes flitted over to her backpack for a split second. So she still had it in there. It made sense that she wouldn't want to drift so far from something she considered precious. Which is why making this work would be quite difficult. Truthfully, it was this exchange that he'd been dreading the most.

"Yes, I still have that tasty little morsel. And? What do you plan on doing about it?" Toga asked, batting her eyes innocently. "You wouldn't deprive me of such a thing, would you? I worked ever so hard for it, after all~"

She truly was the kind of person that knew exactly how to ruffle his feathers. The more time he spent around her, the more he came to regret his decisions. And there was a good chance that this was the most troubling of them all.

"It's not your right to possess such a thing. You're the last person who should have such a power at your disposal. So if we're to go any further, then I'm going to have to ask you to surrender it to me."

"Bold demands, but I'm not stupid. I can't just give it to you," Toga said. "Unless you plan on forcing my compliance? You gonna just steal it from me?"

"It was never yours to have in the first place," he growled back. "But I'm not like you. I can't do that to you and expect that you'll still agree to work with me without any hard feelings. I'm not letting you leave this place with it, though. However, at the same time I can't in full consciousness let you leave unsatisfied. Despite my regard for you, I'd rather not place a target on my back. I don't want to become enemies with you. Name your terms, and we can work something out."

Toga wasn't smiling anymore. That was never a good sign. But it seemed like she was finally taking this seriously. "Do you know what you're asking for? Do you have any idea how long I've craved that sweet drop of blood from precious Izuku? And now you're telling me I can't use it, that all my efforts were for nothing." Her body quivered. "All I'd be left with are the treasured memories of my time spent with _him_. His worried puppy-dog eyes and fluffy green hair… the way he bled for me, how much pain he would endure just to match me. You can't make up these things!" She seethed, dismayed at the demands he had put forth. "And now you want to take from me the one chance I had to _be_ that? To be _him?_ I hope you understand how hefty a price you're asking of me."

"You could still have your chance again," – _though I certainly hope that doesn't become the case –_ "but not today, and not with what you have now. But surely you have something in mind that I can use to compensate you? Something that you might never be able to obtain otherwise."

Her knife glinted in the low light as she began to play with it in her nimble fingers. It looked like she wanted to throw it at him, and all things considering he wouldn't blame her if she did. Perhaps if she were more foolish, it would be a much more probable outcome. But not today. Even this wasn't enough to test her patience that far. "You approach me like this as though you already had something in mind for the exchange. What can you offer me? Your key? Not likely, since you want everything in your favor. Your cloak? Utterly useless to me." She began to move towards him in a dancing motion, her hands held behind her back, singing all the while "So – what – is – it – that – I – want – from – you~?" She got up close, like she had no notion of boundaries, and her head came to rest right near his shoulder. Although her voice was but a whisper, it rang loud and clear. "Oh, that's right. You have only your body to give, don't you? Is that what you wanted? An exchange of blood?"

Tokoyami fought the urge to turn away lest he leave himself exposed. After all, she was right: the only thing that would be of equivalent exchange for Midoriya's blood would be to give her his own. He looked her straight in the eyes, unflinching. "Yes, I figured it would come to this. I want to willingly give you a drop of my blood to do whatever you want with, and in turn you give me what you stole from my friend."

"He's my friend too, you know," Toga muttered.

"Hardly. So says your delusional mind, but Midoriya is better than that."

The corner of Toga's mouth twitched. "He's better than you, too. You think that just because you've come so far that you're worth the same? Not a chance."

"And so what of it? Does it truly make a difference?" Tokoyami said, fighting to keep his voice level and his feelings under control.

"It does to me!" Toga complained, stepping back to face him head on. "When it comes to you, your blood hardly compares to Izuku's. After all, I could probably just steal a drop here and there for convenience's sake, like last time!"

"Not a chance," Tokoyami growled. "I'll never let my guard down around you again."

She seemed to consider this for a while, allowing a silence to grow between them. When her arm began to move, he was ready. She flashed her knife toward him in one swift movement, but at the same time he had Dark Shadow intercept her. The knife clattered out of her hand and onto the floor. She didn't seem too bothered by the hazy shadow hovering angrily over her. "Hmm, so you say. Alright then. I believe you when you say that this is the best opportunity I'll get. But I stand by what I said earlier – in this case, a drop is not worth a drop."

Against his better reasoning, Tokoyami dispersed his quirk. They were on true talking terms now. "Is that so? In that case, go ahead and name your price. How much do you desire of me?"

"A pint."

Tokoyami balked, dumbfounded by her demands. "The hell you will! That's far too much. I shudder to think what you'd get up to with such a quantity. And with that much being taken, you're putting me at a disadvantage in a place where that's ill advised. This isn't your typical blood donation, you greedy bastard!"

"Oh, Fumikage, what does it even matter to you? Your pathetic excuse of a reputation couldn't possibly be tarnished further, regardless of how I choose to use it. And besides, usually I take _much_ more from my victims."

"That's great, but I'm not your _victim,_ I'm your barterer, and I get to decide what's too much. How about a cup? That should be plenty to fulfill your selfish desires." Watching her all the while, he stooped to pick up her knife, offering it back to her hilt-first.

She snatched it quickly from him like her life depended on it, and in that moment the sharp edge nicked the palm of his hand, leaving a red droplet behind.

"Why, Fumikage, you're a better business partner than I ever could've dreamed of. Yes, I can work with that much. After all, it means just a bit more when it's being willingly given to me, so I suppose that counts for something. How nice that we finally get to work together like this, don't you think? I do believe we'll both be quite happy with the results. When we're done dismantling this place, you'll be much more like me. And I? I'll be _just – like – you~_ " She licked her knife, and the drop of blood he'd left on it. Tokoyami couldn't avert his gaze as her face morphed uncannily into the picture image of his own. The same sharp, crimson eyes, _his_ jet-black feathers, with a few of them still singed, his beak, elongating from her face so that it was almost touching his own. It was all his, and yet it was not. It left a sick feeling in his chest, like every action he made from this point onwards was nothing but a grievous mistake that he had painstakingly set up for himself.

 _Why would you do this to yourself? Why do you feel compelled to sacrifice yourself at every turn? You understand that there's no way this will end well for either one of us, right? But since this is what you decided, without even fully breaking down the repercussions you will surely face because of it, there's no backing down now. Very soon, you're going to reap what you sow. And when that happens, I'll have no choice but to try and protect you from the outcome, now won't I?_ Dark Shadow's lamentations had reached him loud and clear, and he felt a twinge of guilt well within him. But it would do nothing to stop the actions he'd decided.

Toga retreated to the backpack she had left unattended at his bedside, and from it retrieved a small vial, the very same one that she had gloated over him. With a candid sigh, she held it in her hand like something to be treasured before setting it down on his pillow. With a final, longing look, she parted with Midoriya's blood and came back to Tokoyami. "Do what you will, but if I ever see it out in the open, I won't hesitate to steal it back. That's all I can promise you on my end, alright? Now, with that in mind, I do believe we have an appointment. How about we go back to my room? Don't worry, I won't bite – I have other tools for that."

Tokoyami had to keep himself from cringing. He truly was walking willingly into the lioness's den. But the sooner they got this over with, the better. "I agree to these terms. But how do you want to proceed after that? I don't want to waste any time more than necessary, so I'd hope that after all this you still plan on searching this facility with me."

Toga whistled unapologetically. "Wooow, look at you! A bit too eager to get to all kinds of trouble today, are we? Why, that's unbecoming of you! If only everyone could see you now~"

She was probably talking about the rest of the League, but her comment only brought to mind the heroes that would probably be disappointed to see him driven into a corner like this. And yet, it all felt necessary, like it was everything in his power to keep others from getting hurt. If all turns out well, then perhaps it won't all be for naught.

"You shouldn't act so surprised, Toga. After all, I'm sure you wanted this. So cease your endless chatter and desecration of my image for just a moment so that we can get this over with."


	43. Chapter 43

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 40**

Tokoyami rubbed his arm begrudgingly where a small cut remained after Toga had taken all she needed. Looking around her room, it was in much more disarray than his was, as though a struggle had taken place not long ago. Her instruments for blood collecting, which had been carefully packed in her backpack, were now scattered on the tops of the dressers and shelves. The perpetrator herself was tucking away a new jar of freshly extracted blood with a light smile on her face, but it felt like a forced happiness. She'd agreed to this, but some bitterness over what she'd lost was still eminent. It was still frustrating that he'd had to trust her when she'd approached with a sharp needle and could only sit patiently while she stole his blood. But he was the one to initiate this, had _wanted_ this, so whatever regrets this would bring in the future, he had no right to complain.

Even though she hadn't taken too much blood, he still felt lightheaded and a bit nauseous. After all, this day had dragged on long enough. He was exhausted by this point, both mentally and physically. After everything, he wanted to slink back into his room and take a much-needed rest. But that could wait a little longer. He could push himself a little bit more. Otherwise he'd never be satisfied.

Toga was picking up around her, humming to herself while she cleaned the blood off her utensils. Most of it wasn't his, but it was nice that she had the decency to keep a somewhat clean space with how messy her line of work was. That's something that Overhaul would probably appreciate. _He should try spending more time with her instead… that would give me a break from the both of them._

 _"… … …"_ Dark Shadow was being unusually quiet.

Tokoyami could readily tell that his quirk was upset at the outcome. He'd expressed as much, but had still gone ignored. He knew his quirk was trying to look out for him, but that was no longer such a feasible goal, especially with how increasingly insistent Tokoyami had become about putting himself in harm's way. If Dark Shadow didn't want to justify his actions with a response, that was fine. He could deal with that issue later when his position wasn't quite so perilous. After all, he'd been able to fortify their relationship just fine in the past, at times where they were more or less at peace. But now just wasn't that time.

Tokoyami allowed himself to close his eyes, blocking out the darkness surrounding him for the sake of indulging in his own contemplations. He took a deep breath to settle his tattered nerves and waited to relax so that he could at least fool himself into having some semblance of control.

A breath rustled the feathers on the side of his head, and a tantalizing voice whispered: "Falling asleep on me, are you? To think that you of all people would leave yourself so vulnerable."

Tokoyami didn't budge, or even open his eyes. Her taunts truly meant little to him now. "There's nothing you can do to me now that's any worse than what I've already experienced. Your words, and even your actions, I've grown used to them."

Toga clicked her tongue and backed away, disappointed. "You were much more fun to deal with before all this yakuza stuff," she pouted. "But who knows, maybe we can change that. After we finish up in this place and meet back up with the League, we can celebrate our accomplishments~ It's such a damn shame that we hardly ever get to come together except for these dreary missions, you know…?"

Tokoyami grunted in response and, giving in to his weariness, lied down on Toga's disheveled bed. His muscles ached at the movement, and sinking into the soft mattress he was overcome by the demand to rest.

Toga gave him a curious look, but much to his surprise didn't harass him for his actions. He could go back to his room, of course, but he didn't want to lose track of Toga lest she decided to go off on her own without him. Instead, turning back to her task, she said "I'll let you know when I plan on leaving," and left it at that.

Tokoyami must've drifted off at some point, without even thinking. He awoke to an unfamiliar figure touching his shoulder, and sprang up from the bed in an instant with Dark Shadow's claw poised to attack. At the same time, he cursed his carelessness. But at least his body no longer cried out for rest.

"Rude! It's just me~"

Tokoyami squinted at the foe. It wasn't Toga… but it was, and realizing this he dispelled the shadow claw. She'd already turned into Setsuno, complete with his clothes and trademark plague doctor mask. Squinty eyes peered out at him from behind the blonde bangs.

"I would certainly hope that you'd be ready after taking a nap on my bed of all places. And then when you finally do wake up, your first instinct is to attack me? I swear, the nerve of some people!"

She meant it in a teasing matter, of course, but truthfully he had every right to be on the defensive even if Toga had appeared as her regular self. Every last person down here should be regarded with a sense of caution. So far it didn't seem like he was doing a particularly good job of that, though. No amount of caution could've aided him in all the troubles that were weighing down upon him. Although perhaps it might've been better if he hadn't fallen asleep in enemy territory. His face burned with embarrassment underneath his feathers.

"You can't fault me for my actions in this wretched place," Tokoyami snapped, becoming defensive. "In any case, it's clear you're prepared to leave. What time is it, and how can you be certain that now is the best time for this?"

"Doubting me so soon?" Toga purred in a voice that wasn't suited to her. "If you must know, it's almost 10 – late enough that most people are out of the halls and done with the day, but not late enough that certain things aren't still going on in the shadows. I found out that Overhaul tends to work late into the night, so if he, say, requested for one of the Expendables to bring you to him, then nobody passing us would have any reason to question us, right?"

Tokoyami had to keep himself from fidgeting as the weight of what they were trying to do was finally starting to settle upon him. "What are the chances that we'd run into Overhaul? If that happens, we're screwed."

Toga rolled her eyes. "I'll come up with something. It's fine, isn't it? He values you for some reason anyway, so I doubt you'd get in much trouble."

"What about Chrono?" Tokoyami pressed. He just had to wipe his fears from this plan. Only then could he be a part of this without regret. "He'd usually be the one to retrieve us for Overhaul. He's aware of everything that goes on in this place. And if he were the one to catch us, I don't think he'd be quite so forgiving."

"Pft, where's this coming from. _Chrono_ is supposed to be someone we have to watch out for now? You worry too much. We probably won't even find anything good tonight, but we might as well make the most of it, you know~?"

"I-I'm not suggesting we back out, I just have every right to be cautious given the circumstances. It's a bit daunting to be putting ourselves out there without direction, don't you think? We should have more of a plan…" Tokoyami was already berating himself for his impulsiveness. All it took was a short segment of sleep, and suddenly the encounters he'd had previously today felt ultimately foolish. How had he dug this grave so deep?

Toga's shoulders drooped, and her eyes pierced into him, daring him to look away. "I thought you had a good reason for wanting to do this? You already made your decision, right? You must still be half-asleep. Here, I'll take the initiative for you. Just let me do the leading, okay? I only want you for your assets. Try not to mess this up for me, please~"

Toga opened up the door to her room and peered into the hallway, checking to make sure nobody was there to see them, before stepping out into the hall and beckoning for him to follow.

Tokoyami made sure his cloak was secure around his neck and checked that the passcard was right where it was supposed to be before following in the false yakuza's wake.

Already he had become accustomed to the pathways that ran to his room and the immediate surrounding area, but the further they drifted from there, the more the unfamiliar walls seemed to press in. He tried to keep track of certain doors and indicators, much as he had since first arriving here. Some he could swear he could recognize, but even that was an uncertainty as everything bled together into the same likeness. No matter how many times he tried to focus, it was disorienting. But looking over at Toga to see if she was facing the same issue, he noticed the small slip of paper of paper in her hand. Watching, it appeared she only made a mark on it when they met a crossways in the halls. She was having no problem keeping track of their path, by the looks of it.

Sometimes they'd slow down, and Toga would inspect a random door. She explained that some halls were dedicated to housing yakuza members, so they had to be careful about what doors they opened, but those places were closer to the main entrance. The further away from openings to the outside they were, the better the chances of finding something promising. Toga had convinced him to open a few doors – one was merely storage for cleaning supplies, while another was a small computer lab. None of which were particularly useful, unfortunately. Perhaps the computers might've contained some useful information, but neither of them had the means to access it. So they'd moved on.

Tokoyami was beginning to grow weary of the ceaseless wandering and monotony of it all when a voice sounded nearby, directed at their presence. They had been lucky up till now to not encounter someone this late in the evening, but that had never been destined to last.

"Hey, Toya! Fancy seeing you in these parts."

Tokoyami and Toga froze in their steps, turning to see the individual that was headed straight for them. This had been a very likely inevitability, being called to like this, but Tokoyami wasn't sure if Toga was equipped to handle the situation. There was no room to be doubting now, though.

"What can I say? I got a job to do," Toga responded coolly as a young man wearing a cheap respirator mask came to a stand right in front of them.

The yakuza put a hand on his hip, a humorous glimmer in his eyes. "What, not gonna get mad for calling you by your first name? See, I knew we were friends!" Toga's finger twitched. She didn't like it when people pointed out the flaws in her façade. "Nah, I'm just messing with you. I just didn't expect to see you here, since usually it's the other higher ups that visit this quadrant. But anyway, you're still on the job, huh? I'm not sure how well this whole Expendable thing is working for you if it means running around so late at night for the Boss. I'm guessing it has something to do with, uh, that kid…?"

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Toga said to the passerby in a convincing manner. "Overhaul's always asking for weird things at these hours. I'm supposed to be taking this little birdie to the lab."

He knit his brow in confusion. "Aren't you awfully far from the main lab, though? That's where he spends most of his time, right? Although I guess he must be doing something right if he's getting these results."

Toga shook her head and waved a hand, as though everything were intentional while she struggled to make convincing dialogue with the vaguest possible descriptions. "Nah, not there. We're going to the other one where those other tests are conducted." Toga swallowed. "It's around here, right? I don't come to this part of the facility often enough and…"

The color drained from the yakuza's face, and his voice lowered to a whisper. Tokoyami tilted his head to hear better. "Shit, you're going _there?_ I'll tell ya, I hate going near that room. I don't envy you one bit. Where the hell does the Boss keep finding subjects for these things – it can't be voluntary, yeah?"

Toga took a small step back, but dismissed it with a laugh. "Tell me about it. He sure knows how to pick 'em, huh? But I'm having a bit of a bitch finding it. You know how that is."

He returned the laugh, but it felt nervous and forced. "Yeah, yeah. You really gotta pay better attention to directions. It used to be that you can just find the secluded lab by following the screams. They had to put a new door in that was sound-proof, ya know? But every time someone enters or leaves it, I always hear what's on the other side. I'm stuck patrolling this quadrant, but I've never seen what's in there… A-ah, but you wanted to know where it was, right?"

Toga was maybe a bit too eager to move on from that topic. "Yeah, for sure. The sooner I can drop this kid off and get back to bed, the better."

"W-well, you made it pretty far. I'm sure you could've found it on your own… but you don't want to be wasting the Boss's time by looking lost. It's down that hall, go down the third right and take a left and another right – it's the door that's slightly off-color from the others." Toga nodded and mumbled a thanks. But right as they were about to head off in that direction, he piped up again. "But hey, er, make sure to take better care of yourself. If you're running yourself ragged, you'll end up not like yourself, you get me? Try not to let the Boss get to you so much this time, and I'll see you around later."

Toga looked him up and down suspiciously, seeking out any sort of ulterior motive, something that seemed painfully obvious to Tokoyami but that the yakuza must have missed. "Yeah, sounds good. You too."

They followed his directions, leaving him behind quickly. After their first turn in the corner, Toga stopped to listen for footsteps, but nothing could be heard pursuing them. This time, at least, the chance encounter had been in their favor. Toga let out a breathy sigh. "Now isn't this fun? We actually managed to make some headway~ I had hopes, but to think that we'll be finding some good stuff tonight makes it more worth it than I ever could've imagined. Heehee, aren't you excited to know more about these labs?"

Tokoyami shot her an agitated glare. "Be more respectful," he growled. "You have no consideration for the pain of others being afflicted in this hellish world?"

"O-ho? Scathing, are we? Those words seemed more like scare tactics than anything, so why are you letting it get to you so much. Could it be you have an idea of what's going on~?"

Tokoyami brought his cloak closer in around him. "It's nothing I have confirmed, if that's what you're asking," he grumbled.

"So then you're saying there's no point wasting our time here," Toga concluded. "Well, come on then, let's go find this promised land." Taking one last peek around the corner to ensure they were in the clear, they continued following the directions given to them.

It felt like the hallways were dragging on much longer than before as Tokoyami took note of every door they passed now. The fluorescent overhead lights felt dimmer than before, as if they too were hesitant to light this path and the place it lead to. Every time a noise would sound – a creak of pipes or water dripping – he was put back on edge. His muscles were beginning to hurt again just from being so tense and uneasy.

A different sound assaulted his eardrums, closer than he would've preferred – the unmistakable slam of a door not too far away. Toga cursed under her breath and stopped in her tracks, listening intently. Tokoyami stopped a few feet behind her, observing the different halls that channeled back into this one. It was hard to be sure exactly which direction it had come from with how much it reverberated.

Without hearing any follow up, Toga crept further down the hall and began to turn down the hall that had been indicated to them in the directions. From the safe distance Tokoyami had put between them just in case, it felt odd seeing the form of Setsuno trying to be quiet and sneaky. These thoughts were cut short when a voice sounded.

"What do you think you're trying to do?" It was an accusatory tone, laden with disgust that put Tokoyami's feathers on end. He couldn't see who it was Toga was facing, but for the tip of a traditional plague-doctor mask peering around the corner. Hopefully that meant that the opposite was true, and that whoever she faced was unaware of his existence in the hallways. He'd remained far enough from Toga that, with breath held and footsteps quiet, he slowly began to back away from the encounter.

Toga had to keep herself from glancing back at his retreating figure, lest she give him away, but he could feel her frustration at a distance. This must be infuriating for her, having to stand by and make excuses as her ticket to Overhaul's secrets slipped away and her ploys were challenged. "O-oh, Nemoto, I wasn't expecting to see you in these parts. What brings you here?"

There was a distinct pause. "…I asked you first. What do you think you're trying to accomplish? You can't possibly think you can pull the wool over my eyes," he sneered. "Are you trying to hide something from me? …Is there someone you came here with?" The beaked mask dipped further into view, and Tokoyami hastened his retreat instinctively.

"No, don't be ridiculous. I'm just on a quick patrol of the area by myself. Is that so wrong?" Toga asked, her tone soothing and innocent.

There was a slam as something hit the wall. "Everything you just said, you're **lying** to me!" Nemoto screeched. "I'm alerting Overhaul of this, of you and whoever is with you. Your lies won't save you then!"

Tokoyami ran.

Various thoughts filled his head – of getting back to the safety of his room, but not knowing how, of what would happen if he were brought before Overhaul yet again, of the contents at that room, so agonizingly close yet barred by the henchmen of this facility. He tried to think of what directions he would need to reach that room now, without running into anyone else. Yells echoed down the hall, following him and yet remaining distance. He had no idea if Nemoto, that Precept that kept so close to Overhaul's side, was capable of anything significant, but he wasn't about to take that chance. And surely Toga had meant for him to get out of sight when she'd so brazenly uttered that poor lie. It would've looked even worse if he had stuck around long enough for Nemoto to see around the corner.

But now he wasn't sure where his feet were taking him. _It was – it was the third right and then –_

 _No, no, you're backpedaling, so if you go left here instead –_

Tokoyami and Dark Shadow exchanged frantic thoughts as they struggled to come up with a plan to compensate their unfocused path. But above that, he questioned why they had to run into Nemoto of all people. They'd been warned about him, but they didn't have any plans for what to do if he were the one they ended up finding in this vast labyrinth.

He thought that maybe it would be best if he were able to lay low in a random room. At least until enough time had passed that he could suspect that they had left the area, for what it was worth.

Sounds echoed down the hall from where he came, and he recognized the voice of Setsuno – of Toga – complaining loudly. She couldn't be having much fun in this. He glanced back for just a second, hastening his pace, but met an unfortunate stop when, unbeknownst to him, a door had opened from in front of him and a large man had entered the hallway directly in his path.

Tokoyami rammed into him, stumbling back in surprise and only barely catching himself to keep from tumbling to the floor. The large man didn't even budge, looking down at him with a concerned expression. "Ah, it's you? Are you okay…?"

Tokoyami shook his head, trying to rid himself of the loose thoughts that were plaguing him, and looked up to greet the obstacle that had come to block his path. To his dismay, it was another Precept… but he recognized him, knew just a bit of what he was all about, so maybe it wasn't so much a loss for him as he feared. "Hojo!" Tokoyami whispered, urgency in his voice. The hulking yakuza bent down slightly to listen, confusion etched into his face. Clearly he was just as confused to see the crow-headed child here. But at least he seemed willing to listen without question. "Please, I've done nothing wrong, but you can't let them find me here. If they ask about me, tell them I'm only trying to get back to my room!"

The lines of Hojo's face deepened into a scowl. "I don't know what you're…"

Footsteps sounded behind him, catching up in his wake. "You have to hide me!"

The Expendable looked deeply conflicted, but he opened up the door he'd been about to close wide enough for Tokoyami to slip through quietly like a shadow. And then he let it shut behind him, hiding him inside.

Tokoyami tried hard to settle his wildly beating heart. The room was a void of darkness, the lights turned off, and it made his thoughts begin to panic as the shadows closed in on him. He forced a deep breath, wrapping his cloak around him closely for comfort, and told himself to calm down while he listened to what was going on outside. The last thing he could possibly imagine doing was trusting one of these Expendables – these people were subservient to Overhaul, their loyalties palpable. It was foolish to think that any one of them would ever make any attempt to cover his tracks. But he had no other choice.

The sounds of footsteps and shuffling heralded their arrival right outside the door. One of them was breathing heavily.

"Setsuno? Did something happen? Did you get in trouble with Nemoto…?"

The only response from Toga was a displeased _tsk._ But Nemoto answered instead. "Good, Hojo, you can follow me. I don't know what's going on but we're going to have to file a report to Overhaul. Those damned League villains are up to something! Would you know anything about that? Did you see someone pass by here?! I expect adequate answers for Overhaul's sake!" he demanded, seething.

Hojo was a second too slow on answering as his mind tried to make sense of what was happening. "Uh, yeah, now that you mention it. The bird, Tokoyami, was here. He said he was trying to get back to his room?"

Silence hung between them for what felt immeasurable long before he responded. "…So he did. Then maybe this second infiltrate isn't as much of a problem as I thought. But no matter, we should check on _all_ their locations. I can't believe we gave them the freedom to do these sorts of things. They should really be on lockdown for straying so far from their rooms at this time of night, under _these_ conditions!"

Toga mumbled a curse, and Hojo tried to speak up. "A-ah, but what does any of that have to do with Setsuno?"

"Are you dense?!" Nemoto sneered. "It's not him, it's the blood-drinking girl. I don't know what happened to your companion, but that's why we need to figure this out. Now come on, it'll be good to have you along in case she tries to get away from me. Not that that would do her any good in this place."

"Nemoto, I—" Hojo started to say. And maybe he was about to give away Tokoyami's precarious location, but thankfully the Precept was the impatient type.

"You can give your part when we come before Overhaul. Whatever it was that you were doing, this takes priority now. Is that understood?"

Hojo said something under his breath that Tokoyami couldn't pick up, but before long it was readily apparent that they were taking their leave. Somehow he'd managed to evade notice and stay under the radar this time, even though it would've been so easy for Hojo to give him away. Perhaps it was pity? Or maybe he just really didn't like giving such victories to Nemoto, since it was his group in the cafeteria that had warned them about him in the first place.

Either way, it seemed as though Tokoyami's position was secure for now.

The room he was in now was narrow, and as his eyes adjusted he could make out the forms of large filing cabinets. He didn't think this room would be of much use, but while he waited a few more minutes to ensure that the Precepts had made ample distance away from him, he decided to poke around.

Finding a light switch, he inspected the room. Most of the cabinets had locks on them, and all the other ones held stuff that seemed of little importance. Old receipts, outdated documents… some of these dates were older than him. This place just felt like a trashcan of papers that couldn't be properly thrown out without consequence. Some of the papers looked like they might have been important at one point, but he couldn't make sense of them. He recognized some things, like a large file that contained documents for Trigger transactions, but going through those made him feel uneasy, and he gained no knowledge from doing so.

Tucking them back carefully, so that it might look like they'd never been touched, he crept over to the door. Putting his head to the cold steel, he listened… and heard nothing. Tokoyami opened the door slowly and poked his beak into the hallway, checking to make sure that it was empty. There was nobody in sight. He was utterly, thankfully, alone. Even Toga was no longer around. That also meant that getting back to his room would be nigh impossible… _but I can deal with that later. For now, I know where to go._

 _And you're sure that this is what you want?_

Tokoyami clenched the fabric of his cloak in his fists, as though it were the only thing he could hold onto. He didn't want to think about it too much, or else he might start doubting his actions again. _It's fine, isn't it?_ And then he slipped back into the hallway, turning off the lights of that room and closing the door quietly behind him. He began walking back the way he came, tracking his steps back to where he'd been before they'd run into Nemoto. He repeated the directions in his head, keeping his wits about him so that he wouldn't be ambushed like that again. But nobody else made their presence known to him, and he slipped through the halls without confrontation this time. Whatever it was that Toga had to deal with was her problem now.

 _After this right… it's just two more turns. We're almost there._

 _Maybe we'll be lucky and it won't be what we're looking for?_

 _No… not this time. I think this might be exactly what we needed to see._

 _…There's a difference between wanting and needing. Fumikage, don't you think that some things are better left in the dark?_

Tokoyami rounded the last corner in the list of directions, alone but not alone. And sure enough, a door near the end of the hall was slightly different, a brighter white then the rest, like they'd recently had it replaced. He approached the door, uncertainty in every step, but there was no way he could turn back now. _If that's what you think, then doesn't that only serve to place it under my jurisdiction?_

The door loomed directly before them, silent in all it contained locked behind it. Whatever secrets it contained, he had no doubt that it had something to do with Eri. Toga was none the wiser, but that stray yakuza that had directed them here had all but confirmed his suspicions. And truthfully, he was glad that Toga had taken her leave right when they had neared their goal – he didn't want to be responsible for the knowledge he held.

Before Dark Shadow could condemn his actions, Tokoyami withdrew the master keycard from his pocket and unlocked the door with a shaky but determined hand. Looking one last time down the hallways to check that he was alone, he slipped into the room that contained Overhaul's lab for testing.

And into a place that he was never meant to see.


	44. Chapter 44

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 41**

(AN: General warning for heavy content)

The first thing that struck him was the smell. The sharp scent of cleaner hit him, but what made it worse was the unmistakable underlying odor that made him feel nauseous. Before his eyes could even adjust to the darkness of the confined space, it was quickly evident that there was something horribly amiss. Nothing could conceal the presence of blood, no matter how hard it tried. For a group headed by a boss so insistent on cleanliness, there was something fundamentally wrong here. But that was only the first impression.

Tokoyami searched the nearby walls for a light switch, but no such thing presented itself, much to his annoyance. Barely any light slipped in from under the door. It was enough, though, and after giving it some time his eyes were able to make out the vague shapes of things scattered before him. A long, thin shape was nearby – it could only have been a lamp – and fighting back his instinct to flee from this room, he made his way towards it. Tokoyami tried to ignore the smell, the sound of his heart, everything that felt all the more amplified in the situation he'd found himself in.

 _You shouldn't be here._

 _Why do you have to do this? Why couldn't you just look after yourself?_

 _Please. Just go back._

Tokoyami's breath hitched in his throat. He fumbled in the dark, as though slipping on something slick, but his hand caught a nearby table allowing him to correct himself. His hand disturbed what felt like metal tools, sending a few clattering. He grimaced at the touch of them, quickly retracting his hand like he'd been burned. Except he knew what that felt like, and yet this felt worse somehow. This place felt hostile, which frankly was nothing new to him, but something about here in particular put him so on edge and instilled him with an unprecedented amount of unrest, and that was saying a lot. Perhaps because it wasn't just his own safety being staked here, or maybe it was the knowledge that this was so deep in enemy territory, far from the influence of heroes, and he knew that there was nobody who could help him here. For some reason, it was only now that this realization was hitting him so hard. He clutched his cloak around him.

He continued through the room, headed toward the promise of light to show him what couldn't be seen.

 _If Toga were here, she could've used the light on her phone…_

 _The last thing this place needs is light._

Tokoyami wasn't sure what his quirk meant by that, but it left him deeply unsettled.

When he finally located the dim silhouette of the lamp, he reached out a shaking hand to locate the switch that would reveal this place to him. He found himself hesitating, and he could've stayed like that for a while still. But he shoved the frantic thoughts and grim warnings circulating his head to the back of his mind and proceeded, hoping beyond all else that he wouldn't regret this. But perhaps that was asking for too much.

The blinding light of the lamp forced him to close his eyes for a moment, and when he finally opened them again he was able to make out what was awaiting him in the room.

It was set up much like a hospital procedure room. Tables were pressed up against the wall as well as dragged near the center of the room, lined with containers and loose tools. The metal instruments glistened in the harsh light. Most of them were an assortment of scalpels and similar tools. It looked like they'd been recently clean, but not as well as they could've been, as though the people that had been here last had left quickly intending to come back later. The same could be said for the rest of the room. A trashcan nearby contained heaps of dirtied bandages, and something about them felt achingly familiar. He wanted to not think about it, but there was no avoiding it. Not when he was here, now, witnessing it all for himself. He wanted to gag.

His eyes trailed unforgivingly to the floor where he'd slipped earlier. He'd thought – hoped – that it might've been water. But no, no it couldn't be that easy, that simple, now could it? Of course it had to be blood, pooling to the ground, barring his path for him to slip on, being tracked through the room by _his_ shoes after stepping in it… dripping from the chair.

The chair. It was sitting there, empty at the moment, in the center of the room. It was like something you'd see at a dentist's office. Or perhaps it was closer to an executioner's chair. There were adjustable leather straps on it, worn on the edges as though they'd been tugged on countless times. They were set up in a way that only a small child could sit there. And it was splattered with a deep red, an effect that looked painfully close to something he'd had the displeasure of seeing before. It was unnatural, the way to stretched out, with droplets going every which way, and it brought up a recent memory that still made him sick to think about, where he could only stand by and watch as such a messy killing blow had been dealt. Is this all he was in these ordeals? A bystander?

The blood was still so fresh, too. Quite a bit of it was already drying but… And an attempt had obviously been made to wipe it up, but… _there's just so much._

Tokoyami was trembling horribly by this point. These were things that happened in the world – happened often – and right now it didn't feel like there was a single thing he could to make this situation any better, any less bleak or horrific. Because it'd already occurred. Probably countless times by now. And whether or not he was here now did so little to make up for what had happened.

The gravity of the situation was undeniable. He couldn't ignore what was going on. Looking back, witnessing _that person's_ quirk in action, seeing those bandages, remembering the words that had angered him just earlier today. It had all been leading to this, but he hadn't wanted to admit it. Didn't want to think about it, in case he might be jumping to conclusions. Because after all, who would be so sick as to enact such a thing?

Overhaul. He'd lamented on several occasions how sick everyone else was. How he was justified, _curing_ this world of its diseases and its spreaders of infection, as though he were nobly fighting back against a plague that had taken everything from him. And this had been evident from his first encounter with the yakuza boss, but… _he's the sickest of them all._

Tokoyami wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there, just staring in disgust and distress. It consumed him with an indescribable feeling, one that truly spoke of his failings and brought to mind everything he couldn't do. The thought of every instance where Overhaul had so casually mentioned Eri's appointments, her check-ups, and the time she spent with him. _It had always taken place here, hadn't it?_ His grasp of control felt so fleeting, and even in the starkness of that single light illuminating the room, he was keenly aware of the shadows closing in on him from all sides, chilling the air and putting pressure on his throat. It was _suffocating_ him. Of all the dangers he'd faced, right now he felt like his own worst enemy.

He'd done something horrible, he realized only now. He couldn't have possibly known at the time, but he'd been responsible for something that left his heart heavy, like it was weighed down by his accumulating mistakes with every passing day that he was forced to live out this miserable existence in the clutches of people who only intended to use him to create more harm to others. _I told her that I'd do what I can for her, but now even that feels like a pitifully empty promise. Nothing I ever do can erase the things that have happened here. Asking for her happiness… even that doesn't seem feasible, if this is the life she's had to live. I… I can't. I can't do anything here._

Tokoyami held his hands up to his beak, where they captured his labored breath. He hunched his shoulders as though to shield himself from the burden of the knowledge he'd uncovered. As though this were something he could walk away from, he retreated back a step, and he bumped into one of the tables. A sharp blade clattered to the ground, the only sound to fill the room other than his own pathetic noises. _I feel like I'm going to be sick,_ Tokoyami thought to himself in what felt like cruel irony. Because as it turned out, everyone down here was tragically ill. And it wasn't something a monster like Overhaul could ever hope to cure. This was a hell for the unstable. A place for sociopaths and the deranged, a place for the abused and the suicidal rejects. A place for bastards who thought that doing these things to _fucking children_ was redeemable so long as the product or end goal, whatever the hell that was, was satisfactory.

Tremors wracked his body. _I don't want to be here anymore._

Preoccupied by the voices that plagued his thoughts, he failed to recognize the ones that were sounding from just outside the room. It was only when the handle to the door began to twist that he came back to attention. The instant thought of _"what do I do"_ left him paralyzed for a second, before he finally willed himself to break free from his shock. Different thoughts shouted down at him, but he made the quick decision to hide under the closest table. His hands kept his beak firmly shut so that no sounds would escape him, but he couldn't stop the shaking.

The door opened, and a person stepped inside. He wore a black suit and a doctor's mask – Tokoyami tried to think of where he'd seen him before, but his mind was too muddled to think straight – and the man was talking on a private communicator.

Tokoyami tried to shut his eyes against the world, but that didn't stop him from hearing the unraveling truths that were being spilled.

"Yes, yeah, the samples were adequate. It was just figuring out how to fine tune them into something more potent that was the trouble… huh? A-ah, well, we have plenty of temporary doses now but…" The man grew silent as the person on the other side talked, and he used this chance to survey the room. "God damn, you guys left this place a mess. I thought the Boss hated when you didn't clean up after him? You even left the lights on… Well I'm not the custodian!" He began fiddling with the tools that had been left out, and took them over to the sink to be cleaned. "…Yeah, I can tell you had to cut the appointment early… What's that? …A bad reaction?"

He let out a weary sigh and turned the chair in the center of the room. It creaked sadly, and a few more drops of blood splattered to the ground from the disturbance. "This is what you get from working with kids. I hate it, they can never just sit still. She's usually so much more compliant, too. I wonder what made today any different – you'd think the brat would get used to it…"

The man walked to the back of the room, attention given to the conversation. Keys jangled from his pocket, and he unlocked a large metal cabinet that loomed in the shadows. Tokoyami tried to peer past the man to see what it contained, and saw countless vials filled with liquid and strange metal tools. "Heh, but it was exactly what we needed… Oi, don't doubt me just yet. I actually was able to construct some bullets that, if my testing is correct, should provide permanent effects. They're just really hard to make, and require a lot of source material, time, and money… Well, no, I only have three right now, and two more that I'm struggling to finish, but now that I've got a handle on it I should be able to complete those and replicate more, just so long as we get plenty of–"

The person on the end began to talk over him, and the man started to become visibly annoyed. He tapped impatiently on the metal shelf, absentmindedly glancing over the different glass containers set out before him. "…And I've already _gone_ through today's extractions. What don't you understand? I've been going at this for _hours_ , thanks to the Boss getting on my ass about it. Look, I can already tell that he had to do a full reset today. That just means she's ready for more, right? We're on a time crunch, here, we don't know when the heroes will –"

Tokoyami jerked instinctively at the mention of heroes. He hadn't actually thought about them in a while, but he remembered his first conversation with Eri, how she had met Deku. The heroes knew she was here, they just had to. And now they were being talked about like they were a threat to their plans. This couldn't be a coincidence. Maybe someone was actually coming. Someone who was capable of saving those in need.

But that man. He just wouldn't shut up, no matter how much Tokoyami willed him to stop. "Look, I don't care how many times you have to bring her in here, we need this _done._ We're way too close to slow down now. If you go to Overhaul about it, he's not going to complain. He's the one that wants this more than anyone, remember? I want you to go to him, and I want you to get Eri back on that fucking chair or so help me–!"

Tokoyami couldn't stand hearing this anymore. He'd wanted it to stop, that's all. He'd wanted this night end. For this nightmare to end. But hearing Eri's name like that brought to mind her scared expression and all the pain she must've suffered through. He couldn't do this anymore.

Tokoyami choked out a sob. It escaped his beak, a strangled sound that he wasn't able to hold back.

The man stopped talking. The voice on the other end could be faintly heard, but soon even that sound faded into oblivion.

Tokoyami quietly shrank into the folds of his cloak. His feathers were on end, and his heart raced so fast it made his chest ache.

He continued talking again, but it was about mundane stuff, and the person on the other end was beginning to sound frustrated. The yakuza locked up the metal cabinet and turned as though to head for the exit. But he walked slowly, as though looking for something. Tokoyami stopped breathing. It was maybe the only thing he could do. And that's why he could only sit still and listen as the next words were said.

"I'm going to need you to send some people here _now._ Let the Precepts know that something's wrong in the experimentation lab. We've been infiltrated."

The man was standing next to the table Tokoyami was hiding under now. His foot was hovering over a footprint of his that had been left after Tokoyami had slipped in the blood. There was a trail leading directly to him. There was no going back now.

Tokoyami rushed to his feet, shoving the table into the yakuza with as much strength as his terrified body could muster. A scream of surprise and outrage came from him, and above that the words "Get Overhaul! Get Overhaul!"

 _No! Don't get him!_

Tokoyami tried to make a mad dash for the door, but his cloak caught on that chair, that horrible centerpiece of the room. Caught off guard, Tokoyami twisted his body to try and free himself, but he was too panicked to do much of anything. The one thing that had given him a small sense of security in this grim place, the one thing that he had accepted from this group of people, was now holding him back in the worst possible situation. He could feel the cruel knife of irony twisting into his guts. And then he heard the fabric rip.

Tokoyami had a valid attempt at recovery, finding his feet, but before any more action could be made, a strong hand gripped him by the wrist. It tightened mercilessly around him before the man twisted the arm behind his back. Tokoyami let out a cry of pain and alarm, arching his back to try and follow the movement.

The man dropped his communicator with a curse and he tried to control the writhing bird. Tokoyami had been taught how to break free of such moves. Of course he had, through all his training. But in the moment he couldn't do anything. He didn't want to be touched anymore. Not by these people and not by anyone. His feet was skidding in the puddle of Eri's blood. He crumpled to his knees, and he reached out his free arm to catch himself on something. But there was only that damn chair to hold onto. They were coming. He wanted a way out. He'd raze this whole facility if it meant he wouldn't have to be here anymore.

It was just too much. He thought he'd been better, that he could control his emotions, but how could anyone be reasonable at a time like this.

 _Please, make it stop! I never wanted any of this!_

"Make it stop!" he wailed.

He felt Dark Shadow's presence before he saw it. The quirk's power was coming off of him in waves, a barely controllable darkness that was feeding off of his fears. He didn't know what happened, didn't want to know, but because his master had been rendered paralyzed, Dark Shadow had to take the initiative again. To protect him. To protect _them._ Because that was the only thing he _could_ do.

The pressure that had been holding Tokoyami in place was ripped from him. A resonating crash filled the room. The sound of glass vials and metal tools accompanied it. And then everything was still.

 _What happened._

 _Please get out of here, Fumikage._

 _What did you do._

 _What you asked me to._

Tokoyami lifted his head slowly. Everything around him was in disarray. The tables were knocked over. Nothing was where it once was. He couldn't see where the man had gone.

 _I've done everything you asked me to do. This one time, just listen to me. Run from this place now. Don't let them catch you._

Tokoyami rose unsteadily to his feet. He gripped the chair desperately, as much as he hated it, because it was the only thing that was supporting him. But he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering the room. He had to know what had happened. What everything up till now had led to, because as much as he hated it he didn't want to live in ignorance. His eyes fell upon the door, his exit out of here, calling out to him, but he kept searching the room.

And then he saw it. The form of the man that had been gripping his arm mere moments ago, yelling in his face, talking about Eri. It was someone he shouldn't have felt any remorse over.

But his body. It was just so _motionless._

There weren't any clawmarks this time. No external injuries present at a first glance, but it was clear to see that Dark Shadow had flung him against the wall with everything he had, fueled by everything that had been welling up inside him the entire time he'd been forced to reside in this cursed place. Tables and equipment had broken down around him – on top of him, too. His neck was bent at such a weird angle. A thin train of blood leaked from his mouth. And still he wasn't moving, or crying out in pain, or anything.

Tokoyami retched. He was truly sick to his stomach now.

In this dark, grisly place, nothing was sacred. He felt tears beginning to form, and made no attempt to wipe them away as they dampened the feathers under his eyes.

"I don't want to be here."

His quirk appeared next to his shoulder for a split moment to see what he saw. _"I'm sorry,"_ Dark Shadow croaked, voice filled with regret. And he could tell that it was sincere. But still, everything felt so awful. He didn't want to immerse himself of the consequences of his actions. Because it'd been his fault, and there was no other way around that. He had to take responsibility for what had happened this time.

Everything hurt, and yet he hadn't been the one to be injured.

He didn't know how long he stood there, frozen to the spot, staring at the quiet body in anguish. He couldn't move his feet, couldn't even think of running now, or trying to escape, or find help, or literally anything else.

And then the door to the room was thrown wide open. The light from the hallway spilled in, granting better vision on everything that had occurred him and revealing the truth of the situation for all to see. Tokoyami flinched away from it. He'd lost his chance to run while he still could. Not that he could ever pretend this never happened, but… at least maybe then he wouldn't have had to face what was about to transpire next.

"What happened here?! What's going o–" Tokoyami didn't have to turn to see who it was. It was Chrono's voice, loud and in charge as he gave his demands and tried to bring order to the situation. But it must not've taken long for him to piece everything together. His tone changed, becoming filled with an unprecedented amount of venom. "So it was _you._ " It was almost as though he'd feared – or more accurately expected – as much. Was the result of this truly no surprise? Because Tokoyami sure hadn't expected it, despite being the one responsible.

And then a smooth, icy voice sounded above his. It was calm, horribly so, and underneath that was a burning disgust that not even the most silver-tongued could've perfectly concealed. "I should've known that something like this was going to happen. But you sure didn't wait very long to test my patience yet again. Isn't that right, Fumikage Tokoyami?"

Tokoyami whipped around, ever nerve on end and every instinct afire. Dark Shadow was hurriedly cawing various thoughts in his mind in a panic, and Tokoyami was internally yelling back at him.

 _Shut up! Just shut up, let me think! It's fine! It's not fine!_

Overhaul was blocking the doorway. His chest was heaving slightly, like he'd run here. Chrono was in the room now, but he'd been pushed to the side, smartly not saying a thing while his boss surveyed the situation. His yellow eyes were brimming with anger, as though he'd just watched his most valued possession be desecrated.

"What made you think that this was the best thing to do? Was this planned? Are your intentions against me truly so vile that you wouldn't even hesitate to wrong me like this? You really are a scourge on this world, aren't you?"

Tokoyami shook his head uselessly at the questions being spat at him. It wasn't like that at all, but at the same time this wasn't something he could talk himself through. The time for talking was gone now.

Chrono had warned him. So had others, while Overhaul had been so keen on having the bird-headed student be by his side. But now there was nowhere to go and nothing he could do. Everything had been brought upon himself. Not just today, but every action he'd made. I thought he wasn't expecting to voice came to the forefront of his mind: _I wish All Might was here._

A shudder filled him, and his body suddenly felt so much more tired.

Overhaul began to step forward. "You really have caused me a major inconvenience, I hope you know."

"Stay back!" Tokoyami screamed at him. His feet finally began to move again, and it brought him backing away to the far end of the room. He was only trapping himself further, but it was the only thing he could think to do at the moment. Darkness swelled around him, responding to his panicked cries. Dark Shadow was ready to fight for him at a moment's notice. A part of him didn't want to cause anymore destruction here today, but the rest of him was begging to get out of here through whatever means possible.

Overhaul tilted his head, looking down at him from across the room in disappointment. "Is this really the way you want to go? I'm embarrassed to have thought so ideally on you. This will no doubt leave a stain on my reputation."

The sound of footsteps running closer could be heard, and several masked yakuza appeared in the hallway behind Overhaul, the backup from that man's call. They all looked ready to fight, with guns and katanas at the ready. But Overhaul barred their path, halting their progress and keeping them from entering the room.

Chrono was evaluating the situation. "Overhaul, don't you think you should let them in here? We should quell this situation as soon as possible – I fear this one might go berserk on us if we wait too long."

Tokoyami's eyes stretched wide in shock. Had it really reached this point? He couldn't even be sure if that statement was valid or not – it could be, with how tumultuous his thoughts and feelings were at the moment, but Dark Shadow wasn't reacting to them as negatively as he might've in the past. He didn't even understand what was going on anymore, it was so difficult to do anything, let alone move. Was he going to lose himself? Or was he too overcome, even for that?

"Just let me handle this for now," Overhaul said. He reached out a hand behind him, and one of the lower yakuza handed him a small gun. "Despite everything, I still have need for him. We can clean up this disgusting area later. Put all appointments on hold for the next two days while we evaluate our losses and plan for what's to come."

Tokoyami felt the cold, hard concrete of the farthest wall as he pressed his back to it. This was as far as he could go. There was no going forward. And no going back.

"Tranquillizer? Will that be enough to pacify what we're dealing with?" Chrono asked, not wanting to doubt him but ever so cautious of what they had to deal with.

"No. We're settling this my way. It'll be easier, and maybe I can put this bird in his place like I should've from the start."

"You don't have to do the dirty work here. I can use my quirk on him, and–"

"Chrono, that's enough." Overhaul pulled a small container from his pocket. Tokoyami couldn't see the exact contents of it, but it was obvious what was happening when he loaded some sort of bullet into the gun before handing the container to Chrono.

"You're using these ones… Boss?"

"Did you expect me to use the _other_ ones? Don't try to waste my time. I know what needs to be done." Overhaul's tone was still unnervingly calm. Tokoyami wished there was more. Just. Any indication of what to expect. He had to have been in so much trouble, how could he not be? And still he didn't know what to make of all this. Everything was too much like a natural progression of events.

Overhaul pointed the gun wordlessly at Tokoyami. He'd been prepared for countless things before, but he'd never been on the receiving end of a loaded gun. He held it in the air a moment too long, focusing his sights, and Tokoyami found that he couldn't say anything. His thoughts were still too immersed in themselves for any outward communication.

A loud bang penetrated the room. Tokoyami bolted to the side, as though that might've been any way to dodge a bullet. But it pierced his shoulder nonetheless. And yet it didn't hurt like he thought a bullet would. It was only a sharp pain for a second, but nothing more.

Tokoyami straightened himself, confused more than anything. Looking at what it was that had struck him, he saw that it was more like a small, cylindrical dart than anything. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

Tokoyami reached his hand towards it, as though to pluck it out. But then a burning sensation rippled through him, causing his hand to freeze in midair. His breathing became labored, and his muscles convulsed. Something was wrong.

Footsteps sounded, filling the room. Overhaul was making his way easily through the room, avoiding the broken tables and scattered equipment like it meant nothing to him.

"Don't get near me!" Tokoyami cried, his voice hoarse.

Overhaul stopped for a mere second. He quirked an eyebrow, as though wondering why the loud little child was trying to tell him what to do. It was but an empty warning challenge.

"I-I'm warning you! Don't you dare try to touch me!"

It was right then that Tokoyami was finally starting to realize what had happened. Because he realized he felt nothing. There were no shadows closing in, no darkness swirling around his feet. The light was just a light, not something that made him feel even slightly uncomfortable. And the darkness was the same: nothing more, nothing less. Tokoyami felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time: nothing. The fear of his predicament still possessed him, but there was no force or power behind it. Only a sense of loss and confusion.

And then when another thought occurred, it came to him easily. And it brought a slew of different problems with it, ones that he thought he'd never have to think about again. He was alone, truly and utterly. His inner thoughts were deathly quiet. No voice to guide him, support him, argue with him. There was only himself now. It hadn't been that way since he was four.

Like a cruel blow to the head, Tokoyami realized that Dark Shadow was no longer with him. "Dark Shadow…?" he croaked, desperation rising in his voice. His chest heaved.

 _Where are you? Why aren't you here? Answer me! You were always supposed to be here! Don't leave me alone like this! I promise I'm not mad, so please…!_

His thoughts raged, but it was only the one, and nobody answered the call. It was only him, talking to himself like a lonely fool. He didn't want to think about what had just happened, but it was everything that preoccupied his thoughts. His hands came up to hold either side of his body, as though it were the only thing keeping him secure. This feeling was so much worse than he ever could've imagined. It was so unlike the times when his quirk was flooded with light, or when Aizawa would erase it with his own quirk. At least then Dark Shadow was still in his thoughts, a constant companion that, while annoying at times, was all he'd ever had for most of his life. But now even that was no longer feasible. He was just… _gone._

"Do you understand now?" Overhaul asked.

Tokoyami jerked his head up. He hadn't even realized that the yakuza boss had gotten so close to him. He made an attempt to back away, but there was nowhere left to go.

"I've robbed you of your quirk. So why don't you resign yourself to me now and we can put an end to this horrible night. You have nothing left worth fighting for, and no means to do so," Overhaul explained impatiently.

But there was.

Tokoyami frantically grabbed at a scalpel that was resting near him, and pointed it towards Overhaul. "I thought I told you to stay back!"

Overhaul's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Oh, no, you did. I was just hoping you'd be smarter than this. You _really_ think you can do me in with just that? Don't insult me. You've already done enough of that already. Or perhaps you don't actually intend on trying to hurt me. Only a sick fool not in their right mind would attempt such a thing."

Tokoyami wavered, his hand shaking. _I… don't know where to go from here._

No response.

Tokoyami dropped the tool. And balled his hand into a fist the second that Overhaul stepped within his range. If there was any time where he could put the combat tactics he'd learned to use, it would be now, when he was utterly defenseless and void of other options. It was all he could do, in the face of such tyranny.

Tears blurring his vision, Tokoyami grit his teeth and threw a punch. All his grief, anger, and frustration culminated into a single move aimed right for the bastard's mask. Even if it didn't hurt him, we wanted to make his stance clear. He wasn't going to cooperate with the person who did this to him.

But Overhaul caught his fist before it could ever reach him. The lanky yakuza, with his pale, almost sickly physique and purple feathered coat, looked down at him with an incredible amount of anger and contempt, like he couldn't believe that this wretched crow would do something so impulsive and unsightly.

Overhaul looked at Tokoyami's hand, now clenched in his own, and Tokoyami followed his gaze. He felt his heart skip a beat, and all those feelings that had fueled him before had just as quickly left, leaving him more vulnerable than ever before. Overhaul's hand was ungloved. Tokoyami could feel how unnaturally cold his skin felt, and could feel the man's nerves twitching in utter disgust at the position he found himself in now.

Overhaul's voice was no longer smooth. It was rising in volume, every word spat out angrily. "You… _you…_ are really the most _vile_ thing I've ever had the displeasure of putting up with. And for that – for all the trouble you've given me, and for your crimes – I will not let you off easy. I hate that you've quite literally forced my hand like this. So you have no right to complain now. Take this time to think about your actions. And next time, do better so that this doesn't have to happen again."

Tokoyami heard a distinct, vaguely familiar sound, just like when Magne had met her end. Cracks appeared like a pattern on his flesh, and his bones could be felt groaning as though they were being taken apart splinter by splinter. A realization hit him – everything _hurt_ so badly. It felt like every molecule that composed him was being severed from one another, the very fabric of his existence being ripped asunder.

He didn't have the capability to scream with how quickly it all was happening. He wasn't even sure if his throat still worked. And yet somehow it all happened in such careful detail that it was as though he could feel every little attack on his body. But Tokoyami did have a thought. One that plagued him like a sickness, circulating his empty, rapidly decaying mind. _I don't want to die._

No response.

And then everything went dark.


	45. Chapter 45

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 42**

Feeling came first, and thoughts only later. It was incomprehensible, just how entirely wrong everything – him, the world, the absence – felt. But it was undeniably beyond his control. Everything had been, and it was easier to believe that if it meant that he didn't have to dwell on it. And yet try as he might, when finally he came to and could form ideas, it brought no solace. It was own voice, just the one, lamenting his case, berating him ceaselessly. Peace of mind was such a foreign, such a fleeting, thing. Even when he could swear that nobody was around to cause harm, he felt a disservice to himself.

Nothing hurt. Not physically. Even yesterday's ache in his side from his scuffle with the clone had vanished entirely. But the phantoms of his mind plagued him relentlessly. He felt weak, not just in the sense of being powerless, but every movement felt labored. His mere existence felt like an afterthought, like he shouldn't be here, living, and that idea, much like all the others, didn't sit right with him. But what could possibly be done to remedy that?

Nothing at all.

Overhaul's quirk: the manipulation of matter. It could take apart any physical object on the molecular level and reconstruct it. It was a remedy to mishaps, to dirty work, to achieving a desirable outcome. How laughable it seemed now. How destructive. No matter what it was able to reconstruct, there were always going to be parts that remained broken. But it was unlikely that those consequences made any difference to him. After all, anyone capable of abusing such a power would never be able to fully understand the repercussions it would have on others.

"…"

He didn't want to think about it. It wouldn't do him any good. Not now. Not ever. And maybe it never did in the first place, but thinking to himself felt impossible now. He couldn't trust himself to keep his thoughts aligned. Because without a doubt it would take him to places where he didn't want to be. And even then, what would be the point? He couldn't do that to himself.

Tokoyami had been lying in the bed of his room for some time now. He hadn't kept track of the passage of time – it was meaningless anyway. There was nothing he could do to make this situation any better. So he made no attempt.

The room was lit by his bedside lamp, although the presence or absence of light didn't make much difference anymore. He felt restricted to his bed, not wanting to move unless absolutely necessary. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw things he didn't want to see, and so sleep eluded him without fail. The feeling of uselessness was overwhelming, and it kept him in a state of mind that he struggled to free himself from.

Every so often a knock would sound on the door, or a voice would be heard outside, and panic would seize him. The idea that Overhaul might come back filled him with dread, for maybe the yakuza boss might decide that his business had gone unfinished. And so he didn't make a sound, or move an inch, or did anything that might resemble a response, hoping instead that whoever it was would leave him alone. It seemed like for the time being that was to be the case, as he never had to see anyone for quite some time, and he preferred it that way.

But he couldn't stay like this forever. It was pathetic, and he knew it. So then why was it so hard to move or get up, to do anything at all? He wasn't paralyzed, he could still get up. He wasn't hurt; there was no pain to speak of. But it was so debilitating, the position he was in. It was all in his head. But maybe that was the problem.

His senses felt dulled. Shadows in the corners of the room moved, but every time he hoped that they would come to him, he was able to focus long enough to realize that there was nothing there. His stomach felt follow, and his mouth was dry. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to stay like this, but it couldn't have been for much longer. Something had to change.

A knock on the door, just like any other. Maybe a bit more hesitant? It didn't matter. It sounded again, the same pattern, only this time much more insistent. He didn't care to think what that meant. But then when a different sound was made, it became much more of his problem.

The door creaked open ever so slowly, allowing a trail of light from the other side to spill in. Tokoyami's breath hitched in his throat, and his hands clenched the blankets around him.

"Tokoyami…? Oi, stop moping around!"

Another voice shushed him quietly before being directed to Tokoyami. "Heeey, there. Don't you think it's been a while? I know not everything had gone as planned, buuut…"

Tokoyami peered out from under the sheets, eyes narrowed into slits to appraise who was disturbing him. Toga and Twice were standing outside his room and peeking inside uncertainly, like they weren't quite sure what to make of this. They… they were villains, though, so he didn't want them getting any further. He loathed the fact that they were here in the first place. Could he never just be left alone?

Tokoyami sank deeper into his bed with an agitated growl, hoping they would take the hint and leave him be. But of course, knowing these two, it was never to be that simple. He could never just be left alone by the scum of this earth.

Seeing him be as unresponsive as he was, Toga took an uncertain step into the somber space. "Sooo, Fumikage, I heard you had a little run-in after I, ah, left you alone. That… that's on me. But…"

"It's been two days! Where've you been?!" Twice demanded. His demeanor softened. "We've been worried about you, ya know…? But nobody wants to tell us what happened…"

Ah. So that's how it is. It made sense, though – nobody here would ever want to make their movements and their faults so transparent. Overhaul would hate to admit that anything this troubling ever happened all because he didn't take enough care in supervising his guests. The day that man realizes his flaws is the day he loses everything.

Tokoyami shifted in bed, moving to prop himself up in slow, meticulous movements. He viewed the two that were looking down at him apologetically from across the room and felt bile rise in him. "I didn't give you permission to enter," Tokoyami growled.

"We, uh, were let in?" Twice said. "You weren't answering, so people were getting worried! We were too…"

 _It's fine, isn't it? If I died, Overhaul would just bring me back._

"Get out," Tokoyami spat.

Toga raised her hands before herself defensively, but the simple act of raising a hand made Tokoyami tense instinctively. "Okay, okay, we didn't come here to harass you, I just thought you'd know. We just feel kinda responsible for this."

 _Ah. That's right. It's all because of villains. If they'd never captured me, this never would've… no. Evil happens no matter what. Even if I hadn't been here, people like Eri would still…_

"Tokoyami?" Twice called out. The door hovered partially open uncertainly. Twice looked back behind him, and if Tokoyami focused he could see a faint shadow waiting behind them. They weren't alone.

Toga assessed the situation and crept over to his bed. She wasn't necessarily the last person he wanted to see – other people had earned that right – but allowing her to come this close filled him with disgust. She signaled to Twice to stay put and came to crouch at his bedside.

Tokoyami made no move to stop her, and when she came close he leaned forward to hear her whispers. If this was all just one of her nasty tricks concealing a knife, then so be it.

"We're almost done here, alright? Unrest has been spreading through the ranks here, and we've done more here than you think. So just hold on a little longer and then we'll be back with the rest of the League. Now doesn't that sound nice?"

Tokoyami looked her dead in the eyes. She was smiling, but this time around it was so obviously fake, with not a hint of merit. "Prove to me that you have but a single redeemable quality. But regardless, nothing good will ever befall you for all the things you've already done."

Toga bit her lip, her sharp incisors digging in. "That's… about what I expected. But now they can't say I didn't try. So from here on out, whatever happens is your problem. Twice and I still have things to do. I know we've done a pretty shit job of keeping an eye out for you, but now I can't even promise that. But you can handle something like this, right? After all, you didn't seem to mind tolerating us after long enough~"

Tokoyami raised himself completely from bed, swinging his legs over the side. He brought his beak close to her, and delivered to her words that only she could hear. "All villains in this world will get what they deserve someday."

"Hmm. You might want to be prepared for that, then," she responded without missing a beat.

"Get. Out."

She shrugged. "Okay, but just remember that I was the best you had to work with down here." She stood up, beginning to retreat from him, but not before whispering one last thing to him. "But if it means anything, well, sorry I wasn't there."

An actual confirmation of her guilt. A sincere apology. He hadn't been expecting that. He watched her leave, though, and felt nothing but relief when she vanished into the hallway, disappearing behind Twice. But Twice was more reluctant. It looked like he was still trying to decide if he should say something. But before he could make up his mind, he looked behind himself, seemingly distracted. He mumbled something dejectfully, and Tokoyami was almost disappointed when he, too, slipped out of sight.

Tokoyami sighed. Whatever they were hoping to accomplish, they'd managed to get him out of bed. That must've counted for something.

Against his better judgment, he raised himself completely from the condescending comfort of the bed and walked painstakingly towards the door and the sliver of nauseating light that was seeping through. He peered out into the hallway, flinching as the bright light stung his eyes. "Twice?" he croaked uncertainly.

And then his eyes adjusted, and the fogginess in his mind that was making it difficult to think began to clear. Only for a most unpleasant sight to block his view. He looked up at the visitor that had paid him a visit, feeling his heart twist painfully.

Overhaul was standing there expectantly. Just _waiting_ for him. What immeasurable bullshit was this?! Was there never to be any relief for him, or any semblance of security in this hell-driven underworld? But he was there, again, towering before him with a keycard in his hand.

Twice whipped around, surprised to see that he actually followed, and the eyes of his mask stretched wide in alarm. He had the sense to read the situation for once, even if he wasn't aware of all that had happened between him and the yakuza, and made an attempt to step in front of Overhaul so as to separate the two.

Overhaul's expression quickly switched to one of annoyance as he was forced to take a step back and avoid coming into contact with the man.

"Don't you think you all have far too little faith in me? I hope you still plan on following my orders as per our agreement. Bubaigawara, get out of my way," Overhaul said coldly.

"Go to hell! …Yeah, sure thing," Twice responded meekly. He looked miserable as he stepped back, but he was keeping a watchful eye on Tokoyami all the while. He knew this situation wasn't the most hopeful, and he had to adhere to the duties set forth as part of this deal. But Tokoyami got the feeling that he'd be genuinely upset if something happened to him. If he knew what had happened. It was the same thing with Magne – Twice was responsible for setting this whole ordeal in motion, and it was an ongoing process that was still seeing the consequences even now. That was something that, regardless of what one voice said, he wouldn't be able to live down. Because Tokoyami could understand that mindset.

But that was for later. Right now, Tokoyami was struggling to comprehend why this stain on society had approached him yet again. Hadn't he done enough already?! Tokoyami felt stuck, frozen to the door as he looked past the plague-doctor mask into the face that was permanently etched into his memories: the last thing he'd seen before everything went dark. He hadn't wanted to face it again, but clearly that had been far too much to ask for.

He might've wanted to be defiant at some point in the past – to the League, to Dabi, to the yakuza, to Overhaul – but now that was an unachievable thing. Instead he strained his voice just enough to ask "W…what do you want from me?" and left it at that. It had no power to it. It wasn't a demand. It was an honest question. Because at this point he just didn't know, and that scared him the most.

"It's come to my attention that you hadn't left your room in a while, and I was beginning to wonder if something might've been wrong. Nothing is wrong, I would hope?" the yakuza boss asked. He cast a pointed glance to the two League villains that were standing off to the side, on-guard for whatever might happen. So that's how it was.

"Everything… is fine," Tokoyami gritted out. But he looked away, and the knuckles of his hand gripping the doorknob turned white. That had to have been his most transparent lie yet. Toga and Twice were giving him looks of concern. But it was enough for Overhaul.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said, his expression not changing. "I must say, it's been a bit troublesome keeping you three here, but that will pay off soon enough. At the very least I was able to get you out of your room, so we're making progress."

Tokoyami glared past him to where Toga was standing, but she avoided him. So that's how it was. And yet even then he couldn't bring himself to blame them, at least not entirely, because much like everything else he imagined they didn't have much say in the matter. A part of them had to have been concerned, but ultimately it was Overhaul who had told them to get him from the confines of his room. Otherwise he probably never would've left. Not if it could be helped.

"Now then, you asked me what I want from you. To put it bluntly, I believe we have some business to attend to. So why don't we take a little walk? I think there's someone you want to see."

Tokoyami perked up at that. The idea of being left with Overhaul was nauseating. The only solace was that he couldn't possibly do anything worse to him than what had already been done. But he hated that this was the point that had been reached, the ultimatum for everything that had brought him here. In this position, at this time, there was nothing he could refuse. And even if he could… he knew where Overhaul was going, who he wanted to see, and it was inconceivable that Tokoyami would back down now just because he was scared. Just because all his senses were telling him to turn back now and never risk doing any more harm to himself and others.

"That's… yes. Please don't lead me astray. I need to see…" Tokoyami mumbled, his voice straining for clarity.

"But not without us, right? I want no part in this!" Twice chirped up, demanding their attention.

"You two are to stay here until I ask for you. That being said, I expect you to be ready and on standby should anything significant occur. I may have need of you soon," Overhaul answered simply. "Now then, Tokoyami, are you ready?"

"Am I ever?" he sighed, shoving down his instincts and the thoughts telling him to run, to ride, to do anything that made sense. He slipped back into his room for only a moment to fetch his shoes and cloak. The rest of his attire was the business-casual default that he had awoken in and never bothered to change – a purple dress shirt and black slacks – for all the difference it made. He was beyond caring at this point. It was just better to agree to what expectations Overhaul set for him, as much as it filled him with dread. And sure enough, Overhaul couldn't complain when he stepped back out, as presentable as he was going to get.

Toga grimaced as he passed, and Twice looked like he wanted desperately to say something before thinking better of it. There was little time for words now. But at least when he passed them by and followed Overhaul's lead, he felt no regret. Only responsibility as he held himself accountable for his actions.

The two League villains disappeared behind him. There was nothing they could've said after all. This defeatist attitude was getting to them all, that much was apparent. And by this time very little about that could be changed. Not with where they were headed. Not with what they were responsible for.

When enough distance had gone by, with Tokoyami walking dutifully behind Overhaul yet again like miserable clockwork, he finally brought it upon himself to speak up. "What… did you _do_ to me?" he croaked.

Overhaul remained silent for some time, and he wondered if he would answer at all. But then he did, exceeding his expectations in the most limited way possible. "It was a reset. You acted far out of line so I set you straight. There was nothing wrong with that – I know for a fact that you have no negative physical effects. I made sure of that. You still have your uses, after all."

Tokoyami gawked at him. This was baffling. This repulsive villain really didn't think he had done anything wrong. He was _justifying_ this, as though it had been the only conceivable answer! _How many other people have you forced to undergo this?! What right did you have?!_ Tokoyami wanted to scream at him in outrage, but his voice wouldn't allow for that, nor his spirit, and he couldn't bear to stand up to him uselessly yet again. How utterly pathetic.

"Is that all? I would've thought you'd have more to say."

Tokoyami took a deep breathe, hoping that he could say this next part cohesively. Instead it came out as a choked sob, a thinly veiled cry for help that just barely held back his desperation. "M-my quirk…! It…"

He couldn't say much more than that. But he didn't have to. Overhaul came to a stop, looking down at him in irritation like he was asking for so much. After everything the yakuza boss had put him through, everything was just so _inconvenient_ to that man. But he answered nonetheless, if only so that the bird-headed boy wouldn't make a scene. "Are you daft? I know I used the right one: fast acting but not long lasting. Those are easy to make. I wouldn't dare use anything more valuable on the likes of you. After all, I see more potential in you now than ever before. You don't plan on being a waste of my assets, do you?"

Overhaul leaned down until his eyes were level with Tokoyami, his mask hovering mere inches from his face. He produced a plain white key card and held it triumphantly in the air as though it meant something. Focusing further, though, Tokoyami saw the faint pink smudges on it. It hadn't been properly cleaned since Tokoyami had last used it.

Overhaul held the card before him, and with deliberate movements placed it on top of Tokoyami's beak. When Overhaul applied pressure, Tokoyami was forced to tilt his beak along with it. "You try so hard, but for what purpose? Did you really care that much, or were you just trying to fulfill a sense of self-satisfaction by thinking that you were doing anything noteworthy? And, be honest with yourself here, what good did any of your efforts actually accomplish? Because all I see is a child that stepped way too far out of his comfort zone. You really only have yourself to blame, I want you to realize. Go ahead. Defy me again. See what happens."

Tokoyami reached up with a shaky, desperate hand towards the card, which Overhaul swiftly withdrew. "B-but then, where's Dark Shadow?"

Overhaul scoffed at him. "Your quirk? I figured you'd have it back by now. It should come back gradually, so don't be surprised if its presence is rather weak at this point. Have you even tried to properly use it? Or have your own fears finally caught up to you?"

Tokoyami actually hadn't considered that. So overcome had he been, calling out desperately waiting for a response, that he'd neglected to make any physical attempts at usage. That's something a normal quirk user would try to do: _use it._

Tokoyami tried taking a shaky breath, focusing hard on using his power. But nothing came of it, and his thoughts crumbled once again. He just couldn't focus. It was asking too much of him right now.

Overhaul watched him struggle, his expression blank. "I see. That's fine. Just make sure you're of use to me when the time comes, and we won't have any problems. Is that understood?" Overhaul continued walking. Tokoyami followed, because what other choice did he have? But all the while he was trying so hard to reach out to a quirk that was there somewhere. It had to be. Would Overhaul lie to him? Probably. If it suited his needs and made his servants more conforming, then absolutely. But Tokoyami reeked of desperation. It was all he had left.

They walked in relative silence as Tokoyami kept himself preoccupied reaching out for what he wasn't even sure was there. But just like before, it was easy to think that it was gone, that his quirk – that nobody – was around to protect him anymore. Because his quirk had only ever done what he could, right? Because it wasn't his fault. It was…n't…his…

"What happened to that man." Tokoyami asked, his hoarse voice barely a whisper.

Overhaul heard loud and clear in the emptiness of the halls, and knew what he meant. " _Tch._ That was your greatest disservice to me, I hope you know. So much cleanup had to be done for that whole room, it was repulsive. As for that scientist? I wasn't in the mood to pick him up immediately. You made a lot of work for me that night, and it was horribly inconvenient."

"So…he's…"

Overhaul sighed. "Of course I brought him back. It was annoying, and I might've left him in that state for a bit too long, but never doubt my abilities. But after that he refused to be cohesive. Those bastards don't even want to continue serving me after I was kind enough to resurrect them. A shame, too. If he'd been more focused then maybe he would've completed the research. But as it turns out he was a lost cause."

Tokoyami racked his brain trying to understand what was being said. This felt important. He thought back to that incident and what the man had said before his life had been… interrupted. It was difficult to think past the gruesome images that kept popping up, though, and no matter how much he tried he could only collect vague recollections of what the man had been saying about his research.

Overhaul seemed to consider something for a moment. "If not for that incident you caused, we'd be in a better situation. But don't get your hopes up. We can still make do with what we have." He turned to look down at Tokoyami, and he couldn't shake this feeling of unease. There was something undeniably hungry about that golden gaze, and all Tokoyami could do was avert himself against it. He didn't want to talk to him anymore.

So he followed along in silence instead.

This walk was beginning to be familiar, if progressively unbearable. Not that it could be helped at this point, since it was necessary if he wanted to reach his destination. And sure enough, this time around, the further they walked the more he was able to recognize his surroundings. Until they rounded that corner, and came into that hallway. The mediator was standing by, nervous as Overhaul tipped his mask into view. But that was the least of his worries.

Tokoyami couldn't stand to be at Overhaul's side any longer. He was here for one reason, one thing that motivated him to keep going because apparently he didn't care enough about himself to act for just his own reasons. He snatched the keycard – _his_ keycard – from Overhaul's hand, and broke free from his side to run towards the door. Overhaul made no attempt to stop him, not even a noise when that critical card was yanked from his possession. It was as though it didn't surprise him. After all, this bird wouldn't step too terribly out of line after everything that had happened. He was only doing exactly as instinct dictated, and playing into the wishes of that girl. And that, to some degree, was forgivable so long as he didn't push it any further. Because even if two pawns tried to stick together, he would be the one to move them according to his whim. That's just how these things tended to play out, right?

Tokoyami barged past the mediator, who let out an indignant "Hey!"

Without waiting on either of them, or rather hoping they wouldn't interfere, Tokoyami ran the keycard and heard the door unlock. He grasped desperately for the doorknob and entered the room before another word could be uttered, and slammed it shut behind him upon slipping into its midst.

It was much of the same, exactly as he remembered. That haze of melancholy and eeriness still filled the child's room. It was still a room that was light but dark, full of things and yet so empty. It promised a space where one could live, but was only ever really a prison.

And there she was. Sitting on the bed.

Tokoyami had scared her with the abrupt opening of the door, that much was certain. Her lip quivered and her eyes were wide in surprise, but then she registered who it was that had appeared and her expression shifted to one of confusion.

"Tsukoyomi…? Why are you…?" she started to ask in a small voice, shifting to face the door that he had hastily closed. "Did Overhaul…? Is it time…?"

Tokoyami almost couldn't bear to see her after knowing what she'd been through. It was too much. Nobody her age should have to… But he had to do his best to remain composed. It would be mean to make the little girl worry after everything she'd been enduring.

Tokoyami crossed quickly to her bed, not knowing how much time he'd get in here. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?!"

Eri flinched away from his sudden approach and pointed questions, which didn't surprise him but stung nonetheless. He crouched on the floor in front of her bed. But she found the courage to speak. "You… did something, didn't you? It's been too long since my last appointment. Everyone looked very upset, something about the new members, but they left me alone so I didn't think too much about it. Tsukoyomi, what happened?"

Tokoyami shook his head stubbornly. "It's nothing you have to worry yourself over. So long as they left you alone, that's all I care about. I can't believe – " Tokoyami's voice began to quiver, and he had to force himself to stop before he could continue. "You've been so brave up until now, Eri. I don't want you to feel any more of that. Eri, you _don't_ deserve that. More than anyone else in this entire underground hell, you don't deserve that."

Eri looked down on him with such an acute sense of sadness that he felt it like a weight on his shoulders. "You know? No… you saw?" Tears began to well in her crimson eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I never should've… you shouldn't have gotten involved w-with me. Overhaul was right…and…"

Tokoyami climbed onto her bed. There wasn't anything he could say that would make this situation better. So he let actions speak for himself. He came close to her, and she looked up in surprise. He placed what he hoped was a reassuring hand on her back. She'd been shivering like a leaf, but calmed down with just that. "It's okay," Tokoyami rasped. But even he didn't believe those words, so he forced a smile and made sure that his next words rang with determination. "Because I am here."

The door to the room opened up. That was the most they probably could've asked for. Tokoyami had his back turned to the entrance, so he couldn't see who it was. But it wouldn't have taken much guessing.

"You must think quite highly of yourself to be acting like this," Overhaul observed.

Tokoyami laughed bitterly. "You couldn't be farther from the truth."

Eri shrunk at the sound of Overhaul's voice. Tokoyami instinctively brought his arms closer around her in the hopes of shielding her from the cruel world that she'd been forced to endure for far too long. His cloak spilled around her as he shifted to look around at the detestable adversary. If he was the only thing standing between Eri and more pain, then so be it. And he knew that it was futile – that one wave of the hand would make his efforts naught – but if he didn't try them there was no point in him being here.

Overhaul was scratching at his arm, as though trying to claw off some unforeseeable filth that continued to cling to him. If he thought that he could continue to use Eri as a tool to control Tokoyami, then that was his fault. Instead he'd given the crow-headed boy a reason to fight against him. "You're letting your impudence define you. I thought you had the common sense to learn from your mistakes," he seethed, irked to see the way he tried in vain to protect her. What did he think he was, a hero?!

"Not at the expense of others," Tokoyami growled. "And never for someone as sick as you."

That tested Overhaul's patience more than any other. "I've given you so many chances, and yet even now you decide you're going to act like this? If I'd known that I never would've brought you back, Shigaraki's contract be damned."

Tokoyami felt Eri wince in his arms, as though an attack had been dealt to her. But it was only him. He was responsible for his own downfall, and she shouldn't have to feel the burden of that.

Overhaul began stepping into the room, and all he could do was watch. "I'm wasting my time here. How dare you continue to set me back? You have no idea how much I've dedicated to my research, to making this society into something redeemable. Sacrifices are always going to be made, and you can't even but your feelings aside to see my vision?"

Tokoyami clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on reality. He peered out from the depths of his cloak, feeling his anger at this man bubble just below the thin surface of his consciousness. And a truth came to him, more poignant than any other: _this man doesn't deserve mercy._

Tokoyami didn't stop to think about the last time he'd had anger like this well within him. So much of the past few days had been feelings of horror, guilt, dismay, and confusion that there had been little room for much else. But anger was something much stronger.

Tokoyami felt the shadows quiver around him in response. Overhaul's silhouette blocked out much of the light from the hallway, making this all the more easier. And the more Tokoyami thought about it, the more he willed it, the more readily the shadows answered his call. As reckless as it was certain to be, Tokoyami couldn't keep his thoughts to himself any longer. "Overhaul, you have wronged too many people to be promised a place in this world. Villains like you are scum that fester the hearts of the innocent. And because of that, you will not come out of this unscathed. Karma will collect its debt from you, that much is certain."

Overhaul's breath hitched in his throat. His hands clenched and unclenched, looking for something to grasp onto. His typically cool demeanor dropped quicker than he'd ever seen before, and he moved to cross the distance between them. "Those words will be your – !"

Shadows crawled from the corners of the room, knitting themselves together to answer his call. They were weak, easily undone, but they congealed together anyway at his call. It was everything he could muster, all he could do.

A visage came to life in the center of the room, connected to Tokoyami and blocking Overhaul's path. It shuttered like tv static, doing all in its power to fulfill its purpose. Dark Shadow, small and weak but still very much there, let out a long, grating hiss that Tokoyami could feel resonating within his mind. He wanted so badly to speak with his quirk, but couldn't for fear that it would undo this fragile connection keeping it in the material plane.

" _B-baaack…stay…back,_ " it rasped in a brittle, barely audible voice.

"So you figured out how to bring it back after all," Overhaul sneered, unimpressed. "But it seems as though I might've made a miscalculation on my part, allowing this in the first place. And I will admit that I feel somewhat responsible for this. But now you should know that I don't like you playing these little games any longer. I hope you understand."

Tokoyami could only guess what was about to happen next. Whatever it was could not have been good, but he didn't much care anymore. It didn't matter so long as he could keep Eri safe for just a bit longer and prolong the time between her next "appointment." The silver lining to all this was that his quirk was still here, struggling much like him to retain its shape. Only it was likely that this haphazard position wouldn't bode well for them, no matter how much they defied what would happen. But that didn't come. Not in the way he expected, anyway.

Footsteps sounded nearby, racing towards this direction, and someone came to an abrupt stop right outside the door. "Is the Boss here? Overhaul!"

Chronostasis appeared at the door, breathing heavily. He paused for just a moment when taking in the situation, but didn't waste any more time than that. Whatever was going on in this room, his message took priority. "I hate to interrupt, but we have a problem: police forces and heroes are beginning to gather in front of the headquarters!"


	46. Chapter 46

**Heroes in the Dark: Prelude to Raid (chapter 42.5)**

8:00 am, in front of the police station…

 _Thanks to Nighteye taking a peek into that flunky's future, we learned of a secret underground facility in the Eight Precept Compound – an area not in the public records. And the little girl we were out to save was hidden away in a room down there. On his way to her room from the underground entrance, the man didn't make any stops or detours, so we weren't clued in to the entire layout of the basement. Still, the route he took represented the quickest path to our goal. This was critical information, given the otherwise daunting prospect of searching the entire compound…_

Aizawa checked the time again. He and everyone else were quickly becoming restless as the anticipation for what was to come continued to build.

 _…Even still, this mission is already throwing obstacles at us that we couldn't have predicted until just recently. I've been worrying about bringing the students into this the whole time, but now it's too late to have them step back._

The pro hero surveyed the expanse of people preparing for the yakuza infiltration. Police were forming ranks, heroes discussed the plans openly, and the students – _his_ students – were clustered together, whispering amongst themselves nervously. This sort of behavior was to be expected. It was a big mission that would provide them with significant challenges. But that wasn't all of it. They couldn't leave out any details about this process, or else risk sewing confusion into the ranks. And so, a mere two days after Nighteye confirmed that he'd likely be unable to get any more details about the situation at hand, they'd had to explain to everyone involved that there was a new target awaiting them in the underground stronghold.

Aizawa hadn't liked it, seeing the expressions on his students as he explained that Tokoyami was down there with Eri. He'd seen confusion, horror, and hope. There was too much to be taken from that information – that their classmate is still alive, but in a precarious situation; that he's not directly with the League of Villains anymore, but this new scene is potentially worse. And that he can maybe be rescued, but there's no way to know if he'll resist or not. That hurt most of all: Nighteye's decision that Tokoyami couldn't be seen as a dependable ally given the circumstances, and thus would become a target of attack and suppression.

The students had been understanding of this fact, much to his relief. He couldn't have them hesitating in the heat of battle, although stating mere words and actually experiencing something were two very different things. He could hope that they'd stick their ideals and do what was best for the sake of the mission when the time came. Obviously they were going to do whatever it takes to get him back, but not over the success of their primary target, and likely not without it getting a bit rough. It was difficult to know exactly what to expect, after all. Even though they knew many of the strong quirks they were meant to encounter and had the abilities of countless yakuza committed to memory. But if anything they were determined to complete this mission 110%, and that meant ensuring the safe retrieval of their friend once the little girl was secure. It was the most they could stand to gain.

As for what might happen once they get Tokoyami back into their custody… that would be complicated. A lot had happened since he was last seen. And more likely, the student has gone through a lot behind closed doors. He didn't want to dwell on that too much, but it was hard not to imagine what might've happened when the child had been reclaimed by the villains. It was already hard enough trying to understand what someone who'd been in their grasp just a few days is going through, but by now several weeks has passed without word, and all he could do is direct his attention to the students that were right in front of him.

Aizawa had already been briefed on young Bakugou's experiences in the hands of the villains. Just as one might expect, it was a stressful and terrifying experience. Bakugou is proud, of course, so even as he had retold his experiences he acted like none of it bothered him. But he was still just a kid, and since the Kamino incident and his successful rescue, his performance in school had been lacking. Aizawa wasn't sure what to do with him, or even if there was anything _to_ do, but his poor marks and declining grades spoke for themselves. Bakugou, for all his ability, hadn't even been able to make it through the hero license exam, and had almost brought Kirishima and Kaminari down with him. Then after that failure, he'd gone and vented all his frustrations in an unregulated fight with Midoriya…

Aizawa thought back to when security had alerted him to the fight. Those two problem children have had their skirmishes in the past, but this was something else. Aizawa was still annoyed that he'd had to step into the fray at such a late hour to separate them before any more damage could be done. But ever since that fight had met an unsatisfactory conclusion, Aizawa couldn't help but notice that the distance between those two had become even more cold and contemptuous, like the unfinished business had left a scar on their already haphazard relations. As a teacher, he was able to notice the way the mood had shifted in the classroom. Moral felt low, Bakugou's outbursts became less frequent but more self-contained, as though he were directing his anger elsewhere, Midoriya was particularly sullen, and the class wouldn't stop looking around that empty desk in the middle of the classroom.

As a hero and a teacher, Aizawa couldn't help but turn his regrets over in his head. There was only so much he was able to do these days. Maybe that's why he'd been pushing so hard for other opportunities to fall into place. He knew that things had to change in the school following the grief of losing a student and beloved teacher. They couldn't dwell too long on the "what-ifs" of the world, and could only continue teaching the next generation of heroes as best they could so that failures like this could be prevented in the future. So that the chance to succeed could be enhanced.

That's why…

Aizawa noticed the sound of anxious shuffling behind him. The student hadn't done much to stray far from him since reaching the police station, given the unfamiliar climate of this situation. But that was probably for the better, since he wasn't as experienced as those who'd been training in the hero division longer.

"We're heading out soon, aren't we?" asked a muffled voice.

The corner of Aizawa's mouth twitched. "Adjust your scarf a bit. I know you're still not quite used to using it, but you should at least keep it from impeding you… But in any case, it won't be too much longer now. Getting nervous, are you?"

Shinsou moved his scarf to be more secure, hiding his grimace behind it. "I have that right, don't I? I know we've been preparing for this, but nothing can truly account for the feeling of actually being here. It's all been going… fast."

Aizawa could agree with that sentiment. He'd had a pull a lot of strings within the school and the rules to allocate this position for his prodigy, but he'd made it work somehow. Aizawa had been adamantly training him in secret since the Sports Festival, and has more recently been pressing for his inclusion in the hero division. It probably would've been better for the student to wait until his second year to transfer, but Aizawa needed to see change in the classroom, and had voiced his reasons clearly with the staff. He'd had to arrange special testing to ensure his aptitude for the hero course in front of the faculty, but the student had scored well enough to make an impression. With U.A. in the predicament that they were in, he was able to attain the approval for Shinsou's transfer quicker than he would've expected normally. He was working painstakingly to catch up with the rest of the class, but Aizawa was already confident in his abilities by this point. If anything, he was the best thing that could've happened to class 1-A at the moment. It had given his class something exciting to talk about between the drudgery, and they'd welcomed him with open arms just like he'd anticipated. Even if Shinsou himself was initially skeptical about including himself among them, the class' insistence of forging friendly relations was a force to be reckoned with.

But that was then. This is now. And at the moment, the least he could do was reassure his students. "I made sure to bring you along on this mission because I knew you'd be able to handle it. And if there's ever a moment where you think you can't, then I'll be right beside you."

Shinsou cast a wary glance at a couple passing heroes that gave him a side-eye, whispering about the fast-approaching mission in hushed tones. From their perspective, the purple-haired student probably looked out of place with his UA sports gear and more rugged appearance. But standing next to Aizawa, nobody could debate his right to be here. After all, even though he hadn't gotten into the class soon enough to get his provisional license, Aizawa had managed to get him assigned on this mission through the "work-study" they had forged. Forgetting the fact that this mission was significantly more dangerous than what a work-study would normally allow, and the fact that Shinsou hadn't had nearly as many villain encounters as any other student of class 1-A, Aizawa was certain that this was the right decision to make. Not only was it great experience for the student… but he had no doubt that his quirk would be a valuable asset in the field. It was the same reason why Aizawa himself had been put onto this team. Although he imagined the amount of students from his class taking up this mission was also part of it. He had to admit that it was something of a relief that he'd be able to keep an eye out for them this time. He'd already been negligent of that in the recent past, and was growing weary of his mistakes. This time around, they were sure to succeed with the firepower they held, and he was determined to not have anything unforgiveable happen to any of his students so long as he could help it. That included the kids that were in a much darker place right now.

"Shinsou, even though this is your first mission, I don't want to see you taking unnecessary risks if you think it's too much. Do your best, but also don't be afraid to take a step back if something unpredictable happens and it gets too dangerous. Even with all the intel we've gathered, it can be hard to predict what'll be awaiting us inside the yakuza headquarters. But after seeing the growth you've made thus far, I believe you'll do just fine."

Shinsou looked only slightly more convinced. He fiddled with the controls of his Artificial Voice Chords, which had only just recently been completed in time for this mission and still required some getting used to. But it would have to be sufficient. "Yes, sir," he said, voice still muffled.

Aizawa accepted that response. Shinsou was well aware of his position. _Although speaking of taking unnecessary risks…_ Aizawa spotted another one of his students mingling within the crowd. Right now, before they began heading out for Overhaul's location, he felt as though something needed to be said. Aizawa began making his way over, picking up on what the student was talking about as he approached.

"The pros are all so calm! I guess they're used to it," Kirishima said, brimming with nervous excitement. He was clearly enthused to be a part of this, especially considering how close his scores had been in the provisional license exam. It was that kind of optimism that would help the morale here.

The same couldn't be said for Midoriya. His eyes were steely, his muscles tense. He'd already felt responsibility for this mission long before it had ever commenced, and coupled with everything else it had been not so forgiving to him. He looked out over the ranks of people that had gathered under a singular goal, scouring for one specific person with a frown tugging at his face as though he were seeking out a ghost. "…Gran Torino's not here… I wonder why?"

Nighteye, standing nearby with the rest of their group, answered for him "It turned out he couldn't come," he answered easily, sparking a brief moment of surprise and disappointment within the already despondent student.

The police coordinator picked up the explanation. "Tsukauchi learned of a big development in the League of Villains case. He was distraught not to be here, but we've got plenty of people already. It's no great loss. Although…"

As Aizawa closed in on the conversation, he noticed the whispers that were starting to take place among the units in response.

"Wait, wasn't the Wing Hero supposed to be here too? What happened to that…?"

A hero scoffed in annoyance. " _Hawks?_ The agency put in a request for him to be part of the mission, but he didn't seem too interested in taking up the offer. I bet he doesn't even realize how important this mission is…"

Someone else chimed in, keeping their voice low. "I heard he decided to duck out only after the news of the League's involvement was explained."

"I bet he just didn't want to get involved with this slow-paced investigation. Probably had better things to do. He's quite the number thr— _two_ hero we have, huh?"

 _Gossip at this time? Learn to focus on the matter at hand. Those things aren't important right now. It's not like we're terribly short on numbers. But more importantly…_

Aizawa came up behind Midoriya. People were getting ready to start, so this might be his last chance to make sure that they're on the same page. The last thing he needed was this student of all people getting into trouble as he so often did. _Although I can't always help it if trouble always manages to find him first._ "…Hey."

Midoriya turned to him abruptly, caught off guard. "Ai…raserhead!" he stammered, remembering to use his hero name now that they were in the field. It was a good thing that he was adaptable, especially after everything that had happened. But Aizawa couldn't shake the feeling that something would go wrong here, and that it would somehow end up revolving around him. Midoriya needed to be prepared for the challenges ahead, but at least he would be there to watch over him this time.

"You remember why I'm sticking around the Nighteye Agency squad, right?"

A determined expression defined the features of his face, and he clenched his hands at his side. Aizawa couldn't turn any of the students away from this mission now, let alone Midoriya. They would just have to do everything within their power to make ends meet. "…Yeah."

The head police coordinator raised his voice above the clamor, and everyone else quieted down into a tense silence. Enough time had passed. Everyone knew what they had to do. The heroes and police force were ready. Aizawa could only hope that the students were also ready. He couldn't allow for anything to befall them if he could help it, but right know his priority was for the success of the mission. "Heroes. They're probably gonna put up a fight, y' know," he began, gazing out over the gathered ranks. "So if you spot any one of them resisting or trying anything funny, I'm counting on you guys to deal with it! We're up against a mafia group that's somehow survived until now, so don't let your guards down for a second. Get in there… and do what you've gotta do!" Everyone was waiting in suspense, movements hinging on his command. Until it rang out over their heads…

 **"Move out!"**

The heroes had begun their mission.


	47. Chapter 47

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 43**

For a moment everything was still. Not a breath hung in the air, and not a sound was made as the abstract shock settled in. It all felt so surreal, after everything that had happened. After everything they'd had to endure. Was it all leading up to this moment?

Tokoyami couldn't believe what he was hearing. Something he thought was unimaginable, but what he'd been hoping – and in a way dreading – for so long now.

 _Heroes._ They were actually _here._ The last time he'd seen other heroes, it had been… during that night. That night when they, when he, had lost everything. When irreversible crimes had been committed, and a long-lasting guilt had settled upon him. There were some things that couldn't be so easily swept from the mind, but now, here, there might be a chance of atonement. Because despite his situation, there was no way he could stand down now. Not while he – _not while she_ – are so close to securing themselves to the heroes that awaited them outside. They could stay strong just a little longer. Whatever it took.

Tokoyami waited in agonizing silence, wondering what would happen next. The thumping of his heart was causing his whole body to shake, but he clenched his fists and scowled across the room to where Overhaul was frozen in place. Eri shifted fearfully behind him, peeking out from his cloak before shrinking back at the sight of Overhaul. But that wasn't all she saw. It didn't even register until he heard her quietly whisper _"What is that?"_ that he realized this was her first time seeing Dark Shadow. Given her current state, this wasn't the best time, but there was no way around it.

"Don't be afraid, that shadow is mine. Together we'll keep you safe," Tokoyami soothed gently, hoping she would understand.

He wasn't given the chance to do much else when, ever so smoothly, the lanky man turned to face Chrono, who was only now registering what he'd walked in on. Overhaul made no obvious reaction to this news, but Tokoyami could tell by the twitch of his gloved hand that he was irritated beyond measure. "Is that so," he drawled. "They have quite the timing, I suppose. I would've hoped there'd be more time. But even that is against us."

While they talked briefly, Tokoyami had to take a moment to focus his attention inwards. To reconnect to that which he thought he'd lost. He prodded mentally at the shadowy presence that sat like a rock at the center of his mind, causing it to writhe weakly like a starving eel.

 _Sshhhkkrrr—rr—hhh-here…_

 _Dark Shadow, please, you have to hang in there. I don't know what I'd do without you,_ Tokoyami silently begged his fractured quirk.

 _I—I'm…heeerrrrrre… Fumi-k-kage…_ The voice strained for coherency, fighting to knit itself together and stay with him, since that was all that was being asked of the shadowy form. Tokoyami stifled a sob, trying to keep up a brave exterior for Eri. But nobody would ever understand how worried he'd been, how agonizing such a loss had been, and how wretchedly grateful he was that his quirk was by his side now. It was still so weak, this connection being held together by frayed strings, but he was determined to hold onto it no matter what. He couldn't afford to feel like that again. Not quirkless. Not alone.

Dark Shadow was the only thing standing between them and Overhaul. It fizzled in the air, struggling to remain corporeal, and Tokoyami was starting to sweat from the strain of using it in this weakened state. He knew there'd be no way for him to hold his ground, not at this rate. So the best he could do is make sure that Eri was at his side, whatever happened. And then meant that Dark Shadow would have to hold out.

Overhaul turned back to him, a cold calculation dancing in his eyes. Tokoyami tensed, and his quirk became more solid for a moment, claws flexing. The yakuza boss took a step towards them, and the quirk let out a rattled hiss, causing him to hesitate. There was no way he was actually apprehensive of the quirk, seeing it as any sort of threat. But now wasn't the time to be escalating the situation. Not when he needed to have a firm grasp of what was happening.

"Eri… Tokoyami… I see you have some rampant thoughts making you impulsive right now. But I'm afraid we're in a bit of a hurry. It's not safe here. We'll have to evacuate, and I expect you to follow." As he said this, sediment from the ceiling came knocked loose, showering them in dust and pebbles. Tokoyami shielded the girl from it, but when he looked around he thought he saw the walls moving ever so slightly. He must truly be losing his mind. "I can't have anyone slowing me down, mind you. You should throw away any crude thoughts that you possess any shred of power over me, because that will never be the case. So I'm going to have to ask you to step down and let me take over from here."

Tokoyami's throat was parched from fear, but he managed to keep it from cracking as he spoke up. "You have another thing coming if you truly believe you'll be able to walk out of here unscathed." A bold front was the last thing he could afford to put up. Anything else could spell ruin for him once more as Overhaul's patience began to wear ever thinner. A rumble in the distance caused more debris to come down from above. Tokoyami felt Eri pull at his cloak. He redirected his attention, the lapse in focus causing Dark Shadow to sputter out of existence for a fraction of a second before congealing once more.

The child looked up at his with wide eyes. Her voice was quiet, but easily heard in the tension of the room. "Please… no more. I need to go. Please don't get hurt for me again."

Tokoyami's gaze softened with sadness. He hated that she had to feel such responsibility. It wasn't right – none of this was. But there was nothing to fight right now. "Then I have no choice but to come with you."

He thought she might be on the verge of tears, but no. She disengaged from the comforting folds of his cloak and climbed down from the bed, away from his protection. Tokoyami saw the way that Overhaul's expression shifted to one of smugness as Eri parted from him.

Overcoming his sorrows, Tokoyami quickly righted himself to be by her side. Dark Shadow curled around him as he stepped closer. She flinched when the ghostly form moved suddenly, eyebrow knit together in worry at the bird-like shape that dripped with pain and instinct. Tokoyami whispered another reassurance to her, even despite not knowing if any of this was truly going to "be okay." At this point it was the greatest contribution he could make, and not much else was to be done.

He didn't know how much of a difference it made. Either way, Eri knew had to happen. It pained him to watch her cross the room, even though he was so close behind. And then when she reached the door, Chrono stooped to pick her up in his arms as though it was standard for him to do so.

Dark Shadow let out a low, animalistic growl, channeling Tokoyami's thoughts and frustrations. The quirk hated it just as much as he did, or maybe because he did, and that was culminating into an outward show of disdain.

Overhaul cast him a dirty look, probably the dirtiest thing to come from that man other than his garbage ideals and morals. But it communicated at a glance without anything needing to be said. _I'm not going to let you ruin this for me, even if it means I have to kill you for real._ Tokoyami wondered if he really would try to do that, in front of Eri no less. But thinking further upon it, he had no doubt that the cruel individual would do so without hesitation.

In his mind, Tokoyami soothed the frazzled quirk. But he still asked that it stay in the physical world, difficult as it was. It hovered close to his shoulder, claws shaking, but managed to hold itself firm. He was afraid to communicate any thoughts more complex than that for fear that the quirk might retreat back inside his mind.

Tokoyami came to stand in the shadow of Overhaul. With Eri's presence secure, the two began to walk down the hallway. And Tokoyami followed, just as he'd sworn. Focused as they were on getting themselves and Eri out of the infiltrated headquarters, Tokoyami realized that he could probably make a run from here and head towards where the sound of battle was starting to be made. He could reach the outside world and be recovered by the heroes. They were so _close._ He could hear them and yet it pained him to be so far away. Freedom didn't have to be impossible. All the misery, all the pain and literal _death_ shouldn't have to be a promise to him. He could only hold out like this for so much longer. But he couldn't do that. Not to Eri. He couldn't leave her behind at such a crucial moment. He had to be there so that when the time came he could ensure that the heroes get to her.

So he followed in their wake, a somber yet determined presence. He was a literal shadow, trailing them closely, eyes always trained ahead. Chrono looked down at him pointedly, and adjusted Eri in his arms when he got too close. They were walking at a brisk pace, fast enough that had Eri been walking herself it would've slowed them down. Tokoyami matched their pace, with his quirk making an occasional noise to remind them that he was still there, watching, waiting, and hoping for their failure.

A dull thud resounded throughout the halls, coming from somewhere in the distance behind them. Tokoyami chanced a look back, but there was nothing to see yet. Without a doubt, though, something was coming, and they were the targets. Tokoyami quietly urged the people following in their wake to have haste, even knowing that this place, crawling with yakuza as it was, would pose a fierce challenge to anyone who stepped foot down here. It certainly had for him.

Chrono paused briefly, listening to the sounds brewing on the edge of their perception. He dipped his mask close to Overhaul, but Tokoyami could still make out his muffled whispers. There was no point hiding these things from him now. He already knew more about this place then he'd ever wanted, but he had only himself to blame for that.

"The whole lot of them are moving in sync at full speed," Chronostasis rasped. "They know exactly where they're going. So probably… our operation's blown. If they find you, it's all over."

Overhaul kept walking without hesitation, not slowing down for an instant. "I figured we'd end up here sooner or later… Just happened to be sooner, I guess. They won't find me, though. "I wasn't here. They went wild on their own." That's how we'll play this. That's the reason I have these pawns."

"The Eight Precepts of Death. Yes, this is certainly the best opportunity to prove their worth and buy us the time we need," Chrono muttered.

Tokoyami faltered a moment thinking about that. All the people he'd had the displeasure of meeting down here… were now opponents that the heroes were fighting against. He thought back on them all. The three Expendables, Setsuno, Hojo, and Tabe: they were a team, a trio of solidity that stood firmly for Overhaul and would probably fight recklessly on his behalf. The large hulking one, Katsukame, would also be a formidable force. Tokoyami still remembered that night with the League when he'd first seen him burst through that wall. And surely the others had quirks of their own that proved their worth in battle. But then… there was also Rappa, whose fighting prowess he knew better than anyone else's in this underground. He couldn't help but feel sorry for whatever unfortunate soul would have to go up against that brute. Hopefully they would be capable enough to handle it, but it wouldn't be anything that they can get out of unscathed, that much was certain.

###

The further down the halls they went, the more anxious Tokoyami was starting to become. The sounds of fighting in the distance never faded, but it was also difficult to be sure if they were getting any closer. While at one point they might've happened upon other yakuza in the underground, this place was now ultimately empty. Everyone who was capable of fighting were out there proving that they can be useful to their boss up to the very end. And it wasn't doing Tokoyami any favors. They were only getting deeper into the darkness contained within this wretched place, and every little thing put Tokoyami on edge.

At one point a particularly large crash caused the whole place to tremble, disturbing the air that had been pristine and untouched by the heroes and outcry of the outside world for so long. This was a place that few people like them ever got to see, and now it was being ripped from its foundation for the whole world to witness.

Another large sound. The ground reverberated and the pipes shook.

Chronostasis followed Tokoyami's gaze, peering around to the direction they had just come from. He shifted Eri awkwardly in his arms.

"What a racket," Overhaul grumbled from behind his mask. "They'd better be doing their jobs…"

Chrono cleared his throat. He was beginning to look nervous at this rate. "Hate to say it but… the Precepts might be finished."

Tokoyami turned back to them in surprise. _So soon?! Either they have so little faith in their underlings, or the hero unit sent here must truly be a force to be reckoned with. I hope it's the later._

Despite this sudden news, Overhaul didn't seem particularly upset by all this. "As long as the boss and I still live, this organization can't die." _The boss? But isn't Overhaul the boss?_ "Most of the men are in the Boss's camp anyway and aren't exactly down with my way of thinking. Even though I respect the Boss's way of thinking more than any of them." Overhaul fished around in his coat pocket, making sure that something was still there. He produced two small boxes, and looked upon them fondly as though they were the ticket to his success. "With just the finished product and the serum… I can bring about our revival."

The four of them rounded a corner. When Tokoyami looked back ahead to continue this path of hardships, he was met by something that made him hesitate just a moment too long. It was Toga and Twice. They were just there, leaning with their backs to either side of the tunnel, waiting. Waiting for his _orders._

Toga looked at him with a languid smile, her hand hovering close to her knife. He knew by now that there was no way she'd be so easily compliant in whatever demands Overhaul gave her, unless she, too, served to benefit from them in some way. So he couldn't understand why…

As he came closer them, Tokoyami felt his feet begin to drag. It was as though he were taking the path of most resistance just by being surrounded by all these spiteful individuals. Tokoyami watched Toga's movements carefully. And then he saw her eyes flick over to Chrono and what he held. _Ah. That's right. This must be their first time getting so close to Eri, or seeing her at all. With all the whispers being dealt in this place, I wonder if they know what her importance is to this whole operation…_

The two villains watched them pass curiously, their interest thoroughly sparked. When Tokoyami got within range, he sidled up next to Toga and whispered quietly in her ear: _"I won't forgive you if you kill any heroes here today_."

"Is that so?" she hummed back quietly, glancing between him and Dark Shadow. "But you already hate me, so I don't really think there's any reason not to go all out and have a little fun in the process. You could stand to think that way too, you know~"

Tokoyami gave her a baleful scowl. As much as he hated it, he couldn't deal with her taunts right now. He just had to hold onto the expectation that the heroes would get the better of her. He had to believe that, too, or else what chance did they have of making it all the way over here? If they couldn't get past the likes of Toga or Twice, then their opportunity of overcoming Overhaul would be grim.

Tokoyami turned away from Togo to acknowledge Twice, who was crouching near the floor. He wasn't sure what kind of havoc he planned to cause but…

The masked individual gave him a reassuring thumbs up and nodded his head to where Overhaul and his cohort were progressing down the hall. "Don't worry, we'll catch up with ya once this all is over. Sound good?"

 _Sounds like the sort of outcome I'm dreading. Unless, of course, we find each other from within the confines of a prison cell. Some good has to come from all this._ Tokoyami nodded stiffly. He didn't feel the need to say the same message he'd given to Toga. She'd deliver it for him while they're in the midst of their respective troubles, no doubt. But he couldn't foresee what it is they would do, nor did he have enough of a sense of what plans they had. And he wouldn't be there to keep them at bay should they try to do anything unforgivable to the heroes that were fighting so valiantly in this forsaken territory.

Already Eri and the yakuza were drifting away from him, and he couldn't bear to abandon his responsibilities now. Foregoing his regrets, Tokoyami chose to catch up with them, leaving the two League members in his wake.

Overhaul was still appraising the items he held, ignoring whatever transaction had been going on behind him. "And this whole nasty business is just the thing our friends with vested interests enjoy. They'll love the idea of a drug that scares heroes and will happily invest. On that note… time to earn your keep, temp squad."

"Okaaay…"

"Leave it to us, Overhaul!"

Those two might be ready to work, to prove their value in Shigaraki's contract, but Tokoyami was eagerly awaiting his chance to break it. He just needed an opening, someone to come to his aide. Anything was better than trying in vain by himself to deal with such treacherous people.

 _I need a hero. Someone out there has to be able to reach us, I just know it. I'm tired of doing this alone._

 _N…not a-alone…_


	48. Chapter 48

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 44**

The halls echoed with the sounds of shouting and fights breaking out as the yakuza headquarters became a warzone for two opposing factions. Rubble rained down from the ceiling of the dank underground, the sanctity of the place quickly falling into disarray with the intrusion of the heroes coming upon them. The structural integrity of the place was at odds, walls and floors of heavy concrete shifting under the influence of Irinaka's quirk as if it were liquid. If one were to listen close, the general manager could be heard grunting with the exertion of his newfound capabilities. It was the lengths they went through for the good of the group.

Hojo stood rigidly within the room, an emblem of the Eight Precepts of Death hanging grimly behind him. Tabe stood at his side, picking at the seams of his mask in anticipation. They had been given orders to stall the heroes – incapacitate them if at all possible – to secure the preservation of Overhaul and his goals. Already, Irinaka was pulling the physical strings to funnel the brazen intruders into position.

By awaiting the heroes and providing an obstruction, the Expendables would be proving their worth. That had been the plan set up for the three of them. And yet… even with the tide of battle coming swiftly upon them, there was a distinct absence that filled the large man with doubt.

The three of them had been issued orders to work as a team. They were always a team, that's just how Overhaul and Irinaka had organized it, and it always seemed to work out. More than that, there was a certain kind of camaraderie that the three Expendables shared. But this time Setsuno hadn't arrived with them.

The temperamental companion, usually outspoken and eager, was strangely gone from their side. But Hojo was certain that he'd received the same orders. It was unlike him to defy Overhaul and, more than that, leave the two of them like this. And yet at the same time Hojo wasn't oblivious. He knew that there was some mental barriers harassing the young adult, and if he had to trace it back to a specific moment it would have to be… that night. When he'd chanced upon Nemoto and the League girl masquerading as his friend. At the time, he hadn't been sure what to make of that situation. But looking back on it he was filled with regret. Perhaps he could've done something to help Setsuno, kept a better eye on him when it was so obvious that the vixen smiling at him had ill intentions. After Nemoto had led them away to report the girl to Overhaul, he hadn't been able to track down his friend, either. He was never made fully aware of what that encounter had been, although the implications were evident – maybe that's why his fellow Expendable wasn't here now, apprehensive to face the outsiders infiltrating them.

But more still… he regretted not saying more in that hallway. When the "new recruit" had pleaded to hide him from Nemoto. And he had complied. He had no idea what it would lead to that night and the mess that had been made. Hojo had tried to be reasonable, maybe even welcoming to the League villains. But he could no sooner help them then they could help themselves, and in the end had only been detrimental to what he fought for. Despite all that, and the trouble that had been caused, he didn't wish them harm. The bird-headed one, at least, didn't need to be caught up in all this. Hojo knew what it was like to be unfairly used for the benefit of others before being tossed aside, and he wasn't cruel enough to encourage that outcome to another, especially one as young and naïve as that Tokoyami.

He should've just turned him into Nemoto when he had the chance. It would've saved everyone a lot of trouble. And yet, even now nobody was aware of the hand he had played in allowing Tokoyami to roam the halls unattended. Word of what had happened spread quickly. Apparently it hadn't been pretty, the mess that had been made in the wake of that night, and it had even proved a major inconvenience to Overhaul's goals. To think that Hojo had welcomed them, had told them over dinner about the Precepts and their affiliation as a way to help their transition into this cause, even knowing that they never belonged here. How foolish he had been.

But that didn't matter now.

The ceiling groaned, cracking in unnatural ways as Irinaka's quirk ripped it asunder. Collapsing under the general manager's command, a wave of heroes dropped down from above, battle-ready and determined. Dust from the collapsed infrastructure obscured them, and he couldn't make out exact numbers. _If we can halt their progression for just a few minutes… or even just put one of them out of commission entirely… then our efforts would be of some use._

A dark clad figure rose swiftly from the debris, and other strong looking individuals did likewise, rising to the occasion. "We only fell about one story. This wasn't meant to kill us!"

"Some kinda room…?"

"We're just getting farther and farther from the target now. These guys are punking us real good!"

 _I guess it would be asking too much of Irinaka to do everything, huh? That's fine._

Usually Setsuno would be the one to speak up first, snide remarks and all. But this time Hojo would have to take over. "You heroes shouldn't be here, infringing upon our territory like this. But it's too late for you to go back now. Just know you won't escape this place unscathed." It was the truth in his mind, and to some extent a fair warning. But these types were unfortunate in that they didn't back down from hardships. Well, neither does he.

A large orange-clad hero knocked his fists together, raring to go. "So they wanna fight?! How about we show 'em what us here pros can do!"

But another one stood out from the crowd, a raven-haired teen donning a white cloak who positioned himself before the others with an arm outstretched to hold them back. _Just one hero? How insulting. Why are the young always so eager to die? We may not be a complete team, but even Tabe and I can handle this much._

"You pros and your power are essential to the mission. As for these guys trying to slow us down… I can deal with them myself!" he declared. "And then the sooner I take care of those two, the faster I'll be able to rejoin you guys. But for now you need to focus on catching up with Mirio!"

 _So he also has friends he needs to be beside. That's great, but if we're worth anything as yakuza we can't allow that to happen. The last thing we need is people like him getting close to Eri and Overhaul… though I can't help but wonder if it's already too late for that. Either way, this is our responsibility now. We can't afford to let you reach your friend._

* * *

Everything burned with pain as he fought to recover the wind that had been so abruptly and thoroughly knocked from him. His heart rattled in his chest, each thunderous beat pounding in his ears a grim reminder that somehow he was conscious. But it really had come out of nowhere.

Kirishima gasped for breath, and his body, cracking to reveal fractured flesh, curled into itself at the movement. His fingers, sharp as claws from his quirk, felt brittle as they shook. He knew they were supposed to encounter difficult foes during this mission, but that attack had caught him off guard. He had time to become _Unbreakable._ How laughable that was now, as he watched his façade crumple to waste. When the roaring in his ears began to ease and he could pick up on what was happening around him, he forced himself to focus. _Where's Fat Gum… I can't just… I have to keep fighting._

"—wins, right? That ain't a real fight," a voice growled in disappointment. "Men are meant to rip each other apart with their own power, you feel me?"

Fat Gum started to call out his hero name, but it wasn't going to do any good. Kirishima was paralyzed with pain, the sensation of his armor crumbling apart and leaving him more vulnerable than he had been in years excruciating. He was finally starting to get air back into his lungs, but he was a far cry from being useful in this predicament. And all the while, he was aware of his mentor getting hammered by barrages of punches.

A dark-robed yakuza, small in comparison to his heavy-hitting teammate, commented on the situation at hand. "Fat Gum and a boy who can harden his body… just the two? Hmph! And both with defense-oriented quirks. Nothing but punks. What a shame, Rappa."

Another attack. Kirishima cringed at the sound of each hit connecting with deadly precision.

"Defense oriented, huh? Guy's barely standing after that. Still, it's impressive that he's still in one piece, right?" Rappa asked, his eagerness poorly contained.

The robed figure sighed as he had to spell it out for the brutish man. "We are a spear and shield up against two shields."

Rappa lowered his fists slightly in disappointment. "Wait… so this ain't gonna be a real fight? That sucks. I thought it was supposed to be easy to light a fire under these types." The man hooked his hands behind his head in contemplation, mulling over his options. "I didn't get to have a good fight last time either, ya know? I thought I was finally gonna have a proper go with that bird-faced pet of Overhole's. I never even got to go all out against those shadows before the Boss dealt with him, though! Where am I supposed to get that sort of satisfaction from beating up a worthy fighter if I'm up against two shields and my last opponent is recovering from a bad case of death?!"

 _Wh…what?_ Even in his battered state, it didn't take much to put together that he was talking about Tokoyami. Kirishima had been briefed about the change in conditions just like everyone else and was led to believe that their old classmate was in here somewhere. But just what the hell had been happening since he'd last seem his classmate?! Those words were difficult to process, and the image of his classmate trapped in this place surrounded by yakuza – was he alone? Was he actually dead?! – filled him with horror. Had this all been because he wasn't able to save Tokoyami that night? He remembered it so easily, too, when Bakugou had desperately launched himself towards him. When he'd grabbed his hand like it was the only thing he could hold onto in that darkest hour. And Tokoyami, he was supposed to be there too, clinging on alongside them during the precarious rescue mission. It had been impulsive, it was dangerous – they got in _so_ much trouble afterwards. But it was worth it, to rescue their two classmates. Except. They only recovered one of them. And Kirishima was so relieved to have Bakugou at his side again, but the fact that they weren't able to accomplish all they'd set out to do had weighed down heavily on his ambitions of being a hero. The memory stung in the forefront of his memories, much more than the knife of the villain girl that had sought him out during the rescue mission when they were in the air. How could nobody have noticed sooner? Why had they went ahead with a plan that favored Bakugou's recovery more than the other? They put everything on the expectation that Bakugou could blast towards them, but had been all too quickly blindsided by the fact that Tokoyami – the _real_ one – hadn't been able to reach them. It had been their greatest surprise and disappointment as the realization of the rescue team's collective failure had come to light. _Why couldn't we have saved them both that night? Why can I never save everyone when they need me?_

"…Although I'd say that calling that _boy_ a shield gives him too much credit," the barrier-creating foe drawled, opening an eye to look upon the struggling heroes with disdain.

That hurt. The comment bit into his ill-preserved integrity in a way he hadn't expected. But it was different from the rush of pain that was continuing to sweep over his body as the adrenaline from the initial bruising began seeping in more than before. _Why does everything have to hurt?! I'm cracked! I couldn't take those hits. One more flurry like that, and I'm…_

At a time like this, with his mind clouded with pain and regret, it was Bakugou's words to him that rose to the surface. _"Just being able to stand through anything makes you crazy strong."_ It had been a rare compliment from someone who didn't give those out freely. It was supposed to be a reassurance. And yet it was difficult to think about the person they'd been able to rescue without mulling over the failure that had led them to this place and the knowledge of what had happened here.

 _I thought I'd gotten stronger. I thought I was helping people. Dammit…! I'm still not…_ weakness wormed into him like a self-fulfilling prophecy, tainting his confidence and making him remember all the times where, just like now, his best hadn't been enough. It all seemed so futile, someone with a quirk like him striving for such overzealous aspirations when he couldn't even help himself. All the doubts that had plagued him as a middle schooler were resurfacing, and it was beginning to show in his faltering will.

A boisterous voice rang out, banishing the fog from his find and grabbing his attention back to the present in a way that couldn't be ignored. " **Keep standing!** You haven't lost until they've broken your spirit! Taking down villains is all about how fast you can make 'em lose the will to fight! If you throw in the towel first, what then?! Let's beat these pawns down and rejoin the group!" Fat Gum proclaimed, his will to fight burning hot in spite of the abhorrent condition he was in.

That's right. He had to keep moving forward. For himself. And his friends, whether they be waiting for him back at school or relying on him here to do everything he can right now. He'd suffered from inaction before, an inability to do anything at all, and it had not only proved his cowardice but endangered the lives of his classmates. He couldn't afford to do that again. If it was true that someone like Tokoyami had already been forced to face off against a guy like this, then Kirishima had to pull himself together to do the same. _If I can't even do that much, then what sort of man am I?! I'm supposed to be a hero… I'm supposed to be a shield. And that means making sure that nobody else gets hurt! Everyone else is waiting on me. I can't let down any more people. So then why… can't I move?!_

* * *

 _All too easy~_

The knife slid out of the heroes back with a satisfying sound that made her squirm with eagerness. It felt all too good to be getting free with her stabbing after the stuffiness of these yakuza types. She was finally able to work efficiently in a setting like this, and Twice's help made it all the more enjoyable. Taking aside those… _little incidents_ of working behind the backs of the very yakuza she was supposed to be aiding, this really did make her feel like a dignified member of a powerful group leftover from a golden era.

Looking down upon the comatose hero she had knocked unconscious, she couldn't help but feel of euphoria as she was able to do the things she loved the most. With a contented hum, she licked the blood from her knife and began the transformation, having already set her clothes aside in a safe spot. It was satisfying to see his blood spill out… but that was too obvious. Taking a second, she rolled the hero onto his side to conceal the stab wound. Maybe it would buy her a few more valuable moments.

A voice sounded out from the other side of one of Irinaka's annoying walls. Was he going to break down these barriers or was she expected to find her own way around them?

But she didn't have to wait long, because someone on the other side was already making swift work of the obstruction, a single powerful kick all that was necessary to open up the space around them. And oh how lucky she was! The familiar green haired boy was standing right there.

 _Sweet Izuku, you came here after all! This must be fate~ Ahhh, I'm so excited I can hardly contain myself. But I must…get close…!_

Wiping her hectic thoughts to the side, she painted on her best façade and played her role, crouching down next to the hero and speaking in a convincing matter. "The imposter just showed up and came at me! Watch out, there could be more reinforcements somewhere!" Thankfully it usually didn't take too much to sell these sorts of dialogues at times like this.

The dark-clad man she identified as Eraserhead came over to investigate the unmoving body, and she took this opportunity to stand herself and walk over to where darling little Izuku was waiting. So set in her sights was she that she didn't notice at first the quiet figure drifting behind him, a purple-haired kid that looked suspicious of everything. Including her. Toga thought that she might've seen him from somewhere, but he came second rate to her true target. _Don't look at me like that, I'm a hero! If you blow my reunion here I'll make sure you don't come out of this unscathed,_ her inner voice seethed, gaze flicking to the unnamed boy. It was taking everything in her power not to say the wrong thing or make the wrong expression. _Just let me get a little closer~_

"You okay, Midoriya?" Toga's disguised self asked. But being right beside this destructive boy – _he's not even bleeding yet! Weren't these heroes fighting? I'll have to do something about that_ – was making it harder to keep it up. But she was in range now, and her knife radiated heat as she gripped it tightly from behind her back. _It'd be nice if I can get back what little Fumikage took from me~ I want this so badly!_

Midoriya answered the hero in earnest. "Yeah! Let's hurry up and get Chisaki—"

 _Such a trusting boy._ An unmistakably sinister smile spread across her face, and her knife flashed, its target set. She just couldn't help herself!

But her knife didn't get to sink into his flesh like she had been so eagerly anticipating. She was mere inches aware from contact, with Eraserhead a few seconds too late to do any good. It was so close, a slash of metal with greedy intent coming from a fellow "hero"; nobody ever saw it coming. It was the perfect position! Except for this time. Why did it have to be now?!

Before her knife could lay claim to its target, it was whacked aside by a white cloth. From behind Izuku, the purple-haired boy was glaring at her with a knowing distrust. There was a familiar scarf wrapped around him, and some strange headset device as well. She hadn't been expecting to give him the time of day with her priorities already set in motion, but now he was getting himself involved in the most inconsiderate way possible. His scarf-like weapon had just barely been successful at deflecting her deadly aim. The audacity of some people!

Her smile became tight and clenched. She wasn't about to have this day be ruined. But at the same time, she was aware of her disguise unwillingly being melted away. Cover blown.

Sweet Izuku, his face went wide in betrayed surprise and he took a hasty step back as Toga's own face came to light. "Himiko Toga?!"

 _He remembers meee!_ "Toga! Yes, it's me, Toga! You remembered~! I'm so very glad to see you again…!" While their long-awaited reunion was happening, a different scarf shot out from behind her, wrapping securely around her body and dragging her away from the fun. Why must these things always be cut so short?! But that wasn't about to stop her. She kept talking, her happiness overflowing. "I could not be happier, Izuku!" she babbled. "So, so thrilled!"

"That's far enough, Himiko Toga!" Eraserhead called out.

Aw. She was being physically dragged away now. _These people have no right to keep us apart. I'll just have to shift my sights for a second. You're wide open, you nuisance_.

Toga snagged the scarf that was pulling her along and twisted in the air with cat-like precision, turning to meet the new target with a stab-happy determination. The gap closed quickly between them. And then her momentum came to an abrupt end when a scarf from the other direction caught up with her.

 _What the actual hell?!_ Toga's joy came to a standstill at the same time that the rest of her body did. She was now being grappled from two sides by these infuriating capture items. It had to be that damn purple-haired boy. _Wow, this is like, really pissing me off._ The ribbon-like cloths tightened around her. _Ummm actually this might be bad. Shit._

Twice had sent her off with a clone of her own to play with, but god forbid he actually be here when she needs him. So she was on her own for this round. That's fine. Toga slipped her knife under one of the restraints, but although it gave slightly when she pried it away from her it gave no indication that it was going to rip beneath the sharp blade. So it looked and acted like cloth, but its material was something else entirely? What was this, some sort of logical ruse?!

The purple-haired kid spoke up. "Sorry, Eraserhead, I wasn't sure if you needed help but…"

The pro hero shook his head. He began walking towards Toga, reeling in the capture weapon with every step so that it remained taunt. "No, it's good that you acted when you did. My reaction was a second late, and that could've been bad. Midoriya, what about you, are you okay?"

He nodded his head slowly, a frown tugging at his face. He looked disappointed by his own lack of a response. But at least he wasn't injured, a fact that infuriated Toga to no ends.

"Good. Do you think you can take Rock Lock to a more secure location? We'll have to hand him and the villain off to the police in Nighteye's group before we can progress any further. But at least we were able to deal with a villain like this so early on and apprehend them."

 _That's what you think!_ Toga's inner thoughts seethed. She needed an out, and it didn't seem likely that the pro was going to let up anytime soon. The other one holding the ropes, however…

"Oh, good for you guys, really, I haven't been in a situation like this since, what was it, the Kamino incident? What a time that was, don't you think?" She watched Midoriya wince, turning his eyes away, and the boy beside him turned to look at him. _Now!_

She flicked her wrist, her arm given just enough room to manage an aim with deadly precision. She figured that going for the pro would get her nowhere, but placing a target on the less experienced students was always sure to produce results. Her knife slashed through the air, aimed for the third-wheeling bastard, since he'd been so insistent on getting between them. And she saw the split second where he froze, a moment where he was trying to decide if he should move or remain steadfast. For his crimes against her, he'd be paying with his blood.

But of course sweet Izuku, selfless as he was, saw the knife coming and kicked it out of the way, denying yet another opportunity. Three for three, what poor taste. It was fine, though, because she still felt a split moment where the capture weapon loosened on his side, giving her just enough wiggle room to slip free of her binds and make a wild dash to the closest wall. Eraserhead gave a shout and made a move to cut her off, but he couldn't have predicted that the very walls would open up for her and she'd be able to escape just like that. Irinaka begrudgingly closed the section of wall behind her, and when she turned back the last thing she saw were those three desperate heroes doing everything within their righteous power to suppress people like her just trying to have fun. How laughable.

"Welp! I'm down a knife and didn't even get to slice up any of those three, but I can adapt~" She thought about Izuku, and when she might get her next chance to strike him down with her love, and released a wistful sigh. With her mind full of wishful thinking and her fingers twitching to grip the handle of a knife once more, she sauntered over to a remote location out of the way of all the drama to where her possessions had been stashed. As she donned her clothes, she began rummaging through her bag to pinpoint whatever sharp weaponry she had floating around in it.

"Hmm it's been a while since I last saw Twice. I might have to go find him myself to make sure he's doing okay…" Her hand closed around a smooth glass object, and a much different kind of smile took over her expression. "Well… if I can't do _that_ , then I should at least have some fun with the things I've been handed." She swished around the blood trapped in the vile, all too aware of what this meant for her. "Ohhh, Twice is gonna love this!" _But before all that, I should probably do something about that obnoxious yakuza geezer breathing down our necks. The morning has only just begun and already so much excitement is going down!_


	49. Chapter 49

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 45**

The halls closed in more and more, and the air he breathed became ever more stifling. All the nerves of being so on guard after everything else that had happened up to this point was getting taxing, even though by all rights there was nothing particularly laborious about walking. It was the psychological aspect of being at their side for so long that was taking its toll. All the while, Dark Shadow hovered over them all, a peerless guardian waiting for its moment to strike.

Over time the rampant shifting of walls and rains of debris from the ceiling lessened. The tunnels became progressively quieter as they left behind what must've been a maelstrom of collective fights being waged from both sides. He hesitated to wonder who all was here and just how much blood was being shed over this. These were the kinds of things heroes signed on to do, but it never made the finality of the results any better. Especially not when the villain responsible for making such an attack from the heroes necessary was walking away from this. With the sounds of battle fading, Tokoyami once more directed his disgust at Overhaul, the man who was washing his hands of all responsibility by fleeing the scene and expecting that everything would turn out just fine for him. Tokoyami couldn't allow that to happen. Not after suffering so many failures already.

So focused was Tokoyami on his immediate surroundings and internal dialogue that he faltered when Overhaul came to an abrupt stop. He wondered for a moment if they'd reached the end of the underground facility, but the only thing extending in front of them was a larger room with several other passages branching off in separate directions. But then the two adult figures turned to direct their gazes behind them, and Tokoyami felt compelled to follow suit.

He wasn't sure when this person had caught up, or even how he'd gotten through all the chaos being wrecked by the Precepts and the League, but sure as day there was a beacon of heroism standing just behind them. He'd appeared from nothing, finding his way through all sorts of barricades in record time to stand before them. Sweat glistened on his face, but not a scratch or tear was visible anywhere else on his body. His red cape billowed to a stop when he did, and beady blue eyes that shined with determination locked onto the opponents standing before him. A bold golden print of "1000000" was labeled proudly on his superhero costume, and the young muscular figure held himself with all the dignity of someone with a job to uphold.

This was a hero. No doubt about it. There was something achingly familiar about him, but Tokoyami found trouble in wracking his memories for such a face. And what he found instead of a name was a realization that twisted his guts: _this person reminds me of All Might._

The hero spoke with resounding clarity, with his eyes set on one thing only. He was panting lightly from the exertion of making it this far, but he looked raring to go. "Sorry to bother you, but… we need to have a little chat."

Overhaul narrowed his eyes, unamused by his presence. "You again." Tokoyami stiffened. While his first instinct had been to acknowledge the hero, it was more important that he be crucially aware of everything that Overhaul did and said. There was no doubt going to be a confrontation here, and he would most certainly be caught up in the middle of it. If he had any role to play at all, then it would be for the better. "Catching up shouldn't have been so easy," Overhaul noted, glossing over Tokoyami to focus on the true hero standing against them.

"I took a shortcut. Now I'm here for the girl," he said simply. That was all the verification Tokoyami needed. Now he had someone who could help him to achieve the same goal.

Overhaul was the last person to be impressed. "…You look like you're just a student, trying to act like a hero." That… was maybe true. But that was all he needed. "Last time we met, you turned a blind eye to the situation. It's not like this girl is hoping you'll save her. To her, you're no hero."

Something about the way he said that felt like a personal jab. But those words weren't supposed to be directed at him. It was supposed to dissuade the heroic individual behind them. But people like him were stubborn, and mere words weren't enough to keep them from putting actions before all else. Then there was Tokoyami, with all his actions feeling so frustratingly limited. As that thought crossed his mind, he noticed Overhaul make the slightest of movements – a shift in where he was looking. For a mere second, Overhaul locked eyes with Tokoyami, and that communicated everything that it needed to: _yes, I'm referring to you, too._ It wasn't just his imagination. Overhaul held fast to the belief that nobody here was capable of thwarting his plans.

Not that that would stop them.

The hero stepped forward. "She's why I'm here," he declared.

But Overhaul didn't look like he cared much for that idea. He turned around, showing his back to the hero as though there was nothing left to worry about. Tokoyami banked on the idea that such foolishness would be his undoing. "You're not getting the picture, huh? Let me make it simple…" The hero wasn't waiting any longer. He charged forward, and Tokoyami tensed in anticipation. Overhaul sighed. "I'm telling you, you're just going to die."

Tokoyami felt all his expectations crumple at once. He didn't know why he'd so quickly placed so much on the first heroic figure he'd seen in a long time, but when the hero stumbled halfway through his charged and took a knee to the ground Tokoyami couldn't help but feel a stab of betrayal. He looked around wildly for whatever must've caused such a halt in progression, until his eyes caught sight of a figure hanging inexplicably from the pipes on the ceiling.

The familiar underling of Overhaul's let out a slurred laugh, hoisting a bottle of alcohol into the air. "Bwa ha ha! Feeling drunk, are ya?!"

 _So it's his quirk?_ Tokoyami guessed, watching the intoxicated man hanging from above with mixed fascination and disgust.

But Overhaul was already walking away from the scene at a swifter pace, and Tokoyami cursed himself as he was forced to follow for fear of losing sight of Eri. If the hero had made it this far, then he could get through a little bit more, but Tokoyami had to continue abiding by the role he'd set for himself and remain at their side. Tokoyami hastened his steps to reach Chrono's side.

They stepped into the open room, and Tokoyami felt a chill run down his spine when a shadowed figure that had been lying in wait slipped past them. The hooked mask that dipped in and out of sight showed it to be Nemoto, the slimy Precept that was so overtly devoted to his duty. _No. Don't think about them. The hero will get through them._ So he kept going, though his instincts screamed for him to wait.

The sharp, piercing sound of a gunshot going off resounded through the halls, and Tokoyami turned back around swiftly. Dark Shadow let out a rattled growl, claws flexing. _No no no, I can't let another hero die!_

But the bullets were passing right through him. Tokoyami trembled with uncertainty. He wanted to help so badly, but he could feel Overhaul's cold glare seizing him. He could hear clear as day the banter being passed between the three of them.

"What the heck kinda quirk is that?" Nemoto sneered.

The hero answered without hesitation, and Tokoyami saw the way his own face contorted in surprise at his willingness to comply. "Permeation! When I use it, everything passes right through me!"

An icy voice cut through Tokoyami's thoughts. "Tokoyami? You're being awfully hesitant. I'd hope you're not thinking of anything rash," Overhaul murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

Tokoyami ripped his eyes away from the fight scene. "I… I don't think those two are capable enough to keep him at bay for very long. Those can't possibly be the only Precepts you have at your disposal at such a crucial moment. I know that hero, and they're no match." Tokoyami wasn't sure how much truth there was to that, but at the very least it gave them pause.

Overhaul's eyebrows furrowed, displeased. "No, that's not…"

Nemoto's voice echoed through the halls. "I must follow him! And walk that same path! To share in the joy of realizing his goals!" The loyal Precept was on a tirade, his mind clouded only with thoughts of his boss as he shot the gun wildly.

Overhaul let out a _tsk._ "He's not even paying proper attention. Chrono, make sure they do their job right."

His right-hand man stuttered to attention, and he shifted Eri in his hold to make sure she didn't slip. "Eh? A-ah, I'm not sure that's truly necessary, especially since my hands are already –"

"The girl can walk," Overhaul snapped impatiently. "Go slow down the hero so they can put a proper bullet through his head and hurry back to my side. It'll just be easier that way."

Chrono wasn't about to argue further. He set Eri down gently on the ground and turned to walk back into the fray. The little girl looked around in confusion, not entirely sure what was going on. But Tokoyami was at her side in an instant, and her hand gripped onto his cape out of instinct. But her other hand became the possession of Overhaul, dragging her away from the scene. Tokoyami wasn't sure if he'd done the right thing – that hero had no idea what to expect – but now there was one less person for him to worry about. Now the only one standing in his way was Overhaul.

The lone yakuza picked up the pace once more, with only two children following in his wake. The scene of battle was being left behind. Surely they had to be properly preoccupied by now. Which meant…

Eri looked up at him, her face a mask of concern. It begged a question, and Tokoyami felt compelled to answer. They were in the center of the room when Tokoyami held out his hand, and Eri reached out to hold onto that instead, letting his cape fall back to his side.

A battlecry of epic proportions reached the very edges of the surrounding area. **"POWERRR!"**

And in that moment, when Overhaul turned to acknowledge the source of the outburst, Tokoyami scooped Eri into his arms for himself, ripping her from Overhaul's clutches to hold her within the folds of his own cloak. She was lighter than he expected, her frail body manageable even for someone as small as him, and he felt little hands grab securely onto his shirt. He could also feel Overhaul's last shred of patience for him snap in that moment. They had to get out _now._

A streak of red and white materialized in the air in front of them, erupting directly from the ground, right when Overhaul had turned his attention elsewhere. Tokoyami could barely keep up with the movements, not even when they were coming straight for him.

"Chisaki!" the hero roared, winding back his arm to deliver a packed blow to the startled yakuza boss. He bent back to dodge the punch coming for him, but that second of distraction had dulled his movements, and the hero's fist managed to connect just barely with the side of his face, scraping past his plague doctor's mask. But in that same instant, something unprecedented happened. The hero twisted sharply in the air, and while his fist met its mark it didn't stop there. A well-placed kick came soaring towards Tokoyami. His eyes widened in surprise, and with the split second before impact he curled his body inwards to protect Eri. But the blow was never going to hit her.

The kick hit him square in the beak, the force of it shoving him back. But when it came to Eri it merely phased right past her. A part of him was grateful that she wasn't hurt, falling instead into the open arms of the hero, but all the rest was focused on his reeling mind as he was sent tumbling across the floor. Dark Shadow vanished from his lapse in concentration and his cloak wrapped around him wildly from the momentum. Tokoyami came to a stop with a gasp that made his jaw flare up in pain. _What the hell happened?! I'm on your side!_

 _But the hero doesn't know that._

Tokoyami's vision blurred before he was able to make sense of what was going on around them. He coughed and tasted blood, and everything was shaky, but he struggled onto his knees, forcing his limbs to move so soon after such a hit. And when he looked up, he saw Eri cradled protectively in the arms of that shining beacon of hope that had come so far to save her. When his voice rang out, it spoke to the testament of his power, and Tokoyami felt his morals freeze.

"Don't worry, **I'll be your hero!** "

And he was right. This person was sent here with the single purpose of achieving Eri's safety, something that Tokoyami felt he had never been able to fully realize because of his position. He'd said a lot of promises to Eri, never knowing for certain that they could become a reality. He wanted to be a hero to her so badly because she was the only one to regard him as such, to use the name he'd chosen specifically for heroics, and she was the only person more vulnerable than him. That had instilled a responsibility upon him. But even now he wasn't in a position of heroics. He was a liability appearing to be on the side of the villains. The heroes had no idea where his loyalties lied, or what changes had occurred in the time that had passed since the summer camp. If anything, it made sense that the heroes would rather suppress him in this mission before even considering cooperation. He… he should've expected this. And yet it still hurt him in a way that hadn't been as expected.

Overhaul stumbled away. He rubbed viciously at the area of impact, scratching at the mere memory of where the fist had connected. Already the beginnings of a bruise was starting to appear above his cheekbone. He seethed into his mask, bitter words muffled behind a veil of thinly concealed hatred. " _Filthy_ ," he hissed, glaring death at the hero. But then he regained just enough composure to speak out properly, even while he was coiled in pain in disgust. "Come back now, Eri," he hissed. His breath was heavy, his movements jarring, but still that honey-slick voice rang out with all the tenacity of dedicated snake spilling its warnings. "…Or he'll be killed. How many times must I say it? You were born to break people."

Tokoyami struggled to stand, but only succeeded in slipping on the hem of his own cloak and crashing back down to his hands and knees. He wanted to call out to Eri. To reassure her. Even now, he could see the way the little girl squirmed in the hero's arms. "N-no, he's gonna –!"

The hero held her close. "You don't have to listen to him!" he announced, quashing her fears in place of validation that she so desperately needed.

Overhaul let out an uncharacteristically animalistic growl, still struggling to correct himself. But the touch of that hero went more than skin-deep, and he was still rubbing away at nothing just to be free of the idea that he'd actually been struck. "Like I'm always telling you, your selfishness forces me to dirty my hands."

Tokoyami stopped struggling to listen.

"Every move you make gets people killed!" Overhaul jeered. "Your very existence is cursed!"

 _No… no that's not fair to her. She doesn't deserve to be told that._

 _It's not our fault._

"How can you say that to your own daughter?!" the hero yelled, angry that the man would reach such a horrifying conclusion.

Overhaul was crouched low to the floor, bent double. Tokoyami wouldn't have thought that a blow like that would've left him so vulnerable. Not after the hell he'd put them through and the power he waved. But then Tokoyami saw his ungloved hand reach close to the floor, and realization struck. "Hm? Oh. Right. That's what I told you." Tokoyami managed to find his footing and began to yell out a warning. Overhaul's eyes narrowed dangerously at the three of them. "I don't have children."

The floor erupted beneath them. Spires and pillars of cement writhed under their feet. Stability meant nothing, and Tokoyami pushed off the ground as it turned to a void without warning. He scrambled for purchase, his cape becoming shredded by sharp spears of rock bursting upwards. He grabbed hold of one such pillar being formed, but even that crumbled beneath him. There was nowhere to go that was safe in Overhaul's playground – everyone was at risk.

There was nowhere he could stand comfortably, but after a few moments he was able to gain an understanding of the rhythm of breaking and reforming. So long as he kept moving and remained aware, he was able to navigate the treacherous scape for the moment. But no matter where he went he was met with walls, and all the exits to this room had been sealed up, denying him the chance of escaping easily.

A bank of rock curved behind him, and he ducked as a spear protruded from it. Walls were beginning to form around him, and his vision was becoming limited. "Where's Eri. I need to find her. That hero better have…!" he spoke between gasps of air, voicing his thoughts through the turmoil.

Another spire erupted nearby, and this time he made a desperate grasp for it as it rose towards the ceiling. "There!"

He spotted Eri first, her fragile frame being held aloft over a sea of spiky protrusions. Beneath her, struggling to stand, was the hero. Several rock spears were piercing directly through his body, and Tokoyami felt panic rise in his chest. But there was no sign of injury, and except for the strain of the awkward position appeared otherwise unharmed. Both of them, thankfully, looked unharmed. But Tokoyami doubted that would last much longer.

The person manipulating the very earth stood in the center of it all, his hand pressed to the ground as wave after wave of changes tore through the room at dizzying speeds. The hero twisted around each obstacle, but Tokoyami was all too aware of how close those spikes were coming for Eri. Which could only mean… "You scum," Tokoyami hissed, scaling an upwards spear to roost above the ocean of rock and set his sights on Overhaul.

The hero must've reached the same conclusion, for his accusatory voice could be heard above the chaos. "You're even aiming for the girl?!"

Overhaul didn't even bother to deny it. "Yup. Breaking her won't slow me down. If I restore her quickly enough, she can be revived. Even if she's not back to normal, she'll still be useful. And she already _knows_ that, firsthand."

Without warning, the pillar Tokoyami was hanging onto became a surface of spines sticking outwards at him. Tokoyami let out a strangled cry as a spear went through his hand and another pierced his calf. Pain rippled through him as they grazed past his body, sinking easily into his unprotected flesh. As opposed to the other hero, he was not immune. And with a sinking feeling he realized that Overhaul would be better off killing him. This was something he knew firsthand.

Overhaul was below him, manipulating the ground. The yakuza boss chanced a look up at him. Even despite the situation he found himself in, Tokoyami could still see the way his eyes smiled to be delivering such a fate onto those that were wiggling through his obstacle course. He was taking pleasure in tearing apart those who were below him. It infuriated him.

 _Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow, cover me!_ "Black Ankh!" Tokoyami commanded, feeling the darkness envelope him. It stuttered to life, and pieces of the armor fell apart the moment they were formed as the quirk continued to suffer the effects of the ability suppressing drug. But it was enough, and the feeling of the spikes piercing into him began to subside. Wispy claws dug into the rock pillar, and, mustering all his strength, he shoved off of it. Tokoyami had his sights set on one thing only. Eri was in good hands – he had to believe that. But nothing would be solved until the one thing barring her freedom continued to reach for her with those disgusting, destructive hands.

Tokoyami soared through the open air, unrivaled. "Overhaul, eyes up here!" Tokoyami screeched, descending upon him like a murder of crows, his shredded cape fluttering in the wind.

Overhaul relented, the annoyance of having to divert his attention evident on his face. A flick of his hand on the ground, and another rock spear burst up from the ground. The claws of Tokoyami's quirk lashed out forcefully, in sync with his arm, and the rock crumpled back into a pile of debris being scattered throughout the room. Undeterred, Tokoyami continued his descent, and landed right in front of the yakuza boss. Tokoyami grunted painfully from the rough landing, but he only had so much time to react before Overhaul was upon him.

Snarling, Overhaul jumped back, making space between them, and swiftly created more spears with which to skewer him. Dark Shadow's claws grabbed onto one before it could hit its mark, and Tokoyami used that to vault over the others. His claws reached out towards that loathsome masked face, and Tokoyami was surprised at his own willingness to sink them into this person. But it was something he had to do, something he _wanted_ to do. "Face me after what you've done–!"

Tokoyami was cut off before he could finish, a wall of stone slamming him to the side. His ribs ached with a familiar pain as he was just as easily swatted aside. It was more frustrating now more than ever, being forced to come to terms with the fact that Overhaul was untouchable so long as he controlled this space. Tokoyami heaved for breath as the strain caused his quirk to dissipate into the air again, and the feeling of vulnerability became even more evident when the shadow of that man drifted over him.

Overhaul glared down at him with all the contempt he could muster, appraising the tool that had done so little to help him throughout their time together. "I thought I'd be able to get some use out of you yet, but you really are more trouble than you're worth. You're nothing more than a reject hero trying to right past wrongs by throwing yourself into the fray of an untimely death. And I am more than happy to oblige yet again. This time don't count on me bringing you back," he sneered.

Dark Shadow forced itself to materialize in front of him, but one deft wave of his ungloved hand and Overhaul silenced the struggling quirk. Amongst the turmoil, he was only vaguely aware of the sound of gunshots ringing and a swirl or red off to the side where Eri was supposed to be with the hero.

Tokoyami screamed at his own body to move, unable to rely on his quirk. He needed to roll out of the way, evade the spears, _get away from that hand._

Something erupted from under him, but it wasn't the sharp obtrusion he'd been expecting. Rather, it was a blur of bright colors and a muscular body appearing out of nowhere, filling the gap between him and Overhaul. Tokoyami felt this force shove him off the stone platform Overhaul had been utilizing, and he watched in amazement as a red-glozed fist connected with Overhaul's face for the second time. The hero had actually come to his rescue, something he couldn't have counted on, nor was he sure he actually deserved. But that meant Eri wasn't with him, and this place was still crawling with yakuza. _So where…?!_

Tokoyami heaved himself up from the ground the moment he felt the floor solidify under him. Overhaul was probably reeling from the hit too much to keep the rest of the room in flux, leaving him with a rare opportunity. Tokoyami whipped around, eyes searching and heart thumping. He managed to lock sight with the hero that he'd had to have save him, and a feeling of mutual understanding passed between them. Although Tokoyami's jaw still hurt where the hero had kicked him, it was plain as day now that they were both forces working to thwart Overhaul.

The person who'd just endangered him own life to save him looked down at Tokoyami meaningfully. "Take Eri. I know you can break through those walls. I can permeate all I want but I can't take her with me. So move! Find Nighteye and Eraserhead!" the hero commanded. Tokoyami's eyes stretched wide at this show of trust, but he offered up a nod of cooperation. If it was this much, then he'd gladly do whatever it took to uphold his part of the hero's mission.

The sound of a gun firing off reverberated through the room, and Tokoyami felt something rip past the feathers on his head. Another one went off, and he had the sensibility to move this time. He ducked behind a stone column, flinching as the stone beside him chipped into several pieces after getting hit. Tokoyami peered around to see that Chrono had caught up with the chaos after the hero had dealt with him, and had wasted no time in firing off his bullets.

But he couldn't worry about that. The hero had risked it all to save him, and that had left Eri unattended in the center of the room. He watched the little girl peek her head out from under that man's tattered red cape. It was the only thing protecting her at the moment, but he saw the way she clung onto it and knew that it was important.

Across from him, on the other side of the room, Chrono was reloading his gun. The masked man looked up to stare through him, and Tokoyami felt the animosity directed at him coming off in waves. He could almost hear Chrono's accusatory voice chastising him for causing the boss so much trouble and how he would pay dearly for this.

Tokoyami didn't have time to think of the consequences. He charged out from the cover the column had provided and sprinted towards Eri. His leg throbbed viciously from the wound inflicted not moments prior, but adrenaline rushed through him, screaming at him to keep going even if it got him killed. Above the sound of his own blood pulsing and gunshots aimed at him, a dignified cry rang above all else:

"The reason heroes wear capes… is to wrap up and protect little girls in pain!"

 _He's right. I need to be there… for her!_ "Eri! I made a promise to you!" Tokoyami yelled. Her head popped up in alarm. She'd looked so confused up till now, but Tokoyami saw understanding dawn upon her face. They were dead set on doing this for her, no matter the cost. Her happiness meant the world. Whoever this hero was, whoever was coming to assist them, and whatever Tokoyami mattered to her… this was a mission that needed to succeed. Because she needed to know that she didn't deserve to live a life of pain and suffering at the hands of people trying to use her. It wasn't fair. It never had been.

Tokoyami was vaguely aware of the hero fending off the two yakuza on his own behind him. "You're strong, Chisaki! That said, between the two of us, **I'm stronger!** " A resounding thud of another hit being launched into Overhaul could be heard. "You won't lay another finger on her! Because I'm taking the both of you down here and now! This is your loss, Chisaki!"

Tokoyami appeared in a billow of inky fabric before a stunned Eri. He knelt down beside her gently and gathering her into his arms, tattered red cape and all. Her eyes held a world of sadness in them that tore at his heart, and he knew she felt responsible for the damage they were throwing themselves against for her sake. His arms were shaking, and Eri cringed away from him momentarily. "Eri, please," Tokoyami begged her quietly amongst the chaos, words for only her to hear. "I need you to know, you are _not cursed. We_ are not slaves to our fates, no matter who wants to dictate them. We're doing this because we want to, and you can't change our minds. So let us help you. I don't want you to ever go through _that experience_ ever again. I know how much it hurts, and you don't deserve that."

Her look of uncertainty turned to one of relief, and she reached her arms up to hold onto him better. He scooped her off her feet, taking her into a hold that, while awkward, would have to suffice if he's to get her out of here. He took a step, and fought hard not to stumble. Eri let out a small cry of alarm as he dipped forward before correcting himself with a grunt of perseverance. It was an agonizing pace, but Tokoyami began making his way towards the nearest wall. He focused hard on moving as fast as he could while also desperately calling forth everything he had to summon Dark Shadow yet again so that the quirk could open up a path to freedom.

"Don't let them get away!" Chrono yelled.

Overhaul's response was a curdling scream of frustration, and the room as a whole shifted once more under his influence. The floor dropped down a foot under Tokoyami and rock spires shot from the earth every which way. He collapsed to the ground with a gasp, sticking an arm out to catch himself and doing his damnedest to ensure that Eri was okay. "You're hurt," she whispered.

Tokoyami shook his head stubbornly. "I'm not. Don't worry for my sake."

Behind him, the yakuza were still being preoccupied by the incredible skill and relentlessness of the hero. Out of the corner of his eye, a dark shape slithered out from a small crevice in the wall, and Tokoyami groaned inwardly at the prospect of another yakuza joining the fray. Somehow Nemoto hadn't been taken out of the fight quite yet, regardless of how that hero had gone about dealing with him before. All that mattered was that he was here now.

He wasn't the only one to notice. Overhaul narrowly avoided another onslaught of hits and raised his voice to be heard. "Nemoto!" he screeched, producing a small box from his pocket and hurling it at the crawling man. "Shoot him!"

Tokoyami felt his heart jump into his throat. He recognized those bullets all too well, knew the amount of power and importance they held. It was even graver than when they'd used the temporary bullets against him, and as such the situation called for greater measure. The box held a mere three bullets – they would've had more completed had their top scientist not met an unfortunate fate at the hands of Tokoyami's quirk – and that meant that they were a last resort meant only for the most dire events. It was all he could do not to cringe at the memory of that night. But if he didn't act quickly the results would be far worse than before.

Tokoyami watched as Nemoto's gun was loaded with a single valuable bullet, and time seemed to slow down as he struggled to get up off the ground. The gun pointed towards the hero that was still fending off against Overhaul. But then a thought must've occurred, a realization that the hero's permeation quirk would make it far too difficult to land. And Nemoto diverted his attention instead to Tokoyami and Eri. He wouldn't be able to dodge it. He already knew that. He couldn't deflect it with his quirk. That would do little to stop its effect.

Eri shut her eyes against it all, tuning out the noise and pain surrounding her. Not once throughout this all did he ever hear her cry or scream. Tokoyami was her expression and understood it. It was her way of bracing for pain, as if she has no other choice but to take it. She was so accustomed to simply just surviving. That agony and fear… she's gotten used to suffering through it in a way that nobody should ever have to.

It was with a sinking feeling that he accepted that, despite what it meant, he couldn't let the bullet hit Eri. No more pain or suffering. This was all for her sake now. Resigned to his fate, he bent over Eri to shield her.

 _I'm sorry, Dark Shadow._

The click of a trigger and the bang of a gun. Tokoyami tensed in preparation to feel the bullet bite into him, just like last time. Only now it would have lasting consequences. There was no going back now, even as his regrets for everything up to this moment bubbled forth.

Tokoyami did as Eri did, and closed his eyes to the rest of the world.

But the pain never came. He knew he heard the gun going off. It was pointed right at them, so there was no way it could've missed. They were prime targets. So then…

A red-gloved hand reached past Tokoyami's head, surprising him, and came to rest gently on Eri's head. Another hand landed firmly on Tokoyami's back, and he saw that the hero that had been fighting for Eri's sake was positioned in a desperate leap that had sent him sailing towards them. Tokoyami looked up and was greeted by the hero's smile, warm and trusting as though nothing at all could possibly be wrong. It was the expression of someone who was committed to being there for those in need.

As his muscular arms wrapped protectively around the two broken and struggling kids, the hollow _thunk_ of the bullet hitting its mark could be heard so very close by. The hero practically collapsed into them, and Tokoyami watched with designated dread as the face of their competent savior twisted into one of hurt and anguish.


	50. Chapter 50

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 46**

Some people can work their entire lives to be heroes, only to discover the hard truth that they're not cut out for the line of work, while others can be doing great… only to have all their dreams and aspirations cut short through untimely incidents, something that Tokoyami understood well. And others still never had a chance to begin with, as though the prospect of heroism was far too much to ask for in a world as needlessly cruel as this.

When Tokoyami saw the way the hero's face became twisted in pain, he knew exactly what had happened and the consequences being wrought. Had it been a normal bullet, it would've been preferable. Those could heal – that was only a temporary pain. But he knew these bullets, how they felt, and what it meant for all of them. An incredible quirk had most definitely just been lost, and with it the meager advantage they had held in this situation.

Fearful of what was to come, Tokoyami tightened his grip on Eri protectively and inadvertently caused her to flinch. Around them both was the shielding embrace of that determined hero. That damn fool, Tokoyami wanted to think. But in truth he was no better for the position he had thrown himself in. A hero's impulse was such a dangerous thing.

The weight of the hero wrapped around the two small figures began to lift, and Tokoyami watched as that red-gloved hand gave Eri one last reassuring pat. She looked between the two of them in uncertainty, not quite sure what was happening but aware that something horrible had just occurred. It was too clearly written on their faces. So instead, even knowing the circumstances they were trapped in, they both grit their teeth and smiled. Even if it did nothing for them, all that mattered was that she was reassured. That it was going to be okay.

Overhaul's shuttered voice echoed off his twisted monuments, mocking them relentlessly. "Haaa, because people are endowed with these things called "quirks," they can dream – dream that maybe they can be someone that matters," he cawed. Nemoto screeched victoriously having landed the bullet, begging for the attention of his boss. But Overhaul paid it no mind, continuing his own tirade. "They're all sick in the head! So wipe those disgusting smiles from your faces! Thanks to the power of that girl you were trying so hard to save, everything you've worked so hard to cultivate… has just been reduced to naught!"

The hero was beginning to drift away from them, and Tokoyami could already tell exactly where his sights were set. But before he threw himself back into the action, he whispered one last thing. "I'm going back in – do your best to get away, but we might only be able to wait for reinforcements now."

And then he was gone. Not as fast as before, but his speed and strength was still incredible… for a normal human. It was enough. He went straight for Overhaul without hesitation, honing in on the big bad that was looking down on them. He hurled a large rock chunk at the yakuza boss to blindside him, and went in for another devastating punch. "Focus on your opponent and predict their next action! Nothing… Nothing I've done up to now will ever be useless! I will always be _**Lemillion!**_ "

That name struck a chord in Tokoyami's mind. He couldn't place if he'd heard it before, but it was definitely the name of a hero that was here to do good no matter the cost.

Tokoyami bundled Eri back into his arms, and the rush of adrenaline coursing through him dulled the pain from earlier. He held her close, so that his own cape obscured her from the view of any onlookers. If Overhaul was preoccupied, Tokoyami might actually be able to get out of this room. There were several corridors leading off from this room… any one of them would do if it meant getting out of here with Eri, but he'd be struggling all the while to break down Overhaul's walls.

A small voice reached him. "Tsukoyomi?"

Tokoyami winced. That's right. She was one to use his hero name. She probably saw no differences between the efforts of him and those of a real hero, since they were both trying to get her out of harm's way. But as it stood it felt more like they'd only been successful in further endangering her fragile existence. He didn't like that thought. "Lemillion… will be okay. He's strong, just like you."

Tokoyami crossed the room with her. Despite Lemillion's best efforts, every so often a stone spire would burst from the ground in the hopes of impaling him. But Overhaul's screeches of frustration were a testament to how much he was struggling. And yet he knew the hero wouldn't be able to keep it up forever. Already far too much time being forced to go one-on-one with that monster had passed, and Tokoyami dreaded what would happen when Overhaul connected with a critical hit that would spell disaster for them all.

When Tokoyami had finally reached the far wall of the room through all the obstacles, his nerves were fried. He didn't like that this was all he could do while the hero fought, but if he could get Eri out of here, then it'd be enough.

Rigged walls of stone covered up every side of the room. He couldn't even be sure if there was a door on the other side of Overhaul's installation, but having come this far he had to muster his strength to try breaking them down if he wanted safe passage.

Tokoyami steadied his breath and closed his eyes in concentration. His quirk had been struggling before, but after taking those hits it was getting exponentially more difficult to summon. _Just a bit more. Get us out of here and you can rest. I need you to be out here._

The quirk was obviously hesitating. Dark Shadow knew what he knew… and was therefore well aware that he had almost just been permanently erased. Had it not been for that hero, the quirk would no longer exist. He was bitter, exhausted from continued use in this current state… and understandably forlorn at the chain of events. Tokoyami felt this and understood the reasons well. But even still…

"Come out, Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami demanded.

Those familiar bright eyes flashed just below where Eri was being held, and the ghostly apparition loomed over them both. It stuttered to life with a raspy breath, struggling for all it was worth to hold its shape under Tokoyami's condition and the fluorescent lights flickering far above them. Tokoyami gave the command for it to attack the wall in front of them. The quirk didn't move at first, hesitating a moment to gather itself before launching itself at the obstacle. It crashed into the wall, claws flashing out uselessly with a desperate cry, and Tokoyami winced as a tremor ran through the quirk into him.

Eri craned her neck to look around, her large worried eyes catching a glimpse of the wasted effort. "What's wrong? That's your quirk, right…?"

Tokoyami grit his teeth in exertion as he struggled to focus while addressing Eri. "It's fine, you can trust the heroes to get you through this."

"I-I can help," she murmured, uncertainty in her voice as she gripped tighter onto his shirt. Tokoyami's legs were beginning to shake. Far too much had occurred in a short period of time, and he was beginning to feel a wave of nausea wash over him. He bent to a knee, setting Eri down momentarily so that he could correct himself and find the air to breathe. Dark Shadow threw himself at the wall again with a cry of frustration. An embarrassingly small crack formed in the thick stone as he gave it his all. But in this state his quirk just wasn't made for pure strength. It was with a sense of dread that he realized that he wasn't doing anything to help, that he'd been so easily stopped here, just because of a literal wall. If he only had a bit more to work with, then maybe…

Meanwhile, the hero was locked in vicious combat with one of the most dangerous characters he's ever met, making guilt weigh down on his shoulders. He was afraid of what he'd find if he turned around, but knew he couldn't avoid it any longer seeing that Dark Shadow was struggling far too much to make progress. He was running out of ways to be useful. So when he looked to see how the hero was handling himself, the crushing reality of what he'd left him to was seen in full. The hero, Lemillion, was covered in deep scars that tore right through his superhero outfit. Even from a distance, it was easy to see him gasping for breath and struggling to continue. But he did anyway, a relentless force, because he had to. And in doing so, he fulfilled his role as a true hero.

Tokoyami concluded that he couldn't do that. He couldn't accomplish what he'd been asked to do, even though it would've been so damn _easy_ at full strength. Maybe he just wasn't struggling enough. Maybe this was his punishment for all those times where he could've done more. But this wasn't doing anything to help, and it sure as hell wasn't getting him anywhere. He'd have to apologize to the nice hero later, if he ever got the chance.

Tokoyami made sure that Eri was okay on the ground, securing Lemillion's cape around her protectively like a last line of defense. "I'm sorry Eri, but I need to leave for a moment. He's fighting alone up there and I can't – I can't let anyone else get hurt because of my failings. So please, stay next to this wall, make yourself as small as possible, and I'll be right back. I _promise_."

She looked reluctant to be letting go, but she understood. Eyes filled with a knowing sadness, her little hands unclenched his shirt and went to the cape wrapped around her. "It's not your fault, though," she murmured quietly, eyebrows knitting together in concern. "I don't want either of you to get hurt anymore, either."

Tokoyami let out a sigh as his strength waned under her sympathetic words. "That's why I need to go back and help him."

Eri gave a small nod and scooted into a crevice between the wall and one of the stone columns. Tokoyami wasn't sure how out of the way she truly was from Overhaul's range, but it would have to suffice until more could be done. And then he was off, streaking back across the room with his sights set on the fighting going on in the center.

Overhaul had been trying persistently to deal blows to that pompous hero that dared to stand up to him. Meanwhile, Chrono had been trying unsuccessfully to make it over to where Tokoyami had been taking Eri. But every step he took had been matched by Lemillion's tenacity to keep them both at bay, circulating between the two of them through sheer force and speed. Chrono's raincoat was also riddled with holes and scrapes where Overhaul's spines had inadvertently pierced through him, the yakuza boss's determination to hurt the hero greater than his fear of hurting his command. Chrono didn't even flinch when this happened, focused instead on trying to get past the hero. As Tokoyami got closer, he made out strange holes that were in Chrono's hood, ripped differently from the ones caused by the stone spears. That's when he saw an arrow-like shape shoot out from behind the hood, zooming past Lemillion, who had to drop to the ground to avoid it. All the while, Overhaul was barking commands at his second-in-command, warning him to be careful but also do his damn job and hit this pest already.

The hero was having trouble getting to Overhaul because of this, so Tokoyami knew what needed to be done. He managed to partially summon Dark Shadow, just enough to cover his hands with ghostly claws. He honed in on his first target, so intent on making his actions worth something that he hadn't even noticed the way that the pain in his leg had vanished completely.

The hero saw him coming, his beady eyes stretching wide before a rock spear erupted from the ground forcing him to divert his attention back to the battle at hand. _I know. I already know I left her behind,_ Tokoyami thought, cursing his selfish actions. But this was something that had to be done in order to make up for having the hero save him from Overhaul that first time. Chrono didn't turn around until it was too late. Spikes erupted from the ground around him, but Tokoyami's outstretched claw was already lunging forward to swipe at the yakuza. It thwacked him across the side of the head and cleanly ripped off his plague doctor mask, causing him to let out a shriek of surprise and outrage. From under the hood, Chrono's silver eyes locked onto him, narrowing into thin slits of hatred. His arrow-shaped bangs began to twist, and they darted forward in his direction. But now that the balance of the fight had shifted, Lemillion was able to place a solid hit that knocked the white-dressed criminal of air and sent him to the ground.

An animalistic growl of frustration echoed through the room as Overhaul sent another wave of spikes towards them. They were fast and sporadic, and it didn't look as though having Chrono in the path of danger was enough to deter them. Tokoyami had wanted to make sure that Chrono was out cold for sure this time, but Lemillion pulled him out of the way of the spikes, his protective nature getting the better of him. The golden hero was heaving with exertion, messy scars etched into his legs and torso. It looked like one might've pierced through his leg, and his condition wasn't looking good. Tokoyami was glad he came when he did, even if his presence was ultimately unwanted.

Tokoyami couldn't afford to diverge his attention now, so he did what he should've been doing from the beginning and set his sights on Overhaul. He should've known, but nothing could be truly accomplished until that one was no longer a threat. Lemillion knew this too, and with no other obstacles in their path they began the grueling process of closing the gap between them and the yakuza boss.

Another wave of spikes ripped towards them. All Mirio could do was his best to dodge, but that was becoming increasingly difficult for the exhausted individual. Tokoyami watched a spear slip past the hero's defense. Not wanting to see him get injured further and driven by his impulse to reimburse him for his actions, Tokoyami lashed out with his shadow-infused hand. The claws on his hand grew in size, borrowing the power covering his other hand in order to focus it at one point, and created just enough of a bumper between the oncoming spike and the hero's body that it was able to keep him from getting completely pierced. As the spike ripped through the shadowy hand, Tokoyami had only a moment to wonder if it had reached the hero anyway. If it had, he certainly didn't show it.

Overhaul let out a shuttered breath, observing them closely. The way they worked together against everything he threw at them only seemed to make him angrier. "You're both acting as though you want to be heroes," he rasped. "And you think yourself capable of saving Eri despite what you face… As though a quirkless student and a defaced pretender could truly accomplish anything. It's laughable, really, how desperate you both are. But I suppose it's not your faults. No, it's all because of the sickness plaguing this squalid age! I'll cure all the delusional people like you… with Eri's power!"

There was nowhere to go but forward, to face off against him. Tokoyami focused on bringing his quirk back around his hands, even as those words pierced him sharper than any stone spear. But the steps he took forward were filled with certainty, and he managed to stand as tall as he could next to Lemillion. Together, they began to run towards Overhaul.

The hero, despite everything, was similarly prepared. It was as though something had clicked in his mind, and he yelled out: "Chisaki!" to get the yakuza's attention entirely on him.

Unfortunately for him it worked. If Overhaul had been angered by the turn of events before, then it was the mere mention of that name again that sent him over the edge. "Why don't you understand that I abandoned that name?!" Overhaul howled, anger emanating from. He touched his hand to the ground again, and this time the whole floor shifted as menacing spikes sprouted up around him at alarming rates.

Tokoyami braced himself for the next wave, prepared to throw himself in front of the hero if it meant he could make a difference. But before they could collide – before Tokoyami could prove his determination – a large crack appeared suddenly on the wall parallel to them, and all at once their attention became diverted. Tokoyami's shadowed hands came to a standstill and Overhaul's spikes barely had time to redirect towards whatever was breaking through the wall.

The crack widened considerably all at once, a large amount of force that would be impossible for Tokoyami to enact in his current state. And then the wall broke into hundreds of rock chunks that were sent scattering throughout the room. Through the dust and rock, a green projectile flashed onto the scene. The attendants of the room barely had time to register what was happening before that same individual responsible for bursting into the room launched himself straight at Overhaul without a second of hesitation, delivering a sickening punch into Overhaul's arm that sent him flying several feet.

Tokoyami's eyes followed him, watching as his body hit the floor with a satisfying thud. But although he saw that obstacle be dealt with, he felt his body run cold when the shadows covering his hands vanished without prompting and Dark Shadow became instantly suppressed. The shock of the change, different from the last time his quirk had been disabled, caused him to falter. His knee hit the ground as he struggled to catch his breath and make sense of his surroundings. He'd wondered about this possibility, of seeing old but all-too-familiar faces, but didn't think it would be happening now. Not here.

"Nighteye! Secure the girl!" Aizawa barked as his quirk took effect in suppressing the powers of Tokoyami and Overhaul.

Lemillion straightened up, his gaze flicking from Tokoyami to the group that had shown up for them. "She's over… by the wall," he gasped, even as he sank wearily to his own knees.

Tokoyami couldn't prevent himself from breathing heavily as exhaustion and panic set in. He didn't know who the lanky businessman was, but everyone else was a familiar face that he couldn't decide if he truly wanted to see. By all rights, seeing them here now should be a good thing, right? But his quirk had been erased by his teacher, and he hadn't so quickly forgotten the way that Lemillion had targeted him for an attack during their initial meeting upon being labeled a villain and a liability.

Midoriya and Aizawa flashed past him, zeroing in on an enraged yet subdued Overhaul. There was a split moment where Tokoyami and Midoriya locked eyes. He wasn't sure what expression he saw there, the boy's usually so gentle face set into grim determination, but seeing these people here made his muscles tense, as though he had done something wrong. The worst part was that he didn't even need to wonder why he felt that way. The last time he'd seen the green-haired student had been… that night. When the Number One hero had met his demise. Going further back, the last time they'd actually exchanged words had been directly following his rampage in the forest. Even back then, it seemed as though all of Midoriya's concerns were centered on Bakugou – the one Midoriya had wanted so desperately to help when he put Tokoyami at the back of the group that was supposed to protect him, the one he'd called out to when the League stole them both away, and the one that ended up getting saved when Tokoyami was unjustly thrown back to the villains. That felt as though it had been so long ago, but these memories were still so fresh and raw in his head that it hurt to think about them. And ever since then… he'd been in the hands of the villains. In all truthfulness, Tokoyami feared to think what his old classmate and teacher thought of him now. Despite the fact that he was fighting against these yakuza mere seconds before, despite how much he cared about ensuring that Eri was in the heroes' hands, he couldn't rid himself of the idea that he was a guilty member in all this. Even though he wanted to be bitter and ask that someone take responsibility to lessen his own guilt, the desire to prove that he was the same person from UA burned within him.

"Are you alright, Tokoyami?"

Through his muddled thoughts, Tokoyami thought he recognized the voice, and as he struggled back onto his feet opened his beak to respond. "I'm fine, but how's—" Tokoyami didn't get to finish his thought before he felt his body seize up unwillingly. It was only then that he registered who he was talking to and what had just happened. A boy with wild purple hair and a tired demeanor came into view. Tokoyami knew him from the sports festival. But more than that he knew the student's quirk, and what that meant for him. Trapped inside his consciousness, he felt a stab of betrayal. And yet at the same time this was again what he should've expected. Everything around him was foggy and unclear, until an order was issued that reached him clearer than anything else, and he felt compelled to follow. He was dimly aware of that golden hero's voice rising in protest, but neither he nor Tokoyami had much fight left in them. He was conscious of the fact that he was walking out of the room, towards the clear hallway that Midoriya had forged. And maybe that was for the best, but he hated that this was how his side of the battle was meant to end, with him being treated like a danger to their mission. In the end… he couldn't blame them. The hero Lemillion deserved to be recognized for his incredible efforts, while Tokoyami felt as though he would be lucky if hero society were willing to accept him back. He wasn't sure he was ready to face that just yet.

Shinsou walked beside him, looking over him curiously. Tokoyami had never gotten the chance to know him personally, but he held a certain amount of respect as someone who had made it to the sports festival finals with him. His quirk apparently had something of a reputation for being "villainous" yet desirable for use in heroics, something that Tokoyami couldn't help but admire given that his own quirk had been similarly criticized in the past. Of course, maybe now the idea that Tokoyami's quirk was capable of villainous deeds no longer seemed so unbelievably, so he probably wasn't setting a good example for quirk users struggling with darker abilities.

Feeling thoroughly trapped by these circumstances, as though he was but another criminal that was being suppressed, he wasn't expecting much sympathy. Which is why he was surprised when Shinsou spoke up, his voice the only thing he could make out clearly in the haze. "Don't worry, you're not in any trouble… I think. Unless so much has changed since you were last at UA that you can't redeem yourself, but I don't think that's the case." Wary purple eyes looked him over. "Let's just hope you have a good case for yourself once this is all cleaned up, alright? Maybe then you and I can get some much deserved rest…"

Tokoyami couldn't help it. Even though he didn't have control over his movements, he felt tears prick his eyes. Was this truly it, then? If these were the conditions to get back into the heroes' possession, then that was fine. But he needed to get out of here first, preferably with all his limbs and his quirk still in-tact. Actually, if not for the quirk commanding him forward, it would probably be a whole lot harder to walk on his own.

Right as they were about to pass into the tunnel, the ground shook violently. A rock spire erupted between the two of them, forcing Shinsou to sidestep out of the way with a curse followed swiftly by a command to dodge. But that command didn't reach Tokoyami before the spire did, and it scraped past him, tearing his cape and knocking him off balance. The fog in his head lifted, and Tokoyami took account of his surroundings in an instant, whipping around to take in the room they'd been walking out of.

The room had been chewed up before, but now it was a maelstrom of flying spikes and stone walls swirling around without consideration for what was being struck. Something had to have happened, and it had unfortunately not taken long for it all to go south. He didn't have to search the mess-filled room for long before his sight finally came to rest on the haggard shape of a defeated Overhaul that had gone wild with desperation. "I cannot… I _will_ not! Allow my plan to be ruined by these damn heroes!" And then he reached his hand to the unmoving form of his precept underling. Tokoyami let out a strangled gasp as he witnessed Overhaul and Nemoto vanish in a gruesome explosion of blood, an action that he was unfortunately familiar with to the point that it made him gag. But then all too quickly the messes converged into one, chunks of flesh and blood merging back together in an instant. Until the only thing standing there, inevitably, was Overhaul, a looming mass of twisting arms and twisted thoughts.

A wet laugh dribbled out of his plague doctor mask, which was starting to fall apart. "You heroes really were stronger than me, that much was certain. But when all is said and done, it will all have been for naught. Now… you'll be returning Eri to me."


	51. Chapter 51

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 47**

"Now… you'll be returning Eri to me."

Those words made Tokoyami shudder as the monstrosity before him squirmed into a position of power. Cracked earthen hands shuddered to life, propelled by some dark force that protruded from his back, while his own hands similarly became clawed and encased in dark protection. His plague doctor mask twisted like the beak of some corrupted avian abomination, moving with his every word. Dark seams rippled across his flesh, as though he could fall apart at any minute. It was a grotesque form that had fallen off the path of humanity. And yet the familiarity of a writhing bird-like monster promising destruction to the people and places around it made Tokoyami's insides twist, knowing that he'd been described in the same way before.

Overhaul let out a growl that ripped through his vocal chords as he adjusted to his new form. "I'm in a foul mood right now… but this is a little better."

The floor around him cracked and splintered, and more spires erupted upwards, narrowing his field of vision and forcing his body to move. Tokoyami rolled to the side, his thoughts racing. _Assess the situation!_ Crouched low to the ground, able to feel the tremors of the earth being caused by Overhaul, he managed to get an understanding of what he was dealing with. Shinsou had all too abruptly left the battlefield, a gaping crack in the floor present where he'd once stood. It didn't look like he could see Aizawa or Chrono either. He swept the room desperately in search of who was still present, struggling to see over the ocean of stalagmites piercing the area. Tokoyami pushed himself back onto his feet, and only then was he able to see them. The people he cared about getting out of this hell. The brightness of Lemillion's hero outfit stood out against the slate gray rock – he was hunched against the far wall, with Eri still protectively in his grasp. And holding onto them both, shielding them from the hardships that refused to lessen, was that man they'd called Nighteye. Tokoyami wasn't sure what business he had here, but he had to be some sort of capable hero to be put on this mission. Regardless of the circumstances, they were safe at the moment, and that was the most important thing to Tokoyami. He could almost pretend that he could relax knowing they were safe, if not for the dangers being posed by the abomination that was fueled by hatred of the world and desire for power.

Tokoyami didn't want to be a hindrance to the heroes at this point. But he could still move. And so he couldn't stop here. Tokoyami began making his way through the labyrinth with as much speed as he could muster. He was vaguely aware of a green blur ricocheting off the spires that had risen above him, maneuvering at a rate far faster than he could ever hope to achieve. Midoriya was keenly aware of his movements, that much was certain, but he was also the least of his worries, a notion that Tokoyami was actually relieved about.

Overhaul – _I guess it's not just Overhaul, though_ – stood in the midst of his newly unleashed storm of spikes, watching his towers rise closer to the ceiling of his own palace. When his wretched voice left that beak of his, it echoed off the stone spears, carrying to everyone still in the room.

"Such useless potential that neither side can use, right, Tokoyami? For everything you've done, I'll make sure you don't get out of here alive," he cawed, giving Tokoyami pause. "As for you, Lemillion, what a tragic life you'll have if you escape here today. If only you hadn't gotten involved with Eri… with me… You wouldn't have lost your quirk forever. You'd still be able to pursue your dreams."

Tokoyami knew what this was. Overhaul might be saying these things about them, but it was stuff they already knew. No, these words were intended to rattle the hearts of whatever threats to his authority were still present in this room. When Tokoyami looked up, he could see Midoriya perched atop one of the spires. He couldn't see the hero's expression from where he stood, but news like this had to be jarring.

And so of course Overhaul just wouldn't shut up about it. The fingers of his hands twitched, and Tokoyami couldn't help but notice the way he so stealthily scooped up a small black box that Nemoto had dropped. He knew exactly what that was, and what horrors it could unload. But more intimidating still was the way the contorted creature began walking forward, gaze set surposefully towards the only thing that matters to him. "And despite losing it, because you insist on dragging this out…" Overhaul's eyes narrowed into spiteful slits, and he braced his feet against the ground. Tokoyami knew where he was headed, and when Overhaul began sprinting towards Eri with malicious movements, so too did Tokoyami begin his mad dash in the hopes of reaching them first, even as those hateful words rang out clearly. "You've gotten all your friends mixed into this, all those people you thought you knew or thought you could save. So now they get to _die_. Over, and over, and _over_ again!"

Tokoyami raced forward, caring not for the way the sharp stones ripped at his already ruined cape and sliced at his body. He was doing this for a cause, and there would be no rest until he saw an end to Overhaul. Already Tokoyami was filled with a burning hatred for that man. And all the while, Tokoyami was screaming internally for his quirk to come back out, to be the weapon that would help make his goal a reality. "You don't get to decide that anymore, Overhaul!" Tokoyami screeched, descending upon him with fury in his eyes and shadows in his hands as the yakuza boss covered over half the distance to get to Eri and her cohort. There was a split second when that frayed, crooked beak turned towards him, glaring death in his direction. This man… had long since had enough of his foolishness. And really, Tokoyami accepted that if he did feel death again, it would be his fault.

But in that moment of minor distraction, the shadow of a large form descending from above fell onto Overhaul. A split second later this was followed up by a comically large rock broken from one of the spires being shattered over the yakuza. Overhaul disintegrated it upon reaching him, but not before doing at least some damage to one of his four arms. Somehow, Tokoyami had managed to appear on the scene at the same time as his green-haired ex-classmate, a realization he was eternally grateful for.

But more than that, Midoriya had made the first hit against this newly constructed Overhaul, and so became the most immediate target. Tokoyami already suspected what was going to happen, bearing no surprise when the villain swiped a fractured rock from the ground and held it above him to where Midoriya was quickly descending. As Overhaul's darkness-covered hand created a flurry of spikes from the single rock directed skywards, Tokoyami's own shadowy limb shot forwards. Before the spikes could even reach the soles of Midoriya's shoes, Tokoyami grappled it out of Overhaul's hand, where it cracked uselessly against the floor. It was a close call, but it also placed Tokoyami directly in front of the deadly yakuza.

Midoriya landed easily on the floor, ready to spring back into action if it meant keeping Overhaul away from everyone else. "Watch out!"

Tokoyami looked dead into the sneering face of Overhaul, looming right over him, and quashed the idea that he'd made a horrible mistake for the sake of steeling his resolve. "What do you have, truly?" Overhaul hissed. "Power and speed? Or maybe just a deathwish?"

Tokoyami stepped away from him even as he reeled his hand back to deliver an attack that would turn him to dust. _N-no, not dust – that's the wrong…_

But that strike never came. Something whistled past Tokoyami's head, tearing through his feathers, and impacted into Overhaul with a sickening _crack_ as it hit its mark. Likewise, it was Tokoyami's queue to hit the ground. He narrowly avoided the barrage of projectiles that raced past him the moment he ducked down. Unfortunately, Overhaul was also able to dodge the next few thrown at him, the element of surprise gone. But on the occasions when they did hit, it was to a noticeable impact. He couldn't tell what exactly was being thrown, but it didn't look like a weapon he'd ever seen in battle before. Nevertheless, it looked effective. Tokoyami rolled to the side as the businessman raced past him.

"I'll keep him occupied while you all get away. I won't let him mess with the terrain!" the hero announced, entering up-close combat with Overhaul.

It was the most dangerous thing anyone could've done – Tokoyami thought this even knowing that he'd already done the very same thing multiple times with every expectation that he might not make it out with all his limbs intact. But Midoriya provided an immediate response – "Roger that!" – and wasted no time in believing that the situation was handled so that he could focus on the goal of the mission. There was a level of trust between the two that Tokoyami didn't completely understand, but it managed to work in their favor.

Tokoyami backed as far away from the two clashing individuals as he could until his back hit a wall of stalagmites. The stone had stopped moving, and he took a moment to get his breath back before feeling like he could move on. But then Midoriya landed on the ground in front of him, earning a gasp of surprise. This was the first time they'd been so close to each other since Midoriya had asked if he was alright following Dark Shadow's rampages. It was such a small thing, that brief exchange, but it had been another one of his regrets. These memories were not fond. Not what led to them, or what came after.

Midoriya looked down at him, and Tokoyami pulled the tattered remains of his cape around him nervously, as though in a vain attempt to conceal his condition. He couldn't stand the way that face he remembered as being so friendly and open now looked cold and stony. His intense green eyes bored into him, and he felt nothing but sadness coming from the rising hero.

When Midoriya talked, it was in a low, hurried tone. They didn't have time for this, but after everything that had happened something needed to be said. "When they said you would be here, I had hoped they were wrong. There's been nothing from you for weeks – we thought you were dead. Instead you were right in the middle of an even bigger crime syndicate." Tokoyami had never seen such a prominent show of relief… and disappointment. It hurt him in a way so different from everything else he'd been through.

"Midoriya, none of this was my choice. I…I'm sorry!" Tokoyami choked, remembering too vividly all that he'd done. He'd apologized much like this that night, too, but Shouji had told him to save it. Now, after everything that'd happened, he couldn't do it. The classmates he endangered, the forest he destroyed, the hero he'd –

"About what?" Midoriya asked bluntly. It felt like a challenge more than anything. Tokoyami had read the newspaper articles and knew of the suspicions surrounding him. Everyone knew. But Midoriya brushed it aside. "Tokoyami, the police and hero units are outside. Uraraka, Kirishima, Tsu, they're all on this mission to ensure its success. I need to help Togata and Eri get out of here. And you need to get out of here too. You don't… belong here." Something there had made him pause. It didn't feel honest, as the hero in the making looked him up and down. But Midoriya wasn't the kind to cast judgment on others like that, with disregard for their struggles and feelings. It was just… circumstantial.

"Please, I can help!" Tokoyami begged, pushing his weary body from the rock support to stand in front of Midoriya. But he wavered, and nausea muddled his head. All the exhaustion from the past few days had been steadily piling up, and all he could do was continue forcing himself to move. Midoriya steadied him without hesitation, placing a reassuring gloved hand on his shoulder, and that struck a chord within Tokoyami. Between the half-hearted encouragement from League of Villain members and his own efforts to soothe Eri's own worries, he hadn't been given a gesture like this in far too long.

But when Tokoyami looked back up from the ground his expression hadn't changed. It was still cold except for that unbearable sadness, and Tokoyami couldn't bring himself to see it any longer.

"If you really want to help, if you can still move, then try and keep up with me. Get out of here so that you can turn yourself into custody and everything will be okay." Midoriya couldn't stick around any longer. He couldn't even wait for a response, being left only to trust that Tokoyami would follow his advice and become his shadow while they escape.

When his hand left his shoulder, Tokoyami couldn't help but feel a prick of disappointment. If this was the path he was set on, then going back to hero society was going to be an arduous task he hadn't mentally prepared to be going through so soon. Not after everything that had happened. He'd probably be drilled of all the information he had on the League, on the Precepts, on their plans and whatever role he had to play in them. Then, before he could think more on that, Midoriya was streaking through the obstacle-cluttered room as a streak of green lightning, bouncing off towering stone pillars with ease and reaching Eri at an incredible rate. Tokoyami could never dream of keeping pace with that, though per Midoriya's request he had to try.

It had only been a few measly seconds of conversation, a confrontation he had wandered about for far too long only for it to end all too quickly. Given the timing, that was to be expected, but it still left him feeling more hollow than he would've liked. Already, he could see Midoriya scooping up the hero Lemillion and Eri and breaking down a wall for escape. Time was already against them, so Tokoyami needed to hurry after them before it was noticed by Overhaul –

Tokoyami made a mistake in that instant when he looked back to the fight that had been raging not far from them. He knew he needed to get out of here, but something had kept him rooted to the spot. Perhaps he was apprehensive after all to appear before all those heroes, police and everyone else waiting outside. Or maybe he just knew too well what inevitably happened with anyone who chose to fight against Overhaul. It never did end very well.

Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was Overhaul's promise to bring demise to all that dared to challenge him. But that hadn't mattered to the people – to the heroes – that had rallied to rescue Eri as they had today.

When Tokoyami turned to see the battle raging on, what he saw instead was something that he should've known was one-sided. Midoriya had been quick to put his trust in this "Nighteye's" ability, but Tokoyami knew better. It felt like time was slowing down, and not through the use of a quirk. Overhaul had managed to fend off the hero's assault, and Tokoyami bore witness as he backhanded the businessman into a position of vulnerability.

Tokoyami began moving without even thinking, an action he would have to regret later if he ever got the chance. _If I can just – grab him and – pull him out of the way!_ At the same time, his thoughts were screaming out for something else. _Dark Shadow, Dark Shadow, please_ please _! If there's anything you can do for me ever again, it's making sure that this hero doesn't get impaled when I could've done something…!_ He was calling for any amount of his quirk to come forth – a claw, an arm, anything. But he felt shadows coil around him, swathing his limbs. And then those familiar bright eyes flashed from his abdomen, and Dark Shadow burst forth with as much solidity as he could possibly muster. The strain of utilizing his quirk to its fullest took the breath out of him, but it didn't allow for him to slow. Nighteye was right in front of him, just a short stone's throw away and coming closer. Then Tokoyami could only watch as Overhaul began reaching down towards the ground with one of those corrupted hands of his, his eyes gleaming in deranged triumph. When just his first finger made contact with the ground, a stone spire erupted forth, piercing through the hero's arm before he could even hit the floor and halting the trajectory of his body.

Even though Tokoyami had been left in the dust by Midoriya just a moment ago, his desperation fueled his haste like nothing else. With how quickly everything was happening, Tokoyami didn't have time to form a proper course of action. Nighteye was hanging in the air, suspended gruesomely by the rock pillar that had stabbed through his arm, and so with a vicious lash of his own arm both Dark Shadow and his clawed hand crashed into the brittle rock. It was undeniably messy, and probably dealt more damage to the hero than Tokoyami wanted to admit, but it successfully freed the hero from his suspension. As his body began to fall to the ground, Tokoyami saw out of the corner of his eye the rest of Overhaul's hand touch the ground, his palm lying flat. Tokoyami knew what was coming. He only wished he could've seen it before it was too late.

He'd been hoping to catch the hero before he hit the ground, but that wasn't possible. Before he could even blink, a stone spear was piercing the air and coming right towards him. Nighteye landed with a worrying thud at the base of his feet, and in the same instant Tokoyami's reflexes forced him to do the only movement he could. Time and time again he'd done it, and Dabi had even chided him for it in the past. But this time user and quirk were in agreement. Tokoyami crossed his shadow-covered arms protectively over his body, much as he would when defending against that burning fire. And yet this attack was so much more persistent than anything that had ever been thrown at him before. It was an attack that wanted him dead. Which was why Dark Shadow, just barely managing to hold himself together, had materialized directly between Tokoyami and this attack. Dark Shadow's mouth opened into a scream of final defiance. But it hardly seemed to make much difference as the stone ripped through the quirk's face and then the length of his body, scattering shadows and writhing tendrils. Dark Shadow's claws had gripped onto the stone at first contact, trying in vain to push back. The feeling of his quirk being so easily eviscerated sent tremors and unbridled anguish coursing through his already rattled body. He could only watch as the one thing that had stood up for him without fail was once again ripped apart in front of his eyes. The screech of Dark Shadow faded from the physical plain only to fill his internal thoughts, echoing off the walls of his head. He really was incapable of keeping his quirk safe.

Which was understandable. After all, he never was any good at taking care of himself, either.

It was hard to tell if the stone had slowed down at all when it finally did reach him after an agonizing moment where his actions, his fighting, his desperation didn't really seem to matter in the slightest. There was a brief moment where it hit the protective shadows of his arm, and the shadows flared to life in retaliation before they, too, were ripped right through. And then the defensive position was his own hands gripping desperately at the rock, begging it to stop, his black claws trying desperately to grip onto it. It pushed him back, and if not for that it could've been worse. But the horrible pain he felt instead didn't seem like much of an alternative. The spire pierced his quirk, his defenses, and then his flesh, ripping through them all like it was nothing. Tokoyami was dimly aware of a wet sensation spreading from his abdomen and dripping onto the floor. An unspoken scream sat at the back of his mouth, open in surprise, and his legs had begun shaking so badly that he feared they might give out. But if they did that, he'd be left… hanging here, body draped over this pinnacle of death. His claws scrambled uselessly at the rock as shallow breaths escaped him. He had no idea how deep it had gone, how much damage it had done, but with every movement he could feel it inside. It hadn't gone through him completely, but this wasn't the kind of injury that he could just walk away from.

It occurred to him that this was probably meant for Nighteye, who was slumped onto the floor behind him. But no doubt Overhaul had taken just as much satisfaction, if not more, from delivering this blow to him instead. But he wasn't sure. His focus was blurring, so he couldn't see Overhaul. His head was drooping, resting on his chest, and there was a dizzying amount of red there that he could vaguely make out. The wails of Dark Shadow in his head became a ringing, and then that, too, began to fade into barely comprehensible noise.

Gritting his teeth, he mustered enough of his failing strength to shove himself from the rock protrusion that had stopped halfway through his body. He braced his clawed hands against the rough surface, watching the shadows peel off him like molting feathers, and pushed for all he was worth. Apparently it was the only thing keeping him on his feet, because when he was able to dislodge it with a gasp of pain he felt his legs collapse beneath him, sending him crumpling to the floor. He hit the ground hard, falling into a pool of his own blood. Tokoyami's ruined cape drifted down around him like the shredded wings of a bird. He couldn't move. He couldn't get up. Every time his muscles twitched, begging him to do something, it was a convulsion on the floor.

Despite all this, Tokoyami was dimly aware of someone moving behind him. He lifted his head as much as he could, struggling to make sense of what was happening, and felt a hand touch him gently. _Ah. Someone's calling my name. Why does he sound so desperate? I don't even know him._

The businessman had managed to get back on his feet and was kneeled next to him. When Tokoyami struggled to look up, the strange hero looked frantic, like he couldn't believe that this had happened. _You should be happier. That could've ended very badly for you, you know._ And it looked like he did know, his shoulders hunched with guilt as he tried to get words across to Tokoyami.

The ringing in his ears finally faded, and with that he couldn't hear Dark Shadow anymore. His quirk had to have been too overworked, to the point where even the presence in his mind was faint. Alone again, as it were. All but for this hero shaking him, making sure he didn't close his eyes.

Deafening crashes filled the air as rocks shattered all around him. All too quickly, Midoriya had been forced to come back. It had to be his fault that he was going out of his way, even leaving Eri behind, just to make sure that nothing worse than what already occurred happens. The tremors Tokoyami felt in the earth suggested that Overhaul was still trying to manipulate the playing field, but every time he tried something Midoriya was there to stomp down on his attempts and take that power away from him.

Tokoyami lost track of the ground, realizing in confusion that he was being lifted up into the mangled arms of Nighteye. _Hey. It probably hurts you to be lifting so much with that injury. You shouldn't be doing this._ But his small form probably wasn't too much for the hero to handle, injured as he was. The hero looked down at him grievously, a pained expression on his face. Tokoyami opened his beak, struggling to form words, but desperate to provide the sort of confidence that he had so desperately been trying to instill in others. "It's-s not… your fault," he barely managed to his out from between gritted teeth.

The grip on him became more secure, holding onto him for whatever it was worth. In that moment, it looked like he'd made a decision. "Let's get you out of here – we'll get you through it."

Tokoyami managed a numb nod in response. Everything hurt, but he somehow was capable of hanging in there. At the same time, he was becoming increasingly aware of the work that Midoriya was having to put in. It was just like when Lumillion had put him in charge of Eri while he fought off Overhaul. It wasn't fair how utterly useless he had become. He was just dead weight now.

But Nighteye was determined to hold onto him, and while Midoriya zipped around them, crashing into all that Overhaul had to give, a somber thought came to him. He didn't know how much this hero knew about him, or how much he cared, but if this was the last thing he could do, he had to wonder. "I tried, but… Nighteye, do you think that I could be a hero?"

As the man carried him through the shattered terrain, Tokoyami felt the way his muscles tensed up. His eyes looked down at him from behind broken glasses, and his brow knit together. "Tokoyami… I'm afraid I've misjudged you horribly. And for that, I feel I must apologize. You've altered my fate. I just can't tell yet if it was for the better."


	52. Chapter 52

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 48**

 _"What was that? I know you can do better – you should've been able to dodge that for sure." He sounded disappointed, knowing how much progress they'd made only to be stopped by this._

 _Tokoyami swept frantically at his sleeves, now alight with blue fire. He could feel the heat singing his arms. It was nothing he wasn't used to, but his mistakes hurt without fail every time._

 _With an irritated sigh, Dabi waved the flames in his hands away and crossed the space of the training area. Tokoyami ripped off his emaciated hoodie, stomping the hungry fires out as the villain approached as casually as ever. The crow-headed boy was breathing heavily, working to settle down now that combat had been disengaged. As the shadow of his impromptu teacher fell over him, Tokoyami felt his nerves and his quirk calm down ever so slightly, though he himself felt bile in his throat. He looked up, still panting for breath as he felt judgment wash over him from that piercing blue gaze._

 _"Well? We've been working at this for weeks now. What excuse do you have?" Dabi demanded. He wasn't angry, never really, but they'd gone through these motions enough already._

 _Tokoyami stared back at the ground solemnly, feeling the heat rise under his feathers. He'd been learning how to defend for himself without putting his quirk at risk, and in the process had understandably been caught in the cross-fire quite a few times. Dabi made sure of that. But he'd been getting stronger and – perhaps more importantly – faster. He'd been able to dodge these flames with varying levels of success for a while now. And yet sometimes he still found himself hesitating, even when his quirk wasn't out to take the damage in his stead._

 _"I… I know," Tokoyami gasped. "I'll move quicker next time."_

 _"Is that all?" the fire-user drawled. "Because it looked to me like you weren't even attempting to move. What the hell convinced you to just stand there in front of my fire? That's not a rookie mistake – that was a conscious decision."_

 _Tokoyami clenched the fabric of his pants briefly before straightening to look him dead on. "Y-yeah. I think… somewhere in my mind, I was thinking that I was supposed to be protecting something. That if I didn't take that attack, then someone else would. It was… subconscious. But your flames hurt people, Dabi."_

 _"Yeah, they're hurting_ you _," he pointed out. "The only thing you're protecting right now is Dark Shadow, but it'd be a shame if you did something stupid like put yourself at risk for no reason. I'm not gonna go easy on you, even if you decide to keep doing this. If you think there's something heroic about getting hurt over and over, there's not. It just shows that you have more to learn." Tokoyami watched the thin trails of smoke rising up from Dabi's scorched flesh, but kept his beak shut smartly. "So start thinking more about what you can do for you and your quirk, and keep it at that. Until you can ensure your own safety, you have no right to believe that you can do anything for others. It doesn't matter where you stand in this world, that's just how it is."_

Tokoyami forced his eyes to blink back open, taking note of his surroundings as the lecture from not long ago faded into the back of his mind. He was dimly aware of every step of the hero struggling to carry him, every bump as he worked his way through the labyrinth of stone, and every resounding crash as fighting ensued around him. And yet he was strangely calm, focusing on the voice directed at him. Every so often, the familiar cry of his classmate calling out to him could be heard. But before long those calls of desperation no longer rang out, more pressing matters preventing him from such distractions. He got the sensation that Midoriya was fighting for all he was worth, more so than anything Tokoyami had ever been able to.

"We're… almost at the exit," Nighteye gasped. His left arm, due to its injuries, had long since given out, and now he was grimly dragging Tokoyami through the devastated room with all the strength he could muster in the other arm. If he looked over, he might've noticed that the arm was only barely attached, the flesh almost entirely ripped from splintered bone and dangling uselessly at his side. It was slow progress, leaving a red trail in their wake. Tokoyami thought that Lumillion had been in bad shape, being tasked with taking Eri away from this place once Midoriya had left his side. But at the pace they were going he couldn't imagine catching up with them. _I should really be helping this hero get out of here. He's not gonna make it out if I keep weighing him down. Don't you think, Dark Shadow?_

No response. He was there in the far recesses of his mind, giving the smallest of twitches at the use of his name, but otherwise the quirk was dormant. Tokoyami didn't blame him. He wish he had the luxury to fade into the dark without having to worry about how that'd effect those around him. _After this… I hope I get to take a long rest. But until then…_

Tokoyami raised his head from his chest. "Nighteye?" he muttered, begging for the hero to hear him over the sounds of battle. The man hauling his useless body glanced down in concerned surprise. "You need to go… make sure Eri and Lemillion are safe. Th-that's why you're here."

Nighteye let out an indignant huff. "Maybe so, but I can't leave you in the thick of this mess after all you've gone through. You… you're part of this rescue mission too." Tokoyami didn't have the strength at this point to argue with that, as much as it pained him to be such a liability over the well-being of Eri.

Tokoyami managed to get a better bearing of his surroundings. They were getting close to the wall that Midoriya had broken through. Maybe they'll all be able to make it after all.

Behind them, the roar of Midoriya shouting the name of one of his moves – _had he always used kicks like that?_ – rang out clearly, followed by the smash of breaking. A defining attack to be sure, so long as it hit its mark. It was attacks like that that could win fights even against monsters like Overhaul and whatever unfortunate souls were fused with him. The fewer hits needed to bring him down the better. If just one overpowered hit could land, then that might just be enough.

But that cold mocking tone never gave up, and Tokoyami could feel it even within the depths of his spilling guts.

"You might be fast, but after dealing with all those other adversaries… I can easily see you coming a mile away," Overhaul declared. And with those words alone, Tokoyami believed him.

By now Tokoyami was all too familiar with the wet, gut-wrenching sound of those spikes piercing clean through flesh, and his bleeding midriff twisted in sympathy. _If only I could've done more._

Nighteye stopped dead in his tracks, his pitiful grip on Tokoyami beginning to slip. After coming so far, Nighteye couldn't ignore the fact that the young hero they were leaving behind had been injured. None of them were in good shape, but Midoriya was the last line of defense keeping Overhaul back. And Tokoyami could tell that, despite his own efforts, Nighteye had received too much damage to continue at the rate they had been. Either that or… _If he had to choose, the hero would almost definitely want Midoriya to make it out of here over me. They have some sort of connection, so I can't fault him for that._

Midoriya could barely contain the pained noise, struck as he had been through an arm and leg. While it could've been worse, it was only a matter of time before Overhaul took it upon himself to end the lives of any one of them.

Nighteye finally crumpled to his knees, taking Tokoyami down with him in the process. Unable to do anything to help himself, Tokoyami slumped onto the ground. The hand of the hero that had been dragging him along was now being used to stabilize himself as he fought his own battle of catching his breath and figuring out this moral dilemma. A shame, too – they weren't very far at all from the hallway that Lemillion had gone down. Just a little bit further and they might've made it out of harm's way. Just one less distraction, or a push of motivation, and maybe Overhaul wouldn't have been able to see them. How laughable it seemed now to think that he could make it out so easily. As if Overhaul would've allowed that after everything Tokoyami had done.

But despite all that, a declaration of sheer determination rang out above the doubts. "Not yet…! I'm not done!" Midoriya shouted. _Don't you know how much it hurts to stand? It's okay that we weren't able to defeat him here. Overhaul's plans are already as much a pile of rubble as this room is. He's nothing without Eri to fuel his plans. It's fine._

So then why did it bother him so much to hear Overhaul's taunts? "Ah… Lemillion and Tokoyami were just as tenacious. The potential of those who refuse to give up sure is something." There was something particularly sinister about those words. Otherwise Tokoyami might've been flattered to know that he'd left an impression like that on the putrid yakuza boss.

Tokoyami forced his trembling arms to hold him inches off the ground, straining to keep his wits about him. Which is when he saw Overhaul raise one of those cursed hands and hold it towards Tokoyami's direction. He flinched voluntarily, as though expecting something to finish him off. Instead, a mouth twisted onto the palm of his hand, an ability that Tokoyami was familiar with, just not from this individual. It made his stomach churn just thinking of this offensive use of an ability that he didn't want to associate with someone he felt only hatred for. But more to the point, it was all too obvious that the sickly words that spilled from the newly made mouth, projecting through the underground, weren't directed at anyone in the room.

"Everyone you left behind with me will be more deaths on your hands! Is that what you really want?! Eri!" Those sickening words echoed off the stone walls and pillars, being heard loud and clear. Tokoyami knew what this was. _Please, you can't do this. Not to her. She cares too much. And that means…_

Arms trembling, he lifted his head enough to look down the open hallway, only to have his heart sink when his fears were confirmed. The brisk patter of small footsteps running back towards them could be heard, accompanied by the hurried breath of a desperate child running back into the claws of her abusive guardian. And then she was there, right in front of him, a beacon of sadness.

"I… I don't want this!" Eri sobbed. Looking around at the people that had fought for her only to succumb to such grievous injuries must've made her decision all the more clear. If only Lemillion could've done more to keep her at his side… but that wasn't fair. They had all been trying to do their best. And at this moment they had all failed.

Behind him, Midoriya was struggling to stand. "Why?! Stay back! You need to go back with Mirio!"

 _Mirio…? Ah, the hero. I wonder if he and Midoriya work closely. Had things been different, it might've been nice to know him in a better scenario. Had things been different…_

"Eri… please," Tokoyami croaked. They locked eyes, and Eri covered her mouth in shock to see him like this. He never would've wanted her to see him so utterly defeated, but now it was inevitable. He was the one closest to her now, so although his words were faint they still reached her. "I don't want you here. I don't want you going back to Overhaul… not after we've come so far."

Her lip was trembling, something only he could see. But then she lowered her arms and steeled her resolve. Just like Tokoyami and the heroes wanted this mission to turn out for the better, so did she wish for a peaceful ending. "I don't want you here either," she murmured, her voice sad but decisive. "I never wanted you to do this for me."

As if to confirm her thoughts and bring out those feelings of guilt, Overhaul's voice rang out yet again. "Eri… look at these people fighting in vain, how injured they've all become in pointless pursuit of an unachievable goal. Do you really think they're gonna win somehow?"

"…I don't."

Tokoyami could practically hear the twisted smile in Overhaul's voice. "In that case, what should you do?" he urged, waiting for the answer he desired.

Like Tokoyami, Nighteye also made an attempt to stop her, calling out her name. But he could barely reach his arm out, and movement outside of that was no longer an option.

"Go back to you," she said, stepping towards Overhaul. Tokoyami felt something in him break as she made the decision to walk right past him. It was the kind of defeat that could only be prompted by bearing witness to everything he'd been trying so hard to avoid. Tokoyami hadn't known what he'd be doing when he first came to this yakuza facility, but it had resulted in a personal goal that was now being crumbled into dust. He wasn't supposed to be the one being protected. Not like this. "And in exchange, make everyone better again!"

Tokoyami's head slumped back to the ground, where blood began to seep into his feathers as the puddle continued to grow, spreading out around him with no sign of stopping. _I feel like Toga would've loved to see me like this. I wonder where those two are right now. I hope they're okay… no, I hope the heroes have them. That's what I should… be…_ His thoughts were becoming muddled, his ability to focus on the situation at hand becoming difficult, even with how important it was. Despite this, he knew Overhaul was crowing over his victory.

"That's right… instead of letting all these people get hurt, it's easier to just take the pain yourself. Everyone else understands it, which is why they keep putting themselves in front of others, but you have yet to do that, Eri." He turned his attention to the fallen Midoriya. "Lemillion was still giving her hope, while Tokoyami surprised me by staying by her side as long as he did. But now that faint hope is crushed, and nobody remains to lend her their support." _I would if I could, you bastard. And you know it._ "Haven't you figured it out yet? What Eri considers a burden? She… does not want your help!"

The implication that they've only been holding her back this whole time hit Tokoyami hard. He never would accept those villainous words, not after all that he'd bourn witness to. Knowing what Eri had gone through, _feeling_ the pain that had become her norm, he just couldn't stand it. He couldn't just believe that this was the fate she would be forced to endure. It didn't matter if she convinced herself that she didn't need their help. It didn't matter if she didn't want him here. Even if she ended up hating him, Tokoyami felt compelled to do this.

"It doesn't matter!" Tokoyami cried out.

"So what!" Midoriya declared, rising unsteadily to his feet and ripping out the rock chunk that had pierced through his leg. "Even if we're butting in where we're not wanted…"

Tokoyami propped himself up on his elbows, gasping with the exertion. But he kept going anyway. "Even if you want to take all the burden upon yourself…"

Midoriya took a determined step forward. "You're crying, Eri! So no one's dying today!"

 _That includes me. I can't die right in front of her like this. I still need to ensure that she gets the sort of life she deserves, one without pain where she can be carefree._ Tokoyami forced his arms to shove him up the rest of the way, his adrenaline pushing his body to its very limit. Above everything else, Eri needed to know that they were here for her.

"I'm gonna save you!"

"I'm gonna save you!"

The collective cries of Midoriya and Tokoyami giving their all rang throughout the room to be heard by everyone. It was a bold claim, one that Tokoyami at least wasn't certain he could fulfill. But if words were all he had left, then these were the ones that needed to be said.

Overhaul regarded their feeble declarations coldly, as though it was laughable that they could still boast of such things when the situation was already in his favor. Midoriya was back on his feet, and Tokoyami had managed to get to his knees. But that was hardly an accomplishment.

And then the ceiling shuddered. Roars sounded from above. Cement and pipes groaned under a heavy force from above, and before any of them could process what was happening, the whole room caved in.

The monstrous form of one of the precepts crashed down upon them all, accompanied by a scaly pink _…Is that a dragon?!_

"Bull's eye!" the dragon roared triumphantly. Her teeth were embedded in the muscular flesh of the yakuza giant, her wings splayed out to either side as more of the ceiling fell down around them. And following just behind her were much smaller shapes in comparison, those of Asui and Uraraka. Seeing more of his old classmates sent an unexpected jolt through his body, remembering the times he spent working beside them as a fellow hero in training. And now they were in on this mission with him.

But he was hardly given the time to think about that. The force of the impact sent Tokoyami reeling, and he collapsed back into the ground as large clumps of rock soared over his head. Cracks ran throughout the area, and more sections of Overhaul's playground fell apart under the strain. Out of the corner of his eye, Tokoyami saw a nearby wall collapse off to the side of him to reveal another hallway. And behind that was the scrawny figure of yet another one of the precepts. Only this person was untouched by conflict, and the unearthed hallway he fell from was in the opposite direction of where all the fighting had been taking place.

 _He wasn't a part in any of this? That might've actually been for the better._ " _Sestunooo…!_ " Tokoyami cried out weakly, identifying the young man that had been unearthed. The yakuza jumped in surprise. A lot was going on all at once, so he didn't have a lot of time. Of all the people on the scene right now, this yakuza probably understood his situation best.

Setsuno looked ready to flee at any moment. "I—I'm sorry! I couldn't stick with them, I just wasn't ready to get hurt all over again!"

" _Setsuno._ Get _over_ here!" Tokoyami growled from between gritted teeth. Every second he spent talking to this person was valuable time he didn't have.

But the Expendable finally saw him, curled up in a pile of rubble with his back against a wall. In a split second decision, he was by his side before he could even blink. The last time they saw each other, Tokoyami had intimidated him into silence while he was vulnerable. Now it would be all too easy for the yakuza to end his miserable existence should he see fit. But Tokoyami wouldn't have called him over if he thought it would come to that.

" _Shit,_ man, what happened here?!" he hissed, crouching next to him. His eyes kept flitting around the room, anxiously eyeing the heroes that were coming in and the gaping hole in Tokoyami's stomach. "I know last time I saw you I wanted Overhaul to do away with you. But, like, he killed you that same day and… and now you're already out here dying again? I'll never understand you League bastards…"

"Just shut up and listen!" Tokoyami wheezed, feebly grabbing onto his shirt. "You don't belong here. Overhaul isn't your ally. You may call yourself an expendable, but I don't actually believe you're ready to throw your life away. Otherwise you wouldn't have been hiding away from the heroes." Tokoyami let out a cough that wracked his body painfully.

"I-I wasn't hiding! I was just hoping that Overhaul could—"

"Forget Overhaul! If you get caught by him now, he'll destroy your body and use it to fuel his own twisted power, just like he did with Nemoto. That's why you can't be here. If you get out now while the heroes have their attention turned, you might even be able to live a normal life. You don't have to throw your life away, even though you tried to do so in the past." Tokoyami was gasping for breath, but somehow this felt important. It would be so much easier if the upstart yakuza turned himself in, but that wouldn't help him either. It would be for everyone's benefit if he just wasn't a part of this ordeal.

Setsuno adjusted his mask nervously. "He did that to Nemoto…? I… I wanted to fight, I really did! But instead I ended up here…" He looked disappointed with himself, as though finally taking an important moment of introspection to wonder how he got to be where he stood. For someone that had been so devoted to a person like Overhaul, he wasn't quite ready to be the expendable pawn he thought he was. Tokoyami could safely assume it had to do with his brush with Toga only days prior, along with the news of what had unfolded afterwards.

The heroes were beginning to converge in the middle of the room as the air was just starting to clear. Any second and they'd probably spot him. "Hurry up and get out of here," Tokoyami spat.

Setsuno hesitated. "I… I think I'm done here. I was hoping I'd get my chance to prove myself to Overhaul, but that might not be…" He let out an aggravated sigh, like he couldn't believe he was doing this. Tokoyami's arm dropped to the floor when he moved his arm away, reaching for his pocket. "I thought if I really needed to fight, I'd be amazing. But it's just not worth it. Unfortunately for you, you might still have some fighting to do. I'm gonna go ahead and make myself scarce, but if you still want to cause hell, then there's no point holding back." And he dropped a syringe into Tokoyami's bloodied hand. "I'll have to apologize to Hojo and Tabe if I ever see them again. I just didn't think I'd be strong enough, even with them by my side. So I went and got… well, I guess it doesn't matter now."

Setsuno began to creep away from him, headed back towards the shadows of the open hallway as the shouts of the heroes began to ring clear. "I shouldn't be helping you, but I guess I just can't tell what side you're on. And I'd feel kinda responsible if you died again. So at least try to live, and I'll do the same." He stopped before disappearing completely. "Oh, and if you ever get the chance, make sure to tell Toga to burn in hell for me. I'll never forgive her for using me like that." And then he was gone.

Tokoyami let out a rattled breath as that confrontation came to a close. It was hopefully one less person he had to worry about dealing with. And all he had to show was this needle… He had a feeling as to what it was. It'd be better for everyone if he turned it over to the heroes, so he wasn't held responsible for possessing substances on top of everything else. But he pocketed it anyway.

Tokoyami's head was just clear enough to get his bearings. There was the defeated precept, the heroes and their giant dragon, which Tokoyami was starting to recognize as one of the top pros.

"Wait, is that Tokoyami, _ribbit_?"

Uraraka matched Asui's confusion. "So who was that other Tokoyami…?"

And at the top of the hole, looking down on the scene unfolding beneath them, were three League of Villain members: Twice, Mr. Compress, and a half-transformed Toga. Her black-feathered head and familiar beak melted from her true face, and Tokoyami's outfit began to dissolve off her body as she halted the use of her quirk. Whatever she had done while masquerading as him had been accomplished, and all Tokoyami could do was sit and wonder what unpleasantries she'd unleashed in front of an audience of heroes.

"Who woulda thought we'd bump into you, Ochaco? More like "Plus Chaos," I'd say!" Toga jeered from above.

He wanted to wonder what was happening, if this meant he was safe or damned. He wanted to know why Compress was here when he hadn't been a part of the mission this entire time. But more importantly… _Where's Eri?_

She was just standing there, unprotected amidst all the chaos. Tokoyami made a move as though he could've done something to reach her, but Midoriya was already dashing towards her like it was the only thing that mattered.

"Get Tokoyami and Nighteye to safety!" he yelled.

His old classmates were already beginning to move towards him. Nighteye had managed to get back onto his feet not far from him after being able to withstand the force of the impact. But his focus wasn't there.

Before Midoriya could even reach Eri, a pillar of rock shot from the earth beneath her, propelling her beyond his grasp yet again, and spears of rock tore at him, daring him to come any closer.

"Chisaki!" Midoriya screamed, outraged at his newest attempt on their success.

Another pillar of rock shot from the ground, and the twisted form of Overhaul rose up to reclaim his prize. Midoriya was in desperate pursuit as Overhaul made his escape with Eri.

And Tokoyami couldn't do much of anything. He just had to trust that the heroes could handle it. As much as it pained him, there were more pressing pains that needed to be addressed if he wanted to get out of here.

"Tokoyami! You're actually here!" Asui gasped, coming to his side. Uraraka had already come to Nighteye's aid, but he'd directed her to go to him instead.

"Oh my god, you…!" Uraraka caught herself, forcing down the feeling of horror from seeing him in this state. "We'll get you out of here, for sure!"

Tokoyami flinched away from Uraraka when she moved to use her quirk on him, but he only succeeded in falling onto his hands.

"Please, we need to help you!"

"If you can just… get me to the surface… that'll be enough," Tokoyami rasped.

The two girls looked between each other, their uncertainty showing clear. Asui spoke up for them both. "You're in desperate need of medical attention. We need to get you somewhere safe, away from the yakuza and the League—"

Tokoyami knew that what she said was right – it usually was. But she never got to finish that thought.

Tokoyami sensed a disturbance in the air, a feeling of menace so familiar and loathsome that he had no choice but to look back up into the sky at what was happening. It was Overhaul's anger, resonating from the top of his tower of hate.

" _ **Give her back!"**_ Overhaul screeched.

Tokoyami hadn't even seen the part when he'd come undone, but sure enough the person demanding the world obey him was by himself with no pawns to bolster his ego. And still that cursed hand of his reached out, seeking to grasp onto the tools he held so dear. He couldn't stand it any longer, seeing Overhaul do nothing but take and take without reserve. If he couldn't leave Eri or Midoriya or anyone alone, then someone needed to see to it that his greedy hands never got ahold of anything ever again.

Just then, an incredible shockwave of raw power exploded through the area. It was the kind of earth-shattering attack that someone like All Might would've been responsible. But All Might wasn't here. The only one fighting for them now was Midoriya. Even the dragon – Ryukyu, he remembered – was caught off-guard from the blast enough that the precept she'd been holding down was released from her grasp. But she was just as quick to switch objectives, coming to their side the second things went awry so that she could use her wings to shield them from the blast. Clumps of ceiling rained down upon them, and the ground was becoming unstable. The arena had also gotten bigger, with whole sections of the hallways becoming unearthed. But more importantly, Overhaul's tower had come crumpling down.

"What was that shockwave just now?" Ryukyu growled, lifting her head towards the sky as everyone else was.

Uraraka, much like him, was quick to recognize the source. "Deku!"

And sure enough there he was, a green speck in the air above them. And he was clutching Eri close, along with Lemillion's tattered red cape.

At the same time, Overhaul emerged from the wreckage, a beaten up shadow of what he was trying to be. His arm was bent and bloodied, but he paid it no mind, instead overhauling his arm back into working order. "This is why… I don't touch her. Never taught her how to use it. But still, somehow, she…" His new fingers twitched, searching. " _Eri…!_ You bad, _bad_ girl… you're still mine. _All_ of you who serve beneath me will always be mine. There can be no escape from that." Overhaul touched the ground, a simple action with dire consequences that he had come to expect, and Tokoyami hardly even had the strength to brace himself for the worst.

Stone columns rose around them, fluctuating violently, but Ryukyu was able to keep them from touching the small group they had formed. But that wasn't the only thing happening. The walls that had initially been keeping this room contained began to retract back into the earth, and if Tokoyami focused he could feel the ground squirming beneath him, in search of something.

A surprised yelp came from a nearby passage, and a rock column launched an unwilling participant from the tunnel and into the center of the room. The unfortunate expendable that made his presence known tumbled to a stop right between the comatose Katsukame and Overhaul. It was Setsuno, struggling to get back onto his feet while trying to understand what was happening.

 _You bastard, I thought you got away! What compelled you to stick so close after I went and warned you?!_

"Even you cowards, who think you can run away, are not exempt from your service to me," Overhaul snarled, grabbing the young yakuza by the arm and dragging him towards the large precept. Tokoyami could hear him pleading, begging him to stop. But to no avail. _Why can nobody ever move fast enough? Do they not understand…?_

Ryukyu made the first move when realization dawned upon her, and she lurched towards the center of the room to prevent what was about to happen. But it had come too late.

"For the old man's dreams… I still need you Eri," Overhaul rasped. And then his hand touched Katsukame, and all three of them vanished in a blender of flesh and rubble.

Nighteye was quick to call Ryukyu back so that she didn't get caught up in Overhaul's storm of twisting limbs and parts. "You have to be more careful. You three should be fine. At the very least… he won't be coming after you… for now." Every breath felt slow and laborious, but the hero was able to speak calmly. "He's heading aboveground in pursuit of Eri… but once he gets up there that's when… he kills Midoriya.

"He can't!" Uraraka cried.

"What are you talking about?" Tokoyami muttered, unable to make sense of why he thought this. Sure the situation was bleak, but that was no reason to be giving up so easily. After everything that had happened, Midoriya wouldn't die so easily. _I thought you had more trust in him?!_

Ryukyu bent down low to look him head-on, her expression pained. "You've foreseen this? We can't just sit here after hearing that…"

Nighteye swept his gaze around them all. "In the state you are in… even if you pursue him, you cannot win." Even though Tokoyami didn't comprehend the reason, he could feel everyone's despair as this statement sank in like a fact that had been engraved in stone. There was an ominous feeling to the declaration of imminent death, one that made his feathers bristle. If anyone were to die, he would've thought for sure that it'd be him.

And then the sky went black. The air tremored with energy as the morning light from above became blocked out. An impossibly large corruption of life began to take shape before their eyes. Earthen chunks dribbled from the coiling mass, its flesh alive with veins and steel bones. It was only vaguely humanoid, and the focal point of the hulking mass, Overhaul himself, was the least human part of it all. Countless arms erupted from the core like some insatiable god of madness. Rigid teeth of rock and metal clinked together inside a beaked maw, where Overhaul's deformed body sat at the back of the throat like a king on his throne of sins, looking down at them all in contempt. Tokoyami could almost hear the pained and outraged shrieks of Setsuno and Katsukame squirming within the depths of Overhaul's new twisted form. This was a being of impossible power and immoral judgment, taking shape for the sole purpose of draining any hope of success they might have had.

This was their opponent. This was the manifestation of everything that, as far as Nighteye was concerned, they stood no chance against. And with everything as dark as it was, this would certainly be the time to make yourself small, to hide in the shadows and accept the fact that their efforts would be quashed by this unrelenting force that radiated with its abuse of power. But unlike all the others, Tokoyami found strength in these darkest moments.

In the absence of light, Tokoyami saw this challenge and felt the smallest of life seep back into him. Asui turned back at him with a nervous ribbit and came to his side to help him up, but her attention was still geared towards the monstrosity towering over them all. A part of him was grateful for her assistance, but at the same time it pained him that she was helping him to do something that would be ultimately self-destructive.

This was what he had to face. It always had been. And regardless of what Midoriya was doing above all this, he couldn't accept the fact that he would ever have to do this alone. Every time one of them tried to face Overhaul without assistance it ended in pain and anguish. So if there was anything he could do now, it had to be done regardless of the consequences. Regardless of what Nighteye "foretold" or any warnings he had to give. Because right here, right now, the last thing Tokoyami wanted to be was useless.

With everyone's attention riveted onto the enormous beacon of despair, Tokoyami reached for his pocket. He felt the cold touch of the syringe, and rather than shy away from it he gripped it tightly in his clutches. There was no telling what this would bring, or if it could even help him at all given the poor state of his quirk. But there was nothing else of him. This was all he had. Not the power of these pro heroes, or the stability of his classmates. No villains to aid him, hinder him, whatever. All he had was the power of his quirk inside himself and whatever strength he could lend to it. Because even though he could feel his body begging him to stop, there was an unconscious need for him to throw himself forward for the sake of protecting the people that stood behind him.

He slipped the needle out of his pocket, his eyes glancing from Overhaul to the drug in its container, and took a shaky breath to reaffirm his resolve. _Dark Shadow, I don't know how I can keep doing this to you, but it's all I have left. This is the last time I'll make you do something like this._

Tokoyami thought the quirk wouldn't respond, that the voice might remain dormant as it so rightfully deserved. But then a thin, reedy whisper crept into his mind. _Do what you want. But don't lie to me._

And pushing aside his guilt, Tokoyami injected the trigger into his arm.


	53. Chapter 53

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 49**

Tokoyami wasn't oblivious. He knew what this substance was, and what it meant for him. And he hated that he'd been forced into a situation where the use of something as ugly and dangerous as Trigger was somehow the solution. The risks were well documented, as was the disdain of its use in the hero and villain worlds alike. But it was a drug that Overhaul dealt in and paraded like some sort of business accomplishment, as if the power he held over its distributions throughout the world was something remarkable.

A fog of exhaustion and delusion that was most certainly caused by blood loss lifted, and Tokoyami remembered that conversation he'd had with the yakuza boss. How enamored he'd been with the idea of Tokoyami at his most powerful, how convenient it'd be. For a fearful moment, it occurred to Tokoyami that maybe this was exactly what Overhaul had wanted. But everything up till now couldn't have possibly been part of a plan. He never had any intention of playing into Overhaul's destructive hands. No, he wasn't doing this as part of a ploy, but to make sure that Overhaul met his end no matter what. If he just stuck to that mentality and kept his thoughts focused, then… he would definitely…!

The thought immediately thereafter was that an acid was coursing through his veins. The drug ran through him like the instantaneous pain of a bullet being shot into him. It was a feeling only comparable to when Overhaul had laid his ungloved hand on him. His body, unused to such things, fought against it in a vain attempt at rejection, but he was already so weak that it only caused him to convulse while the drug seeped into him unhindered.

Tokoyami was dimly aware of Asui calling out his name, her hold of him the only thing keeping him from collapsing back onto the floor. The part of his mind that was still coherent wished he could express how much it meant to him, that they were here for him now. And how sorry he was.

Before all this, his quirk had been so quiet. A being usually keen on conversation, it had instead been focusing desperately on its own physical ability and remaining outside his body as a useful ally. But now it – _he –_ his _quirk –_ was screaming. At the sudden surge of power. And at the pain, and confusion, and _betrayal_ as Tokoyami yet again denied Dark Shadow to rest.

"Tokoyami?! Please hang in there, we can get you out of here," Asui reassured, not understanding what had happened but continuing to support him anyway.

Somewhere off behind him he could hear someone calling out to them, but he didn't recognize the voice, nor could he be bothered to properly take in his surroundings when he needed to focus on the internal conflict happening within him.

This couldn't possibly be what every user felt when using a drug like this. A quirk enhancer shouldn't be so _loud._ But his quirk, sentient as it was, wouldn't forgive him for a second, every extended screech that reverberated through his mind accusing Tokoyami of the decision he had made. As though Dark Shadow wasn't enough on his own, even after all they'd been through.

At times he'd kept such an incredible power caged – suppressed in the hopes that it wouldn't lash out. But now any outdated idea of balance between quirk and user was a desecrated remnant, left shattered in the smallest corners of his consciousness. Shadows swelled in his thoughts, filling him, _blinding_ him. Everything was a black mass as the darkness converged around him, taking hold and demanding retribution. Dark Shadow's screams left his body, resonating into the physical plain as a continuation of his outrage. The ear-piercing screech echoed off the crumbling stone walls, freezing the heroes surrounding him in their tracks. Asui's support abandoned him, despite her good intentions. But this time it didn't feel like he would fall. No, not now. Not when the shadows writhing around him were providing him with the only support he'd ever needed. They boiled beneath his feet, converging around him. The darkness that had been caused by Overhaul's new eclipsing figure now belonged to Dark Shadow, an extension of his power that only he was allowed to wield.

But nothing was his. Even though Tokoyami was the user, his frayed mind and rattled body could barely keep itself together. And amidst it all, he struggled not for self-preservation, but for victory.

Dark Shadow's ominous roar was joined by the desperate cry of Tokoyami making his presence known. And yet it didn't seem like the one individual that should've been the most important could talk to him. Dark Shadow had no words, no coherent sentience or audible voice that he could reason with. But Tokoyami knew better, even as his own stability teetered on the edge of falling inside the black.

Dark Shadow was still listening.

Tokoyami gasped for breath, his every movement achingly apparent. Shapes blurred around him, and all he could hear now was a ringing that refused to go away. But every slow, agonizing second made him more aware of what was going on. He was no longer relying on his own pathetic strength to keep himself standing. The ground was but an afterthought, replaced instead by the chillingly familiar form of a dark abomination surrounding him like a suit made for destruction. It was not unlike the own demented form that Overhaul had taken by sacrificing his own team members. Only Tokoyami found a small comfort that he alone was at the center of this beast. But the idea that he could just as easily hurt the people he cared about all over again quickly depleted that thin strain of comfort.

 _I can't tell… if I'm even in control… if I ever was._

No. No, it was different this time. This wasn't spurred by anger, although he could feel that emotion coursing through him much like the Trigger. This was a raw, instinctual ambition that directed his movements. Pain was an afterthought, filled instead with adrenaline. Even as everything seemed to fall apart around him, there was stability. The wound in his gut had stopped bleeding, a patchwork of thread-like shadows stitching his torn flesh to keep him from falling apart. Dark tendrils tugged at his sleeves and feathers, begging him to move, to direct, to do _something._

His heart thumped wildly in his chest like a bird trying desperately to escape a cage. Tokoyami turned his head slowly, painfully, as though a great pressure rested upon him. And with that so too did the large beaked head of Dark Shadow hovering above him with blazing red eyes move in sync with him. Everything was a force pushing against him, and somewhere in his stuttering consciousness he knew that if he lost focus for even a second he would be torn apart.

Dark Shadow strained against his mind, desperate not to lose himself. This temporary solution wouldn't last for long, and Tokoyami accepted that if they crumbled it would be his fault. He didn't have much time. So he would make the most of it.

Tokoyami blinked the creeping darkness from his sight, honing in on the shapes shifting through the veil of shadows. The heroes crying up at him from below were like tv static, background noise that was incomprehensible. And then the full scale of what he was facing solidified before him. Overhaul's enormous body of stone and splintered bone emerged from the dark, closer to him than he'd ever wanted. That sharp, snarling beak, and the plethora of twitching hands emerging from his constructed spine were poised, ready to wreak havoc upon the world. But for a brief moment Overhaul's wrath, which had been heavily directed towards Midoriya and his retrieval of Eri, had lapsed. So that he could instead appreciate what Tokoyami had done to himself. A rumble reverberated through the underground, causing stray rocks to crash down from the edges of the hole surrounding them. And he realized – this monster was _laughing_ at him.

"You're even sicker than I thought," Overhaul gibbered, his voice hoarse but resounding, followed by the scrape of metal against stone as the beaked maw protecting his disfigured core twitched with every word. "But at least now we see eye to eye. This is your last chance: prove your usefulness… and rampage with all your heart!" The earth quaked, becoming unsteady. Overhaul's arms twisted around the area until they found purchase on the surface above, where Midoriya was trying to make his escape. "And now I'll lay waste to all who oppose me. I can't lose something so useful, something with the power to rewind. It should be mine alone!"

Overhaul began to lift himself from the ruins of his own facility, leaving the crumpling mess in his wake. Arms reached skywards, reaching for the green speck suspended high in the air but falling fast. And as that speck came closer, highlighted by the weak light of morning, he could see the girl holding tightly onto the hero. But Overhaul's rambling refused to cease, only becoming louder in volume as his delusions built him higher.

"The power to extinguish one's quirk factor, returning them to normalcy!"

Tokoyami winced, his regret for the hero Lemillion still fresh in his mind. But knowing he couldn't falter now, he commanded his limbs to move.

"The power to destroy this world, built on top of quirks!" Overhauls tirade knew no bounds as his malformed body freed itself of the hole.

Tokoyami dug his giant shadowy claws into the ground above and followed behind as best he could, his breath labored but new-found power all-encompassing.

Within seconds of reaching the aboveground, Overhaul's hands were moving wildly, dissolving the landscape indiscriminately in its pursuit of destruction and attainment. Tokoyami cried out in surprise as Dark Shadow's large writhing form jerked suddenly, barely able to pull itself from the wreckage of the underground before the ground began to fall apart. The dark mass surrounding him dragged itself to more stable ground away from the edge of the hole, and every muscle in his body tensed to keep them from collapsing into the nearest building. But such concerns meant nothing to Overhaul. Then the yakuza boss's ear-piercing declaration rang out for all to hear as he unleashed himself upon the unsuspecting world.

"The power to destroy the way of things…That is Eri!"

Entire buildings were beginning to crumble beneath him, livelihoods lost, people meaningless. And trained within Overhaul's sights, the whole reason for this ruthless destruction, was Midoriya and a terrified girl who was seen as a weapon, a tool, a chance to progress his own sick ideals.

Some strand of reasoning within Tokoyami wavered in that moment, and he felt his claws curl dangerously as a battle-cry tore from his and Dark Shadows' collective throats: " _ **I'll kill you!**_ "

And he hurled himself into Overhaul.

Talons warped by the essence of a lost night plummeted into the stone skin and metal ribs of Overhaul's malicious body, shoving against his weight with everything he had. Several of Overhaul's arms braced against the shredded ground for purchase, while countless others lashed out like vines. Dark Shadow let out a growl of determination, and Tokoyami felt it reverberate through him, this maddening insistence to end the miserable insult to humanity that had opposed him, denied him, and terrified him for far too long ringing true. In his heart, Tokoyami could feel his hatred for Overhaul festering like the wound in his abdomen. And he knew that what he'd said, spurred by hate as it was, had been true. He wanted this man to no longer see the light of day, and instead be swallowed by the darkness.

Overhaul was forced to focus his attention back onto him, much as he hated to be distracted. His body dwarfed him in size, that hideously curled beak eclipsing him and the massive skeleton blocking out the light of the rising run. And still Tokoyami pushed himself, splaying his arms in front and directing every last shred of shadow towards him. His legs braced against a floor of shadow, and he knew that Dark Shadow was desperately trying to hold itself firm.

It had stalled Overhaul, if anything. For a brief lapse of time, no buildings succumbed to his power, nothing of importance was being lost, and Eri wasn't in immediate danger of confronting him. Even with Tokoyami filled with more power than he could ever want, to the point where his very blood felt like it was on fire, he still felt so weak. But if he kept this up, then that would be enough.

Overhaul's hideous black beak dipped down towards him, and Overhaul glared it his struggling form with unbridled loathing. "Is if _you_ could ever accomplish anything like that!" he spat, words dribbling like venom from his twisted cage.

Two of his hands groaned and flexed, and then they lashed out one after another, eviscerating one of Dark Shadow's arms. Tokoyami felt a numbness spread through his limb and he let out a yelp. Dark Shadow faltered, and Tokoyami strained against himself but was unable to keep the massive vortex of shadow from collapsing into Overhaul's side. The skeletal monstrosity gave way under him before backing itself out of the way. Shards of rock cracked from Overhaul's grieving flesh, and bones scraped painfully together to move past him. The ground got closer as Tokoyami saw his efforts beginning to fall, but Dark Shadow's remaining arm remained firmly grasped onto one of Overhaul's ribs, and with an agonized groan of exertion he kept himself from collapsing entirely. Painful breaths ripped through him, and Tokoyami reached out his numb arm. Shadows formed around it at will, quickly creating a new appendage of destruction, and with a desperate scream Tokoyami plunged it between two more of those ribs, forcing himself as close to Overhaul as he possibly could. His claws sank through bone, rock, and steel, hanging on for all he was worth. Together, Dark Shadow and Tokoyami dragged themselves up using Overhaul as leverage, and their shadowy beak squared off against Overhaul's ugly maw. Tokoyami's words rumbled through every shadow, and he looked directly into his spiteful amber eyes.

"You don't deserve her!" Tokoyami roared, pulsing with anger that threatened to overtake him. Dark Shadow's red eyes blazed above him, a dark fire that crackled larger with every spike of emotion. It would be wiser to not speak at all. He should already know that it was useless to talk sense into these yakuza. But so long as this opportunity presented itself, he would take advantage of it. Because it was maybe the last bit of power he could ever exercise over another person after being held down for so long. "And in the end, it will be your hubris that will allow me to end you! _Chisaki!_ "

Tokoyami could sense the way that Overhaul clenched at the use of his name, but with his claws curled between layers of his opponents body, shredding through the rock and bone, there was nothing else he could do except for stand strong in the face of adversary. He could feel the hiss of contempt from the stone skeleton, making his own body tremble, and an onslaught of arms came crashing towards him.

" _ **Tokoyami!"**_

With a gasp, Tokoyami released part of his power and allowed his shadows to splinter into a less unified mass, shrinking Dark Shadow away from the area of impact as an unprecedented amount of brute force blasted into Overhaul's side. The mangled monstrosity was ripped from his grasp, sent skidding several blocks away from him with an animalistic yowl of outrage that shook the air.

Tokoyami grit his teeth, flinching from the weak rays of sunlight that threatened to pick away at the loose shadows crawling away from him. But this power was still his, and he called the shadows back together, stitching themselves up again into the body he hoped could continue to rival Overhaul. When he could finally make sense of what was happening outside his own struggles, he moved his head around, looking, hoping that the attack just now originated from where he thought it did.

A green bolt of energy spiraled through the air, crackling with barely contained power that threatened to slip from his mortal coils. The sheer force of the impact had sent him shooting back, opposite of Overhaul, and Tokoyami lunged clumsily towards the green speck.

"Midoriya!" Tokoyami managed to croak out the familiar name, begging the affirmation of his old friend. Midoriya hit the ground, making a crater around him, and just as quickly had sprung back up into the air on powerful legs. Tokoyami and Dark Shadow shifted, opening one of their solidified claws and giving a haphazard platform for them to land on. They landed in the center of his palm, convulsing with dark energy as it was. His claws twitched, threatening to close onto them through instinct alone, but Tokoyami clenched his teeth and kept his power at bay, even as it scraped against his flesh and banged at the insides of his head.

They both looked unharmed, and Tokoyami felt tears of relief prick at his eyes. Eri was secure, her little bandaged arms wrapped tightly over his shoulders and body swathed in the last remnants of Lemillion's cape. Her eyes were impossibly wide, taking everything in with fear and wonder. And as the duo stood upon his platform of shadows, he could feel a power different than anything he'd ever felt before, gently disassembling the shadows directly below Midoriya's feet. Their ground was tentative at best, the shadowy hand suspended easily twenty feet into the air, but every time Eri's power spilling out in its awakened form, erased the existence of the strands of darkness, others quickly took their place. Even under the influence of her rewind, the promise of darkness was eternal.

"Eri, Midoriya, you're safe," Tokoyami rasped. He wanted to feel relieved, but the ground shook with impending doom as Overhaul was getting himself off the ground.

Electricity flew off of Midoriya, the overflowing power coursing through him tangible. "You – you're in control!" he gasped. Eri looked at the hero in concern, but he quickly shook his head. "Tokoyami, even with my full power I can't defeat Overhaul if I can't hit him directly. I don't know what possessed you to do this, but now I need you to restrain him with everything you have. I'll do my best not to hit you, but it might get even messier from here on out."

Tokoyami's hand trembled, translating to the platform he'd given them to stand on, but he nodded his headful in willful confirmation. "I'll do that much and more if need be," he gritted out, words strained but determined. He steeled himself for what was to come, but it seemed as though so long as he did what he could, Eri could stay in good hands. This… this _had_ to be the best, after everything they fought for. They were so close.

Even still, Midoriya showed the slightest bit of hesitation. His eyes trailed down to his feet, and a hand came up to hold onto one of Eri's arms, wrapped around his throat. "I don't know what's going to happen after this, but I need you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you! And even though I'm dealing with my own loss, that doesn't mean I should give up on the people still in front of me. So let's get through this! We have to!"

That… hadn't been what Tokoyami expected. A pained smile lifted the corners of his mouth, and a choked laugh escaped him. He didn't know how to respond to that. There was so much he had to say, so much he wanted to tell his old classmates and teachers, his friends and family. But time was limited. Overhaul was back up in full, any damage he had already fully healed. They really would have to do this in one hit or he'd regenerate again. "Midoriya. Thank you for reaching me."

And with that, Overhaul was almost upon them, network of hands twisting into the ground and demolishing everything it could touch as it forged a path of destruction to get to them. The monstrosity had its sights set on Eri, and Midoriya looked ready to take off right before collision.

Bracing himself, Dark Shadow flung Midoriya and Eri into the air, far above Overhaul's desperately grabbing hands, and leaned into the force ramming into him. The shadowy mass threatened to topple over under the strength of Overhaul's twisted form, skidding into the streets and leaving a wake of broken up roads. Hands tore into the shadows, a frenzied hate that threatened to strip him of everything he had. Dark Shadow stuttered in panic, but Tokoyami knew that failure wasn't an option, even as Overhaul ripped him piece by piece. Claws of bone and metal came horribly close to his actual body, making light of all the defenses he'd managed to build. But the shadows knit themselves back together as fast as possible, fighting to protect him. This wasn't about having clear actions or playing the hero. This confrontation was about survival, and that was something his quirk wanted more than anything.

Feeling the futility of this body holding out, Tokoyami let his mind go blank. Shadows filled his mind, squirming with power and a deafening desire to destroy. Dark Shadow came apart, searing through the air like wisps of heavy smoke and coiling around Overhaul's touch to avoid his destructive intentions. Tokoyami fell several feet through the air, the ground coming up close beneath him. But before he could reach it, the shadows that had come undone swarmed beneath him, taking him back into the hurricane or darkness that kept him safe in the eye of the storm. Tokoyami's eyes snapped open, and red eyes blazed above him as Dark Shadow came back with a vengeance. Even further above, Overhaul was grasping at empty air, the shadows of his flesh having squirmed from his grasp. There was something impossibly intangible about a body made of darkness, a creature that could be tearing into you one moment and be nothing but a memory of mist the next. Meanwhile, Overhaul's body was every bit a part of him, and even if he could build himself up, it was all still connected to his body.

Tokoyami focused in on a central point, away from those disgusting hands, and saw that crumbling ribcage hovering right above him left wide open for attack. Dark Shadow's beak got larger as all the power he had concentrated into a single point of impact, and Tokoyami yelled out " **Nightfall Spear!** " Every shadow became honed into a single devastating spike that rushed skywards. It pierced through Overhaul's monstrous body, breaking past ribs and artificial flesh. Shards of rock and bone rained down, but Tokoyami pushed ever skywards. A hole ravaged Overhaul's interior, the sharp beak breaking through his defenses. The shadows swelled and spiraled, and the force was almost enough to lift Overhaul's malformed body from the earth. A screech of outrage resonated from Overhaul's wicked beak, and the body twisted wildly.

The two large beings toppled into the earth together. Several of Overhaul's arms broke, but more erupted from his malformed spine to take their place. Tokoyami caught himself, a newly formed arm of shadow propping him up off the floor. He lashed out with his other arm, destroying one of Overhaul's new appendages before it could reach him. He needed to get in close again, to hold him and suppress all he had so that Midoriya could get a good hit in.

Tokoyami and Dark Shadow moved as one, avoiding the arms as Overhaul worked quickly to undo the damage inflicted upon him. This time they aimed higher, the shadowy mass flying through the air. With a forceful movement and a fiery vengeance, Dark Shadow's claws grabbed onto either side of Overhaul's beak. Tokoyami could feel the sharp teeth piercing into his form, the pain resonating through Dark Shadow, but by now such feelings would do nothing to deter him. Instead, he went with it, making a movement as if he were opening a clam shell, and began to pry open Overhaul's beak.

Arms thrashed wildly, aiming anywhere they could. But whenever they were about to get close to him, a green bolt of energy would zip by and demolish them.

Tokoyami saw that he was now much closer to Overhaul's real body than ever before. The yakuza was straining, crying out for his limbs to work, respond, destroy, do _something._ But no matter what, the child he'd so wrongfully underestimated was staring him down with a burning hatred. "This power isn't even yours! Only _I_ can be the creator of such strength!" Overhaul seethed.

"Your words mean nothing so long as you fail! And that's what I'm here to make sure of!" Tokoyami rebutted, his grip on Overhaul's beak tightening as he pushed himself further.

Overhaul's struggles became more frantic, less targeted and easier for Midoriya to avoid. Tokoyami was sure that one final push would end this form of his.

A flash of green directly above him caught his eye, and he looked up to see Midoriya and Eri. But Overhaul saw where he was looking, and before anything could be said a thin, newly formed arm burst from Overhaul's back at a blistering speed. It swatted the fleck off trajectory, colliding with the dynamic duo. The arm was destroyed in the process, crumbling into rubble from Midoriya's blast, but it had succeeded in shaking them up.

Tokoyami watched in horror as Eri lost her grip and began to plummet towards the two warring bird-faced creatures. Midoriya could use his quirk to recover, but Eri was alone, and Overhaul was determined to make his move the moment he reformed more arms.

Eye's locked on the small girl falling towards them, Tokoyami acted on impulse. Bracing his shadow claws against Overhaul's gaping maw, he used it as a handhold to propel himself upwards. Dark Shadow's head raised itself above Overhaul's, and on a command the quirk opened up its giant swirling black beak. Eri's screams of terror and confusion reached him as she plunged into the churning abyss of Dark Shadow's gullet, and a spike of guilt pierced his heart. But the demented hands that clamped onto empty air directly above him spoke of his success in retrieving her.

" _Dark Shadow, take over real quick!"_

Tokoyami left the control of the body up to his quirk, knowing it was dead-set on dismantling Overhaul piece by piece. The shadow held itself firm, claws still eagerly trying to rip open Overhaul's weak point. And Tokoyami's own arms were held open freely when Eri dropped into them.

Tokoyami caught her from her fall, barely keeping himself from going down with her. "I gotcha!"

The girl wasn't physically hurt, but holding her this close he was finally beginning to understand the extent of her quirk. The horn on her head radiated an energy harsher than what he felt before, and remnants of green electricity from Midoriya fizzled out around her.

Just in the few seconds where he was able to hold her, he could feel the adverse effects. _Rewind, huh?_ He was aware of the wound in his stomach going back to a time where it wasn't normal. And he could feel his body going back to a time where it wasn't afflicted with the drug that granted him strength. But in Midoriya's hands, she had given him immeasurable power. Because he was a hero that used his power to break himself over and over. It was the perfect combination of recklessness and insurance. And it wasn't something that could help him. Even though his wounds were being healed, he could feel himself growing weaker. _Eri can't be in my arms right now._

Tokoyami clutched her close, holding her one last time. "I need to get you back to Midoriya. But no matter what, I don't want you to ever lose hope again. So please live a life of happiness you won't regret!"

From the corner of his eye, he could see Midoriya struggling for control in the air behind him, hurtling through space unable to use his quirk to its fullest. And he knew where Eri needed to be.

Muttering a lame apology, Tokoyami let go of Eri. She didn't scream this time, giving him one last look of sadness and understanding. And Tokoyami voiced a command to his quirk to propel her out of the shadowy mass.

Dark Shadow released hold of one of his claws, twisting the arm around. Overhaul's beak snapped shut painfully on the remaining hand. Eri dropped from Dark Shadow's chest and into his open palm, and the quirk contorted awkwardly, the arm extending out a far distance from the body to get to Midoriya. The arm moved with a force strong enough to level a forest, but its purpose was not destruction. Instead, it had achieved its goal when it stopped beneath Midoriya, catching him as well, and the two were quickly reunited.

The arm moved to get back to Dark Shadow's body, the dark appendage seeping back quickly into the swirling mass. But Midoriya moved along the length of it, even faster than that now that Eri was back with him. Their perfect dynamic of power capable of bodily destruction and a reversal of injury was shooting towards the battling avian monstrosities.

"Every last one of you is missing the big picture!" Overhaul cawed, his desperation palpable. "What I'm trying to destroy is this "world!" The very structure that makes it so!"

Tokoyami turned his attention back to Overhaul. With every last shred of strength he had left, he forcefully pulled down on the bottom jaw of Overhaul's beak. His shadows splintered off from between the teeth, threatening to break free entirely, but he focused every stray shadow into keeping that claw alive. A surge of power could be felt running up the spine of Dark Shadow, racing up towards his head, and Midoriya's scream rang in the air.

Over that still, Overhaul continued his delusional rants. "And instead, you fake heroes, irrationally fixated on this tiny notion of justice that sits in front of your eyes… **stay out of my way**!"

Hands plunged into Dark Shadows core, threatening to tear him apart. But Dark Shadow and Tokoyami, together as one, had no choice but to persist, and even as their body began to suffer at the use of Overhaul's quirk they continued to hold out. It was everything just to continue suspending himself in the air as the shadows that had been holding Tokoyami up from below started falling apart. Because his body didn't matter anymore. The only thing that needed to stay strong – the points where he focused every remaining shadow – was the remaining claw prying open Overhaul's beak and his spine, where Midoriya and Eri was using his body as a path to race directly towards Overhaul's weak point.

Dark Shadow let out a mournful wail as his head and red eyes began to stutter in and out of focus. Wherever Midoriya ran along the length of Dark Shadow, the dark remnants tattered out behind him, the path collapsing with every step. Until Tokoyami watched as the green hero raced onto Dark Shadow's head, directly above him, and right up his beak.

Midoriya and Eri stood at the tip of Dark Shadow's beak, face to face with Overhaul. His claw was trembling in the toothy maw, open just enough to expose Overhaul's remaining physical mortality.

"If I can't even save a little girl and a friend standing right before my eyes… then how can I possibly become a hero that saves people?!" Midoriya roared.

The green hero reared back his arm. The molecules in the air began to tremble, shadows loosened, and Tokoyami looked on in awe. An enormous exertion of power planted itself directly into Overhaul's face point blank, knocking that loathsome mask from him and sending the villain reeling. It was the most satisfying thing he'd ever witnessed, even as he watched his own remaining claw become obliterated alongside the yakuza.

Overhaul's body crumpled into a garbage heap, bones snapping and arms breaking. Right then and there, the foe that had caused him so much fear and anger fell apart, power stripped from him in a moment of victory. He wanted to feel relief, but instead a rush of exhilaration filled him to the brim. Together, Tokoyami and Midoriya screamed victory into the air, everything they fought for having come to fruition. Overhaul's defeat at their hands was a surge of deserved triumph that bolstered his shadows and made his heart race. The target of his anger was no longer here.

Tokoyami struggled to calm his elation and made a command for Dark Shadow to catch Midoriya and Eri out of the air. His shadows were beginning to fail him, but they continued to cling to him. And yet the command went unheeded. A claw reformed, but it lashed out randomly, hitting nothing but air. It squirmed and jittered, and the shadows supporting him began to writhe wildly. There was no direction to them, no more focus. No matter what he tried, the shadows evaded him. But it was also becoming suffocating. There… was no more target. Goal accomplished and danger dealt with, he had nothing left to focus on. Dark Shadow worked with him to destroy a common enemy, and now nothing stood in their way. Each individual shadow moved with a mind of its own, growing, shrinking, and moving like a mass of snakes. And with a gut-wrenching realization he realized he couldn't control this.

Tokoyami struggled to speak his mind, but any attempt at communication was drowned out by incomprehensible gibberish as Dark Shadow began to crumble apart in his own way. And maybe he would've fallen apart right then and there, losing control and sense of self, if not for the Trigger that continued to supply power. Without direction, the shadowy mass turned from its bird-like appearance to a blob of incomprehensible darkness. It pulled at him, churned at the ground, and singed the air, hissing at the light and screeching in the shadows of destroyed buildings. And in the center of it all, there was nothing for Tokoyami to grasp onto.

 _Dark Shadow. I can't take it anymore. It feels like everything is only falling apart. It's… it's hurting me!_

People were shouting at them from below, asking what was wrong and demanding that they stop. But nothing they could say or do left any impact on the young kids that had fought so hard only to be left fighting themselves. Familiar faces blurred, barely visible through the walls of shadow pressing in around him. Off to the side a large scaly pink body lifted itself out of the giant hole that led back into the underground facility, but he couldn't afford to give it any attention.

Tokoyami was losing track of what was happening. He knew that Midoriya and Eri had landed on the ground, but their screams were reaching him. Not screams of victory, but pain and confusion. They echoed through his own head, amplifying his feelings. _But we won, right? So what's happening?!_

A random claw from Dark Shadow stepped close to Eri, and just being nearby the vortex of power emanating from the little girl reversed those shadows from existence. Dark Shadow roared at the assault on his body and backed away, taking the wreckage of some unfortunate buildings with him. Stone turned to dust beneath him, and he couldn't stop. The quirk sought a target, a goal, _anything_ that could direct the onslaught of power coursing within it. But nothing presented itself, and in the end it could do nothing but fester wildly in the open area of the city.

Tokoyami's screams of agony mixed with those of Midoriya's and Eri's, and a roar ripped through Dark Shadow's half-formed throat, a chilling sound that rang out for miles, guttural and animalistic. Shadows crept closer to him, drawn to the mass of power and seeking retribution.

And then an achingly familiar feeling spread through him, cold but welcome.

Just when Tokoyami thought he might lose himself altogether and get torn apart by his own quirk, the flow of power was shut off abruptly, as if the faucet supplying him had been roughly turned. Shadows skittered and petered out around him, falling fast. Dark Shadow's last action as Aizawa's quirk activated on him was a sudden, jerking movement that instinctively thrusted him farther from the people who might seek to bring him down. And farther from the very heroes he had been trying to work alongside. Tokoyami's quirk faded from him, suppressed and fading, and his body hurtled down through the air, two blocks from where the heroes had been converging. Dark Shadow squirmed inside him, incomprehensible and undignified. The quirk struggled to form coherent thoughts but nothing made sense, and even though the potential for power was still there, coursing through him, the ability to summon it had been denied.

All those shadows swirling around him earlier did little to break his fall.


	54. Chapter 54

**Heroes in the Dark: Unseen and Unheard (chapter 49.5)**

Rubble continued to rain down from the chasm above that had opened up, plunging them into a different section of the underground. Somewhere nearby, a giant crash and muffled roars could be heard, signaling that despite what just happened there was still unfinished business and an ongoing battle that he had been dismissed from.

The cold earth beneath him tremored from whatever was going on beyond his reach, and he silently cursed himself for getting separated from the others like this. Especially after he'd been left in charge of…

No, he couldn't think about what was going on without him, only that he had to get back there before too much damage could be wrecked in his absence. But that meant finding Aizawa first.

Shinsou ran a hand over his face, flinching when he felt an open gash that had opened up during the unexpected fall. He hadn't expected to get caught up in whatever it was that Chisaki had done using that destructive quirk. He propped himself up on his elbows, assessing the area around him. It was dark, and chunks of rock were scattered around him. He didn't want to think about how close he'd been to getting crushed. That would've been a pretty shitty way to go after embarking on his first real mission.

Nothing felt spectacularly broken, though, and Shinsou got to his feet without too much trouble, struggling only to catch his bearings after getting plunged into what new slice of hell the yakuza had presented to him.

It probably wouldn't be too hard to find a staircase that led back to the bulk of the battle – he could hear the faint, familiar voice of Midoriya, probably yelling something heroic. But beyond that, quieter but more persistent, was the ramblings of an individual somewhere in this network of tunnels. It sounded like he was talking to someone, and if it was one of Chisaki's lackeys then he couldn't just leave it be.

Shinsou brushed the dust from his clothes and straightened his scarf, keeping one end of it clutched securely in his hand. He wasn't the best with it quite yet, but Aizawa had taught him a lot over the past few months and he could carry out basic restraining maneuvers with it. On silent feet, he crept through the halls, honing in on a nearby room further down where flickering fluorescent light spilled out. The tattered breaths of a desperate man were beginning to turn from incomprehensible mutterings to coherent sentences, and Shinsou stopped just shy of the door to listen in on them. If there was more people in here than he thought and he misjudged his actions, it could end up being a grievous error. Despite his inexperience, he couldn't afford to mess up now.

"—why I isolated you without killing you, well… that's because there's value in letting you live. "The erasure of quirks." To him, that's a very attractive power," the voice taunted.

Shinsou's breath caught in his throat, and he held a hand to his mouth, taking a step away from the door. Aizawa was in there. And judging by what the villain was saying and the lack of a response, he was incapacitated somehow. Several thoughts rushed through his head – options, decisions, tactics… but they all fell short in front of what he knew needed to happen. Immediate action.

Shinsou gripped his scarf tight, steeling himself, and restrained the urge to clear his throat. Then, with quick precision, he turned into the doorway and took in the situation in a split second. A white figure was hunched over the unmoving black form of Aizawa like a predator with its catch, crowing over its ability to take down something so beyond its reach. Seeing this, Shinsou felt a flash of anger and threw out his scarf. The cloth streaked out from his hand, wrapping itself around the yakuza's wrist and forcing him to drop the plague doctor mask he'd been holding with a yelp.

"What are you doing?!" Shinsou demanded, a short, simple question with a lot of weight that was almost always certain to provoke a response.

"Don't get in my way!" he snarled, whipping around from his perch over Aizawa and reacting in turn with an arrow-shaped projectile that was sent flying towards him. But it was already too late for the villain.

"Stop."

The arrow, which upon further inspection was an extension of his silver hair, stopped just shy of Shinsou's face. At the same time, the villain, who Shinsou identified as Chrono from the mission reports, had gone deathly still. His face had gone slack, and his eyes were clouded by the effects of brain washing.

A shaky sigh of relief escaped Shinsou. It had been a close call – there was no guarantee that he would've replied to him, and that incoming attack had been faster than he expected. Fortunately for him, this person was equally impulsive. Otherwise, he could've found himself in a situation very similar to Aizawa. And that wouldn't have helped anyone.

His mentor had been pinned beneath the villain, and at first Shinsou thought he wasn't moving. Upon further inspection he realized that Aizawa was indeed still capable of movement, just at a very slow rate. But once Shinsou's own quirk had taken hold of Chrono, the effects began to wear off. Shinsou barked a command for the villain to get off and rushed over to Aizawa's side. He hadn't gotten the chance to hear the rest of Chrono had been saying before barging in, but he figured he wouldn't have liked what was about to be said anyway. The sooner they got this mess cleaned up and rejoined with the others, the better.

Shinsou reached his mentor's side as he was beginning to get up and unwrapped the blindfold that had left him in a vulnerable state.

"Eraserhead! What happened back there? Are you alright…?"

As time and movement steadily got back to him, Aizawa was able to communicate the next course of action. "Make sure… you tie up Chrono good. Even if you have your quirk… if he gets jostled too much, he can still snap out of it." Aizawa's movements returned to real-time, and his gaze flicked around the area to assess where they would go from here. "There should be police officials closing in on this section, so let's find them. We'll leave Chrono with them and get back to where Overhaul last was."

With a contained Chrono in their wake, they traversed the tunnels. Aizawa explained Chrono's quirk and how he fell victim to it. After some hesitation, he began to go into Chisaki's alleged interest in his erasure quirk. But before he could elaborate, they ran into a group of officers that had been bringing up the tail of the heroes when the mission had begun. It was a small group, with their forces stretched thin for the sake of detaining various yakuza, but Aizawa updated them on the situation and gave them strict instructions about how to handle Chrono and get him into custody. Usually the officers would've kept going forward, but the task of properly apprehending Chisaki's second in command was momentous enough that they didn't want to spare another of their already small group. They promptly handcuffed the villain and returned the capture weapon to Shinsou, who wrapped it back around his neck where it belonged. He gave a last order to the brainwashed individual, and the officers set off with him in tow. That left Shinsou and Aizawa back to their own devices, and together they sought out a path that would bring them back to the room where chaos had struck them down.

Around them, tremors continued to interrupt their steps, and stone crumpled around them. Pipes in the ceiling were bent awkwardly, threatening to break, and it felt as though the whole place would come crashing down upon them before long. Even still, they still found the time to discuss what had happened and get caught up with each other before they were thrown back into the midst of the mission.

Aizawa checked around a corner, listening to the sounds from earlier getting louder. He swept down the unexplored hall, turning to Shinsou as his student fell in at his side. "What was the last thing that happened before you got separated from the others?"

Shinsou averted his gaze. "Well… after you used your quirk on Tokoyami, I did the same and was about to lead him out of the room. We were almost in the clear when Chisaki went berserk and… I wasn't able to do anything. I got caught up in it and was separated much like you, only I guess I slipped through the sights of whatever yakuza were in the area."

Aizawa studied his face, taking note of the guilt in his voice, as if the young student could've done more somehow even in a tumultuous moment where the odds had been stacked against them. It'd been an unwelcome surprise to have been separated like that, but it was nobody's fault. Except for Chisaki, who didn't know when to stop even though they'd been so close to victory.

The teacher sighed. "We all take responsibility for what happens here, but that's why we all need to work together for the best outcome." Shinsou looked up at him, skeptical. "Shinsou, this mission has proved to be a lot, but I don't regret having you along. Despite the differences in experience, you're as much an important asset as anyone else."

Shinsou fiddled with his scarf, hesitant to respond. He wasn't expecting a compliment like that while they were still in the middle of the mission. He could still mess up somehow in this final stretch, and he had no idea what consequences that would bring. Hypothetical scenarios plagued him, but he found he couldn't openly express his doubts. Not now, and not like this. But there were other things he needed to know. "Aiz – Eraserhead," Shinsou said, stumbling over the names. "When I was taking in Tokoyami, before all… _that_ went down… I told him that he wasn't in trouble. But I only knew my orders, not what comes after. Is he –?"

Before Shinsou could finish his question, they rounded another corner and came to an abrupt halt. In front of them, struggling to get back on their feet, were two thoroughly battered figures. The hero uniforms were easily recognizable, and they ran up to where Amajiki was getting Togata off the ground. Aizawa was at their side in an instant, helping with Togata. The upper-class student didn't look any worse than the last time he'd briefly seen him, which was good because he was already in pretty critical condition after sustaining so many wounds. Amajiki was in far better condition – apparently he'd managed to defeat the two yakuza he'd faced without too much injury, and despite attempts to draw out the battle he was able to deal with them and immediately set forth to get back to the main hero group. More officers were on the way, with others like Nighteye's sidekicks taking care of detaining the villains they came across and steadily making their way through the tedious cleanup of the facility.

Amajiki had raced through the tunnels, coming across groups like those of Fat Gum and Rock Lock, who were worse for wear than him but stable. It was only in the past few minutes that he'd managed to stumble across Togata, who'd been lying on the ground alone with his arm reached out desperately towards an empty hallway, as if there was someone he was supposed to be holding onto. His breaths were ragged, and blood seeped from open wounds that laced his hero uniform. It was difficult for him to talk, fueled with desperation as he was, so Amajiki gently hushed him and relayed the information his friend had said before they'd arrived on the scene.

"Midoriya had been leading them – Mirio and Eri – back through the halls and into safety. But something – I'm not sure what – happened, and Midoriya had been forced to turn back and leave them behind. And then Eri had been safe for a moment… but she also ran back to Chisaki as well, and nobody else was around. Then there was a giant crash, and it sounds like Ryukyu's team must be out there?" Amajiki muttered uncertainly, tugging on his hood. Shinsou remembered the crash from earlier and tried to think how long it had been since then. How much could've possibly gone wrong in that short span of time? "I-it sounded like a lot went down all at once, and we're worried about the conditions of those who were left with Chisaki. The last Mirio saw… it was only Sir Nighteye and Tokoyami left fighting before Midoriya rejoined them. It wasn't looking good."

Shinsou was the only one who caught the whispered curse Aizawa muttered. They were in agreement with that much. Despite all their plans and cautions to stay together, they'd all become so divided where it mattered most. But now they were steadily regrouping, figuring things out along the way, and they were close to where they'd been before.

From down the hall came a roar, strained and animal-like. It didn't sound like anyone was coming towards them, so they'd have to see for themselves what was happening.

Between Aizawa and Amajiki, they were able to easily support Togata, practically holding him. Even though he was safe with them, there was a hollowness in his eyes that couldn't be so easily ignored. It made Shinsou hesitate, but then Aizawa snapped him back to reality.

"Shinsou, lead the way. It sounds like the main room we left is just up ahead, and if Ryukyu is there she can help us all get out of here. We'll be right behind you with Lemillion," he assured.

Shinsou responded with a determined nod, pulling his scarf close to his mouth to hide his uncertain frown. Spurred by his mentor, he plunged ahead, comforted only by the trio following in his wake. It didn't take too long before he felt a breeze of fresh air rush past him, and the shadows directly ahead were a deep darkness as it opened up into a much larger area. Shinsou chanced a look behind him, where those following after him felt the same disturbance was quickly coming upon them. But instead of slowing down, Shinsou sped up until he was sprinting ahead. Aizawa called out to stay close, but Shinsou felt compelled to see what it was they had to face before they all ended up exiting together.

Shinsou streaked out from the crumbling remnants of the tunnel, exploding onto a scene of anguish and defeat. There was a large hole in the ceiling that sure as hell hadn't been there before, and beneath that sure enough was Ryukyu and her team. But even bigger and more threatening than that, a monster the likes of which he'd never seen was rising high over them. Debris rained down, and Shinsou spared a second to stare up in awe. His stomach clenched when recognition dawned upon him, and with a brutal suddenness he realized that this monster was Chisaki.

He'd prepared for all sorts of foes and obstacles that he might face, and Aizawa had warned him of the different things he might have to do and fight. No mission was without its hardships, and so he was ready to put up with so many possibilities. _But not_ _this!_

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the others closing in, and he hastily turned on his heel with his hand held out in a signal to stop. "Stay back!" And then a large rock from above came crashing down, hitting the earth between them. This area was on the cusp of falling down entirely, and it wouldn't do them any good to drag Togata back into a place like this. If he could get to Ryukyu, she could carry them all out of here together.

Shinsou turned back to assess the situation, heart thumping wildly in his chest. Although the new albeit unmistakable form of Chisaki was already fast on its way to climbing out from the underground, there was a lot happening elsewhere that he had to focus on. He doubted his voice would mean anything to the yakuza boss, if it could even project that far, so as much as he hated it his quirk was useless in that regard.

The moment Shinsou was able to tear his gaze away from Chisaki, he came to realize that this wasn't the only thing he had stepped into. Because right below the shadow of the hulking enemy monstrosity was a different problem. One that was shrouded in darkness and building itself bigger with each passing second.

"Tokoyami!"

No response.

Shinsou cursed to himself. Whether he couldn't hear or knew better to respond, it wasn't certain, but Shinsou couldn't help but feel a sense of uselessness in that moment.

Aizawa called out to him from behind the rock that had landed in their way, leaving only a narrow opening near the top. They'd be able to get around it just fine, but it would take them a few minutes to catch up. Shinsou briefly relayed the situation, glancing over his shoulder every so often to watch the ensuing chaos.

Tokoyami… it couldn't have been anyone else. He remembered that strange quirk from the tournament, the way it moved and attacked. He remembered the stories following the wake of the attack on camp, the rumors about the destruction that was wrought. And he remembered the gross whisperings of villainy that followed Tokoyami's absence. And this was definitely it now, only amplified countless times over into the creature that rose from the rubble now, screeching in anger and pain. Something about it made him ache with an inexplicable sadness.

Just as quickly, the bird-headed boy and his horrifying quirk were gone, pulling themselves out of the hole above in hot pursuit of Chisaki. The ceiling cracked a final time, and Ryukyu shielded those beneath her with her body while Shinsou dodged the last of the falling rocks.

A rattled sigh escaped him in the aftermath of something he wasn't sure he was meant to see.

Amajiki landed next to him, startling him out of his somber thoughts. Together they set about helping Togata from the tunnel, bringing him down from the rock. The air around them had gone still, but the earth still trembled and directly above them the screeches of monstrous beings were easily discernable. It didn't seem as though there was anything that could stop the overwhelming energy and feeling of hate emanating from above.

They picked their way through the devastated battlefield to reach Ryukyu, who was there with Asui, Uraraka, and an injured Nighteye. The pro hero was in a pretty sorry state, with one arm looking ready to fall off. But when Shinsou came close, he picked up vague mutterings. He was talking about Midoriya and Tokoyami. They weren't safe. They were too injured for this. They… they…

There wasn't a lot of time. While Aizawa caught up with Ryukyu and was told the situation, Shinsou stared up into the sky. Asui joined his side, looking up to where the monsters were waging their battle.

"Tokoyami's up there," she croaked miserably. It was a statement, but Shinsou could hear the defeat in her voice. "I didn't know what he was doing. He was so injured I thought… and then I couldn't stop him."

Shinsou stared up silently, watching shadows flicker and listening to the sound of buildings and lives crashing down around them. They'd only been idle for a few seconds as the others worked to get the injured heroes into a position where they could be flown out of here. Another roar shook the air. "Yeah. I couldn't stop him either. Do you think we'll be able to get him back to class?"

Asui held a finger up to her chin in contemplation. "Maybe… but that's only if—"

The world around them trembled dangerously yet again, and Aizawa barked at them to get onto Ryukyu's back. Uraraka was already holding onto Nighteye and had started floating up ahead of them, prioritizing the most critically endangered individual. Meanwhile Aizawa and Amajiki held Togata steady, prepared to get him out. They couldn't waste any more time here, and they just had to hope that any officers that might've been trying to reach this area would see the danger and turn back. If all went well – which might've been asking too much given the current situation – then most of this place would've already been evacuated by now. Either way, they had injured heroes with them and unfinished business on the surface.

Getting onto Ryukyu's back was a new experience. Her scales weren't as sharp as they looked, and he gripped onto the cloth of her hero uniform, which was made to change shape with her. Asui jumped up near the base of her neck while Shinsou climbed up onto the back, behind where Tamaki was holding onto Togata. Ryukyu checked to make sure that they were alright before she snapped her wings open and lifted herself slowly off the ground. Careful not to dislodge anymore rubble or hit her large wings against anything, she flew them up to the surface, clambering out of the treacherous hole that she had made in the first place. Away from the edge, Uraraka set Nighteye down gently. It looked like they were talking, but as Shinsou got down off of the dragon he was much more preoccupied with the sight of two avian giants tearing into each other. It was equal parts horrifying and incredible, and it was something that Shinsou had no hope of interjecting himself into if he valued his life. And yet even though it couldn't have taken them more than a few minutes to converge and make it back to the surface like this, it looked like the fight had already reached its end.

The air pressure dropped suddenly, and a giant impact roared to life as a green flash running along a shadowy body delivered a precise hit right into the monstrosity that was Chisaki. Shreds of darkness scattered through the air, decimated from the blast, and Shinsou watched as several different forms fell through the air after the climatic clash of power.

A thoroughly defeated Chisaki fell to the ground first, his body of horror dropping in chunks and crumbling to nothing. For a moment it looked like two other bodies had dropped alongside them, but they were just as much a part of the rubble as the rest of Chisaki's broken shell. Shinsou wondered if he was seeing things – he didn't remember anyone else in the room other than Chrono, who they already had in custody. But it'd make sense that Chisaki would find a way for his underlings to reach him.

And then Midoriya came next, with Eri clinging onto him tightly, falling like a meteor to hit the ground nearby in a plume of dust. Green energy crackled around the two wildly, lashing out at the fragile earth. A chorus of cries rose from concerned heroes and bystanders who'd witnessed the fight, and Aizawa slid off of Ryukyu in a hurry, stumbling when he hit the ground but desperate to get them within sight, and Shinsou did likewise.

But when he saw the full extent of everything that was happening all at once, he stopped dead. The energy that had been surrounding Midoriya before wasn't as glorified as before. It was persistent and all-encompassing, almost as though it was choking him. His and Eri's mouths were open in screams that could barely be heard over the rest of the catastrophic noise. Chisaki's ragged body lied limply on the ground not far from them, but Shinsou felt a spike of alarm when, even in that defeated state, the yakuza boss used his quirk a _final_ time to create a desperate stone hand that lurched greedily towards the child. But then an enormous claw carved from darkness smashed into the ground between them, obliterating the futile hand and causing the earth to tremor. Amidst the chaos and the dying throes of this destructive battle, Tokoyami and his quirk hadn't stopped. _None_ of them looked as though they were about to stop. So long as their quirks were still usable and breath filled their lungs, the three different combatants continued to rage as if they had no choice.

Tokoyami stumbled back with his quirk, as though realizing how close he'd come to crushing someone, and those ragged claws left deep scars in the earth. A roar escaped him, an ugly sound that pierced the sky, and Shinsou flinched at the amount of sheer anger and pain that tore through the student's throat. It just sounded so wrong, and suddenly all those stories he'd heard about this quirk were much more believable. This was a force he'd never want to face alone, much like the monster that had been conjured by Chisaki.

Which was why he could only watch in alarm as Uraraka darted forward, maneuvering past the maelstrom of destruction in order to reach Chisaki. The heroine had a good few seconds of advantage over them, having reached the surface ahead of them before jumping into the thick of action. She sprang onto Chisaki with practiced precision, twisting the villain's arms forcefully behind his back so that he wouldn't be able to use his quirk again. Their main foe had been dealt with. But more dangers remained yet.

"What's the situation?" Ryukyu called out, taking in the scene with exasperated concern.

Uraraka held firm as the world around her threatened to come undone. "Nighteye is right behind me, and we've called for an evacuation of the local citizens! Midoriya and Tokoyami managed to defeat Chisaki! But… something's not right…!" Those anguished screams filled the air again, making his blood run cold. This had to stop. "They both used their powers, but it's out of control! Aizawa, they're in pain!"

And that was the consequence they faced for giving everything they had to fighting and pushing their quirks like never before. It was hard to watch, but as Midoriya crumpled to his knees with Eri and Tokoyami thrashed with all-encompassing shadows that continued to cling to him, to look upon this spectacle was the best thing Aizawa could do for them. The teacher's eyes focused on the sources of destruction, erasing everything that fueled them. As though the fire that had been burning beneath them had been blown out, their powers stopped. That frightening energy ceased, and Midoriya collapsed onto the ground without incident. That much was a relief. But it was less expected when the same erasure hit Tokoyami. He was never given the option of a peaceful ending, and when Aizawa's gaze swept over him, the shadows struggled viciously. Even with the source of power cut off, it were as though the shadows still writhed with life. The monstrous form of that quirk had dwarfed everything else in size, even Ryukyu, but the silhouette of Tokoyami trapped within its center was ever present, comparatively small and frail.

As if the quirk didn't want to let go or succumb to the heroes, it used the last of its strength to stagger backwards, breaking through walls and going _away_ from them. Stray shadows dripped from the body, growing weaker and weaker, but with nothing left to fight and its power fading fast, it was making its expeditious retreat. Shinsou couldn't possibly comprehend what that sentient quirk was trying to accomplish, seeing its actions now as a detriment to its user.

Then, before the shadows could fade altogether, the fragmented outline of the beast lurched suddenly, and Shinsou watched as it expelled Tokoyami from its dark shell. He couldn't tell if the quirk's action was a rejection of its user or a final gambit to ensure that he was as far away from anything that might pose a threat. Either way, there was nothing they could do as Tokoyami's injured body hurled through the air and out of their sight. He wondered if there was anything they could've done to prevent that from happening… but he had no idea how that quirk worked, let alone what kind of thought process it had. Regardless, Tokoyami had just as quickly left their sight, and everyone was left stunned at the turn of events.

Aizawa's hands were held up to his head in stressed devastation, as though he couldn't even process what had just happened under his watch. Everyone around him was battered and weary, and left with an unforgiving amount of cleanup in restraining the last of the yakuza and ensuring the well-being of Eri. They needed to get the emergency personnel for Nighteye and stretchers and detainment vehicles and only so many of them could move and…!

Aizawa turned swiftly to Shinsou, who looked up into his teacher's red, watering eyes in alarm. The mentor-figure placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Shinsou! I need you to track down Tokoyami and contact me the _moment_ you find him. Use your quirk if you have to – I don't want either of you two to get hurt, but I worry Tokoyami might already be in a bad state. Do what you can, but don't be reckless. When we get things figured out here I'll send backup as soon as I can," Aizawa assured, his voice stern but with an underlying thread of desperation.

Shinsou blinked, and Aizawa's eye twitched. "And… what will happen after that?"

Aizawa opened his mouth, but he hesitated a split moment before answering. "I haven't figured that far ahead. I just trust that you'll be the first to find him. Understood?"

Not wanting to express any doubt, Shinsou once again submitted a determined nod. If this was to be his last task in this daunting mission, then so be it. Knowing that time was against them and the situation was best cleaned up as quickly as possible, Shinsou turned on his heel and darted away. The remaining heroes and students watched him run off, busy with their own obligations or crippled by injury.

And Shinsou left them behind with regret, racing through the vandalized streets. He maneuvered broken walls and shattered streets, lengthening the distance between them in pursuit of a new goal. He needed to find Fumikage Tokoyami no matter what, his feet bringing him closer to where he saw the bird-headed boy get thrown away. As for what he'd find, Shinsou was prepared for the worse. But just like before, even that wouldn't be enough.


	55. Chapter 55

**Heroes in the Dark chapter 50**

Darkness swirled endlessly in his head, suffocating his thoughts and numbing the countless injuries his mortal body had sustained. The world felt cold and empty, but if he focused hard enough he could dimly feel the faint morning sunlight beginning to spill over him. Tokoyami was only vaguely aware that he was still, miraculously, alive somehow. He hadn't splattered onto the ground like he thought he would in the fleeting seconds that had occurred between his state of control and utter self-defeat. It was difficult to rejoice over his victories due to the position he'd been left in. At least. He thought he won. Even so soon after all that had happened, Overhaul's face was blurry. He couldn't be sure if this was the result of being unable to see him through a thick veil of hatred or if this was him losing consciousness.

Without Dark Shadow holding him together, he felt so much emptier. Every bit of power he'd had was so thoroughly depleted that he wasn't even sure if he'd ever be able to move again. At the moment, it sure didn't feel like it. He could feel the wounds he'd sustained sapping the life from his body. The shadowy threads that had stitched the wound in his abdomen together during the power rush were long gone. Even if he could move his head to see the extent of it, he wouldn't want to. It probably wouldn't look too good. Did his body even matter anymore? It was in shambles. He wouldn't be any good to anyone.

 _…It would be nice if I could die a hero._

Tokoyami picked up on a whispering voice. His first thought was that Dark Shadow was trying to speak, so he sunk deeper into his own mind to pry at the quirk that lay there. But when he called the quirk's name it didn't speak. It was unbearably small in his mind, and it didn't move or give any indication that it would ever respond to him again. Not now. Not after everything he'd put it through. And the whispering couldn't be heard anymore. There was only a painful silence left for him now.

Tokoyami brushed aside his hurt at the quirk's silence – he should've expected this, after all – and turned his senses back to the real world, where he felt so much more vulnerable. The sound of voices came back to him, steadily becoming clearer, and when he cracked his eyes open he was immediately blinded by sunlight. Everything was dull, and he couldn't do anything, but steadily his senses were starting to come back to him. Enough so that he could make out what was being said.

"—and just what do you think I can do about this? We're not done fighting! We need to run while we can! We – ahh!"

 _Who… came for me?_

"No, it's fine, it's – shit, _shit_ that's more blood than I was expecting."

 _I know this voice. It's… oh._

"I thought you could deal with that," the other person responded in a mocking matter, before his demeanor changed. "Oh god, we can't joke at a time like this, he's going to die at this rate!"

"Are you suggesting he's still alive?"

"Don't say that! I wouldn't blame him if he was…"

"N-no, just help me get him down!" she commanded. "Ahh, Tomura's gonna be so pissed~"

His vision came into focus, the world swirling around him in a way that made his head ache. But sure enough, he was greeted by the most unwelcome of sights. Toga and Twice had come to his side before anything else could be done. After everything that had happened, and whatever misdeeds they had pulled off while Tokoyami had been facing his own problems, they didn't look any worse for wear. But Toga's usual smile was clearly strained, and Twice's face was filled with worry. His… face. This was his first time seeing him without that mask. Focused long enough, he realized that Twice had quickly changed into normal clothes as well. If he didn't know any better, they could easily pass for normal civilians, and not the vile individuals they actually represented. _But that's… not entirely fair either. Even though I might hate them for it._

In Tokoyami's condition, everything felt slow. He knew the League members were struggling to free his damaged body from the wretched branches of a bush that had cushioned his fall, and he could feel their hands tugging desperately on him, the twigs scratching him and tugging on the tattered rags of his almost nonexistent cloak. But he could barely react – his head flopped limply when they pulled him free and into their possession, he didn't wince at the small pains that afflicted him now, and so drained was his body of life that it was all he could do to follow their movements with listless red eyes.

"See! He's still alive!" Toga insisted, even knowing that the doubt in her voice was apparent.

Together, they dragged Tokoyami from his place of rest and onto a cold concrete ground. Toga had a hold of his shoulders, gripping him lightly. But Twice let go of him the moment he could, allowing his legs to fall the last few inches onto the ground. Twice's hands flew to his head. The villain was breathing hard, fingers digging into his scalp, and he was shaking. Much like Tokoyami, it looked like he didn't want to be here right now. Only here, his signs were loud, his movements more desperate than anything Tokoyami could ever hope to manage. Although whatever obstacles they went through left the two villains relatively unscathed, they were both still reeling from everything that had gone down. It had been a long week, and they wanted nothing else to do with this place and the problems associated with it.

"It hurts so much I don't know how to handle this. Can we just leave?" Twice whimpered before his voice turned harsh. "That's right, run away like cowards! There's nothing left for us anyway."

Tokoyami felt the grip on his shoulders tighten, and he let out a small noise at the discomfort. Toga had a hold of him like she was unwilling to let go, as though it was on her now to ensure that he found himself back into the cruel hands of the villainous league. He could feel her frustrations in the way she sank her nails into him. It didn't matter if she realized how much this was hurting him after everything else because in the end it was nothing.

But for some reason Twice persisted, as though even he had grown tired of this whole ordeal and didn't care if it got him in trouble with the League. They were _all_ tired. "Toga…m-maybe we should give him back to the heroes. I don't want to see the kid like this anymore."

"Why would you say that! I thought you liked having him with us!"

"I do, but I don't want him to die! Ahh, I don't want to deal with this bloody mess. _Shit,_ this isn't _me_."

"I know it's not," Toga sighed in what he imagined was mock sympathy. "But this little bird has nowhere else to go. Would you really trust those so-called heroes with Tokoyami after everything that happened? He'll get the same fate that any one of us will get, all because we were rejected by society. Jin, I know you don't want to end up in prison. And I know you also care too much to see Tokoyami end up there too."

Twice started to mutter something, but quickly gave up and looked away, his face twisted in personal defeat. Regardless of whether or not Twice was in the right state of mind while saying this, Tokoyami silently swore not to forget this exchange. Twice was the spitting definition of mixed emotions, and it was evident in the way his eyes darted from side to side and his fingers continued to twitch that he was facing his own internal battles as well. Until he settled for words that could be said, something that actually did make sense to him in this crumbling world. "Togaaa, you need to call Mr. Compress. Please don't leave this to me, I can't take much more!"

The girl stayed unusually quiet. Tokoyami looked up weakly at her, just barely able to catch the expression locked in her eyes. Her lips were pressed together into a thin line, and her cat-like gaze was fixated on something he couldn't see. He wondered if she had a response at all to that. _Please, just listen to Twice. Get out of here and leave me for the heroes. You've already done enough._

But those words would never escape him, and even if they had they would've fallen on deaf ears.

In the split moment when he saw her eyes shift suddenly to the side, he felt one of her hands leave his shoulder and lash out, quick as a viper. A knife from her pocket sliced through the air. It pierced into a bush lining the street with sinister intent, seeking out a target. From the shadows of its invasion came a blur as the hidden onlooker dodged out of the way of the blade and into the open street. The bedraggled purple-haired boy that was forced onto the scene looked between the three of them with wild, sleep-deprived eyes. Separated by a mere twenty feet, Tokoyami could only look on uselessly at the precarious situation that his old fellow student had been thrust into.

Shinsou's breath was labored, his attempts to keep quiet after running to locate Tokoyami's position foiled. He held his hand close to the capture weapon wrapped around his neck. As much as Tokoyami wanted to appreciate Shinsou coming for him, the situation didn't feel any more hopeful than before. It would save him the trouble to just surrender now. Until there were more heroes on the scene, he wasn't sure what Shinsou would be able to do here. Unless…

Toga bent her head low to Tokoyami, another knife already in her hand and eager to find a target while her eyes never left the new little hero on the scene. "Heeey, Fumikage, you know him from school, don't you? Why don't you save me some trouble and tell me his quirk, hmm?"

Tokoyami lifted his head as much as he could, something that almost surprised Toga. But his beak stayed close, no attempt to speak necessary, and instead of giving her an answer he gave her a glare filled with contempt.

Toga bit her lip, unamused, and shifted position so that she could face this unexpected opponent. With a sly movement, Toga put herself behind Tokoyami's battered body, using him as a shield. The feeling of a cold blade pressing through the fabric wrapped around his neck and into his exposed throat sent a feeling of dread through him, and he gave Shinsou an apologetic look. _I'm sorry I couldn't have just stayed at your side when you used your quirk on me. It probably would've saved us both a lot of trouble._

"Toga!" Twice objected loudly. "We didn't get Tokoyami back just to slit his throat! He's already been hurt so much, what's another injury to him anyway?"

Toga ignored the comment, her interest never leaving the person who'd dared to stand in front of them. "Hey, Jin, you wouldn't happen to know that boy's quirk, would you? I ran into the punk earlier today and he was a real pain to deal with, but I don't think he ever revealed what his power was. I feel like I recognize him, but he just doesn't stand out very much. I think he was in the Sports Festival like Tokoyami was, right?"

Twice looked like the conflicting parts of his head were bickering heatedly with each other, and he looked between the two parties uncertainly. "I, u-um, he was definitely there but – but he also shouldn't be here. I can't believe this guy thought he could sneak up on us. I'll kill him! Nooo, enough people have suffered today as it is, can't he just pretend he never saw us and walk away?"

Shinsou was regarding the situation as calmly as an intern walking into a villainous hostage situation could. He moved his hand slightly, hovering it over his capture scarf, but Toga took that as a threat against her, and that was something she couldn't possibly tolerate. Her knife bit deeper into Tokoyami's throat, and he let out a pained gasp that made Shinsou and Twice tense nervously. "Ohhh, you don't want to do that now! I know what those scarves do. And I think Eraserhead would be awfully disappointed if you came back with a dead birdy, don't you think?"

Shinsou spoke for the first time in the stand-off, and Tokoyami looked to him hopefully, willing the villains to fall under the influence of his quirk. "It's a bit extreme to threaten killing him. Don't you think? I thought you villains wanted to keep ahold of him?"

Toga gave him a bitter laugh. "If it's between killing him or having him spill the League's secrets, I'd rather –" And all too quickly, her face fell to be replaced by a blank expression. Her eyes glazed over as the brain-washing quirk took hold of her, and Tokoyami took a deep, raspy breath as the pressure on his throat lessened just enough to give him room.

Twice, noticing something wrong, turned to her in bewilderment. "Toga?!"

Shinsou raced towards them, taking his first chance to close the gap between them. His scarf was in his hand and already being thrown forward, aiming to contain Twice. But even in his surprised and splitting state, the trained villain was up and ready at a moment's notice. He yanked the razor-sharp tape-measurers from his bracelets, and when the scarf raced towards them he reflected them with ease. Tokoyami had seen the capture weapon in use plenty of times before under the careful precision of Aizawa, but here the difference in their experience was prominent.

Tokoyami watched it all unfold listlessly, his body slumped against Toga. If he'd had the ability to move, he would've. Guilt welled in him for not being able to help Shinsou, or even do anything that might've been useful in this situation. He was all but dead weight now, and the idea that someone like him was being so actively fought over even now burdened him.

Shinsou fell back a few feet as Twice's weapon lashed out angrily. Tokoyami hadn't seen Twice fight like this before, and the man fought with a ragged determination, as if he couldn't afford to be injured even once. At the same time, he could tell that Shinsou was trying hard to keep his composure, his breath haggard and mouth dry. But he persisted. "D-don't you want to know what I did to your friend?"

Twice stepped in front of Tokoyami's vision. With his tape measurers bared, he stepped quickly to their side, never taking his eyes of Shinsou. "Toga, what did he do…? Ah, don't make me face him alone. Hey!"

Shinsou darted towards them, trying again with his scarf. "What are villains like you even doing with all these yakuza? Isn't it kinda weird?" he goaded, trying to fish a response out of him.

Again, Twice fended it off, but this time not without stumbling backwards. He knocked into Toga, who in turn squirmed back to life after being jarred from her trance. _That… was probably my best chance that was lost right there,_ Tokoyami thought with dismay as the brainwashing effects were jolted from Toga and she returned to her senses.

With a gasp, she assessed the situation they were in. "Jin, what happened?"

The man, torn by his morals as he was, breathed a sigh of relief. "You came back! I thought something was wrong. Why didn't you respond to me, dammit?!"

Before she could say anything, the capture weapon targeted her. Twice slashed away at it again, but this time Toga slipped between it all and grabbed onto the scarf before it could return to its user. Gone from his side, Tokoyami was left to fall onto the ground unattended. Shinsou's brow furrowed as his control over the scarf was abruptly halted and the two villains steeled themselves in front of his target.

Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Hey, Jin, what was the last thing that happened before I stopped acting?"

Twice looked between her and Shinsou in bewilderment. "Heh? Ah, I guess you were just talking to that kid and then you weren't? Should I be worried about you? You're never that quiet!"

Toga licked her lips. Shinsou started tugging on the capture scarf that Toga had gripped in her hands, and she patiently let it drag her forward a couple of feet. "I have a sneaking suspicion… that we shouldn't talk to that kid any _more_." And on that note, she yanked harshly on the scarf, jarring Shinsou off balance over on his end.

A flash of panic crossed his face. For whatever training he'd endured up till now, facing the real deal threat now and also being outnumbered was unmistakably dangerous. On top of that, he'd been stripped of his element of surprise, and Tokoyami was sure that Toga already had his quirk figured out. This was the sort of disadvantage that he didn't want to see Shinsou succumb to.

 _He's already outmatched. He…_ Tokoyami glanced numbly between the two villains, and a sickening thought occurred. _Oh god. They wouldn't try to capture him, would they? If they know his quirk… how useful it is and what evil misdeeds could be wrought with it… then Shigaraki would definitely…_

Toga and Twice began to close in on him, coming from either side. Shinsou tried saying anything that might give a response, but neither of them took the bait and Toga remained firm in a tug of war between them. So in a spur of the moment, he tried sending out the other end of his scarf towards Twice. But the villain, experienced with such weapons as he was, ensnared the fabric in his tape measurers. Shinsou looked between the two villains, one on each end of his capture weapon but fully in control.

"Tokoyami!" Shinsou's voice rang out clearly, filled with desperation. "Can you move? Can you talk? Answer me!"

 _Ah. I wonder what the limits of his quirk are. I answered him last time and my body was able to move, but I'm not sure if his power can override the exhaustion that cripples me so. I can't let him keep fighting for nothing, though. I owe that much to him, and to everyone else who represented the heroes here today._

Tokoyami made no attempt to respond, his beak held firmly shut as he focused on the fleeting ability to keep his wits about him. His throat stung where Toga had held her knife, and his head pounded with the concerns that Twice had voiced. But now he was left unattended. And still his efforts meant nothing.

"Aizawa sent me after you! We need you back with us. You shouldn't have to be trapped like this!" Shinsou said, almost pleadingly. But then he was forced to keep his full attention on the villains lest he make an unforgivable mistake.

Knowing how gravely the balance of the fight had shifted, Shinsou yanked the scarf from his neck and dashed to the side in the hopes of tripping them up one last time. A knife flashed through the air, as if Toga had disappeared only to reappear right next to the hero student, and the razor edges of Twice's tape measurers ripped the scarf the rest of the way from his grasp.

The scuffle was thrown out of Tokoyami's line of sight, and he strained to lift himself just enough to shift to where he could face what was happening.

He was disappointed by what he saw, but not surprised. Shinsou was clutching his arm, blood beginning to well from a fresh cut that had torn easily through him. Regardless of whatever Shinsou had done to get here, Tokoyami was all too familiar with the lethal tenacity of Toga's agility and drive to stab anyone who stands before her. With a sinking realization, Tokoyami knew that without his quirk, this was never going to be a fair fight for Shinsou.

Toga and Twice had their backs turned towards Tokoyami. If not for the new object of their attention, he would've been grateful that they'd momentarily left him alone. But now was not the time to think such things. The last thing he wanted to do after everything he fought for was to give the villains a chance at victory.

His every nerve screamed at him to give in, to pass out and rid himself of these waking turmoils. His throat was like sandpaper and he couldn't ignore the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. But if he'd already given so much of himself so that the heroes could win, then he was willing to relinquish whatever meager scraps were left if it meant giving them the peace of mind they deserved. It was his way of repaying them for all the trouble he'd caused, all the worry and controversy that followed his very name.

Tokoyami lifted his head, every inch a timeless struggle that begged for him to stop. He dragged his arm beneath himself to stay propped up, a movement that in his mind just felt far too slow. His beak splintered open to speak, but the first noises to come out were weak rasps that couldn't even be heard. The cool morning air filled his lungs, and a spark of life jolted through him. Nursing that spark, he knew it wouldn't last long, even if he tried to cling to it. So instead he used it without remorse, knowing it would fuel a few words and nothing else. "Shinsou… get out of here! I'll find the heroes again. I won't… give in. But even still… I'm sorry."

Everyone was looking back at him in shock. Tokoyami saw Shinsou mouth something, but he was already backing away. Toga turned back quickly, not one to be distracted, and Shinsou bolted away with the girl ready to give chase.

And then Tokoyami crashed back into the ground with a muffled thud. The last thing he registered was Twice running back towards him while Toga wavered on the edge of pursuit or regrouping. Then his sight blurred until he shut his eyes tightly against it, pleading for the sickening feeling to leave him. The feeling of life draining from him, of his own futility and weakness. A feeling that he recognized by now, after feeling it at the hands of Overhaul and all who had wronged him.

His vision stayed dark. A ringing sound echoed in his head, making it difficult to hear what was going on around him. The taste of blood in his mouth became more acute, and everything felt so utterly wrong. Something about this drawn-out process of losing functionality was so much worse than that awful feeling of death that Overhaul had given him. And yet he felt nothing but calmness spreading through him, as if it were somehow okay to just give up now.

"Jin, make a Compress clone! We need—"

"I didn't even want to be a stupid yakuza…"

"Jin! I'm calling the others, okay? Just like you said and we can… we can…"

Voices fell into muffled whispers tinged with panic. But at least they weren't after Shinsou. If it was only him, that would be enough. And if somehow he made it out of this… he didn't know what would come after.

After what felt like forever, a time he spent suspended in nothing as he felt himself beginning to fade, a hand touched his shoulder and the warm breath of someone kneeling next to his head rustled his feathers.

"Don't worry, Fumikage. Our ride will be on their way, they just have to make a lil' pit stop first, m'kay? So hold in there just a bit longer! We'll get you to the nearest villain hospital. You can hate me all you want, but only when we get you out of the woods. So until then… just…"

 _Out of the woods?_ Tokoyami thought bitterly. _That's where you villains took me from the first time. I don't want to go there. I don't want…_

Before he could finish his thought, Tokoyami lost consciousness within the hands of the villains.


End file.
